<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding Moment by IQCouto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287364">Bonding Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IQCouto/pseuds/IQCouto'>IQCouto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MXTXhell, The heaven's official blessing, tgfc, tian guan ci fu, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, EMOTIONAL HURT MU QING, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Established FengQing, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, FengQing, FengQing Week, FengQing Week 2020, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, after the events of the novel, brasileiros no ao3, essa é para as gays, fengqing being happy, fengqing sendo boiola, shizun Mu Qing, they have a daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IQCouto/pseuds/IQCouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois dos acontecimentos no monte Tonglu, Feng Xin pensou que as coisas voltariam ao normal ou até mesmo melhorariam, mas pelo que parecia, Mu Qing possuía uma ideia diferente. O tratamento distante o incomodava e deixava a situação insuportável, mas o deus não sabia como mudar aquilo e piorou ao serem enviados em uma missão juntos e sozinhos.<br/>Presos em um mundo onde voltaram a serem humanos, com um inimigo invisível que os mantinha constantemente estressados, é difícil manter algumas coisas para si mesmos.<br/>Velhos sentimentos e dores retornam nos piores momentos...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATENÇÃO: Se você já leu tgfc, pode seguir em frente para o capitulo um, ou não, você quem sabe kkkk</p><p>Este é um capitulo resumindo o que é preciso saber para se situar na fic feito para meus amigos preguiçosos que não querem ler a novel chinesa, mas que eu quero que leiam esta história — TEM MUITO SPOILER, LEIA POR SUA CONTA E RISCO!</p><p>Meus agradecimentos especiais à hualiangirl por ter me ajudado a coletar as informações. </p><p>É isso. Espero que seja um resumo bom o bastante para te situar na historia. Boa leitura e obrigada por darem uma chance a esta fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O festival das lanternas marca sempre um novo ciclo. Guerras eram comuns. Mudanças eram comuns. Deuses aparecem. deuses se vão. Uma nova história começava a cada nova aurora e todos já estavam acostumados. Naquela vez não era diferente.</p><p>A cidade celestial brilhava nova sobre as nuvens, com seus palácios bem mais luxuosos que os da anterior. Os deuses andavam mais entusiasmados, contando ainda sobre sua maravilhosa contribuição na última grande batalha para seus generais de corte mediana que sorriam admirados. Menos da metade havia realmente feito algo de útil naquela luta, mas quem se importava? Enquanto realmente atendessem aos crentes, permaneceriam em seus tronos dourados, abanando seus leques e sorrindo como se fossem donos do mundo.</p><p>Aquilo era o clichê.</p><p>O nome do antigo imperador já era dito sem qualquer receio e os sussurros corriam uma vez que sua alteza não podia mais se defender ou impor. E agora possuíam uma imperatriz. Uma deusa da literatura, das artes e da inteligência. Parecia ser uma tentativa de mudar por definitivo a forma como estavam lidando com as coisas no céu, mas mesmo ela ainda despertava sentimentos de desconfiança.</p><p>Mas a vida seguia como se toda a calamidade sofrida não houvesse acabado céu e terra. O que, para aqueles deuses, de fato não havia.</p><p>Eram eternos. O tempo era diferente. Cem anos passam em um piscar de olhos e quinhentos não mais que um dia. Entre uma calamidade e outra, quem sobrevivia contava a história e se preparava para a próxima.</p><p>E como prova daquilo, como todos os anos, os deuses se sentavam no palácio da imperatriz para apreciarem o banquete e assistirem os contos que os humanos criaram deles.</p><p>— Passe o copo! — gritou um deus marcial em uma das extremidades, recebendo vários gritos de aprovação.</p><p>O copo dourado passou. Mão em mão. Até a música cessar e um deus tomou seu gole com vontade, batendo a mão na mesa. Ele foi o escolhido e teria seu conto encenado no grande teatro montado para a o entretenimento das duas cortes. Os ascendidos e os erguidos. Os deuses que chegaram a corte superior sozinhos e os que foram levados por eles para servir seus palácios, na corte mediana, em uma especia de compensação por se mostrarem humanos únicos e promissores. Naquele dia, todos se sentavam juntos em comunhão.</p><p>No teatro, as cortinas pesadas e vermelhas se abriram, mostrando um jovem bem vestido carregando um arco. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, presos em um coque e andava ao lado de dois rapazes: um armado com uma espada, vestido de forma mais deslumbrante que os outros dois, os cabelos esvoaçantes e negros; e um que andava com um sabre, vestido as roupas mais simples do trio e com os cabelos prateados presos em um rabo de cavalo.</p><p>— Nan Yang Zhen-Jun! — gritaram os deuses de corte mediana, pertencentes ao palácio do homem, o fazendo gargalhar e erguer o arco acima da cabeça.</p><p>— Dianxia, pegaram uma realmente antiga! — gritou o homem olhando para o palanque, onde a imperatriz se sentava, se referindo a pessoa logo abaixo dela, um homem informalmente chamado de Xie Lian, que se servia de polpa de frutas vermelhas e sorria gentilmente por ser chamado, colocando uma mecha do cabelo preto atrás da orelha.</p><p>— Eu vejo, Feng Xin. — disse suave e olhando em outra direção, onde outro homem se sentava, mas que parecia entediado, revirando os olhos para a algazarra. — Mu Qing... você também aparece neste.</p><p>— Eu sei, Dianxia. — disse ele de mal humor e o bufar de Feng Xin era audível, mesmo com o barulho de seus generais.</p><p>A maioria dos deuses já estava acostumada com aquilo e apenas riram e comentaram entre si enquanto so atores encenavam os três jovens treinando em uma montanha, torcendo energeticamente quando as representações de Mu Qing e Feng Xin lutavam entre si.</p><p>— Este conto está errado! Desde quando o general Nan Yang venceu Xuan Zhen Jiang-Jun? — gritou uma moça na mesa do palácio de Xuan Zhen e Mu Qing apertou a ponta do nariz percebendo que outra discussão cansativa começaria.</p><p>— São representações! Os crentes de Nan Yang Zhen-Jun sempre fazem este jogo sujo! — disse um homem batendo o punho na mesa.</p><p>— Os fiéis de Nan Yang Zhen-Jun apenas contam a verdade que os crentes de Xuan Zhen distorcem! — defendeu um rapaz da mesa de Nan Yang.</p><p>Ao redor os deuses perderam o interesse na peça e começaram a acompanhar a discussão das duas mesas, onde os deuses de corte mediana perdiam cada vez mais a compostura e começavam a se levantar e gritar baixarias sem qualquer cuidado ou respeito. Seus deuses de corte superior, por outro lado, pareciam alheios a isso. Nan Yang Zhen-Jun, Feng Xin, ria animado vendo seus generais gritarem e jogarem coisas na outra mesa, sem acertar nada por, Xuan Zhen Jiang-Jun, Mu Qing, ter criado uma barreira ao redor dela, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a participar daquilo, bebendo sua polpa de frutas vermelhas vagarosamente.</p><p>— Dianxia! Mu Qing! — gritou o deus Nan Yang Zhen-Jun colocando as duas mãos sobre o tampo da mesa e se inclinando para frente, apontando o dedo para o teatro que ainda acontecia. — Olhem! É a batalha de Xian Le!</p><p>Os outros dois deuses olharam para ele e então para a peça, vendo suas representações lutarem lado a lado contra um exército de monstros de muitas faces, onde o foco estava em Feng Xin, acertando certeiramente com suas flechas nos pontos mais letais das criaturas.</p><p>— É um conto bem completo. — admirou Xie Lian. — Até onde vai?</p><p>— Se é o da ascensão dele, até pouco depois do exílio, Dianxia. — disse Mu Qing perdendo o interesse na peça. — A propósito, onde está chuva de sangue?</p><p>— San Lang está no templo. — disse o deus animado. — Disse que este ano fará uma surpresa!</p><p>— Imagino o que seu demônio pode fazer para surpreender a essa altura. — murmurou Mu Qing revirando os olhos e Xie Lian riu alegre.</p><p>— San Lang apenas gosta de brincar. — tentou ele, mas era óbvio que ele não se importava em defender chuva de sangue de verdade ou, como o demônio preferia se nomear, Hua Cheng.</p><p>Mesmo sendo controverso um demônio estar no templo de um deus, aquilo era o normal e esperado, afinal, ele praticamente morava naquele lugar e ele podia fazer o que quisesse, afinal, era incontestável o poder do demônio que Xie Lian havia cativado e chamava de marido. E era também inegável que Xie Lian era o único ali com o poder de parar aquele monstro, caso ele se voltasse contra os deuses e o mundo mortal, se um dia fosse necessário. Mesmo que não houvesse um consenso de concordância sobre um deus e um demônio juntos, ninguém possuía a coragem de falar algo realmente contra aquela união. Enquanto Hua Cheng fosse controlado e ficasse em paz, importava realmente se era por dividir a cama com o deus marcial mais poderoso da corte superior, se ele mesmo queria aquilo?</p><p>Havia histórias mais complicadas e difíceis de engolir naquele meio que essa.</p><p>— Passem o copo! Passem o copo! — pediu o coro de deuses e Feng Xin fez questão de o segurar por um tempo até que finalmente riu ao se levantar e o colocar na mesa de Xuan Zhen Jiang-Jun, que estreitou seus olhos para ele.</p><p>— Espero que seja uma ótima trama, general. — disse ele baixo e Mu Qing ergueu uma sobrancelha pegando o copo e sorrindo.</p><p>— A música não parou, Nan Yang Zhen-Jun. — disse calmamente passando o copo para o deus seguinte e várias pessoas riram enquanto Feng Xin retornava ao seu lugar fazendo uma expressão irritada.</p><p>— Feng Xin, apenas seja paciente e a vez de Mu Qing vai chegar. — riu Xie Lian em sua manga e aceitou distraído o que lhe ofereciam.</p><p>De repente a música parou. O deus marcial olhou para a própria mão e viu o copo dourado. Gargalhadas irromperam do salão a medida que o rosto do homem corava e a imperatriz o olhou com pena enquanto ria.</p><p>Os contos do deus marcial da coroa de flores, o príncipe coroado de Xian Le, Taizi Dianxia, variavam de trágicas para picantes. Seus seguidores tinham uma variação de tempo de oitocentos anos e, dependendo da fase de sua vida, os pontos poderia ser sobre qualquer coisa. Os mais atuais fiéis eram também fiéis de Hua Cheng e o relacionamento deles era totalmente aberto até mesmo para os humanos, então as histórias e cantigas eram cantadas em templos, mas se encaixam perfeitamente em casas de prazer também.</p><p>— Pago os créditos para não ter minha vez! — disse ele abaixando o rosto nos braços na mesa, ouvindo gargalhadas e vaias por todo o salão quando o som de moedas foi ouvido e a música recomeçava.</p><p>— Por um segundo eu mesmo tinha pago para não ver nada. — disse Feng Xin com a mão sobre o peito.</p><p>— O mesmo aqui. — disse Mu Qing apertando a ponta do nariz.</p><p>— Vocês dois devem aceitar que Tazi Dianxia está casado e tem suas intimidades! — gritou com humor algum deus no salão.</p><p>— NUNCA! — gritaram os dois deuses juntos, batendo as mãos nas mesas, se erguendo, fazendo Xie Lian ficar ainda mais vermelho.</p><p>— Vocês mesmos tem a de vocês! — gritou uma das deusas da literatura. — Não sejam tão infantis e superprotetores!</p><p>— Sim! Nan Yang Zhen-Jun ate mesmo tem um filho! — disse outra mulher e Feng Xin encolheu os ombros.</p><p>— E eu tenho certeza que Xuan Zhen Jiang-Jun também já possuiu seus amores! — disse um homem e Mu Qing sorriu erguendo o nariz.</p><p>— Sinto em decepcionar, sua alteza, mas meu cultivo impede tais coisas. A renúncia aos prazeres do corpo faz parte, e eu não abriria mão de meus poderes por algo assim. Eu levo a sério minhas responsabilidades.</p><p>— Mas Dianxia possui um marido e o mesmo tipo de cultivo que o general!</p><p>— Hua Cheng empresta o poder espiritual a Dianxia equivalente a pelo menos o poder somado de três de qualquer deus neste salão que não está no palanque real. Se eu estivesse na mesma situação que ele, também deixaria de me preocupar. — rebateu o homem sem se abalar. — Mais que isso, mesmo se existissem dois chuvas de sangue, não há qualquer homem ou mulher que me atraia, seja aqui, seja na cidade fantasma ou no mundo mortal.</p><p>— Isso não pode ser possível! — disse um dos deuses.</p><p>— Passem o copo para ele! Vamos ver seus contos! Deve haver algum romance escondido! — pediu outro e a música recomeçou.</p><p>— Eu realmente não me importo, não há nada a esconder em meu passado ou presente. — afirmou Mu Qing pegando o copo, mas assim que o ergueu para seus lábios, ele foi tomado por Xie Lian, que tomou um gordo gole. — Dianxia!</p><p>— Podem mostrar! — disse o deus erguendo o copo e vários deuses comemoraram quando as cortinas se abriram de novo.</p><p>— Dianxia! — reclamou Mu Qing de novo, se erguendo e Xie Lian o olhou sorrindo amarelo.</p><p>— Vamos, você não precisa se expor para me defender. — disse gentil e Mu Qing revirou os olhos voltando a se sentar. — E também, parece ser um conto sobre meu exílio.</p><p>— Odeio esse conto. — murmurou Mu Qing apoiando a cabeça na mão, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e Xie Lian sorriu se afastando de volta para sua mesa no palanque da imperatriz.</p><p>No palco, os atores que representavam Feng Xin, Xie Lian e Mu Qing estavam presentes novamente, desta vez mal vestidos e andando pelo que parecia ser um lixão. Era visível o desconforto de Mu Qing e Feng Xin enquanto a peça acontecia, mesmo o sorriso de Xie Lian parecia menor e sem graça. A mesa de Xuan Zhen Jiang-Jun estava em silêncio, mas pareceu ficar fria quando a cena que Mu Qing deixava os outros dois deuses e seguia sozinho acontecia no palco. Não muito tempo depois, a mesa sempre barulhenta de Nan Yang Zhen-Jun seguiu o mesmo caminho, quando Feng Xin também abandonou Xie Lian no meio da sujeira.</p><p>— Acho injusto pegar um conto tão antigo! Sabemos que o deus Nan Yang Zhen-Jun partiu por ter uma esposa e filho! — disse um dos deuses de meio céu de uma mesa aleatória em voz baixa, mas pelo silêncio do salão, todos ouviram.</p><p>— E você acha que há algo para se orgulhar sobre isso? No final ela fugiu dele! — disse uma deusa em outro canto em resposta. — Antes de deixar Dianxia, Nan Zhen Jiang-Jun já havia a perdido!</p><p>— Realmente, e depois pegou trauma de mulheres. — riu um homem.</p><p>— Não, isso é de antes! — riu outro.</p><p>— Querem calar a porra da boca? — mandou Feng Xin batendo os punhos na mesa e lançou um olhar raivoso para Mu Qing, mas o homem sequer o olhava, fitava a peça com as sobrancelhas caídas.</p><p>— Me desculpe, Dianxia. — disse Mu Qing se virando para o deus, e Xie Lian sorriu compassivo.</p><p>— Está no passado. — respondeu suave. — Não há o que fazer para mudar, mas não somos mais os mesmos. Se Feng Xin partiu por eu mandar e por sua esposa, você se foi por ser de seu direito seguir seu próprio caminho. Não há o que culpar. Eu mesmo cometi meus erros naquela época.</p><p>As cortinas caíram. Ninguém prestou atenção no que se seguiu depois das despedidas. O clima tenso no salão permaneceu por alguns instantes e então os músicos começaram com a música. Alguns deuses riram nervosos tentando quebrar o clima e logo as conversas voltaram. A mesa de Xuan Zhen Jiang-Jun não recebeu o copo pelo resto da noite e, quando as lanternas subiram, seu palácio ficou em sétima posição, sendo seguido pelo de Nan Yang Zhen-Jun. Xie Lian obviamente havia vencido em primeiro com um número ridículo de lanternas e riso constrangido por saber que era obviamente uma forma de seu marido o agradar e ao mesmo tempo humilhar os outros deuses.</p><p>Depois de mais alguma horas de festa, a cidade celestial estava finalmente em silêncio.</p><p>Em seus palácios, os deuses de corte superior se recolhiam em seus quartos satisfeitos ou irritados pela competição de lanternas. Outros preferiram ir ao mundo mortal, seja por preferirem morar entre os homens disfarçados, fosse para se divertirem nos festivais que ainda aconteciam por toda a madrugada. Xie Lian era um dos que desceram por morar entre os homens, Feng Xin se recolhia em seus aposentos e por fim, Mu Qing havia saído para o festival sozinho.</p><p>Entre as massas de pessoas, o deus de cabelos prateados se escondia como um mero humano dentre tantos. As luzes vermelhas do festival eram alegres e despertavam a animação na maioria das pessoas. Mu Qing caminhava tranquilamente sem preocupação até sair da cidade e se ver em uma casinha mal cuidada a beira da estrada, mantida pelo tempo apenas por cuidados ocasionais do deus e por servir de abrigo a viajantes durante noites chuvosas. O deus entrou.</p><p>A poeira e escuridão eram tão parte daquele lugar quanto ele e, sem paciência, estalou os dedos, fazendo tudo ficar instantaneamente limpo e iluminado por velas. A cidade estava longe demais e o festival agradável, ninguém o incomodaria ali. O homem caminhou pelo chão de terra em direção a um pequeno cômodo que parecia ser um quarto, mas possuía apenas havia um tapete velho de bambu no centro e uma mesinha apoiada por uma pedra na lateral. Era um lugar pobre, simples e se deteriorando, mas mesmo assim o deus sorriu ao se deitar no tapete velho e olhar para cima, através do buraco no telhado de palha, vendo o céu estrelado e brilhante ainda mais esplendoroso por haver várias lanternas.</p><p>Ali era seu lugar de conforto em dias ruins. Onde podia se esconder e fingir que não possuía preocupações. Que podia lembrar de dias mais simples. Sua vida definitivamente era muito mais fácil quando era apenas um menino de periferia tentando conseguir dinheiro e comida para sua mãe doente. O passado podia ser doloroso de lembrar as vezes e a competição de lanternas era sempre uma provação quando ele, Feng Xin ou Xie Lian eram escolhidos para terem seus contos encenados. Muitos erros haviam sido cometidos ao longo de oitocentos anos. Erros que não queria lembrar. Felizmente os homens não possuíam muitas informações dos detalhes, do contrário, seria muito pior.</p><p>Mas isso não impedia Mu Qing de pensar neles a cada gatilhos de memória.</p><p>Xian Le em si foi um grande amontoado de erros em sua vida. Desde a adolescência como humano, havia praticamente escalando montanhas para finalmente se ascender como deus de corte superior. Muita coisa ele havia se arrependido. Outras nem tanto. Mas o tempo que havia compartilhado com Xie Lian e Feng Xin não era nada a não ser complicado de discernir entre bom e ruim, em nuances muito sutis entre a grande sensação de ser impotente diante de tudo.</p><p>Havia conhecido o príncipe herdeiro ainda muito jovem, quando ele decidiu se cultivar e aprender magia em uma montanha isolada do mundo. Mu Qing havia passado meses implorando para ser aceito naquele lugar e apenas conseguiu aquilo por Xie Lian pedir em seu nome. Mas o encontro deles não havia sido nada do qual se orgulhava, afinal, foi apenas por ter se sentido culpado e amedrontado depois de roubar do príncipe uma folha de ouro, que havia caído de um de seus carros de mudança, quando ele havia chegado a montanha. Ele havia a devolvido. Xie Lian o havia acolhido dizendo que ele era de boa indole.</p><p>Mas Feng Xin nunca o havia aceito de verdade. Naquela época eram crianças, mal tendo idade para receberem nomes de cortesia, mas mesmo assim Feng Xin era superprotetor com Xie Lian e havia a pouco tempo sido nomeado como seu guarda costas. Ele era um nobre, melhor amigo do príncipe e a pessoa de sua maior confiança desde a infância. Sua família possuía sua própria forma de aprender magia, mas ele decidiu seguir seu príncipe para a montanha e cultivar seu método herdado sozinho enquanto Xie Lian era ensinado pelos mestres. Sua lealdade a Dianxia era cega, pura e ele definitivamente morreria por ele. E por tudo aquilo, ele odiava Mu Qing. E também por tudo aquilo, ele foi obrigado a conviver com o rapaz.</p><p>Mu Qing então havia se tornado o copeiro do príncipe. Havia nascido e crescido na parte mais pobre da cidade afinal, não havia com ser diferente, mesmo com sua boa aparência, mal sabia ler e escrever naquela época. Mas no geral era um servo bonito, obediente, grato e prestativo. Nada a se reclamar.</p><p>Bem, pelo menos seria assim se Feng Xin não estivesse presente o tempo todo e não houvesse transformado a relação deles em uma competição ao perceber que Mu Qing realmente possuía alguma habilidade como guerreiro e no cultivo. Era complicado para os dois se conterem quando estavam perto, um simples comentário se tornava uma grande briga, às vezes física, ficando cada vez pior e mais violenta a medida que cresciam e ficavam mais fortes.</p><p>E então tudo havia desmoronado de vez.</p><p>Uma criança havia se jogado das torres e Xie Lian havia interrompido a luta que encenava com Mu Qing para a salvar, quebrando a tradição milenar que garantiria um ano próspero ao reino. O desastre de toda a cerimônia por si só era problemático, mas mais tarde, depois de cuidar da criança e retornarem a montanha, descobriram que um dos brincos de pérolas raras e caras do príncipe havia se perdido e, em meio a isso, veio a sugestão de roubo.</p><p>Um quarto fechado, com apenas os três. A história da carta de ouro perdida veio a tona. Mu Qing ainda se sentia sujo pelo ato e diante do desaparecimento do brinco, se sentiu coagido com o olhar questionador do príncipe, mas foi Feng Xin, depois de saber de tudo, quem mais parecia sugerir que foi sua culpa e inquiriu, enquanto Xie Lian tentava explicar que apenas o havia olhado por ser ele quem o ajudava a se trocar e talvez houvesse visto o brinco cair. Ele havia fugido. Havia tentado se distrair colhendo frutas e mais uma vez foi acusado de roubar da montanha, desta vez pelos outros discípulos. Ele se lembrava de ter tremido, querer chorar e fugir daquele lugar. Mas então Xie Lian, preocupado com seu desaparecimento o havia encontrado e defendido.</p><p>E Feng Xin havia se desculpado, provavelmente depois de ouvir um sermão do príncipe sobre a forma que havia pressionado Mu Qing.</p><p>Por instantes ele havia ficado aliviado, talvez até feliz em saber que eles confiavam nele. Mas o tempo provou que não era tão fácil. A relação já ruim daquela dupla havia piorado desde então, acrescentando a desconfiança e tornando a tensão mais forte. Um simples olhar era necessário para começarem a trocar golpes e Xie liam os punia os mandando meditar juntos ou fazerem trava línguas.</p><p>Não muito tempo depois, aos 17 anos, sua alteza real, o príncipe coroado de Xian Le ascendeu como deus marcial de corte superior, levando com ele seu primeiro e segundo general como deuses da corte mediana de seu palácio. Mas mesmo com o novo status divino, nada realmente havia melhorado, apenas tinham mais responsabilidades. E em meio a tantos afazeres, Feng Xin e Mu Qing ainda tinham tempo para discutir e brigar.</p><p>O único problema eram os corpos que não se feriram e aguentava muito mais tempo. A exaustão física de ser mortal os fazia parar e se afastarem no passado, mas aquilo não acontecia mais. Nada mais aprecia ser o bastante para apaziguar aquele fogo e agressividade e, em certo ponto, não era possível saber mais o que estavam fazendo.</p><p>Às escondidas no palácio de Dianxia, os dois desapareciam pelos cômodos juntos. Os suspiros eram escondidos por selos e barreiras. As marcas disfarçadas com roupas mais fechadas e poder espiritual voltado para a cura ainda mais rápida. As provocações se tornaram praticamente apenas verbais na frente de sua alteza, ficando as lutas físicas reservadas ambientes trancados com apenas seus dois principais generais presentes. Não era algo dito. Ninguém sabia o que acontecia. Mais empenhados que continuar com aquelas práticas luxuriosas, estavam em a manter em segredo.</p><p>E então veio a batalha do reino de Xian Le. O estresse diário em meio a guerra e a luta contra uma doença consumia cada gota de energia e sanidade. O estresse era alto demais e pequenos atos de traição para com seu príncipe em prol das vidas que se perderam foram feitos. Ajudar uma família, os deixando sair da cidade através da muralha. Salvar um jovem com habilidades promissoras da morte na linha de frente o expulsando do exército. Criar alianças sem qualquer verdade no que prometia aos nobres para que dessem e financiam uma batalha que Mu Qing já tinha como certo que perderiam.</p><p>Eles haviam discutido. Muitas vezes. Mas naquele período, parecia ser uma corda muito esticada, pronta a se romper a cada segundo. Mu Qing era responsável pela logística, tinha consciência de que nada que fosse feito surtiria efeito sem algum sacrifício. Mas Xie Lian não sabia como abrir mão, inocentemente pensando que poderia salvar a todos e Feng Xin tão pouco pensava que seu príncipe não conseguiria em sua sua fé cega. Mu Qing havia ouvido muito. Feng Xin por vezes havia gritado em seu rosto, o deixando sem reação. Para o deus, parecia ser pretensioso demais da parte de Mu Qing dar ideias às quais seu príncipe não concordava ou em criticar suas decisões. A palavra de Danxia era lei. Mu Qing não passava de um copeiro, não tinha posição para dizer algo.</p><p>E no fim, foi como sabia que seria. Xian Le caiu. O exílio veio. Ele não suportou ter de viver daquele jeito. Estavam todos na mesma situação, mas ele era o servo. Ele os havia deixado. Os encontros as escondidas há muito tempo esquecidos em meio a sangue, batalhas, exaustão e uma vida miserável. Quantas vezes havia sido chamado de traidor e escória por Feng Xin? Ele havia perdido as contas.</p><p>Ele então havia lutado. Ascendido como deus de corte mediana. Ofendido e traído mais uma vez seu príncipe. Voltado a eles apenas para ser expulso por Xie Lian e ser mais odiado ainda por seu antigo amante.</p><p>Mas até mesmo ele tinha seus padrões e limites.</p><p>Não teve mais coragem de se colocar diante de Dianxia e não conseguia ser paciente com Feng Xin quando ele se ascendeu também. Ele não queria o ouvir, ele não insistiria em se explicar. Se tornaram rivais. Seus palácios se atacavam constantemente. Seus fiéis seguiam o mesmo caminho, começando lutas sem sentido, inspirados pelos deuses. Seu contos eram entrelaçados em grandes disputas territoriais e mesquinhas. Competições inúteis e batalhas épicas contadas ao redor de fogueiras pelos mortais para divertir a todos.</p><p>Então a última grande calamidade aconteceu.</p><p>Os céus se uniram em busca de proteger o mundo humano de um demônio cruel e poderoso. Mais uma vez os três ficaram juntos por opção e afinidade. Velhos hábitos eram difíceis de deixar de lado em momentos difíceis. Arrependimentos de um passado de oitocentos anos perdidos foram perdoados. Xie Lian era um homem bom e havia vivido entre os homens por tempo o bastante para amadurecer. Mu Qing o seguiria pelo resto da vida. Mas certas relações definitivamente haviam ficado esquecidas.</p><p>Mu Qing suspirou deitado na esteira de bambu e virou para o lado.</p><p>Alguns laços, apesar de terem perdido a outra ponta, ainda o mantinham amarrado e preso em um tempo muito distante e que não conseguia seguir em frente.</p><p>O rosto de Feng Xin quando o provocaram mais cedo sobre sua vida amorosa não havia demonstrado nada. E, mesmo que Mu Qing achasse que era certo — já haviam se passado quase mil anos — ainda havia doido perceber que realmente não havia significado nada. Se bem que deveria já saber disso depois de ser odiado por tantos séculos. Mas, principalmente, deveria ter dado com enterrado quando veio a tona que o outro deus havia tido um caso e um filho no período de exílio. E Mu Qing tinha certeza que quando Feng Xin começou aquele romance, ele ainda estava com eles.</p><p>Infelizmente para todos, a criança não chegou realmente a nascer, sendo usado como sacrifício e se tornado um demônio, fazendo sua mãe não conseguir descansar em paz e se convertendo em um fantasma ressentido. Quem poderia prever isso? Parecia que Feng Xin havia tido sua parcela de dores na vida romântica também. Mas nada daquilo importava mais. Depois da grande calamidade, mulher e filho haviam se libertado e estavam livres no mundo. Feng Xin finalmente poderia se reunir com eles se conseguisse os encontrar. E o homem se empenhava naquela missão completamente.</p><p>Naquela nova história, a que Mu Qing havia compartilhado com o Feng Xin havia sido engolida pelo tempo e desaparecido. Assim como as guerras e batalhas vividas, amores também se dispersaram e foram esquecidos. Não seria diferente para um deus, mortal ou demônio.</p><p>Sem se sentir com muitas forças, Mu Qing fechou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo rosto de feições delicadas. Pela primeira vez em séculos ele estava com suas dívidas quitadas. Havia pago seus pecados contra seu príncipe e recebido seu perdão. Mas não sentia que poderia isso realmente mudar alguma coisa em como se sentia. Estava preso por correntes fortes demais ao passado enquanto Xie Lian e Feng Xin haviam seguido em frente e, um lugar onde todos já haviam partido, era muito frio e escuro para se estar sozinho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Missão parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feng Xin e Mu Qing são escalados juntos em uma missão, apesar de o clima estranho entre eles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A única coisa que Feng Xin queria naquele momento era ter paz de espírito.</p><p>Não era muito a se pedir! As pessoas podiam apenas sair devagar do salão dos deuses e deixar ele ir para seu próprio palácio questionar a própria existência em paz!</p><p>Afinal, ultimamente era a única coisa que ele fazia mesmo.</p><p>Se trancava ou tentava encontrar Jian Lan. Falhando vergonhosamente nesse segundo quesito.</p><p>Xie Lian nem mesmo queria o ouvir sobre o assunto mas! O Xie Lian! O ser mais paciente e puro que existia! Quando Feng Xin começava Dianxia o interrompia repetindo - diversas vezes em uma mesma frase, como que para deixar claro e dar ênfase, como se Feng Xin possuísse um problema cognitivo de compreensão - que ela tomou a decisão dela e que ele tinha que respeitar. Mas ele precisava saber que eles estavam bem! Ele tinha o direito de se preocupar com sua criança, certo?</p><p>Mas o que mais o incomodava, alem da falta de noticias, era o comportamento de Mu Qing.</p><p>Durante toda a bagunça Mu Qing havia se comportado de forma infantil como sempre. O estressando e jogando em seu rosto que ele havia tido um filho e abandonado Dianxia por causa de uma mulher. Claro que isso era totalmente uma interpretação errada da situação! Ele apenas havia deixado Xie Lian por ele o mandar ir embora e cuidar da própria vida e, se não fosse uma situação tão desgastante e ele não estivesse tão chateado com o afastamento do amigo na época, ele permaneceria ao seu lado, independente da dificuldade e do que Xie Lian fizesse. Mas ele também estava em seu limite.</p><p>Mas Mu Qing nunca o havia dado oportunidade de explicar este detalhe e Feng Xin também não sentia que deixar Dianxia era o real problema pra ele. Em realidade, independente do que Mu Qing tinha com aquela história de seu filho, o problema para Feng Xin era que Mu Qing o tratava tão friamente desde que toda a confusão com Jun Wu se findou, que ele não sabia mais em qual problema deveria se focar primeiro para resolver. E toda aquela situação o fazia se sentir perdido, prejudicado, irritado, magoado e, muito provavelmente, se alguém pisasse em seu calo poderia explodir a pessoa sem pensar duas vezes apenas com o olhar.</p><p>Fosse como for, quando tudo havia finalmente acabado, ele realmente achou que teria seus dias com os amigos e Jian Lan de volta, teria sua família de volta, mas parecia ser o único a pensar assim. A única solução que encontrou então foi evitava sair do próprio palácio para não ter de ser ignorado por Mu Qing e se concentrar na busca por seu filho e esposa no mundo mortal. Um problema de cada vez. Teria a eternidade para quebrar a cara de Mu Qing quando resolvesse seus outros problemas. Tempo não era uma preocupação.</p><p>Pelo menos, era esse o plano, mas era difícil o manter quando o tiravam a força de seus aposentos e o faziam participar daquelas reuniões!</p><p>Era dificil ignorar o problema "Mu Qing" com ele na sua frente!</p><p>No início, pensava que o tratamento frio de Mu Qing passaria e ele iria o incomodar de alguma outra forma, fosse quando ele pedia informação na matriz de comunicação celestial ou quando Xie Lian os chamava para fazer algo juntos. Mas Mu Qing apenas... agia como se ele não passasse de outro deus, ou seja, mesmo que revirasse os olhos e tentasse controlar as expressões impacientes, ele ainda o tratava de forma cordial e respeitosa como a etiqueta manda.</p><p>Claro. Do ponto de vista geral, aquilo era um avanço! Xie Lian já havia elogiado por eles terem resolvidos suas diferenças e batido palmas alegre por estarem em paz. Os outros deuses por não os ver brigando por onde iam, passaram a chamar os dois mais frequentemente para os próprios palácios, quando comemoravam algo, melhorando as relações - pois antes tinham de escolher um ou outro e, para não desagradar ninguém, os dois ficavam fora.</p><p>Mas para Feng Xin aquilo era insuportavel.</p><p>Brigar era a forma deles de interagir. Gritar e se socar era como mostram proximidade. Mas Mu Qing agora, até quando Feng Xin pedia ajuda por sua esposa, se ele soubesse de algo, o dizia francamente e sem rodeios, encerrando o assunto como se ele fosse um qualquer. E desde que Xie Lian havia decidido passar temporadas no céu para ajudar a imperatriz, Ling Wen, na administração - como figura marcial necessária no poder - ele via os dois juntos com frequência nos locais públicos, agindo de maneira próxima, como era antigamente.</p><p>Naquele momento, até Hua Cheng parecia mais próximo de Mu Qing que ele! Quando o rei fantasma estava presente os gritos irritados de Mu Qing e a risada do chuva de sangue podiam ser ouvidos de longe! E quando Feng Xin se aproximava para conversar também, ele ia preferir mil vezes que Mu Qing agisse de forma infantil e saísse causando uma cena. Mas ele na verdade continuava ali. Conversava normalmente. Não fingia que ele não estava presente e o respondia, às vezes até ria de alguma coisa.</p><p>Ele o tratava civilizadamente e isso era pior que se ele claramente o ignorasse. Era um claro sinal que ele não ocupava uma posição na sua vida mais. Que ele ali ou não, não lhe afetava nem um pouco. Que ele não sentia nada.</p><p>Ele preferia se trancar em casa a ter de lidar com aquilo.</p><p>O que não podia fazer naquele momento.</p><p>Por ser um deus marcial, ainda tinha de ir em reuniões e nelas as coisas ficavam desconfortáveis, pois ele agia como sempre foi, as alfinetadas e provocações ainda existindo quando respondia a Mu Qing, mas ele rebatia a tudo de forma franca ou ignorava sem parecer ligar, deixando para Feng Xin a imagem do brigão e para Mu Qing a de sensato e polido.</p><p>No início ele até pensou que se tratava de uma estratégia de Mu Qing para o afetar de outra forma, já que sempre saia furioso pelos olhares que recebia. Mas quando respondeu da mesma forma, achando que iria o abalar, Mu Qing seguiu com sua performance pacífica e a relação parecia finalmente ter chegado em um nível de paz.</p><p>Mas Feng Xin sentia como se um abismo houvesse sido criado entre eles.</p><p>E tudo piorava por aquele abismo existir. Ele não sabia como interagir com Mu Qing e ele claramente não parecia estar interessado nele se não houvesse outra pessoa envolvida. Então ele apenas podia o olhar de longe.</p><p>E olhar Mu Qing de longe passou a ser fascinante.</p><p>Memórias voltavam como ondas cada vez mais fortes. Memórias que ele tinha certeza de ter esquecido ao ponto de até ter pensado que foi algo que imaginou.</p><p>Ele já havia tido Mu Qing e vivido aquela tensão de estar perto e não saber como reagir.</p><p>Mas, no passado, ele poderia o procurar e, às escondidas, o provar e tocar como quisesse. Tirar o prova física sobre qual era seu humor sobre Mu Qing com o passar dos dias, independente da natureza. Ele poderia lutar contra ele ou adorar seu corpo por horas a fio.</p><p>Agora, ele apenas engolia em seco e frustrado, sem conseguir sequer chamar por seu nome, mesmo estando sentado atrás dele.</p><p>Ele fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar no que Ling Wen dizia, mas o cheiro doce de Mu Qing viajava para ele, despertando lembranças que não precisava naquele momento.</p><p>- Então, vamos deixar claro aqui, como é o seu território, resolva isso. - disse Ling Wen batendo o pergaminho no palanque. - Alguma crítica?</p><p>- Nenhuma, se me deixarem resolver sozinho. - disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin abriu os olhos.</p><p>- Não pode, Mu Qing. - disse Xie Lian parado com as mãos nas costas do lado direito de Ling Wen. - San Lang disse que o ser que está naquela região é muito antigo e muito forte. Não chega a ser uma calamidade, mas é quase isso.</p><p>- Espera, se seu Hua Cheng conhece o espírito, então ele não deveria cuidar dele? - questionou Feng Xin se intrometendo e Xie Lian o olhou sorrindo.</p><p>- Ele esta ocupado.</p><p>O sorriso de Xie Lian era gentil, mas Feng Xin se encolheu imediatamente e se calou. Ele sabia que Hua Cheng não estava ocupado coisa nenhuma e simplesmente não faria nada porque não era algo que envolvia Xie Lian. Aquele demônio era útil apenas quando queria, não dava para contar com ele para nada e Xie Lian não pedia também que ele o fizesse.</p><p>- Quem vai com o Mu Qing? - questionou Feng Xin por fim sentindo uma veia saltar.</p><p>- Eu não preciso que ninguém vá.</p><p>- O caralho que não precisa! Se o Dianxia diz que você precisa de ajuda, você vai levar alguém!</p><p>- E quem diabos você pensa que... - começou Mu Qing se virando para trás, apertando o encosto entre os dedos. Mas ao encarar Feng Xin por alguns segundos soltou a mão e revirou os olhos, voltando a olhar para frente.</p><p>- Eu sou um deus marcial. O demônio, espírito, o que quer que seja este ser... ele está em terras de minha regência. Se eu não puder lidar com isso sozinho, não posso me chamar de deus. - disse Mu Qing cruzando os braços.</p><p>- Mu Qing, não se trata de acharmos que você não tem força, mas que agir sozinho é um problema. - tentou Xie Lian em seu tom apaziguador.</p><p>- E também, mandar deuses marciais sozinhos se mostrou pouco eficiente. Ou vão dois ou um deus de outra regência deve ajudar remotamente. Mas como estamos ainda consertando a cidade celestial, não temos ninguém que não seja também um deus marcial que posso estar dispensado da reconstrução e descer ao mundo mortal com você.</p><p>- Então não mande ninguém. Eu irei sozinho.</p><p>- Deixa de ser teimoso! - chiou Feng Xin sem resistir e dando um tapa atrás da cabeça de Mu Qing, que se inclinou perigosamente para frente, precisando apoiar as mãos no encosto da cadeira de outro deus para não bater ou cair.</p><p>Por um segundo todos ficaram em silêncio. A agressão entre eles já havia parado tinha algum tempo e, obviamente, Mu Qing não esperava aquilo. Feng Xin recolheu a mão e se levantou, segurando os ombros do outro e o ajudando a se sentar direito.</p><p>- Eu-... - tentou começar, mas Mu Qing bateu suas mãos de seus ombros e lhe lançou um olhar duro e frio.</p><p>- Certo. Já que resolvemos que você vai levar alguém...- começou Ling Wen ignorando toda a cena. - Acho que é melhor alguém que você já tenha familiaridade. Nan Yang Zhen-Jun, você está disponível para acompanhá-lo?</p><p>- Eu não tenho nada planejado, mas eu não sei do que se trata essa missão...- disse francamente se sentando, ainda desconcertado do tapa e da reação de Mu Qing.</p><p>- Estamos falando disso tem pelo menos duas horas ... Alguém dormiu durante a explicação... - murmurou Ling Wen e alguns deuses riram.</p><p>Feng Xin não precisava olhar para saber que Mu Qing revirou os olhos e que claramente deveria pensar "claro que ele estava dormindo, é um inútil". Mas o que ele pensava não importava, a risada dos outros deuses era irritante. Ele se ergueu e seu arco se materializou em sua mão.</p><p>- O que foi? Alguém quer me testar? - questionou irritado olhando ao redor. - Posso ter dormido, mas eu sou mais forte que a maioria de vocês!</p><p>- Apenas se cale. - disse Mu Qing baixo o olhando por sobre o ombro. - Você está errado, compreende algo simples assim?</p><p>Feng Xin engoliu em seco e tencionou os ombro, virando o rosto irritado e cruzando os braços. O silêncio caiu novamente na sala.</p><p>- Se fosse para escolher, eu iria sozinho ou pediria a Dianxia para me ajudar, mas imagino que esteja ocupado ou que chuva de sangue presente vá espantar a caça de novo. - disse Mu Qing soltando o ar vagarosamente.</p><p>- Como é um espírito dimensional, se ele sentir a presença de San Lang, ele vai desaparecer por ter medo. E se ele se for, perderemos os jovens sequestrados. Então não podemos cuidar do assunto. - explicou Xie Lian erguendo os ombros parecendo sentir por aquilo.</p><p>- Mas se o chuva de sangue não for, Dianxia pode auxiliar Xuan Zhen Jiang-Jun, correto? - perguntou um deus sentado ao fundo do salão e o lugar fez silêncio.</p><p>O rosto de Xie Lian ficou levemente rosa e ele olhou para baixo constrangido. Ling Wen esfregou suas costas e pigarreou, mas o clima continuava desconfortável.</p><p>Por sua relação com Hua Cheng, Xie Lian possuía muita essência do rei fantasma sobre si, do tipo que não era possível purificar por ele ter recebido de bom grado. Precisando de muitos dias de reclusão e cultivo para tal coisa, algo que não era muito interessante para ninguém, pois, mesmo com a essência, ele ainda era o deus marcial mais poderoso e, com a energia espiritual "emprestada" de Hua Cheng, ele era invencível.</p><p>Com isso em vista, era melhor manter Xie Lian por perto e capaz de lutar, que pedir que ele se purificasse em caso de grande catástrofe ou coisa do tipo. E no fim, todos ali eram deuses também, deveriam ser capazes de fazer algumas missões sem a ajuda de Dianxia ou Hua Cheng.</p><p>Mas é claro, o novato não sabia daquilo.</p><p>- O que? Por que todos se calaram? Não seria mais fácil enviar o deus mais poderoso para esta missão, já que é perigosa? - insistiu o deus novato e Feng Xin abaixou o rosto na mão, tampando os olhos, sentindo vergonha alheia.</p><p>- Olhe bem para nosso Dianxia e me diz se sua alteza consegue ver qualquer centímetro dele que não esteja contaminado pela energia ressentida de Hua Cheng! - chiou Mu Qing parecendo impaciente.</p><p>Mais uma vez o salão ficou em silêncio e Xie Lian parecia querer se esconder atrás de Ling Wen de tão constrangido. Ling Wen pigarreou novamente.</p><p>- Como exclareciso, Dianxia não pode ir nessa missão. Então, Nan Yang Zhen-Jun, estou escalando você para suporte, uma vez que já estão acostumados a trabalharem juntos. - explicou Ling Wen.</p><p>- Tudo bem.- concordou Feng Xin sem muita cerimônia.</p><p>Ele e Mu Qing tinham suas diferenças e problemas, mas sempre trabalharam bem juntos quando importava, não era novidade ou um problema.</p><p>Pelo menos ele pensou que não.</p><p>Mu Qing sentado à sua frente apertou o indicador e o polegar nas têmporas.</p><p>- Não tem outra pessoa? - questionou Mu Qing parecendo de muita pouca vontade. - Sua alteza Qi Ying está livre. De um brutamontes para outro, não faz diferença.</p><p>Feng Xin abriu a boca pronto para disparar uma maldição para ele em uma reação imediata, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio quando o teor da frase caiu sobre seus ombros. E isso foi sentido por alguns ali que se remexeram desconfortáveis em suas cadeiras percebendo o clima tenso.</p><p>Mu Qing não estava apenas dispensando Feng Xin ao dizer aquilo, isso seria normal, mas pedir por Yi Zhen no seu lugar era o mesmo que dizer que ele preferia qualquer um, mesmo o mais problemático e incontrolável dos deuses, a ter de fazer aquilo com Feng Xin.</p><p>Ele o estava negando completamente.</p><p>Feng Xin era ruim de esconder como se sentia e, naquele momento, se sentiu tão humilhado e envergonhado que apenas conseguiu voltar seu olhar para o chão. A negação forte de sua presença havia o atingido como uma faca no peito. Não era algo que ele estivesse esperando.</p><p>Não achou que sua presença desagradava o outro a aquele ponto.</p><p>- Bem, se Xuan Zhen Jiang-jun não gosta da ideia que eu vá, acho que podem escolher outro. - disse Feng Xin por fim em voz baixa e coçando a nuca desconfortável.</p><p>Mais deuses se remexeram em seus lugares. Os novatos perdidos por terem pegado pouco da nova era, onde eles conviviam em relativa paz, questionavam os mais velhos sobre o que acontecia. Os sussurros subiam e Feng Xin não conseguiu evitar olhar para as costas de Mu Qing, percebendo que elas estavam tensas.</p><p>- Dispensar um colega deus assim... e ainda pedir por sua alteza Qi Ying... - murmurou uma deusa ao fundo.</p><p>- Eu sei que tinham problemas, mas preferir uma máquina de destruição impulsiva como sua alteza Qi Ying... o rancor entre eles deve ser muito forte.</p><p>- Uma missão tão delicada...</p><p>- Mesmo delicada, formalidades são necessárias. É de uma cara muito grossa dispensar um deus na frente de todos nós desta forma!</p><p>- Xuan Zhen Jiang-jun desde o fim da luta contra Jun Wu tem se mostrado petulante e esnobe mesmo, não estou surpreso.</p><p>- CHEGA! - disse Feng Xin se levantando sem conseguir ouvir mais aqueles sussurros. - Se ele não quer que eu vá, eu não vou. Não é grande coisa! Eu tenho meus afazeres!</p><p>- Você vai, Feng Xin. - disse Xie Lian parecendo recuperar sua postura e com um tom sério. - Não é uma missão qualquer. Eu planejava ir, mas as circunstâncias me impedem. Preciso de gente de confiança e que saibam trabalhar juntos. Você e Mu Qing se conhecem a quase mil anos e já estiveram em muitas missões juntos. Estou escalando os dois!</p><p>- Mas Dianxia! - tentou Mu Qing se levantando também.</p><p>- Não, Mu Qing. - dispensou Xie Lian erguendo uma mão. - A situação pede por ser resolvida o mais rápido possível. Você é o deus que rege aquela área e vocês são mais poderosos em seus territórios. Você vai por ser o sua área de regência, Feng Xin vai por ser você.</p><p>- Dianxia, com todo respeito, mas eu não quero obrigar ninguém a ficar em minha presença. Se ele não acha possível trabalharmos mais juntos eu... - começou Feng Xin, mas se interrompeu.</p><p>Seu olhar enquanto falava caiu para Mu Qing de pé a sua frente aos poucos. Queria deixar claro que não se colocaria em seu caminho se ele não o quisesse ali. Ele não suportava o tratamento que recebia, mas não era alguém com cara tão grossa de se impor a outra pessoa. Porém, o que quer que fosse terminar de dizer ficou em sua boca, foi mastigado e engolido. Mu Qing o olhava de volta por sobre o ombro, havia um brilho de irritação em seus olhos e até frustração, mas também outra coisa. As sobrancelhas estavam minimamente abaixadas, os lábios levemente comprimidos. Sutilmente Mu Qing balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.</p><p>A ação toda não foi de mais de um segundo. Se Feng Xin não o conhecesse bem, ele não teria sequer percebido, vendo apenas o que a maioria viu: um deus mandando o outro se calar com um olhar.</p><p>Mas o que Feng Xin entendeu foi a verdade "não é o que você está dizendo, não fale besteiras!".</p><p>Mu Qing não o estava dispensando por ser desagradavel, mas por outro motivo. Feng Xin não conseguia sequer pensar em algum que o fizesse preferir Yi Zhen a ele. Mas saber que não era dispensado por Mu Qing sequer suportar o ter ao seu lado o fez relaxar os ombros e soltar o ar aliviado, cruzando os braços na frente do peito para disfarçar e Mu Qing pareceu relaxar minimamente também.</p><p>- Dianxia, se você puder reconsiderar...- tentou Mu Qing de novo, mas desta vez foi Ling Wen a interromper, batendo um pergaminho no palanque.</p><p>- Chega! Eu não tenho o dia todo. Já decidimos e estamos apenas notificando a vocês dois. Parem de agir como crianças! - disse ela impaciente e jogando uma mecha do cabelo para trás do ombro. - Dianxia já disse a natureza da situação e da escolha. Apenas acatem ao imperador.</p><p>O salão mais uma vez ficou em silêncio e Xie Lian olhava para Ling Wen de olhos arregalados, pronto para dizer que não era para o chamar de imperador, quando ele tinha passado todo o comando do céu para a deusa, mas com um olhar ele se calou também, cruzando as mãos comportadamente nas costas.</p><p>Os deuses presentes abaixaram a cabeça em sincronia reconhecendo a posição dos dois.</p><p>"Você vai comigo então." disse Mu Qing em sua matriz de comunicação pessoal e Feng Xin apenas não pulou no lugar por estar ele mesmo prestes a o chamar.</p><p>"Parece que será como os velhos tempos." tentou Feng Xin sem resistir a erguer levemente as laterais dos lábios, mas as retraiu ao ver Mu Qing voltar a tensionar o corpo. "Eu sei que as coisas estão estranhas desde o monte Tonglu, mas você mesmo disse..."</p><p>"Não vamos falar disso agora." disse Mu Qing interrompendo. "Apenas preste atenção no que Ling Wen diz. Não quero criar uma comoção maior que já criamos."</p><p>Feng Xin apertou os lábios ainda encarando o corpo do outro tão tenso que ele quase podia ouvir os tendões esticados como cordas de guqin. Suas mãos coçaram para se esticarem e apertar seus ombros duros e dar algum conforto, mas ele se manteve imóvel e em silêncio. Obediente.</p><p>- Ótimo, - disse Ling Wen soltando o ar e o puxando em quantidade, comos e tentasse captar do ar toda a paciência que perdeu. - Xuan Zhen Jiang-jun, explique para ele os detalhes. Não tenho tempo de explicar de novo.</p><p>Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>- Estão dispensados. - disse Xie Lian sorrindo amavelmente e acenando para a porta.</p><p>Feng Xin havia perdido muito da reunião imerso nos próprios pensamentos, então não tinha mesmo muita ideia do que acabou de acontecer e a que missão iria. Sua cabeça girava ao redor das poucas dicas, mas não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão por finalmente sentir o entendimento de algo o acertar.</p><p>Iria ficar sozinho com Mu Qing depois de tanto tempo, com a relação estranha como estava e, a pior parte, havia praticamente implorado por isso na frente de todos os deuses.</p><p>Ele sentia o coração disparar e o rosto arder, preferindo o esconder ao colocar uma mão na frente da boca ao sair a passos duros e apressados do salão.</p><p>Quando ele voltou a si completamente, já estava caminhando pelas ruas douradas, rumando ao palácio de Xuan Zhen Jiang-jun, quando viu duas figuras paradas perto dos portões.</p><p>Uma completamente de branco e a outra em Prata, branco e azul. Ele não precisava se aproximar mais para ouvir, sua conexão com Xie Lian e Mu Qing era antiga e seus sentidos já estavam pré-programados a captar sons que vinham deles por todos os anos que lutavam lado a lado. Como se fosse um instinto de proteção, caso fosse necessário ir ajudar.</p><p>- Eu sei que suas intenções são para além deste ser! - reclamou Mu Qing fazendo uma careta, mas Xie Lian permanecia com um sorriso gentil. - Não tinha precisava de ser Feng Xin!</p><p>- Você pensa demais de mim...</p><p>- Xie Lian! - repreendeu o outro e o deus marcial das flores realmente encolheu os ombros, surpreendendo Feng Xin. - Você disse que não faria nada!</p><p>- Eu não fiz!</p><p>- O caralho que não fez!</p><p>- Você é cabeça dura, Mu Qing. Eu não fiz. É tudo verdade!</p><p>- Eu nunca ouvi falar em nada como este demônio, espirito, sei la!! Em quase mil anos! Como aparece logo depois de termos conversado?</p><p>- Bem, as coisas mudam, Jun Wu também estava no comando por cinco mil anos e agora veja só, temos uma imperatriz e nem é uma deusa marcial....</p><p>Feng Xin não sabia sobre o que falavam, mas franziu o cenho por perceber que Xie Lian estava ficando muito parecido com chuva de sangue na forma de falar. Ele não gostou.</p><p>Mu Qing respirou fundo e colocou dois dedos sobre a testa.</p><p>- Eu sei que você tem boas intenções, mas porque isso agora?</p><p>- Eu ja disse, não fui eu que fez nada! Ling Wen está no comando, eu sou meio que só o segurança dela...</p><p>- Não brinque com minha inteligência, Dianxia. Eu não sou o estúpido do Feng Xin.</p><p>- Eu sei que você não vai acreditar em mim, mas eu juro pelos meus pais, que tudo isso não é coisa minha ou planejado por mim. - Mu Qing encarou seriamente o deus de branco e Xie Liam colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros alegremente. - Pode usar a espada da verdade em mim!</p><p>- E trazer a desgraça do chuva de sangue para minha vida? Não. O quero longe de mim e de minha casa, principalmente do meu jardim! - Mu Qing suspirou. - Você jurou por seus pais e eu acredito em você. Mas seja o que for que quem está por trás disso tenha planejado, apenas vai perder o tempo.</p><p>- Você realmente pensa demais. - disse Xie Lian dando tapinhas amigáveis na cabeça de Mu Qing. - Apenas se comporte na missão, depois conversamos.</p><p>- Você... Tanto faz. Ao menos me livre do fardo e explique por você mesmo a Feng Xin o que deve ser feito. Eu não sinto que tenho humor para ele.</p><p>- Mas vocês não estão convivendo pacificamente agora? - Questionou Xie Lian virando a cabeça, vendo Feng Xin e sorrindo pequeno, voltando a olhar para Mu Qing como se não tivesse o percebido ali.</p><p>- Apenas com outras pessoas envolvidas. Eu não converso sozinho com ele tem... muito tempo. Desde pouco depois de chuva de sangue voltar e não precisamos mais nos preocupar com você.</p><p>- Vocês foram muito atenciosos comigo naquela época. - disse Xie Lian segurando as proprias mãos na frente do corpo e Mu Qing virou o rosto.</p><p>- Você disse que seríamos amigos... e... eu quis ser. Eu venho tentado ser. Por tudo que eu já fiz de errado... - disse ele parecendo arrancar à força cada frase de dentro de si, fazendo Xie Lian abrir um pouco mais o sorriso.</p><p>Feng Xin não estava participando ativamente da conversa, mas sentiu no próprio peito a mudança de Mu Qing sobre aquilo. Como ele estava se esforçando para fazer as coisas certas dessa vez.</p><p>- Tudo ficou no passado. - disse Xie Lian tranquilamente. - Somos amigos. E eu sei que você tem suas próprias coisas a resolver. Não irei tentar fazer nada para me intrometer nisso. San Lang também já me advertiu sobre isso. Francamente, ele ficou bem irritado comigo por insistir que eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa.</p><p>- Não me faça sentir que devo agradecer ao chuva de sangue por algo. - disse Mu Qing fazendo uma careta e Xie Lian encolheu os ombros sorrindo.</p><p>- Então não direi. Mas o que eu disse na reunião é a verdade. Independente do que acontece ou aconteceu em outros sentidos, você e Feng Xin trabalham bem juntos e eu não posso confiar em outras pessoas para isso. É o tipo de coisa que eu e San Lang resolvemos, mas não conseguimos chegar perto sem perder o rastro. Já perdemos duas vezes. Demora meses para que ele volte e consigamos o encontrar.</p><p>- Eu entendo a situação. Infelizmente.</p><p>- Mu Qing, eu sei que eu não devo me meter, mas você deveria conversar direito com o Feng Xin! - insistiu Xie Lian cruzando os braços na frente do peito.</p><p>- Se eu devo ou não fazer algo, com o perdão de sua alteza, não é da sua conta. - retrucou Mu Qing. - E eu me sinto exausto. Me retirarei para me preparar para a missão. Você pode dizer a Feng Xin sobre os detalhes por mim.</p><p>- Claro. - disse Xie Lian e Mu Qing fez uma reverência com os braços em arco, muito mais do costume que por qualquer coisa.</p><p>Xie Lian riu baixinho e abaixou a cabeça, assistindo Mu Qing se retirar em seu palácio.</p><p>Quando os olhos castanhos de dianxia caíam sobre Feng Xin, por outro lado, o homem quis correr para longe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Missão parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viajando para a cidade de Xuan Zhen os deuses falam um pouco sobre o passado e o demônio faz seu primeiro movimento!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Você parece péssimo. — murmurou Mu Qing o olhando pelo canto dos olhos.</p><p>Feng Xin apenas soltou um suspiro exausto e audível.</p><p>Xie Lian não havia possuído piedade com ele quando explicou sobre a missão e o orientar a não falar de sua ex-esposa ou filho neste período. Aparentemente ele estava insuportável sobre o assunto — algo que ele vinha dizendo já havia um bom tempo — e falar disso só ia irritar a todos ao redor. E quando todos era apenas Mu Qing, era melhor ele manter a boca fechada! Ele nunca havia visto Dianxia mais irritado ao falar sobre algo, parecia quase que ele o ameaçava sobre aquilo, então sua mente havia bloqueado Jian Lan e Cuocuo por tempo indeterminado para a própria segurança.</p><p>Se não fosse Mu Qing o matar por falar demais do assunto, Xie Lian definitivamente o faria quando a missão acabasse.</p><p>— Este lugar parece muito normal...— observou Mu Qing alheio a suas dores e Feng Xin ergueu a cabeça para ver ao redor.</p><p>A matriz de teleporte os havia enviado para um beco em uma cidade dentro do território de Xuan Zhen Jiang-jun. Era um dos locais mais ricos e prósperos daquelas terras, as ruas eram largas e lotadas, as pessoas andavam calmamente em meio a gritos de comerciantes em roupas coloridas e requintadas.</p><p>Feng Xin soltou um assobio.</p><p>— É aqui que fica seu templo principal? — questionou ele olhando para o fim da larga avenida, onde um enorme templo se erguia com bandeiras douradas balançando ao vento e estátuas de dragões ferozes pareciam proteger a entrada.</p><p>Feng Xin deu alguns passos para fora do beco em direção ao meio da avenida e, mesmo a muitos metros de distância, ele podia ver uma parte da grande estátua de Mu Qing lá dentro.</p><p>— SUA ESTÁTUA É COLORIDA? — questionou surpreso, se virando para Mu Qing.</p><p>O homem piscou para ele apaticamente e olhou para o templo, um sorriso minúsculo puxou o canto de seus lábios para cima.</p><p>— Foi aqui que eu ascendi como deus do céu superior, mas as pessoas naquela época já me conheciam antes até de ter sido chamado como Deus do meio céu. Então quando minha calamidade veio, gastaram tudo para criar um templo em agradecimento.</p><p>— Porque colocaram dragões nas portas? — questionou se aproximando de Mu Qing e começando a andar ao seu lado em direção a grande construção.</p><p>— Lutei contra um dragão da terra naquela época. Então é uma espécie de lembrete que eu sou mais forte que um dragão.</p><p>— Pretensioso... — murmurou Feng Xin e Mu Qing revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Humanos são assim, você deveria saber. Você não é o deus da fertilidade e dos bons filhos? — questionou Mu Qing azedo e Feng Xin mordeu a língua para não disparar uma resposta irritada sobre aquele equívoco na escrita de seu nome. — Antigamente eu apenas achava engraçado, mas hoje eu vejo que realmente faz sentido, certo? — acrescentou sorrindo frio e acelerando o passo, batendo o ombro no seu.</p><p>Claramente Mu Qing se refería a Jian Lan e Cuocuo, mas Feng Xin se manteve em silêncio e apenas seguiu Mu Qing, que praticamente batia os pés no chão em uma pirraça velha. Feng Xin em outros tempos começaram a brigar e questionar o que aquelas duas coisas tinham a ver, mas ser tratado como antigamente e ver a atitude irritada de Mu Qing o aqueceu o coração um pouco.</p><p>Mu Qing por sua vez queria enfiar a cabeça em um buraco.</p><p>Por meses havia se controlado e estabelecido uma distância segura, mas bastou minutos ao lado e Feng Xin sem ninguém por perto — para usar de desculpa e escapar — que os velhos hábitos voltaram.</p><p>Assim como a velha mágoa que não conseguia digerir e ignorar.</p><p>Seus passos eram apressados e ele sentia Feng Xin a suas costas o acompanhando sem maiores problemas e em silêncio. Mu Qing arriscou um olhar curioso por sobre o ombro por não receber ofensas como antigamente e nem ser atacado, e quase tropeçou pateticamente por perceber que Feng Xin o olhava fixamente e, ao ver que Mu Qing o havia olhado, abriu um sorriso para ele.</p><p>Mu Qing acelerou o passo ainda mais, batendo as mangas e ouviu Feng Xin rir e praticamente correr atrás dele. Agora ele era uma piada para Feng Xin? Era divertido o ver irritado? Ele queria usar seu próprio sabre no pescoço e se matar!</p><p>Ou fazer aquilo com Feng Xin. Não fazia diferença.</p><p>— De acordo com o pergaminho, os desaparecimentos foram nas duas outras cidades prósperas. Os jovens cultivadores desapareceram durante a noite, quando todos dormiam. — disse Mu Qing sentando sobre os pés de sua estátua, alheio ao fluxo de pessoas que passavam e lhe faziam orações sem terem noção que ele estava pessoalmente às recebendo. — Aparentemente, pelo menos um e no máximo três jovens entre 15 e 20 anos foi sequestrado de cada seita influente. Sem distinção de gênero, sendo no total de 20 até agora... — Mu Qing soltou um suspiro. — Feng Xin, você pode fingir que se importa e ficar quieto? — chiou olhando para o outro deus que andava ao redor, analisando as paredes desenhadas.</p><p>— Dianxia já me disse tudo isso. — dispensou o homem com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas. — Mas porra, esses desenhos são incríveis! Você lutou contra tantos monstros quando ainda era um deus de meio céu?</p><p>— Apenas fazia meu trabalho. — disse desistindo de tentar fazer Feng Xin se situar na missão e enrolando calmamente o pergaminho. — Meu senhor era bem preguiçoso, então eu acabava fazendo muita coisa que era dever dele.</p><p>— Aposto que ele fazia isso por você ter servido a Dianxia antes dele te acolher. — disse Feng Xin voltando agora perto da estátua.</p><p>— Talvez. — disse o homem dando de ombros e olhando para as pinturas.</p><p>Naquela época, onde ainda tentava acender, ele havia orado para um dos deuses que mais tinha implicância com Xie Lian nos tempos do céu. Havia fingido odiar Dianxia e pedido abrigo em um discurso repleto de rancor falso. Demorou quase um ano para o deus o ouvir e o levar como deus de meio céu, jogando em suas costas — como se ele fosse um burro de carga — toda missão mais complicada que recebia.</p><p>O que o deus não esperava foi descobrir da pior forma que Mu Qing não era apenas um servo próximo de Xie Lian do qual o príncipe herdeiro não queria se desfazer quando ele o havia levado como deus de meio céu. Ele possuía habilidades e um excelente cultivo. Graças às missões em excesso ele havia provado seu valor e em questão de meses conseguiu ascender.</p><p>— Já tinha um tempo que eu não te via sorrir, mas porra, eu esqueci como é bizarro. — apontou Feng Xin parado na sua frente, apoiando os braços no altar onde Mu Qing estava sentado.</p><p>O deus virou o rosto bufando e revirando os olhos, ficando sentado por alguns segundos, mas a proximidade de Feng Xin o incomodou, então pulou e andou ao redor também.</p><p>— Essa pintura que você estava encarando, foi um momento importante para você? — questionou Feng Xin virando a cabeça e olhando por sobre o ombro.</p><p>Mu Qing não tinha realmente visto o que olhava, perdido em memórias, mas quando olhou balançou a cabeça e saiu do templo.</p><p>— Ei! — chamou Feng Xin correndo atrás dele. — Ei, você não pode sair sem mim! Temos uma missão! Seja responsável!</p><p>— Você nem quis ler o pergaminho! Não me fala sobre ser responsável! — chiou irritado, mas sentiu um puxão no pulso quando Feng Xin o segurou. — O que? Me solta! — comandou puxando o braço e conseguindo se livrar, fazendo Feng Xin dar um passo para frente com a força que usou.</p><p>— Que porra de reação exagerada é essa? É só um desenho! — reclamou Feng Xin tentando pegar seu pulso de novo, mas Mu Qing moveu o braço.</p><p>Feng Xin tentou uma terceira vez e Mu Qing deu um pulo para trás sentindo a veia na testa pulsar de irritação.</p><p>— O que você quer? Pra que quer me segurar? — questionou colocando a mão sobre o cabo do sabre e Feng Xin esfregou as duas mãos no rosto.</p><p>— Eu só quero que você fique quieto! Você simplesmente saiu correndo!</p><p>— Eu já tinha parado de andar!</p><p>Feng Xin por um segundo pareceu pensar sobre aquilo e franziu o cenho confuso também. Mu Qing engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar sentindo os ombros muito tensos.</p><p>Mas a tensão não durou muito.</p><p>Feng Xin correu até ele e o agarrou definitivamente o pulso, o puxando pela avenida apressando.</p><p>— Mas que porra...?</p><p>— Eu tive uma ideia!</p><p>— Você é péssimo com ideias! — reclamou erguendo a voz frustrado e olhando para as costas do homem.</p><p>— Essa eu tive baseado no que você já fez uma vez, lembra? Quando vestimos Dianxia de noiva?</p><p>Mu Qing piscou duas vezes se questionando se ouviu errado. A veia de sua testa já pulsante parecia prestes a estourar a qualquer minuto e ele tentou puxar o braço com mais afinco, se soltando de Feng Xin. Feng Xin não parecia disposto a deixar ir, se virou de imediato tentando o agarrar.</p><p>Sem perceber começaram a lutar.</p><p>Mas não importava quantos tapas, chutes e socos Mu Qing desse, Feng Xin estava empenhado em o arrastar para ninguem sabe onde. Mu Qing soltou um rosnado aproveitando que conseguiu empurrar Feng Xin alguns metros e tentou correr, mas nem cinco passadas ele estava com os pés batendo no ar com o outro o erguendo em um abraço por trás, prendendo seus dois braços junto ao corpo.</p><p>— Me solta! Eu não vou me vestir de noiva! Eu vou matar você! — gritou em plenos pulmões tentando se soltar.</p><p>— Ninguém falou.. Ai! Porra! para! ... Ninguém falou em vestir você de noiva! ... Minha cara, seu desgraçado!</p><p>— AI! — gritou Mu Qing mais alto encolhendo o corpo e parando de se mexer.</p><p>Lagrimas de raiva e dor se acumularam em seus olhos e ele encarou Feng Xin ainda com a boca em seu braço, o mordendo com tanta foça que ele tinha certeza que ficaria roxo.</p><p>— Agora fique quieto! — advertiu Feng Xin soltando os dentes e Mu Qing bufou virando o rosto, mas realmente ficando quieto.</p><p>Feng Xin soltou o ar e o deixou colocar os pés no chão, mas não o soltou.</p><p>— Eu quis dizer antes que minha ideia se baseava na que você teve naquela época, não que era a mesma! — explicou Feng Xin se sentindo exausto e com o rosto dolorido pela cotovelada que Mu Qing o havia lhe dado em sua tentativa de escapar. — Pelo que Dianxia disse, não é aleatório os sequestros. Outra coisa em comum é serem juniores promissores com grande poder espiritual.</p><p>— Estou ouvindo. — disse Mu Qing franzindo o cenho ao prestar atenção e Feng Xin afrouxou os braços.</p><p>— Há uma seita aqui, certo? Se nós nos disfarçarmos de discípulos, com toda certeza seremos levados por ter mais poder espiritual.</p><p>— Acha que o espírito vai cair em uma jogada tão tosca como essa? — questionou Mu Qing virando o rosto e o olhando por cima do ombro.</p><p>Feng Xin ponderou.</p><p>— Acho que é tão idiota que ele não vai achar que é verdade. — disse sinceramente e Mu Qing revirou os olhos contendo a vontade de rir. — Você está tremendo? Você quer rir da minha cara? Não é um plano tão ruim! — reclamou o apertando de novo e Mu Qing não conseguiu resistir a gargalhada.</p><p>— Você realmente... — começou, mas voltou a rir.</p><p>Feng Xin queria seriamente brigar por aquela ofensa, mas a risada de Mu Qing era algo que ele não ouvia há muito tempo. E sempre foi algo que ele gostou. Sem conseguir resistir a isso ele o soltou e deu as costas, cruzando os braços para esconder a própria expressão que ele tinha certeza que mostrava demais.</p><p>— Não fique com raiva disso, parece uma jovem senhora fazendo drama. — implicou Mu Qing ainda rindo e Feng Xin não olhou.</p><p>Um sorriso preenchia os próprios lábios e ele ergueu a mão para tampar a parte inferior do rosto.</p><p>— Sendo sincero, é idiota, mas não custa tentar. Se der errado, pensamos em outra forma. — disse o deus enquanto tentava se recuperar e soltando um suspiro no final.</p><p>Feng Xin se virou a tempo de o ver ainda com um sorriso nos lábios e limpar uma lágrima que descia pelos seus olhos e deu as costas de novo antes de Mu Qing o pegar o olhando.</p><p>— Se vamos fazer isso, então seria bom achar uma seita que nos aceite. — disse Feng Xin começando a marchar pela avenida, mas sentiu seu colarinho se puxado para trás no meio de um passo, o fazendo tropeçar e virar a cabeça ainda cambaleando.</p><p>Mu Qing agora era quem o arrastava por trás, como se suas roupas fossem uma coleira, na direção oposta a que ele ia, ainda com um sorriso minúsculo no rosto. Feng Xin soltou um "pfff" e se remexeu para se soltar, caminhando ao lado de Mu Qing.</p><p>Mas a caminhada não durou muito. Depois de apenas alguns passos Mu Qing havia se lembrado de dar um parecer e tentaram entrar na matriz de comunicação celestial para avisar Xie Lian do plano — para que ele ficasse a postos caso alguma coisa desse errado — mas não importava quantas vezes tentassem, não conseguiam nenhum contato.</p><p>— Tem algo errado no céu... — disse Feng Xin abaixando os dedos da testa e Mu Qing respirou fundo para não dar uma resposta a sua observação óbvia.</p><p>Ignorando Feng Xin, ele olhou ao redor, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais devagar. A rua que estavam continuava larga e cheia de gente, mas olhando para as lojas, não eram as mesmas de Xuan Zhen. O deus deu alguns passos em direção ao movimento olhando ao redor abrindo cada vez mais os olhos e tropeçou quando um homem bateu contra seu ombro.</p><p>— OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, NORTENHO! — berrou o homem seguindo seu caminho resmungando. — Sai de sua terra para atrapalhar a vida dos outros, francamente!</p><p>O deus engoliu em seco, olhando devidamente o movimento da multidão, que desviava dele como se não passasse de mais um naquela rua, alguns até o olhando com raiva por estar no meio de seus caminhos, outros com curiosidade.</p><p>— Merda! — soltou se virando para o fim da avenida e sentindo seu peito afundar.</p><p>Seu templo principal não estava mais ali!</p><p>Em seu lugar havia apenas mais comércio e pavimentação até que terminava em um arco que demarcava a saída da cidade, muitos metros a diante. Mu Qing deu um passo para trás piscando sem entender. Não estavam mais em Xuan Zhen. Haviam sido teleportados para outro lugar... mas como? Quando? O homem abaixou a cabeça na mão tentando lembrar de alguma sensação estranha, mas não havia percebido absolutamente nada! Quando saíram do templo ainda era Xuan Zhen, certo? Ele tinha cer... não... Ele não tinha... ele não havia olhado ao redor. Havia se concentrado em apenas fugir de Feng Xin e do mural de seu templo.</p><p>— O templo... — murmurou erguendo o olhar para o final da avenida que não havia mais nada. — Merda! Fen Xin!</p><p>— O que? — questionou o outro correndo para seu lado e Mu Qing agarrou suas vestes pela frente e apontou para o final da rua. — O meu templo!</p><p>— O que tem seu templo? — perguntou o homem colocando a mão sobre a sua, a apertando de forma ansiosa.</p><p>— Olha para onde eu estou apontando, imbecil! — disse o Mu Qing, agarrando o queixo de Feng Xin com a outra mão e o fazendo virar o rosto.</p><p>Feng Xin olhou para a direção que Mu Qing havia dito e seus olhos se arregalaram a medida que a realização acontecia. Seu aperto na mão de Mu Qing ficou mais forte e, mesmo quando Mu Qing soltou suas roupas, ele permaneceu a segurando.</p><p>— Desapareceu... — disse Feng Xin piscando lentamente. — Mas que...</p><p>— Você sentiu alguma coisa? — questionou Mu Qing olhando ao redor de novo, tentando ver se alguma coisa permanecia, mas nada era familiar.</p><p>— Não. — disse Feng Xin negando com a cabeça. — Eu apenas segui você para fora, não senti absolutamente nada de diferente!</p><p>Mu Qing fechou os olhos com força e deu um passo à frente, mas sentiu uma resistência ao tentar mover a mão e olhou para trás. Feng Xin olhava ao redor alarmado e continuava o segurando. Se Mu Qing pensou em puxar a mão ou falar sobre aquilo apenas enviou o pensamento para o fundo da mente e se concentrou em tentar sentir alguma coisa estranha. Tinha que haver algum vestígio de quem os havia enviado para outro lugar, qualquer coisa!</p><p>— Mu Qing! — chamou Feng Xin puxando sua mão e ele olhou para o deus que apontava para um dos becos.</p><p>De imediato não havia nada para se ver ali, mas Mu Qing sentiu a energia ressentida que emanava daquele lugar. Puxando Feng Xin, eles correram para dentro, mas a única coisa que encontraram foram robes jogados no chão e uma matriz de encurtamento de distância.</p><p>— Fugiu... — murmurou Mu Qing rangendo os dentes e Feng Xin se agachou no chão, soltando sua mão. — Mas que merda!</p><p>— Calma. — disse Feng Xin tirando um selo das roupas e o segurando entre dois dedos, concentrando energia espiritual no papel e jogando ele sobre as roupas.</p><p>O selo flutuou por alguns segundos, como se fosse um inseto tentando pousar em uma flor. Feng Xin se levantou com uma expressão concentrada e Mu Qing o olhou pelo canto de olho por alguns segundos antes de desviar apertando os lábios e se repreendendo por ficar admirando. Mas não podia evitar, Feng Xin sorria e tinha uma cara irritada muito facilmente, mas era difícil o ver realmente concentrado em algo.</p><p>— Achei. — disse sorrindo e esticando a mão no ar, com a palma virada para cima, onde o selo pousou e queimou em um fogo azul, se transformando em uma especie de passaro.</p><p>— O que é isso? — questionou Mu Qing aproximando o rosto do pequeno animal de energia e Feng Xin moveu a mão para que ele pudesse ver melhor.</p><p>— Depois que Dianxia começou a ficar constantemente com o chuva de sangue eu criei um feitiço para o encontrar, rastreando energia ressentida de fantasmas. Obviamente chuva de sangue é o mais forte, então ele sempre será o norte disso, mas eu consigo também achar outros monstros com ele.</p><p>Mu Qing piscou admirado para Feng Xin. Não esperava algo engenhoso assim vindo dele, mas se tratando da segurança de Xie Lian, ele totalmente entendia o que o havia inspirado. O deus voltou a encarar o animal e esticou o dedo para ele cuidadosamente.</p><p>— Ele não vai te machucar. — disse Feng Xin baixinho e Mu Qing o olhou pelo canto do olho.</p><p>— Não quero o assustar. — disse aproximando o dedo perigosamente da cabeça do animal e finalmente o tocando.</p><p>Ele era quente, mas sua forma física era muito fraca, um pouco de pressão e o dedo de Mu Qing o trespassava. Mas aquilo não parecia o incomodar. Mu Qing puxou levemente os lábios para cima, adequando seu toque e acariciando o animalzinho de energia azul, que abriu e fechou as asas em apreço. Pulando para seu dedo, pousando ali confortavelmente.</p><p>Feng Xin encarou a cena controlando até a respiração, sem querer interromper. Se Mu Qing percebesse que era observado agindo espontâneo ele se fechava completamente e ainda ficaria irritado. Então o homem preferiu ficar quieto e assistir o outro aproximar o pássaro de seu rosto e bater o nariz em seu bico com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, fazendo o coração de Feng Xin se aquecer e ele sentir o corpo coçar por se aproximar, mas sabia que não podia.</p><p>— Ele nos guiará até o demônio? — perguntou Mu Qing virando o rosto para o olhar. — O que? Que cara idiota é essa? — questionou franzindo o cenho.</p><p>— Que cara idiota? — questionou Feng Xin coçando a nuca desviando o olhar e Mu Qing estreitou os olhos. O pássaro que estava em sua mão sentiu sua agressividade e voou para o cabelo de Feng Xin, se escondendo atrás do enfeite de cabeça. — No que este feitiço vai nos ajudar? Você criou um pássaro, e daí? Qual a função dele? Seja o que for, faça logo para acabarmos com isso!</p><p>— Certo, para de gritar, puta merda! — reclamou Feng Xin se afastando de Mu Qing, inclinando o corpo na direção oposta do homem e o viu cruzar os braços sobre o peito.</p><p>Feng Xin assobiou e o pássaro em sua cabeça voou de volta para sua mão.</p><p>— Ache a energia que tinha naquelas roupas. Não queremos chuva de sangue desta vez, apenas o que estava naquelas roupas. — instruiu e deu uma leve batida na cabeça do pequeno animal, que alçou voo de imediato.</p><p>Feng Xin o assistiu se afastar em silêncio, mas Mu Qing não parecia muito paciente, mudando de peso entre as pernas.</p><p>— E então? — questionou Mu Qing por fim erguendo uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Quando ele achar nosso demônio barra espírito, eu vou saber. — disse Feng Xin cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. — Não seja impaciente...</p><p>— Eu não quero ouvir isso de você! — chiou Mu Qing adiantando o passo em direção a avenida, batendo as mangas.</p><p>— Onde você vai? — questionou Feng Xin acelerando o passo para o alcançar.</p><p>— Você não percebeu ainda? — questionou Mu Qing com o queixo cerrado.</p><p>— Perceber? O que? — questionou Feng Xin confuso e Mu Qing se virou para ele na entrada do beco, apontando para uma janela fosca.</p><p>Feng Xin olhou para o seu próprio reflexo e franziu o cenho se aproximando mais e tocando a própria face. Havia luxações pequenas em alguns pontos, da briga que teve antes com Mu Qing.</p><p>— E onde você me mordeu está latejando como o inferno! — disse o outro segurando o braço ao franzir a testa. — Acho que não fomos apenas transportados para outro lugar, perdemos alguns poderes.</p><p>— Como o de recuperação instantânea? — questionou Feng Xin dando um passo para trás.</p><p>Ele engoliu em seco e encarou a avenida. Agora estavam em uma situação de verdadeiro perigo, se fossem atacados sangrariam e morreriam como se fossem humanos? E se fossem mortos? Eles voltariam para o céu como todas as vezes que tiveram suas formas físicas destruídas ou apenas desapareceriam para sempre? Feng Xin voltou a olhar para seu rosto e as marcas roxas, tocando levemente com a ponta dos dedos.</p><p>— Você tinha que bater tão forte? — questionou em um rosnar.</p><p>— Você que começou! — se defendeu Mu Qing movendo a mão no ar como se cortasse sua fala. — Ninguém mandou me segurar daquele jeito!</p><p>— Você ia correr! — disse Feng Xin irritado e o segurando pela frente da roupa. — E diante dessa situação, se tivesse feito isso, ninguém sabe o que poderia acontecer! Então ainda bem que te segurei na sua pirraça!</p><p>Mu Qing abriu a boca e a fechou virando o rosto sem argumentos sobre aquilo. Feng Xin tinha razão. Se o demônio — uma vez que ele havia conseguido o levar para outro lugar e tirar alguns de seus poderes, ele tinha de ser uma classe de demônio! — conseguisse os separar, ficariam muito mais expostos e, sendo que ele atacava seu território, provavelmente era ele o alvo. Mu Qing estremeceu fazendo uma careta. Ele não queria ser como mestre da água e desaparecer nas mãos de um inimigo antigo.</p><p>Mesmo que não entendesse como exatamente He Xuan conseguiu matar um deus por definitivo — uma vez que no geral eles se reconstituíam em seus palácios se as formas físicas fossem destruídas —, sua teoria era que quanto pior se morria, mais tempo demorava a se recuperar. Por exemplo, uma alma humana dividida ou dispersada demorava a se curar, ficando anos no limbo até que voltasse ao samsara. No nível de deuses, ele imaginava que a recuperação era diretamente proporcional ao número de fiéis, quanto mais pessoas enviassem energia espiritual para um deus, mais rapidamente ele retornava. O problema disso é que, neste período, o deus não podia realizar nada e a perda de fiéis era natural por não terem seus pedidos atendidos. Era inegável também que He Xuan havia destruído a maioria dos templos de Shi Wudu depois de o matar, reduzindo de forma gritante seus fiéis antes sequer dele ter chance de recuperação.</p><p>No final, não restava muito a Shi Wudu a não ser desaparecer. E ele era um deus elemental necessário.</p><p>Mu Qing e Feng Xin era apenas deuses marciais dispensáveis.</p><p>Em síntese, ser destruído naquela situação não era um risco que ele queria cometer!</p><p>— Vamos andar juntos a partir de agora. — disse Feng Xin o soltando. — Todo cuidado é pouco.</p><p>— Tanto faz. — disse Mu Qing teimosamente virando o rosto e começando a sair do beco.</p><p>Feng Xin bufou irritado e Mu Qing sentiu ele segurar seu braço.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — questionou encarando a mão com desgosto e Feng Xin apertou a ponto de doer.</p><p>— Você é teimoso! Eu acabei de falar e você sai andando na frente?</p><p>— Eu não quero ficar agarrado a você! Me solta! Ande ao meu lado então!</p><p>— Nem a pau! — teimou Feng Xin puxando o braço de Mu Qing para trás o fazendo parar. — Eu estou falando muito sério. Você vai andar colado comigo e me segurando ou eu segurando você! Se nós fomos enviados para este lugar sem perceber, o que me garante que você, a um passo de distância, não irá ser engolido pelo chão?</p><p>— Isso... — tentou Mu Qing, mas novamente, se viu sem argumentos, o que era frustrante demais e ele choramingou olhando para cima. — Merda!</p><p>— Então seja obediente! — disse Feng Xin soltando seu braço e agarrando sua mão. — Vamos ficar juntos assim até entender melhor o que está acontecendo.</p><p>Mu Qing encarou as mãos juntas e depois Feng Xin. Em sua mente, diversas formas de conectar os corpos poderiam ser usadas, desde fios espirituais até uma fita de seda que usavam no cabelo. Mas a mão de Feng Xin era quente na sua e os dedos calejados por treinar arco passavam a sensação de familiaridade. O homem então apenas acenou com a cabeça fingindo irritação e Feng Xin apertou seus dedos ao os entrelaçar.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>[~Extra sem qualquer compromisso com a fic~]</p><p>Enquanto isso na cidade celestial~ </p><p>— Dianxia, alguma noticia daqueles dois? — questionou Ling Wen abaixando um pergaminho e olhando apaticamente para Xie Lian e Hua Cheng, sentados um ao lado do outro, também com pergaminhos, mas os escrevendo. — Sua caligrafia é grotesca, Chuva de sangue. </p><p>— Não quero ouvir isso de alguem que criou um brocado amaldiçoado com o próprio amante. — respondeu Hua Cheng sem nem mesmo erguer o olhar. </p><p>— Não tive noticias deles, mas San lang disse que estavam bem. — disse Xie Lian a olhando. </p><p>— Eu disse? — questionou Hua Cheng sorrindo perversamente. </p><p>— San Lang... </p><p>— Gege, quando eu disse eles estavam. — disse ele erguendo os ombros. </p><p>— O que quer dizer? — questionou Ling Wen franzindo o cenho. </p><p>— A energia deles acabou de desaparecer. — disse com desdem balançando a mão. </p><p>— San Lang! — repreendeu Xie lina se levantando. — Onde eles estão? </p><p>— Não faço ideia. — disse Hua Cheng rindo. — Mas não se preocupe, gege. Como disse antes, até dois imbecis como eles podem dar conta daquilo. </p><p>— San Lang, você sabe que o problema não é o demônio!</p><p>— Xie Lian, o próprio Mu Qing disse para não se meter. — rebateu Hua Cheng. — Deixe que eles se resolvam. Será bom ficarem um tempo juntos. </p><p>— Eu devo concordar. — disse Ling Wen.</p><p>— Se a mulher sem coração concorda, então está encerrado. — sorriu Hua Cheng batendo no lugar vazio ao seu lado, para onde Xie Lian voltou cabisbaixo.  </p><p>— Espero que eles fiquem bem. — murmurou Xie Lian preocupado e Hua Cheng riu. </p><p>— E eu que eles se casem e nunca mais voltem. </p><p>— San Lang! — repreendeu o deus, mas o demônio apenas riu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Missão parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Presos no mundo estranho, eles decidem parar para descansar em uma hospedaria, o problema é que apenas possuem dinheiro para um quarto com uma cama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Muito bem, quanto você conseguiu? — questionou Mu Qing parado ao lado de uma árvore quando viu Feng Xin se aproximar.</p><p>O homem subia a pequena elevação com passos preguiçosos e com uma expressão irritada no rosto, provavelmente por Mu Qing ter soltado sua mão diversas vezes, inclusive enquanto ele negociava, sumindo na multidão como uma criança difícil de lidar. Feng Xin se questionava se o homem realmente compreendia a situação e se pegava pensando incomodado que talvez Mu Qing odiasse apenas andar de mãos dadas com ele ou ele em si. Mas ele não iria questionar estas coisas.</p><p>— Pouco. — disse jogando uma bolsa de brocado para Mu Qing.</p><p>Mu Qing puxou as cordinhas e bufou olhando para o céu.</p><p>— Não consegui fazer mais que isso. — disse Feng Xin se sentando aos pés da árvore. — Da próxima, você vai lá. Já vi você conseguir muita grana em pechincha no passado!</p><p>— Eu não conseguia vender nada! — disse ele olhando irritado para Feng Xin. — Você sempre vendeu as coisas por ter uma cara mais difícil das pessoas acharem que estão passando para trás. Eu sou bom em pechinchar para comprar coisas.</p><p>— Ah... é, você tem razão... — concordou Feng Xin e pareceu lembrar de algo, soltando uma risada. — Lembro que das primeiras vezes você tentou vender algumas de nossas roupas e os comerciantes custavam a entender que alguém de boa aparência estivesse vendendo e não comprando coisas.</p><p>— E quando entendiam tentavam passar a perna em mim. — bufou Mu Qing se jogando sentado no chão sem se preocupar em ser rude. — Eu estou com fome.</p><p>— Você não pratica inedia? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo a sobrancelha.</p><p>— Realmente, porque quando você está em uma situação como a nossa, onde não sabemos a força do inimigo e que teremos de lutar com tudo, gastar energia espiritual com isso é muito inteligente, certo? — murmurou Mu Qing e sentiu um tapa no braço.</p><p>— Você tinha parado com essas más respostas! — chiou Feng Xin e Mu Qing revirar os olhos.</p><p>— Eu parei de falar foi com você, não com o que eu digo! — rebateu e jogou a cabeça para trás, a apoiando no tronco. — Mas sério, precisamos de dinheiro para achar um lugar para dormir e comer... Eu não consigo me focar no mantra de inédia com este corpo fraco. Se eu comer, talvez consiga e teremos um problema a menos que nos preocupar! Francamente, é irritante! Eramos deuses! Eu não estava preparado para de repente ter de me preocupar com sentir fome! E agora estou com fome demais para pensar em um mantra para não ficar com fome!</p><p>— Porque você parou de falar comigo? — questionou Feng Xin depois de alguns segundos, ignorando todo o monólogo e Mu Qing virou o rosto. — Mu Qing!</p><p>— Ah, eu fiquei de saco cheio de você! Depois de quase mil anos eu estou no meu direito, não estou? — chiou apertando a bolsinha de brocado. — Mas isso não importa mais. Já vai anoitecer. Precisamos achar um lugar decente para dormir.</p><p>Feng Xin balançou com a cabeça em negação e esticou a mão para segurar Mu Qing e insistir naquele assunto, mas com um movimento exagerado do corpo o homem desviou, jogando a bolsinha no ar e a agarrando sem qualquer problema na palma da mão quando se colocou de pé. Feng Xin o encarou com olhos estreitos e se levantou também, adiantando o passo para o alcançar.</p><p>— Eu não vou esquecer este assunto. — disse agarrando a mão de Mu Qing com força e o outro revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Não é como se você esquecer ou não fosse fazer alguma diferença. A resposta sempre será a mesma. Eu me cansei de você, simples assim. — disse e encarou um grupo de pessoas que passavam por eles.</p><p>Alguns os encaravam com curiosidade, outros com julgamento. Mu Qing sentiu o rosto contorcer em uma careta e soltou a mão de Feng Xin por reflexo, ouvindo uma reclamação alta e o sentiu segurar e puxar seu braço.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — questionou Feng Xin confuso e Mu Qing apertou os lábios puxando o braço para se soltar. — Você está sendo muito difícil! O dia inteiro isso! Eu tenho que ficar atrás de você como se fosse uma criança e-</p><p>— Podemos usar um fio espiritual como chuva de sangue e Dianxia. — interrompeu olhando para o chão.</p><p>— Não vai gastar mais energia espiritual? — questionou Feng Xin tentando pegar sua mão de novo, mas Mu Qing desviou. — O que há com você, caralho?</p><p>— Apenas... é constrangedor! As pessoas nos olham! Vamos chamar muito mais atenção andando de mãos dadas que qualquer coisa! Também não é bom!</p><p>Feng Xin pareceu pensar sobre aquilo por alguns segundos e insistiu em pegar a mão de Mu Qing mais uma vez, recebendo um tapa desta vez, e bufou.</p><p>— Certo! Mas restringe a distância para cinco metros! — disse apertando a tempora. — Se você for engolido por algum buraco eu vou conseguir sentir e correr a tempo.</p><p>— Não precisa dizer isso para mim. — bufou Mu Qing esticando a mão para Feng Xin, que colocou a palma sobre a sua.</p><p>Mu Qing fechou os olhos e sussurrou um feitiço de ligamento, deixando a energia espiritual dourada fluir de seus dedos e circular as duas mãos unidas, se condensando ao redor e escorrendo delas na forma de uma corda fina como um fio de cabelo. Ele abriu os olhos e deu as costas a Feng Xin, começando a andar na frente com aparente desdém depois de uma tarefa feita, mas sentia seu rosto arder ao olhar para o próprio pulso e ver ali uma espécie de pulseira dourada da grossura de seu dedo mindinho.</p><p>Ele não possuía a face grossa de Hua Cheng e criar uma espécie de anel. Seria óbvio demais, até para um estúpido como Feng Xin. Mas aquela pulseira era muito aparente também. Qualquer pessoa que prestasse um pouco de atenção pensaria que havia algo estranho com dois homens combinando uma joia. E Mu Qing mentiria se dissesse que foi sem intenção. Poderia tornar o fio fino como seda de borboleta se quisesse, mas escolheu por não, completamente ciente que nem mesmo tinha um propósito a não ser criar aquela ligação clara entre eles, uma vez que, se caso acontecesse alguma coisa com um dos lados, o que avisaria a outra parte não seria a quebra da pulseira em si, mas o choque que enviaria pelo corpo.</p><p>Ele respirou fundo e levou a mão a boca para a tampar e disfarçar o sorriso involuntário que se abriu ao pensar naquilo. Um sentimento de travessura e doçura o tomava apesar do medo de ser ser descoberto de alguma forma.</p><p>Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu um puxão na pulseira.</p><p>Ele olhou para trás ainda com a mão sobre a boca e Feng Xin encarava a própria pulseira acenando positivamente. Ele havia testado se Mu Qing realmente estabeleceu aqueles malditos cinco metros? Mu Qing sentiu a mão tremer e puxou o braço. Feng Xin não esperava nenhum movimento e sua mão seguiu o impulso o fazendo cambalear.</p><p>— Ei! — gritou puxando o braço de volta com mais força, fazendo Mu Qing se inclinar para frente. </p><p>Uma veia pulsou na testa do deus, que segurou o braço com a outra mão e o puxou com força, sentindo uma resistência de mesma intensidade do outro lado por Feng Xin estar também o puxando, transformando o fio de ligação em um cabo de guerra invisível, deixando para quem passava dois homens inclinados para trás, separados por metros de distância com os braços esticados para frente.</p><p>— Mamãe, eles estão brincando de alguma coisa? — perguntou um menino correndo a frente da mãe e das irmãs com uma espada de madeira na mão.</p><p>— Não encare muito. — disse a mulher o agarrado pelo colarinho e o puxando para longe.</p><p>Vendo aquilo os dois deuses sentiram o peso da própria infantilidade e relaxaram aos poucos a corda. Mu Qing cruzou os braços no peito e esperou Feng Xin se aproximar para começar a andar novamente em direção a cidade.</p><p>Para sorte dos dois, a cidade estava em sua baixa temporada, o que significava que havia muitos quartos disponíveis. O único problema era que o dinheiro que Feng Xin havia conseguido mal dava para um quarto de solteiro e, apenas com uma insistência e talento de Mu Qing, conseguiram cobertores extras, um banho e uma refeição.</p><p>— Certo, eu vou buscar água e você ajeita as coisas aqui. — disse Feng Xin jogando as roupas de cama em cima do colchão fino e Mu Qing ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— E porque eu tenho que arrumar as coisas e você ir buscar a água? — disse ele sem entender e Feng Xin o encarou.</p><p>— Porque eu não faço ideia de como fazer uma cama? — respondeu o olhando como se ele fosse um idiota e Mu Qing rangeu os dentes.</p><p>— Você é um inútil! — chiou dando as costas e indo em direção aos panos acumulados em uma bola sobre a cama, ignorando o bufou impaciente de Feng Xin.</p><p>Ao descer as escadas do lugar, Feng Xin se dirigiu a parte de trás do prédio onde havia um poço, vários barris acumulados perto da parede e alguns baldes. Com um suspiro ele se arrependeu amargamente daquela divisão de tarefas, mas sua intenção era manter Mu Qing em um lugar que tivesse certeza que ele não sairia ou se exporia. Principalmente diante do número de pessoas que os encarou quando chegaram e seguiram Mu Qing com o olhar quando ele se adiantou em direção ao quarto enquanto Feng Xin pegava as roupas de cama.</p><p>— Jovem mestre Mu, parece ser muito temperamental. Acho que é uma característica desses nortenhos! Deve ser o sangue gelado! — disse o dono da hospedaria, conhecido por velho Dong, fazendo uma careta e secando o rosto com um pano quando Mu Qing desapareceu nas escadas mais cedo. — Você é um servo muito dedicado.</p><p>— Eu... o que? — questionou confuso e o velho abriu um sorriso pequeno para ele.</p><p>— Não brigue com este velho por dizer tais coisas de seu senhor. Mas o que meus olhos veem minha boca diz. Aquele jovem mestre... ele tem pode ser uma beleza, exótico, mas obviamente é de personalidade difícil. Onde já se viu pressionar um velho como eu desta forma? Até parece que ele não tem dinheiro!</p><p>Feng Xin se manteve em silêncio encarando o dono da hospedaria ainda sem entender como ele chegou aquele pensamento de que eram servo e mestre e tentando conter a indignação de ser posto na condição de servo! Mu Qing era o servo! Ele sempre foi! Feng Xin era o guarda costas do príncipe herdeiro coroado de Xian Le! Mu Qing era seu copeiro! Estava em uma posição vidas acima da de Mu Qing! Para além daquilo, eram ambos deuses agora! Aquilo era desrespeito!</p><p>— Ouça jovem! — disse o velho Dong. — Seu mestre é tão mesquinho que além de pedir um quarto de solteiro, exigiu um com apenas uma cama. O coração de seu mestre é feito de neve e gelo como seu cabelo, por acaso? Aqui, pegue estes cobertores extras. Faz frio durante a noite aqui, ainda mais no início da primavera, se dormir no chão você irá adoecer!</p><p>— Eu... — Feng Xin apertou os lábios e forçou um sorriso. — Obrigado, vovô. — agradeceu e o velho repetiu "aya" algumas vezes ao se abaixar e pegar mais cobertores para ele.</p><p>— Não há o que agradecer! Homens ricos e bonitos como jovem mestre Mu são sempre assim e eu tenho certeza que o sangue gelado de nortenho piora muito sua personalidade. Os servos devem se ajudar, certo? — disse o senhor e Feng Xin acenou que sim.</p><p>O deus estalou as costas colocando as mãos na lombar, se inclinando para trás, esticando os músculos tensos pelo trabalho de puxar água do poço e encher os baldes. Se as pessoas acreditavam que Mu Qing era seu mestre, era melhor ele seguir com aquilo, afinal, podia ser benéfico. Colocando um balde em cada extremidade de uma vara, Feng Xin posicionou o peso nas costas e rumou para o quarto.</p><p>No segundo andar da hospedaria, Mu Qing estava ajoelhado no chão e a porta encostada para facilitar a entrada de Feng Xin. O deus de cabelos prateados esticava cuidadosamente os cobertores no chão, criando uma cama fofa, tendo tomado o cuidado de até mesmo arranjar um tapete de bambu para colocar por baixo e não deixar a friagem da noite passar. Feng Xin colocou os baldes no chão e saiu do quarto sem falar nada, mas se sentindo um pouco mais animado para pegar o barril de banho e aquecer a água depois do que viu.</p><p>Mu Qing terminou de ajeitar a cama e jogou o longo rabo de cavalo para trás se endireitando sobre os joelhos com as mãos na cintura. As duas camas estavam próximas e bem feitas, sendo ambas confortáveis, com a possibilidade da do chão ser até mais. Cada um deles poderia ficar com um cobertor grosso e ele havia tirado seu manto externo para fazer um travesseiro baixo para Feng Xin. Ele sabia que ele preferia os daquele tipo ou dormiria sem nenhum, o que era ruim para o pescoço e, agora que eram algo muito próximos a humanos por algum motivo, era melhor evitar qualquer transtorno. Mu Qing se ergueu e esticou as próprias roupas.</p><p>— Mu Qing. — chamou Feng Xin derramando um balde dentro de um barril de água. — Você toma banho primeiro.</p><p>— Pode tomar. — disse ele enfiando uma mão na manga qiankun e retirando dela um papel selo de fogo, o jogando no barril e fazendo a água aquecer. — Eu irei comer primeiro.</p><p>— Nada disso. — disse Feng Xin puxando um biombo de bambu e o dobrando para que o barril ficasse escondido entre ele e a parede, sem visão da cama ou da porta. — Eu tenho que buscar minha própria água ainda, não faz sentido eu tomar banho agora e suar depois.</p><p>— Eu posso buscar minha própria água. — disse o outro, mas Feng Xin o ignorou ao sair do quarto.</p><p>Mu Qing encarou a porta sem saber como reagir. Sentia raiva por ser ignorado e mandando daquela forma, como se fosse uma criança pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo seu coração se aquecia por Feng Xin ter feito tanto, mesmo que não precisasse. Ele suspirou e caminhou para o bombo desamarrando o cinto e soltando as camadas de roupa.</p><p>— Ah, eu esqueci o sabão! — disse Feng Xin entrando no quarto sem ao menos bater, fazendo Mu Qing ser assustar e pular no mesmo lugar, levando a mão ao cabo do sabre, sentindo o coração disparar por não o sentir em sua cintura e tropeçando na cama que tinha acabado de preparar, caindo sobre os cobertores.</p><p>— FENG XIM! — gritou em um rosnado e o outro soltou um "pff" tampando a boca e encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>— Você se assustou? — perguntou tentando sem qualquer vontade conter o riso.</p><p>— Não, seu idiota, eu gosto de pular no chão desse jeito! — respondeu se levantando e percebendo o quão infantil e idiota era aquela frase. — Me dá essa merda e sai daqui!</p><p>— Calma, calma, está tudo bem. Amigo, amigo... — disse fx movendo as mãos para cima e para baixo, em um gesto apaziguador, mas as veias da testa de Mu Qing apenas ficaram mais aparentes.</p><p>— Não somos amigos! — chiou se levantando e puxando as roupas para que não caíssem de seu corpo.</p><p>— Eu fiz tanto por você e você nem me considera seu amigo? O que aconteceu com nossa aventura na caverna no monte Tengu?</p><p>— Eu disso aquilo para Xie Lian! — disse esticando a mão para pegar o sabonete, mas Feng Xin a moveu para o lado.</p><p>— Ah, era apenas para ele? Por que isso?</p><p>— Não quero ser amigo de um estúpido como você! — disse irritado e agarrando o braço de Feng Xin para pegar o sabonete a força, o soltando com estupidez. — AGORA SAIA DO QUARTO! — gritou o chutando para fora e batendo a porta.</p><p>Feng Xin do lado de fora massageou a barriga murmurando uma maldição, mais por ter de controlar as próprias ações e manter o personagem de servo que pela dor do chute, e desceu as escadas.</p><p>— Ah, garoto, eu ouvi o jovem mestre Mu. Está tudo bem? — questionou velho Dong aparecendo detrás de um balcão com um pano nas mãos.</p><p>— Sim, apenas... — Feng Xin soltou o ar. — Apenas atrasei em entregar o sabonete.</p><p>— Sério! Estes nortenhos!!! Um sabonete! E todo este escândalo! Você já levou a água e o barril! Ele não poderia fazer isso para si mesmo?</p><p>Feng Xin encarou o dono da hospedaria e sorriu amarelo o ouvindo reclamar abertamente e cegamente de Mu Qing um pouco mais. De alguma forma, era bom ter alguém que chorasse sua desgraça, já que ele não podia socar a cara do outro como normalmente por ser um imbecil mesquinho e ingrato!</p><p>Por fim o velho pareceu ter simpatizado com ele e o chamou para o ajudar a fechar as portas da área do restaurante interno e depois tomar licor de pêra. Feng Xin aceitou o convite, mas antes insistiu em levar algo para Mu Qing comer prometendo descer e encontrar o velho para beberem do lado de fora da hospedaria. O velho pareceu apreciar mais ainda sua pessoa e deu a ele duas porções grandes de caldo grosso com uma generosa porção de carne e vegetais.</p><p>— Não gosto daquele jovem mestre Mu, mas se para você comer bem eu tenho que alimentar aquele nortenho, eu não me importo! — havia dito o homem dando um tapa nas costas de Feng Xin quando ele saiu da cozinha com a bandeja.</p><p>No quarto, Mu Qing afiava o sabre sem ter mais o que fazer. Havia ficado na água até ela quase esfriar e saído sem pressa, esperando Feng Xin voltar e tomar seu banho antes de descer e comerem juntos. Quando a porta abriu ele ergueu o rosto e viu o outro entrando com uma bandeja com tigelas fumegantes sobre ela. O cheiro era intenso e Mu Qing se levantou como um cão faminto farejando comida, fazendo Feng Xin rir.</p><p>— Não ria! — chiou se aproximando da mesa pequena no centro do quarto e se ajoelhando, esperando Feng Xin colocar a bandeja sobre a mesa.</p><p>Sem dizer nada, Mu Qing começou a servir para os dois e Feng Xin esperou pacientemente que ele colocasse para ele e se servisse.</p><p>— Você não amarrou o cabelo alto porque? — questionou Feng Xin finalmente pegando sua porção e Mu Qing o imitou.</p><p>— Muito trabalho. E assim é mais confortável.— disse bebendo o caldo e encarou Feng Xin. — Porque?</p><p>— Nada. — disse ele pegando um pedaço de porco que boiava no caldo com a mão e o mordendo.— Apenas me lembrei que não te via assim há muito tempo.</p><p>— Fora das ruas da cidade celestial e em missões, você nunca me vê, então...— Mu Qing não terminou a frase, apenas deu de ombros pegando um legume com a colher e o mastigando com vontade.</p><p>Feng Xin repuxou os lábios nos cantos em um sorriso pequeno por o ver sorrir um pouco pela comida gostosa. As bochechas de Mu Qing ainda estavam rosadas pelo banho quente e o prazer da boa refeição as coraram um pouco mais. Contrastando com a pele branca como jade. Era muito bonito. Mas Feng Xin não podia olhar demais.</p><p>Ele abaixou o olhar para seu próprio caldo e voltou a comer, desviando rapidamente de novo para Mu Qing de tempos em tempos, sem conseguir resistir e percebendo depois de algumas olhadelas que ele não havia amarrado o pulso das mangas. O pano sedoso de seu robe se acumulava nos cotovelos revelando a pele dos braços, assim como os machucados. Feng Xin quase engasgou por ver o quão roxo e inchado estava o lugar onde havia o mordido mais cedo e realmente deixou a colher cair quando viu as marcas esverdeadas que apareciam em pontos aleatórios, provavelmente de onde ele havia o apertado e puxado naquele dia. Como podia ele estar tão machucado e não falado nada?</p><p>E desde quando Mu Qing era frágil assim?</p><p>Sem perceber Feng Xin esticou a mão e segurou o braço de Mu Qing um pouco abaixo do lugar mordido, assustando Mu Qing que pulou sentado com o toque inesperado.</p><p>— O que foi? — questionou antes de olhar o que Feng Xin fazia e quando percebeu que ele encarava as feridas puxou os braços e o tapou com as mangas. — Não é nada.</p><p>— Eu fiz isso? — questionou ele chocado.</p><p>— Não é nada, eu já disse! Amanhã já vai sumir.</p><p>— Mu Qing, eu machuquei você assim e você não me falou nada? Mas que porra?</p><p>— Mas que porra? — repetiu Mu Qing com uma careta de desdém. — Você queria que eu gritasse toda vez que fazia alguma coisa falando que machuca? Olha pra sua cara inchada! Não é como se eu tivesse deixado barato!</p><p>— Minha cara não dói!</p><p>— Isso aqui também não! — disse ele teimosamente virando o rosto.</p><p>— Deixa de ser mentiroso! Me deixa ver! — exigiu se arrastando para o lado de Mu Qing, mas ele se afastou.</p><p>— Eu já disse que estou bem!</p><p>— O caralho que está! Eu vou usar energia espiritual para acelerar a cura! Anda, me dê o braço!</p><p>— Você não precisa fazer isso! — chiou Mu Qing engatinhando praticamente para se afastar e se levantando. — Não desperdice sua energia espiritual com algo assim! Deixa de ser estúpido!</p><p>— Eu sou estúpido? — questionou Feng Xin ficando irritado. — Eu aguentei o dia todo, mas quer saber? Você é realmente insuportável! — disparou apontando o dedo para Mu Qing. — Francamente, não tem um minuto em que você fica satisfeito! É como andar em ovos com você o tempo todo, seu mesquinho hipócrita! Você não me fala nada! Sai andando na minha frente sem avisar! E por razão nenhuma grita comigo como se eu fosse um cão! Como alguém pode suportar você?</p><p>— SE EU SOU TÃO RUIM PORQUE VOCÊ CONTINUA AQUI? — gritou Mu Qing de volta avançando contra Feng Xin e o empurrando.</p><p>— E PARA ONDE MAIS EU IRIA?— questionou segurando os pulsos de Mu Qing com força. — ESTAMOS PRESOS NESSA MERDA DE LUGAR! EU TENHO QUE SUPORTAR VOCÊ E ESSE SEU MAU HUMOR DESGRAÇADO! ACHA QUE SE EU PUDESSE EU NÃO TERIA IDO EMBORA?</p><p>— VOCÊ NÃO É OBRIGADO A FICAR PERTO DE MIM MESMO ESTANDO NESSE LUGAR! SE ACHA TÃO RUIM... — Mu Qing se interrompeu e puxou os próprios braços, se soltando e respirando fundo para se controlar, ajeitando até mesmo as roupas, e apontou para a porta. — A saída é ali.</p><p>Feng Xin o encarou de cima a baixo sentindo as mãos tremerem.</p><p>— Acho bom terminarmos essa merda de missão logo. Não aguento mais olhar para sua cara. — disse entre dentes e Mu Qing franziu o rosto em uma expressão de nojo.</p><p>— Não pense que para mim é diferente. Eu disse que não queria que você viesse. — rebateu Mu Qing e Feng Xin estreitou os olhos antes de rir amargamente.</p><p>— Eu lembro bem disso. Yi Zhen é melhor certo? — ironizou. — Imagino como seria divertido para você tentar controlar aquele garoto que só sabe quebrar as coisas!</p><p>Mu Qing não respondeu, em seu lugar levou uma mão à frente dos olhos apertando a tempora.</p><p>— Saia daqui... — disse entre dentes. — Não me obrigue a começar uma luta por você ser um imbecil irracional que não entende a situação que estamos. Não quero destruir a hospedaria.</p><p>—- Imbecil irracional por estar tentando curar você? — questionou Feng Xin frustrado e socando a parede, fazendo o som repercutir por todo o cômodo.</p><p>— Eu já disse que não é algo que mereça preocupação. Eu já disse que vai se curar. Eu já expliquei MIL VEZES QUE NÃO PODEMOS DESPERDIÇAR UM PINGO DE ENERGIA!</p><p>— E PARA DIZER ISSO VOCÊ TEM QUE FICAR DANDO COICE COMO SE FOSSE UM BURRO SELVAGEM?</p><p>— SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE TÃO IDIOTA E PRESTASSE O MÍNIMO DE ATENÇÃO, EU NÃO PRECISARIA TRATAR VOCÊ ASSIM! MAS PARECE QUE A ÚNICA LÍNGUA QUE VOCÊ ENTENDE É A QUE SE USA PARA ADESTRAR UM ANIMAL DESOBEDIENTE!</p><p>Feng Xin não aguentou e avançou contra o outro, o agarrando pela parte da frente da roupa.</p><p>— Você me dá nos nervos.— rosnou e Mu Qing o olhou nos olhos de forma fria.</p><p>— Saia da minha frente, cão. — mandou entre dentes, movendo o joelho e chutando Feng Xin com força, o jogando do outro lado do cômodo sentado no chão.</p><p>Feng Xin soltou um riso engasgado ainda pelo golpe.</p><p>— Não me admira que você só consiga ficar perto das pessoas quando coloca uma máscara e atua. Ninguém suportaria viver com você como realmente é.</p><p>— Saia. — chiou Mu Qing.</p><p>— Porque eu sairia? Eu vendi as minhas coisas para este quarto! Eu consegui essa comida! Eu consegui as coisas para a cama!</p><p>— Saia! Saia daqui! — exigiu Mu Qing movendo os braços e Feng Xin abriu a boca para responder, mas teve de desviar de um dos travesseiros que Mu Qing jogou em seu rosto.</p><p>— Você...— chiou irritado pegando o travesseiro e jogando com força de volta, acertando o estômago de Mu Qing que se inclinou um pouco para frente com o impacto, abraçando a barriga.</p><p>Feng Xin rangeu os dentes encarando os olhos frios de Mu Qing quando ele os ergueu ainda com as mãos no local atingido. Sua vontade era invocar seu arco ou uma espada e o acertar até que se desse por satisfeito, mas olhando ao redor, eles já haviam feito uma bagunça muito grande naquele cômodo. A mesinha havia virado, a sopa estava espalhada pelo chão. A cama que Mu Qing fez estava completamente revirada e até alguns baldes haviam derramado água que havia sobrado do banho do outro.</p><p>E eles sequer fizeram muito.</p><p>— O velho me trata bem demais pra isso. — murmurou ajeitando a postura e dando as costas para Mu Qing, saindo do quarto batendo a porta e se afastando com passos pesados.</p><p>No primeiro andar o taberneiro o esperava nas escadas fumando palha. Ele o olhou por alguns segundos e moveu a cabeça, em um pedido que o seguisse. Feng Xin suspirou e coçou a nuca o seguindo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Missão parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conversando com velho Dong, Feng Xin retoma velhas memorias.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seguindo o velho, Feng Xin se viu do fora da hospedaria, onde funcionava uma espécie de restaurante. Os dois se sentaram em uma pequena mesa baixa no que se assemelhava a uma varanda e o velho serviu um pouco de licor para Feng Xin antes que enchesse o próprio pirex.</p><p>— Eu não sei porque acho isso, mas eu gosto de você, xiao Feng. — disse ele soltando o ar alegre e virando tudo que tinha em seu pequeno prato de porcelana na boca. — Você me lembra de quando eu era jovem e cheio de energia! Eu ouvi os gritos do jovem mestre Mu agora a pouco. Mesmo sendo perigoso por perder seu emprego, haha, eu fiquei orgulhoso de você se impor, apesar de sua posição.</p><p>— O senhor tem muita energia ainda vovô... e me desculpe pelo incomodo. Apenas... às vezes é complicado lidar com o mestre Mu. — disse Feng Xin distante, bebericando o licor e sentindo o sabor apropriadamente antes de beber tudo em uma golada. — É doce...</p><p>— Sim! Aya, o melhor licor da região! As pêras dos ChangYao são as melhores! — disse o velho erguendo seu pratinho como se brindasse a aquele fato e Feng Xin sorriu. — Beba o quanto quiser, você merece depois de tudo!</p><p>— Obrigado. Mas .. ChangYao... é uma fazenda? Comércio...?</p><p>— Você nunca ouviu falar da seita ChangYao? — questionou o senhor e Feng Xin negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Essa seita é famosa ou apenas regional? Eu e meu mestre estamos procurando cultivadores e nunca ouvi os falar dela.</p><p>— Há! Como imaginei. Aquele pequeno ditador nortenho deseja seguir o caminho do cultivo! Aposto que busca ascender também! Que típico! — brandou velho Dong com desdém e Feng Xin sorriu achando divertido.</p><p>Afinal, Mu Qing já havia se cultivado e ascendido por si mesmo ao primeiro céu com pouco mais de vinte anos. Se este velho soubesse disso... Feng Xin brincou de imaginar a reação balançou a cabeça servindo mais em seu pirex.</p><p>— Ele tem uma missão, nosso... bem... o irmão mais velho dele, e meu mestre, o inculbiu de encontrar uma coisa, por isso estamos aqui. Eu devo cuidar dele até que conclua o que foi pedido.</p><p>— Uma missão, hãm... imagino que ele tenha causado problemas na família, para o herdeiro o ter mandado para fora com esta desculpa. Acho que mesmo os nortenhos tenham problemas de família. — Feng Xin não respondeu, deixando que o velho tirasse suas próprias conclusões, bebericando novamente o licor e o saboreando. — Mas como é você quem está perguntando, eu vou dizer, Xiao Feng.</p><p>— Haha, obrigado. — agradeceu sorrindo.</p><p>— Deve ser horrível passar tanto tempo com alguém como aquele jovem mestre Mu. Das belezas do norte que eu já conheci, ele tem o pior humor! Geralmente são gentis e prestativos. Eu não posso imaginar sua desgraça. Tudo que este velho tenta fazer é te ajudar um pouco!</p><p>Feng Xin deu de ombros. Para ele não era tão ruim estar com Mu Qing na maior parte do tempo. Mesmo aquela briga já não pesava seu coração e fazia apenas alguns minutos. Afinal, quando tinham algum problema um com o outro eles resolviam na hora, seja com uma discussão, briga ou luta e depois seguiam como se nada houvesse acontecido. E, na maior parte do tempo, Mu Qing era alguém confiável. Mesmo quando não era e agia de forma suspeita, machucando as pessoas como se não fizesse ideia do estrago que poderia fazer com sua língua afiada. No fundo, ele sempre estava pensando na melhor e mais prática saída para as coisas. Não tinha intenção nenhuma que ia para além de resolver o problema. Para Feng Xin, isso era um pouco frio demais, mas depois de quase mil anos convivendo, ele entendia o ponto.</p><p>— A seita ChangYao é relativamente famosa, mas pelos motivos errados. Ela fica bem mais ao Leste, sabe...— começou o velho se servindo de novo e enchendo o pirex de Feng Xin, lambendo os beiços para contar as fofocas que ouviu sobre a seita. — São especializados em luta. Francamente, são bárbaros quando lidam com monstros! Um amigo meu, o velho Chu, uma vez chamou por eles para lidarem com um espírito vingativo que estava pesteando suas terras, matando o gado. Você pode não acreditar, Xiao Feng, mas eu mesmo vi! Quando eles se foram, além de levar o dinheiro do velho Chu, ainda deixaram o pasto completamente vermelho pelo sangue! Até hoje não sei o que foi que mataram, para a sorte de Chu o gado estava bem e cresceu gordo como deveria, mas foi uma cena horrível. Digna de pesadelos!</p><p>— Isso acontece muito onde eles vão? Digo, cenas horríveis assim?</p><p>— Preocupado se seu mestre aguentaria?— provocou o velho sorrindo de escárnio e olhando para a as escadas. — Aposto que ele não aguenta um mês naquela seita com essa personalidade. Pela discussão de vocês, aposto que está encolhido chorando ou destruindo meu quarto! Mas quem sou eu para falar de um mestre que sabe usar magia? Ainda mais alguém que veio das terras geladas do norte. Mas eu falo mesmo assim! — disse apontando o dedo para Feng Xin com entusiasmo. — Só de olhar a cara dele você sabe que o lugar daquela beleza é dentro de uma biblioteca! Enfurnado em arquivos e livros, tocando instrumentos ou até praticando medicina, se tiver uma veia humanitária. O que eu duvido!</p><p>Feng Xin soltou uma risada fraca ao ouvir aquilo e concorda sinceramente acenando com a cabeça. Se olhasse para ao rosto bonito e a cara azeda de Mu Qing, a primeira coisa que se pensava era que se tratava de um fiscal de imposto ou professor extremamente rigoroso. Ele se lembrava que a rainha apenas acreditou que Mu Qing lutava quando viu com os próprios olhos no desfile para o imperador celestial, ficando mais chocada ainda quando percebeu que ele conseguia lutar bem contra Xie Lian, que era um prodígio desde o nascimento. Mas Feng Xin conhecia a força daqueles punhos muito bem para saber que Mu Qing não era para brincadeira nenhuma sobre luta e, mesmo que fosse realmente bom em contas e lidar com arquivos, ele preferia muito mais lutar. Feng Xin negou com a cabeça ao pensar naquilo e bebericou de novo o licor.</p><p>— Você bebe estranho, garoto. — disse o velho estalando a língua e Feng Xin piscou para ao olhar.</p><p>— Estranho?</p><p>— Sim! Apenas beba! A intenção é sentir queimar a garganta e o calor subir para o seu rosto, deixando a risada fácil e os assuntos mais livres e descontraídos, sabe? Não é vinho para apreciar o gosto. Você parece um gato!</p><p>— Mas o gosto é muito bom! — disse olhando o líquido e sorriu um pouco. — Dizem que se você vai beber é melhor apreciar o momento. Se alguém teve o trabalho de fazer qualquer coisa, o mínimo que deve fazer é apreciar de verdade. Um...— Feng Xin apertou os lábios, engolindo a palavra "amigo". — ...conhecido me disse isso, uma vez... há muito tempo...</p><p>— Me perdoe, mas na opinião deste velho, nem sempre isso se aplica! Digamos, se alguém cozinhar mal? Você vai saborear? — questionou o velho erguendo a sobrancelha. — Há momentos que é melhor apenas deixar a cara mais grossa!</p><p>— Eu totalmente concordo com você, vovô! — respondeu Feng Xin rindo e então suspirou. — Mas para este conhecido engrossar a cara é impensável. Por uma época, para não magoar alguém, ele provou coisas intragáveis... — Feng Xin soltou um riso brando relaxando o corpo, sentindo o peito doer onde foi chutado. Mu Qing não havia pegado leve naquele último chute mesmo! — Se bem... haha, ele as vezes jogava na planta ou colocava no meu prato quando achava que eu não via.</p><p>— E você devolvia ou o denunciava? — questionou o velho sorrindo.</p><p>— Não... — confessou Feng Xin balançando o pirex e vendo o licor rodar, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem um pouco. — Ele já fazia muito por todos... eu podia comer um pouco mais de comida ruim por ele e o ajudar a não magoar alguém que tinha dado seu melhor para fazer. — Feng Xin soltou o ar. — E naquela época... as coisas eram complicadas... para todo mundo... e eu... — Feng Xin balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Arrependimentos tão duros quando se é jovem assim é mal sinal. — disse o velho e Feng Xin deu de ombros. — Mas se este conhecido que você diz era alguém que valia pena fazer alguns favores como esse, eu imagino que você deve ter tido muito apego a ele.</p><p>Feng Xin não respondeu. Virou o licor na boca e serviu mais duas vezes antes de se dar por satisfeito e bufar. Apego? Feng Xin não tinha ideia do que sentia por Mu Qing naquela época, mas apego era algo que não se aplicava. Era uma mistura de fascinação com angústia constante, uma necessidade de estar perto e também de querer o ver desaparecer. Se houve uma época confusa na sua vida, definitivamente foi aquela. Não era atoa que havia se envolvido com Jian Lan. Ele apenas queria fugir de alguma forma daquela confusão toda e ter conforto.</p><p>— Não se martirize, Xiao Feng... algumas coisas são assim. Pessoas vão e vem o tempo todo e você é jovem. — tentou o velho abaixando as sobrancelhas parecendo sensibilizado e suspirou. — De qualquer forma, este velho pensa que é uma bela filosofia! Talvez eu possa tentar também...?</p><p>Feng Xin sorriu e viu o velho colocar um pouco de licor na tigela e levar a boca, as bochechas se moveram de um lado para o outro e então ele engoliu. Feng Xin soltou uma risada alta com a careta do velho.</p><p>— É, isso é para os jovens!</p><p>— Vovó, você já bebeu demais! Nem que eu coloque pimenta na sua boca você vai sentir o gosto a este ponto! — disse Feng Xin em meio a risada e o velho sorriu mostrando todos os dentes e buracos.</p><p>— Você quer testar? — questionou o senhor e Feng Xin negou com a cabeça energeticamente sorrindo. — É garoto, eu realmente gostei de você.</p><p>— Você também é divertido, vovó. — brincou Feng Xin se servindo com mais licor.</p><p>O velho Dong olhou pela janela com um sorriso pequeno.</p><p>— Sabe, hoje tivemos menos hóspedes. Há quartos vazios. Se seu mestre te expulsou, você pode usar um deles esta noite... — ofereceu olhando para Feng Xin de novo e o rapaz o olhava com descrença paralisado em choque.</p><p>O velho riu.</p><p>— Você também pode tomar banho lá. Eu darei mais cobertores a você.</p><p>— Não precisa, vovó! — disse balançando as mãos nervosamente e derramando um pouco de licor nas roupas, se levantando cambaleante pelo susto e quase caído, sendo necessário se segurar na parede.</p><p>— Não reaja desta forma a uma boa vontade de um ancião, xiao Feng! — repreendeu o idoso se levantando e recolhendo devagar as coisas da mesa. — Você é uma boa criança. Apenas aceite.</p><p>— Eu não posso. Seria abusar muito de sua boa vontade!</p><p>— Bobagem! Ninguém está usando e ninguém chegará esta noite. E se acontecer, temos muitos quartos vazios. — o velho parou a sua frente e sorriu. — E não se preocupe, se por um milagre este lugar se encher de pessoas pela madrugada, você será o primeiro a ser expulso e eu não terei qualquer pena.</p><p>Feng Xin abriu a boca para negar de novo, mas os olhos do idoso eram brandos e carinhosos para ele, então apenas abaixou a cabeça e fez uma reverência formal, erguendo os braços em arco.</p><p>— Este servo então agradece ao mestre Dong..</p><p>— Deixe disso criança! — disse o senhor balançando as mãos. — Venha comigo pegar as roupas de cama e então vá se banhar. Pode usar o banheiro externo, há uma banheira lá. É só aquecer a água. Aproveite para lavar suas roupas também. Te darei algumas para dormir.</p><p>— Senhor, isso realmente...</p><p>— Você vai me ofender se rejeitar. — disse o velho estreitando os olhos e Feng Xin abaixou a cabeça de novo. — Bom garoto.</p><p>Quando seu corpo afundou na água quente, Feng Xin soltou um suspiro alto e se tremeu inteiro. Um banho nunca foi tão apreciado por ele em seus quase mil anos de existência. O cheiro de lavanda do sabão impregnava suas narinas e o ajudava a relaxar os músculos doridos.</p><p>Quando tirou as roupas ele havia ficado surpreso pelo número de hematomas. Era como Mu Qing havia dito, nada que ele havia feito tinha ficado impune e para cada roxo no braço de jade que ele viu mais cedo, havia pelo menos outros cinco distribuídos por seu corpo. Seu estômago estava especialmente doloroso, tinha uma luxação esquisita abaixo do peito e ele tinha certeza que no mínimo tinha rachado uma costela. Comparado a aquilo, a mordida de Mu Qing não era realmente muito.</p><p>E vendo aquilo ele percebeu o porquê Mu Qing não queria sua cura. Seria injusto, já que trocaram golpes de proporção igual e usar energia espiritual em ferimentos que não os atrapalharia a lutar era ilógico. Principalmente por não ser a especialidade de nenhum dos dois.</p><p>Feng Xin soltou o ar e afundou a cabeça na água.</p><p>Mu Qing era muito difícil de lidar. Exigia muito esforço mental tentar adivinhar o que ele pensava e suas intenções. Feng Xin era pavio curto demais para parar e pensar sobre antes de responder. Ele apenas sabia reagir por reflexo, começando uma discussão ou briga imediatamente que se sentisse prejudicado. No final do dia, não tinha como viverem em paz estando sozinhos por simplesmente terem personalidades incompatíveis. Xie Lian os mediando foi a condição de terem passado tantos anos sem se matarem durante o cultivo na montanha. Danxia possuía uma paciência tão grande quanto sua força e, quando os mandava parar de brigar e pensar, evitava que se ferissem seriamente e proporcionava o tempo necessário para que se acalmassem. Geralmente depois disso Feng Xin percebia que não havia entendido o que Mu Qing dizia ou Mu Qing reformulava o que havia dito de forma a expor de fato os detalhes importantes e o que justificavam tudo, tornando o discurso aceitável e não agressivo como normalmente.</p><p>Mas sem Xie Lian para os mediar, brigar era como eles se resolviam. Enquanto deuses não havia problema real naquilo. Feridas se curavam em minutos. Seus gritos não passavam de barulho. Mesmo que seus discípulos brigassem entre si, seguindo seus exemplos, Feng Xin achava importante que usassem a rixa para treinarem direito. Mas com corpos quase humanos, que se machucavam seriamente e permaneciam feridos, a coisa toda mudava de figura.</p><p>Feng Xin submergiu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhos.</p><p>Havia ficado muito tempo brigando com Mu Qing sem controlar a força e naquela situação não havia caído a ficha ainda que podia realmente o machucar. Agora se sentia culpado e idiota. Mesmo que Mu Qing tivesse o ferido igual, para ele, era mais pesado o que tinha feito. E se antes a briga que tiveram não pesava sua consciência, agora ele não queria voltar para o quarto por não ter coragem de encarar Mu Qing.</p><p>Ele se levantou da banheira e se secou, vestiu as roupas emprestadas e usou o resto da água morna para lavar suas roupas, as jogando em um balde.</p><p>No restaurante ainda havia movimento, mas o segundo andar estava completamente silencioso. Feng Xin olhou para o próprio pulso, onde a pulseira dourada de Mu Qing repousava quente em sua pele e a esfregou levemente olhando em direção a porta que ele estava, mas dando as costas a ela em seguida, indo para o lado oposto do corredor, sequer passando na sua frente.</p><p>No quarto vazio, ele esticou os lençóis e juntou os cobertores. Sua roupa foi colocada para secar perto da janela, penduradas por uma corda de arco de reposição que ele guardava em sua bolsa qiankun. Ele se sentou na cama e encarou a parede.</p><p>Quando estava no corredor ele havia contado. Tinha pelo menos quatro quartos os separando e, naquele momento, Mu Qing deveria já estar deitado ou afiando seu sabre por ainda estar irritado, descontando seu ódio na lâmina, desejando a cravar no ventre de Feng Xin. Imaginar o outro irritado o fez sorrir um pouco e Feng Xin se deitou na cama cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, decidido a, no dia seguinte, fingir que nada aconteceu — como sempre fazia — e voltar a missão com um lembrete pessoal de evitar brigas físicas intensas.</p><p>Teria de se regular agora para não machucar Mu Qing, mas sentia que com um esforço ele poderia facilmente se contentar dando tapas. Machucaria, arderia, mas no final do dia não seria grande problema. Era uma boa solução!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Missão parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ele não sabia se o frio que sentia vinha de dentro ou de fora mais. Sentado no colchão, Mu Qing encarava o chão limpo e a cama improvisada com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Ele queria sair do quarto e procurar Feng Xin, mas temia que, se saísse, ele fosse voltar e, se não o encontrasse, ficaria preocupado desnecessariamente. Então ele apenas esperou.</p><p>E já fazia muitas horas que esperava.</p><p>Ele encarou a pulseira dourada quente em seu pulso e passou o dedo ao seu redor em uma carícia singela antes de suspirar e apertar os lábios.</p><p>Ele havia irritado Feng Xin até seu limite. Ele sabia que era uma pessoa insuportável de se conviver, mas ouvir aquilo ser jogado em sua cara pela pessoa que ele admirava em segredo era um golpe muito duro. Por muito pouco não havia começado a chorar na frente de Feng Xin, mas assim que a porta bateu, desmoronou no chão como um boneco de cordas cortadas, soluçando apertando o travesseiro contra o rosto para não fazer qualquer som, sem conseguir conter absolutamente nada.</p><p>Estava exausto.</p><p>Há muito tempo já lutava contra aquelas emoções e ele não conseguia mais sequer controlar direito. Quando seria raiva de Feng Xin era uma explosão, quando ele o magoava era destroçado. Ele não gostava de ser tão vulnerável. Não gostava de Feng Xin ter tanto poder sobre ele, mesmo que Feng Xin não tivesse ideia sobre aquilo. Ele preferia se afastar. Preferia viver em paz sem aqueles sentimentos ou os engolindo em seco nas poucas vezes que tinha de interagir com o outro. Mas ser exposto assim a ele era demais.</p><p>Mu Qing ergueu a mão para os olhos recolhendo irritado as lágrimas que caiam insistentes de novo. Para piorar tudo, o corpo quase humano o deixava também fisicamente mais fraco. Sua pele era branca demais, pouco era necessário para a marcar, ele não queria preocupar Feng Xin com aquilo. Mas ele era tão insistente...</p><p>Ele sabia que não era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, ainda mais quando tentava evitar alguma coisa ou era encurralado — como Feng Xin havia feito. Era seu instinto gritar e correr. Usar qualquer método para manter sua vida e dignidade. Ele não permitiria Feng Xin o curar de alguns arranhões, quando ele mesmo o havia ferido! Não que se arrependesse de algum golpe, Feng Xin absolutamente mereceu cada em sua visão, mas não era justo se ele o curasse. Não foi unilateral e Mu Qing não estava disposto ao mesmo. Ele nem saberia como fazer! Era um desperdicio de energia.</p><p>Mas no fim... Feng Xin estava certo. Ele era insuportável de se conviver e sua verdadeira personalidade era sufocada por várias máscaras que construiu ao longo da vida para que as pessoas minimamente aceitassem sua presença. Quem se importava? Ele apenas queria manter sua posição no céu. Havia aberto mão de tanto por aquilo! O que seria dele se não fosse mais um deus? Desapareceria? Simplesmente? Ele temia a morte demais para arriscar. E não sentia que á havia acabado seu trabalho. Mas ao menos... com Feng Xin ele nunca fingiu. Nem com Xie Lian, mas Feng Xin era seu igual. Ele o tratava do mesmo jeito que era tratado. Xie Lian era seu príncipe. Distante demais.</p><p>Mu Qing encarou a pulseira de novo e suspirou.</p><p>Odiava ser como era. Odiava não saber falar direito quando tinha de ser sobre como se sentia ou qualquer coisa que ele precisasse falar de si mesmo. Que perguntassem sobre a queda de Xian Le de forma imparcial! Mandassem que recite toda a história do mundo do cultivo! Mas não o pressionaram sobre como era para ele qualquer coisa. Sua reação era arranhar, morder e correr, como um animal ferido tentando se proteger.</p><p>Certas cicatrizes que ele tinha dos tempos que morou na periferia de Xian Le nunca o deixaram. Ele sobreviveu graças a estas máscaras e armaduras, como poderia fazer diferente? Já eram parte dele. Era ele. Para ele.</p><p>Mas ninguém precisava ficar preso a isso.</p><p>Especialmente, Feng Xin não precisava.</p><p>Mu Qing olhou para a janela, já deveria ser quase duas da manhã. A cama bem feita para Feng Xin dormir estava ainda a espera dele e os panos que Mu Qing havia usado para limpar o quarto sujo pela briga já estavam limpos e secando sobre o biombo. Mas pelo que parecia, Feng Xin preferia dormir ao relento a o ver tão cedo. Mu Qing não podia dizer que ele estava errado. Se fosse ele a ter de conviver com alguém tão insuportável, teria partido bem antes.</p><p>Apertando os olhos marejados, Mu Qing balançou a mão sobre a pulseira sentindo o coração doer quando ela rachou e caiu de seu pulso, se transformando em cinzas douradas antes de atingir o chão. Ele abaixou o rosto nas mãos encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>Perdido nos próprio martírio, Mu Qing sequer ouviu o som de passos apressados pelo corredor, pulando assustado quando a porta foi escancarada e Feng Xin entrou vestido apenas os robes internos e com o cabelo solto.</p><p>— O que você fez? — questionou Feng Xin adentrando o quarto com os olhos vermelhos de raiva. — Puta merda! Você não consegue ficar um segundo sem querer foder com tudo?</p><p>— O que...— Mu Qing o encarou chocado e se levantou devagar o olhando. — Você... onde você estava?</p><p>— Onde eu estava? Que importa onde eu estava? Porra, você sabe porque caralho fizemos essa pulseira? É para que eu saiba se você está vivo ou não! E você me desfaz ela na primeira discussão? Você reclamou de eu ser inconsequente, mas puta merda! Como você acha que parece fazendo uma coisa dessas?</p><p>Mu Qing não respondeu. Seus olhos estudaram Feng Xin de cima a baixo como se o avaliasse nos mínimos detalhes. Ele se aproximou dois passos e sentiu o cheiro de lavanda de sabonete. Mu Qing sentiu os lábios tremerem e apertou as mãos antes de esfregar o próprio rosto.</p><p>— Nossa, como eu sou idiota... — disse para si mesmo virando as costas para Feng Xin, sentindo o coração doer e a raiva fazer o sangue circular rápido pelo seu corpo. — Se quer saber o motivo de eu ter desfeito as pulseiras, eu só estava facilitando as coisas para você. — sibilou entre dentes, abrindo os olhos devagar ao olhar para o chão.</p><p>Ele encarava a cama improvisada que já havia refeito três vezes. Para o cobertor extra que tinha separado, por saber que Feng Xin sentia mais frio que ele durante a noite. Para o próprio robe enrolado cuidadosamente no tamanho que Feng Xin gostava de travesseiros. Ele havia tido tanto cuidado para deixar as coisas confortáveis... havia esperado tantas horas para poder falar com ele, com medo de sair e Feng Xin...</p><p>— Onde você estava? — questionou de novo apertando os olhos sentindo vergonha de si mesmo por ter feito tanto.</p><p>No final não importava mesmo. Nunca importava!</p><p>— Já disse que não importa. Quero saber porque de você ter quebrado a pulseira!</p><p>— Eu já disse! — respondeu Mu Qing se virando para Feng Xin. — Eu apenas estava facilitando as coisas para você!</p><p>— Facilitando para mim? Em que sentido? Apenas me fez acordar no meio da porra da madrugada por você estar fazendo drama!</p><p>— Sinto muito por ter acordado você, Nan Yang Zhen-Jun! Eu realmente fui um puta egoísta! — chiou rangendo os dentes.</p><p>Feng Xin soltou um som irritado da garganta e esfregou o rosto.</p><p>— Para de besteira e refaça esta merda para eu voltar a dormir. Já é madrugada, não acorde as pessoas com seu escândalo! — disse esticando a mão para Mu Qing, mas ele a bateu para longe, dando um passo para trás como se fosse ele a receber o golpe.</p><p>— Eu não quero refazer isso. — disse encarando a mão de Feng Xin e virando o rosto em seguida, escondendo os olhos com a franja.</p><p>Feng Xin bufou e esticou a mão, agarrando a de Mu Qing, mas o outro o empurrou e fugiu.</p><p>— Mas que porra?— soltou Feng Xin irritado. — Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Mu Qing! Apenas me dê a porra do braço! Eu faço o feitiço!</p><p>— Para quê? Para ficar ligado comigo? Para ter de me suportar? Para ficar com o lembrete que eu estou por perto e acabar com seu dia? — Mu Qing balançou a cabeça energeticamente. — Eu não tenho cara grossa o bastante para fazer isso.</p><p>— Quem está falando de cara aqui? É um saco ficar com você sim, mas é necessário fazer esse feitiço se quisermos terminar esta missão juntos!</p><p>— Não é! Não é necessário fazermos nada juntos! Você já não se resolveu? Já não achou um lugar para dormir e relaxar longe? Apenas volte de onde veio! Eu parto amanhã e não vai ter de me ver de novo!</p><p>— Mas de que merda você está falando, Mu Qing? — questionou dando um passo em sua direção, pisando em algo fofo.</p><p>Mu Qing apertou os lábios olhando para seu pé e Feng Xin olhou para o chão, reparando que a cama estava arrumada de novo. Melhor que antes de começarem a brigar até. Ele olhou ao redor do quarto, reparando que estava tudo devidamente no lugar e olhou finalmente para Mu Qing, percebendo que ele ainda estava completamente vestido. Seu coração falhou uma batida.</p><p>— Você... — começou, mas não sabia o que dizer.</p><p>Os lábios de Mu Qing tremeram e ele deu as costas a Feng Xin, esfregando as lágrimas teimosas que caiam.</p><p>— Mu Qing...— chamou Feng Xin dando um passo em sua direção, mas Mu Qing deu mais um passo à frente.</p><p>Ele agora estava praticamente cara a cara com a parede. O máximo que conseguia fazer de distância de Feng Xin. Ele tencionou os ombros apertando os olhos com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto por suas próprias atitudes.</p><p>Havia pensado demais e se importado demais. Feng Xin não ligava para nada a não ser a missão e só por isso continuava ali. Porque ele achou que ele voltaria para o quarto em algum momento? Porque ele achou que Feng Xin ia querer conversar? Porque ele esperou ele voltar, se mantendo obedientemente no mesmo lugar, apenas para não ter o risco de perder aquela oportunidade? Havia se trancado ali por horas a fio sem ver ninguém! Havia comido meio prato de caldo que não foi o bastante para saciar sua fome porque a briga havia acabado com o resto! Havia aberto mão de um de seus cobertores para deixar tudo limpo para quando Feng Xin voltasse!</p><p>Tudo isso para que? O que ele esperava exatamente?</p><p>Estava sendo bobo de novo. Cego. Ele mesmo havia dito antes, não eram sequer amigos! Porque Feng Xin se importarão de voltar e falar algo para ele depois de uma briga? Isso dizia de um mínimo de importância na vida de alguém. O que Mu Qing não possuía. Nunca possuiu.</p><p>Ele já deveria estar acostumado.</p><p>Mas as lágrimas ainda desciam teimosamente e o nariz estava entupido.</p><p>Ele não ousaria falar e mostrar aquilo. Ele não ousaria abrir a boca e deixa um soluço escapar.</p><p>— Mu Qing, você me esperou até agora...? — questionou Feng Xin a suas costas e Mu Qing encolheu os ombros. — Você... eu...</p><p>Ele não aguentou mais. Aproveitando a porta aberta, Mu Qing se virou e correu para fora pelo corredor, pulando a janela do final dele em direção a rua.</p><p>Era um idiota. Um idiota! Agora pareceria fraco na frente de Feng Xin. Havia revelado demais! Mas seu peito doía tanto que ele não conseguia se manter de pé na frente de Feng Xin sendo encurralado de novo e exposto daquela forma!</p><p>Ele o havia esperado por horas! Se importado por horas! Tomado cuidado para que tudo estivesse em ordem, como uma boa esposa ansiosa por agradar. Ele queria fazer as coisas direito. Ele era ridículo!</p><p>Feng Xin não se incomodou em mover um músculo para aquele sentido e Mu Qing o conhecia a tempo o bastante para saber que ele iria realmente fingir no dia seguinte que nada aconteceu. Como sempre fez! Em todas as vezes!</p><p>Mu Qing parou no meio da rua vazia e apertou os braços ao seu redor. Ele faria a mesma coisa que sempre fez.</p><p>Mas de alguma forma agora doía mais.</p><p>No passado ele sentia incômodo ao acordar com o som de movimento em seu quarto, de quando Feng Xin saia às escondidas depois de uma noite que haviam perdido o controle. Ele sentia pontadas quando perdia até mesmo o momento que Feng Xin tinha saído e acordava com a cama vazia. Mas tudo se repetia. Em alguns dias Feng Xin estaria ali novamente. Em horas ele o veria e implicariam um com o outro. Não era a situação ideal, mas ele se contentava. Não tinha porque ter pressa. Era divertido até, aquele jogo de gato e rato.</p><p>Mas agora...</p><p>Mu Qing sabia que o que sentia não haviam diminuído desde aquela época, mas se mantido e se tornado parte dele. Ele havia nutrido seu fascínio por Feng Xin enquanto tentava o sufocar em vão. E no fundo, ele tinha esperança de ter alguma parte sua em Feng Xin também. Ele esperava o mínimo de reciprocidade.</p><p>Mas não havia.</p><p>Não havia e nunca houve se ele fosse sincero. Feng Xin apenas dizia coisas que o abalavam e iludiam quando acabavam de transar, imerso ainda no êxtase para falar besteiras. Ele nunca o havia colocado como prioridade em absolutamente nada e se demonstrou preocupação, não era diferente do que demonstraria por qualquer um.</p><p>Ele nunca o havia mostrado algo diferente do que era de fato. Não havia o iludido. As cartas estavam postas.</p><p>Mu Qing por outro lado queria ter esperança e pensou que estava tudo bem fantasiar.</p><p>Mas a realidade quebrar sua fantasia desta forma era muito doloroso. Combinado as declarações anteriores quando brigaram, ele apenas queria desaparecer.</p><p>O deus olhou para atrás e usou a manga do robe para limpar as lágrimas.</p><p>De que adianta fugir naquele momento?</p><p>Feng Xin o havia abandonado, mas o único que pensou que deveria ser diferente não foi ele? Estava agindo como um amante traído, mas ele sequer já foi algo assim para Feng Xin. Noites aleatórias de sexo não eram amor ou paixão. Era apenas sexo. Talvez um dia tivesse estado prestes a se tornar algo, mas não aconteceu..</p><p>Mu Qing fungou e se voltou para a hospedaria com passos arrastados, como um condenado indo para o seu julgamento onde sabia que seria açoitado e morto.</p><p>Pelo mesmo lugar que saiu ele voltou e, de cabeça baixa, entrou no quarto.</p><p>Mas não havia ninguém ali.</p><p>A cama no chão estava esticada de mal jeito, ainda vazia. Fora isso, era como antes de Feng Xin sequer ter aparecido. Mu Qing encarou o pulso onde antes estava a pulseira dourada e sorriu azedo ao fechar a porta atrás de si devagar.</p><p>Ele se colocou de frente a cama no chão, como se encarasse um pedaço de merda malcheirosa e, em um golpe de perna, os cobertores foram jogado no ar. Mu Qing continuou a pisar, com força, chutando e puxando com as mãos os panos até que caiu de joelhos.</p><p>Agarrado a um dos cobertores, ele se inclinou para o lado, apoiando a cabeça na cama e encarou a janela.</p><p>As primeiras luzes do amanhecer começavam a aparecer e ele não havia dormido. Ele suspirou deixando as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos e sem entusiasmo puxou a fita dos cabelos, desatando o cinto em seguida. As roupas foram jogadas no chão, emaranhadas sem cuidado algum aos cobertores que deveriam ter acolhido Feng Xin. Mu Qing se arrastou para cima da cama e para baixo dos cobertores, levando uma mão até o lugar que Feng Xin tinha o mordido mais cedo, o sentindo doer de novo, mas sem força alguma para pegar o remédio que aliviava. Ele preferia a dor. Ajudaria a o distrair até que dormisse.</p><p>Ele fechou os olhos, afundou o rosto no travesseiro e, mesmo sem querer, pensou em Feng Xin em outro quarto e apertou os olhos desejando que ele tivesse cobertores o bastante para não sentir frio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Missão parte 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feng Xin se arrepende e se sente culpado pela briga da noite anterior e tenta compensar Mu Qing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Musica do cap: girassóis de van gogh - baco exu do blues { https://youtu.be/2bxImE7aO3I } ] </p><p>[Nome alternativo do capítulo: o quaõ gado Feng Xin consegue ser, parte um]</p><p>[ Estou particularmente amando o fato de estar com MUITO cap ja pronto e poder postar regularmente e sem erro no mesmo dia da semana e no mesmo horario. Só queria dizer isso. Até semana que vem!]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando o sol começou a esquentar, Feng Xin voltava do mercado. Ele trazia consigo uma cesta cheia de coisas e pediu ao velho Dong que emprestasse sua esposa e filha na cozinha para preparar algumas coisas que ele havia conseguido. Com uma risada, o velho aceitou e falou as mesmas palavras para as duas mulheres, que receberam Feng Xin aos tapas dentro do cômodo, mas que aceitaram preparar o que ele pediu por poderem comer um pouco também.</p><p>Enquanto o que pediu era preparado, Feng Xin ajudou velho Dong a abrir o lugar e ajeitar as mesas do restaurante, recebendo do velho algumas moedas em troca de seu trabalho. Quando às oito da manhã de aproximava e as pessoas começaram a sair dos quartos para a refeição, Feng Xin subiu para o quarto de Mu Qing.</p><p>Apesar do coração batendo com ansiedade e receio ao ponto de ser doloroso, Feng Xin não tremeu a mão ao virar a maçaneta com cuidado para não fazer barulho e entrar. O quarto ainda estava meio escuro com as persianas fechadas, mas Feng Xin pode ver o estado lastimável que se encontrava.</p><p>Quando saiu durante a madrugada ele tentou ajeitar a cama que bagunçou, mas não havia feito nada a não ser a bagunçar mais, desistindo rápido para não piorar a situação e, envergonhado demais para ficar, havia saído e voltado para o quarto que o velho cedeu. Então não precisava pensar muito para saber que os cobertores espalhados por todo o cômodo e o tapete de bambu arrebentado eram obras de Mu Qing. O coração de Feng Xin apertou e ele mordeu o lábio olhando com pena para tudo aquilo.</p><p>Ele se aproximou da cama e observou com as sobrancelhas caídas Mu Qing encolhido, deitado de lado. Os cabelos longos caiam embaraçados pela lateral da cama e se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. As vestes de dormir mal se sustentavam em seu corpo, abertas e caídas, deixando os ombros e o peito exposto enquanto o cobertor se enrolava da cintura para baixo. Um sorriso pequeno se abriu no rosto de Feng Xin e ele se aproximou mais, se ajoelhando ao lado da cama e ouvindo a respiração lenta e tranquila de Mu Qing. Ele dormia pesadamente e provavelmente ficaria assim por mais algumas horas. Ele sabia bem reconhecer seus estados de sono, então não se preocupou quando tocou seu rosto com cuidado e tirou uma mecha caída sobre a bochecha.</p><p>— Você é tão difícil...— murmurou retirando a mão e apertando os lábios ao perceber os olhos avermelhados nas pontas e inchados.</p><p>Ele sabia bem que havia sido um idiota na noite anterior, sem dar qualquer parecer sobre o que fazia. Deveria no mínimo o ter avisado que conseguiu outro quarto e ele poderia usar os cobertores que tinha separado para ele. Mas... ele apenas havia ignorado tudo. Não esperava que fosse ter toda aquela repercussão em Mu Qing. Não pensou que havia sido uma briga séria.</p><p>Feng Xin olhou ao redor de novo e, ainda de joelhos, começou a dobrar os cobertores e roupas espalhados da melhor forma que podia. Ajeitando tudo em duas pilhas em cima do criado mudo. Ele soltou o ar e olhou para trás de novo, Mu Qing estava agora com a boca aberta, deitava de costas e tinha uma mão sobre o peito, ressoando baixo. Ele se aproximou de novo, se sentando ao lado na cama.</p><p>Ele se perguntava quando Mu Qing havia voltado depois de fugir daquela forma e o quanto ele havia conseguido dormir de fato, já que o esperou praticamente metade da noite acordado. A culpa o preencheu e ele apertou os lábios olhando com dor para o homem ainda adormecido. Queria se desculpar, mas era injusto demais o acordar depois de tudo que tinha feito. Mu Qing também estava ferido das suas brigas e havia andado tanto quanto ele durante o dia. Ele também estava exausto, mas mesmo assim havia aguentado e o esperado para conversarem.</p><p>Feng Xin passou as costas dos dedos pela bochecha de Mu Qing e o dedão levemente pelos cílios. Já havia feito aquilo tantas vezes em sua vida que era quase que intuitivo, afinal, acariciar o rosto adormecido de Mu Qing era algo que com frequência fazia quando ainda eram íntimos. Sempre fazia questão de acordar antes para poder ter este momento, pois era o único em que ser carinhoso sem outra intenção, a não ser adorar aquela pessoa, era permitida — uma vez que Mu Qing não via ou reagia.</p><p>Do contrário, o deus que agora dormia nunca permitiria a Feng Xin o tocar daquela forma despretensiosa.</p><p>Com um suspiro Feng Xin inclinou a cabeça, movendo os dedos pelos cabelos brancos espalhados, tentando os desembaraçar o mais sutil possível para não despertar o outro. A situação naquele instante era quase nostálgica. Tocar Mu Qing escondido daquele jeito era algo do passado que ele tentou muito esquecer, mas sempre voltava e não podia ser deixado de lado.</p><p>Haviam sido próximos assim um dia afinal.</p><p>Por exemplo, quando estavam com Xie Lian, no mundo humano, quando ele precisou de ajuda depois de ascender pela terceira vez, ele descobriu em minutos que não existia Fu Yao e se tratava de Mu Qing disfarçado. Mas sua compreensão não veio pelos revirar de olhos ou por ser irritante, mas pela forma como se movia, com se sentava e andava. Ele o havia observado por tantos anos, que era impossível para Mu Qing o enganar com qualquer disfarce. Até os mínimos detalhes eram conhecidos. Eram coisas que Feng Xin já havia assimilado e que não esqueceria, mesmo que se passassem outros oitocentos anos.</p><p>Se fosse franco, naquela época, foi muito difícil disfarçar aquela familiaridade. Ficar perto de Mu Qing depois de séculos se mantendo distante de propósito no céu — se envolvendo apenas em brigas e discussões — era como estar de volta aos velhos tempos. Xie Lian presente era ainda mais nostálgico. E a cada dia que passavam juntos era mais complicados não ceder a alguns impulsos velhos.</p><p>Ele havia criticado bastante Hua Cheng por sempre estar tocando Dianxia sem qualquer razão, mas quem ele era para julgar? Havia erguido a mão para tocar a cintura de Mu Qing tantas vezes naqueles dias que chegava a ser ridículo! Mesmo que nunca de fato tenha feito nada, ele queria! Simplesmente por estar próximo de novo. E ele preferia fingir não ter percebido que praticamente andava ao redor de Fu Yao o tempo todo, quando deveria na verdade se concentrar em Xie Lian. Ele abandonou Dianxia tantas vezes para lutar sozinho e ir atrás de Mu Qing por se preocupar, que era impossível alguém não ter notado. Mas com Hua Cheng presente, Xie Lian não podia se importar menos com o que Mu Qing e Feng Xin faziam. Ele não podia o julgar também.</p><p>E tudo aquilo, apenas por estar de volta a antiga dinâmica. Por estarem de novo juntos e tendo de conviver. Ele não havia pensado muito sobre aquilo na época, apenas se repreendendo por querer se aproximar mais e se afastando pensando nas infinitas discussões que já haviam tido e que o havia tirado do sério. E era fácil fugir de Mu Qing quando Xie Lian estava perto. Dizer que só estava ali por Dianxia.</p><p>Mas sozinhos não era possível dizer isso. Havia se oferecido a ir junto por se preocupar, ainda no céu, mesmo com Mu Qing o negando. E a única coisa que tinha feito desde que se viram presos naquele lugar era tentar cuidar de Mu Qing de alguma forma e garantir que ficasse bem. Nem mesmo o demônio que caçavam era tão importante. Mas era frustrante ser rejeitado tantas vezes! Toda vez que se aproximava, Mu Qing se afastava. Eram como imãs de mesma polaridade. Precisou de uma desculpa para Mu Qing aceitar pegar em sua mão e, mesmo assim, criou outro método de ficarem juntos em questão de horas! Método que ele também havia desfeito!</p><p>Aquele deus de cabelo prateado era tão arisco, que Feng Xin por vezes sentia que estar com Mu Qing era como cuidar de uma raposa da neve selvagem! Ele era arranhado, mordido e deixado de lado como se não fosse nada na maior parte do tempo, mas se Mu Qing permitisse que ele lhe tocasse um pouco ou aceitasse sua comida, ele se sentia feliz o bastante para aguentar todo o resto e continuar insistindo em tentar o cativar.</p><p>Ele não sabia o porquê de ter aquele sentimento por Mu Qing. Ele simplesmente não conseguia agir diferente. Se ficassem juntos por muito tempo, as brigas óbvias iriam se intensificar, mas ele não conseguia apenas ser indiferente a aquele homem complicado. Ele se preocupava, para além de ser algo que deveria fazer. Era por ser ele. Por ser Mu Qing sendo idiota e irritante.</p><p>Feng Xin afastou a mão e se levantou.</p><p>Desta vez era ele o culpado pelo que havia acontecido. Ele admitia a culpa, mas não era como se dizer desculpas fosse fácil. Ele não tinha a cara grossa de falar aquilo.</p><p>Mas ele tinha outras formas.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Mu Qing levantou ouvindo pessoas no corredor conversando alto sem preocupação. Com um bocejo, ele se sentou na cama esfregando os olhos, sentindo um cheiro doce de chá de erva doce o circular. Ele ergueu o rosto levemente apreciando a fragrância e ouviu uma risada baixa.</p><p>— Bom dia.. — disse Feng Xin sentado no chão, ajeitando algumas coisas na mesinha do quarto.</p><p>O coração de Mu Qing imediatamente disparou e ele paralisou no meio de um espreguiçar, os olhos arregalados para o homem que o olhava. Feng Xin abaixou as sobrancelhas diante de sua reação e Mu Qing desviou o olhar, abaixando os braços e puxando os robes de dormir para se cobrir direito.</p><p>— Eu fiz o café para você... — disse Feng Xin baixo e constrangido.</p><p>— Mn. — murmurou Mu Qing sem conseguir o olhar.</p><p>Ele estava desconfortável. Sentia a garganta fechada e dolorida, os olhos estavam sensíveis por ter chorado muito no dia anterior, provavelmente seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e o rosto amassado... Tinha noção que estava em seus estado mais lastimável. Mas nada daquilo era o fator que o incomodava... o problema era Feng Xin estar ali, sentado e servindo chá, como se nada houvesse acontecido na noite anterior!</p><p>Mu Qing sabia que ele agiria assim, ele sempre agia. Mas ele não dava conta mais daquilo!</p><p>Ele se levantou da cama, apertando bem o robe no peito — o mantendo bem fechado — e passou por Feng Xin sem dizer nada, atravessando o quarto em direção ao biombo e pegando suas roupas penduradas, se escondendo atrás dele para se vestir. Ele ouviu Feng Xin suspirar pesadamente e apertou os lábios.</p><p>— Não quer falar comigo? — questionou Feng Xin. — Tudo bem, eu mereço isso depois de ontem. Passei muitos limites. Mas... ainda temos uma missão para terminar. Depois que voltarmos ao céu, eu juro para você que eu desaparecerei de sua vida se quiser.</p><p>— Não seja dramatico.— disse Mu Qing seco.</p><p>— Eu disse coisas que não deveria. Você sabe que eu não penso quando fico com raiva.</p><p>— Nada que você disse era mentira, no entanto.</p><p>Feng Xin abriu a boca e a fechou abaixando a cabeça.</p><p>— Não use este tom formal comigo, Mu Qing. É estranho.</p><p>— Que tom eu deveria usar, general Nan Yang? — questionou saindo por detrás do biombo, completamente vestido, e olhando para Feng Xin.— Você mesmo disse, se eu não usar a máscara, sou insuportável. Eu já não queria você aqui e, se agir como sou te incomoda tanto, então vamos fazer isso do melhor jeito. Te tratarei como venho fazendo nos últimos tempos, ainda na cidade celestial. — Mu Qing engoliu em seco e deu as costas para Feng Xin, olhando para um espelho para pegar uma fita e amarrar os cabelos no alto. — Vou te tratar como Nan Yang Zhen-Jun. Como manda a etiqueta. Assim ficará menos insuportável para o general estar preso comigo neste mundo, mesmo que por ordem de Dianxia.</p><p>— Mu Qing, quem está sendo dramático agora? — questionou o olhando e Mu Qing baixou os braços.</p><p>— Apenas estou tornando as coisas mais fáceis para o general.</p><p>— Primeiro, não me chame de general como se eu fosse algum estranho que, por acaso, compartilha a mesma patente que você e por isso caiu junto em uma missão aleatória. Não somos estranhos! — chiou irritado, mas Mu Qing sequer o olhou. — Segundo, eu nunca te pedi por nada assim. E se você quer fazer algo, a única forma de tornar as coisas mais fáceis para mim é você sentar essa sua bunda branca nesta almofada e comer alguma coisa! — completou Feng Xin apontando para o lugar a sua frente.</p><p>Mu Qing finalmente olhou para ele e depois para a mesa, fez uma reverência — erguendo os braços em arco — e deu as costas, rumando para a porta.</p><p>— Puta que pariu! — reclamou Feng Xin se virando no chão e agarrando Mu Qing pelo pulso. — Não seja teimoso!</p><p>— Agradeço pela refeição, general. Mas não somos íntimos para tal coisa. Farei a minha quebra de jejum no refeitório. — disse ele puxando o braço, mas Feng Xin o segurou com força. — Por favor, me solte. Não vou expor o general a mim mais que o necessário. Não é isso que você deseja?</p><p>— Eu acabei de dizer o que eu quero! Senta aqui!</p><p>— Irei realizar minha quebra de jejum no refeitório, como já deixei claro. — insistiu Mu Qing balançando o braço, mas Feng Xin se levantou e o puxou, o fazendo o olhar de frente.</p><p>— Para. — pediu o homem com as sobrancelhas caídas. — Por favor, não me trata assim de novo. </p><p>Mu Qing o olhou nos olhos e apertou a mandíbula.</p><p>— E como eu deveria te tratar então, porra? — questionou sacudindo o ombro e se soltando de novo, as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo. — Se sou eu mesmo e você reclama! Eu tento dar o maldito espaço que você gritou ontem na minha cara que queria, você reclama! O que você quer de mim, Feng Xin?</p><p>— Apenas que... — Feng Xin apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. — Eu não sei! Eu não o que eu quero de você, tudo bem?</p><p>— Não está tudo bem, Feng Xin! Não sabe? — chiou Mu Qing franzindo as sobrancelhas e erguendo o nariz. — Ontem ficou bem óbvio o que você quer! Você pode ter falado sem pensar, mas eu te conheço o bastante para saber que nessas horas você diz a verdade! Eu não sei o que você espera com este... — Mu Qing olhou para a mesa e engoliu dolorosamente para o chá quente e os bolinhos fofos e variados. — Eu não sei o que você quer com esta refeição, mas não precisa se esforçar assim para melhorar qualquer coisa entre nós! Não somos próximos!</p><p>— Mu Qing...</p><p>— Eu vou sair da droga do seu caminho! Vamos manter isso o mais profissional possível! — disse dando um passo para trás e virou as costas. — Eu vou comer lá em baixo!</p><p>Feng Xin não sabia o que dizer. Mu Qing se afastou a passos duros e ombros retos em direção a porta. Novamente, decidido a sair. Feng Xin apertou os olhos e mais uma vez esticou a mão, agarrando o braço de Mu Qing e o puxando para trás. Mu Qing soltou um grito irritado, mas o engoliu ao sentir os braços de Feng Xin se fecharem ao seu redor, uma mão nas suas costas e a outra na sua cabeça.</p><p>— Puta merda, eu não suporto você! — rangeu Feng Xin entre dentes, mas apertando Mu Qing contra si com força. — Eu não suporto sua facilidade de dar as costas para mim e fazer tudo como você quer, sem sequer perguntar o que eu acho! Porque você sempre faz isso?</p><p>— Eu só quero deixar as coisas mais fáceis para você! Você mesmo disse que eu sou insuportável e, se pudesse, já teria ido embora! — disse Mu Qing movendo os braços para tentar afastar de Feng Xin, mas ele agarrou seus ombros e por si mesmo o afastou, o encarando nos olhos.</p><p>— E você achou que depois de partir eu nunca voltaria? Mu Qing, quando eu fiz isso? — questionou o olhando no fundo dos olhos. — Eu posso odiar tudo que você faz, sua cara azeda me irrita profundamente, eu quero muito te socar cada vez que abre a boca, mas eu nunca abandonaria você!</p><p>— Você não precisa dizer isso, eu sei que você cumpriria a missão de qualquer jeito, por isso não se foi. Eu...</p><p>— Não! Não tem nada a ver com a missão! Mas que porra! Eu estou aqui por ser você! Eu me ofereci antes por ser você! Porque você não entende isso? —- Feng Xin puxou Mu Qing para seus braços de novo. — Se pudesse eu iria embora, mas o que me prende aqui não é a porra de uma ordem, sou eu mesmo! Eu acho você insuportável sendo você mesmo, mas eu simplesmente não sei lidar com essa sua máscara fria! Eu... — Feng Xin apertou os braços e sentiu os dedos de Mu Qing apertarem suas roupas. — Eu não suporto você... mas não dê as costas para mim desse jeito. Não fuja de novo como fez ontem!</p><p>— Você mesmo que pediu que eu saísse... — disse Mu Qing parecendo forçar aquilo a sair, mesmo com a garganta fechada e a voz tremida.</p><p>— E desde quando você me escuta e obedece, seu idiota? — perguntou afundando o rosto no pescoço de Mu Qing. — Eu não tive coragem de seguir você depois de ver a merda que eu fiz... mas eu fiquei acordado o resto da noite esperando você voltar. Eu... — Feng Xin engoliu em seco e afastou Mu Qing devagar e o soltou completamente. — Me desculpa.</p><p>Mu Qing arregalou os olhos pego desprevenido por tudo aquilo e piscou duas vezes. Feng Xin o imitou, ainda mais surpreso e preocupado, ao o segurar pelos dois lados do rosto.</p><p>— Não chora! — pediu o homem tentando limpar as lágrimas que caiam com o dedão e Mu Qing estapeou suas mãos, o empurrando de leve para se acalmar, dando um passo para trás. — Mu Qing...</p><p>— Você me pedir desculpas... isso... — Mu Qing soltou um riso fraco que Feng Xin não conseguiu classificar se era por deboche ou alívio. Ele apenas conseguia ficar parado o olhando. — Feng Xin, você não precisa se desculpar. Não fez nada!</p><p>— Eu deixei você esperando a noite toda, eu disse coisas horríveis antes disso!</p><p>— Você não tinha que voltar. E você não disse nada que fosse mentira. Você não me deve nada..</p><p>— PARA DE REPETIR ISSO! — gitou Feng Xin o segurando pelos ombros de novo e Mu Qing arregalou os olhos. — Para de dizer isso! Eu tinha que ter dito que não voltaria ontem a noite! E mesmo que o que eu disse for verdade, e daí? Não é ela completamente! Nem toda a verdade deve ser dita!</p><p>— O que? — questionou Mu Qing franzindo o cenho e Feng Xin o puxou para frente, prensando seus lábios sobre os do outro.</p><p>Mu Qing ficou parado como uma estátua de imediato, sem conseguir reagir a aquilo, mas Feng Xin não parecia se importar com seu choque, o empurrou com seu próprio corpo em direção a parede e moveu os lábios violentamente nos seus. Mu Qing tremeu e apertou os dedos contra a parede atrás de si, abrindo a boca e deixando Feng Xin o dominar completamente e escorregar os dedos por sua nuca e a mão por seu peito, até sua cintura, o puxando para frente, aprofundando o beijo.</p><p>O gosto doce de chá circulava a boca de Mu Qing, seus olhos abertos encararam as sobrancelhas franzidas de Feng Xin. Ele suspirou, mesmo com os lábios ocupados e fechou os olhos relaxando o corpo.</p><p>Quando Feng Xin pareceu satisfeito afastou os lábios, mas manteve as testas juntas. Mu Qing não se atrevia a abrir os olhos e ver tudo desaparecer. Mesmo que não entendesse o que estava acontecendo, o gosto doce de Feng Xin na sua língua era algo que queria tanto a tanto tempo, que ele simplesmente não podia abrir mão fácil e se descobrir sonhando de novo.</p><p>— Eu... — começou Feng Xin apertando os dedos em sua cintura. — Isso... eu não...</p><p>Mu Qing abriu os olhos devagar, abaixando as sobrancelhas ao olhar para Feng Xin. O homem o encarou no fundo dos olhos e soltou o ar parecendo exausto.</p><p>— Não me arrependo de fazer isso. — disse sério e Mu Qing abriu mais os olhos. — O que você faz comigo não é normal, Mu Qing.</p><p>— O que eu faço? — questionou com a voz baixa e Feng Xin sorriu e ergueu o rosto, beijando sua testa.</p><p>— Exatamente, a culpa é sua. — disse Feng Xin e Mu Qing franziu o cenho com uma ponta de irritação por ser culpado quando, claramente, Feng Xin era quem tinha feito tudo.</p><p>Feng Xin riu e se afastou, indo até a mesa, pegando o bule de chá e rumou para a porta.</p><p>— Se comporte e sente para comer. Eu posso não ter feito realmente essas coisas, você sabe que eu sou uma negação na cozinha, mas eu pedi para você. — disse ele corando um pouco e Mu Qing abriu a boca chocado. — Vou esquentar este chá de novo. Então fique aqui e me espera! Tenho que conversar com você.</p><p>— Eu...</p><p>— Apenas, uma vez na vida, me obedeça quando realmente quero que o faça! — implorou Feng Xin entre dentes e Mu Qing apertou os lábios em um bico resignado e irritado.</p><p>Feng Xin saiu do quarto e caminhou lentamente em direção a escada, mas quando se viu fora do campo de visão do quarto, se encostou na parede de olhos arregalados apertando o bule de chá ainda quente contra o peito.</p><p>Ele havia beijado Mu Qing!</p><p>O beijado com vontade em um impulso que não conseguiu controlar!</p><p>Ele apertou os olhos levando uma mão aos lábios. Havia perdido o controle? Sua intenção era apenas dar alguns agrados a Mu Qing para melhorar seu humor, mas ele além de o beijar de fato havia pedido desculpas! Feng Xin abriu os olhos devagar olhando em direção ao quarto e arranhou o bule de chá com a mão que o segurava.</p><p>O que ele havia feito?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Missão parte 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>É hora de conversar sobre o que aconteceu e pensar na missão a fim de realmente decidir que caminho seguir. Eles refazem as pulseiras.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Nome alternativo do cap: PoRqUe VoCêS sÃo AsSiM???? 😭 ]<br/>[ Me sigam no Twitter: @IzaACruel ]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Feng Xin voltou para o quarto, Mu Qing estava sentado no chão, ao lado da mesa, remexendo sua bolsa qiankun, retirando algumas moedas e potes de dentro e os organizando sobre a superfície.</p><p>— Ah, Feng Xin. — disse ele sem erguer o olhar e encarando as coisas na mesa. — Eu estava revisando aqui o que eu tenho. Talvez precisemos ficar na cidade mais um tempo e seria melhor que tivéssemos dinheiro para, ao menos, refeições decentes. Por sorte estamos na primavera, o frio não é insuportável, então apenas o que temos de roupas será o bastante. — Mu Qing ergueu os olhos para ele e franziu o cenho. — Falando nisso, porque você não está com suas vestes? Está parecendo um servo.</p><p>— Sim, eu estou. — disse Feng Xin se sentando de frente a Mu Qing, servindo o chá novamente e Mu Qing recolheu as coisas espalhadas para a bolsa. — Vamos comer primeiro, depois podemos conversar.</p><p>— Podemos fazer as duas coisas. — disse Mu Qing agitado, pegando um dos bolinhos e erguendo sua xícara fumegante.</p><p>— Você pode ser um pouco mais paciente?</p><p>— Não temos tempo para ser pacientes! — disse exasperado. — Quer ficar com estes corpos humanos para sempre?</p><p>— Não seria tão ruim. — disse confuso e encarou Mu Qing. — Porque isso agora?</p><p>— Porque? Feng Xin, estamos já sendo afetados por estamos nestes corpos! Éramos jovens quando nos tornamos deuses! Olha para nós!</p><p>— Não entendo o que quer dizer. — disse confuso e Mu Qing bufou revirando os olhos.</p><p>— Você não percebe nada mesmo, certo? — disse ele e Feng Xin respirou fundo e colocou a xícara na mesa percebendo que aquilo exigiria um pouco mais de esforço, se não mental, de sua paciência. — Nosso emocional está ficando afetado por estes corpos! Veja tudo que aconteceu ontem! Tanto drama... — chiou Mu Qing revirando os olhos de novo, desta vez em desdém. — E depois aquele beijo... Simplesmente não faz sentido! Eu estive pensando, não são nossas atitudes normais.</p><p>— Mu Qing... — começou já se sentindo cansado antes de terminar de ouvir, mas Mu Qing ergueu a mão impaciente.</p><p>— Não estou falando que você fez algo errado. Não estou te culpando por aquilo mais cedo também. — disse ele abanando a mão como se afastasse uma mosca irritante. — Não culpo você. Estávamos brigando, você foi levado pelo momento, jovens são assim. Nossos corpos apenas foram levados pelo impulso.</p><p>Feng Xin piscou algumas vezes encarando Mu Qing como se uma segunda cabeça crescesse de seus ombros.</p><p>— Jovens? Mu Qing, não faz sentido!</p><p>— Claro que faz! — disse Mu Qing ajeitando as mangas para poder gesticular direito, como se apenas falar não fosse o bastante para fazer Feng Xin compreender. — Veja bem, já passamos por muita coisa juntos, querendo ou não. Geralmente não. Mas isso não vem ao caso.</p><p>— Puta que pariu...</p><p>— Então! — continuou energético, ignorando as expressões de Feng Xin, em uma atitude que, vindo de Mu Qing, apenas poderia significar que ele estava em pânico.</p><p>E ele estava.</p><p>— Eu me voltei a esta questão enquanto você estava fora, — continuou ele jogando irritado o cabelo por cima do ombro. — dentre estes anos todos, nós nunca fizemos essas coisas. Nunca! Em quase mil anos!</p><p>— Mu Qing... você sabe que isso é mentira.</p><p>— Certo, teve aquela época, mas, de novo, éramos jovens, recém transformados em deuses. Não havia se passado nem muitos tempo que tínhamos perdidos os corpos humanos. Mas depois disso nos mudamos! Não tem sentido isso vir agora. Entende? É culpa destes corpos!</p><p>Por alguns segundos Feng Xin o encarou apaticamente — como se Mu Qing fosse um quebra cabeça tão complicado que, sequer tentar compreender como as peças se encaixavam, era um uso de energia mental e de vida gasta em vão —, então ele apenas o contemplou admirando a força e empenho que ele parecia ter em construir aquele raciocínio. Feng Xin sabia que ele estava tentando achar uma desculpa que o livrasse da responsabilidade pelo que tinha feito. O livrar de ter de pensar naquilo.</p><p>O homem encarou o chá em sua xícara e apertou os lábios.</p><p>Havia demorado mais que o necessário no andar debaixo para "aquecer o chá", isso porque, para começo de conversa, o chá nem mesmo estava frio quando fugiu do quarto naquela hora. Mentiria se dissesse que não hesitou muito na porta antes de entrar, que não havia ficado ansioso sobre como seria entre eles depois de ceder a vontade daquele jeito. Ele mesmo não sabia dizer o porquê de o ter beijado! Feng Xin ergueu os olhos para Mu Qing que parecia ansioso, o olhando com se suplicasse para que aceitasse aquela desculpa para não terem de pensar sobre o que aconteceu.</p><p>De alguma forma, aquilo o incomodou.</p><p>Era algo tão impensável para Mu Qing que Feng Xin quisesse o beijar? Porra, se ele pudesse fazer um ranking de coisas que amava fazer, beijar Mu Qing seria o primeiro lugar sem pensar muito e ele não se importava nem um pouco em ter aquilo claro para si mesmo. Era a verdade! Para além de sentimentos — que ele sabia que não tinha — beijar Mu Qing era bom. Era viciante! A sensação era prazerosa!</p><p>Mas os olhos do outro continuavam implorando para que ele negasse aquilo. E talvez fosse mais fácil mesmo se ele concordasse. Afinal, não era como se fosse acontecer de novo ou tivesse significado algo.</p><p>— Talvez você tenha razão. — disse Feng Xin baixo erguendo a xícara e desviando o olhar de Mu Qing para os pães. — Mas eu não me arrependo de ter te beijado.</p><p>— Tanto faz. — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin não quis o olhar ainda.</p><p>Não queria ver o alívio em seus olhos por ele aceitar aquele trato de "não vamos mais falar nisso, não significou nada". Porque era basicamente isso que aquela conversa inteira significava, mas Mu Qing nunca dizia nada diretamente a não ser sobre muita pressão. Feng Xin podia ser um pouco lento para compreender na maior parte das vezes, mas aquele contrato deles — sobre aqueles momentos onde passavam linhas — era antigo e muito conhecido. Ele entendia por entre as entrelinhas de Mu Qing. Ele mesmo havia escrito muitas delas.</p><p>— Mudando de assunto. — começou Feng Xin bebendo em uma golada todo o chá, engolindo a amargura daquela conversa e o resto do gosto de Mu Qing que continuava em sua boca. — Vamos falar da missão.</p><p>— Seu pássaro achou alguma coisa? — questionou Mu Qing mordendo um pão e Feng Xin negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Ainda não, mas ele está seguindo para o leste. O dono da hospedaria me contou algumas fofocas ontem a noite também, sobre uma seita chamada ChangYao. Aparentemente são violentos em seus trabalhos e vendem licores de pêra.</p><p>— O que o licor tem a ver com o cultivo?</p><p>— Não faço ideia. Mas é como as coisas são. Ele disse que são bem famosos.</p><p>— E o que você sugere?</p><p>— Vamos seguir meu pássaro para o leste e ver o que acontece. Pela forma de atuação desta seita, talvez eles não sejam cultivadores comuns e estejam fazendo algo demoníaco. O velho disse que, onde vão, deixam uma trilha de sangue. Cultivadores não fazem tanta bagunça desnecessária.</p><p>— Talvez... — considerou Mu Qing colocando uma mão no queixo. — E também, podemos investigar este lugar. Talvez estejamos apenas em outro país.</p><p>— Não. — disse Feng Xin balançando a cabeça e Mu Qing franziu o cenho. — Mais cedo eu fui ao mercado e fiz uma pesquisa com as pessoas. Aparentemente, não é sequer nosso mundo. Há histórias parecidas, mas terminam muito diferente. Os deuses daqui, por exemplo, são mais distantes ainda que nós eramos, são todos antigos, de mais de cinco mil anos.</p><p>— Então... talvez sejam os deuses que governavam antes de Jun Wu ascender? — teorizou Mu Qing e Feng Xin acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Suspeito que sim. — concordou Feng Xin e Mu Qing apertou os lábios. — Ou podem ser deuses completamente diferentes.</p><p>— Merda.</p><p>Mu Qing anteriormente pensou que poderia pedir ajuda a algum deus, mas se ele contatasse aqueles seres antigos e dissessem quem eram, havia chance de tentarem os eliminar, com medo que ascendessem neste mundo também e roubarem os fiéis. Era uma competição bem acirrada entre os deuses marciais por fiéis, ele vinha tendo uma com Feng Xin há eras. Com um suspiro, ele descansou o queixo na mão e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa. Teriam de seguir naquela missão sozinhos e o único caminho que parecia ser possível era matar o demônio, saber o que houve com os sequestrados e talvez então, se não conseguissem voltar por si mesmos, pedir ajuda dos deuses daquele mundo para que os mandassem de volta de onde vieram.</p><p>— Há mais uma coisa. — disse Feng Xin e Mu Qing o olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Houve um engano quando nós entramos nesta hospedaria.</p><p>— Engano?</p><p>— O velho jura que sou seu servo. — disse Feng Xin fazendo uma careta e Mu Qing franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Porque ele pensaria isso? Você estava vestido tão bem quanto eu quando chegamos. Nenhum servo teria roupas como a de seu mestre.</p><p>— Não me pergunte. Talvez porque você me tratou de forma rude, dando ordens? — alfinetou e Mu Qing revirou os olhos. — Mas o que eu quero dizer, é que ele pensar isso me ajudou a ter informações que ele apenas daria a alguém que se identificasse.</p><p>— O que quer dizer?</p><p>— Talvez seja interessante manter isso.</p><p>— Isso? — questionou Mu Qing ainda confuso e Feng Xin inclinou a cabeça.</p><p>— Vou fingir ser seu servo de agora em diante. — disse solene e Mu Qing ajeitou a postura piscando algumas vezes, como se limpasse a visão de algo que podia ter visto errado, mesmo que no caso, tivesse ouvido.</p><p>— Meu servo? Feng Xin, você é de família nobre! Você nunca foi servo de ninguém! Mesmo quando serviu, foi a Xie Lian como guarda costas, o que, tecnicamente, mal pode ser considerado. Você não tinha nenhuma função de serventia a não ser cuidar da segurança dele, coisa que não fazia por Dianxia ser auto-suficiente nisso desde nossa juventude e nos ultrapassar em anos na habilidade!</p><p>— Obrigado por lembrar da minha inutilidade. Uma frustração na minha vida que realmente vale sempre ser lembrada. — murmurou ranzinza e ouviu Mu Qing soltar um riso fraco. — E eu posso não saber como ser um servo, mas eu sei reclamar de você como ninguém! — Mu Qing balançou a cabeça em consideração, concordando. — Como servo eu posso me aproximar das pessoas mais facilmente que como um lorde, eles terão menos ressalvas comigo. E você, como jovem mestre, pode entrar em lugares que pessoas comuns não.</p><p>— A lógica é boa, mas porque eu serei o mestre?</p><p>— Sua personalidade horrível nunca ajudaria você a se aproximar dos outros servos. — jogou sem qualquer ponderação e Mu Qing pareceu ser atingido no peito, se inclinando para o lado. — Mas se for mesquinho com outros lordes, vão aceitar que você é parte deles por ter tanta audácia.</p><p>— Não sei se eu fico mais surpreso por você achar que tem moral para falar que eu tenho uma personalidade horrível ou por ter pensado em um plano bom... — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin fez um bico irritado.</p><p>— Até agora eu fiz todos os planos, vamos lembrar! — expôs apontando o dedos e Mu Qing revirou os olhos. — E não revire os olhos para mim!</p><p>— Cala a boca, você é um servo! — disse ele erguendo o queixo e Feng Xin estreitou os olhos para ele. — Você não poderá gritar comigo em público então. Nem discutir. Nada de brigas.</p><p>— Eu sei.</p><p>— Você tem um temperamento muito ruim, você não sabe abaixar a cabeça, Feng Xin! — disse Mu Qing apertando a tempora.</p><p>— Eu posso me controlar! — disse Feng Xin. — Não é como se eu fosse aguentar tudo e você fosse me provocar de propósito!</p><p>Mu Qing o olhou pelo canto dos olhos e Feng Xin sentiu uma veia pulsar na tempora.</p><p>— Certo. — disse Mu Qing soltando o ar e jogando a cabeça para trás. — Então vamos atuar.</p><p>— E mais uma coisa. — Mu Qing soltou um choramingo e o encarou por entre a franja.</p><p>Feng Xin sentiu perder a fala por um momento e desviou o olhar.</p><p>— Coloque os braceletes de volta. — disse se inclinando para pegar mais chá, apenas para disfarçar o súbito nervosismo.</p><p>— Eram pulseiras. — disse Mu Qing revirando os olhos. — Porque quer isso?</p><p>— O objetivo será o mesmo, óbvio! — disse Feng Xin o olhando e Mu Qing franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Não tem necessidade. Já vimos isso ontem a noite.</p><p>— Não, você simplesmente a desfez e eu vim correndo! Ok, eu tive culpa, entendo. Mas são necessárias! — Feng Xin respirou fundo e soltou o ar. — Mu Qing, você é quem este demônio está atacando, e eu já disse, eu me importo! Eu não quero que desapareça sem mais nem menos! E se acontecer, eu quero saber se ao menos está vivo!</p><p>— Não precisa pegar essa responsabilidade, se algo acontecer, eu assumo. Se eu não puder me defender, então eu merecerei a morte. Que deus marcial eu seria se não fosse assim? Você acha que eu sou tão fraco? — questionou ele franzindo o cenho e o nariz.</p><p>Feng Xin queria bater em sua cabeça para o fazer escutar em tudo que queria dizer! Mas ao invés de ser agressivo de novo, esticou a mão, pegando a de Mu Qing e entrelaçou os dedos, murmurando um feitiço de ligação. No pulso esquerdo de Mu Qing uma pulseira prateada apareceu, fazendo par com a de seu pulso direito. Mu Qing encarou as pulseiras e ergueu o olhar para Feng Xin parecendo assustado e surpreso. Foi a vez de Feng Xin revirar os olhos e ele ergueu as mãos juntas na altura dos olhos de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Estamos juntos. — afirmou sério e balançando as mãos, fazendo as pulseiras baterem. — E agora você não pode desfazer isso! Pode ir para outro país, mas eu vou saber se ao menos você está bem!</p><p>— Isso... — Mu Qing começou, mas engoliu virando o rosto. — Tudo bem.</p><p>Feng Xin soltou um suspiro aliviado e não resistiu em levar a mão de Mu Qing para seus lábios, beijando seus dedos. Mu Qing imediatamente o encarou com olhos arregalados e Feng Xin soltou sua mão como se ela houvesse lhe dado uma descarga elétrica. Ele olhou para o lado e riu nervoso antes de engolir o constrangimento de agir sem pensar e pigarreou.</p><p>— Já falamos tudo, agora vamos arrumar as coisas e sair daqui. — disse o olhando de soslaio e Mu Qing ainda tinha o cenho franzido, mas balançou a cabeça em concordância.</p><p>— Tudo bem. — respondeu ele se levantando como se nada houvesse acontecido e Feng Xin relaxou um pouco os ombros.</p><p>Teria de se policiar um pouco nos próximos dias para não passar nenhum limite de novo depois deste beijo ou Mu Qing podia correr dele como uma raposa assustada. Feng Xin respirou fundo e bateu na própria perna, se levantando. O mais importante naquele momento, de qualquer jeito, era achar o demônio, não devia ter mais momentos tranquilos e sozinhos como naquela hospedaria. Não deveria ser problema controlar alguns impulsos quando saíssem daquele lugar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[E vamos fingir que nada aconteceu pois os fengqing são dois idiotas!]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Primeiro contato: parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saindo da hospedaria, os deuses tiram um tempo para se reorganizarem e a relação dá seus primeiros passos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Começamos aqui o segundo arco!]</p><p>[Nome alternativo do cap: não pode mais pegar na cintura do bro que é gay, tudo é gay agora!]</p><p>[Tem arte do cap no link! { ou vai ter quando eu aprender a colocar imagens nesse site...}]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>df<br/>Havia uma semana que haviam deixado a hospedaria e começado a seguir em direção ao leste, local que se encontrava a tal seita ChangYao e para onde o pássaro de rastreamento de Feng Xin havia voado.</p><p>Quando saíram da hospedaria, o senhorio Dong havia chorado como se Feng Xin fosse seu filho perdido há muito tempo, que foi reencontrado, partindo novamente. O velho havia dado algumas moedas a ele e até roupas extras, alegando que faria muito frio durante a noite e ele tinha de se cuidar, já que não podia contar com o "jovem mestre Mu".</p><p>Mu Qing apenas fingiu não ouvir o velho o difamar por quase uma hora e, quando finalmente estavam longe das vistas, havia dado uma cotovelada em Feng Xin por ter dado aquela imagem dele para aquele senhor.</p><p>Na maior parte do tempo que viajaram foi tranquilo. Mas as vestes formais de Mu Qing acabaram por serem vendidas para garantir algumas moedas extras e roupas para trocar, acabando com a ideia de Feng Xin de atuarem ser servo e mestre — não estava funcionando muito bem, de qualquer forma. Sem nada para vender depois daquelas roupas, haviam então começado a pegar um trabalho ou outro de exorcismo ou se livrar de de alguma besta, recebendo comida e abrigo durante a noite ou algumas moedas para comprarem coisas que precisavam, cobrando bem menos que as seitas pediam por aquilo.</p><p>Basicamente, estavam levando uma vida de cultivadores desgarrados e pobres.</p><p>Por vezes, eles haviam se perguntado se não seria melhor voarem para a tal seita ChangYao, mesmo que tivessem de fazer paradas aleatórias em cidades para saber mais ou menos a direção e se estavam próximos, mas o único que tinha uma arma que podia ser usada para voar era Mu Qing e carregar duas pessoas gastava muita energia espiritual. Haviam pensado em matrizes de encurtamento de distância também, mas para a fazer tinham de ter ao menos uma ideia e imagem mental para onde estavam indo e "para leste" não era nada específico. Isso sem falar que se o demônio que caçavam havia conseguido os transportar para aquele mundo sem que eles percebessem, talvez podia se infiltrar na matriz e os enviar para uma armadilha.</p><p>Em sumo, estavam indo a pé, sem dinheiro sequer para uma carruagem ou montaria.</p><p>Mas maior problema de toda a situação, não era sequer o dinheiro, era o tempo. Cada dia era mais cansativo e estressante. Depender um do outro com a morte os espreitando o tempo todo depois de mais e mil anos existindo sem aquele medo de desaparecer era desesperador! Era como se tivessem de reaprender a serem humanos. Seus corpos se machucavam agora, tinham de comer e dormir para ter energia e, sendo os dois atos os poucos momentos de prazer e tranquilidade, eles se recusaram a praticar a inédia. E isso sem mencionar controlar o consumo de energia espiritual que gastavam, o que reduzia muito o que podiam fazer.</p><p>Mesmo que lutar contra monstros fosse a ferramenta que tinham para sobreviver, era sempre muito perigoso. Tinham de pensar que poderiam ser atacado a qualquer momento e nunca podiam estar esgotados demais para lutar se fosse necessário, mas era difícil lembrar daquilo em batalha. Com o inimigo a sua frente, pensar em um que pode surgir do nada era complicado. Haviam entrado em consenso que o melhor jeito era terminar os trabalhos o mais rápido possível, mas para isso gastavam muita energia e ficavam esgotados. Era como se tivessem acabado de desenvolver o núcleo, sem ainda muito controle do quanto precisavam usar para vencer.</p><p>E depois da batalha era ainda pior!</p><p>Tinham ficar em alerta, sem forma de se defenderem, na expectativa de um inimigo que nunca chegava ou se mostrava, mas que poderia a qualquer momento. Eles não conseguiam relaxar e baixar a guarda. E Mu Qing estava desanimado com aquela situação. A expectativa de um ataque era a pior tortura que existia. Se manter em alerta era estressante e brigas ficavam cada vez mais frequentes e mais intensas. E se tudo não fosse o bastante, ele começava a sentir que o seu cultivo e o de Feng Xin começavam a oscilar.</p><p>A situação não era nem um pouco favorável, não importava como se olhasse.</p><p>— Então, o que você prefere? — questionou Feng Xin andando à sua frente com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.</p><p>Estavam em uma cidade de novo. As pessoas andavam pelo mercado animadas e, pelas bandeiras e número de barracas de lanternas e brinquedos, Mu Qing suspeitava que se tratava de um festival.</p><p>— Já disse mil vezes, Feng Xin, eu NÃO vou brincar disso! — disse revirando os olhos e Feng Xin o olhou por sobre ombro. — E se está tão animado, porque não tenta ver alguma hospedaria para passarmos a noite?</p><p>— Se quiser se livrar de mim assim, diga de uma vez. — chiou Feng Xin bufando. — Você está vendo esse tanto de gente nas ruas. Mesmo que tiver um lugar livre, será caro demais para nós.</p><p>— Então o que sugere? Dormimos na rua?— questionou Mu Qing irritado com aquela perspectiva.</p><p>— Basicamente é o que temos de fazer. — disse Feng Xin olhando ao redor, ignorando a expressão indignada de Mu Qing. — Ah, ali tem uma loja de tapetes de bambu!</p><p>— O que? — questionou Mu Qing sem acreditar que Feng Xin realmente estava querendo levar aquilo a sério.</p><p>Feng Xin mais uma vez o ignorou e começou a andar a frente, mas parou ao sentir o fio na pulseira que os unia puxar para trás. Feng Xin puxou o pulso para Mu Qing o seguir, mas não sentiu qualquer diferença no fio retessado. Irritado, ele voltou para trás, agarrando a mão do outro e o puxando para a barraca. Mu Qing agia como uma criança teimosa, dando passos mais por ser arrastado, que por vontade, inclinando o corpo para trás para lutar contra. Foi a vez de Feng Xin revirar os olhos.</p><p>— Bom dia, garotos! — disse o comerciante da barraca de bambus os olhando com um sorriso radiante. — Posso ajudar?</p><p>— Bom dia, tio. — disse Feng Xin e Mu Qing bufou audivelmente. — Podemos ver seus tapetes? — questionou Feng Xin animadamente ainda sem soltar a mão de Mu Qing, impedindo que ele fugisse.</p><p>Mu Qing girou os olhos mais uma vez e encarou os tapetes da barraca, se aproximando mais alguns passos e se colocando ao lado de Feng Xin. O homem estava com um tapete bem feito nas mãos, com as vigas de bambu bem unidas por linhas grossas de corda bem trançadas, mas Mu Qing fez uma careta tomando aquilo das mãos de Feng Xin e colocando de volta na banca.</p><p>— Que porra...? — começou Feng Xin, mas Mu Qing já estava alcançando um outro tapete, o entregando.</p><p>— Você não conseguiria dormir em um negócio como aquele nem em três vidas. — disse distraído olhando outros tapetes e soltando a mão de Feng Xin. — Você ia preferir dormir no chão.</p><p>— Ah, bem, se você diz. — murmurou Feng Xin se sentindo um pouco estranho com aquele conhecimento de Mu Qing. — Mas porque?</p><p>— São pedaços muito grossos, o bambu cortado ao meio e unido. Se ofensas, tio, é um ótimo trabalho, apenas não é o tipo de tapete de que ele ia gostar de dormir. — Explicou Mu Qing ainda remexendo os tapetes, erguendo um do fundo.</p><p>Feng Xin observou em silêncio enquanto ele verificava cada amarra e virava o tapete de cabeça para baixo e média a grossura dele com os dedos. Ele se aproximou devagar e olhou por cima de seu ombro.</p><p>— O que está procurando? — questionou próximo a orelha de Mu Qing, mas ele estava tão concentrado no que fazia, que usou a própria cabeça para o afastar um pouco e continuou em sua tarefa. — Me responde! — pediu sorrindo e Mu Qing bufou.</p><p>— Se vamos comprar um tapete, vamos comprar um bom! Você não sabe olhar essas coisas. — explicou Mu Qing jogando o tapete na pilha e pegando outro, repetindo processo.</p><p>— Você conhece bem de tapetes, garoto? — questionou o senhor os olhando com a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado parecendo curioso.</p><p>— Ele sabe tudo de coisas domésticas. — disse Feng Xin como se estivesse se gabando e colocando uma mão no ombro de Mu Qing, atravessando o braço em suas costas. — Seria uma excelente esposa.</p><p>— Se for olhar para as mulheres que você conhece, realmente, eu seria uma excelente esposa sim. — disse Mu Qing apenas comentando a provocação e Feng Xin fez um beiço por não ter a reação irritada que queria.</p><p>— Oh, entendo... — disse o senhor esfregando as mãos. — Então... querem olhar os tapetes de casal? São mais confortáveis. — disse sorrindo amarelo e os olhos de Feng Xin brilharam ao pegar Mu Qing pelos ombros e o empurrar para onde estavam os tapetes de casal.</p><p>— Nós não precisamos de tapetes de casal! — disse Mu Qing, mas Feng Xin continuou o empurrando.</p><p>— Vamos lá! Vais ser mais confortável! E podemos usar as bolsas qiankun para guardar durante a viagem! — argumento Feng Xin.</p><p>— Esse não é o ponto... — tentou Mu Qing sendo colocado de frente aos tapetes de casal e soltando um suspiro.</p><p>Feng Xin ficou a suas costas, segurando seus ombros parecendo animado com aquilo e Mu Qing o olhou por sobre o ombro apenas para receber um sorriso animado. Com um suspiro cansado ele começou a pegar os tapetes, completamente vencido. Feng Xin se aproximou mais dele, colocando o peito colado a suas costas e, com uma mão ainda atravessada por trás de seu corpo, o segurando levemente pelo ombro, inclinou o corpo para o lado pegando alguns tapetes para o mostrar com a mão livre.</p><p>Mu Qing revirou os olhos para a maioria, mas abriu um sorriso pequeno enquanto escolhiam com cuidado dois tapetes de casal, optando por dois iguais, de tiras finas de bambu amarradas firmemente e com tres dedos de espessura. Mu Qing os enrolou com cuidado e guardou em sua manga qiankun fazendo o velho engasgar enquanto falava o preço para Feng Xin.</p><p>— Ah, a bolsa está com ele. Eu sou péssimo em administrar nosso dinheiro...— disse ele sorrindo constrangido. — Mu Qing, deu cinco moedas de prata. — disse Feng Xin se virando para ele e movendo a mão de seu ombro para suas costas.</p><p>— Aqui. — disse colocando a mão na manga de novo e retirando o que precisava.</p><p>Feng Xin sorriu e o comerciante agradeceu alegremente.</p><p>— Agora podemos dormir confortáveis onde quer que estejamos! — disse Feng Xin quando começaram a andar, tirando a mão de suas costas e a mudando para sua cintura.</p><p>Mu Qing contava as moedas que sobraram e tentou não reagir a aquilo, fingindo não perceber e deixou que Feng Xin se aproximasse para que pudesse manter aquele toque enquanto andavam.</p><p>— Sobrou algumas moedas, seria bom acharmos mantas para as noites. Tem ficado mais frio a cada dia. — disse fingindo distração ao olhar para Feng Xin.</p><p>— Tem uma barraca ali. — disse alegre, apontando o lugar, mas ao contrário da outra vez, não correu para ela, seguindo ao ritmo de Mu Qing.</p><p>Percebendo que Feng Xin iria continuar com a mão onde estava, Mu Qing respirou fundo uma vez e engoliu a seco quando se aproximou um pouco mais do outro homem — com a desculpa de mostrar o quanto de dinheiro ainda possuíam — e o sentiu mover os dedos, o segurando com mais firmeza.</p><p>Com as mantas, tapetes e alguns suprimentos adquiridos o dia já estava em seu fim. Mu Qing se sentia de bom humor pela primeira vez em dias, então aproveitou que Feng Xin estavadistraído com uma barraca de arcos e foi caminhar por si mesmo pelo lugar.</p><p>Havia muitas barracas de jóias e comida ali perto. Mu Qing não era muito chegado a coisas de luxo para si mesmo, mas gostava de ver para pensar em combinações para Xie Lian.</p><p>Agora que o outro havia voltado ao céu e atuava como mão direita da imperatriz, ele deveria aparecer para seus devotos, ser apresentável nas festividades e, sendo a pessoa mais sem senso de vestimenta que Mu Qing conhecia — se fosse ele a escolher as combinações —, o deus de cabelos prateados havia se oferecido para ajudar logo na primeira festividade, sem ninguém dizer nada para ele. Ele abriu um sorriso pequeno ao lembrar do sorriso agradecido de Ling Wen quando ele apareceu no palácio de Xie Lian — já com vestes, jóias e um pente na mão — preparado para consertar qualquer coisa que Xie Lian havia feito a si mesmo.</p><p>O ajudar naquilo havia ajudado a estreitar novamente seus laços e, não sendo mais uma obrigação, Mu Qing percebeu que gostava daquele tipo de coisa.</p><p>Ele gostava de vestir Xie Lian. E não apenas ele. Mestra da chuva havia aparecido uma vez em seu palácio para que ele a ajudasse a se preparar depois de ser convidada ao palácio de Jiang Jun Pei. Aparentemente, ela queria algo que deixasse clara sua posição como deusa indispensável, que era oposta a dele. Mu Qing havia adorado aquela perspectiva e deu seu melhor.</p><p>Por todo o mês seguinte, onde quer que fosse, ouvia pessoas comentando ou o próprio Pei Ming resmungando sobre a deusa em toda sua glória o colocando em seu lugar na tal festa.</p><p>— Olá. — disse uma voz masculina e Mu Qing ergueu o olhar distraido.</p><p>Ao seu lado havia um jovem de provavelmente entre dezesseis e dezoito anos com um sorriso grande e roupas caras douradas. Os olhos eram castanho claros com alguns reflexos de dourado e o cabelo negro amarrado em um rabo de cavalo caia em suas costas sedosamente com algumas curvas bem abertas. Era um jovem bonito. Provavelmente muito rico. Mu Qing se endireitou e olhou para trás do garoto, vendo alguns servos e ignorou que o jovem pareceu surpreso quando se ergueu e descobriu que Mu Qing era mais alto que ele.</p><p>— Olá, jovem mestre. — disse ele fazendo uma reverência e o jovem arregalou os olhos.</p><p>— Você sabe quem eu sou? — questionou surpreso coçando a nuca e Mu Qing ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Peço perdão, jovem mestre, mas não o conheço. Porém, suas roupas e servos deixam clara a sua posição. — explicou cruzando as mãos nas costas.</p><p>— Ah, entendo... — disse ele rindo levemente. — Você é muito perspicaz...</p><p>— Obrigado. — disse Mu Qing ao elogio, mesmo que internamente gritasse que era óbvio e só um cego não seria capaz de perceber.</p><p>Pelos deuses, o garoto tinha uma coroa de fênix de ouro e rubis em seu rabo de cavalo!</p><p>Mu Qing esperou que o garoto falasse algo, mas ele apenas o olhava e movia os pés parecendo sem saber o que dizer. Sem paciência para aquilo e sem querer ser rude com alguém de alta posição, Mu Qing apenas se virou para os robes caros da barraca de novo ao fazer uma segunda reverência. Havia uma variedade interessante de brancos e cinzas, os favoritos de Xie Lian, Mu Qing tentou olhar bem para os cortes e os detalhes para fazer algo parecido depois.</p><p>— Você gosta deles? — questionou o jovem mestre.</p><p>— São de boa qualidade. Do tipo leve e confortável. — murmurou sem dar muita atenção. — E jovem mestre, sem querer ser rude, mas ao abordar alguém, é necessário se apresentar. — Mu Qing se virou para o garoto de novo, percebendo que ele o olhava surpreso e os servos atrás o enviavam olhares de julgamento, prontos a gritar com ele.</p><p>— Meu nome é Chang DaSong. — se apresentou o jovem mestre parecendo ainda antônimo com a ousadia de Mu Qing de o repreender, esquecendo a reverência e Mu Qing sorriu levemente. Era uma criança indulgente.</p><p>— Meu nome é Mu FuYao — disse inventando um nome de cortesia usando seu antigo disfarce e fazendo uma reverência. O jovem pareceu se tocar e o imitou de forma desajeitada.</p><p>— É um prazer. — disse Chang DaSong sorrindo abertamente. Por alguns segundos o garoto pareceu esperar por alguma coisa, mas vendo que Mu Qing não diria nada, ele pigarreou. — Bem, o que faz nesta cidade? Veio pelo festival de lanternas?</p><p>— Estou viajando, acabei aqui por coincidência. — respondeu tranquilamente e olhou o garoto de cima a baixo novamente.</p><p>Parecia sim ser um jovem mestre, mas a julgar por seu sabre e a forma que as mangas estavam amarradas, ou se tratava de um guerreiro ou um cultivador. Mu Qing ergueu os olhos de novo para o rosto do garoto, que parecia envergonhado diante de seu olhar.</p><p>— O jovem mestre traz um sabre consigo. É uma lâmina bruta para alguém de posição elevada.</p><p>— Ah, sim... —disse ele colocando a mão sobre o cabo da arma e Mu Qing a olhou curioso. — Minha família é especialista em sabres.</p><p>— Entendo. — disse acenando com a cabeça. — São militares?</p><p>— Cultivadores. — disse ele sorrindo orgulhoso e Mu Qing acenou positivamente de novo. — Você sabe o que é um cultivador?</p><p>— São daozhangs que nos protegem de espíritos ruins, correto? — disse com um sorriso aparentemente inocente e o rapaz sorriu totalmente de volta.</p><p>— Sim. Usamos uma espécie de magia para lutar pelas pessoas comuns e proteger nosso mundo.</p><p>— Hn... — disse Mu Qing o olhando e o garoto suavizou as feições.</p><p>— Você está sozinho na cidade? — questionou o rapaz e Mu Qing se voltou para as roupas de novo, pegando um robe azul nas mãos.</p><p>— Estou com outra pessoa. — disse cansado de ser cortez.</p><p>O robe em suas mãos era feminino, mas o tom de azul era claro com estampas de flores muito sutil. Mu Qing passou os dedos sobre aqueles desenhos para sentir a textura. Ele tinha certeza que Xie Lian gostaria de algo assim.</p><p>— Entendo... — dise o rapaz parecendo decepcionado e Mu Qing o olhou.</p><p>— Há algo que eu possa ajudar o jovem mestre Chang? — Perguntou verdadeiramente curioso e Chang Dasong corou um pouco.</p><p>— Na verdade, não... apenas quis parar e... conversar um pouco. — disse sincero, sem parecer conseguir inventar algo.</p><p>Mu Qing inclinou a cabeça para o lado sem entender, mas antes de falar alguma coisa sentiu seu pulso puxar e o ergueu, puxando de volta para mostrar a Feng Xin onde estava. Ele voltou a olhar para o garoto.</p><p>— Se o jovem mestre me dá licença, eu devo encontrar alguém agora. — disse erguendo os braços em uma reverência, que foi imitada de forma profunda, mesmo que o garoto obviamente não precisasse, por ser de uma posição maior que Mu Qing.</p><p>Por um segundo, ele lembrou de sua alteza Qi Ying, mas deu de ombros ao virar as costas, indo para uma barraca de comida. Ele já havia passado ali mais cedo e pedido para a mulher preparar alguns doce para levar. Pegando seu pacote, ele olhou para trás e viu o jovem mestre ainda parado no mesmo lugar o olhando, apesar dos servos o cercando, agora que Mu Qing havia se afastado. Mu Qing ergueu levemente a mão acenando em um adeus sem dar muita atenção ao ato e virou as costas antes de ver Chang DaSong retribui o aceno.</p><p>Ele precisou andar apenas alguns metros antes de sentir Feng Xin jogar o braço por seu ombro e erguer um rolo de cordas com um sorriso gigante no rosto. Mu Qing o conhecia bem para saber que estava muito animado sobre sua compra e que falaria aquilo por horas a fio e, para evitar o próprio estresse, colocou um palito com três bolas de caramelo na boca do homem.</p><p>Feng Xin piscou sem entender e depois de chupar o doce por alguns segundos apertou Mu Qing levemente, segurando o doce pelo palito com a outra mão, enquanto o saboreava distraído.</p><p>Mu Qing estava orgulhoso de si mesmo por se poupar de uma conversa entediante sobre arco, mas sua satisfação durou pouco tempo.</p><p>A frente da rua havia um tumulto estranho e algumas pessoas gritando.</p><p>— Ladrão! — gritou uma mulher saindo de uma loja em meio a multidão. — Pegue o ladrão!</p><p>Mu Qing e Feng Xin olharam para a direção onde ela apontava e um homem com espada corria pela avenida empurrando as pessoas e balançando a lâmina de forma perigosa. Os dois deuses sequer se olharam antes de dispararem juntos em direção ao homem, guardando a sacola de doces e as cordas de arco dentro das bolsas qiankun.</p><p>Os deuses estavam admirados, aquele ladrão corria muito rápido e parecia ter um talento para desviar de obstáculos, pois o fazia de forma graciosa e naturalmente, ao ponto de até fazer parecer ser fácil repetir e instigando os dois a tropeçarem ou caírem algumas vezes. Feng Xin em um ponto até mesmo havia derrubado um carrinho de melões e repolhos, fazendo a rua inteira ouvir o dono que se lamentar escandalosamente.</p><p>Mu Qing o olhou por cima do ombro quando ouviu a agitação e soltou uma risada debochada ao pular por cima de uma barraca com agilidade, ouvindo Feng Xin xingar atrás dele sem conseguir fazer o mesmo. Mu Qing colocou a mão dentro da manga qiankun, alcançando seu sabre, quando percebeu que o ladrão correu para um beco entre duas casas de chá.</p><p>Um olhar para Feng Xin foi o bastante para o outro entender e ele desceu dos tetos da barracas, se colocando à frente dele para invadir o lugar escuro com Feng Xin o dando cobertura com seu arco.</p><p>Os dois entraram no beco estreito e tenebroso com as armas a mão e cautelosamente, mas quando alcançaram ao final do caminho, havia apenas uma parede alta e lisa de tijolos.</p><p>— Mas que porra! Para onde ele foi? — questionou Feng Xin abaixando o arco.</p><p>Mu Qing olhou ao redor e fez um selo de mão para aprimorar os sentido, mas franziu o cenho por não conseguir fazer o poder espiritual fluir pelo seu corpo.</p><p>— O que... é isso? — questionou cambaleando e Feng Xin correu para ele, o segurando antes e cair.</p><p>— O que foi? — questionou Feng Xin se ajoelhando no chão o segurando, tirando seu cabelo da frente dos olhos. — Mu Qing, o que você tem?</p><p>— Eu tentei usar poder espiritual e fiquei tonto... — disse apertando os olhos, tentando se livrar da vertigem, mas sem conseguir muito. — Feng Xin... tem algo estranho nesse lugar...</p><p>— Estranho... — repetiu Feng Xin apertando os olhos também, fraquejando os braços que seguravam Mu Qing e o deixando cair pesadamente.</p><p>— Feng Xin! — chamou Mu Qing com uma careta de dor e viu o outro cair pesadamente para frente, sobre sua barriga. — FENG XIN! — chamou de novo tocando seu ombro, mas sentiu as mãos fracas.</p><p>Ele olhou ao redor assustado. Estava ficando escuro, seu corpo não reagia. Ele tentou usar mais uma vez seu poder espiritual para recuperar o controle, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi mover os dedos e agarrar as roupas de Feng Xin por trás com força, perdendo a consciência de imediato.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[Espero que tenham gostado!Obrigada por lerem!]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Primeiro contato: parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feng Xin consegue se misturar com os bandidos e busca por Mu Qing, que desapareceu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Olar amigos, acho que vão gostar desse cap...]</p><p>[Nome alternativo do cap: CARAS, VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO NEM TENTANDO! ]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O acampamento escondido pela floresta estava animado de novo. Feng Xin andava atrás de Ming Jiu rindo animadamente para qualquer besteira que o rapaz falava e dando tapinhas em seu ombro, quase que com intimidade. A cada passo que davam ele sentia o cordão de sua pulseira afrouxar um pouco mais e imediatamente diminuía o tamanho para saber qual era a distância que se encontrava de Mu Qing.</p><p>Agora eram vinte metros.</p><p>Ele olhou ao redor, atrás de qualquer coisa, mas havia apenas barracas, árvores e pessoas vestidas de forma esfarrapada comparando suas conquistas do dia. Eram todos malfeitores e contra lei, que iam de batedores de saco de moedas á assassinos cruéis, todos unidos naquele estranho acampamento. Pelo que Feng Xin havia conseguido de Ming Jiu, eram todos parte de uma espécie de seita do mal comandada por alguém chamado Zhu Xintong. Aquela seita não parecia ter muitas regras sobre quem poderia fazer parte ou não, desde que o interessado em se juntar a aquilo fizesse uma espécie de pacto com Zhu Xintong e ser devoto pelo resto da vida. Naquela perspectiva, não foi difícil a Feng Xin fingir interesse em se unir a seus sequestradores quando acordou sozinho amarrado em uma árvore.</p><p>Bastou algumas histórias e um punhado risadas fáceis para Ming Jiu gostar dele e o soltar, o apresentando a vários outros meliantes que o receberam fácil da mesma forma. Poderia se dizer que, apesar de serem um bando de bandidos sem honra, eram muito amigáveis e abertos a pessoas novas! Aquilo facilitava muito e, uma vez que o pacto com Zhu Xintong apenas seria realizado quando o encontrassem no dia seguinte, ele possuía algumas horas de disfarce e encarar seu maior problema: Mu Qing havia desaparecido.</p><p>Feng Xin tinha noção de como proceder. Quando era guarda costas de Xie Lian foi treinado para saber lidar com sequestros e desaparecimentos então, como despertou longe de Mu Qing, se quisesse achá-lo, era melhor não dar falta logo de cara e tentar ter informações. O primeiro passo nessas situações sempre é se misturar e esperar pelo momento certo. E nunca, nunca pedir a informação que deseja de forma direta. Por isso, apesar de terem se passado horas, não disse nada sobre Mu Qing para Ming Jiu enquanto andavam a esmo pelo acampamento.</p><p>Agora já era hora do almoço e, uma vez que se sentaram, o Ming Jiu o serviu com caldo quente em uma tigela de madeira, trazendo o assunto a tona sem Feng Xin sequer abrir a boca e o fazendo comemorar internamente por seu plano estar dando mais certo que o esperado.</p><p>— Nan Feng-ge, aquele homem com você, quando o pegaram no beco, você o conhece bem? — questionou Ming Jiu enchendo a boca de caldo e Feng Xin o encarou erguendo a sobrancelha.</p><p>— Aquele comigo? — questionou olhando para cima, fingindo buscar na memória. — Ah, sim! O de cara azeda?</p><p>— Eu não tenho certeza, não o vi. Mas deve ser... — disse Ming Jiu apontando a colher para ele. — Espera, tinha mais de vocês?</p><p>— Sim, mas não importa. Eram todos trouxas. Cada um foi para um canto atrás do seu grupo, por acaso aquele esnobe ficou comigo.</p><p>— Ah, então vocês não eram próximos? — questionou o rapaz e Feng Xin deu de ombros. — Isso é bom. Achei que ficaria preocupado com ele se fossem próximos, mas você nem falou dele o dia todo, então está tudo bem.</p><p>— Eu não me importo com ele, definitivamente. — disse fazendo uma careta e Ming Jiu acenou com a cabeça. — Mas eu admito que ele me dava nos nervos. Aquela cara dele de sabe tudo, como se fosse tão inteligente! É irritante! Qual era mesmo o nome do desgraçado... — disse batendo a colher na vasilha e sentindo a corda de seu pulso repuxar, trazendo um pouco de aflição, mas depois de três puxões em menos de cinco segundos, ele relaxou. — Ah, lembrei! É Fu Yao!</p><p>— Ah, então é Fu Yao! — disse um outro homem corpulento ali perto, enquanto enfiava a faca no porco assado, que ainda estava atravessado por uma vareta sobre a fogueira. Ele não havia se apresentado, mas Feng Xin pouco se importava. A maioria que haviam falado com ele naquele dia não o tinha feito também, mesmo que ele houvesse ficado por quase uma hora conversando com um dos grupos.— Ele é uma beleza do norte, certo?</p><p>— O que? — questionou Ming Jiu erguendo as sobrancelhas.</p><p>— "O que", eu que digo! — disse o homem o olhando. — Você não o viu certo? Pergunte ao Nan Feng ai! Ele é uma beleza do tipo que mestre Zhu Xintong mais gosta!</p><p>— Eu não saberia dizer o que é uma beleza do norte... — disse Feng Xin sinceramente.</p><p>— Cabelos brancos, irmão! Cabelos brancos! Você veio de outro país, certo? Logo vi pelo sotaque! Todos os nortenhos tem cabelos claros, são bem difíceis de achar. E são tão estranho... — disse o homem. — Então me deixe explicar como as coisas funcionam! Eu não conheço uma pessoa que tomaria como esposa uma nortenha! Dizem que são amaldiçoados e o sangue é frio como de cobras por morarem na neve. Mas para foder... — o homem soltou uma gargalhada. — Dizem que é apenas assim que eles conseguem descongelar o coração.</p><p>— Ah, por isso foi preso na cabana ao leste? — questionou Ming Jiu olhando por sobre o ombro, sem prestar atenção na expressão de nojo de Feng Xin depois de ouvir tal discurso. — Eu não o vi...Realmente... Nan-ge! Ele é uma beleza?</p><p>— Urg... — finalmente soltou Feng Xin escondendo as mãos nas mangas, deixando a vasilha de lado para disfarçar o tremor vindo da mistura de asco e raiva enquanto olhava para o homem enorme que agora estava enfiando a faca no traseiro do porco, simulando um ato sexual. — Algumas coisas devem ser admitidas, mas com aquela personalidade horrível... é difícil pensar em alguém se interessando por ele. Ao menos a parte do sangue frio eu posso dizer que é verdade. Mas se alguém tentar o tocar, ele com certeza mataria a pessoa antes. Ele parece ter nojo das pessoas. Sequer acho que já tenha tido alguma amante.</p><p>— Ah, mestre Zhu Xintong não se importa com esse tipo de coisa. — bradou o homem corpulento, finalmente tirando a faca da carcaça e a fincando no tronco onde se sentava. — Dê alguns dias e este Fu Yao será adequadamente adestrado e entregue ao nosso mestre! Será dócil como um gato de senhora!</p><p>— Que tipo de pessoa é Mestre Zhu Xintong? — desviou Feng Xin, se movendo para pegar a vasilha de forma exagerada para quebrar o contato visual com aquele homem antes que perdesse a cabeça.</p><p>Sua mão ainda tremia levemente, mas ao se sentar de lado, conseguiu bloquear sua visão. Com um respirar longo e sutil, ele segurou a vasilha no colo com uma mão e começou a mover a colher no caldo, puxando o fio cinco vezes em espaços de tempo iguais para enviar a mensagem a Mu Qing de que também estava bem, depois de receber um puxão ansioso do outro lado.</p><p>Ele quase podia ouvir Mu Qing o xingando por demorar a responder pela agressividade que ele puxava o fio, mas era bom que ele o tenha feito e o ajudado a tirar atenção daquele bandido.</p><p>— Você quer perguntar se ele é corta manga? — questionou Ming Jiu rindo e o homem que devorava o porco soltou uma gargalhada que fez Feng Xin sentir o sangue correr rápido e quente em suas veias..</p><p>— Eu duvido que um dia ele fosse fazer um ato tão nobre como abrir mão de algo por alguém, mas se quer saber se ele se interessa por homens, a resposta é sim. — explicou o homem corpulento chupando um osso e fazendo sons nojentos com aquilo. — Homens, mulheres, pessoas que você não saberia dizer o que é... se for uma beleza do norte, ele exigirá para seu harém.</p><p>— Então Fu Yao vai para o harém do mestre? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo uma sobrancelha para Ming Jiu, soltou uma risada debochada e forçada, sentindo a garganta arranhar. — Bem feito!</p><p>Os outros dois homens riram animados depois daquele comentário e continuaram a comer com assuntos cada vez mais banais. Feng Xin se manteve atento ao fio e tentou bloquear totalmente a voz daquele homem de sua mente, mas fora alguns puxões a cada vinte minutos para dizer a Mu Qing que estava vivo e bem, não fez qualquer avanço.</p><p>Durante a tarde ouviu que iriam desmontar acampamento e que os prisioneiros seriam levados para o sul — onde aparentemente ficava a residência principal de Zhu Xintong — enquanto eles seguiriam para o norte, onde o grande mestre da seita estava realizando algum trabalho. Em meio a confusão de desmontagem, Feng Xin aproveitou que Ming Jiu estava sozinho e o convenceu a o levar para ver Mu Qing uma última vez para poder rir de sua desgraça.</p><p>— Você realmente odeia em! — disse o rapaz depois de rir.— Certo, mas não pode o machucar muito. O mestre gosta de suas concubinas intactas!</p><p>— Não, apenas quero dar a notícia de seu destino. Ver a cara dele, comigo falando isso, vai me dar prazer pelo resto da vida! — disse passando o braço por seu ombro e Ming Jiu soltou um "pff" ao o conduzir pelo acampamento.</p><p>A medida que andavam, Feng Xin diminuía o comprimento do fio, deixando Mu Qing saber que estava chegando e quando ficou de frente a entrada da tenda dos prisioneiros — ainda completamente montada — puxou o pulso algumas vezes forte e ouviu o som de algo dentro da tenda ser derrubado. Ele se deixou sorrir satisfeito. Ming Jiu contou a situação para os guardas que deixaram Feng Xin entrar sem problemas e sozinho para realizar a sua "vingança".</p><p>— Ele está amarrado por uma corrente no pescoço, Nan-ge. — disse Ming Jiu colocando a mão em seu ombro. — Então não chegue tão perto dele para não te atacar quando falar o que vai acontecer.</p><p>— Sem problemas, Xiao-Jiu. — disse colocando a mão em sua cabeça e entrando com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>Assim que o pano pesado da entrada caiu, Feng Xin lançou um selo nele para evitar que qualquer som saísse daquele lugar e correu para frente, onde havia uma luz atrás de um biombo.</p><p>Quando entrou no lugar iluminado Feng Xin encarou a situação de olhos arregalados por alguns segundos. Mu Qing estava sentado sobre as pernas no chão, de costas para um poste de madeira pintado com imagens de flores e, de fato, estava amarrado pelo pescoço um uma corrente fincada ao chão por um prego grande e grosso, do tipo que se segura feras. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu era que Mu Qing estava completamente vestido de vermelho, como um noivo rico e deslumbrante em seda, os cabelos soltos por trás do véu, com o único diferencial de seus lábios e os olhos estarem maquiados. Feng Xin precisou piscar algumas vezes para absorver a cena e, quando reparou na expressão de Mu Qing, correu ao seu encontro, o abraçando com força contra o peito e o sentido agarrar suas roupas com a mesma ansiedade.</p><p>— Fizeram alguma coisa com você? — questionou preocupado ao se afastar e o segurar pelos ombros, Mu Qing negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— E com você? — questionou e Feng Xin sorriu.</p><p>— Eu me misturei a eles, fui muito bem tratado! — disse orgulhoso e Mu Qing fechou a cara. — Inclusive, acabei de comer um caldo de porco que, nossa...</p><p>— Eu estive preocupado com você e você estava se divertindo com estes bandidos? — questionou entredentes e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Você estava preocupado comigo? Quem diria...</p><p>— Eu... — começou Mu Qing parecendo perceber o que havia dito e aprofundou a carranca. — Eu apenas pensei que Xie Lian não ia gostar se eu voltasse sem você! Não tem realmente nada a ver comigo!</p><p>— Certo, certo. — disse Feng Xin sem querer discutir e fingindo não perceber como Mu Qing ainda o segurava pela frente das roupas, como se estivesse com medo que ele o deixasse. — E essa corrente? Porque não de livrou dela?</p><p>— Acha que eu não teria feito isso se pudesse? — questionou irritado, finalmente soltando Feng Xin apenas para o empurrar. — Algo está contendo o meu poder espiritual! Eu não passo de um humano normal agora!</p><p>— Ah, faz sentido... — disse Feng Xin engatinhando até as costas de Mu Qing, retirando o véu longo, o colocando no chão com cuidado e ergueu o cabelo prateado para analisar o cadeado da corrente. — Parece ser de qualidade. Como esses filhos da puta conseguiram essa coisa?</p><p>— E eu vou saber? — questionou Mu Qing impaciente. — Apenas de um jeito de tirar isso! — comandou mais parecendo uma criança birrenta e Feng Xin soltou seu cabelo.</p><p>— Tenho uma pergunta. — disse se levantando e ficando de frente a ele, se apoiando nos calcanhares. — Como te vestiram?</p><p>— O que? Porque caralho isso importa?</p><p>— Apenas responda, que porra!</p><p>— Me deram a merda da roupa para vestir dizendo que se eu não o fizesse, mandariam alguém para fazer isso. Mas isso é o de menos! Feng Xin, tire essas correntes de mim!</p><p>— Eu vou tirar, se acalme. Mas eu não consigo sem uma arma. E também, onde está sua antiga roupa? — questionou olhando ao redor e Mu Qing soltou um bufo irritado revirando os olhos para cima ao ponto de quase não ser possível ver a iris..</p><p>— Alguém levou embora! Óbvio! — disse batendo as mãos no chão. — Acha mesmo que deixariam aqui comigo?</p><p>— Outra pergunta. — disse Feng Xin erguendo o dedo e Mu Qing cruzou os braços no peito, esticando a coluna impaciente. — Você viu outros prisioneiros ou alguém chamado Zhu Xintong?</p><p>— Não e não! — Respondeu entre dentes. — Você vai achar alguma coisa para me livrar dessa porra ou eu vou ter de ficar respondendo essas perguntas parado aqui como um cão acorrentado?</p><p>— Fique sentado como um cão. Você merece. — disse Feng Xin andando ao redor e Mu Qing soltou uma série de maldições, mas ele não deu importância. — Alguém sabe que você é um cultivador?</p><p>— Não fiz nada que mostrasse isso. — disse Mu Qing claramente em um estado para além da irritação e Feng Xin tinha certeza que se estivesse livre ele o teria atacado naquele momento.</p><p>— Ótimo, ótimo. Você até que sabe se comportar em! — disse sorrindo com escárnio e viu a veia na testa de Mu Qing pulsar e ele apertar os braços com força sobre o peito.</p><p>— Está cheio de coragem por eu não poder te atacar? Você não é tão covarde!</p><p>— Que isso, eu apenas gosto de ver você fazendo essas caras. Não é sempre que posso aproveitar isso sem que você pegue seu sabre ou revide.</p><p>— Você está tirando vantagem da situação!</p><p>— A culpa é sua por estar preso e precisando de mim! — disse Feng Xin sorrindo como um patife e Mu Qing pegou um pouco de terra no chão, jogando em sua direção com raiva, mas só conseguiu o fazer rir.</p><p>— Odeio você! — disse Mu Qing entre dentes e Feng Xin deu as costas a ele, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse usar para soltar a corrente.</p><p>— Precisamos achar suas coisas. — disse Feng Xin se voltando para ele e Mu Qing se levantou do chão. — Tudo que conseguimos até hoje está em sua manga qiankun, não temos dinheiro para comprar de novo!</p><p>— É serio? Esta é sua prioridade?</p><p>— Eu quero dormir no nosso tapete! — disse Feng Xin como se aquilo fosse realmente importante e Mu Qing o encarou piscando algumas vezes e abaixou o rosto na mão.</p><p>— Puta merda, eu vou morrer aqui se depender de você me salvar.</p><p>— Você não vai morrer, querem te dar como concubina para um tal Zhu Xintong. — disse Feng Xin se aproximando de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Cumcu... MAS QUE PORRA? PORQUE EU? — gritou olhando para Feng Xin com urgencia e se irritando mais por o ver rir. — Isso não tem graça nenhuma! Estão querendo em dar para alguém? Feng Xin, me explica que historia ridicula é essa? Se for brincadeira não tem graça nenhuma!</p><p>— Tem graça sim! — insistiu Feng Xin rindo e se aproximando segurando o rosto Mu Qing pelo queixo. — Com essa cara bonita, o que esperava? Eu estou mais surpreso por ser a primeira vez que acontece....</p><p>Mu Qing não respondeu, suas bochechas e orelhas ficaram vermelhas e ele virou o rosto irritado, saindo do toque de Feng Xin.</p><p>— E eu achei um pedaço de galho no chão. — disse erguendo o pedaço de madeira que tinha a grossura de seu dedo mindinho e Mu Qing olhou para aquilo como se fosse sua salvação. — Mas deixando claro, eu tenho um plano!</p><p>— Ah, não! — disse Mu Qing dando um passo para o lado. — De jeito nenhum! Apenas me tira dessa corrente e vamos sair daqui! — implorou.</p><p>— Precisamos da sua manga qiankun! Eu não saio daqui sem ela! — disse Feng Xin indo para trás da Mu Qing de novo e recolhendo seu cabelo com a mão o enrolando e prendendo em um coque na cabeça do outro.</p><p>— A gente trabalha e consegue coisas novas! — tentou Mu Qing cruzando os braços de novo no peito e batendo o pé impaciente por Feng Xin demorar demais para o libertar e ficar tendo ideias ridículas que apenas os atrasaria na conclusão da missão.</p><p>— Vai conseguir um sabre como o seu com as moedas que ganhamos por matar alguns monstros fracos? Me diga como vai conseguir. — argumentou Feng Xin erguendo uma sobrancelha e Mu Qing abaixou a cabeça. — Foi o que pensei.</p><p>Feng Xin encarou a nuca de Mu Qing e a corrente enrolada ali, presa por um cadeado de ferro cheio de inscrições. Provavelmente era a única parte daquela corrente responsável por conter o poder espiritual de Mu Qing. Com habilidade, Feng Xin passou a própria energia espiritual pelo galho em sua mão e o moveu para dentro da fechadura, ouvindo os estalos de destravamento e sorrindo satisfeito quando abriu. Ele soltou um dos lados da corrente de dentro da haste do cadeado e, olhando para a nuca exposta de Mu Qing, aproximou o rosto e soprou onde sabia que ela muito sensível, o assistindo arrepiar e se encolher.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — questionou Mu Qing ficando vermelho de novo e sem olhar para trás.</p><p>Feng Xin apertou os lábios e ainda segurando as duas pontas da corrente, as puxou em sua direção, obrigando Mu Qing a dar passos para trás e prensou sua boca sobre a pele branca, respirando o cheiro de Mu Qing de perto. Ele sentiu o outro tremer e sorriu ao afastar os lábios levemente, os roçando na pele sensível por uma fração de segundo.</p><p>— Você andou demais para trás. — disse com os lábios ainda próximos à pele e afrouxando a corrente, soltando um dos lados, que caiu com um som de chacoalhar de metal.</p><p>Mu Qing permaneceu onde estava, apesar de livre, e Feng Xin engoliu em seco indeciso se ele estava em choque ou lhe dando tempo para fazer mais alguma coisa. Sentindo a cara mais grossa como nunca antes em sua vida, ele inclinou a cabeça de novo, roçando o nariz e os lábios pela pele branca, os movendo devagar, aproveitando a sensação de formigar da penugem fina e macia na boca e os tremores leves de Mu Qing a sua frente. Feng Xin moveu o rosto para o lado do pescoço de Mu Qing e o beijou levemente ali, o vendo arrepiar e sorriu ao mover os lábios para sua orelha.</p><p>— Eu não posso criticar Zhu Xintong por querer você. — murmurou segurando o lóbulo da orelha de Mu Qing entre os lábios e apertou os olhos tentando se controlar.</p><p>O passo que deu para trás poderia ser considerado um dos mais difíceis de sua vida e, enfiando a mão na bolsa qiankun pendurada em sua cintura, ele retirou um cadeado comum e guardou o outro.</p><p>— Aqui. — disse voltando a ficar de frente a Mu Qing estendendo o cadeado novo. — Eu vou procurar suas coisas. Então prenda de novo as correntes usando esse cadeado comum. Se eu demorar e começarem a mover você, se liberte e mate todos.</p><p>— Eu não vou saber colocar isso. — disse Mu Qing olhando para outra direção, os braços esticados para baixo e apertando as vestes. — Você viu como estava, se eu por diferente, vão saber que algo está errado.</p><p>Feng Xin piscou algumas vezes para aquilo, sem saber se havia escutado direito, mas vendo o rosto vermelho de Mu Qing, ele não precisava perguntar. Se aproximando de novo, desta vez de frente, ele passou os braços pelo pescoço de Mu Qing, juntando os dois lados da corrente de novo em sua nuca, ficando com o rosto tão perto que suas testas estavam praticamente coladas. </p><p>Por algumas vezes ele errou de propósito prender o cadeado, apenas para passar o dedos pelo pescoço do outro e o ver morder os lábios e o olhar nos olhos.</p><p>A pintura em seu rosto não ajudava. Os lábios vermelhos e chamativos não ajudavam. Feng Xin soltou um "puta que pariu" e Mu Qing o segurou pela cintura, avançando sobre seus lábios e o permitindo apenas enterrar a mão em seus cabelos e ser tomado. Feng Xin sentiu as mãos de Mu Qing se moverem em seu corpo, circularem sua cintura e apertando com força sua bunda, o levando para perto ao mesmo tempo que aproveita seu momento de surpresa para aprofundar o beijo.</p><p>Se tivesse jeito, Feng Xin engasgaria de surpresa e, se não se agarrasse firmemente a corrente, aos ombros e aos cabelos prateados, cairia com as pernas bambas. Mu Qing em toda sua vida poucas vezes havia tomado iniciativa para algo, mas Feng Xin era extremamente fraco para quando acontecia.</p><p>Quando Mu Qing encerrou o beijo, tomando ar desesperadamente ainda com os lábios próximos, Feng Xin escorregou as mãos e prendeu o cadeado em Mu Qing, se apoiando ainda em seus ombros e enquanto se recuperava.</p><p>— Eu prendi... — murmurou de olhos fechados e sentiu Mu Qing apertar sua carne com força e o fazendo gemer levemente. — Mu Qing...</p><p>— Acho que me deram alguma coisa... — disse ele ainda tentando recuperar o ar. — Me desculpa...</p><p>Feng Xin apertou os lábios e se afastou o encarando. Mu Qing tinha o rosto muito mais vermelho agora e não parecia conseguir o olhar enquanto respirava pela boca, puxando muito ar. Feng Xin sentiu o próprio rosto corar por ter cedido daquele jeito e o provocado antes, se afastando quase que pulando dos braços de Mu Qing e o empurrando. Mu Qing também deu um passo para trás e olhou para o chão. A tintura de seus lábios estava borrada e provavelmente os lábios de Feng Xin estavam coloridos também. Pensar aquilo o fez erguer o robe e esfregar o pano no rosto com força para tirar tudo e qualquer coisa dele, sentindo as bochechas quentes.</p><p>— Me desculpa... — Pediu Mu Qing encolhendo os ombros e Feng Xin abaixou as sobrancelhas se sentindo culpado.</p><p>— Não foi nada, apenas esqueça. — disse desviando o olhar. — Limpe seu rosto, vou achar tinta para você passar de novo. — disse dando as costas e se afastando.</p><p>Feng Xin não precisou procurar muito para encontrar a tintura de lábios e quando voltou a Mu Qing fez questão de ele mesmo passar.</p><p>— Feng Xin... — chamou Mu Qing incerto enquanto ele passava o pincel por sua boca. — Você está com raiva? Me desculpa...</p><p>— Não estou com raiva, idiota. — disse irritado e com a voz saindo do fundo da garganta por isso. Mu Qing encolheu os ombro de novo e abaixou as sobrancelhas. Vendo aquilo Feng Xin abaixou o pincel. — Eu disse que não estou com raiva.</p><p>— Você claramente está com raiva! — rebateu Mu Qing e Feng Xin desviou o olhar estalando a língua.</p><p>— Não é pelo beijo. — disse sem o olhar e soltou o ar. — Eu te provoquei antes também, me desculpe...</p><p>— Você só estava implicando comigo. — disse Mu Qing abaixando a cabeça e corando de novo.</p><p>Feng Xin olhou para ele por alguns segundos e colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça.</p><p>— Você sabe que não. — disse ele e moveu a mão para erguer o rosto de Mu Qing. — Você está muito vermelho... e quente... está com febre... — disse colocando a mão sobre a testa de Mu Qing. — Eu e você já fizemos coisas bem mais intensas que isso e você não é de corar deste jeito por um simples beijo. Eu conheço você.</p><p>— Devem ter me dado enquanto eu dormia... — disse Mu Qing respirando entre dentes. — Onde você me toca arde... meu corpo está sensível. — disse apertando os olhos. — Minha cabeça também está um pouco enevoada. Você disse que iam me dar para ser... concubina...?</p><p>— Sim... — disse Feng Xin o fazendo erguer o rosto de novo e Mu Qing o obedeceu. — Mas se te deram uma droga, eu duvido que te tirem daqui. Era para te levarem para a residência principal do mestre deles e depois de "adestrar" que iam te entregar. E eu sei que o tal Zhu Xintong está vindo para este lugar. Pelo menos para esta direção. O acampamento está sendo retirando, indo para o norte em seu encontro. De qualquer jeito, não era para nada acontecer até amanhã. — teorizou e Mu Qing arregalou os olhos. — Pelo menos... — Feng Xim apertou a mandíbula sentindo o sangue ferver. — Talvez eu não tenha percebido o que queriam dizer com "adestrar" você.</p><p>— Feng Xin... — chamou com medo e Feng Xin o olhou nos olhos sério.</p><p>— Eu não vou deixar ninguém te tocar. — prometeu e afastou a tinta, a colocando no chão. — Vou encontrar nossas coisas o mais rápido possível. Se alguém tentar algo, mate. Não tenha misericórdia de ninguém aqui.</p><p>— Está falando isso para mim? — questionou Mu Qing rindo de um jeito que causou arrepios por todo o corpo de Feng Xin. — Você é o bonzinho de nós, lembra? Se alguém me olhar estranho, sem restrição, eu arrancarei a cabeça sem pensar duas vezes.</p><p>— É... — respondeu apertando as mãos sem conseguir dar uma resposta que presta.</p><p>— O que foi? — questionou Mu Qing tocando seu rosto e Feng Xin bufou nervoso.</p><p>— Você quem tomou a droga, porra... — disse irritado por se arrepiar com aquele toque simples e se levantou. — Eu vou buscar as coisas agora. Quando sairmos daqui damos um jeito nesse negócio que deram para você.</p><p>— Mn. — concordou Mu Qing e Feng Xin apertou e fechou as mãos alguma vezes com os braços esticados nas laterais do corpo antes de se virar e sair correndo para fora.</p><p>Seu coração estava disparado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Primeiro contato: parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ao sair da tenda de Mu Qing, Feng Xin se enfurece com o discurso dos bandidos e decide fazer justiça.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&gt; GATILHO&lt;</p><p>[ATENÇÃO, ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM GATILHO DE: ASSÉDIO SEXUAL, VIOLÊNCIA EXPLÍCITA E GORE. FIQUE BEM, NÃO LEIA AO SE SENTIR MAL. &lt;3 ]</p><p>&gt; GATILHO&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do lado de fora da tenda, Feng Xin encontrou Ming Jiu e os outros conversando distraídos e passou direto por eles, sem se importar com os olhares que recebeu, esfregando a pulseira nervoso. Sentia seu coração na garganta em uma mistura de querer voltar correndo para dentro daquela tenda e esconder seu rosto para sempre de Mu Qing depois de o ter provocado quando ele não estava totalmente bem.</p><p>Ele deveria ter imaginado que algo estava errado quando ele não o bateu na primeira provocação. Mas durante o dia ele havia permitido tanta coisa, que ele queria testar os limites... e estavam tão próximos naquela hora... foi irresistível o provocar apenas para o irritar, mas ele o aceitar daquele jeito... ele apenas não conseguia resistir se Mu Qing não o afastasse.</p><p>Feng Xin levou os dedos a boca e apertou os olhos. Ao menos não carregava a culpa do beijo. Aquilo seria algo que ele não conseguiria se desculpar direito com Mu Qing nem em mil anos!</p><p>— Ei! Nan-Ge! — chamou Ming Jiu colocando a mão em seu ombro. — O que foi? Você saiu correndo de lá depois de demorar tanto!</p><p>— Descobri uma coisa... — disse estalando a língua e afastando o ombro do toque do rapaz.</p><p>Sabia que provavelmente ele nada tinha a ver com quem deu drogas a Mu Qing, mas mesmo assim, estava com o responsável. Na sua cabeça, Ming Jiu também era culpado.</p><p>— Hum... ele tentou algo com você? — questionou Ming Jiu parecendo desconcertado. — Me disseram depois que você entrou que já haviam dado as dragas para ele. Você tinha pedido para ninguém entrar então eu só...</p><p>— Você sabe quem foi? — questionou sem se conter e Ming Jiu negou com a cabeça encolhendo os ombros. — Não importa também. Ele não conseguiu chegar perto de mim. Mas foi estranho o ver daquele jeito.</p><p>— Nan-ge, você não sentiu nada? — questionou o rapaz e Feng Xin parou de andar e olhou.</p><p>— Eu deveria? — questionou erguendo a sobrancelha.</p><p>— A maioria das pessoas se aproveitaria da situação. — disse Ming Jiu erguendo os ombros. — Sabe, se não deixar marcas, não tem problema.</p><p>— O que quer dizer? — questionou Feng Xin puxando lentamente o ar pelo nariz para não demonstrar muita coisa, mas novamente seu sangue começou a esquentar.</p><p>— Você sabe, as vezes eles fazem isso... dão drogas para os prisioneiros e quando começam a implorar por ajuda eles "ajudam". — disse sorrindo, ganhando um tom leve de rosa. — Às vezes, como agora, não há quem vigie sobre o que acontece com as belezas do mestre, mas quando há, ninguém chega perto da tenda da flor de lótus. Se for o primeiro caso, bem, desde que não tenham marcas ou coisa do tipo, nenhum crime aconteceu. Não é como se elas fossem falar. E também, ninguém pode realmente atestar a virgindade de qualquer pessoa. Com as drogas fica mais fácil, porque eles querem fazer.</p><p>— Dar drogas a alguém não é fazer eles quererem fazer algo, mas retirar de sua condição de escolha e o fazer cair em um estado lastimável de embriaguez! — sibilou Feng Xin seco, cuspindo no chão, ao lado do pé de Ming Jiu. — Não há qualquer honra nisso.</p><p>— Pelo menos ninguém precisa segurar ou machucar os prisioneiros para se divertir... — disse o rapaz franzindo o cenho, encarando o lugar que Feng Xin cuspiu. — Para mim, parece ser um método melhor, já que vai se feito de qualquer jeito. — disse Ming Jiu virando o rosto com um bico nos lábios, parecendo irritado por ser repreendido e ofendido pelo gesto anterior de Feng Xin. — Mas você se importa com o que vai acontecer?</p><p>— Não. — disse Feng Xin engolindo em seco o gosto amargo do asco da boca, junto a raiva contida. — Apenas estou irritado que essas drogas dificultam eu saber que ele roubou uma coisa minha, antes de sermos pegos. Você tem como me levar a carroça onde colocamos os espólios? — questionou o olhando, desviando daquele assunto perigoso que o estava fazendo ficar irritado e Ming Jiu sorriu.</p><p>— Claro que tem! Não roubamos os nossos! — disse ele alegre passando o braço por seu ombro e Feng Xin teve de se conter para não o empurrar. — Nan-ge, por um segundo achei que você estava irritado com o que fizemos.</p><p>— Eu não concordo, mas não é da minha conta, certo? — disse com falso desdém, dando de ombros e desviando o olhar.</p><p>— Mn! — concordou o garoto apertando o braço ao seu redor. — Até porque, os outros não ia te deixar impedir qualquer coisa antes de te surrar. Geralmente são muitos que se aproveitam... mais quando é uma beleza do norte... — o garoto olhou para um grupo reunindo as armas. — Escute, você pode dizer que não se importa, mas está com uma cara realmente feia agora...</p><p>— Como eu disse, eu não concordo. — rebateu Feng Xin sem o olhar e o ouviu suspirar. — Eu posso ter meus crivos. Meus limites. Não posso?</p><p>— Ah, não me entenda mal, Nan-ge! — respondeu Ming Jiu dando tapinhas em seu peito. — Na realidade, eu te admiro. No seu lugar, muitos abriram mão de algo assim, já que é permitido fazer. Você é um homem correto!</p><p>— Correto? — riu Feng Xin azedo. — Me juntei a uma seita de vigaristas. Onde isso é correto?</p><p>— Nan-ge ainda possui coisas que não abre mão de sua dignidade e honra, como um homem deve ser! — elogiou o garoto. — A maioria aqui não se importa com isso.</p><p>— Mn. — murmurou sem render aquilo e Ming Jiu abaixou as sobrancelhas.</p><p>— Nan-ge ainda está bravo. Veja, não é tão ruim! Este Fu Yao é uma beleza do norte! Ele não vai sofrer! — tentou o rapaz e Feng Xin balançou a cabeça com um sorriso de deboche e estalou a língua, soltando um "tsk". — Veja, veja! Isso normalmente acontece com os capturados sem realmente algum controle. Às vezes há brigas e disputas. A prioridade é de quem capturou, depois é quem conseguir chegar e ter sua vez.</p><p>— Você dizer isso deveria me fazer aceitar melhor? Que porra, Xiao Jiu! — ranhou ele definitivamente empurrando o rapaz e apressando o passo.</p><p>Ming Jiu correu para ele de novo, segurando seu braço como uma criança e o balançou, exigindo atenção em silêncio até que Feng Xin o olhar irritado.</p><p>— Me ouça, Nan-ge! — pediu ele sorrindo pequeno e abaixando as sobrancelhas. — Você diz que não se importa com Fu Yao, mas veja como você está reagindo!</p><p>— Eu não me importo com ele em específico! — chiu soltando o braço de novo. — Eu abomino esse ato selvagem e sujo, Ming Jiu!</p><p>— Mas...Mas... — o garoto olhou para os lados, perdido e então apertou as mãos. — Veja! Me deixe explicar! Apenas temos Fu Yao como prisioneiro desta vez!</p><p>— E isso muda alguma coisa? — ranhou Feng Xin entre dentes e o garoto acenou energeticamente com a cabeça.</p><p>— Quando é uma beleza, se não há alguém do mestre Zhu Xintong, que impede que alguém toque na concubina, os irmãos fazem fila e tiram na sorte a ordem de quem vai se divertir primeiro. É bem mais organizado!</p><p>Feng Xin apertou as mãos em punhos e engoliu a saliva, o pomo de adão subindo e descendo devagar, antes de se virar totalmente para o garoto — que deu um passo para trás diante do olhar duro — e fazer a pergunta que não queria mesmo saber a resposta.</p><p>— Porque tiram na sorte? — questionou e Ming Jiu riu nervoso coçando a nuca.</p><p>— Porque não pode ser todo mundo... — respondeu o garoto devagar e então apertando os lábios, parecendo perceber que não era ainda uma boa resposta. — Veja! No maximo pode cinco! E mesmo assim com alguém vigiando! Nenhum dos brutamontes pode se divertir com as belezas do norte! Ninguem as machuca! E... pela droga... Vão querer de boa vontade! Entã-</p><p>Feng Xin não deixou que o garoto terminasse, o agarrando pela frente da roupa e o erguendo, fazendo os pés ficarem fora do chão. Os olhos em brasa encararam fundo aos castanhos desbotados de Ming Jiu e instantaneamente a testa oleosa do rapaz se encheu de gotas de suor enquanto engolia em seco.</p><p>— Haha... Na-Nan-ge... — começou com a voz tremula, desviando o olhar. — Eu.. Eu nunca participei dessas coisas... Eu...Eu ju-juro!</p><p>— Eu devo acreditar em você? — sibilou apertando os punhos e ouvindo a roupa já desgastada começar a arrebentar os fios, sem conseguir aguentar segurar o peso de Ming Jiu, agora que ele estava totalmente a mercê de Feng Xin e da gravidade.</p><p>— De-deve! Eu... Eu nunca toquei ninguém! Ge... por favor... eu- AH! — disse o garoto quando as roupas finalmente rasgaram e ele despencou no chão imundo.</p><p>De baixo, ele olhou para Feng Xin encolhendo os ombros e assustado, fixando os olhos nos punhos do homem que ainda tinha os retalhos de suas roupas entre os dedos. O garoto engoliu em seco de novo e se sentou depressa sobre as pernas.</p><p>— Nan-ge! Eu juro por minha vida! Eu nunca participei disso! — disse o garoto se abaixando completamente, batendo a testa no chão em reverência, aos pés de Feng Xin, que o encarava sem conseguir esconder o asco.</p><p>— Este lugar... isso aqui é podre. — sentenciou Feng Xin olhando ao redor, para os homens recolhendo as coisas e as colocando nas carroças.</p><p>O deus estalou novamente a língua e se abaixou, segurando Ming Jiu pela nuca e o fazendo ficar de pé na sua frente. O garoto tremeu, olhando para o chão, mesmo sem não entender o motivo de temer tanto.</p><p>— É o seguinte Ming Jiu, — disse Feng Xin abaixando a cabeça para falar em seu ouvido. — você vai me levar para a porra da carroça com os espólios e me deixar pegar minhas coisas. Eu vou dar o fora deste lugar nojento, você vai ficar em silêncio e talvez vai viver. Estamos entendidos?</p><p>O garoto abriu a boca para responder, mas sua garganta estava fechada pelo medo, então apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente. Percebendo que o garoto havia compreendido que seu tom não era uma piada, Feng Xin o soltou e empurrou para frente com brutalidade, o fazendo cambalear alguns passos e quase cair.</p><p>Engolindo o choro, o garoto obedeceu, andando a passos apressados com o coração disparado por ouvir os passos firmes de Feng Xin no chão o seguindo de perto. Todos ao seu redor estavam ocupados, não prestavam atenção e, mesmo se olhassem e achassem estranho se comportamento, não fariam nada. Todos se tratavam por "irmão" mas na realidade era um bando de bastardos filhos da puta. Ming Jiu estava sozinho.</p><p>Quando chegaram a carroça com os espólios Feng Xin não demorou muito para achar coisas de Mu Qing e rapidamente colocou tudo em sua bolsa qiankun, junto a alguns sacos de ouro e coisas que ele pensou que daria para vender, sem realmente se preocupar em ser discreto, apenas em ser rápido. Ming Jiu não olhava para ele, mais preocupado com as pessoas que poderiam ver aquilo e irem até eles, mas ao ouvir coisas caindo se virou e encarou apreensivo Feng Xin enfiar algumas aljavas de flechas em sua bolsa, pegando um arco e um sabre no meio da pilha de armas.</p><p>— Ei, Nan-ge... O-o que está fazendo? E-essas coisas não são suas! — disse o rapaz com a voz trêmula, dando um passo para trás.</p><p>Feng Xin ao o ouvir apenas lhe lançou um olhar de desdém e não deu chance para que ele falasse outra coisa, o agarrando pelos ombros e chutando no estômago antes de acertar um ponto de acupuntura em seu pescoço com a lateral da mão, o desacordado e deixando cair pesadamente no chão. O deus encarou o corpo caído com nojo por tudo que ouviu naquele dia, mas sendo quem o havia ajudado, achou por bem deixar vivo. Mas não hesitou em quebrar suas pernas com um pisar forte em cada uma, logo abaixo dos joelhos.</p><p>Sentindo um breve incômodo em seu peito, ele apertou seu arco entre os dedos e o guardou em sua bolsa junto ao sabre de Mu Qing. Suas armas eram espirituais, raras e com a energia pura. Ele não podia as macular daquela forma.</p><p>Voltando para a carroça, ele pegou o arco militar mais pesado que conseguiu encontrar e energizou a corda com poder espiritual. Fechando os olhos, sentiu o peito queimar desconfortável, mas respirou algumas vezes profundamente, segurando três flechas entre os dedos e ergueu as pálpebras devagar.</p><p>Era um acampamento grande, mas a maioria já havia partido. Ele conseguiria dar conta do resto.</p><p>Ele ergueu o arco, mirando em duas figuras bem ao longe que carregavam um dos carrinhos de mãos.</p><p>Ele soltou os dedos.</p><p>Os gritos começaram.</p><p>Mu Qing já se sentia um pouco melhor quando ouviu gritos do lado de fora de sua tenda. Eram sons de luta, gritos de comando e de agonia. Em um instante ele se colocou de pé, concentrando a energia espiritual no cadeado que prendia a corrente em seu pescoço, o estilhaçando e se libertando. Seus instintos sabiam reconhecer sons de guerra e luta quase que com a mesma familiaridade que reconheceria a voz de sua própria mãe.</p><p>O tilintar das correntes caindo repercutiu pela tenda e foi acompanhado pelo som de roupas pesadas caindo. Livre do peso extra, Mu Qing se espreguiçou, estalando os dedos acima da cabeça vestindo apenas duas camadas de roupa — um conjunto de dormir e um conjunto de calça e robe vermelhos. Os sons pareciam se aproximar aos poucos do lado de fora, como de a comoção ainda estivesse se espalhando e, sem sequer precisar pensar muito, ele se voltou para trás e segurou a corrente que antes o prendia com as duas mãos, amarrando uma parte dela no pulso, soltando a outra extremidade — presa no chão por um prego grosso de metal — com um puxão.</p><p>— FODA-SE ESSA MERDA! EU NÃO VOU MORRER ANTES DE PROVAR AQUELA BELEZA DO NORTE! — gritou uma voz desconhecida se aproximando pela lateral da tenda. — EU GANHEI A PORRA DO SORTEIO! QUANDO AQUELE DEMÔNIO CHEGAR AQUI EU VOU MORRER COM MEU PAU TÃO FUNDO NAQUELA FADA, QUE PODEREI IR DIRETO AO PARAÍSO!</p><p>Mu Qing fez uma careta e olhou ao redor sem dar importância para aquilo, mas quando ouviu som de luta na entrada da tenda e sons de gorgolejo — que ele conhecia bem dos campos de guerra, de quando se corta a garganta de alguém e o sangue faz o inimigo morrer afogado antes que a hemorragia se certifique que realmente ele não tem salvação — ele ergueu a cabeça e o corpo, ficando parado e olhando para a parte escura da tenda.</p><p>Os passos duros e apressados se aproximaram e, quando um homem corpulento apareceu na parte iluminada com um facão na mão, Mu Qing apenas piscou e encarou o rosto feio imundo de sangue.</p><p>— Hoho! você... você realmente... — disse o homem abrindo um sorriso no rosto, olhando Mu Qing de cima a baixo e lambendo os lábios. — Eu vi você chegando, de longe, mas... porra... — disse ele dando alguns passos para a luz, entrando no ambiente que haviam criado para Mu Qing.</p><p>O deus apenas o observou calmamente, sem se mover.</p><p>— Você não está com medo? — questionou o homem crescendo o sorriso, agora chegando com cautela, apenas alguns passos de Mu Qing, que não se deu ao trabalho de responder, os olhos fixos no facão em sua mão. — Ah, isso? Apenas um brinquedo, meu amor. — disse ele jogando a lâmina para longe e esfregando as mãos sujas nas roupas ainda mais imundas. — Você...você deve estar se sentindo um pouco... necessitado, certo?</p><p>Mu Qing piscou novamente e ergueu o queixo fazendo uma careta de desgosto quando o homem moveu a própria mão para as calças, desamarrando as vestes e se massageando.</p><p>— Eu vou ajudar você, minha fada.— disse ele passando a língua sobre os lábios, retirando o pênis para fora da calça. — Lá fora está um inferno, mas... ah, mas nós podemos chegar ao paraíso juntos..!</p><p>Por alguns segundos, Mu Qing fechou os olhos com vontade de vomitar e ouviu os passos do homem se aproximando devagar, como se com cuidado de o espantar se fosse depressa.</p><p>— Você, além de nojento, é um homem de aparência grotesca! — soltou Mu Qing abrindo os olhos e encarando o homem com frieza. — É muita pretensão achar que alguém como você pode tocar em mim. Seu mestre, independente de quem seja, se me deseja, não permitiria que alguém tão desprezível e insignificante me tocasse!</p><p>— O que Zhu Xintong não vê, ele não sabe. — disse o homem sorrindo ainda mais. — E eu vejo agora... Nan feng tinha razão em dizer que você é frio e esnobe. Você se acha muita coisa apesar de ser um projeto de concubina, certo? Mas não se preocupe, minha fada, eu vou esquentar você, derreter este gelo em seu coração e te deixar dócil para meu mestre!</p><p>Sem surpresa, o homem investiu contra Mu Qing, os braços esticados e os dedos abertos, para o agarrar de frente e usar o peso do próprio corpo para o derrubar. Aprofundando a carranca diante daquela ação totalmente aberta e ridícula, Mu Qing apenas desviou no último segundo com um giro, correndo para o facão que o homem havia largado, o pescando sem parar a corrida e o fincando nas costas do brutamontes ainda se erguendo do chão, onde havia caído, confuso sobre como Mu Qing havia escapado de sua investida.</p><p>O urro de dor do homem ecoou pela tenda e Mu Qing assistiu, ficando cada vez mais fundo o facão na carne do homem enquanto seus membros se debatiam em agonia, não se dando por satisfeito até que ficasse a lâmina no chão e usasse o poder espiritual para a prender ali. Ao soltar o cabo, Mu Qing deu um passo para trás com uma careta desgostosa, ignorando os lamentos do homem — implorando que o libertasse ou o matasse de uma vez — e girou o pulso, fazendo a corrente se enrolar por seu braço.</p><p>— Matar você iria te poupar dessa agonia. — disse Mu Qing dando passos preguiçosos para fora. — Que você agoniza até a morte por ter ousado me expor a um lixo nojento como você. Mas se não calar a boca, arrancarei também sua língua!</p><p>Imediatamente o homem se calou, soltando murmúrios de dor e desespero, mantendo os lábios apertados, enquanto Mu Qing se colocava agachado atrás do biombo fazendo um selo de mão para ouvir o que acontece do lado de fora e vigiava a entrada da tenda. Ele se concentrou e tentou captar o mais longe possível, mas além dos gritos de pessoas desconhecidas mandando que matassem e parassem um tal traidor, ele não conseguiu entender muito.</p><p>Mu Qing olhou para o chão receoso sobre o que acontecia e balançou a mão, puxando o fio de Feng Xin em seu código para saber que estavam bem. Uma vez a cada seis segundos por quatro vezes. Ele esperou. O outro lado do cordão puxou de volta, uma vez a cada quatro segundos por cinco vezes. O coração e corpo de Mu Qing relaxou e ele se ergueu de novo, deixando a corrente desenrolar e cair tintilitando.</p><p>Com um movimento do braço, o metal se ergueu no ar, como um chicote e no instante seguinte o biombo estava cheio de sangue respingado. Mu Qing sentiu algo bater na parte de trás de seus pés e chutou levemente, afastando aquilo, que saiu rolando pelo lugar.</p><p>Ele caminhou pela tenda até o lado de fora.</p><p>Já era tarde da noite e havia poucas luzes, de fogueiras que quase se apagavam, dificultando a visão, mas Mu Qing não precisava ver para sentir o cheiro de sangue fresco que impregnava o ar e ouvir o som dos gemidos de dor, que deixava claro que havia pessoas no mínimo muito feridas. Concentrado energia espiritual em sua palma ele seguiu pelo acampamento iluminando o lugar com luz dourada.</p><p>Havia muitas pessoas jogadas a esmo pelo lugar, umas sobre as outras, caídas e posição estranhas ou sobre as brasas, jogando um cheiro ruim de carne e cabelo queimado no ar, forçando Mu Qing a erguer a manga do robe de noivo até o nariz para diminuir o incômodo.</p><p>Depois de andar um tempo ele finalmente começou a ouvir o som de vozes irritadas e alguns gritos. Por trás de uma das tendas, contra uma espécie de desfiladeiro que se erguia em direção ao céu como uma parede reta de pedra, havia um grupo em formação de meia lua cercando alguém ao redor da parede. Estava escuro demais para ver e Mu Qing apagou a bola de luz espiritual de sua mão para poder verificar o que acontecia.</p><p>— Agora...seu merda... — arfou uma voz masculina parecendo cansada, mas satisfeita. — Vamos ensinar a você o que acontece com quem nos trai!</p><p>Agachado atrás de um carrinho de mão extremamente carregado, Mu Qing ouviu um disparo de arco seguido de um grito de dor extremamente familiar.</p><p>Era Feng Xin a pessoa cercada contra a parede de pedra!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Primeiro contato: parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu Qing salva Feng xin e os dois tem um tempo de conforto juntos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Como alcancei o mesmo número de capítulos postados no Wattpad, a partir de agora, as atualizações serão aos sábados!</p><p>&gt; GATILHO&lt;</p><p>[ATENÇÃO, ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM GATILHO DE: VIOLÊNCIA EXPLÍCITA E GORE. FIQUE BEM, NÃO LEIA AO SE SENTIR MAL. &lt;3 ]</p><p>&gt; GATILHO&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As mãos de Mu Qing tremiam. Seus olhos se abriam gradativamente à medida que o reconhecimento daquela voz acontecia e o murmúrio de dor continuava ecoando pela clareira acompanhado de risadas maldosas.</p><p>Era Feng Xin a pessoa atacada, cercada e murmurando de dor Era Feng Xin sendo ferido. Era Feng Xin, tão cheio de si o tempo todo, quem havia sucumbido. Era Feng Xin, a pessoa que ele tinha como rival e reconhecia a força, quem havia sido derrotado por... meros humanos.</p><p>Perceber aquilo fez imediatamente o coração de Mu Qing falhar uma batida e seu corpo tencionar em choque.</p><p>O deus apertou os lábios, em um misto de confusão e descrença, e o vento soprou enquanto o gemido de dor continuava baixo, movendo as nuvens da frente da lua cheia e deixando a sua luz invadir a clareira e iluminar o grupo. Iluminar Feng Xin caído no chão com as costas coladas à parede de pedra — repleta de escritos toscos de viajantes — se mantendo meio sentado, se apoiando no braço direito.</p><p>Ele estava ferido, maltratado. Os cabelos estavam soltos, caindo sobre o rosto inclinado para o lado enquanto ele parecia tentar respirar pela boca suja de sangue. Ele possuía um arco torto, preste a quebrar na mão esquerda, mas era incapaz de sequer usar — até que finalmente quebrasse — por ter uma flecha fincada no braço, perto do ombro. O deus engoliu em seco vendo a cena, mas sentiu a garganta fechar e soltou um arfar quandos seus olhos desceram pela figura ferida e perceber uma espada fincada na coxa do homem, que parecendo atravessar toda a carne e chegar ao chão, impedindo que ele conseguisse se mover.</p><p>Mu Qing ouviu som de uma seta cortar o ar novamente e fechou os olhos como se ele mesmo sentisse a dor quando ela perfurou pouco abaixo da outra no braço de Feng Xin e o grupo de homens riu enquanto o deus urrava de dor.</p><p>— Eu disse... — comemorou um homem do grupo de bandidos. — Vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira e o dia inteiro! Você vai pagar por cada vida que tirou! E depois, vamos dar seu corpo aos porcos!</p><p>Por alguns instantes os homens comemoraram e, inesperadamente, Feng Xin soltou um novo gemido, com uma terceira flecha atingindo seu corpo, desta vez na perna. Mu Qing não havia ouvido o disparo, distraído no ódio pelas risadas e apertou a corrente com força entre os dedos, sentindo as mãos tremerem. A corrente enrolada em seu braço começou a brilhar de dourado, mas antes que ele se erguesse e invadisse a clareira, ouviu a risada frouxa e fraca de Feng Xin.</p><p>O homem encarava seus agressores com um sorriso vermelho e, após fazer uma careta, cuspiu sangue por ter mordido a língua ao gritar da última vez.</p><p>Feng Xin esperava sua morte naquele mundo todos os dias, mas nunca pensou que seria por mãos de humanos normais. Aquilo era quase uma piada cruel que ele poderia até mesmo rir. Se Mu Qing pudesse fazer seu espirito voltar depois que morresse, tinha certeza que ele o xingaria até a próxima geração!</p><p>Não que ele poupasse Cuocuo de alguma maldição, com ou sem sua morte.</p><p>Seu braço que o mantinha meio sentado fraquejou, o fazendo cair no chão deitado de lado. O homem armado com o arco e que o atacava ergueu mais uma flecha e a posicionou no fio quase transparente. Mas Feng Xin fechou os olhos sem conseguir parar de sorrir.</p><p>De certa forma, estava satisfeito. Estava tudo bem partir. Havia vivido bastante. E, se fosse sincero, nem mesmo era uma morte ruim! Morto com honra na guerra! Trouxe mais baixas ao inimigo que ele conseguiria compensar em anos! E... ao menos morreria com o gosto de Mu Qing nos lábios e com a imagem deslumbrante do homem vestido de noivo.</p><p>Aquilo já era o suficiente.</p><p>Pensou que nunca mais sentiria o beijo de Mu Qing depois da pousada, quando o viu reagir de maneira tão esquiva. E, definitivamente, nunca pensou que veria Mu Qing vestido de noivo. Nunca pensou que pudesse se possível pensar que o outro homem fosse mais bonito depois de o ter visto nu ou vestido completamente como deus marcial, em toda sua glória, mas ali estava ele, sorrindo ao lembrar daquilo.</p><p>Mu Qing seria um noivo deslumbrante. Uma beleza que faria qualquer pessoa se sentir a mais sortuda e abençoada por o ter ao seu lado. Mas, bem, a aquele ponto, apenas esperava que ele não o odiasse muito quando descobrisse como morreu... Ele ficaria muito puto!</p><p>Quando a flecha finalmente disparou, Feng Xin esperou pela dor, mas nada o atingiu. Em seu lugar, houve gritos e o som de eletricidade. O homem abriu os olhos devagar e a sua frente havia uma figura humana de costas, vestindo vermelho e com cabelos esvoaçantes brancos, segurando um chicote dourado que soltava estática. O deus arregalou os olhos e acompanhou sem piscar o homem girar aquele chicote no ar a o fazer circular três daquela gangue de uma vez, os fazendo gritar de agonia ao serem assados vivos por uma descarga elétrica que carregou o ar com o cheiro forte de carne em combustão.</p><p>Feng Xin tentou se apoiar nas mãos para se levantar, mas falhou, caindo mole onde estava e com a visão embaçada. Havia perdido muito sangue.</p><p>— Não se mova. — rosnou impaciente a voz de Mu Qing e Feng Xin encarou a figura.</p><p>Mu Qing não o olhava, mas seus ombros tremiam levemente e o chicote em suas mãos parecia brilhar com mais intensidade, fazendo os pelos do braço de Feng Xin se arrepiarem pela estática no ar.</p><p>— Eu vou cuidar de você depois. — prometeu Mu Qing e seu tom não era nada amigável.</p><p>Ele iria punir Feng Xin e o homem mal podia conter o sorriso por aquilo, relaxando o corpo no chão e fechando os olhos de novo enquanto ouvia o chicote bater e os gritos.</p><p>— Fique acordado! — comandou Mu Qing estralando o chicote de novo e Feng Xin percebeu que, mesmo que parecesse ser um chicote, o som era diferente.</p><p>— O que... está usando... para lutar? — murmurou fraco, engolindo uma bola de sangue coagulado, a mão sobre o peito dolorido e queimando.</p><p>— A corrente. — respondeu Mu Qing seco, jogando a corrente mais longe e agarrando cinco de uma vez.</p><p>O único que restava agora era o homem que o deus de cabelos brancos havia visto disparar em Feng Xin e que ele propositalmente havia deixado por último. Com passos duros, Mu Qing avançou até o homem mal trajado, deixando a eletricidade crepitar pelos seus dedos em duas bolas de energia, enquanto a corrente se arrastava pendurada em seu braço. O homem já estava no chão, mas vendo aquilo, apenas conseguiu urinar nas próprias roupas, paralisado de pânico com tantas pessoas morrendo carbonizadas ao seu redor em tão pouco tempo. Mu Qing olhou bem para ele, a expressão fria e dura em seu rosto mostrava desprezo e ódio genuínos. Quando ele abaixou a mão para tocar a cabeça do homem, Feng Xin apertou os olhos, ouvindo o som horrível de explosão e coisas úmidas caindo no chão, seguido de algo pesado despencar.</p><p>Ele estava acostumado a ver pessoas morrendo, mas certas mortes eram de revirar o estômago.</p><p>— Agora é a sua vez. — disse Mu Qing caminhado em direção a Feng Xin e o homem soltou uma risada fraca, sem conseguir se conter, mas sentindo o corpo inteiro doer.</p><p>— Aceito a punição. — disse ele sem conseguir se mover e soltou um grito agudo quando Mu Qing simplesmente puxou para fora a espada de sua perna e o virou sem qualquer piedade no chão para que ficasse de barriga para cima e poder arrancar as flechas de seu corpo.</p><p>— SEJA MAIS GENTIL! — gritou Feng Xin irritado e chorando sem qualquer vergonha pela dor.</p><p>— Você, cale a boca! Imbecil do caralho! Se for se matar, não faça isso tão perto de mim! — reclamou batendo a mão sobre o ferimento que sangrava com tanta força, que Feng Xin tinha certeza que se parasse de sangrar, ainda teria uma marca de mão por dias ali. — Se você houvesse morrido... — começou Mu Qing com a voz apertada e rosnou irritado, batendo a outra mão na perna de Feng Xin com ainda mais força, fazendo o homem gritar de dor enquanto era curado.</p><p>— Um pouco de piedade, eu imploro! Isso dói! — chorou sem muita força e ciente que não conseguiria sequer segurar a mão cruel de Mu Qing enquanto era atacado.</p><p>Apenas lhe restava chorar.</p><p>— Vai doer mais ainda se você não calar essa maldita boca!— reclamou entre dentes e Feng Xin o olhou direito.</p><p>Mu Qing tinha o cenho apertado, o maxilar flexionado e os lábios tremiam levemente. Obviamente ele estava preocupado e irritado, mas Feng Xin podia ver o alívio nos olhos escuros. Com um suspiro, o homem se forçou e esticou a mão do braço que não foi ferido para a colocar sobre a de Mu Qing em seu outro braço, que enviava energia espiritual e tentava estancar o sangue das flechadas. Mu Qing tremeu os braços levemente e abaixou a cabeça.</p><p>— Você é um imbecil! — disse o outro por fim, com a voz trêmula e Feng Xin apertou seus dedos.</p><p>— Você está bem? — questionou o olhando e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça. — Então tudo bem eu ser um imbecil.</p><p>— Tudo bem o caralho! — chiou Mu Qing enviando um choque pelas mãos fazendo Feng Xin tremer desconfortável pela descarga elétrica. — Faça algo estúpido como isso de novo e eu mato você antes dos outros!</p><p>— Mas se for desta forma, qual o sentido? — questionou Feng Xin. — Se você vai me salvar, para me matar antes deles, qual o ponto?</p><p>— Eu não vou sentir isso de novo! — disse Mu Qing flexionando os dedos. — Eu não vou ver você assim de novo! Eu prefiro eu mesmo te matar, que ver isso acontecer!</p><p>— Não acho isso uma boa ideia. Esses caras são menos cruéis que você- AI! Porra! Ai! — reclamou ao sentir Mu Qing enviar choques por seu corpo de novo. — Eu parei! Perdão!</p><p>— Imbecil! — chiou Mu Qing irritado e Feng Xin o olhou com apenas um olho aberto e soltou um riso fraco virando o rosto e erguendo a mão trêmula e imunda para tocar a bochecha de Mu Qing.</p><p>Por alguns instantes Mu Qing não fez nada, mas quando Feng Xin moveu o dedão em um carinho suave, ele soltou o ar parecendo exausto e a energia que usava para estancar o sangramento ficou mais leve.</p><p>— Eu estou bem. — garantiu Feng Xin o olhando nos olhos e Mu Qing piscou com as sobrancelhas caídas. — Eu juro. O que não estiver bem, ficará em breve.</p><p>— Acho bom prometer isso. — avisou Mu Qing balançando o rosto para que Feng Xin tirasse a mão, se concentrando da tarefa de o curar. — Vou destacar suas feridas, mas daqui vamos procurar um médico.</p><p>— Mn.</p><p>— Depois que você se recuperar, eu vou te dar uma surra. — prometeu Mu Qing desviando os olhos e Feng Xin sorriu.</p><p>— Como se você pudesse. — provocou.</p><p>Dessa vez, Mu Qing não enviou qualquer choque e Feng Xin relaxou de verdade, sentindo os olhos pesarem pelo cansaço.</p><p>— Não durma. — disse Mu Qing baixo e Feng Xin fez uma careta. — Você perdeu muito sangue, se perder a consciência agora, seu metabolismo vai ficar lento e vai ser pior.</p><p>— Então vamos... conversar. Me dê algo para focar. — pediu forçando os olhos a abrirem.</p><p>— Como eles conseguiram te machucar assim? — questionou Mu Qing confuso e Feng Xin puxou o ar com força, sentindo alívio por finalmente conseguir sentir a energia do outro começar a o recuperar de verdade, depois de parar a hemorragia.</p><p>— Eu perdi o controle do meu poder espiritual. — confessou devagar. — Não sei se foi alguma droga no ar ou se tinha algo na primeira flecha, mas eu simplesmente perdi o controle. Quando comecei a energizar as flechas, minha energia saiu em torrente e acabei matando muitas pessoas no acampamento.</p><p>— Então foi você... — disse Mu Qing pensativo.</p><p>— Não me sinto culpado. Eles todos eram bandidos do pior tipo. Cada um deles. Mas não era o que eu queria.</p><p>— Mn. — disse Mu Qing soltando um suspiro quando parou de enviar energia espiritual por seus ferimentos. — Acabei. Não está curado, apenas fechei os buracos. Agora seja obediente e não se force muito! Poderemos achar um médico para tratar disso de verdade quando amanhecer.</p><p>— Obrigado. — disse Feng Xin piscando vagarosamente, sentindo muito cansaço. — Posso dormir? — questionou olhando para Mu Qing e o homem balançou a cabeça negando.</p><p>Mu Qing esticou a mão e pegou a bolsa qiankun de Feng Xin, procurando dentro dela um cantil de água e suas próprias coisas, encontrando rápido — por sua bolsa ser muito mais organizada que a de Feng Xin — onde estavam os doces e pães que havia comprado na feira mais cedo. Ele olhou para Feng Xin e se ajoelhou, o movimentando com cuidado e abriu espaço para se sentar com as costas apoiadas na pedra, puxando Feng Xin para seu colo, o sentando de lado entre suas pernas, apoiando o ombro do outro em seu peito, as costas em seu joelho flexionado e o segurando perto com um braço atravessado em suas costas.</p><p>— Com você me movendo assim, me sinto uma boneca de pano. — brincou Feng Xin e Mu Qing revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Continue com as piadas idiotas e eu realmente vou te surrar mais tarde!</p><p>Feng Xin apenas riu fraco e Mu Qing deu água em sua boca e a segurou quando o outro aceitou sem reclamar, bebendo gordos goles. Feng Xin se sentia exausto e por fim soltou um suspiro virando a cabeça, a descansando no ombro de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Quanto tempo ficaremos aqui no meio desses cadáveres? — questionou Feng Xin sonolento.</p><p>— Até eu e você termos força para sair desta floresta e voltar a cidade andando.</p><p>— Porque não vamos de sabre? — questionou confuso e Mu Qing revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Sabe o quanto de energia espiritual eu acabei de usar em você? — questionou estalando a língua. — Eu não aprendi cultivo de cura! Minha afinidade é vento e um pouco de fogo! Eu não sou do tipo água ou madeira! Eu apenas cauterizei você e isso quase me deixou esgotado!</p><p>— Ah, verdade... — murmurou Feng Xin e soltou uma risada fraca. — Se Dianxia estivesse aqui seria melhor...</p><p>— Ele no máximo faria Hua Cheng nos mandar para um lugar seguro. Ele é ainda pior em cura que eu! — disse Mu Qing incomodado e Feng Xin soltou um "pfff". — Se já pode rir da minha cara desse jeito, você está melhor?</p><p>— Ainda com sono, mas sinto a dor latejar. É um bom sinal. — disse e se moveu de novo com Mu Qing o ajudando. — Estou com fome.</p><p>— Tem pão e doce. — respondeu Mu Qing pegando o saco de papel e erguendo um pão para a boca de Feng Xin.</p><p>Feng Xin ergueu a mão e colocou sobre a dele, a segurando por alguns segundos e então pegou o pão por si mesmo para comer. Mu Qing soltou um suspiro e jogou a cabeça para trás, a apoiando na rocha de olhos fechados. Feng Xin o olhou e sorriu se aconchegando em seu peito e comendo tranquilamente olhando ao redor, apreciando o céu mudar de cor à medida que amanhecia.</p><p>Quando finalmente saíram do acampamento, já passava do meio dia e Mu Qing ainda não havia comido por ter dado tudo a Feng Xin, na esperança dele recupera a energia e o sangue perdido — não que qualquer coisa que tenha dado a ele fosse realmente nutritivo. Teriam de comprar algumas coisas na cidade. Mas todo o planejamento, fome e preocupação apenas piorava seu mal humor. Feng Xin estava andando atrás de si, quase se arrastando, com uma careta permanente por ficar ouvindo gritos a cada cinco metros. Mu Qing não parecia mais tão preocupado com ele depois que viu que conseguia andar, mesmo que seu braço e perna estivessem envoltos de ataduras sujas e ensanguentadas.</p><p>— Eu disse! — começou Mu Qing de novo, parado metros a frente e esperando Feng Xin conseguir o alcançar mancando. — Era melhor ter desacordado aqueles bandidos e então fugido! Ou ter abandonado minhas coisas! Mas nãaaaaao, vamos pegar tudo de volta! Vamos tentar nos infiltrar! Eu disse que ia ser uma péssima ideia!</p><p>— Você estava sobre efeitos de drogas! Nem ia conseguir sair daquele lugar, para começar! E eu consegui tudo de volta, não foi? — chiou Feng Xin com a respiração difícil e Mu Qing revirou os olhos. — E temos ouro de sobra pra pagar um quarto decente esta noite! Para mim, saímos na vantagem!</p><p>— Vantagem? — questionou Mu Qing erguendo a sobrancelha. — Já olhou para si mesmo, Feng Xin? E o caralho que vamos gastar com um quarto decente! Se acostume com o chão de um quarto de solteiro de uma única cama. Vamos aproveitar que temos esse dinheiro extra e comprar remédio e comida que presta para você!</p><p>— Meu remédio será comer e dormir bem! — disse Feng Xin frustrado, finalmente se colocando ao lado de Mu Qing. — E porque eu sempre tenho que ficar no chão, porra? Apenas me deixe descansar! — pediu e Mu Qing o olhou nos olhos antes de soltar o ar exausto.</p><p>— Francamente, onde você estava com a cabeça quando atacou o acampamento? Podia apenas ter pegado minhas coisas e voltado para me buscar. — questionou o olhando com as sobrancelhas caídas e Feng Xin deu de ombros. — Quer saber? Não importa. Venha, eu vou te carregar.</p><p>— Não precisa! — disse Feng Xin dando um passo para o lado e Mu Qing lhe deu um soco forte no ombro o fazendo gemer de dor.</p><p>— Não estou pedindo! É uma ordem! — disse se virando de costas.</p><p>— Você não me dá ordens, bastardo! — chiou Feng Xin e Mu Qing revirou os olhos impaciente movendo os dedos das mãos estendidas nas costas.</p><p>— Vou te dar duas alternativas: você sobe nas minhas costas ou eu te levo em meus braços. Você escolhe.</p><p>Feng Xin o encarou e fez uma careta desviando o olhar.</p><p>Sua perna ainda estava sangrando, seu braço estava enfaixado e suspenso por sua fita de cabelo no pescoço, provavelmente fraturado pelas flechas. Ele sentia a fraqueza do sangramento dificultar sua respiração e andar era difícil... Mas ir nas costas de Mu Qing não era nem um pouco benéfico para seu ego.</p><p>— É vergonhoso ser carregado depois de uma batalha.</p><p>— Você me carregou da última vez! — reclamou Mu Qing o olhando por sobre o ombro. — Pense que estou contribuindo o favor. Agora ande logo que eu não tenho o dia todo! Se ficar teimando eu vou desacordar você!</p><p>— Com se você pudesse! — debochou Feng Xin e Mu Qing bufou.</p><p>— Do jeito que está sangrando, nem precisa que eu faça algo para você desmaiar. Apenas não dificulte as coisas, imbecil! O que eu curei em você não é o bastante, você precisa de um médico!</p><p>Feng Xin apertou os lábios e teimou ficando parado no mesmo lugar.</p><p>— FENG XIN!</p><p>— Certo! Não grita! Sua voz é irritante! — respondeu se aproximando jogando o braço bom pelo pescoço de Mu Qing, que o agarrou pelas coxas e se ergueu sem muito problema.</p><p>— Fazendo todo esse drama... você é estúpido? — reclamou Mu Qing e Feng Xin fez um bico, aproveitando que o outro não estava olhando. — Quando chegarmos a cidade... eu vou achar um médico para você. Então tente ficar acordado.</p><p>— Certo, certo. Você já não deixou eu dormir até agora. Não vou fechar os olhos! — reclamou birrento e Mu Qing moveu os braços para o sacudir, fazendo Feng Xin o agarrar com força pelo pescoço com medo de cair.</p><p>— Filho da puta! — chiou puxando os cabelos de Mu Qing que continuavam soltos e o outro riu.</p><p>Por alguns segundos ficaram em silêncio e Feng Xin relaxou o corpo, apoiando completamente o peito nas costas de Mu Qing e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.</p><p>O dia estava quente e as estradas tinham transantes variados carregando cestas e carrinhos de mão. Um ou outro os olhava com curiosidade e algumas mulheres até ofereceram ajuda, mas Mu Qing as rejeitou assegurando que Feng Xin apenas precisava descansar. De qualquer jeito, elas fizeram questão de dar água aos dois.</p><p>Quando chegaram à cidade, Mu Qing praticamente jogou Feng Xin sobre a cama de uma hospedaria e saiu sem falar muito, girando os ombros depois de o carregar por tanto tempo, sem se preocupar sequer em trocar de roupa, saindo vestido de noivo como se fosse algo normal.</p><p>Feng Xin tentou a todo custo permanecer acordado e, quando Mu Qing voltou, agradeceu aos céus profundamente ao ver o médico entrar junto com ele.</p><p>Enquanto o homem tentava cuidar de suas feridas, Mu Qing se sentou à cabeceira da cama e tocou seus cabelos parecendo incerto se estava tudo bem fazer aquilo. Percebendo a intenção, Feng Xin repuxou os lábios minimamente para cima e moveu a cabeça em direção da mão próxima, atraindo a curiosidade de Mu Qing que, ao revirar os olhos, começou uma carícia leve.</p><p>— Agora as coisas deram certo, mas, por favor, Feng Xin, não faça coisas idiotas como essas de novo! — advertiu parecendo exausto e Feng Xin encolheu o corpo.</p><p>— Desculpe. — pediu o médico o olhando e Feng Xin sorriu amarelo.</p><p>Não foi pelo tratamento que havia reagido.</p><p>Sem se preocupar com o que o médico pensaria sobre aquilo, ele ergueu a mão boa para a de Mu Qing em sua cabeça e a puxou para seus lábios, a beijando levemente e virando a cabeça para apoiar a bochecha em sua palma.</p><p>— Eu não me arrependo de ter feito nada. — disse sincero. — Mas me desculpe por te preocupar, Mu Qing.</p><p>— Você é um idiota. — chiou o outro parecendo irritado do mesmo jeito, mas Feng Xin o sentiu acariciar seu rosto com cuidado com a outra mão. — Ao menos, da próxima, não se arrisque sozinho.</p><p>— Mn...</p><p>— E não me deixe sozinho!</p><p>— Prometo. — disse em um suspiro aliviado ao sentir o braço finalmente parar de latejar. — Posso dormir?</p><p>— Pode. — disse o médico mostrando que estava prestando atenção na conversa, mas seu tom era completamente neutro. — Estou surpreso de você ter ficado acordado até agora com essas feridas e com tanto sangue perdido, jovem mestre.</p><p>— Ah, isso é graças a ele. — disse Feng Xin rindo fraco e Mu Qing estalou a língua tentando puxar a mão, mas Feng Xin a segurou onde estava em seu rosto. — Eu vou dormir.</p><p>— E dai? — questionou Mu Qing virando o rosto.</p><p>— Cante para mim. — pediu Feng Xin se ajeitando confortavelmente.</p><p>— Eu não canto. — murmurou Mu Qing fazendo uma careta e se levantando definitivamente. — E sua febre deve estar afetando sua cabeça. Apenas durma.</p><p>— Nossa, você é insuportável! — bufou Feng Xin e o médico riu. — Você, pare de rir!</p><p>— Perdão, jovem mestre. — pediu o homem tentando se conter e Feng Xin apenas ouviu a porta se fechar.</p><p>— Mesquinho do caralho. — chiou Feng Xin fazendo um bico.</p><p>O médico apenas negou com a cabeça, permanecendo com seu trabalho silenciosamente e optando por não expor para Feng Xim a forma como Mu Qing havia praticamente implorado para que fosse com ele naquele exato instante. E, olhando para a expressão de Feng Xin enquanto ele encarava a porta com um sorriso pequeno, ele sentia que não precisava.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OBRIGADA POR LEREM, VOTAREM E, SOBRETUDO, POR TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS!!! Eles fazem o meu dia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A fazenda: parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Os deuses seguem em direção a leste e a seita ChanYao, mas um corpo no meio da estrada os faz desviar de seu caminho.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[E COMEMORAÇÃO A VOTAÇÃO DE HOJE! MU QING FICOU EM 3° LUGAR COMO PERSONAGEM MAIS BONITO DAS NOVELS APESAR DOS BOT DE MDZS!!! PARABÉNS A TODOS OS ENVOLVIDOS E DEIXEM AQUI O SEU OOOOOO oooooooOOOOOO MQ!]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois de toda aquela confusão envolvendo apenas humanos, Feng Xin se sentia com a moral baixa e piorava muito Mu Qing ter gastado a maior parte do que tinham juntado com elixires de cura alegando que "por sua impulsividade a gente vai precisar disto emergências! Médicos são caros!". Obviamente aquilo não foi levado muito bem por ele, afinal, havia protegido Mu Qing daqueles homens! Mas ele também nunca contaria ao deus os reais motivos de ter ficado em um estado tão lastimável e perdido o controle, matando todos daquele acampamento.</p><p>Naquele dia, por outro lado, não era muito diferente dos outros que enfrentaram na estrada em direção ao leste e a seita ChangYao, a única diferença era que não estavam perto de nenhuma cidade ou vilarejo. Onde quer que se olhasse, havia apenas planícies infinitas e bosques densos. Mesmo a estrada não passava de terra batida formada por duas linhas paralelas, por onde as rodas das carroças e carrinhos de mão passavam.</p><p>Mu Qing e Feng Xin seguiam lentamente pelas laterais, cada um de um lado por terem brigado anteriormente por algo que nem mesmo se lembravam, mas Mu Qing ainda tinha os braços cruzados no peito e a expressão severa, enquanto Feng Xin batia impiedosamente no mato com seu arco, cortando as folhas sem piedade para descontar a frustração.</p><p>— O que é aquilo? — questionou Feng Xin do outro lado da estrada e Mu Qing o olhou.</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— Ali na frente, do lado daquela pedra... Pelos deuses! É uma pessoa! — disse Feng Xin começando a correr em direção a pessoa caída à margem da estrada e Mu Qing arregalou os olhos mais assustado pela reação de Feng Xin que pelo provável corpo.</p><p>Os dois correram e Feng Xin praticamente se jogou de joelhos ao lado do corpo, as mãos tremendo de uma forma anormal quando se aproximaram. Mu Qing estava confuso demais por toda aquela reação para tecer algum comentário, mas quando Feng Xin ergueu a parte de cima do corpo levemente para sentir a respiração pelo nariz, Mu Qing sentiu seu coração afundar e gelar em segundos. Era uma mulher. E não apenas isso, em seu pescoço havia um pedaço de manta com um embrulho grande atravessada no peito. Era um bebê.</p><p>Mu Qing deu um passo para trás sem perceber diante da cena. As mãos tremendo e entendendo de imediato o porquê de Feng Xin agir daquela forma tão exagerada.</p><p>— Ei... ela respira... — disse Feng Xin aliviado e erguendo o olhar para Mu Qing. — Porque parece tão assustado? Venha aqui me ajudar! Ela ainda está viva!</p><p>O pomo de adão de Mu Qing subiu e desceu quando ele engoliu em seco, sentindo a língua grossa na boca. Ele não queria se aproximar. Sua vontade era de virar e correr para longe. Feng Xin voltou a olhar para a mãe e filho, dando tapas leves no rosto da mulher e a sacudindo pelos ombros.</p><p>— O que está esperando, Mu Qing? — questionou erguendo o olhar de novo para ele e Mu Qing balançou a cabeça se forçando a se aproximar, enfiando a mão na manga qiankun para pegar um cantil d'água.</p><p>Ainda com receio, Mu Qing se ajoelhou no chão, ao lado do corpo, tentando não ver Feng Xin dar água a mulher e tentando desamarrar a manta e verificar a criança. Em meio aos embrulhos, a criança dormia e, mesmo quando a pegou nos braços, ela não despertou, movendo apenas os braços e as pequenas mãos antes de suspirar. Mu Qing soltou um suspiro de alívio que nem sabia que segurava e ajeitou a criança decididamente em seus braços, verificando sua temperatura e se estava machuca.</p><p>— E então? — questionou Feng Xin e Mu Qing balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Está bem. — disse se sentando sobre os calcanhares. — E a mulher?</p><p>— Ela parece ter apenas desmaiado. — disse Feng Xin voltando a deitar o corpo no chão.</p><p>— Mn. — disse Mu Qing sem querer render muito o assunto e olhou ao redor. — Não há nada aqui... de onde estes dois vieram?</p><p>— Talvez haja uma fazendo por perto? Eles estão vestidos como servos. — tentou Feng Xin encarando Mu Qing. — Você gosta de criança?</p><p>— O que? — questionou confuso, o olhando de imediato e Feng Xin sorriu.</p><p>— Você o está ninando. — apontou movendo o queixo e Mu Qing sentiu o rosto corar levemente por se dar conta que de fato fazia aquilo.</p><p>Feng Xin pensou que Mu Qing fosse jogar o bebê sobre ele para escapar do constrangimento, mas incrivelmente o homem apenas puxou mais a manta da criança e se levantou com ela ainda nos braços.</p><p>— Devemos procurar o lugar de onde vieram ou montar acampamento? — questionou Feng Xin olhando Mu Qing andando ao redor, procurando outros pertences, mas sem encontrar nada.</p><p>— Melhor montar um acampamento. Se ela estiver machucada ou fugindo de algo, a mover muito apenas vai ser mais problemático. — respondeu Mu Qing voltando o olhar para a criança em seus braços. — E está quase escurecendo também. Vamos entrar no bosque e procurar uma clareira.</p><p>Quando a noite finalmente caiu a fogueira crepitava a frente deles em um som suave. A clareira que Mu Qing havia encontrado era relativamente pequena, as árvores se fechavam completamente muito no alto e o chão fofo repleto de folhas era seco. Feng Xin havia carregado a mulher nos braços até a clareira e a deitado no seu tapete de bambu, a cobrindo com sua própria manta de dormir.</p><p>Mu Qing permaneceu com o bebê no colo o tempo todo, fazendo tudo com normalidade com apenas uma das mãos, enquanto a criança ficava fascinada em seus braços, puxando e chupando seu cabelo. Feng Xin havia assistido aquela cena por um bom tempo, tentando gravar na memória como se fosse algo extremamente preciso antes de livrar o outro do fardo e pegar a criança, a contra gosto de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Você é o melhor cozinheiro, apenas estou me ajudando aqui. — tentou segurando a criança acima da sua cabeça e a fazendo rir, abrindo e fechando as pequenas mãos.</p><p>— Você quer é se livrar do problema. — chiou Mu Qing, mas começando a tirar os alimentos da bolsa qiankun de Feng Xin, junto a uma panela grande de barro.</p><p>Enquanto via Mu Qing cozinhar, Feng Xin continuou brincando com o bebê, sorrindo para ele e fazendo algumas caretas para o fazer rir. Mu Qing o olhava vez ou outra e balançava a cabeça com um sorriso pequeno.</p><p>— Será que Cuocuo seria assim se tivesse nascido? — questionou ele pensativo e ouviu o som chiado de água caido no fogo junto a um grito suprimido de Mu Qing. — MU QING! — chamou exasperado o olhando.</p><p>Mu Qing estava sentado ao lado da panela, a mão sobre o braço direito e com uma careta de dor no rosto. Feng Xin colocou a criança ao lado da mãe com cuidado e correu até ele, erguendo a manga quente e molhada das vestes de Mu Qing. O outro deus nem mesmo tentou puxar o braço, a ardência o fazendo apertar os lábios com força. Feng Xin o olhou nos olhos e se sentou ao seu lado, colocando um selo em seu próprio cantil para deixar a água gelada e despejando devagar sobre a ferida para aliviar a dor.</p><p>— Você deveria tomar mais cuidado! — reclamou encarando a ferida e Mu Qing bufou virando o rosto. — E se fosse na sua mão que segura o sabre?</p><p>— Não é grande coisa. — chiou Mu Qing, mas Feng Xin podia ver em seu rosto que mentia por franzir o cenho.</p><p>A pele de Mu Qing estava avermelhada, talvez fosse ter bolhas mais tarde se não cuidassem direito. Feng Xin se voltou para sua bolsa qiankun e tirou dela um frasco pequeno que parecia ter até uma luz esverdeada tênue.</p><p>— O que vai fazer? — questionou Mu Qing tentando puxar o braço, mas Feng Xin o segurou.</p><p>— Isso é uma queimadura! Se der bolhas, e vai dar, pode infeccionar.</p><p>— Este elixir é para emergências! — teimou Mu Qing e Feng Xin estralou a lingua.</p><p>Ele puxou Mu Qing para entre suas pernas e o prendeu entre elas, um braço atravessado pela frente do peito e as pernas cruzadas na cintura, prendendo o braço ainda bom de Mu Qing junto ao corpo. Com o outro braço, ele forçou Mu Qing a esticar o membro ferido e com a mão atravessada na frente do peito alheio ele despejou algumas gotas na ferida. Mu Qing se contorceu completamente de dor, se forçando para o peito de Feng Xin e fazendo uma careta dolorosa, esticando tanto o pescoço para trás que os tendões ficaram visíveis e a pele avermelhada. Feng Xin apertou as sobrancelhas juntas encarando o machucado se curar devagar, até não ter qualquer vestígio dele e relaxou o corpo, abraçando Mu Qing levemente, enquanto o deus de cabelos brancos arfava e se contorcia, tentando transmitir um pouco de segurança.</p><p>Quando a dor passou Mu Qing ainda respirava mal, mas se deixou apoiar completamente em Feng Xin. Queria o bater até a morte por o forçar a passar por aquilo, mas não tinha nenhuma força em seu corpo naquele momento. E não teria por mais um par de minutos como efeito colateral daquele elixir barato. Ele cumpria a função de cura rápida, mas tirava energia do próprio usuário para isso.</p><p>— Acalmou? — perguntou Feng Xin e Mu Qing apenas pôde revirar os olhos.</p><p>Feng Xin soltou as pernas e os braços, se movendo para sentar ao seu lado, mas manteve Mu Qing ainda apoiado em seu corpo e o segurou no lugar com um braço o atravessado por trás de seus ombros, enquanto ajeitava a panela e continuava a preparar a refeição.</p><p>— Eu odeio você. — disse Mu Qing sentando se sentar sem ajuda, mas tombando para o lado de novo.</p><p>Com um som impaciente ele jogou a cabeça para trás, se apoiando em Feng Xin e certamente, se estivesse de pé, teria batido os pés no chão em frustração. Feng Xin apenas riu fraco e esfregou seu ombro.</p><p>— Relaxa, vai passar.</p><p>— Claro que vai! E é bom você não estar por perto! Eu vou socar sua cara! — prometeu entre dentes. — E para de esfregar meu ombro como se estivesse me afagando, quando claramente está sendo cínico!</p><p>— Me pegou. — riu Feng Xin, mas não parou o movimento.</p><p>Mu Qing percebeu ser uma guerra perdida e soltou o ar encarando o fogo, movendo o corpo lentamente com o pouco de energia que tinha para se apoiar melhor em Feng Xin, sendo ajudado por ele, que mudou a mão de seu ombro para suas costas e então para sua cintura.</p><p>— O que acha que aconteceu com eles? — questionou Feng Xin movendo as toras da fogueira com uma vareta e Mu Qing fez uma careta.</p><p>— Como eu vou saber?</p><p>— Eu acho que estão fugindo. — disse Feng Xin ignorando sua resposta grosseira e Mu Qing bufou ao perceber aquilo.</p><p>— Se estão fugindo então foi muito no desespero para não levarem nada. — ponderou e Feng Xin acenou com a cabeça. — Quando a viu caída... você se lembrou de Jian Lan, não foi? Por isso agiu tão desesperado. — Feng Xin apertou os lábios e Mu Qing virou o rosto em seu ombro.</p><p>— Desde que fiquei sabendo de Cuocuo eu tenho ficado mais sensível por essas coisas. — confessou coçando a nuca e Mu Qing se moveu desconfortável, querendo se afastar, mas seu corpo ainda estava fraco demais. — Me pergunto praticamente todo dia o que Jian Lan passou por carregar um filho meu. Eu podia ter feito mais sabe? Mas depois que você nos deixou, as coisas foram de mal a pior... Dianxia praticamente me mandou ir embora... eu não sabia o que fazer. Mas eu não deveria a ter abandonado nem aceitado quando ela me mandou embora. Deveria ter voltado e fugido com ela, com ou sem filho. Eu a tinha prometido casamento sabe? — Feng Xin soltou uma risada fraca. — Eu prometi muita coisa... não cumpri nenhuma.</p><p>Feng Xin balançou a cabeça e suspirou, pensando naquela época com pesar e não percebeu sequer Mu Qing encolher o corpo em seus braços, como um animal ferido contra uma parede.</p><p>Ouvir aquilo era doloroso demais. Cada palavra era como se Feng Xin o estivesse flechando sem piedade no peito e puxando as pontas afiadas das hastes para baixo, o maltratando para que sentisse mais dor. Ele engoliu em seco e apertou os olhos, se contendo para manter o controle. Estava ficando bom naquilo de novo. Bom em esconder o que sentia por trás de uma expressão de desdém.</p><p>Desde que havia cedido naquela noite na hospedaria, não importava o que ele ouvisse de Feng Xin, ele nunca mais havia desmoronado daquele jeito.</p><p>E não faria aquilo naquele momento. Não importa o quanto doesse. O quanto suas lembranças daquela época fossem dolorosas!</p><p>Ele havia assistido o sentimento doce que tiveram um pelo outro que começava a desabrochar ser envenenado pela guerra ao ponto de que, quando foram exilados, não restar qualquer sombra daquilo mais. Ele os havia deixado quando não aguentou mais e a despedida dolorosa ainda o assombrava. E mesmo que não pudesse sequer falar aquilo ou tivesse o direito de sentir, ele achava injusto que Feng Xin tivesse tido outra pessoa.</p><p>—... e teve uma vez que ela ficou tão irritada comigo que me deu tapas. — disse Feng Xin rindo no que parecia um grande monólogo que Mu Qing perdeu. — Se for olhar por este lado, ela até parece com você. Vocês se dariam bem. Quando voltarmos seria legal se...</p><p>— Feng Xin. — chamou o interrompendo, sem querer mesmo ouvir o que seguiria e Feng Xin o olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha. O dedão que levemente acariciava a cintura de Mu Qing paralisou de imediato e, antes mesmo de Mu Qing dizer algo, Feng Xin apertou os lábios abaixando as sobrancelhas. — Cale a boca.</p><p>— Eu fiquei chato com isso de novo... — murmurou e Mu Qing revirou os olhos sentindo um gosto azedo na boca, tentando se mover e conseguindo se apoiar sozinho sentado.</p><p>— Você é chato com qualquer coisa. — chiou Mu Qing sem o olhar e esticando com a mão trêmula para a colher de madeira na panela, olhando o caldo.</p><p>Ele queria dizer que tremia pela fraqueza, mas sabia que não era. Mas para Feng Xin bastava pensar que sim. Soltando o ar, Mu Qing se levantou cambaleante e Feng Xin ergueu a mão para o ajudar, mas Mu Qing a olhou com asco e a ignorou, dando as costas e indo até a mulher e a criança.</p><p>Feng Xin o olhou e depois desviou para o fogo sentindo o peito apertar em uma mistura de culpa e vergonha. Mas ele não sabia dizer se sentia aquelas coisas pela sua história com Jian Lan ou pela atitude de Mu Qing.</p><p>— O bebê dormiu. — disse Mu Qing se ajoelhando ao lado da mãe e filho. — Vou tentar acordar a mãe.</p><p>Mu Qing esticou a mão para o rosto da mulher, dando tapinhas fracos e chamou algumas vezes. Com um movimento incomodado de pálpebras, os olhos da mulher se abriram e se arregalaram ao o olhar, parecendo surpresa, mas ela apenas se encolheu completamente parecendo realmente apavorada quando viu Feng Xin sentado perto da fogueira, se virando instintivamente para o bebê e o abraçando.</p><p>— Ei, acalme-se senhora... — tentou Mu Qing com a voz mais mansa e macia que podia, o que fez Feng Xin erguer uma sobrancelha enquanto tirava o ensopado da panela e servia alguns potes. — Está tudo bem, não vamos te machucar.</p><p>— Quem são vocês? — questionou ela com a voz rouca, os olhos fixos em Feng Xin e Mu Qing se sentou sobre os calcanhares.</p><p>— Somos cultivadores. Estávamos passando pela estrada quando te encontramos caída com sua criança.</p><p>— Minha filha... — murmurou ela abrindo apressadamente as mantas da criança e relaxando completamente o corpo por encontrar o bebê acordado e rindo parecendo se divertir com seu desespero. — Graças a deus.</p><p>A mulher pareceu finalmente se acalmar ao ver sua filha bem e olhou ao redor. As mantas que a cobriam estavam emboladas em sua cintura, sua filha estava ao seu lado, completamente segura e até mesmo um tapete de bambu havia sido estendido abaixo de seu corpo. Ela se sentiu constrangida por ter reagido tão mal ao despertar e olhou para Mu Qing.</p><p>— Me desculpe Daozhang, eu lhe ofendi. — disse ela se movendo para fazer uma reverência, mas Mu Qing colocou a mãos em seus ombros, a parando.</p><p>— Não se preocupe com isso. Está tudo bem. — tranquilizou ele e ela assentiu pegando a filha nos braços. — Você está com fome?</p><p>— Eu... eu não quero abusar de sua bondade, Daozhang... — tentou ela abaixando a cabeça mas Mu Qing negou, olhando para Feng Xin, que se aproximou com um pote de comida.</p><p>— Não é abuso algum, por favor, coma. Depois nos conte o que houve. — disse ele entregando o pote a mulher e se levantando, indo se sentar na fogueira, mas a certa distância de Feng Xin, dando tempo e espaço para a mulher se sentir segura e a vontade.</p><p> </p><p>Depois de devidamente apresentados e com os estômagos cheios,  a mulher soltou um suspiro ao ninar a criança em seus braços.</p><p>— Meu nome é Wu Wanli. — disse a mulher e Mu Qing se sentou ao seu lado novamente. — Esta é Guang. — acrescentou sorrindo para a menina que começava a mamar em seu peito. — Nós vivemos em uma fazenda a leste. Me mudei para lá quando me casei, há pouco mais de dois anos...</p><p>— A leste... — repetiu Feng Xin tombando a cabeça para o lado.</p><p>— Senhora Wu, por que você estava desmaiada na estrada? — questionou Mu Qing ignorando Feng Xin, mesmo que ele entendesse.</p><p>Tudo apontava para leste o tempo todo. Era quase como se o demônio que caçavam estivesse colocando uma placa brilhante apontando a direção. Francamente, era ser muito idiota para não ver que se tratava de uma armadilha. Mu Qing quase queria sugerir a Feng Xin que desfizesse o feitiço de rastreio e invocar seu pássaro de volta.</p><p>— A fazenda onde meu marido trabalha e vive vem sendo assombrada por um espírito maligno há algum tempo. Meu marido disse para não me preocupar, que ele se concentra sempre nos campos de trigo, mas eu ouvi sons assustadores nos últimos dias muito perto de nossa residência e ontem a noite... — a mulher engoliu em seco. — ontem a noite eu ouvi grito dos empregados sobre a assombração e tentaram invadir nossa casa. Eu entrei em pânico! Peguei Guang e corri como se minha vida dependesse disto. Mas minha saúde desde que me casei tem ficado mais e mais fraca, acho que acabei desfalecendo no meio da corrida.</p><p>— A família dona da fazenda não chamou nenhum cultivador para lidar com este espírito? — questionou Feng Xin franzindo o cenho e Wu Wanli negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— A família acredita que o espírito protege suas terra. Eu acho que até mesmo alguns dos servos acredita nessa bobagem. Ao que parece, os nossos mestres até tentaram contatar uma seita, mas como não é uma família muito rica ou famosa, os cultivadores não acham que vale a pena pelo valor do serviço, então apenas aceitaram o espírito.</p><p>— Isso é... — começou Feng Xin claramente revoltado e Mu Qing deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas. Feng Xin o fulminou com o olhar e então pigarreou. — Bem, senhora Wu, nós somos cultivadores desgarrados. Qualquer valor seria bom para nós. Será que seus mestres aceitariam nossos serviços?</p><p>— Eu não tenho certeza... Eu fugi temendo por minha filha. Meu marido sequer viu por eu ter corrido em meio a confusão... eu nem sei... — os olhos de Wu Wanli se encheram de lágrimas. — Eu nem sei se meu marido está vivo!</p><p>Os dois deuses não sabiam o que poderiam responder a aquilo, então ficaram em silêncio enquanto trocavam um olhar.</p><p>— Senhora Wu, amanhã podemos acompanhá-la e oferecer nossos serviços a seus mestres. No mínimo podemos salvar seu marido. — tentou Feng Xin com as sobrancelhas caídas. — Mas por enquanto, é melhor que descanse. Vocês estão seguras conosco.</p><p>— Obrigada, Daozhang Feng e Daozang Mu... — murmurou ela limpando os olhos e Feng Xin acenou com a cabeça. — Eu serei grata por toda a vida.</p><p>Não muito tempo depois mãe e filha conseguiram dormir. Feng Xin e Mu Qing por outro lado estavam em um impasse. Se a criatura fosse muito forte não seria sensato se arriscar por desconhecidos, o máximo que poderiam fazer era salvar o marido de Wu Wanli e partir. Mas Feng Xin se recusava a deixar a criatura assombrando as pessoas e criando caos, não abrindo mão de dar a Guang sua casa de volta. Mu Qing vendo que ele mais uma vez estava projetando sua relação com Jian Lan e Cuocuo naquelas duas pessoas, apenas parou de discutir e foi caminhar ao redor para assegurar que estava tudo bem, sem qualquer força para ter de ouvir sobre aquilo de novo.</p><p>Quando retornou, Feng Xin estava ajeitando a corda de seu arco e o olhou como um cão pedindo permissão de se aproximar, mas foi rejeitado por um olhar gélido e soltou um som irritado do fundo da garganta, arrebentando a corda do arco no processo.</p><p>— Coloquei selos de proteção ao nosso redor, podemos dormir tranquilos esta noite. — disse Mu Qing retirando sua manta de sua manga e se sentando sobre um dos tapetes de bambu.</p><p>— Eu vou ficar de vigia um pouco.</p><p>— Não seja idiota. — repreendeu Mu Qing o olhando e Feng Xin revirou os olhos. — Feng Xin, precisamos estar bem preparados amanhã, não sabemos se este espírito é poderoso ou não!</p><p>— Eu já disse que estou bem. — disse o homem teimosamente e Mu Qing bufou irritado.</p><p>— Quer saber? Foda-se. — disse se deitando e puxando a manta para a cabeça, se encolhendo no tapete.</p><p>Feng Xin o encarou por alguns segundo e negou com a cabeça, desviando o olhar para a Wu Wanli e sua filha. A mulher dormia abraçada ao bebê e estava encolhida com a criança em seus braços. Feng Xin ja havia lhe entregado a manta e o tapete de bambu para assegurar que ficassem quentes e confortáveis, mas queria poder fazer mais. Seu olhar vagou de novo para Mu Qing, agora de costas para ele. Ele sabia que para o outro estava claro como a água que ele estava ajudando aquelas duas por fer a própria história refletida ali e, se fosse sincero, Mu Qing estava agindo melhor que ele esperava.</p><p>Ele não havia gritado ou criticado por ele falar daquele assunto. Quando ficou de saco cheio apenas se levantou e saiu. Feng Xin sabia que era insuportável sobre aquilo há muito tempo, seria pedir demais que Mu Qing fosse compreensivo, ainda mais com ele, então aquelas ações era o máximo de bondade que ele teria e, vindo de Mu Qing, era muito.</p><p>Mas mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, ainda se sentia mal. O aviso de Xie Lian ainda na corte celestial ressoava em seus ouvidos.</p><p>Não era para ele sequer tocar no assunto para não tornar a situação mais estressante e ele havia ficado um bom tempo falando de suas lembranças para Mu Qing, até que ele provavelmente havia ficado entediado demais com sua história amorosa e saindo. Mu Qing nunca foi muito de coisas românticas, de qualquer jeito. Mas o que o fazia se sentir mal não era nenhuma daquelas coisas.</p><p>Sua consciência o culpava por falar tão cheio de saudade de Jian Lan enquanto estava claramente se aproveitando de incapacidade de Mu Qing de se mexer para o tocar.</p><p>Feng Xin abaixou a testa na mão murmurando um "idiota" para si mesmo.</p><p>Ele havia tentado, com todo afinco, fingir que os beijos não aconteceram, mas havia falhando de forma ridícula! Suas brigas com Mu Qing continuavam as mesmas, não era algo que ele sentia que mudaria, mas ele se via sendo muito mais fácil, o que era frustrante, mas também necessário se ele queria se aproximar de Mu Qing. Ele o conhecia melhor que qualquer pessoa, até mesmo Xie Lian! Mu Qing não o deixaria se aproximar direito se ele agisse brigão como sempre, ele tinha de ceder para poder avançar. Foi assim antes, era assim naquele momento. E nas duas vezes ele não tinha ideia do que fazia, mas continuava fazendo de forma inconsciente, percebendo em momentos que parava para pensar, onde se xingava por ser patético, apenas para permanecer fazendo a mesma coisa minutos depois.</p><p>Era assim que era. Era assim que funcionava. E por ser assim, se no primeiro dia Mu Qing parecia ter aversão a pegar em sua mão, agora Feng Xin podia casualmente o abraçar pelos ombros enquanto andavam ou ficavam sentados e, se Mu Qing se distraísse muito, poderia até tentar o tocar na cintura e o fazer ficar mais perto. Eram avanços ridículos. Ele estava ciente disto. E ele sabia bem o que queria do outro, mas não tinha coragem nenhuma de dizer ou pedir.</p><p>Pedir nunca funcionou, para começar.</p><p>Era como adestrar um animal selvagem, devagar e perseverante, desistindo de imediato se algo era recebido mal. A única coisa que ele queria era poder o tocar livremente como já havia feito antes. Ele não sabia exatamente a quem culpar por aquilo. Se era a missão, o estresse juntos, o tempo juntos... mas se fosse sincero, ele já queria aquilo desde que percebeu que Mu Qing não estava mais ao seu redor. A distância o fez procurar por Mu Qing, o ver de longe era doloroso e trazia saudade. Mesmo na sala de reunião quando se ofereceu, foi por estar sedento por um momento junto a Mu Qing de novo.</p><p>Feng Xin soltou um som irritado e puxou a corda do arco.</p><p>Se sentia uma espécie de lobo predando uma raposa. Eram ambos predadores, mas a raposa, apesar de esperta, era mais fraca se conhecer os truques. E Feng Xin conhecia todos os de Mu Qing.</p><p>Mas o que o fazia se sentir mal era que, apesar se completamente ciente de estar se aproximando com uma intenção, não sabia de onde ela vinha. Ele queria Mu Qing? A resposta sempre foi óbvia e nunca havia mudado. Completariam mil anos, se Mu Qing o permitisse, ele estaria em sua cama completamente rendido. Era a única batalha que nunca queria ganhar contra ele. Mas... além do desejo, ele não tinha ideia do que buscava. E aquilo o deixava inseguro.</p><p>Se por acaso o que buscava em Mu Qing não fosse apenas algo físico, ele estaria pronto para lidar com a rejeição?</p><p>Por que, mesmo em seus momentos mais íntimos, Mu Qing parecia criar uma barreira sobre o ponto emocional da coisa toda, impedindo Feng Xin de simplesmente se jogar de cabeça no que tinham e se apegar, simplesmente para se proteger.</p><p>— Feng Xin... — chamou Mu Qing e o homem piscou. — Você ainda está acordado mesmo? — questionou com a voz sonolenta e Feng Xin o olhou.</p><p>— Você já deveria estar dormindo. — disse terminando de esticar a corda e batendo um dedo nela, finalmente a amarrando perfeitamente.</p><p>— Eu estava. — disse Mu Qing se sentando. — Mas está esfriando. Onde está seu... — começou e parou, Feng Xin o olhou confuso e o viu suspirar. — Certo. É óbvio... claro que você não conseguiria dormir.</p><p>— O que? — questionou Feng Xin confuso e Mu Qing o olhou por um momento antes de desviar o olhar.</p><p>— Largue este arco e venha aqui. Eu não quero ter de lidar com você exausto amanhã e ficando em meu caminho. — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin tombou a cabeça ainda sem entender.</p><p>Mu Qing apertou os olhos e se inclinou em sua direção, o agarrando pela mão e o puxando para frente. Feng Xin caiu com as palmas no chão sem entender nada que Mu Qing fazia e se sentiu irritado por às sentir arder. Ele ergueu a cabeça pronto para dizer uma maldição, mas Mu Qing havia se movido para o lado no tapete e erguia a manta para ele, encarando a mãe e a criança com uma expressão solene.</p><p>— Se você pode ceder o seu para gente que não conhece, então eu posso fazer o mesmo por você. Mas eu não vou ficar no frio, então... se quiser di-dividir... — murmurou enguiçado, como se estivesse usando tudo que tinha pra falar aquelas coisas.</p><p>Feng Xin piscou e preferiu ficar em silêncio ao se aproximar, largando o arco e suas flechas exatamente como estavam, jogadas a esmo perto da fogueira, sem perder um segundo para que Mu Qing não tivesse tempo de reconsiderar.</p><p>Quando se cobriu o outro se virou de costas para ele e Feng Xin repetiu seu ato ao se deitar.</p><p>Por alguns segundos ele ficou imóvel como uma pedra, tentando não parecer respirar profundamente o cheiro de Mu Qing da manta e se inebriar nele. Ele se encolheu dentro do cobertor se colocando mais confortável.</p><p>— Você está com frio? — questionou Mu Qing ainda de costas para ele e Feng Xin pensou seriamente na resposta.</p><p>— Não se preocupe. — disse sem conseguir ceder completamente e ouviu Mu Qing soltar o ar.</p><p>— Po-pode chegar mais perto, eu não vou te ba-bater desta vez. — disse ele tão baixo que Feng Xin quase não ouviu.</p><p>— Tem certeza? — questionou realmente incerto para aquilo e Mu Qing se ajeitou no tapete para ficar confortável.</p><p>— Mn.</p><p>Mesmo com a confirmação, Feng Xin permaneceu parado, sem coragem sequer de se virar para Mu Qing. Mu Qing, por outro lado, tinha as orelha e o rosto vermelho e se amaldiçoava por ter sugerido aquilo.</p><p>Havia perdido a cabeça? Estava sendo óbvio demais! Claro que Feng Xin ia se tocar que aquilo era demais e o iria rejeitar por ser estranho! Era o natural! Ele mesmo disse que se pudesse escolher, ele não escolheria estar ao seu lado, quem dirá dormir com ele ou o tocar!</p><p>Mu Qing queria enterrar a cabeça na terra e morrer ali mesmo, mas permaneceu fingindo dormir para evitar se constranger mais. Se no dia seguinte, se Feng Xin perguntasse sobre algo, ele diria que não se lembrava! Nada havia acontecido!</p><p>Mas antes que ele completasse aquele pensamento, sentiu o braço de Feng Xin o circular, a cabeça ser colocada em sua nuca e as pernas se encaixarem as suas. O coração de Mu Qing disparou no peito pela surpresa e ele não se atreveu a mover um centímetro e quebrar aquilo. Feng Xin nas suas costas suspirou em seu pescoço e o puxou para mais perto, colando o peito nas suas costas.</p><p>— Você está quente... — murmurou Feng Xin perto de seu ouvido e Mu Qing engoliu em seco.</p><p>— Estou na manta há mais tempo... FENG XIN! — disse exasperado ao sentir os dedos gelados do outro entrarem por suas roupas e o tocarem no peito. — Está gelado, porra! Tira! Tira! — murmurou nervoso batendo na mão do homem e encarando Wu Wanli dormindo, temendo que despertasse e visse uma cena como aquela.</p><p>— Você disse que não me bateria dessa vez! — disse Feng Xin com os lábios roçando em sua pele da nuca e Mu Qing se encolheu, parando de bater.</p><p>— Você está abusando! — disse entre dentes e engasgou sentindo Feng Xin retirar a mão como pediu. — Você é um idiota! O que pensou que estava fazendo? — questionou apertando os dentes.</p><p>— Esquentando a mão. — disse Feng Xin no tom mais inocente e cínico do mundo e Mu Qing sentiu vontade de se virar para o estapear. — Você sempre foi muito sensível, eu não resisti!</p><p>— Não me faça arrepender de ter ficado com pena de você!</p><p>— Certo, certo. Eu não farei de novo. Mas meus pés ainda estão gelados... — cantarolou Feng Xin e Mu Qing não resistiu em se virar com os olhos em brasa.</p><p>— Se atreva a pôr seus pés IMUNDOS em mim e eu vou arrancá-los!</p><p>— Você não se atreveria! — rebateu Feng Xin em tom de desafio e Mu Qing se arrepiou sentindo os dedos gelados de Feng Xin adentrarem suas roupas de novo, desta vez na nuca.</p><p>A risada de Feng Xin ecoou junto aos tapas de Mu Qing, que tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva e vergonha por ser tão provocado daquele jeito. Irritado pelo riso, Mu Qing espalmou a mão na lateral do rosto de Feng Xin, o afundando no tapete e encarou Wu Wanli de novo, que ainda dormia. Com um suspiro, Mu Qing soltou Feng Xin e o lançou um olhar de aviso.</p><p>— Temos de fazer um trabalho amanhã, se comporte! — disse irritado e Feng Xin acenou com a cabeça, erguendo a manta.</p><p>Revirando os olhos, Mu Qing empurrou para o fundo da mente as preocupações e se virou para Feng Xin. Ele o olhou por alguns segundos nos olhos, ainda vendo o riso escondido ali e bufou, pegando a mão gelada de Feng Xin e a colocando em sua cintura — de forma quase que agressiva — como se a colasse ali. Feng Xin o encarou primeiro assustado e depois riu, esticando o outro braço, que usava de travesseiro para que Mu Qing se deitasse e fosse abraçado por ele completamente.</p><p>— Apenas por estar frio... — murmurou Mu Qing escondendo o rosto no peito de Feng Xin e o sentiu esfregar suas costas. — E apenas para você não me provocar de novo.</p><p>— Não tem outro motivo. Não se preocupe. — concordou o outro e Mu Qing apertou suas roupas entre os dedos. — Durma bem Mu Qing. — sussurrou Feng Xin baixo e Mu Qing relaxou o corpo.</p><p>— Boa noite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A fazenda: parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fazenda onde Wu Wanli vive está em uma situação de caos maior que o imaginado e os deuses oferecem seus serviços a família Qiu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[ Como prometido, segundo cap para comemorar a votação de ontem onde surpreendente o Feng Xin TAMBÉM entrou no top 3, ficando em segundo como o mais bonito das novels!!!! Parabéns gado burgues!]</p><p>[PS: esse cap é uma montanha russa]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando chegaram à fazenda com Wu Wanli, as coisas já pareciam ter tomado um rumo desastroso. Havia muito movimento dentro da propriedade, pessoas andavam lentamente pelo lugar, vestidas de branco e com as roupas cheias de manchas vermelhas de sangue, carregando corpos para os carros de boi. Se não fosse por Mu Qing correr até a senhora Wu, ela provavelmente teria caído desmaiada com Guang em seus braços por ver tal cena assustadora.</p><p>Sem precisarem falar, Mu Qing pegou a mulher nos braços e a carregou para dentro da fazenda, deixando para Feng Xin a tarefa de acalmar Guang que chorava assustada.</p><p>Quando as pessoas viram os dois homens chegando carregando Wu Wanli nos braços os encararam sem falar nada ou os receber apropriadamente, preocupados em fazer o seu trabalho e não socorrer mais um que chegava. Mas Mu Qing tinha certeza de ter percebido o incômodo de alguns com suas presenças ali, assim como olhares desconfiados.</p><p>— Como chegou a isto? — questionou Mu Qing para ninguém exatamente e sentiu Feng Xin segurar seu ombro para que parasse de andar.</p><p>Mu Qing não perguntou o que era, alguns metros a frente um homem bonito respirava com dificuldade, como se tivesse corrido muito até chegar até eles e, quando viu a mulher em seus braços, gritou sem fazer qualquer sentido e correu em sua direção. O deus de cabelos brancos aguentou o baque quando o estranho praticamente trombou com ele, agarrando a mulher e a sacudindo enquanto chamava seu nome, a tomando dos braços de Mu Qing e se deixando cair no chão a abraçando, claramente sem forças.</p><p>— Pelos deuses, eu pensei que estivesse morta, A-Li! — disse o homem a apertando e abaixando a cabeça sobre o corpo ainda desfalecido, tocando sua testa na da mulher.</p><p>Mu Qing e Feng Xin ficaram olhando de pé, sem dizer nada. Guang nos braços de Feng Xin havia achado uma fita solta da roupa para brincar e parou de chorar, o que provavelmente tornou a situação menos complicada. As pessoas começaram a se reunir ao redor agora, questionando o homem como estava sua esposa e se ele conhecia aqueles homens.</p><p>— Não nos conhecemos. — disse Mu Qing atraindo atenção para si ao ver que o marido de Wu Wanli estava perdido entre a acordar sua esposa e responder as perguntas que se sobrepunham.</p><p>Feng Xin ao perceber também que o homem estava nervoso, se abaixou e começou a conversar baixo com ele, mostrando o bebê em seus braços e explicando a situação que encontraram as duas. Mu qing desviou os olhos para a multidão de novo, erguendo o queixo.</p><p>— Encontramos a senhora Wu caida na estrada e ela nos contou um pouco o que acontece. — continuou. — Somos cultivadores errantes.</p><p>As pessoas ao redor trocaram olhares e rapidamente mandaram um menino para a casa principal.</p><p>— Por favor, daozhangs, venham conosco. — disse um idoso gesticulando com a mão, apontando uma direção para eles seguirem quando Feng Xin se levantou. — A situação está um pouco complicada, mas se os deuses enviaram vocês até aqui, ainda temos um pouco de sorte.</p><p>— Por favor, me de o bebê. — pediu uma moça ao lado de Feng Xin esticando os braços para a criança, mas Feng Xin sorriu e negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Não se preocupe. Eu posso ficar com A-Guang por enquanto. Se concentrem em cuidar da senhora Wu, por favor. — disse ele se afastando e ignorando os olhares estranhos das pessoas.</p><p>Mu Qing seguia na frente, as mãos escondidas nas mangas com um selo de rastreio de energia corrompida vibrando em seus dedos. Quanto mais aquele pedaço de papel vibrasse, pior era a situação e, naquele momento, ele mal conseguia o manter no lugar.</p><p>— Senhor, o que causou tudo isso? — Perguntou Mu Qing olhando ao redor.</p><p>Quanto mais adentravam as terras da fazendo pior parecia. Haviam pessoas feridas por todo o lugar, manchando o chão de sangue e pedaços não identificados de carne que já haviam chamado moscas e soltava um cheiro pútrido. Dado as condições, ele chutaria que o ataque aconteceu durante a noite.</p><p>— É melhor que nossos mestres explicam. A situação é mais complicada que parece.</p><p>— Mais? — questionou Feng Xin sem conseguir se conter e Mu Qing revirou os olhos.</p><p>Dentro da casa principal, a família de sobrenome Qiu já os esperava no salão de recepção vestindo ao que parecia serem suas melhores roupas. Mu Qing tomou a liderança e fez uma reverencia os apresentando.</p><p>— Daozhang Mu, os deuses devem ser piedosos por vocês terem vindo até nós. — cumprimentou o patriarca da família erguendo os braços em um arco. — Na última noite o espírito que deveria nos proteger causou um grande infortúnio e nós já estávamos desesperados.</p><p>— O senhor Qiu pode nos explicar o que exatamente aconteceu? — perguntou Mu Qing aceitando que uma criada o guiasse até uma almofada, na lateral da sala, para se sentar.</p><p>A moça o serviu com chá e um prato com biscoitos secos que ele aceitou sem dar muita atenção, se concentrando no que o patriarca da família falava. Feng Xin se sentou ao seu lado, ainda com Guang em seus braços, sem dar muita atenção ao bebê, que agora tinha um pingente de jade nas mãos e na boca que a mantinha distraída. Mu Qing percebeu que o bebê estava chamando atenção e despertando curiosidade da família e soltou o ar.</p><p>— Feng Xin, você quer esperar lá fora com, A-Guang? — questionou o olhando e Feng Xin ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Mas ela está quietinha... — disse olhando para a menina em seus braços e sorrindo. — Ela é bem comportada comigo, ao contrário daquela peste do meu filho Cuocuo!</p><p>— Não é um ambiente para crianças, Feng Xin. — tentou Mu Qing de novo esperando que Feng Xin entendesse, mas ele não pareceu ter qualquer realização.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, daozhang Mu. Não tem problema manter a criança na sala, ela é realmente comportada. — disse a matriarca Qiu. — Desculpe se estamos olhando demais, mas é curioso dois daozhangs homens terem uma criança consigo.</p><p>— Imagino que seja, nós apenas estamos com ela por que... — começou Mu Qing, mas Feng Xin apertou sua perna por debaixo da mesa.</p><p>— É minha filha. — disse ele sorrindo.</p><p>— Oh, imaginei que fosse. — Disse a mulher sorrindo encantada. — Me pergunto, onde está a mãe...</p><p>— Minha esposa está em uma caçada no momento. Então estou cuidando de GuangGuang. — disse ele sorrindo quase que convincente se não o conhecessem.</p><p>Mu Qing não sabia o motivo daquela historia ridicula, mas apenas acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Era para tirarmos este tempo para cultivar, mas diante da urgência, viemos com a criança. — completou Mu Qing, vendo Feng Xin distraído com o bebê ao seu lado e se conteve para não revirar os olhos. — Mas voltando ao assunto, este é o espírito de um ancestral de sua família, correto?</p><p>— Exato, daozhang Mu. — disse o patriarca também parecer achar o assunto da criança apenas incômodo. — Ele vem protegendo nossa família a mais de uma centena de anos, mas apenas duas vezes ao longo de vinte gerações ele foi violento desta forma. Não sabemos o que causou... </p><p>— Houve algo diferente desta vez? Um visitante ou morte? — questionou Mu Qing e o patriarca negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Nada mudou. É sabido que no dia de sua morte ele ronda mais perto da residência dos servos para ter certeza que não há traidores. Mas nunca houve um massacre como hoje. — disse o homem e Mu Qing ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Um massacre nunca houve, mas mortes...</p><p>O patriarca deu de ombros.</p><p>— Sempre há desleais. Mas geralmente não passam de duas ou três mortes anualmente. — disse o homem passando a mão pela barba. — Você entende, certo, daozhang Mu? É melhor manter vigilância e os traiçoeiros devem ser eliminados.</p><p>Mu Qing preferiu não responder, bebendo de seu chá e segurando as roupas de Feng Xin escondido embaixo da mesa para que ele não dissesse nada inapropriado.</p><p>— Da última vez que o espírito saiu do controle, como ele foi suprimido? — perguntou mudando o assunto e o patriarca Qiu olhou para cima, parecendo buscar a lembrança.</p><p>— Há cem anos. Ele voltou por três dias e então desapareceu completamente. — disse o homem e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça. — Daozhang Mu, sei que a situação é perigosa, mas queremos apenas que o espírito seja controlado, não eliminado.</p><p>— Eu entendo. — disse Mu Qing bebendo o chá novamente.</p><p>— Sobre o pagamento, oferecemos uma quantia em dinheiro. — disse o homem acenando com a mão e um servo entrou um um saco grande o bastante para ter de usar as duas mãos ao o carregar.</p><p>O servo se colocou sobre um dos joelhos e ofereceu o dinheiro. Mu Qing encarou o saco e depois encarou pelo canto do olho o patriarca. Qiu</p><p>— Aceitaremos o trabalho. — disse sorrindo ao repousar a xícara na mesa e se levantou, pegando o saco de dinheiro, o jogando dentro de sua manga qiankun. — Investigaremos adequadamente e durante a noite realizaremos a supressão do espírito. — completou se virando para a família e fazendo uma reverência.</p><p>Feng Xin se levantou de forma vagarosa e o imitou com certa relutancia.</p><p>— Agora, com a licença dos senhores, vamos investigar um pouco. Feng Xin, vamos. — disse olhando para o outro e rumando para fora com um aceno positivo do patriarca.</p><p>Do lado de fora e depois de se distanciar o bastante, Mu Qing parou e se virou para Feng Xin abruptamente se sentindo incomodado com a sensação de ser observado. Quando olhou para o rosto bonito do outro teve a confirmação que era realmente ele quem o estava incomodando, pois a face ostentava uma careta desgostosa e o encarava friamente com o vinco entre as sobrancelhas que mostrava sua indignação pela situação.</p><p>— O que foi isso agora? Você entendeu o que este espírito-... — começou Feng Xin descontente, mas Mu Qing ergueu a mão para o parar.</p><p>— Por que levou Guang conosco? — questionou cruzando os braços no peito.</p><p>— Não mude de assunto! — chiou Feng Xin apertando a criança contra si e Mu Qing ergueu a mão, apertando as têmporas.</p><p>— Apenas responda! — rebateu tentando ser paciente.</p><p>— E de que adianta? Você já aceitou a porra do trabalho!</p><p>— Eu preciso saber o motivo de insistir em manter a criança com você para saber o que fazer! — disse o encarando.</p><p>— Não importa o que eu faço com ela, apenas a esqueça!</p><p>— Feng Xin... seja racional ao menos uma vez na vida! Se você sabe de algo, me diga! Eu preciso traçar a droga de um plano!</p><p>— Você não é tão burro para ficar me perguntando essas coisas. Você quer uma confirmação minha para o que, exatamente? — questionou Feng Xin praticamente rosnando. — Independente do que for fazer pra essa porra de trabalho que você aceitou sem sequer me questionar, penas não inclua essa menina nele!</p><p>— Está com medo do que eu estou disposto a fazer com esta criança para realizar a tarefa? — questionou e Feng Xin não respondeu, mas seu silêncio foi um tapa na cara que Mu Qing não esperava. — Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou, Feng Xin?</p><p>— Do tipo que não se importa com os meios para seu objetivo ser alcançado.</p><p>— Eu tenho meus crivos! — disse entre dentes. — E machucar crianças não está na minha lista de coisas aceitáveis!</p><p>— Como eu saberia? — disse Feng Xin olhando com cenho franzido para Guang que agora dormia. — Você já me provou muitas vezes que pode me surpreender.— Feng Xin virou os olhos para Mu Qing, o olhando de canto com julgamento e até mesmo um pouco de asco. — Não foi você a sugerir jogar a maldição das faces sobre o povo de Yong'an?</p><p>Mu Qing abriu e fechou a boca sentindo as mãos tremendo. Por alguns segundos encarou Feng Xin e então desviou o olhar para o chão engolindo o bolo na garganta criado pela mágoa.</p><p>— Você não sabe nada sobre mim então, se acha isso. — disse baixo, dando as costas, batendo as mangas. — Apenas me diga se eu estiver certo então, já que não confia em mim. — sugeriu sentindo os lábios tremerem levemente. — Enquanto eu respondia as pessoas, no lugar do marido da senhora Wu, ele lhe disse, quando você se abaixou para explicar a situação, que a criança corre perigo aqui, certo?</p><p>— Mn. — respondeu Feng Xin de má vontade e Mu Qing soltou o ar.</p><p>— Julgando pela história do patriarca da família e a situação que a senhora Wu fugiu, não é muito difícil entender o que aconteceu. — murmurou Mu Qing e olhou para Feng Xin por cima do ombro. — Mas precisamos perguntar antes de tirarmos conclusões precipitadas.</p><p>Feng Xin não respondeu e Mu Qing não esperou por alguma palavra dele, apenas seguiu em direção a área dos servos sem dispensar qualquer olhar para trás, sentindo o gosto amargo do ressentimento na boca.</p><p>Ele nunca negaria que cometeu erros na vida e que agiu de forma suspeita, mas pensar que ele faria mal a uma criança inocente era demais até para ele!</p><p>Pensou que estava em bons termos com Feng Xin depois de tudo e que ele tivesse percebido que suas intenções eram boas, mesmo quando pensou que o havia traído, depois da queda de Xian Le. Haviam colocado as coisas mais claras em Tonglu! Mas pelo que parecia, não era o caso. </p><p>Mu Qing cruzou os braços no peito os esfregando, odiando sentir o cheiro de Feng Xin tão impregnado nele daquela forma depois de uma noite inteira abraçados. Queria se livrar daquilo. Feng Xin não confiava nele e ainda tinha pensamentos tão macabros sobre sua personalidade! Além de ofensivo, ainda o fazia se sentir sujo por ter aceitado ser tão íntimo com o outro deus no dia anterior, o abraçando de forma familiar e se sentindo protegido o bastante para dormir bem a noite inteira depois de muitos dias de sono frágil.</p><p>Ele apertou os lábios sentindo as bordas dos olhos quentes, mas engoliu em seco o choro sentindo a garganta doer ao pensar em como depois de o desejar boa noite, Feng Xin havia soltado seus cabelos com cuidado e movido as mãos por eles, brincando com suas madeixas e por fim começado um cafuné ao o abraçar com mais força, encaixando devidamente as pernas com as de Mu Qing para ficarem realmente próximos.</p><p>O deus respirou fundo pela boca erguendo o queixo, ouvindo os passos de Feng Xin o seguirem quase de forma pirracenta, batendo no chão.</p><p>Realmente, ele havia abaixado sua guarda. Havia deixado Feng Xin se aproximar gradualmente na esperança que assim ele o visse como uma pessoa melhor e mais fácil. Sequer havia dito algo sobre Jian Lan e Cuocuo na noite anterior para não começar uma discussão sem sentido! Ele havia vagado pelo bosque por pelo menos meia hora para se acalmar e se convencer que não poderia ser insensível ou cruel sobre aquilo. Deveria aceitar que aconteceu e seguir em frente. Que aqueles dois eram parte de Feng Xin e ele deveria aceitar, mesmo que não gostasse ou concordasse!</p><p>Ele estava tentando!</p><p>E de fato achou que estava conseguindo mudar sua imagem para o homem quando Feng Xin aceitou se deitar ao seu lado e o abraçou de forma carinhosa. Achou que as coisas começaram a mudar quando naquela manhã ele o acordou ao sol nascer com um beijo leve no pescoço, como raramente fazia em um tempo distante em sua memória, quando ainda eram íntimos. Ele havia se contido na hora para não o afastar, escolhendo ficar quieto e sem reagir, ouvindo o outro rir de suas orelhas vermelhas ao o apertar contra seu corpo e lhe dar outro beijo.</p><p>Mas valia de algo? Fazia diferença? Definitivamente, não deveria pensar em Feng Xin como alguém que pudesse confiar cegamente quando claramente não era algo mutual.</p><p>Mu Qing fez uma careta de asco.</p><p>O pior de tudo era que, se Feng Xin pensava que ele era uma pessoa tão suja e terrível que machucaria um bebê como Guang, como teve coragem para ficar tão próximo dele como naquela noite? Como teve coragem de o abraçar, tocar e lhe dar beijos de forma tão íntima e provocativa?</p><p>A resposta era fria e cruel demais para ele ousar pensar nela diretamente. Sequer a conclusão era revoltante e fazia seu coração doer como se alguém o tivesse nas mãos e o apertasse cruelmente até que ele se sufocasse com o próprio sangue.</p><p>Imediatamente ele queria tomar um banho sentindo nojo e repulsa!</p><p>_________________________</p><p>Dentro da casa dos Wu, Mu Qing fez questão de ficar no extremo oposto do cômodo que Feng Xin, sem sequer tentar disfarçar aquilo. Wu Wanli os olhou confusa sem entender absolutamente nada do que acontecia pela tensão entre eles.</p><p>Na noite anterior, julgou que eram boas pessoas e que eram amigos cultivadores normais, mas quando acordou durante a madrugada para dar de mamar a Guang, os viu dormir abraçados. Ela não havia dito nada e fingido que não sabia. Talvez tivesse visto errado em meio a seu sono e cansaço. Mas nos pequenos gestos da manhã enquanto erguiam acampamento ela acabou notando algumas coisas no cuidado que pareciam ter um com o outro que quase a deixou constrangida de ver. Isso sem falar nas pulseiras douradas grossas idênticas que usavam.</p><p>O clima entre eles era o completo oposto agora. Era como estar no meio de inimigos jurados e, mesmo Guang em seus braços chorava desconfortável e inconsolável.</p><p>— Tem... tem alguma forma de ninguém nos ouvir..? — questionou senhor Wu apertando e esfregando as mãos.</p><p>Mu Qing jogou um selo impaciente em uma das paredes revirando os olhos impaciente.</p><p>— Pronto. — disse sério e o homem o olhou como se ele o tivesse dado um tapa sem razão, se encolhendo.</p><p>— Ce-certo... bem... eu duvido que alguem da familia de meu mestre tenha dito a verdade sobre aquele demônio. — começou o homem olhando para o chão, apavorado pelo clima tenso dentro da casa. — Minha família trabalha nestas terras há gerações, eu posso dizer, daozhangs! Aquele espírito é um demônio! Todos os anos ele volta no dia de sua morte e uma mulher deve ser sacrificada para ser entregue a ele durante a madrugada para que ele a mate e a tome como esposa. Geralmente a escolha é baseada em um sorteio...</p><p>— E este ano foi a senhora Wu. — adivinhou Mu Qing olhando para a mulher sentada à mesa.</p><p>— Não... foi A-Guang. — disse Wu Wanli balançando a criança chorosa e Mu Qing arregalou os olhos surpreso, mas franziu o cenho logo em seguida impaciente e incomodado com aquele som de choro.</p><p>Ele estendeu a mão e dela brotou uma carpa dourada e brilhante, que nadou para perto do bebê, encontrando no meio do caminho um pássaro de energia, mas este azul. Os dois animais se atacaram com bico e barbatana, fazendo piruetas no ar, no campo de visão da criança, que soltou uma risada os assistindo. Senhor e senhora Wu olharam para os animais de energia admirados e depois para os cultivadores, mas as expressões deles eram ainda piores que antes, quando o bebê chorava.</p><p>— Continue. — comandou Mu Qing com a voz azeda e senhor Wu pigarreou.</p><p>— Apesar de normalmente ser uma mulher a ser oferecida, alguém sugeriu que crianças também deveriam entrar no sorteio, uma vez que valia a vida e não a idade da mulher. — disse o homem engolindo em seco. — Colocaram o nome das crianças nos palitos. Quando o sorteio foi feito, Guang foi escolhida.</p><p>— Como podem ter o sangue tão frio e querer entregar um bebé a um espírito maligno como sacrifício? — questionou Feng Xin irritado e sem aguentar ouvir calado.</p><p>— Silencio! — chiou Mu Qing o olhando friamente e irritado. — Continue, por favor.</p><p>— Meu marido está sendo bom e poupando a mulher invejosa que sugeriu tal coisa. — disse Wu Wanli franzindo o nariz irritada para o homem e olhou diretamente para Mu Qing. — O nome da megera é Jin HuaMei. Ela seria a noiva escolhida deste meu marido antes dele me conhecer durante um festival. Com nosso casamento, ela permaneceu solteira, rejeitando homens como se tivesse idade ainda para isto, na esperança que eu não pudesse agraciar nossa casa com uma criança. Ela até mesmo espalhou que eu era infértil!</p><p>— HuaMei tem amaldiçoado A-Li desde que nos casamos, com o nascimento de GuangGuang ela se tornou ainda mais difícil. — disse senhor Wu. — Eu não sei ainda como ela conseguiu que GuangGuang fosse escolhida, mas a ideia de incluir as crianças foi dela.</p><p>— O ódio de uma mulher não pode ser subestimado. — murmurou Feng Xin no canto.</p><p>— E você pode falar BEM disso, certo? Depois de deixar sua alteza para ter um filho. — disparou Mu Qing mais rápido que conseguia se controlar, sem ver motivo mais para conter sua raiva e Feng Xin engasgou de surpresa. — Mal sabe Jian Lan que ela se livrou.</p><p>— Você! Pare de falar sobre isso! Você sabe que não foi assim! — chiou Feng Xin apontando o dedo para Mu Qing, que apenas o ignorou.</p><p>Senhor Wu olhava de um para o outro perdido, mas Wu Wanli parecia pensativa com suas próprias teorias sobre estarem brigados. Poderia Feng Xin se interessar por homens e mulheres e ter aborrecido Mu Qing por olhar demais para alguma? Aquilo explicaria o comportamento discrepante comparado com o que viu naquela manhã.</p><p>— Voltando ao assunto. — disse Mu Qing olhando para o casal e deixando Feng Xin o amaldiçoando, sem lhe poupar sequer um olhar. — Depois de saber da escolha, a senhora Wu aproveitou que todos se escondiam em suas casas durante a entrega do sacrifício e fugiu antes que viessem buscar a criança, correto?</p><p>— Exatamente. — disse ela acenando com a cabeça. — Me perdoem por não ter contado tudo, Daozhangs, fiquei com medo que não viessem comigo se eu dissesse que minha bebê é o centro de toda esta bagunça. Salvar alguém que não está diretamente envolvido seria muito mais fácil... Peço perdão. — disse a mulher abaixando a cabeça.</p><p>— Você apenas foi inteligente. — disse Mu Qing. — Em seu lugar faria o mesmo.</p><p>— Claro que faria. — murmurou Feng Xin com irritação, mas Mu Qing o ignorou de novo.</p><p>— Continue, senhora. — disse o deus de cabelos prateados, jogando o rabo de cavalo sobre o ombro, tampando parte de seu pescoço do campo de visão de Feng Xin.</p><p>— Bem, eu sinto muito por enganar os Daozhangs, mas não me arrependo. Eu nunca permitiria fazerem mal a minha filha. E se este meu marido não nos protegeria, eu sobreviveria longe daqui com ela! Mas eu fui fraca, me preocupei com este homem e até envolvi os daozhangs nisto...</p><p>— A-Li! — choramingou o homem. — Eu já disse que não podia fazer nada! Vejá só agora! Quantas pessoas morreram por o demônio não ter sua esposa!</p><p>— E você preferia dar sua filha no lugar destas pessoas? — questionou a mulher em um tom perigoso e o homem encolheu os ombros.</p><p>Claramente ele não inspirava muita confiança ou vitalidade. Mu Qing revirou os olhos para aquele marido patético. Como ele havia conseguido casar com Wanli? Ela era sem dúvidas uma mulher admirável e forte por ter ido contra todos naquele lugar e se arriscado na estrada com um bebê de colo.</p><p>— Parece que que você e o senhor Wu tem muito em comum, Feng Xin. — provocou Mu Qing se movendo para a janela e olhando as pessoas do lado de fora.</p><p>A maioria dos corpos havia sido recolhido e agora jogavam água no sangue que pintava o pátio e a grama que levava as plantações.</p><p>— Não me compare a este bundão. — chiou Feng Xin estalando a língua. — Por aceitar sacrificar sua filha, penso seriamente se vale a pena te salvar.</p><p>— Não que você possa falar sobre paternidade. — cutucou Mu Qing ainda sem o olhar e com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.</p><p>— E você pare com isso! Mantenha essa língua venenosa dentro da sua boca! — reclamou Feng Xin incomodado com as comparações e Mu Qing o olhou por sobre o ombro.</p><p>— Eu farei se disser que eu estou errado. — desafiou e Feng Xin o encarou com a mandíbula apertada antes de por fim bufar sem conseguir argumentar, dando as costas e saindo da casa. — Foi o que eu pensei.</p><p>— Daozhang Mu, por favor. Meu marido é um covarde, mas é bom para nós! — tentou Wu Wanli ansiosa e Mu Qing a olhou com um sorriso pequeno e triste.</p><p>— Imagino que seja. — disse em um tom muito mais afável e soltou o ar. — Vamos proteger vocês e dar um fim definitivo neste espírito. Seus mestres não podem exigir um sacrifício dos servos para que suas terras sejam protegidas. Se querem sangue para pagar, que seja o da própria família.</p><p>Senhor Wu encarou Mu Qing por alguns segundos e então seus lábios tremeram. Lágrimas grossas saíram de seus olhos e ele se ergueu emocionado, se jogando em seus braços aos prantos enquanto agradecia. Mu Qing tentou o soltar o empurrando, mas o homem havia grudado nele como piche quente.</p><p>— Marido, solte Daozhang Mu, por favor! Não complique mais as coisas! — repreendeu a mulher preocupada, olhando do marido para a porta incansavelmente. — Marido!</p><p>A porta se abriu novamente e Wu Wanli ficou pálida de imediato ao ver Feng Xin entrar de novo.</p><p>— Marido! — chamou de novo esticando a mão para o puxar, o instigando a soltar, sem conseguir muito com aquilo.</p><p>Mu Qing soltou uma espécie de rosnado irritado tentando empurrar o homem, sem querer o machucar e por fim desistiu olhando para cima.</p><p>— Feng Xin, tire este homem patético de cima de mim! — comandou, mas Feng Xin sequer o dispensou um olhar.</p><p>— Se livre você desse verme. — rebateu o deus estalando a língua em desdém.</p><p>— Daozhangs, parem de me ofender! — choramingou o homem esfregando a face suja e nojenta de choro nas roupas de Mu Qing que tinha uma careta mais profunda a cada segundo.</p><p>— Feng Xin! — chamou de novo, mas o outro virou as costas para ele.</p><p>— Daozhang...— choramingou o homem apertando Mu Qing em um abraço. — Você é tão bom, daozhang! Tão bom!</p><p>— Pare de se esfregar em mim! Urg! Nojento! — chiou já tremendo as mãos pela situação, se controlando ao máximo para não ser violento com o homem.</p><p>Feng Xin o olhou de canto e, vendo que Mu Qing parecia estar incomodado o bastante, caminhou até eles agarrando os braços do senhor Wu e o empurrando levemente, colocando a mão na cintura de Mu Qing despreocupadamente ao o afastar do homem, ficando entre eles.</p><p>— Vamos, ele não tem muitas roupas agora... — disse Feng Xin com um sorriso satisfeito e recebeu um soco de Mu Qing no peito.</p><p>Não foi forte para o fazer perder o ar ou ferir, mas o bastante para doer e o fazer dar um passo para trás.</p><p>— Você é ridículo! — disse Mu Qing segurando a mão que estava em sua cintura e o puxando para fora. — Vamos dar um jeito neste espírito, mas antes precisam de ir ao túmulo.</p><p>— Fica atrás da casa principal! — disse Wu Wanli sem dar atenção ao marido que choramingava esfregando os braços que foram apertados por Feng Xin. — Quando acabarem, venham comer e aguardar aqui até a noite cair. O demonio nao aparece antes!</p><p>Mu Qing acenou que sim com a cabeça e arrastou Feng Xin pela mão para fora, fechando a porta em uma batida.</p><p>Senhora Wu Wanli suspirou relaxando e olhou irritada para o marido.</p><p>— E você! — chiou o chutando de leve. — Onde já se viu agarrar o marido de outra pessoa assim? </p><p>— O que eu fiz, A-Li? — chorou o homem esfregando o local. — Porque me trata tão mal?</p><p>— Se você não me desse motivos para isso eu seria boa! — disse ela bufando e dando as costas, erguendo a filha no alto com um sorriso terno. — GuangGuang, que tal um banho?</p><p>O bebê não respondeu, como esperado, mas aproveitou que estava no alto para tentar pegar os animais que continuavam voando ao seu redor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[É isso, nos vemos sábado que vem! Como será fim de semana com feriado, serão dois capítulos! Um dia 8 e um dia 9! Também farei isso por as aulas estarem voltando e, bem, vcs merecem um presente diante dessa perspectiva de EAD.]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A fazenda: parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Os deuses saem para a batalha e descobrem algo inesperado.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Bem vindos ao circo! Esse cap tem batalha e vai ficar mais legal se vcs ouvirem o tema de batalha do naruto na hora kkkkkkk]</p><p>[Nome alternativo do cap: GOSTOSO! Quer dizer, SEBOSO! AFF ODEIO ELE - ASS. Feng Xin]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No fim, não havia nada de muito interessante no túmulo daquele ancestral que se tornou um fantasma guardião. Era apenas um homem que morreu no auge da vida e que havia feito fortuna ao reivindicar aquelas terras sem dono. Mu Qing havia abandonado Feng Xin nos túmulos e seguido para a biblioteca da família atrás de mais detalhes. Havia conseguido apenas duas informações relevantes. A primeira era que aquele homem havia se casado jovem e tido muitas concubinas, o que explicaria o seu desejo por mulheres sacrificadas para se tornarem suas noivas. A segunda, ele havia começado a assombrar a fazendo uma geração depois de sua morte, quando seu neto assumiu o posto de patriarca.</p><p>Durante a tarde foram chamados a participar do banquete na casa dos mestres e Feng Xin teve de explicar toda a mentira para Wu Wanli para -- com custo e apenas sob a promessa de Mu Qing que não deixaria nada acontecer -- emprestar a criança a eles para levarem.</p><p>Pouco antes do anoitecer eles estavam na casa da família Wu novamente e Mu Qing queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas o olhar do senhor Wu sobre ele era intenso e incômodo.</p><p>O homem havia se apresentado devidamente quando voltaram e dito se chamar Wu Sigon. Em meio a cumprimentos desengonçados, ele pedido desculpas por não o ter se apresentado antes, mas que estava assustado demais com tudo para isso. Mas mesmo diante dos nomes devidamente trocados, ele a havia feito aquilo -- e seguia até aquele momento -- sem falar diretamente com Mu Qing, se dirigindo apenas a Feng Xin, mesmo que o deus de cabelos prateados fosse quem estava diretamente a sua frente na mesa.</p><p>Mu Qing estava em dúvida sobre o que acontecia, ele não o olhava com ódio -- já que o encarava muito, Mu Qing teria percebido -- , mas ele também não parecia com medo demais para falar com ele -- pois, de novo, encarava muito.</p><p>— Certo, você pode, por favor, parar de encarar ele assim? — disse Feng Xin, sentado ao lado de Mu Qing, sem aguentar mais, atravessando o corpo na frente do outro para estapear a mesa na frente de Wu Sigon, que pulou assustado colocando os braços cruzados na frente do rosto. — Eu estou ficando desconfortável e ele é educado demais para reclamar!</p><p>— Feng Xin, senta! — disse Mu Qing o segurando pelo ombro e o forçando a voltar para o lugar.</p><p>Feng Xin olhou para ele indignado e bufou como uma criança cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo um bico ao obedecer.</p><p>— Pelos deuses, finja que tem alguma educação. -- chiou Mu Qing revirando os olhos.</p><p>— Se não te incomoda ser encarado assim por alguém, eu não falarei mais nada! — disse Feng Xin irritado e Mu Qing revirou os olhos de novo.</p><p>— Daozhangs, não briguem, por favor. — pediu Wu Wanli sorrindo nervosa.</p><p>— Daozhang Feng, me desculpa se eu o ofendi! — pediu senhor Wu olhando para Feng Xin e abaixando a cabeça.</p><p>— Por que caralho você está pedindo desculpas para mim? — questionou o deus batendo a mão na mesa e o homem ergueu a cabeça assustado.</p><p>— Pelos deuses… — murmurou Mu Qing chutando a perna de Feng Xin por debaixo da mesa. — Respeite a casa e o fato que tem uma mulher e uma criança aqui!</p><p>— Você está gostando de ser observado desse jeito por acaso?</p><p>— E isso importa? Apenas cale a boca!</p><p>— Daozhang Feng eu sinto muitíssimo! — disse Wi Sigon de novo abaixando a cabeça e erguendo os braços em arco e Feng Xin se ergueu.</p><p>— Puta que pariu, qual é o seu problema? — questionou pronto para sair da mesa e encarou Mu Qing quando viu que ele não se moveu para o impedir. — Você não vai fazer nada?</p><p>— Eu tenho modos. — disse Mu Qing erguendo a xícara de chá como se nada estivesse acontecendo e senhor Wu, que havia se levantando com medo de Feng Xin, apontou o dedo para ele.</p><p>— Isso mesmo! Escute seu marido! Não precisa me bater! Tenha modos, daozhang! — disse o homem dando um passo para trás e gritando em seguida por Mu Qing cuspir o chá que bebia em suas roupas.</p><p>— Meu deus… — murmurou Wu Wanli abaixando a cabeça na mão e apoiando o cotovelo na mesa.</p><p>— Ma-marido? — questionou Mu Qing ainda com chá pingando no queixo, o rosto vermelho como um tomate e as mãos tremendo tanto que Wu Wanli esticou a dela para pegar a porcelana antes que caísse e quebrasse.</p><p>— ONDE EU SOU MARIDO DESSE MESQUINHO DO CARALHO, PORRA? — questionou Feng Xin agora definitivamente saindo da mesa, o rosto vermelho e os olhos furiosos.</p><p>Wu Sigon correu para a esposa e se escondeu atrás dela covardemente. Mu Qing ainda tremia paralisado no mesmo lugar e posição enquanto Wu Wanli secava seu rosto e colocava um pano na mesa para que o líquido não escorresse e molhasse suas roupas. Daquele lugar, ela era a única que agia normalmente e com calma.</p><p>— Ma-ma-ma-ma… — balbuciou Mu Qing e por fim sentiu alcançar seu máximo de vergonha e constrangimento, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e se envergando para cima da mesa, se encolhendo e desejando desaparecer.</p><p>— Mu Qing! — chamou Feng Xin preocupado se jogando ajoelhado ao seu lado com as mãos em suas costas. — Porra, seu covarde de merda, olha o que você fez com ele!</p><p>— Eu… eu sinto muito! — disse o homem ainda atrás da esposa. — Eu prometo não olhar para seu marido de novo! Nem o agarrar como antes! Apenas não me mate, daozhang!</p><p>— Para de falar que ele é meu marido, mas que porra! — disse Feng Xin quase em desespero. — E mesmo se fosse isso, você está ofendendo ele, porque pede desculpas para mim?</p><p>— Ele é uma beleza! Claramente você é…</p><p>— Marido, cale a boca! — disse Wu Wanli, finalmente farta daquilo tudo. — Daozhangs, peço perdão pelo meu marido, eu acabei contando a ele sobre vocês, pois não queria que ele causasse outra cena desnecessária como a de mais cedo. Mas ele parece não saber como se portar adequadamente. -- explicou a mulher lançando um olhar duro ao marido.</p><p>— Contou sobre nós…? — questionou Feng Xin sem entender, se sentando sobre as pernas, ainda com as mãos nas costas de Mu Qing. — O que há para contar…?</p><p>Wu Wanli apertou os lábios e corou um pouco, desviando o olhar constrangida de ter de falar, quando Feng Xin claramente provava seu ponto segurando a mão de Mu Qing e esfregando suas costas com cuidado e preocupação.</p><p>— Me mate agora e jogue meu corpo para os porcos! — murmurou Mu Qing se encolhendo mais e com o rosto em brasa. — E PARE DE ME TOCAR, SEU IMBECIL! A CULPA É TODA SUA! — gritou erguendo a cabeça para olhar Feng Xin, que afastou as mãos de imediato, as erguendo onde Mu Qing podia ver.</p><p>—... porque seria minha culpa…? — questionou Feng Xin e Mu Qing apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, esfregando o rosto.</p><p>— Senhor e senhora Wu, eu sinto muito pelo mal entendido, mas eu e este… urg… eu e este homem não temos tal relacionamento! Por favor, não… não pensem bobagens tão ofensivas!</p><p>— Não é ofensa se interessar por um homem! — disse Feng Xin irritado abaixando as mãos e Mu Qing o encarou com os olhos em chamas, assim como o rosto.</p><p>— Não por homens, mais por você! Já se olhou no espelho? — chiou esticando o braço e o empurrando pelo ombro.</p><p>Feng Xin se inclinou levemente para trás o olhando confuso e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de parecer entender e se levantar abruptamente.</p><p>— O que quer dizer com isso? — questionou irritado e Mu Qing choramingou esfregando o rosto de novo.</p><p>— Daozhangs… — começou Wu Wanli sorrindo nervosa e esticando a mão para dar tapinhas de consternação no ombro de Mu Qing. — Está tudo bem, entendemos errado. Não se preocupem. Pedimos desculpas pelo mal entendido, entãos não briguem!</p><p>— Mas A-Li, você dis...Ai! — disse o homem encolhendo o corpo por receber um beliscão na barriga.</p><p>— Senhora Wu, o que a fez pensar isso de nós? — questionou Mu Qing nervoso, mas tentando controlar a voz ao a olhar.</p><p>Wu Wanli não os conhecia a muito tempo, mas claramente aquilo era um assunto muito delicado para que ela se metesse e falasse o que realmente os denunciava então sorriu e balançou a mão.</p><p>— Ah, daozhang, eu apenas ouvi falar sobre cultivo duplo e que é comum dois homens ou duas mulheres o praticarem. Quando vi os dois daozhangs juntos e sendo tão próximos, e não sendo nada parecidos em aparência, o que descarta a possibilidade de serem irmãos, eu pensei que poderia ser o caso. Mas não liguem pra mim! Eu estava errada! Apenas estava fantasiando sobre histórias que ouvi de viajantes! — tentou ela rindo e sentiu o alívio no peito quando os olhos de Mu Qing pareceram um pouco menos desesperados.</p><p>— Que tipo de histórias são essas que você ouviu, senhora? — questionou Feng Xin ainda de pé e cruzando os braços no peito com uma expressão de desgosto no rosto. — E onde eu pareço próximo dele?</p><p>— Haha, eu estava enganada, por favor, apenas comam. — disse ela empurrando o marido para o lugar que estava antes e Feng Xin encarou Mu Qing antes de soltar um suspiro e se sentar a mesa também.</p><p>— Senhora, não acuse as pessoas assim ou espalhe seus pensamentos a esmo… — advertiu Mu Qing ainda com as mãos tremendo levemente.</p><p>Seu coração ainda disparava e sua garganta parecia inchada demais para voltar a comer. A perspectiva de ter seus sentimentos descobertos por alguém de fora era assustadora demais para lidar e ele jurava que iria desmaiar apenas pelo pânico. Se alguém de fora percebesse, não seria fácil para Feng Xin também perceber? E se percebesse, ele com toda certeza o rejeitaria da pior e mais humilhante forma possível!</p><p>Feng Xin estava certo que ele era uma pessoa de índole duvidosa, que sequer valia a pena um pouco de confiança. Se ao menos pensasse que aqueles sentimentos existiam, Mu Qing tinha certeza que ele sentiria nojo e o trataria de forma ainda pior que antes e iria sempre cutucar aquela ferida simplesmente por saber que podia.</p><p>Ele preferia que Feng Xin não tivesse aquela arma contra ele.</p><p>Ele já possuía muitas.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>Quando o sol finalmente desceu, Wu Wanli havia se despedidos dos homens e levado sua filha para um dos quartos mais internos para a manter segura enquanto Wu Sigon os guiava para a porta.</p><p>— Mais uma vez, eu peço perdão pelo engano, daozhangs… — pediu o homem na porta, se curvando até quase tocar a cabeça no chão e Mu Qing revirou os olhos se afastando.</p><p>— Apenas não fale besteiras tão facilmente. — chiou Feng Xin e o homem acenou que sim energeticamente.</p><p>— Sim! Sim! Me perdoem! — pediu ele. — Nunca mais direi levianamente que alguém é um corta manga!</p><p>— Urg! — chiou Mu Qing virando o rosto e o homem o olhou ansioso esfregando as mãos.</p><p>— Eu… eu ainda não disse a vocês, certo? Quando o demônio aparece é sempre no lado oeste da propriedade, perto dos pastos. Se eu fosse os daozhangs, eu ficaria o esperando por ali.</p><p>— A oeste? — questionou Mu Qing olhando na direção.</p><p>O lado oeste era o que menos estava afetado com os corpos e ficava mais próximo da propriedade principal da família de mestres.</p><p>— Ele aparece por lá, vindo dos cemitérios e então ruma para o nosso pátio . — disse o homem encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>— Então ele passa pela família principal ao vir até vocês, mas os ignora de propósito? — questionou Feng Xin franzindo o cenho e o homem acenou que sim.</p><p>— Daozhang, eu apenas permaneço nesta fazendo por ser o único lugar que eu tenho. Não possuo possess ou família fora. Agora até mesmo trouxe A-Li para este inferno. Eu posso assegurar você, todos nessas terras são farinha do mesmo saco! O sacrifício dos servos não parece ser nada para a família principal!</p><p>— Entendo… — disse Mu Qing colocando a mãos nas mangas. — Então vamos o interceptar antes de chegar aqui.</p><p>— Nm. — disse Feng Xin. — Senhor Wu, volte e se esconda. Proteja a senhora Wu e GuangGuang!</p><p>— Farei o possível, daozhang Feng. — disse o homem fazendo mais uma reverência.— Se cuidem vocês dois também.</p><p>— Não se preocupe. — disse Mu Qing adiantando o passo, sem esperar por Feng Xin, se concentrando em pensar em como evitariam que o espírito chegasse aos servos.</p><p>Tinha de pensar em um método que não gastassem tanta energia espiritual, mas seja uma rede ou barreira, ele não tinha muitas perspectivas ou escolha. Se a segurança dos servos fosse prioridade, eles teriam de usar aquilo.</p><p>— Mu Qing… — chamou Feng Xin colocando a mão em seu ombro e Mu Qing piscou. — Você está longe tem um tempo, está tudo bem?</p><p>Mu Qing não respondeu, moveu sem ombro desviando se seu toque e olhou ao redor. Estavam no pasto agora .</p><p>— Ei, o que foi agora? — questionou Feng Xin se aproximando, colocando a mão em suas costas. — Ainda está com raiva? Ninguém vai achar que você e eu temos algo se tiver olhos. Não se preocupe! A senhora Wu estava fantasiando. Já vi muitas mulheres como ela que parecem gostar da ideia de dois homens juntos.</p><p>— Imagino que deva conhecer muitas mulheres mesmo. Me pergunto se você realmente às teme, deus da masculinidade. — murmurou se afastando de novo e ouviu Feng Xin soltar o ar.</p><p>— Eu não vou ficar correndo atrás de você! — disse ele irritado, mas Mu Qing não deu atenção, retirou um selo da manga e o jogou para frente, o vendo disparar como uma flecha e acertar uma árvore. — Certo, eu vou correr atrás de você uma ultima vez e então eu estou fora! — disse Feng Xin se aproximando e Mu Qing não resistiu a repuxar um pouco os lábios nos cantos.</p><p>— Já de volta, general? — questionou com cinismo carregado e Feng Xin bateu o ombro no seu. — Vou cercar o lugar com selos. Se o espírito aparecer, imediatamente criarei uma barreira que vai o impedir de fugir.</p><p>Feng Xin acenou com a cabeça e ajeitou o arco nas mãos e armou uma flecha. Mu Qing fechou os olhos e energizou mais três selos, os disparando pelas outras três direções.</p><p>— Mu Qing… — chamou Feng Xin baixo enquanto o outro permanecia de olhos fechado para sentir a presença do espírito. — Seria tão ruim assim para você a ideia de ser casado comigo?</p><p>— Sim, seria. — disparou se rodeios e Feng Xin bufou.</p><p>— Eu não sou tão ruim!</p><p>— Sim, você é.</p><p>— Você já gostou de transar comigo!</p><p>— Seria bem diferente de uma foda aleatoria, Feng Xin.</p><p>— Bem, ao menos você tem que admitir que nãos seria ruim de tudo! — disse Feng Xin em um tom que Mu Qing sabia que ele sorria com presunção.</p><p>— Eu tenho que me concentrar! Cale a boca!</p><p>— Não fuja do assunto!</p><p>— Você quer o que? Que eu amacie seu ego? Não conte comigo para isso.</p><p>— Apenas quero que admita que não seria tão ruim! — disse ele inesperadamente próximo e Mu Qing pulou para o lado com a mão na orelha, perdendo totalmente o foco.</p><p>— Que porra, Feng Xin! Leve isso a serio!</p><p>— Eu estou levando a sério! Mas a sua reação foi extrema demais lá dentro! Chega a ser ofensivo! Eu não seria um marido ruim!</p><p>— Ninguém quer casar com você aqui! Porque caralho você está falando disso comigo? — questionou o empurrando para o lado. — Agora se concentre no que importa.</p><p>— Isso importa. — bufou Feng Xin, mas Mu Qing o ignorou.</p><p>De olhos fechados, ele expandiu sua sensibilidade, se concentrando em qualquer coisa suspeita com uma das mãos sobre o cabo do sabre e a outra na bainha. A lâmina longa já estava com a base para fora, pronta para ser puxada e a energia espiritual estalava fracamente por seus dedos em forma de eletricidade, correndo pelo metal.</p><p>O som de cascos veio antes que qualquer um visse alguma coisa, mas às flecha de Feng Xin dispararam imediatamente — ao mesmo tempo que Mu Qing começou a correr e desembainhar o sabre — acertando no meio dos olhos de uma criatura esquelética e entrando até metade da haste, fazendo aquele ser urrar de dor. Mu Qing saltou girando, cortando a cabeça grande de besta do pescoço de osso e caindo derrapando para o lado, arrastando os dedos no chão para criar mais atrito e não ir muito longe pela grama estar ainda molhada.</p><p>— Bem... é um cavalo. — Disse Feng Xin armando mais uma flecha no arco.</p><p>— Não me diga… — respondeu Mu Qing tomando impulso no tornozelo, voltando a atacar o esqueleto em forma de cavalo que começou a galopar sem a cabeça em direção a casa dos servos, cortando fora suas pernas e o fazendo cair pesadamente para o lado.</p><p>— E o grande demônio era apenas… um esqueleto de cavalo. — disse Feng Xin com o arco ainda esticado, mas claramente decepcionado em seu tom de voz.</p><p>— Também estou decepcionado, admito. — bufou Mu Qing se levantando e olhando os ossos espalhados. — Não pode ser apenas isso.</p><p>— Claro que não é. — respondeu Feng Xin disparando outra flecha e acertando a cabeça decepada fazendo desviar em metros de Mu Qing, que olhou para ela com desdém. — Bem, se ajuda, ela agora pega fogo.</p><p>— Ficou um pouco mais legal, não muda que é um cavalo. — disse Mu Qing erguendo os ombros Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Cavalos são legais, porra! — disse Feng Xin acertando outra flecha na cabeça que agora pegava fogo, que imediatamente apagou as chamas por estar repleta de energia espiritual.</p><p>— Eu não gosto muito. — disse Mu Qing distraído, fincando o sabre na bola de fogo que surgiu dentro do tórax esquelético, a apagando. — Se bem que eu suporto estar perto deles.</p><p>— Sério? Nunca vi você perto de nenhum cavalo. E estamos juntos tem muito tempo!</p><p>— É porque não tem espelho tempo todo que estamos juntos, mas eu não tenho passado as últimas semanas com você? — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin errou a flecha.</p><p>— Filho da puta!</p><p>— Vamos, foi bom! — riu Mu Qing girando o sabre no esqueleto e dispensando energia espiritual o bastante para dispersar a alma da carcaça. — Acho que agora vamos ver nosso alvo.</p><p>— Ou ele vai nos ver… — disse Feng Xin e Mu Qing não precisou que ele avisasse para erguer o sabre e bater em uma bola de fogo disparada em sua direção para outro lado.</p><p>Mu Qing escorregou alguns metros pelo impacto e segurou o sabre mais forte. Não havia nada ao seu redor. Nenhum monstro ou fantasma. A presença de energia corrompida pairava ao seu redor como se fosse uma névoa, não um ser.</p><p>— Feng Xin… — chamou segurando o cabo da lâmina com as duas mão ao perceber que as coisas ao seu redor estavam escurecendo. — FENG XIN!</p><p>— Estou aqui! Continue lutando, eu vou dar um jeito no miasma! — disse o outro e Mu Qing distanciou os pés fechando os olhos.</p><p>Sua respiração saiu pela sua boca devagar, o som de cascos correndo se aproximavam depressa, no último segundo, Mu Qing girou o corpo, desviando do impacto e atacou as pernas do esqueleto -- o fazendo cair em uma montanha de ossos -- mas não teve tempo de comemorar quando um segundo equino correu em sua direção, o obrigando a se defender com a lâmina do sabre virada horizontalmente da cabeçada, comos e fosse um escudo.</p><p>Mu Qing derrapou para trás e rangeu os dentes, colocou mais força no braço e empurrou o esqueleto para o lado, girando de imediato e pulando ao enfiar a lâmina por cima do crânio no animal e se impulsionou, o chutando nas omoplatas, separando a cabeça do resto.</p><p>Com um balançar da lâmina, ele a livrou da cabeça presa e disparou para frente, confrontando um terceiro animal morto que bufava furioso.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Feng Xin ouvia a luta e tentava acertar com suas flechas energizadas o foco de miasma usando apenas a intuição sensitiva, uma vez que não conseguia enxergar, conseguindo acertar duas das quatro flechas e fazendo algo gritar de dor.</p><p>A névoa enfraqueceu e Feng Xin pulou para o lado quando uma massa negra parecendo feita de cabelo o atacou, usando o arco para a atacar de volta e esmagar o ser desconhecido contra o chão, colocando energia no arco e criando uma cratera onde a criatura afundou com um grito gorgolejante de algo se afogando.</p><p>Feng Xin encarou com nojo a substância negra que saía da criatura e pulou no ar quando os cabelos dispararam em sua direção como tentáculos, armando três flechas de uma vez e as disparando diretamente para baixo enquanto ainda pairava. Cada fincar era um grito de doer os ouvidos, como uma criança ou animal ferido clamando por ajuda, até que, depois de muito se mover em agonia, presa pelas flechas ao chão a criatura ficou imóvel.</p><p>Satisfeito, Feng Xin se virou para Mu Qing e o viu lutar com uma espécie de monstro gigante de ossos que o atacava com os dentes afiadas e sua longa cauda, se assemelhando muito mais a uma centopéia que a cavalos.</p><p>— O que houve com os cavalos? — questionou Feng Xin olhando toda a estrutura da criatura.</p><p>— Ao que parece se juntaram nessa… coisa! — disse Mu Qing atacando o ser com velocidade, mas se virando no último segundo para se defender de seu rabo pontiagudo, usando a lâmina na horizontal.</p><p>— Precisa de ajuda? — Questionou Feng Xin erguendo uma sobrancelha,</p><p>Mu Qing o ignorou, soltando um rosnar e pulando nas costas da criatura, fincando a espada nela e liberando energia espiritual para criar uma corrente elétrica que a fez guinchar dolorosamente e se contorcer completamente enquanto uma luz forte obrigou Feng Xin a fazer sombra nos olhos com uma das mãos.</p><p>— Eu pareço precisar de ajuda? — questionou Mu Qing quando a luz acabou e em meio a uma poeira sinistra e brilhante, apoiando o sabre no ombro e jogando o rabo de cavalo prateado para trás.</p><p>A boca de Feng Xin abriu para responder, mas nenhum som saiu.</p><p>Ele sentiu as bochechas corarem e soltou um riso nervoso ao se voltar para a criatura feita de cabelo que voltou a se mover levemente atrás de si e usar o arco para a apunhalar várias vezes enquanto continha um grito entre dentes.</p><p>— ANDEM LOGO! — gritou uma voz feminina ao longe e os dois deuses ergueram as cabeças.</p><p>Do pátio onde ficavam as casas dos servos, um grupo de pessoas carregavam consigo velas e andavam em fila, como se estivessem em uma procissão religiosa.</p><p>— Que porra é aquela? — questionou Feng Xin confuso retirando o arco da criatura e Mu Qing se aproximou dele estreitando os olhos.</p><p>— Tem alguma coisa errada…</p><p>— Sua carpa ainda está perto de Guang?— questionou Feng Xin, mas Mu Qing já havia feito um selo de mão e fechado os olhos, transferindo sua consciência para a criatura de energia.</p><p>Por um segundo Mu Qing se sentiu flutuar, até que se viu olhando a partir dos olhos da carpa. Com outro selo, ele a tornou invisível e a controlou para sair da casa dos Wu em direção a aquela procissão.</p><p>— … Será que aqueles cultivadores serão parados pelos peões? — questionou uma mulher em meio ao grupo, segurando uma vela.</p><p>— Eu espero que sim. Eles pareciam jovens normais pelas roupas, mas se nosso mestre os recebeu em sua mansão, devem realmente ser cultivadores…</p><p>— Eles são. — disse uma voz familiar e Mu Qing reconheceu sendo o marido de Wu Wanli, Wu Sigon. — Eles criaram criaturas de luz do nada para distrair Guang. — disse ele com um tom solene estranho que não havia usado o dia inteiro, também segurando uma vela. — Francamente, A-Li não sabe o perigo que está nos expondo!</p><p>— A culpa é apenas sua! — disse uma mulher ao lado dele com expressão rude. — Você preferiu procurar uma vadia estrangeira a se casar com Huamei!</p><p>— Pensei que ela seria facil de controlar! -- tentou o homem bufando.</p><p>— Você pensou com seu pau, isso sim! — disse um outro homem e alguns caíram na gargalhada.</p><p>— Agora é sério, SiGon! — disse a mulher de antes em tom de aviso. — Quando entregarmos essa criança que não deveria existir para Zhu Xintong-jun poderemos ter paz de novo!</p><p>— E aquela sua esposa estúpida deve ser jogada para fora de nossas terras! — disse um ancião. — Trazendo estrangeiros e se metendo em nossos negócios! Pei! Fique feliz de seus pecados serem pagos apenas com a morte de sua filha!</p><p>— Eu entendo e eu arco com isso!—Disse Wu SiGon abaixando cabeça. — O que fizeram com A-Li?</p><p>— Huamei está cuidando dela no pátio de lavagem. — disse uma das mulheres sorrindo presunçosa. — Você não precisa se preocupar.</p><p>Mu Qing abriu os olhos e puxou uma lufada forte de ar.</p><p>Na pressa de voltar ao seu corpo, não se preocupou em preparar a recepção, por sorte Feng Xin estava ao seu lado e o apoiou com uma mão em suas costas e outra segurando a sua mão. Mu Qing olhou ao redor rapidamente se situando e apertou os dedos de Feng Xin.</p><p>— Os servos… fomos despistados.. O marido de Wu Wanli… elas correm perigo! — disse entre lufadas de ar e Feng Xin o ajudou a consertar a postura e olhou ao redor.</p><p>— Onde? — questionou e Mu Qing apontou para a direção que a mulher da visão havia dito.</p><p>Feng Xin se certificou que ele estava bem para ficar em pé e correu na direção apontada sem pensar duas vezes. Mu Qing por outro lado cambaleou ainda tonto e tropeçou indo na direção da procissão, se apoiando no sabre para não cair de joelhos.</p><p>Ele fechou os olhos amaldiçoando, mas se estivesse certo, ele conseguiria chegar onde as pessoas estavam indo antes da criança ser entregue. Ele balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para equilibrar a mente de novo.</p><p>Um.</p><p>Dois.</p><p>Três.</p><p>Ele soltou o ar e se colocou de pé, guardando o sabre na bainha e disparando em direção às pessoas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[Sim, Wu Sigon é um filho da puta do tipo barata. ]</p><p>[Gente, manhã é dia dos pais (Aqui no Brasil) , como eu não vou fazer nenhuma one do enzo (como nós do Brasil chamamos o CuoCuo) com o feng xin porque eu me foquei na  fic da raposa, então vou postar mais um cap dessa aqui. Então vcs não vão morrer de ansiedade. &lt;3]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A fazenda: parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feng Xin encontra uma situação pior do que o esperado e salva senhora Wu de um grupo de mulheres. Enquanto isso, Mu Qing luta com um demônio.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS! SE O SEU FOI UM FILHO DA PUTA, DÊ FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS PARA SUA MÃE QUE ELA MERECE!]</p><p>&gt; AVISO DE GATILHO: Violência explicita, violência implícita, violência sexual implícita e gore. &lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feng Xin já estava próximo do pavilhão de lavagem quando ouviu as risadas. Em qualquer outra situação ele investigaria antes por precaução para não ser pego pelos inimigos, mas o som de choro de Wu Wanli e os gritos dela implorando que parassem foi demais para o homem conseguir fazer as coisas de forma apropriada.</p><p>Sem se dar ao trabalho de pensar, Feng Xin chutou a porta que dava para a saída do pavilhão, a quebrando em vários pedaços que voaram para dentro e encarou a cena de Wu Wanli agarrada pelos cabelos por uma mulher, os braços segurados por outra nas costas — de uma forma que o deus tinha certeza que era desconfortável e até dolorosa —, com o rosto inchado de golpes e molhado, perto de uma bacia d'agua, cercada de outras quatro mulheres armadas com toalhas molhadas, varas e — ao lado, um pouco distante — uma usava um leque para atiçar as brasas de uma fogueira onde um ferro de marcar gado já começava a ficar rubro.</p><p>Por um segundo de choque as mulheres encararam Feng Xin sem reação, mas com o grito de terror da primeira, as outras começaram a correr como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. Feng Xin assistiu sem reação Wanli cair de joelhos no chão e cuspir uma mistura de água e sangue, se apoiando fracamente nas mãos e braços trêmulos antes de cair para o lado com a respiração difícil. Suas roupas haviam sido rasgadas, seu peito completamente despido estava marcado com pontos de queimadura de ferro e roxo de agressões repetidas, com alguns lugares sangrando.</p><p>O deus sentiu o corpo inteiro parecer ferver, seu peito ardeu dolorosamente e, se sentindo tremer, se virou para as mulheres que corriam ao redor de uma espécie de piscina usada para lavar roupas e armou seu arco com três flechas energizadas com poder espiritual em excesso, as disparando sem qualquer piedade nas costas alheias e ouvindo os gritos de surpresa seguidos de dor profunda quando sua energia do tipo fogo começava a queimar seus corpos de dentro para fora. As outras três que haviam conseguido correr para mais longe o encararam com olhos tão arregalados que quase podiam saltar para fora. Seus joelhos cederam e elas caíram implorando por misericórdia, mas Feng Xin ainda armou três flechas e as disparou, repetindo o mesmo processo das outras três.</p><p>O homem bufava, como se houvesse corrido por uma maratona e a força com que apertava o arco nos dedos era tão grande que ele sentia dor na mão enquanto a outra se movia para as flechas novamente, tremendo, mas ele fechou a mão antes de alcançar as hastes, abaixando o arco com relutância e respirando fundo pela boca.</p><p>Controlado e percebendo que havia acabado com aquilo, Feng Xin lentamente se virou e encarou Wanli desacordada no chão, vendo uma poça de sangue crescer ao redor de seu quadril, manchando sua roupa pelo que parecia ser um ferimento entre as pernas e sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao imaginar o que poderiam ter feito a ela.</p><p>Feng Xin não queria sequer olhar.</p><p>Apertando os olhos e as mãos, ouvindo a madeira do arco estalar e os olhos marejaram de raiva, ódio e pena, ele começou a andar em direção a mulher lentamente, como se temesse ter certeza de seu real estado. Mas ele não podia se comover, Mu Qing ainda estava lutando e Wu Wanli precisava ser retirada daquele local e ficar segura.</p><p>Ele engoliu em seco e tirou o robe externo, o colocando com cuidado ao redor do corpo de Wu Wanli e a ergueu cuidadosamente em seus braços, a aninhando a seu peito.</p><p>Tentando não pensar muito, ele passou um braço pela dobra do joelho e Wu Wanli se encolheu soltando um som engasgado de dor que soou em Feng Xin como se o tivessem esfaqueado. Ele apertou os olhos e murmurou um "desculpe" fraco e engasgado, saindo cuidadosamente do pátio de lavagem — para não a mover muito —, em direção a primeira casa vazia que encontrasse e que pudesse dar a ela um elixir de cura e a mantivesse a salvo enquanto ele fazia efeito.</p><p>— Dao... daozhang...— murmurou Wu Wanli em seus braços. — Daozhang, minha filha... eles vão...eles vão matar minha filha!</p><p>— Não se preocupe senhora Wu. — disse Feng Xin tencionando os dedos ao redor da mulher. — Mu Qing está lá, nada vai acontecer com GuangGuang!</p><p>— Daozhang, por favor, me deixe aqui e vá socorrer... vá socorrer seu marido! — pediu a mulher segurando fracamente a frente das vestes de Feng Xin. — Salve minha filha. Não deixe que a machuquem, por favor!</p><p>— Senhora Wu, não precisa se preocupar. — Disse ele olhando para frente, chutando uma porta e adentrando a casa. — Mu Qing definitivamente vai ficar bem e vai salvar sua filha. Ele não é a pessoa mais confiável no mundo, mas eu sei que ele vai dar tudo de si para se certificar que seu bebê fique a salvo.</p><p>— Você... não teme por ele? — Questionou a mulher franzindo o cenho com dor quando Feng Xin a deitou na cama e o homem sorriu.</p><p>— Sabe, pode não parecer, mas de nós dois, o que aguenta mais golpes e que tem maior força no braço, é ele. Então, mesmo que estiver apanhando, ele vai aguentar até eu chegar! — garantiu tirando um frasco de sua bolsa qiankun e o colocando sobre os lábios de Wu Wanli. — Isso vai ser horrível, mas você ficará perfeitamente bem em questão de horas. — prometeu e a mulher o olhou com receio, mas acenou com a cabeça ao abrir a boca.</p><p>Correr nunca pareceu ser tão lento quanto naquele momento. Feng Xin podia ouvir os gritos de dor de Wu Wanli mesmo estando longe da casa, mas não conseguia ver Mu Qing, não importava a distância que ele corria. Seu coração acelerava enquanto ele apertava o arco pendurado em seu ombro e atravessava arfando a distância que o separava do outro deus tendo o cordão de sua pulseira o guiando.</p><p>Ele sentia o suor escorrendo por seu pescoço a medida que sentia mais calor e engoliu em seco vendo o clarão laranja por detrás de um dos pagodes da propriedade. Seu coração disparava verdadeiramente preocupado pelo que acontecia. Mu Qing não deixaria algo pegar fogo daquele jeito a não ser se fosse muito grave e tivesse perdido o controle. Feng Xin soltou um rosnado do fundo da garganta e pulou para um telhado.</p><p>Agora que sabia exatamente onde Mu Qing estava, ele podia cortar caminho por cima dos prédios.</p><p>A medida que se aproximava do fogo ele podia ouvir os gritos de terror e um rugido animalesco seguido de uma risada humana cruel. Nenhuma dessas coisas ele reconheceu sendo de Mu Qing, mas podia ouvir o choro de bebê. Feng Xin concentrou um pouco de energia espiritual nos pés e sentiu uma fisgada no peito, mas não se importou. Sua mente possuía apenas a imagem de Mu Qing e Guang com a cena que viu acontecer com Wu Wanli ao fundo.</p><p>Ele sentia o ódio crepitar em suas veias.</p><p>Mas não importava o quanto ele estivesse com ódio ou possuísse de experiência, nada o havia preparado para aquilo.</p><p>De pé no telhado do último prédio, ele olhava paralisado para baixo. A procissão havia se movido para um pequeno templo atrás do pátio dos servos, as pessoas estavam ajoelhadas na porta com as velas na mão, tremendo de terror enquanto Mu Qing — coberto de sujeira e parecendo mancar — lutava com uma besta de fogo e ossos, com dorso humano e pernas de touro robustas, com Guang no braço. Havia um homem emanando energia espiritual ressentida parado atrás das pessoas, dentro do templo também. Ele tinha os braços cruzados, cabelos vermelhos como sangue e o corpo magro, em seu rosto havia um sorriso maligno e estava encarando a luta parecendo impaciente.</p><p>— Vamos, Xuan Zhen Jiang-jun! — gritou o homem dentro do templo com um sorriso cada vez maior e mais sádico. — Você não é o deus que derrotou o grande Tudi Wuran? Se você pode derrotar o dragão da terra, pode derrotar minha criatura de fogo!</p><p>Mu Qing não respondeu. Preocupado demais em defender Guang de qualquer golpe ou brasa que voava da criatura. Se não fosse por aquela criança nos braços, ele provavelmente já tinha acabado com aquilo. Feng Xin rangeu os dentes e correu pelo telhado em direção a batalha, já armando o arco com algumas flechas, mas antes de conseguir chegar até a beirada do prédio seus joelhos cederam e ele caiu sem conseguir se mover.</p><p>Dentro do templo o homem magro de cabelo vermelho o olhava com desdém com a mão esticada em sua direção, a abaixando devagar ao ver que tinha conseguido o deter. Feng Xin se contorceu irritado e se virou de barriga para cima, percebendo que estava amarrado até a boca com uma corda vermelha feita de energia espiritual. Ele girou de novo e olhou para baixo, o homem o olhava ainda com um sorriso aparentemente gentil e moveu os lábios.</p><p>"Grite por ele."</p><p>Três palavras.</p><p>Eram apenas três palavras que ele sequer ouviu, mas que o atingiram como se fosse uma espada. Ele arregalou os olhos e o homem sorriu parecendo se divertir. Feng Xin olhou para Mu Qing lutando no pátio, que arfava, mas mantinha a expressão séria. Seu cabelo nem mesmo estava mais preso, caindo ao seu redor como uma capa prateada e manchada de vermelho em alguns pontos.</p><p>Ele não podia gritar.</p><p>Mu Qing estava tentando lutar e defender Guang, se ele gritasse que estava ali e sem poder fazer nada, apenas o distraísse de forma fatal. Feng Xin fez uma careta de dor e se contorceu em fúria nas cordas, tentando se soltar por si mesmo, mas sem qualquer resultado.</p><p>Seu peito doía como se houvesse algo dentro dele que pulsava junto a seu coração, mas de forma dolorosa e quente!</p><p>— Xuan Zhen Jiang-jun, você parece exausto... porque não descansa? — questionou o homem no templo de forma cínica. — Entregue a criança a criatura de fogo e eu te garanto que ela desaparecerá!</p><p>— Cala a porra da boca! — chiou Mu Qing irritado pulando para o lado depois de mais um ataque.</p><p>— Porque você se importa tanto? Não problema seu, correto? — disse o homem balançando a mão. — Você já abandonou gente mais importante para você, porque se importar com esta criança?</p><p>— Isso importa? Se te irrita que eu a proteja, eu vou fazer isso!</p><p>— Na verdade eu apenas estou curioso, não me importo realmente. — o homem parecia sincero no que dizia e seu tom era como se conversasse com alguém em uma situação comum.</p><p>— Então fique quieto, caralho! — rugiu Mu Qing fazendo um selo de mão e o disparando como um dardo para a criatura, a atingindo no peito.</p><p>Com uma explosão, a besta foi jogada metros a distância. O homem no tempo assobiou parecendo admirado e Mu Qing aproveitou o momento para mover Guang, abrindo a manta onde o bebê se enrolava e a amarrando ao redor de si mesmo. Com Guang firmemente amarrada a suas costas, totalmente coberta pelo pano, como se fosse uma espécie de corcunda, deixando as mãos de Mu Qing livres, o deus fez um selo e bateu na manta, que brilhou levemente de dourado.</p><p>Parecendo mais seguro e confiante, o deus sorriu jogando o cabelo para o lado e ajeitou a postura de luta, segurando o sabre com as duas mãos. A criatura voltou trotando em fúria e Mu Qing a recebeu preparado, a jogando para trás de novo com um único golpe.</p><p>O homem no templo não pareceu gostar do andamento daquela situação e fez uma careta. Ele olhou ao redor para as pessoas ajoelhadas e agarrou um homem aleatoriamente, o jogando para frente.</p><p>— Mate a criança ou o homem, eu não me importo! O faça ou eu vou matar todos de sua família! — ameaçou o homem de cabelos vermelhos e o servo que foi puxado tremeu completamente ao olhar para ele.</p><p>— Eu... eu não posso...— disse o servo tremendo. — Aquela é a minha filha!</p><p>— Então a culpa disso tudo é sua, certo? — questionou o homem erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Já que não a entregou a mim em sacrifício quando deveria, agora é hora de pagar sua dívida com seu povo! — rugiu o homem do templo chutando o servo, que caiu de quatro no chão próximo a Mu Qing.</p><p>— Por favor, mestre Zhu Xitong! Tenha piedade! — pediu Wu Sigon engatinhando de volta para a multidão de forma patética, mas Zhu Xintong apenas moveu o dedo e pareceu que o homem foi acertado por algo, pois seu corpo voou novamente para próximo de Mu Qing, caindo aos seus pés de forma esparramada e chorosa.</p><p>Mas Mu Qing sequer dispensou um olhar para aquele homem sem qualquer honra antes de o agarrar pela parte detrás das vestes e o jogar na criatura como se não passasse de um monte de feno. Wu Sigon atingiu a besta diretamente no peito soltando um grito estendido de dor e pavor e se agarrou ao dorso como um macaco com os braços e pernas, sentindo a criatura se mover para trás, empurrada pelo impacto.</p><p>Mu Qing revirou os olhos para a inutilidade de Wu SiGon ser usado até como peso, mas foi o bastante para ele correr até a besta e fincar seu sabre no coração, traspassado SiGon no processo. Mu Qing girou o cabo do sabre e despejou energia espiritual, enviando uma carga de energia elétrica pela lâmina e atingindo os dois corpos que se iluminaram em luz dourada.</p><p>O cheiro de carne queimada subiu junto a uma fumaça negra quando Mu Qing puxou a lâmina e chutou o corpo de SiGon para o lado com desgosto.</p><p>Sua respiração estava difícil, havia gastado muita energia espiritual e já se sentia enfraquecer. Ele ouviu o homem no templo bufar parecendo decepcionado e puxou uma última lufada de ar antes de se virar para ele com dignidade e o desafiar.</p><p>— MU QING! CUIDADO! — gritou a voz de Feng Xin por cima de um telhado e Mu Qing olhou para ele, o percebendo amarrado ali, a boca sangrando e arregalou os olhos dando um passo em sua direção.</p><p>No segundo seguinte Mu Qing estava no chão, caído de frente, ouvindo um zumbido nos ouvidos sem conseguir focar em nada, com as imagens borradas e vermelhas em seus olhos. Sua cabeça doía e ele sentia vontade de vomitar, mas a imagem de Feng Xin preso no telhado o fez firmar as palmas das mãos no chão e tentar erguer o corpo murmurando o nome do outro deus.</p><p>— Que irritante. Morra de uma vez! — disse a voz de Zhu Xintong atrás de si e Mu Qing não teve tempo de responder antes de receber um golpe pesado na cabeça que o fez afundar o rosto dolorosamente no chão e perder a consciência completamente. — Melhor assim. — disse o homem de cabelos vermelhos acenando com a mão para um cavalo esqueleto se afastar e tirasse os cascos de cima da cabeça do deus.</p><p>Feng Xin assistiu paralisado a cena sem conseguir sequer gritar. Seus olhos se arregalando a cada centímetro que o sangue avançava por debaixo da cabeça de Mu Qing. Ele sentia o corpo tremer e a visão ficou turva quando Zhu Xintong se abaixou para agarrar os cabelos de Mu Qing e o ergueu, revelando um rosto tão maltratado que estava praticamente na carne viva, sangrando no couro cabeludo de forma tão abundante que escorria por sua testa e pingava de seu queixo.</p><p>Feng Xin sentiu as cordas estourarem, libertando seu corpo e se impulsionou para frente sem sequer raciocinar.</p><p>Ele não sabia de onde vinha aquela força, mas sua visão estava completamente vermelha com seu ódio inflamando seu corpo, o fazendo ferver completamente, com se houvesse lava correndo pelas veias no lugar de sangue. Ele sentia os músculos tensos e o poder explodir de seu corpo, mas também sentia dor em seu peito, como se, junto das cordas, outra coisa houvesse arrebentado.</p><p>Mas aquela dor não era nada comparada ao sentimento feroz de proteger aquele homem desacordado e sangrando no pátio do templo.</p><p>Sem dar tempo de Zhu Xintong reagir a sua investida feroz, seu punho acertou o rosto do homem de cabelo vermelho com tal força, que ele foi arremessado uma grande distância no ar e carregou Mu Qing por alguns metros, mas os cabelos brancos do deus escaparam de seus dedos. Mu qing cai girando no chão, parando apenas quando atingiu os restos dos ossos da outra criatura que derrotou antes.</p><p>Mas Feng Xin não foi até ele.</p><p>Ele não conseguia!</p><p>Sua visão estava vermelha e ele sentia o cheiro de algo queimando, mas aquilo não importava!</p><p>Ele bufava como um touro, flexionando os dedos enquanto avançava em uma marcha pesada, sentindo os lábios de arreganhando ao redor dos dentes como se fosse uma fera e rosnasse para seu inimigo em aviso.</p><p>Seus pés pareciam cada vez mais leves no chão e o calor o circulava completamente enquanto seguia avançando para o homem magro. Feng Xin parou ao seu lado enquanto ele tentava se levantar, balançando a cabeça provavelmente confuso sobre o que acontecia. Com um rosnado feroz, Zhu Xintong olhou para cima assustado, mas antes que reagisse, Feng Xin estava espalmando a mão em seu rosto, o forçando a voltar para o chão, dessa vez caído com as costas e concentrando poder espiritual em sua palma.</p><p>Chamas saíram de seus dedos, os gritos do homem de cabelos vermelhos se ergueram em agonia enquanto Feng Xin continuava o pressionando para baixo, abrindo uma cratera, transformando a terra ao redor em lava pela energia que dispensava.</p><p>Ele queria o destruir... Ele iria o destruir!</p><p>Sua palma afundou sobre a carne, o som do crânio rachado invadiu os ouvidos. Sua palma chegou ao solo com um som estridente de água caindo sobre uma superfície quente e todo o solo ao redor imediatamente rachou desidratado.</p><p>Feng Xin se ergueu cambaleante olhando para o corpo sem cabeça a sua frente e soltou uma risada. Chutando a lateral do estômago alheio e se virou devagar em direção as pessoas do templo.</p><p>— Vocês... — murmurou sentindo a língua quente em sua boca e a baba misturada com sangue escorreu de seus lábios, caindo por seu queixo, mas nunca atingindo o chão, evaporando antes. — Vocês todos merecem morrer!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[Percebi que eu não fiz as contas certo e kkkkkk não da pra separar a postagem desse cap sem o próximo, então estou postando dois de uma vez! De nada! Pode seguir a leitura]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A fazenda: parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu Qing desperta se vendo em uma situação confusa e com o corpo fraco, Feng Xin perde o controle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Mu Qing acordou, a primeira coisa que ouviu foi o choro de uma criança. Deus apertou os olhos e os abriu devagar sem enxergar nada à sua frente, sentindo a cabeça doer e não conseguia mover as mãos para tentar se levantar. Ele soltou um murmúrio de dor e piscou algumas vezes, tentando fazer seu cérebro perceber que ele havia acordado. Sua boca tinha gosto de sangue e algo queimado que o estava dando um enjoo forte e por fim, seu corpo pareceu se mover em um espasmo e ele se apoiou em um dos braços para vomitar.</p><p>Recuperando o ar e se sentindo um pouco melhor, ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente à frente, arregalando os olhos para um pagode em chamas e corpos despedaçados espalhados a esmo pelo pátio do templo, agora destruído.</p><p>— O que... — começou a dizer com a garganta dolorida, mas sua voz saiu quebrada, tão baixa que ele mesmo mal ouviu.</p><p>— Daozhang Mu! — disse a voz de uma mulher e Mu Qing sentiu uma mão gelada em seu ombro. — Você está bem? Consegue se levantar?</p><p>Com dificuldade, ele tentou forçar o braço para erguer o corpo, mas apenas tremeu e caiu em cima da própria sujeira, soltando o choramingo de nojo e repulsa. Ele apertou os olhos tentando engolir a vontade de vomitar de novo e se concentrou, fazendo a energia espiritual correr por seu corpo apropriadamente para reaver o controle completo, se sentando devagar em seguida.</p><p>Ele encarou o chão onde estava, sem conseguir erguer os olhos direito pela claridade do fogo, reparando que a grama estava cheia de sangue, vômito e fuligem. Com uma careta, ele fechou os olhos de novo e ergueu a mão para a própria cabeça, tocando um lugar na parte de trás que latejava, sentindo ali um hematoma alto e uma crosta formada de sangue e cabelo.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — questionou sem conseguir se situar e encolhendo os ombros para um grito repentino ao longe, mas que se encerrou do mesmo jeito que começou.</p><p>— Zhu Xintong apareceu... — disse a mulher e Mu Qing a olhou, descobrindo ser Wu Wanli, mas sua voz estava tão rouca que ele nunca a reconheceria apenas por seu tom. — Ele... Ele queria Guang, ele mandou os servos a sequestrarem! Meu marido... aquele filho da puta... — Wu Wanli franziu o nariz e seus lábios tremeram. Mu Qing pensou que ela choraria, mas seu tom apenas se carregou com ódio quando ela continuou. — Aquele filho da puta Wu SiGon! Ele me prendeu em casa! Entregou nossa filha a alguns servos e os seguiu para o templo do demônio Zhu Xintong! Eu fui torturada por Huamei, aquela desgraçada, se não fosse por daozhang Feng... — Wu Wanli encolheu os ombros.</p><p>— Feng Xin... — murmurou Mu Qing ainda tentando recuperar as memórias, mas tudo era uma confusão de gritos. — Onde está Feng Xin? — perguntou calmamente e a mulher retesou os ombros, tremendo.</p><p>— Ele... eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele. O demônio Zhu Xintong deve ter feito algo... ele não parecia ele mesmo... — disse a mulher evitando os olhos de Mu Qing e ele franziu as sobrancelhas.</p><p>— Onde ele está? — Questionou mais firme e Wu Wanli apontou trêmula para o pagode em chamas. — Ele está ali? Ainda há monstros?</p><p>— Não... todos foram mortos. — disse a mulher engasgada e Mu Qing a encarou estreitando os olhos para ver melhor.</p><p>Em seus braços havia um embrulho pingando sangue e ela o apertava com força contra o peito.</p><p>O peito de Mu Qing afundou e imediatamente ele se moveu para perto, arrastando as pernas que estavam demorando a responder ao estímulo e arrancou o embrulho de seus braços com violência, rasgando os panos como se fosse uma fera.</p><p>Quando os olhos grandes e marrons de Guang o olharam, a menina riu soltando um balbuciar, alheia a toda a situação, parecendo muito feliz em ver os cabelos brancos e imundos de Mu Qing caírem sobre seu rosto e os agarrar.</p><p>O alívio que o homem sentiu foi tão grande que Mu Qing relaxou por completo os braços já fracos e abaixou Guang lentamente até apoiar as mãos moles sobre as coxas. Ele sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrerem de seus olhos e caírem sobre a testa da menina que, incomodada, começou a chorar.</p><p>Wu Wanli ficou parada assistindo a tudo e deixou lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos e se curvou sobre si mesma, colocando a testa firmemente no chão em agradecimento, sem falar nada.</p><p>Quando a dor do elixir de Feng Xin finalmente passou, ela havia corrido para aquele lugar em desespero, encontrando apenas corpos e, dentre o fogo e o sangue, ela viu Mu Qing deitado de bruços com Guang chorando, ainda amarrada às suas costas. Com toda a força que tinha, a mulher os havia arrastado até as árvores do pomar atrás do templo e permanecido ali sem saber o que fazer. Seus instintos mandavam que ela escapasse, mas ela simplesmente não podia abandonar Mu Qing naquelas condições depois de tudo que ele havia feito por elas. Então ela permaneceu escondida, mantendo a filha em silêncio e assistindo um Feng Xin irado desmembrar diversas pessoas como se fosse uma besta sem alma ou coração.</p><p>— Onde está Feng Xin...? — questionou Mu Qing colocando Guang no chão e tentando se levantar.</p><p>Seu corpo cedeu algumas vezes, mas ele forçou a energia espiritual a circular para que ele tivesse controle do próprio corpo.</p><p>— Se não há monstros a serem eliminados, porque ele continua no pagode em chamas? — questionou olhando por sobre o ombro para a grande labareda e a mulher soluçou engasgada.</p><p>— Daozang Feng... ele eliminou todos os monstros... todas as pessoas... todos os animais...— explicou ela recolhendo a filha com as mãos trêmulas. — Ele está fora de si! Eu apenas consegui escapar para este canto porque tinha muitos outros alvos, mas eu temo que se ele me ver, ele irá me matar também!</p><p>— Feng Xin... matar você ? — questionou Mu Qing franzindo o cenho. — Não diga bobagens, senhora Wu!</p><p>— Eu digo a verdade! — disse a mulher tremendo o corpo inteiro e apertando os dentes. — Ele parecia um demônio... Sangue pingava de suas mãos e ele arrastava as pessoas gritando por misericórdia pelo pátio antes de as matar de fato... Eu... Eu...</p><p>Mu Qing a olhou chocado e se virou completamente para o pagode sem entender o que acontecia, mas seus pés começaram a se mover de imediato.</p><p>Pequenos passos.</p><p>Passos mais rápidos.</p><p>Longas passadas.</p><p>Ele ignorava a dor no corpo e corria desengonçada e cegamente em direção às chamas sentindo o peito disparado de preocupação.</p><p>Quando chegou à frente do pagode em chamas, ele pode ver Feng Xin, mas desejou que não fosse.</p><p>Ao redor do homem havia uma espécie de nuvem negra de miasma formado por energia corrompida. Feng Xin atacava a esmo o ar com os restos de seu arco, sem um alvo em específico, apenas brandindo aquela arma para acertar inimigos invisíveis que pareciam o atacar ou correr dele. Mu Qing sentiu os joelhos tremerem descrente sobre o que acontecia à sua frente.</p><p>— Feng Xin.. — murmurou baixo sentindo a garganta doer e apertar pelo choro contido.</p><p>Como se ouvisse, Feng Xin olhou em sua direção.</p><p>Os olhos estavam inflamados, vermelhos de sangue e furiosos. De sua boca pingava um líquido escuro e a frente de sua roupa estava completamente tingida de vermelho vinho.</p><p>Os joelhos de Mu Qing cederam e ele caiu pesadamente no chão quente sem se importar e sem piscar para a imagem de Feng Xin. Ele parecia um cadáver feroz, sem nem mesmo falar, soltando apenas uma espécie de rosnar ao atacar o nada.</p><p>Feng Xin estava em meio a um desvio de qi.</p><p>Mu Qing apertou os olhos se encolhendo sobre si mesmo sentindo dor física com a compreensão. Ele não pensou que algo assim poderia acontecer! Nunca sequer foi uma possibilidade! Mas ele se sentia um idiota por não ter pensado aquilo quando claramente estavam em corpos humanos e, se não houvesse cultivo constante e regular, se não usassem técnicas de autocontrole e limpeza de mente, eles poderiam ter um desvio de qi causado pelo uso equivocado da energia espiritual em momentos de extremo estresse!</p><p>Depois da noite em que perdeu o controle emocional na pousada Mu Qing quase religiosamente meditava ao raiar do sol para não acontecer de novo, mas e Feng Xin? A situação era estressante para ele também, mas depois de 800 anos sem precisar se preocupar com aquilo, sendo um deus poderoso de coorte superior, era impensável para ele voltar a cultivar ou algo do tipo! Mu Qing apenas conseguia imaginar o quanto deveria ser dolorosa a sensação de seu núcleo instável sem conseguir conter o poder e tentando se auto-destruir!</p><p>Ele ouviu Feng Xin urrar e encolheu os ombros erguendo o olhar de novo, sentindo as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto sensível e arderem como se fosse ácido em sua carne. Mu Qing balançou a cabeça e se forçou a se levantar. Não podia cair agora. Feng Xin estava com problemas, mas não era como se fosse irreversível! Dependendo da gravidade, ele poderia o reequilibrar com sua própria energia espiritual se absorvesse a sua corrompida. Ele apenas... tinha de chegar até ele.</p><p>Com a mão trêmula, ele soltou o cinto da bainha de seu sabre, o jogando no chão e segurou o objeto com uma das mãos. Teria de desarmar Feng Xin se quisesse chegar perto o bastante para o salvar. Ele não o reconheceria naquele estado. Ele precisaria lutar!</p><p>Mas ele se recusava a usar sua lâmina contra ele. Não que ele realmente soubesse onde seu sabre estava naquele momento, de qualquer jeito. Ele precisava apenas de uma abertura! De um golpe certeiro!</p><p>— Me desculpe... — murmurou ele segurando a bainha com as duas mãos e disparando em direção a Feng Xin.</p><p>Seu ataque foi pego quase no último segundo, quando Feng Xin defendeu sua cabeça com o braço, mas Mu Qing girou o corpo e chutou sua cabeça, o fazendo cambalear. A forma mais rápida de conseguir sua abertura era o desacordado!</p><p>Feng Xin tropeçou para o lado com o golpe e Mu Qing caiu no chão, mas suas pernas cansadas fraquejaram, o fazendo cair sobre um dos joelhos. Feng Xin pareceu ver aquilo como uma oportunidade e segurou o pedaço de arco com as duas mãos, o erguendo acima da cabeça e o descendo sobre a cabeça de Mu Qing como se fosse a dividir em duas. Mu Qing virou o corpo para o lado e girou no chão em uma cambalhota, se colocando atrás de Feng Xin e o churanto na dobra dos joelhos, o fazendo cair sobre as mãos.</p><p>Vendo a oportunidade, Mu Qing se jogou sobre o outro, passando o braço por seu pescoço e o puxando em direção ao próprio peito para interromper sua respiração. Ele sentiu Feng Xin se contorcer e o arranhar no braço. Lágrimas de dor brotaram de seus olhos e ele usou mais força, implorando mentalmente para Feng Xin ceder rápido a aquilo. Mas Feng Xin não aprecia estar disposto, cravando os dedos no ombro de Mu Qing e agarrando suas roupas, ele o puxou por sobre o próprio corpo, o fazendo cair pesadamente de costas no chão, arrancando o ar de seus pulmões e o fazendo morder a língua.</p><p>A visão de Mu Qing ficou turva por um segundo e apenas por instinto ele escapou do soco desferido contra seu pescoço ao girar para o lado, se colocando de quatro e puxando o ar com urgência para os pulmões enquanto tossia sangue.</p><p>Feng Xin se ergueu novamente rosnando como uma besta e se jogou sobre ele, o agarrando pela cintura, caindo junto com ele para trás e o prendendo de costas no chão ao sentar sobre seu quadril. As mãos de Feng Xin voaram para seu pescoço, mas Mu Qing as interceptou, palma com palma, começando uma disputa de força, sentindo o sangue que escorria da boca de Feng Xin pingar em seu rosto.</p><p>De tão perto, Mu Qing podia ver as linhas negras por toda a pele a mostra de Feng Xin, pulsando com energia ressentida e desequilibrada, destruindo o corpo do deus de dentro para fora. Mu Qing sentiu os próprios lábios tremerem e encarou os olhos que uma vez foram castanhos esverdeados, que se assemelhavam ao tom a folhas começando a secar no outono e que tantas vezes estiveram naquela mesma posição e proximidade, mas que o olhava de um jeito totalmente diferente...</p><p>Que o havia olhado com adoração.</p><p>Que o havia olhado com desejo.</p><p>Que uma vez talvez até mesmo houvesse o olhado com carinho.</p><p>Mas agora eram negros como o céu da noite sem estrelas e pareciam desejar sua vida e sangue.</p><p>Vendo aquela diferença absurda, ele fraquejou, sentindo os próprios olhos arderem quentes de novo e a garganta doer com um soluço preso.</p><p>Seu corpo já estava no limite. Seu poder espiritual, se fosse usado para vencer Feng Xin em uma luta em seus estado atual, não sobraria o bastante para o salvar do núcleo desequilibrado! Mu Qing o olhou nos olhos de novo, vendo o próprio reflexo patético na íris agora negra no fundo rubro.</p><p>Não era possivel ele vencer!</p><p>Não havia forma de fazer Feng Xin sucumbir para que ele conseguisse o equilibrar!</p><p>Mu Qing sentiu as lágrimas descerem mais grossas e seu rosto se contorcer em uma careta dolorosa. Suas mãos perderam parte da força. Os dedos de Feng Xin tentaram o alcançar teimosamente o pescoço, querendo o sufocar.</p><p>— Feng Xin... — chamou com a voz tensa e dolorida, mas Feng Xin não pareceu ter qualquer reação a ela.</p><p>Mu Qing apertou os olhos tentando manter os braços firmes e empurrar Feng Xin, mas seus músculos não tinham mais força alguma e cederam um pouco mais. Feng Xin sorriu como se tivesse vencido, sua força aumentou, como se ele tivesse certeza que não importava guardar energia para depois, pois Mu Qing cairia naquele momento.</p><p>E ele não estava errado.</p><p>Em desespero, Mu Qing forçou os braços de novo para cima e, quando Feng Xin cedeu um pouco antes de forçar seu corpo de novo para baixo, Mu Qing retirou as mãos e deixou que o corpo de Feng Xin cair pesadamente sobre o seu, o agarrando pelo rosto e unindo os lábios a força, o segurando pelos dois lados do rosto.</p><p>Invadindo a boca do homem com a língua, Mu Qing sugou toda energia desequilibrada que pôde, sentindo Feng Xin lutar contra ele, o empurrando para baixo e fincando as unhas em seu ombro e pescoço dolorosamente. Mas Mu Qing não tinha a intenção de ceder. Enrolou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Feng Xin e, com as mãos em suas costas, sob o lugar onde estava seu coração, ele começou a enviar sua própria força espiritual, preenchendo o espaço energético que ele havia aberto, fazendo a energia circular.</p><p>Demorou o tempo de um incenso para Feng Xin parar de o atacar e deixar as mãos e o corpo caírem moles e pesados sobre Mu Qing, que não o soltou, continuando a despejar a própria energia em Feng Xin até que não conseguisse mais.</p><p>Mu Qing já estava completamente pressionado no chão, mas quando soltou os braços do pescoço de Feng Xin foi como se caísse de novo. Ele puxou o ar dolorosamente para dentro dos pulmões e com um soluço engasgado, começou a chorar de novo, desta vez audivelmente, se deixando jogar aquela angústia para fora, pressionando as duas mãos contra a terra, despejando no chão a energia em desequilíbrio de Feng Xin para não ser prejudicado por ela também.</p><p>Quando se sentiu leve, ele continuou a soluçar e, de forma desesperada, agarrou Feng Xin com todos os seus membros, o circulando na cintura com as pernas e nos ombros com os braços, gritando em seu ombro o mais alto que podia, sentindo a garganta doer e o gosto de sangue invadir sua boca.</p><p>Seu coração continuava a doer, mas sentir o de Feng Xin batendo contra ele aliviou de alguma forma aquela dor e sem humor nenhum, Mu Qing soltou uma risada ao enterrar os dedos nos cabelos do outro, os acariciando nervosamente.</p><p>— Vai ficar tudo bem... — prometeu em um fio de voz, cada sílaba saindo como se fosse uma navalha cortando sua garganta. — Você vai ficar bem agora, seu idiota... você tem que ficar... eu não vou te perdoar de me deixar!</p><p>Feng Xin não respondeu, permanecendo imóvel como uma pedra sobre seu corpo e cujo único sinal que ele ainda estava vivo era seu batimento cardíaco e respiração lenta. Para Mu Qing era o bastante. Ele relaxou o corpo e de deixou cair na inconsciência, se entregando completamente a exaustão.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[Agora respirem... talvez semana que vem eu não poste para regular direitinho as postagens, já que dessa vez eu postei 3 seguidos. Veremos o que eu vou conseguir produzir.] </p><p>[Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por todos os votos e comentários!!!]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Calmaria: Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Os deuses se encontram agora na seita ChangYao, mas Feng Xin ainda deve entender como chegaram ali e estabelecer de vez que tipo de relacionamento ele e Mu Qing possuem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Oiiiiii, ne que eu to postando? Apesar de ter postado 3 semana passada? Me amem! E essa cap tem o dobro de tamanho dos que eu normalmente posto, aproveitem!]</p><p>[Nome alternativo do cap: Mano tu é gay? Eu não, vc que deixa]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feng Xin já estava acordado há algumas horas, mas ainda deitado na cama, sem conseguir arranjar coragem para se levantar e perder aquele momento.</p><p>Seus dedos passavam levemente pela pele branca de jade do rosto de Mu Qing — adormecido em seus braços — indo e vindo devagar e incansavelmente, nunca farto daquele pequeno prazer de sentir a maciez do outro sob os dedos calejados pela prática de arco.</p><p>Ele não sabia o que Mu Qing fazia dividindo com ele uma cama, mas não era como se nunca houvesse acontecido ou que fosse o rejeitar. Ultimamente ele quase poderia implorar para acontecer. Mas não se lembrava de ter o feito. Suas últimas lembranças eram de estar amarrado em um telhado sentindo muita dor depois de o ver lutando.</p><p>Com um suspiro baixo ele encarou o próprio braço que formigava pela falta de circulação. Mu Qing o usava de travesseiro, então ele preferiria o arrancar a o acordar. Feng Xin olhou em volta, movendo os dedos do braço que formigava pelos cabelos prateados com cuidado. Estava em um quarto luxuoso, sobre uma cama de casal macia com véus dourados e transparente a circulando, dando privacidade falsa ao que acontecia sobre o colchão. Feng Xin olhou para o teto sentindo Mu Qing se ajustar ao seu lado, soltando o ar relaxado ao passar uma perna sobre a sua e um braço por seu peito. Aquele quarto não era nem de seu palácio nem do de Mu Qing. Ele os conhecia bem para poder dizer. Poderia acreditar ser o de Xie Lian, mas desde sua segunda ascensão os gostos do deus haviam ficado muito simples para aquelas coisas.</p><p>— GuangGuang, vamos acordar Mu Qing! — disse uma voz familiar feminina e Feng Xin se virou levemente na cama, abraçando levemente Mu Qing e fingindo dormir.</p><p>A porta do quarto se abriu e Feng Xin ouviu um balbuciar de criança junto ao som de passos e arrastar de algo no chão. Seus instintos estranharam o barulho, mas ele permaneceu quieto ciente que Wu Wanli e Guang não eram ameaças.</p><p>— Aya, — disse Wu Wanli ao lado da cama. — Agarrados deste jeito e ele teima com a sua mãe que não são companheiros! — Feng Xin ouviu Guang balbuciar algo incompreensível e conteve a vontade de sorrir. — Mas pobre Mu Qing, deve estar exausto... De qualquer jeito, aqui minha querida... acorde seu JiuJiu Mu.</p><p>Feng Xin não entendeu de imediato o que Wu Wanli queria fazer, mas em instantes sentiu a mulher colocar o bebê na cama. Ele sentiu Guang se mover pelo colchão e então o som de tapinhas fracos.</p><p>Ela estava dando tapas no rosto de Mu Qing.</p><p>Sem resistir, Feng Xin abriu um dos olhos para ver, abrindo um sorriso que tentava conter para Wanli não perceber que estava acordado. Guang vestia uma túnica simples avermelhada com desenhos de flores brancas e olhava curiosa para Mu Qing enquanto batia em seu rosto devagar e apertava sua orelha. Mu Qing apertou os olhos incomodado por alguns segundos, mas sorriu um pouco quando a menina colocou a boca em sua bochecha e começou a morder, mesmo tendo dentes muito pequenos para realmente conseguir morder com força.</p><p>Feng Xin teve de piscar uma vez para sentir que apreciava a cena adequadamente antes de não resistir e colocar a mão na cintura de Mu Qing, o puxando para perto e colocando a outra mão no rosto de Guang, que se virou para ela surpresa e depois curiosa, segurando seus dedos e fazendo sons incompreensíveis. Feng Xin riu um pouco e sentiu a garganta muito seca, começando a tossir.</p><p>— Feng Xin... — murmurou Mu Qing e o homem o soltou para colocar a mão sobre a boca ao tossir.</p><p>— Bom dia... — disse tentando sorrir por trás da mão.</p><p>Ele assistiu os olhos de Mu Qing se arregalaram gradativamente e, quando ele moveu as duas mãos para seu rosto, apoiando seu corpo em um cotovelo para poder se levantar um pouco, Feng Xin apenas riu e admirou a forma como o cabelo do homem caiu ao seu redor como uma cortina de prata quando ele se inclinou para o olhar diretamente de cima. Os olhos de Mu Qing eram claros e confusos ao olhar para ele. Feng Xin ergueu uma mão para tocar seu rosto abaixo dos olhos e recolher uma lágrima que começava a cair e franziu o cenho.</p><p>— O que foi? — questionou passando o dedão por sua bochecha e os lábios de Mu Qing tremeram, mas mesmo assim ele abriu um sorriso, colocando uma mão sobre a de Feng Xin em seu rosto, a apertando levemente.</p><p>— Eu... — ele soltou um "pff" e balançou a cabeça.</p><p>Feng Xin ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para o lado, vendo Guang forçar sua mão para baixo, como se lutasse com ela e deitando em cima para ter certeza que a derrotou. Foi sua vez de soltar um "pff" quando moveu os dedos e a menina começou a rir divertida.</p><p>Com um sorriso ainda nos lábios ele voltou a olhar para Mu Qing, mas se moveu para cima, se sentando e afastando dele, puxando levemente a mão que Guang estava, mas sem a afastar por completo.</p><p>— Eu vou matar você. — disse Mu Qing o olhando com tanta vontade de matar que Feng Xin engoliu em seco acreditando piamente naquelas palavras.</p><p>— Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas deixa Guang sair da cama antes de me atacar! — pediu retirando por definitivo a mão que a menina brincava e ela começou a chorar de imediato.</p><p>Mas Feng Xin não podia dar muita atenção, Mu Qing se jogou sobre ele, o abraçando pelo pescoço e praticamente subindo em seu colo. Por alguns segundos ele apenas ficou surpreso e encarou Wu Wanli limpar os olhos e pegar a menina, saindo do quarto.</p><p>Mu Qing o apertou uma vez os braços ao seu redor e começou a se afastar, mas Feng Xin o circulou com os braços, o apertando forte. Ele não precisava saber o porquê se estar recebendo aquele abraço, seu peito estava quente e cheio apenas por aquilo.</p><p>— Pensei que eu fosse perder você...— murmurou Mu Qing em seu ombro, se sentando definitivamente em seu colo e afundando os dedos em seu cabelo. — Sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupado, porra? — questionou puxando os fios castanhos entre os dedos para Feng Xin se afastar e o olhar. — Eu não sabia nem que tinha tanta lágrima no meu corpo! Puta merda, Feng Xin!</p><p>— Ai, certo...ai... não puxa... — pediu colocando as mãos sobre as de Mu Qing em seu cabelo, tentando o fazer parar, mas aquilo apenas parecia o atiçar mais.</p><p>— Eu odeio você! — disse Mu Qing puxando seu cabelo com mais força para trás e Feng Xin apenas conseguiu apertar os olhos de dor antes de sentir os lábios de Mu Qing sobre os seus.</p><p>Ele não esperava.</p><p>Seu corpo retessou por inteiro com aquele toque, mas quando o choque inicial passou, escorregou as mãos pelos braços que segurava até as colocar na nuca e nas costas de Mu Qing, o puxando para mais perto. Mu Qing ainda puxava seus cabelos, mas aquilo não era mais ruim. Com um abrir de boca desejoso ele esticou o pescoço para avançar sobre Mu Qing, aprofundando o beijo.</p><p>Quando se afastaram, Mu Qing colocou a mão sobre sua boca, o impedindo de falar e olhou para o lado com o rosto vermelho. Feng Xin estava confuso com a situação toda e se questionava seriamente se não estava dormindo ainda ou houvesse entrado em um mundo ainda mais bizarro que o que estava antes.</p><p>Não ser mais um deus ele até mesmo aceitava como plausível, mas ter Mu Qing dividindo a cama com ele e o beijando ao acordar, dizendo que se preocupou, aquilo era impensável!</p><p>A única coisa que o dizia que estavam sim no mesmo mundo era Guang e Wu Wanli que haviam saído do quarto.</p><p>Tento aquilo claro, ele esperou pacientemente por Mu Qing e escorregou as mãos pelas suas costas, até o segurar pelas laterais do quadril. Com aquele assédio,, o deus de cabelos prateados o encarou de imediato, mas depois de o olhar irritado e com o rosto vermelho, apenas soltou o ar o abraçando pelo pescoço de novo.</p><p>— Que bom que está bem... — disse por fim e Feng Xin o olhou pelo canto do olho sem saber o que falar. — Nunca mais faça isso... por favor...</p><p>— Eu não... — Feng Xin franziu o cenho pela voz sair estranha e arranhada, com se houvesse ficado dias sem beber água. — Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas não farei de novo, se você se sentir melhor. — prometeu abaixando a cabeça e beijando o ombro do outro por cima das vestes de dormir.</p><p>— Sua voz está tão estranha que quase é engraçado. — riu Mu Qing e Feng Xin bufou. — Não bufe. Eu vou pegar água para você.</p><p>Mu Qing se afastou e fez que ia se levantar, mas Feng Xin o segurou onde estava e abaixou a cabeça em seu peito, o beijando onde as vestes estavam abertas e sentindo Mu Qing tremer.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — questionou Mu Qing colocando as mãos em seu ombro e soltando um som do fundo da garganta quando Feng Xin chupou sua pele. — Feng Xin! Isso...</p><p>— Onde estamos? — questionou Feng Xin parando o que fazia e apoiando a testa no ombro de Mu Qing. — Porque estava dormindo comigo?</p><p>Sua intenção era de falar aquilo calmamente, apenas para se situar e não quebrar a atmosfera tranquila, mas o tom grosseiro de sua voz desidratada soou como se estivesse exigindo aquilo de Mu Qing, que retesou o corpo apertando seus ombros.</p><p>— Não é como se eu estivesse dormindo com você porque eu gosto. — disse ele e então abaixou a cabeça se lembrando de que o havia beijado também e que, naquele momento, ainda estava em seu colo.</p><p>Com uma pressa desesperada, Mu Qing tentou se soltar e levantar, mas Feng Xin não o permitiu, o puxando para seu peito em um abraço firme.</p><p>— Eu não estou reclamando. — disse ele se novo tentando não soar rude, mas seu tom não ajudava. Soltando um som irritado ele bufou e soltou Mu Qing de novo. — Me dê água, eu não consigo falar com alguém sensível e com mania de perseguição como você com essa voz de cachorro morrendo.</p><p>— Eu não sou-... — começou Mu Qing, mas Feng Xin colocou a mão sobre sua boca.</p><p>— Sério, eu ainda não sinto que estou totalmente bem e você já me deu emoção de mais em alguns minutos, não vamos brigar agora. — disse abaixando as sobrancelha, esperando que sua expressão mostrasse a Mu Qing o que sua voz ruim falhava e atrapalhava.</p><p>Mu Qing o olhou por alguns segundos e acenou que sim. Feng Xin o soltou e deixou que se levantasse, o observando se mover pelo quarto até uma escrivaninha na lateral, onde havia uma jarra e alguns copos. Feng Xin olhou bem para ele, percebendo todos os contornos apesar de estar vestido apropriadamente com sua roupa de dormir, mas sendo o robe de seda fina e leve, ela se moldava.</p><p>Quando Mu Qing voltou para seu lado ele já estava com uma sede diferente e, mesmo não tendo ideia de onde ou em que situação ele estava, pegou o copo e se inclinou para o pôr no chão, puxando Mu Qing pelo braço antes que ele reclamasse da desfeita, o jogando na cama de lado, sobre seu colo e se inclinando para o beijar, o segurando pela nuca e apertando sua coxa diretamente, pele com pele, por o robe ter aberto levemente no ataque.</p><p>Mu Qing se deu ao trabalho de resistir por dois empurrões de ombros antes de o circular com os braços pelo pescoço e relaxar o corpo completamente, aprofundando ele mesmo aquele beijo. Se Feng Xin não entendia o que acontecia até aquele momento, agora ele estava mais perdido ainda, mas não era como se fosse negar algo como aquilo.</p><p>Quando Feng Xin se afastou, Mu Qing sentiu ele mover a mão por dentro de seu robe, o tateando pela lateral do corpo sem pudor ou vergonha, abaixando a cabeça para seu pescoço e o beijando devagar.</p><p>— Feng Xin... espera... — pediu colocando a mão em seu ombro. — Feng Xin...!</p><p>Mas Feng Xin simplesmente o ignorou. Sua mão que acariciava seu corpo se moveu mais uma vez, desta vez apertando sua bunda e o puxando para frente, o jogando sobre o colchão e se colocando de quatro por cima. Mu Qing rangeu os dentes para os beijos e os toques, tentando o afastar do melhor jeito, mas vendo que Feng Xin não iria ceder ou o ouvir, simplesmente gritou irritado, dando uma cotovelada em seu rosto, o fazendo cair para o lado na cama e se levantando com um bufo, puxando o robe de volta para seus ombros e o fechando na frente.</p><p>— Eu falei para esperar! Puta merda! — disse irritado se abaixando para pegar o copo e praticamente o batendo no peito de Feng Xin, o molhando. — Beba essa porcaria!</p><p>— Puta que pariu! Achei que dessa vez você iria aceitar esse tipo de coisa, já que foi quem começou! Precisava me bater?!— reclamou o homem colocando o copo na boca enquanto acariciava o lugar atingido com rosto e Mu Qing cruzou os braços no peito.</p><p>— Eu-... Bem, por hora sim... mas que porra de ataque foi esse? — questionou sentindo o rosto corar e encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>— Não se faça de vítima! Você me beijou primeiro! — disse ele fazendo um bico e abaixando o copo, se sentando direito na cama, com as pernas para fora. — Agora traga sua bunda branca aqui!</p><p>— Eu não vou! Você acha que eu sou o que? — questionou irritado, mas Feng Xin não o deu atenção, esticou o braço e o puxou pela frente do robe, o abrindo de novo e expondo o corpo de Mu Qing.</p><p>O homem ficou tão chocado que não conseguiu sequer reagir, mas Feng Xin não o tocou de novo. Mu Qing franziu o cenho enquanto Feng Xin encarava seu ombros e só conseguiu soltar um murmúrio quando ele o girou e o fez sentar na beira da cama, ao seu lado e se virou para erguer seu cabelo e olhar sua nuca.</p><p>— O que foi? — questionou se virando para trás e Feng Xin tinha uma expressão dolorosa no rosto.</p><p>— Estas cicatrizes... — disse tocando com a ponta do dedo uma na nuca de Mu Qing em forma de meia lua e nas em seus ombros, que pareciam vergões brancos na pele de jade. — Quando as conseguiu? Eu não me lembro delas.</p><p>— Claro que não lembra. — disse Mu Qing com um suspiro. — São relativamente novas.</p><p>— Quando? — questionou propositalmente pesando o tom de cobrança, mas Mu Qing apenas ignorou e se levantou, ajeitando o robe de novo.</p><p>— Não importa. — disse olhando para a porta. — Temos muito o que conversar, na verdade... mas não sobre minhas novas cicatrizes. Por exemplo, você precisa se situar sobre onde estamos. </p><p>— Me situar? O que quer dizer? — questionou franzindo o cenho e Mu Qing puxou os próprios cabelos para frente do corpo, fazendo uma trança rápida.</p><p>— Estamos na seita ChangYao.</p><p>— ChangYao... — repetiu Feng Xin e imediatamente se colocou de pé, avançando para Mu Qing, mas ele deu dois passos para se distanciar.</p><p>Feng Xin apertou os lábios e parou o encarando.</p><p>— Fizeram algo contra você? Foram eles quem fizeram estas cicatrizes? — questionou irritado, mas Mu Qing apenas balançou a cabeça. — Desde quando estamos aqui?</p><p>— Já faz um mês. — disse Mu Qing terminando a trança e soltando um suspiro.</p><p>Ele encarou Feng Xin tentando decidir por onde começar e como dizer tudo de forma a evitar que ele perdesse a cabeça e complicasse mais as coisas.</p><p>Mu Qing voltou a caminhar para a cama e se sentou, batendo a mão no espaço ao lado para Feng Xin, mas ele permaneceu de pé e cruzou os braços no peito. Mu Qing deu de ombros encarando a janela redonda a frente.</p><p>— Há um mês atrás, estavamos na fazenda onde Wanli morava com seu ex-marido. Houve uma batalha para derrotarmos um espírito feroz, mas fomos enganados pelos servos. Na verdade se tratava de um demônio que se alimentava das mulheres oferecidas a ele anualmente e alguns servos que misteriosamente desapareceram mensalmente. Aquele tal Zhu Xintong era um espírito muito parecido com Qi Rong. Não é uma calamidade, mas chega perto por ter consumido muitas pessoas. Suspeito que ele que nos tenha trago aqui.</p><p>— Ele? Porque? — questionou Feng Xin interessado e finalmente se sentando ao lado de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Aparentemente é alguém do meu passado. Não sei como ele chegou a este mundo, mas durante nossa batalha, ele me chamou de Xuan Zhen Jiang-jun e sabia bem quem eu era. Ele era forte, mas eu não sei se já realmente lutei com alguém assim.</p><p>— Ele chega perto do chuva de sangue?</p><p>— Não vamos exagerar também! Há esperança desta vez! — disse Mu Qing franzindo o cenho em uma careta desgostosa. — Ele é um Qi Rong, como eu disse, até mais fraco. — disse Mu Qing estalando a língua. — Não é realmente alguém poderoso, mas tem métodos perigosos. Por isso temos de tomar cuidado.</p><p>— Então... ele quem te feriu assim? — questionou Feng Xin preocupado e colocando a mão no ombro do outro.</p><p>Mu Qing olhou para sua mão e suspirou.</p><p>— Feng Xin, muita coisa aconteceu, tudo bem? Não importa os detalhes. O que é importante é que sabemos quem estamos caçando e o quão forte é. — disse calmamente e Feng Xin franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Você está escondendo algo de mim?</p><p>— Apenas estou tentando explicar o mais breve possível. — disse ele revirando os olhos e Feng Xin estalou a língua recolhendo a mão.</p><p>— Certo, como viemos parar aqui?</p><p>— Depois da batalha, Wanli cuidou de nós e o fogo acabou atraindo cultivadores que passavam pela região. Vendo tanto estrago, eles tentaram cuidar dos que sobreviveram. Quando acordei, estava coberto de ataduras e você ficou dormindo até hoje. Pensei que você fosse morrer e achei melhor garantir um lugar seguro, então, depois de contar que também era cultivador, eles ofereceram para nos trazer aqui e conversamos com o líder da seita. — Mu Qing tombou a cabeça para o lado e revirou os olhos de novo, Feng Xin franziu o cenho. — Digamos que o homem concordou em nos abrigar e ajudar a caçar o demônio. O nome dele é Chang Yasen. Eu não contei que somos deuses, apenas cultivadores que acabaram na fazenda durante o ataque. Ele acredita que nós queremos nos vingar e nos convidou para sermos membros da seita, eu tentei rejeitar, mas ele é muito insistente! Então eu disse que só vamos poder pensar no assunto depois de matar o demônio e nos vingarmos.</p><p>— É uma história plausível. — disse Feng Xin com a mão no queixo e Mu Qing deu de ombros. — Mas este quarto não é muito luxuoso? Todos os discípulos tem quartos assim?</p><p>— Bem... — começou Mu Qing e se virou para Feng Xin. Por um segundo o homem pensou que ele fosse o bater no rosto, mas Mu Qing apenas apertou as mãos no colo. — Digamos que Wanli conseguiu este quarto, na verdade... é uma casa... por estar casada e ter uma filha pequena. É a forma de Chang Yasen mostrar boa vontade para que nós consideremos ficar.</p><p>— Wu Wanli se casou com alguem? — questionou Feng Xin chocado e depois franziu o cenho confuso, ergueu a mão e fez as contas nos dedos. — Mas só passou um mês de sua viuvez!</p><p>— Sim, parabéns por saber contar. Não que eu ache que isso em específico precisasse olhar nos dedos. — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin ergueu a mão como se fosse o dar um tapa, mas pareceu desistir no último segundo e o segurou pelo queixo, se inclinando e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.</p><p>Mu Qing foi pego desprevenido, mas assim que sentiu, se levantou assustado com a mão no rosto quente.</p><p>— O que foi isso? — questionou confuso e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Cansei de você me provocando e dando cortes, agora vou responder com carinho.</p><p>— O que? Que porra de resposta é essa?</p><p>— Olha para sua reação de pânico! É bem melhor que qualquer reação que eu conseguiria se eu te respondesse ou batesse. — provocou Feng Xin e Mu Qing apertou as mãos ao lado do corpo.</p><p>— Esse é um método horrível de provocação! Eu duvido que tenha coragem de fazer em público! Seu idiota!</p><p>— Você ia gostar se eu fizesse em público? — questionou Feng Xin se inclinando para trás e apoiando no cotovelo, apreciando Mu Qing arregalar os olhos e ficar cada vez mais rosa.</p><p>— Seu... — começou Mu Qing, mas Feng Xin não deixou que ele terminasse.</p><p>Aproveitando a pulseira de prata esquecida nos pulsos, ele criou uma corda espiritual e puxou. Mu Qing estava distraído demais para reagir e tropeçou para frente algumas vezes, caindo por cima de Feng Xin.</p><p>— Porque você está tão estranho? — questionou Mu Qing em seus braços, tentando sair como um gato irritado. — Para de me agarrar assim!</p><p>— Você não gosta? — questionou com um sorriso nos lábios e riu quando Mu Qing apenas conseguiu responder com um "arg" em uma última tentativa de se libertar, parando de lutar consternado e com um bico nos lábios. — Imaginei que gostasse.</p><p>— Odeio você. — disse Mu Qing entre dentes e Feng Xin deu tapinhas em sua cabeça. — Para com isso! Agora! Idiota!</p><p>— Você começou com isso! — disse Feng Xin e Mu Qing lhe deu tapas no braço. — Certo, chega. — disse segurando as mãos de Mu Qing. — Vamos conversar a sério agora sobre a gente.</p><p>— O que tem para conversar? — bufou Mu Qing o empurrando e se soltando, ficando de pé de novo.</p><p>— Mu Qing... — chamou Feng Xin em um suspiro parecendo realmente cansado e se sentando direito. — Eu quero conversar a sério. Já tem um tempo que isso me incomoda e estive me contendo. E vamos ser sinceros, se cada crise que a gente passar respondermos descontando tudo que guardamos com o passar dos dias de uma vez, vamos perder o controle e a cara uma hora dessas!</p><p>— Ninguém está te impedindo de falar nada. Eu apenas não entendi seu ponto. E como assim perder o controle e a cara uma hora?</p><p>— Mu Qing, não olhe para mim como se fosse inocente, o que a gente fez desde que eu acordei? — questionou Feng Xin, mas ele não queria que Mu Qing realmente respondesse, apenas vê-lo corar foi o bastante para situar o outro no que falava. — E não que eu precise ficar pontuando cada momento, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Você está fingindo ridiculamente e dessa vez eu não vou permitir que fuja! — começou Feng Xin e Mu Qing tencionou o corpo.</p><p>— O que? — questionou confuso e Feng Xin sustentou seu olhar.</p><p>— Eu posso admitir que é por estamos nesses corpos ou a desculpa que quiser inventar do porquê de tudo isso. Francamente? Para mim, tanto faz. — disse Feng Xin gesticulando com a mão. — Mas... como eu disse na hospedaria, eu não me arrependo de ter beijado você, assim como não me arrependo de ter feito isso de novo agora. Eu sou impulsivo sim, mas não consigo sentir um pingo se culpa ou constrangimento por toda vez que toquei você.</p><p>— O que você quer dize? Seja direto. — disse Mu Qing franzindo a sobrancelha, se afastando um passo assustado e Feng Xin puxou e soltou o ar.</p><p>— Estamos presos aqui. Estamos juntos aqui. Sabemos o queremos um do outro. — começou Feng Xin desviando o olhar. — Pelo menos, enquanto estivermos aqui, você não acha que seria tudo bem ceder a essas vontades? Não estou dizendo para andamos de mãos dadas por ai ou ficamos nos beijando como Dianxia e chuva de sangue fazem como se não possuíssem qualquer vergonha... mas... ao menos a noite, ou quando estivermos sozinhos...— Feng Xin voltou a o olhar, as sobrancelhas baixas em um pedido. — Podermos ficar assim...você sabe... como agora... — Feng Xin viu que Mu Qing ficou ainda mais tenso, seus ombros se ergueram e ele esticou os braços ao lado do corpo. Ele engoliu em seco com medo de ser realmente rejeitado, mas não aguentava mais aquela situação. — Se quer um motivo que ajude a missão, eu vou me concentrar melhor se eu souber que poderei tocar você em algum momento sem ter de fazer todo um esquema para isso. Eu já não consigo nem pensar em desculpas pra quando te toco ou te trago para perto. Menos ainda eu consigo me controlar a cada vez que você permite isso.</p><p>— Era isso que você vinha fazendo? Esquemas para me tocar?</p><p>— Não finja que não percebeu! — chiou fazendo um bico e Mu Qing deu de ombros. — Você é teimoso demais, Mu Qing...e eu... Não tenho saco ou psicológico para ficar brincando de caçar você o tempo todo e ao mesmo tempo me preocupar com um inimigo escondido.</p><p>— O que você quer exatamente?</p><p>— Que você seja menos teimoso quando estamos sozinhos.</p><p>— Eu não sou teimoso.</p><p>— Ah, não? — questionou Feng Xin se levantando e Mu Qing deu um passo para trás. — Porque está fugindo de mim então?</p><p>— Você parece que vai me atacar. — disse francamente e Feng Xin sorriu ladino.</p><p>— E porque faz essa cara como se tivesse medo disso? — questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Se eu fosse te atacar de verdade, você não hesitaria em me bater se não quisesse e eu nunca faria nada que você realmente não quisesse. Está com medo de que?</p><p>— Em primeiro lugar, porque você acha que eu quero isso? — questionou olhando para o lado, sem coragem de o encarar e Feng Xin bufou.</p><p>— Se não quisesse você já teria arrancado minhas mãos há muito tempo e nunca me daria espaço para avançar. Eu conheço você muito bem.</p><p>— Eu não dou espaço. — disse teimoso e Feng Xin esticou a mão, a colocando em sua cintura.</p><p>Mu Qing estava ciente que aquela era a oportunidade de provar seu ponto de não querer, mas depois de virar o rosto várias vezes apenas suspirou vencido dando por si mesmo passos para se aproximar, olhando para o chão.</p><p>— Teimoso. — repetiu Feng Xin e Mu Qing sentiu aquilo cair em sua cabeça como uma pedra. — Porque você é tão difícil?</p><p>— Se acha tão complicado lidar comigo porque não desiste? — questionou irritado. — Eu sou desse jeito! E eu não vou me desculpar por isso!</p><p>— Não quero que se desculpe. — disse Feng Xin baixo e segurando a ponta de seu cabelo. — Eu gosto desse seu jeito, mesmo que também me estresse. — admitiu e Mu Qing virou o rosto.</p><p>— Se gosta, então eu não entendo toda essa conversa. Você já faz o que quer comigo, de qualquer jeito.</p><p>— Eu só quero que você esteja ciente que é intencional e que não tenho desculpas a não ser fazer essas coisas porque eu gosto de tocar você. Mas eu repito o que você quiser que eu diga se isso significar continuar fazendo. — Feng Xin soltou o cabelo de Mu Qing e ergueu o olhar para seus olhos. — E talvez sabendo disso, você também tome iniciativa sabendo que pode. Você tem a cara mais fina, estou te dando essa mão.</p><p>Mu Qing estreitou os olhos para ele e Feng Xin sorriu pequeno.</p><p>Apesar de parecer uma provocação, ele estava sendo completamente sincero. Ele queria aquilo e queria que Mu Qing reagisse e fizesse o que queria também.</p><p>— Quer fazer como antigamente. — disse Mu Qing sem desviar o olhar e soltando o ar preso, relaxando os ombros.</p><p>— Bem, mais ou menos, nós podemos ver termos melhores, você só tem que concor-...</p><p>Mu Qing não deixou que ele terminasse.</p><p>Suas mãos se moveram para seu rosto, o segurando pelas bochechas e o beijando lentamente nos lábios, o calando definitivamente.</p><p>Ele nunca concordaria com aquilo em voz alta.</p><p>Ele jamais deixaria que sua boca concordasse com algo tão cruel como aquilo.</p><p>Feng Xin o queria, ele sabia. Ele o queria também. Ele tinha de ser um idiota e cego para não perceber as várias tentativas do outro o tocar e era ridículo chamar cada interação estranha entre eles de acaso quando era claramente intencionais, mesmo que nenhum admitisse verbalmente até aquele momento.</p><p>Eles já estiveram naquela situação antes, era natural voltar.</p><p>Mas Mu Qing não era o mesmo de antes. Ele sabia bem o que se passava em seu coração e como aquele acordo iria o ferir mais que uma espada!</p><p>Mas mesmo assim cedeu.</p><p>Mesmo assim suspirou quando Feng Xin o virou, o empurrou ainda com os lábios juntos para o deitar na cama e se colocou sobre si, aprofundando o beijo e o tocando sem qualquer pudor. Ele fechou os olhos engolindo a percepção que estava sendo usado e usando Feng Xin quando sentiu suas roupas serem levemente abertas e fingiu não serem suas mãos a agarrarem o corpo alheio de volta.</p><p>Quando Feng Xin pareceu cansar de o beijar e olhou em seus olhos, inebriado de vontade e prazer, ainda conseguiu sorrir. Ainda conseguiu tocar o rosto bonito e deixar que ele visse claramente refletido em seus olhos o quanto ele adorava aquelas feições. O quanto ele o queria também.</p><p>Porque era aquela a verdade.</p><p>Mu Qing queria Feng Xin por inteiro, de corpo a coração, mas se apenas fosse lhe dado o corpo, ele aceitaria de bom grado, mesmo que fosse apenas durante aquela missão. Mesmo que tivessem um tempo para se despedirem e fingirem que nada aconteceu.</p><p>Ainda valeria a pena. Cada pedaço. Cada memória. Ele poderia às reviver por anos quando tudo acabasse ao invés de remoer as confusas e antigas.</p><p>— Mu Qing... nós podemos... — começou Feng Xin tateando seu corpo de novo, mas Mu Qing segurou sua mão</p><p>— Ainda não. — disse em meio a um suspiro e abrindo os olhos para o olhar. — Preciso de meu poder espiritual por alguns dias ainda.</p><p>— Não estamos em uma seita? Você pode sair um tempo... estamos relativamente seguros. — tentou Feng Xin entrelaçando os dedos e movendo a boca pelo ombro alheio.</p><p>— Não... eu preciso para outra coisa... — disse engasgado e Feng Xin piscou pelo seu tom, se afastando um pouco para o olhar.</p><p>— Outra coisa? — questionou confuso e Mu Qing abaixou as sobrancelhas o tocando no rosto.</p><p>— Feng Xin...</p><p>— Que outra coisa? Porque está fazendo essa porra de cara preocupada? O que você não está me contando? — questionou se afastando e Mu Qing apertou os lábios.</p><p>— Feng Xin... não foi sua culpa, ok? — tentou o olhando e Feng Xin ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Por favor, não se culpe...</p><p>— Me culpar? — questionou e Mu Qing se sentou quando Feng Xin se levantou da cama. — Mu Qing, fala de uma vez, porra!</p><p>— Feng Xin...</p><p>— FALA!</p><p>— Você teve um desvio de qi. — disse olhando firmemente para seu rosto, sentindo frio pelo corpo parcialmente descoberto. — Você...— Mu Qing engoliu em seco. — Você foi quem mais destruiu a fazenda e emanou a energia corrompida que chamou os cultivadores.</p><p>— Eu...? — questionou franzindo o cenho e Mu Qing acenou que sim. — Não faça piadas deste tipo, meu cultivo já está em um nível que eu não preciso me preocupar com isso!</p><p>— Sim, em teoria... mas... você é humano agora... — disse Mu Qing sem forças para continuar sustentando o olhar e encarando o colchão. — Tem quanto tempo que você não cultiva? E toda essa situação estressante... perdemos muito o controle de nossos núcleos nas lutar por medo de morrer...você... você estava mentalmente instável...</p><p>— Isso... — Feng Xin começou, mas franziu o cenho.</p><p>Tinha alguns fleches de memória confusos e, se parasse para pensar nos dias que antecederam a luta, sentia seu núcleo estranho, como se ficasse mais quente e dando pontadas em seu peito. E seu humor também não estava dos melhores, começando a gritar muito fácil.</p><p>Ele olhou para Mu Qing de novo, o robe estava caído de novo por seus ombros, revelando os vergões.</p><p>— Quem me parou foi você? — questionou e Mu Qing acenou que sim. — E nós lutamos a sério?</p><p>— Foi...</p><p>— Eu machuquei você? — questionou e Mu Qing abaixou a cabeça. — EU MACHUQUEI VOCÊ?</p><p>— NÃO! — disse ele erguendo o rosto. — Lutamos de igual! Eu queria desacordar você no começo, mas acabamos trocando golpes desarmados. Você... Você me arranhou um pouco nos ombros e no pescoço, mas foi quando eu comecei a usar minha energia espiritual para equilibrar a sua. Não foi tão ruim... estas marcas vão sumir.... Um dia... — disse erguendo o rosto. — Feng Xin, não faça essa cara!</p><p>— Você pretendia me contar? — questionou entre dentes e Mu Qing acenou que sim.</p><p>— Quando eu precisasse equilibrar seu qi de novo. Por isso eu estava dormindo com você. Eu troco energia espiritual com seu corpo durante a noite.</p><p>— Se eu tivesse demorado mais para acordar, você teria me falado?</p><p>— Eu... não sei... — confessou encolhendo o corpo. — Eu sabia que se culparia... eu não queria que sentisse isso. Não foi sua culpa...</p><p>Feng Xin sentiu os punhos tremendo.</p><p>Sua vontade era de bater em alguma coisa ou gritar a todo pulmão. Mas olhando para Mu Qing tão encolhido, ele apenas conseguia pensar em quantas noites ele havia passado tentando equilibrar sua energia espiritual.</p><p>Um mês... Ele havia ficado naquela seita por um mês! Com Mu Qing sobre ele, o curando!!! Ele mal processou aquela informação devidamente, mas parando para pensar, ele havia ficado um mês em coma!</p><p>Ele passou uma mão por seu rosto.</p><p>Muita coisa deveria ter acontecido naquele tempo... e ele sequer perguntou de Wu Wanli e Guang direito!</p><p>Ele se sentia horrivel.</p><p>E se as tivesse machucado em seu surto? Foi ele quem matou o marido de Wu Wanli?</p><p>— Feng Xin... — chamou Mu Qing na cama ainda, parecendo preparado para levantar, mas Feng Xin ergueu uma mão em rejeição.</p><p>— Fique ai. — comandou e Mu Qing apertou os labios.</p><p>— Eu ia te contar... se fosse pertinente... de qualquer jeito, iria te convencer a cultivar quando acordasse e então ficaria tudo bem... Me desculpa...</p><p>Feng Xin apertou os olhos.</p><p>Aquele pedido de desculpas ecoando em seus ouvidos soava errado. Mu Qing não devia desculpas a ele. Feng Xin lhe devia a vida! E se ele, por acaso, não contasse o que aconteceu, Feng Xin sabia que era porque ele acreditava ser o melhor. Mesmo que Feng Xin estivesse irritado por ele tentar escolher por ele, ainda entendia que ele não fazia por mal. Com um suspiro ele caminhou até a cama de novo e se jogou de joelhos entre as pernas de Mu Qing, caindo no chão e o abraçando pela cintura, deitando a cabeça em sua coxa.</p><p>— Obrigado. — disse franco e Mu Qing ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, surpreso. — Obrigado por ter salvado minha vida e cuidado de mim esse tempo todo.</p><p>Ao ouvir isso, aos poucos, Mu Qing relaxou, soltando o ar e movendo devagar os dedos pelo cabelo de Feng Xin, que fechou os olhos se acomodando melhor naquela posição.</p><p>— Apenas fico feliz de você estar bem agora... — respondeu sincero, desviando o olhar para a janela.</p><p>Por enquanto, tudo ficaria bem.</p><p> </p><p>[~extra~]</p><p>— Feng Xin... — chamou Mu Qing depois de alguns instantes e o homem ergueu a cabeça para o olhar. — Sua boca tem um gosto horrível!</p><p>— Eu fiquei um mês dormindo, o que esperava? — questionou batendo uma mão na lateral do quadril de Mu Qing, que bufou revirando os olhos. — Você me beijou primeiro! Lembrando!</p><p>— Foi um momento emocional! — se defendeu e Feng Xin riu. — Não ria! Você estava dormindo por muito tempo!</p><p>— Exatamente! Não vou aceitar essa crítica diante disso! — disse Feng Xin erguendo o nariz de forma petulante e riu ao ver Mu Qing franzir o dele e fazer uma careta. — Hum... sua boca ainda tem gosto ruim?</p><p>— Claro! — chiou Mu Qing e Feng Xin sorriu , se levantando e o empurrando na cama, o fazendo gritar surpreso ao cair deitado.</p><p>— Então não vai fazer diferença me beijar de novo. — disse sorrindo abertamente de forma maliciosa e Mu Qing arregalou os olhos antes de ter os lábios tomados com vontade por Feng Xin de novo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[Oi genteeeeee. Então, esse é um dos meus capítulos de conforto, onde eles assumem que há algo acontecendo. Espero que vcs gostem dele tanto quanto eu kkkk. De qualquer forma, semana que vem tem cap como normalmente! Até la!]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Calmaria: parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feng Xin se acostuma e se atualiza sobre o que perdeu durante o coma.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Descupem por ter sumido! Mentira, sumi mesmo, vão fazer o que? Espero que tenham sentido minha falta, se não vou interpretar isso como um ataque pessoal porque eu preciso de amor e carinho para continaur postando. Espero que estejam todos bem!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já deveria ter duas semanas que ele estava acordado e Feng Xin andava pela casa ansioso. Não sabia onde nada ficava naquele lugar e, depois de Mu Qing ser chamado para fazer algo que ele não tinha ideia do que se tratava, como todos os dias, — e ninguém parecia interessado em o atualizar sobre o que acontecia — havia ficado por conta de Guang enquanto Wu Wanli saia. O problema era: ele não sabia o que fazer!</p><p>Podia ser pai, mas o tempo que mais ficou com Cuocuo foi quando ele tentou o morder até a morte! Como ele poderia saber cuidar de uma criança humana? Sua sorte era que a menina não dava trabalho, andava pela casa e colocava algumas coisas na boca, mas fora tirar coisas perigosas do caminho, ele não tinha muito o que fazer. Wanli havia dito a ele que não precisava a alimentar, trocar e nem a pega no colo, mas ele queria poder dar algo para ela comer! Ele sentia que estava em dívida com todos ali! Mas ele não achava nada naquela casa!</p><p>No primeiro dia que acordou ele havia aproveitado a oportunidade para beijar Mu Qing o quanto queria e admirar o fato de que ele estava bem e vivo, mesmo que o deus tivesse tido um desvio de qi, ainda sentia valeu a pena se isso foi a chave para poder ter aquilo.</p><p>Nos dias seguintes, por outro lado, a ficha pareceu começar a cair de verdade.</p><p>Ele sentia o corpo fraco. Era irritante, sem mais nem menos, as pernas cederam e ele cair de joelhos no chão e assustar Wanli, que era quem ficava a maior parte do tempo com ele, cuidando dele como uma enfermeira. Ele havia até sido proibido de segurar Guang se fosse andar naqueles primeiros dias. Agora ele podia, mas apenas se tivesse mais alguém no local para salvar a menina, do contrário, ela ficaria no chão, engatinhando ou andando.</p><p>Ele achava aquilo um absurdo! Ele era um deus e o tratavam como criança!</p><p>Mas ele não podia lutar quando mal se aguentava de pé.</p><p>A única parte boa daquela fraqueza era o fato de todos os dias Mu Qing se deitar com ele. Não para cumprir qualquer acordo que tinham feito no primeiro dia sobre se permitirem mais toques e intimidade, mas para tentar amenizar o efeito de seu núcleo desestabilizado em seu corpo, usando a própria energia.</p><p>Com o passar dos dias ele percebeu que, mesmo que não o explicasse o que fazia, Mu Qing tinha muito o que fazer. Saia cedo todos os dias para a seita que os tinha acolhido e, fosse o que fosse que o pediam para fazer, não era um trabalho simples e sem gasto de energia. Ele não tinha força física para ficar acordado durante a noite e se Feng Xin conseguisse roubar um ou dois beijos era muito, pois Mu Qing dava prioridade a sua recuperação.</p><p>Para ajudar, Feng Xin havia voltado a cultivar. Horas treinando artes marciais, escrita e meditação tinham ajudado bastante em sua recuperação e, durante todos aqueles dias que ficou inválido e praticamente de cama, ele se sentia muito grato por tudo que Mu Qing fazia por eles.</p><p>Ele havia dado um lar a Wanli e Guang. Havia salvado suas vida, os garantido comida e um teto para dormir. Ele se empenhava em ser prestativo no trabalho que o líder da seita o havia dado e, mesmo que Feng Xin não possuísse permissão de sair e passear, ouvia vozes de estranhos em sua casa e todos, sem exceção, o chamavam respeitosamente de Ancião Mu.</p><p>Feng Xin se sentia em dívida. E aquele sentimento era irritante. Então sempre que podia, tentava fazer algo por Mu Qing. Fosse arrumar seus cabelos, ajudá-lo a se vestir ou o servir na hora das refeições, ele fazia. E quando não tinha nada daquilo para ser feito e percebia que Wanli não estava presente, ele apenas o abraçava sem qualquer motivo, apenas para ter certeza que estava por perto e que toda aquela repentina paz e estabilidade era real.</p><p>E era real. Mu Qing ali era real. Wanli e Guang eram reais. Suas noites tranquilas de sono abraçados a aquele homem sem qualquer outra intenção a não ser estar perto, eram reais. E ele se sentia grato de uma forma que não conseguiria explicar ou retribuir em mil anos ou sete reencarnações.</p><p>Por seu novo comportamento, até mesmo as brigas haviam diminuído. Se implicar era normal, mas não brigavam. Quando as coisas pareciam sair dos trilhos, Feng Xin olhava fundo nos olhos de Mu Qing e simplesmente parava. E sem ninguém para gritar de volta, Mu Qing não continuava também. Não muitos minutos depois estavam bem de novo.</p><p>Era estranho pensar que mudaram daquele jeito. Mas se pensar que experiências intensas aproximavam as pessoas, eles definitivamente haviam tido sua cota naquele mundo para aprenderem a conviver de um jeito melhor e mais maduro. Ele quase viu Mu Qing morrer uma vez, e a dor que sentiu foi tão dilacerante que se tornou a gota d'água para perder seu controle mental e estabilidade emocional, desencadeando por definitivo o desvio de qi.</p><p>Ele não queria sentir aquilo de novo.</p><p>Não queria o ver longe de novo.</p><p>E com o perigo eminente de que poderia acontecer de novo e que talvez não fossem fortes o bastante para saírem vivos da próxima, era melhor cuidar do tempo que tinham até acontecer. E Feng Xin estava empenhado em fazer dar certo daquela vez, mesmo que Mu Qing teimasse as vezes e ficasse de pirraça, aos poucos sentia que ele também cedia.</p><p>— Merda! Onde está o leite nessa porra? — questionou abrindo o armário, pelo que parecia, a terceira vez.</p><p>Ele olhou ao redor pela milésima vez e respirou fundo ao se sentar no chão da cozinha, flexionando a perna e apoiando o braço nela. A casa era boa, ele tinha de admitir. Os móveis eram de qualidade, os robes nos quartos eram finos e confortáveis, tinham comida e muito espaço.</p><p>Quando ficou sozinho com Guang, no primeiro dia que teve permissão de sair da cama, havia saído com a menina em um tour pelo lugar. Tinha o total de três quartos, um deles de casal, outros dois de solteiro, sendo que a diferença para saber isso era apenas o tipo de cama, de resto era muito parecido. Tinham uma grande sala de recepções, uma área para refeições, uma cozinha, uma casa de banho e lavagem em um pátio aberto e interno com uma espécie de jardim de inverno e uma área externa verde. Não era como os palácios que haviam morado por praticamente a vida inteira, mas era muito bom.</p><p>Feng Xin se questionava com frequência como haviam conseguido aquilo e que tipo de trabalho Mu Qing tinha de fazer para conseguir tal favor do mestre da seita. Mas ninguém o falava sobre nada. Feng Xin queria não pensar muito em possibilidades horríveis, mas depois de tudo que tinham experimentado naquele mundo, ele tinha medo sobre o que Mu Qing havia se submetido para poder terem aquela casa.</p><p>E ele se sentia frustrado diante da realidade de que não tinha forças ainda — e não teria por um bom tempo — para proteger Mu Qing.</p><p>Sem falar que tinha aquela grande questão sobre o novo marido de Wu Wanli! A mulher havia se casado de novo, mas em duas semanas, Feng Xin não ouviu ou viu ninguém naquela casa. Na realidade, a própria mulher mal ficava durante a tarde, saindo sempre no mesmo horário com o cabelo firmemente preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ele suspeitava que talvez o homem fosse muito ocupado, ou talvez houvesse tomado Wu Wanli como segunda esposa, apenas podendo a ver durante as tardes. Mas o que não fazia sentido naquilo tudo era que, mesmo sendo marido de Wu Wanli, o homem não havia a presenteado com uma casa, a obrigando a permanecer com ele e Mu Qing naquela.</p><p>Não que Feng Xin achasse ruim, a mulher era divertida e fácil de conversar. Feng Xin estava mais incomodado com o péssimo gosto para homens de Wu Wanli.</p><p>— Bruuun... — balbuciou Guang tentando ficar de pé, se apoiando em sua perna e Feng Xin sorriu estendendo a mão para a ajudar, mas ela se jogou sobre sua palma, rindo quando Feng Xin a pegou no colo.</p><p>— Quem será seu novo pai em, jovem senhorita? — questionou movendo os dedos na barriga da criança que moveu os membros rechonchudos alegremente.</p><p>— Shizun! — disse uma voz masculina em outro cômodo e Feng Xin franziu o cenho. — Shizun é tão bonito! As moças suspiram quando o veem na cidade.</p><p>— Por favor, Dasong, pare de falar besteiras. — pediu a voz impaciente de Mu Qing e Feng Xin imediatamente se colocou de pé. — Estamos aqui para suas lições extras. Feng Xin deve estar dormindo com Guang, seja silencioso.</p><p>— Sênior Feng já está finalmente acordado? — questionou a voz desconhecida animadamente.</p><p>— Não me agarre! Se porte devidamente! — repreendeu Mu Qing e Feng Xin encolheu com o som de golpe. — Ninguém neste lugar te deu qualquer limite não é?</p><p>— Não. O shizun terá de me concertar! — disse o rapaz corajosamente.</p><p>Feng Xin entrou na sala de recepção e viu Mu Qing de costas, virado para um rapaz que não deveria ter mais de 17 anos que sorria abertamente, mesmo estando sentado sobre as pernas. Seus cabelos eram ondulados, a pele queimada de sol, até mais que a sua e ele se vestia com robes claramente finos. Feng Xin poderia dizer que era um jovem mestre apenas por sua aparência, mas por sua posição submissa diante de Mu Qing, Feng Xin quase podia ver um rabo de cachorro abanando atrás do garoto e riu.</p><p>Mu Qing de imediato olhou para trás e arregalou os olhos ao ir até ele.</p><p>— Feng Xin! O que faz fora da cama? — questionou irritado o agarrando pelo braço. — Você quer dificultar a própria recuperação?</p><p>— Eu dormi pela porra de um mês, Mu Qing, eu não preciso ficar deitado. — respondeu e olhou para Guang. — Você concorda, jovem senhorita?</p><p>Guang apenas balançou as mãos em direção a Mu Qing, tentando pegar as duas longas mechas soltas de seu cabelo preso firmemente em um rabo de cavalo. Mu Qing respirou fundo e soltou a respiração, abrindo a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o rapaz ajoelhado foi mais rápido.</p><p>— Sênior Feng! Vejo que já se encontra em plena saúde! — cumprimentou o garoto sem se mover e erguendo os braços em uma reverência. — É um prazer finalmente conhecer o sênior Feng!</p><p>— Sênior Feng? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo uma sobrancelha surpreso e divertido.</p><p>— Dasong, pode se levantar. São modos se apresentar de joelhos, estando você em uma posição acima de Feng Xin? — repreendeu Mu Qing olhando o rapaz, que imediatamente se colocou de pé e se aproximou.</p><p>— Shizun me mandou ficar de joelhos e eu apenas obedeço. Se me der a ordem, eu me ergo. Este discípulo é obediente. — disse o rapaz parando um passo atrás de Mu Qing e erguendo os braços em arco de novo. — Sênior Feng, é muito bom o ver em plena saúde. Estive aguardando muito tempo por conhecer pessoalmente o precioso amigo de meu estimado shizun! Sou Chang DaSong, primogênito do clã Chang e herdeiro da seita ChangYao.</p><p>— Ora... — disse Feng Xin abaixando a cabeça para o rapaz o melhor que pode por ter uma criança nos braços e, quando ergueu, o rapaz acenou com a cabeça. — É um prazer jovem mestre, me perdoe por não recebê-lo apropriadamente, eu não esperava visitas.</p><p>— Não se preocupe com ele, Feng Xin. — disse Mu Qing esticando os braços para Guang, a pegando no colo e dando as costas para Feng Xin. — Dasong vá a cozinha e me traga as tigelas de água que usamos ontem em seu treinamento na seita.</p><p>— Sim, Shizun. — disse o rapaz o cumprimentando e cumprimentando Feng Xin também ao correr para dentro da casa.</p><p>Feng Xin o acompanhou com o olhar e, quando o viu sumir, esticou o pescoço e soprou a nuca de Mu Qing. Como esperado, o homem na sua frente retesou o corpo completamente e Feng Xin riu ao andar para trás e não ser acertado pelo soco de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Feng Xin! — chiou Mu Qing tentando o acertar mais algumas vezes, mas não conseguindo muito com aquilo por estar com Guang no colo, apenas desistiu e ouvindo irritado o outro rir. — DaSong não pode ver isso!</p><p>— Ele não vai ver. — assegurou o homem.</p><p>— O que foi? Porque isso agora?</p><p>— Nada, apenas achei que seria bom te provocar. — disse sinceramente e Mu Qing estreitou os olhos. — Mas falando sério, Shizun?</p><p>— Sim. Não há nada demais nisso. — disse com desdém, brincando com os dedos de Guang.</p><p>— Ele é o herdeiro da seita que estávamos procurando... eu dormi um mês, não três anos. O que aconteceu? — questionou seguindo Mu Qing para fora e se sentando ao seu lado nos degraus que davam para a área verde na frente da casa.</p><p>— Sênior Feng! — chamou Chang Dasong chegando com um balde e duas tigelas. — Vai observar meu treino hoje? — questionou animado e Feng Xin ergueu a sobrancelha.</p><p>— Acho que sim. — disse olhando para Mu Qing questionando se podia, mas ele apenas deu de ombros ao acomodar Guang em seus braços para que ela relaxasse.</p><p>— Se concentre, Chang Dasong. — alertou Mu Qing severamente e o rapaz se prostrou de joelhos ao colocar as tigelas no chão e as encher de água.</p><p>— Afinidade elemental? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo a sobrancelha. — Não é muito velho para fazer este exercício? — disse confuso e Mu Qing o olhou como se ele dissesse exatamente o que ele pensava.</p><p>— Ele é! Ele tem quinze anos! Até hoje não fizeram o teste de afinidade! Francamente! — disse Mu Qing irritado e Chang Dasong encolheu os ombros.</p><p>— Este discípulo decepcionou shizun. — disse o rapaz e Mu Qing soltou o ar.</p><p>— Eu já disse a você que não é culpa sua, mas de seus professores anteriores! — disse Mu Qing visivelmente agitado e fazendo Guang se encolher pelo tom de voz violento.</p><p>— O que os professores dele estavam fazendo até hoje? — questionou Feng Xin confuso.</p><p>— As vontades dele, óbvio! — disse Mu Qing revirando os olhos. — Ele é mimado desde o nascimento! Nenhum tinha pulso firme com ele. Comparecia às aulas quando queria, aprendia apenas o que interessava.</p><p>— Mas não fazer um teste de afinidade elemental pode afetar todo o cultivo! — disse Feng Xin franzindo o cenho. — Que tipo de método e técnicas ensinaram para ele?</p><p>— O básico do básico. — Suspirou Mu Qing. — Ele não tem paciência em exercícios de foco e ninguém foi rigoroso o bastante para o obrigar. — disse Mu Qing sem esconder a revolta e Feng Xin apoiou o queixo na mão. — Dasong, se concentre!</p><p>— Sim, shizun! Este discípulo pede perdão. — disse o rapaz colocando a mão sobre a água e Feng Xin o observou por um tempo sentindo a pena aprofundar em seu coração a cada segundo.</p><p>Na testa de Chang Dasong já havia gotas de suor e suas mãos tremiam pelo esforço.</p><p>— Mu Qing, acho que você deveria tentar outra coisa. Ele mal consegue fazer o poder espiritual circular... — observou Feng Xin e o rapaz parou o que fazia, respirando com dificuldade.</p><p>— Perdão, sênior Feng. — Pediu o Chang Dasong olhando para o chão. — Normalmente eu consigo me concentrar, mas hoje eu estou distraído...</p><p>— Distraído? — questionou Feng Xin e o rapaz ergueu o rosto com uma expressão brilhante.</p><p>— Sim! Eu finalmente conheço o sênior Feng! — disse alegre e Feng Xin arregalou os olhos surpreso e ouvindo Mu Qing soltar um som impaciente da garganta. — Eu ouvi muito de meu shizun sobre as habilidades do sênior Feng Nanyang! Ele até mesmo disse que eu aprenderia melhor com o senhor, mas... — Chang Dasong se abaixou, tocando a testa no chão. — Eu devo recusar! Eu escolhi meu shizun! Ele é belo, poderoso e gentil com este discípulo! Estou contente com shizun Mu Fuyao!</p><p>— Gentil? — questionou Feng Xin e Mu Qing deu de ombros. — Isso é algo que eu não ouço muito sobre Mu Qing. — disse rindo.</p><p>— Cala a boca! — chiou Mu Qing dando uma cotovelada em Feng Xin, que apenas riu de novo voltando a olhar para o garoto que parecia ainda mais brilhante. — Pelos deuses... porque essa expressão, Dasong?</p><p>— Shizun é realmente próximo de sênior Feng! — disse o rapaz sorrindo com as mãos sobre o colo. — Ele te chama pelo nome de nascimento!</p><p>Mu Qing piscou algumas vezes e passou a mão no rosto. Feng Xin ao seu lado soltou um "pff" escondendo a boca com o punho.</p><p>Para bem da verdade, eles se conheciam há muitos anos, desde antes de terem idade para receber nomes de cortesia e, quando foram para a montanha cultivar com Xie Lian, os mestres e anciãos não acreditavam que os discípulos precisassem de nomes de cortesia, por ser algo mundano e desnecessário para o caminho do cultivo puro.</p><p>Mesmo que Feng Xin não tivesse se cultivado com os mesmos métodos — usando os de sua própria família — por estar no mesmo local e sendo o guarda costas do príncipe herdeiro, não achou que merecia um nome quando seu Dianxia não o possuía. Então, nenhum dos três tinha qualquer nome de cortesia a oferecer. Quando se tornaram deuses, haviam adotado nomes diferentes para os fiéis se referirem de forma mais respeitosa. Por tudo aquilo, Feng Xin não estranhou Mu Qing ter usado seu nome de deus para apresentar a seita como sendo o de cortesia, aceitando naturalmente pelo costume.</p><p>— Sênior Feng, meu pai ofereceu esta casa a você como prova de boa fé e presente de boas vindas. Ela é de seu agrado? — Questionou o rapaz mudando a posição e se sentando mais despojadamente no chão para conversarem.</p><p>Feng Xin viu Mu Qing mudar a expressão para aquela mudança de posição, mas antes que ele dissesse algo Feng Xin colocou a mão em seu ombro.</p><p>— Vamos, eu acabei de acordar. Me deixe conversar com alguém animado como o jovem mestre. — pediu e Mu Qing o olhou estreitando os olhos e estalou a língua.</p><p>— Tudo bem. Tanto faz. — disse Mu Qing se levantando. — Colocarei Guang para dormir.</p><p>— Mn. — respondeu Feng Xin o vendo se afastar e se voltando para Chang Dasong. — Me conte, jovem mestre, porque você quis este Mu Qing como seu shizun?</p><p>— Porque? — repetiu o garoto cruzando os braços no peito e inclinando a cabeça para o outro lado. — Na verdade, eu me aproximei dele inicialmente por o achar bonito em um festival, mas ele não de deu muita atenção. — disse ele rindo. — Achei que ele tinha minha idade ou algo próximo, eu fui descortês e desrespeito com o ancião Mu. Mas ele não me culpa, uma prova de sua gentileza!</p><p>— Ancião Mu, em... — repetiu Feng Xin apoiando o rosto na mão e olhando com interesse e curiosidade para o rapaz. — E depois? Lembro daquele festival, eu não vi você.</p><p>— Eu estava apenas de passagem, sênior Feng. Apenas para cuidar de alguns bandidos, mas eles escaparam. — explicou o rapaz. — Alguns dias depois eu reencontrei shizun em uma fazenda completamente ferido. Por sorte eu o reconheci e pude intervir ao seu favor. Saber que ele é um cultivador ao ponto de lutar com Zhu Xintong e vencer foi uma agradável surpresa! Penso que foi o destino que o colocou em meu caminho!</p><p>— E desde então você tem sido ensinado por ele?</p><p>— Na verdade... eu estava implorando para que shizun me aceitasse a maior parte do tempo. —- disse ele sem parecer ter um pingo de vergonha sobre aquilo. — Pedi a meu pai para receber os amigos de shizun em nossa seita e desse a eles uma casa para provar minha boa vontade. Depois de saber das habilidades do shizun e do sênior Feng, meu pai ficou muito animado também, então o presenteou com esta casa.</p><p>— Ah, isso faz sentido agora. — observou Feng Xin e Chang Dasong sorriu. — Depois da casa, Mu Qing o aceitou então.</p><p>— Hum... na verdade não. — disse o rapaz se balançando para os lados animado. — Devo a senhora Feng por isso! Ela me recebeu um dia e interviu ao meu favor. Eu devo tudo a ela! — disse o rapaz e Feng Xin tentou não franzir o cenho para aquilo.</p><p>Senhora Feng...</p><p>Feng Xin não era tão burro. Ele achou suspeita aquela história de casamento por inteira e agora ele entendia o que acontecia. Fazia sentido até mesmo a expressão estranha de Mu Qing, quando acordou, ao falar do casamento de Wu Wanli. Ou melhor, Feng Wanli. Feng Xin sentia uma grande sensação de dejavu e queria urgentemente gritar por Mu Qing e exigir uma explicação para aquilo. Precisava saber sobre quem havia tido a ideia. Principalmente, ele queria entender o motivo de ser ele a se "casar" com Wanli e não Mu Qing! Francamente, haviam acordado que teriam mais intimidade um com o outro, e agora ele já estava casado? Como aquilo funcionaria?</p><p>— Sênior Feng? — chamou Chang Dasong se inclinando para frente. — O senhor parece surpreso por eu ter feito tudo isso... Acha que eu estou errado?</p><p>— O que? — questionou Feng Xin o olhando e sorriu negando com a cabeça. — Você não está. Você poderá viver mil anos e nunca conseguira um shizun melhor que Mu Qing, jovem mestre. — disse francamente. — Até mesmo eu aprendi muito com ele quando éramos jovens, mas eu te adianto que ele é muito rígido e apenas sabe corrigir aos gritos e golpes. Terá de ser resistente.</p><p>— Eu serei! — afirmou o rapaz e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>Chang Dasong parecia ser um garoto animado e alegre, muito diferente do tipo de pessoa que Feng Xin imaginária Mu Qing ensinando, afinal, a energia deles era oposta. Mas ele não podia julgar, afinal, ele mesmo não sentia que tinha muito a ver com Mu Qing. A não ser sua tendência a ações agressivas e sangue quente, não se encontraria uma semelhança e, mesmo sobre este último, agiam e pensavam de formas muito diferentes, ao ponto de sequer poderem ser considerados opostos. Eram linhas distintas em direções diferentes. Mas mesmo assim...</p><p>Feng Xin ouviu os passos leves de Mu Qing se aproximarem e se moveu para o lado sem parar de conversar com Chang Dasong. Mu Qing passou por ele e colocou uma bandeja com biscoitos e chá no degrau e Feng Xin se viu na obrigação de quem deveria servir, sendo o de menor posição ali.</p><p>Ele acompanhou com o olhar Mu Qing beber corretamente o chá, se sentando apropriadamente e com a expressão vazia como um nobre deveria ser. Chang Dasong o acompanhou com o olhar e, como uma criança pequena, o espelhar da melhor forma que pôde. Feng Xin se sentou desleixadamente os observando e sorriu um pouco contra a própria xícara por se ver gostando de ver aquela cena.</p><p>O dia passou e ele sentia cada vez mais o peito quente ao admirar Mu Qing sendo um professor rígido, mas definitivamente paciente. Todos os erros de Chang Dasong eram consertados com uma frase ou toque. Mu Qing nem mesmo gritava com ele!</p><p>Se tratando do homem, era algo muito interessante!</p><p>Feng Xin não poupou olhares para ele e para Chang Dasong, reparando nos olhos brilhantes de admiração do rapaz para Mu Qing e a obediência cega que ele parecia ter. Feng Xin tinha certeza que ele faria de tudo para Mu Qing o aceitar e gostar dele apenas por aquelas expressões e sentiu o coração cheio pensando que, mesmo sendo algo inesperado, talvez fosse bom para Mu Qing.</p><p>Quando o rapaz foi embora e Wanli voltou para casa, os dois saíram da área externa e, com um licor doce, se dirigiram para o pátio interno, se sentando na escada e Feng Xin fez questão de os servir antes de se sentar ao lado de Mu Qing.</p><p>Os dois encararam o céu por alguns segundos em silêncio e Feng Xin virou o rosto para Mu Qing. A lua prateada lançava luz pelo rosto de jade branca, o fazendo parecer como se fosse abençoado por ela com um brilho mágico. Soltando um suspiro Feng Xin bebeu mais um gole de seu licor com um sorriso no rosto .</p><p>— Você está feliz. — disse despretensiosamente se inclinado para trás e Mu Qing o olhou.</p><p>— Feliz? — questionou confuso e Feng Xin o olhou. — O que te faz pensar isso?</p><p>— Eu te conheço. — disse Feng Xin virando o resto do licor na boca, se servindo de novo. — E você gosta de Chang Dasong.</p><p>— Aquela criança apenas é insistente. Não gosto ou desgosto dele. — disse Mu Qing desviando o olhar e Feng Xin revirou os olhos soltando uma risada.</p><p>— Se isso te faz sentir melhor... mas eu vi como você o trata, Mu Qing. Você gosta dele.</p><p>— Não diga besteiras. — chiou Mu Qing revirando os olhos.</p><p>— Shizun já tem apego ao discípulo obediente! — provocou Feng Xin e Mu Qing apertou as mãos.</p><p>— Para de dizer bobagens, você... Feng Xin! — repreendeu Mu Qing quando o outro passou o braço por sua cintura e o puxou para seus braços quando se jogou para trás, se deitando com Mu Qing por cima. — Que droga! Você mal bebeu e já está me agarrando?</p><p>— Farei isso mesmo sóbrio, não se esqueça do que eu disse antes. — disse sorrindo e Mu Qing piscou algumas vezes antes de desviar o olhar.</p><p>— Pensei que tivesse esquecido daquela bobagem. — murmurou baixo e Feng Xin e segurou pelos dois lados do rosto.</p><p>— Eu pareço ter esquecido? — questionou obrigando Mu Qing a o olhar. — Mas eu serei fiel ao que disse, apenas farei qualquer coisa quando estivermos sozinhos. — assegurou e Mu Qing não respondeu, apertando os lábios. — A não ser que você não queira...</p><p>— Não disse isso. — disse Mu Qing encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>— Então olha para mim... — pediu Feng Xin e Mu Qing continuou com os olhos baixos por alguns segundos antes de os erguer incerto. — O que foi?</p><p>— Nada. — disse soltando o ar e movendo o corpo para se sentar sobre o colo de Feng Xin, que sorriu erguendo parcialmente o corpo e a mão, tocando o rosto alheio com a parte de trás dos dedos, apreciando quando viu o outro inclinar a cabeça em direção ao toque. — Já que está animado, me deixe equilibrar sua energia. — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Vai dar essa desculpa? — questionou Feng Xin estreitando os olhos e Mu Qing sorriu em escárnio.</p><p>— Eu me pareço com Xie Lian? — questionou se abaixando e movendo as mãos, cada uma segurando de um lado da cabeça de Feng Xin e o olhando de cima. — Apenas cale a boca e me deixe fazer o que eu preciso.</p><p>Feng Xin sorriu e apenas ergueu as mãos para a cintura de Mu Qing ao fechar os olhos e o sentir se aproximar para dar início a um beijo lento. Feng Xin sentiu a energia de Mu Qing fluir para ele, ficando mais forte quando ele se deixou apoiar sobre si e os peitos ficarem colados. Mu Qing o forçou para trás, o fazendo deitar completamente no chão e, ao o abraçar, ele podia sentir a energia desequilibrada ser jogada na terra ao lado de sua cabeça pelas mãos se Mu Qing, que soltaram seu rosto, e desaparecer. Ele soltou um suspiro e Mu Qing moveu as pernas, colocando um joelho entre as suas, se movendo para uma posição mais confortável, esfregando levemente em sua pélvis.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — questionou descendo as mãos para o quadril de Mu Qing e o sentiu beijar seu rosto.</p><p>— Apenas me ajeitando, não se anime. — sussurrou em seu ouvido e Feng Xin se sentiu arrepiar pelo hálito quente. — Até você se recuperar, não vamos ir mais longe que isso.</p><p>— Eu me sinto abençoado e amaldiçoado! — reclamou e sentiu Mu Qing rir. — Obrigado.</p><p>— Pelo que?</p><p>— Por cuidar de mim. — disse sincero movendo a mão pelo rabo de cavalo do outro. — Eu não sei se um dia vou poder pagar isso.</p><p>— Não precisa. — disse Mu Qing se movendo de novo, desta vez para o lado de Feng Xin, se deitando comportadamente, usando apenas seu braço como travesseiro.</p><p>Mas Feng Xin não aceitaria mais aquelas coisas.</p><p>Esticando uma mão para baixo ele puxou uma das pernas de Mu Qing pela coxa e a colocou atravessada sobre seu próprio quadril, ao alcance fácil de sua mão para apertar e acariciar como quisesse. Mu Qing revirou os olhos e ergueu o olhar para Feng Xin, que o olhou de sobrancelha erguida esperando por uma reclamação, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi uma mão em sua mandíbula o fazendo se inclinar para baixo e ter os lábios tomados.</p><p>A mão na perna de Mu Qing se moveu para a carne macia de sua bunda, que foi apertada por Feng Xin enquanto ele forçava Mu Qing a se virar no chão, invertendo as posições e se colocando por cima ao mesmo tempo que aprofundava o beijo. Mu Qing levou as mãos ao seu cabelo, puxando a fita azul e, quando os cabelos de Feng Xin caíram ao redor da cabeça do homem, soltou uma risada divertida quebrando o beijo.</p><p>Feng Xin não sabia o que fazer.</p><p>O olhando de cima, ele tinha Mu Qing onde exatamente queria por todo aquele tempo, mas não queria o tomar impulsivamente como todas as vezes. Ele apenas admirou, sentindo o rosto esquentar, o riso de Mu Qing e, quando ele parou de rir, se abaixou distribuindo beijos pro seu pescoço, o fazendo rir mais ainda.</p><p>Ele tinha Mu Qing onde queria. Mas não queria fazer nada.</p><p>Ele o beijava, mas não tinha qualquer intenção naquilo a não ser o fazer rir um pouco mais.</p><p>Quando se afastou de novo para olhar Mu Qing de cima esperou que ele recuperasse o ar e então abaixou a cabeça de novo, tocando as testas e tocando os lábios devagar, sem qualquer intenção de aprofundar aquilo. Apenas para os unir. Apenas para o sentir ali, ao alcance e sem querer fugir.</p><p>Feng Xin soltou um suspiro de alívio e se deixou cair sobre Mu Qing, deixando o peso completamente sobre o outro e o ouvindo soltar o ar em um bufo por não esperar. Mas Mu Qing não o bateu ou rejeitou, ao invés disso passou os dedos por seu cabelo devagar em um cafuné que Feng Xin não sentia há muito tempo, mas que descobriu ter sentido falta de forma quase dolorosa.</p><p>— Quer dormir aqui fora hoje? — questionou Feng Xin baixo, se acomodando direito sobre o peito de Mu Qing e o outro moveu uma mão para suas costas.</p><p>— Não. Vamos para o quarto. Aqui faz frio durante a noite.</p><p>— Mas estamos confortáveis! — birrou Feng Xin e Mu Qing revirou os olhos apertando sua orelha.</p><p>— Vamos ficar mais em...— Mu Qing fechou a boca e Feng Xin o viu corar levemente. — V-vamos ficar mais confortáveis em... — Mu Qing apertou os olhos e puxou o ar entre os dentes. — Vamos ficar mais confortáveis em no-nossa cama...</p><p>— Uau, realmente isso foi difícil para você não foi? — questionou Feng Xin sem conseguir resistir em provocar e Mu Qing o olhou indignado. — Vamos, eu tenho que te provocar, você parece prestes a desmaiar!</p><p>— Você! — começou Mu Qing, mas Feng Xin apenas riu e se sentou sobre seu quadril.</p><p>— Eu estou feliz. — disse juntando os cabelos em um rabo na nuca com a fita. — Vamos pra nossa cama. — repetiu sorrindo e se divertiu vendo Mu Qing ficar mais vermelho que quando ele mesmo disse aquilo.</p><p>Feng Xin se levantou e esticou a mão para Mu Qing, que a aceitou com hesitação, mas mesmo assim o deixou o erguer e o puxar para seus braços, o abraçar pela cintura e seguir daquele jeito até o quarto de casal, parando rapidamente para olhar para o quarto de Wanli, que tinha uma mão no berço de Guang e o corpo esparramado na cama. Mu Qing fez Feng Xin o soltar e entrou no quarto, pegando uma colcha em um armário e a esticando sobre a mulher, se movendo para cobrir Guang direito também.</p><p>Quando ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado, Feng Xin não resistiu em o puxar pela cintura e o beijar com vontade, o apertando contra si em um abraço forte.</p><p>Quandos se separaram, Mu Qing pareceu confuso, mas apenas o seguiu quando Feng Xin o guiou pela mão para o quarto.</p><p>Naquela noite, Feng Xin apenas deixou que Mu Qing trocasse de roupas e fez questão de ajeitar a cama depois dele mesmo vestir roupas leves. Quando se deitaram, ele aproveitou que podia e abraçou fortemente o outro contra si, deixando que Mu Qing descansasse depois de um dia inteiro sendo professor e ter usado tanta energia espiritual para o equilibrar.</p><p>Feng Xin se sentia grato.</p><p>Com um beijo na nuca de Mu Qing, Feng Xin desejou boa noite, mas Mu Qing já estava dormindo profundamente e não ouviu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[É isso galerinha! Espero que tenham gostado! Este arco de calmaria é bem curtinho, mas a vibe é bem essa de cuidado para vcs respirarem depois de tudo que rolou até aqui kkkkkkkk]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Calmaria: parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu Qing repensa sobre o que tem vivido e como memso diante da felicidade, ela aprece distante.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nome alternativo do cap: Alguém da colo pra essa criança!</p><p>este cap tem musicaaa! "Fim de festa- Jão"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mu Qing encarava seu próprio reflexo no espelho de bronze sem conseguir ficar a vontade. De pé, atrás dele, Feng Xin penteava seus cabelos enquanto bocejava ainda com muito sono, mas teimosamente passando o pente pelos fios prateados e os prendendo com a fita no alto da cabeça.</p><p>— Pronto.— disse Feng Xin levando a mão a boca para bocejar de novo. — Agora eu vou te ajudar a se vestir.</p><p>— Feng Xin, não precisa .— disse pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela manhã, mas Feng Xin apenas o ignorou, se adiantando para o armário e pegando as vestes de Mu Qing.</p><p>Com um suspiro, o deus marcial olhou Feng Xin caminhar vestindo apenas as vestes de dormir, uma calça e uma blusa de mangas longas, mas ela estava aberta na frente. Mu Qing não reclamaria daquilo normalmente, até apreciaria com gosto, mas Feng Xin tropeçou um passo e se apoiou na cama, controlando a respiração, mostrando como ainda estava fraco pelo núcleo ainda estar se recuperando.</p><p>Mu Qing apertou os punhos e se adiantou para ele, o segurando pelo braço e o dando estabilidade.</p><p>— Estou bem... — disse Feng Xin tentando andar sozinho, mas Mu Qing não o soltou, o guiando para se sentar na cama. — Mu Qing, eu vou vestir você!</p><p>— Você não precisa e eu não quero isso! — disse irritado tomando os robes da mão de Feng Xin e os vestindo por cima da roupa de baixo. — Você está fraco ainda.</p><p>— Eu... — começou Feng Xin, mas Mu Qing viu em seu rosto que ele não achava nada para dizer para se defender.</p><p>Ele estava fraco e debilitado.</p><p>Depois de acordar no primeiro dia, Feng Xin havia aproveitado como se fosse a pessoa mais saudável do mundo e esgotado Mu Qing ao não tirar as mãos ou a boca de seu corpo. Mas depois disso, mesmo que os beijos que ele e Mu Qing trocassem fossem intensos, cheios de carícias e testando alguns limites, Feng Xin simplesmente caia no sono em meio a isso com frequência.</p><p>Na primeira vez, Mu Qing havia ficado irritado por ele o ter provocado tanto e no final apenas dormido! Mas quando ele tentou o acordar para brigarem, ele não havia despertado. Por toda aquela noite, Mu Qing ficou acordado ao seu lado, enviando a sua energia espiritual para Feng Xin com medo de que ele não acordasse mais, mas durante a madrugada, o homem havia despertado com sede e, depois de beber a água que Mu Qing serviu, o havia puxado para cama e dormido de novo.</p><p>Mas Mu Qing não conseguiu dormir mesmo assim.</p><p>Daquele dia em diante a vida de Mu Qing se resumia a ir ensinar Chang Dasong na sede da seita, dar aulas extras a Chang Dasong em sua própria casa, com Feng Xin os observando — dando opiniões que ninguém pediu — e, por fim se deitava com Feng Xin e o ajudava com o núcleo dourado.</p><p>Ele sequer sabia dizer quantos dias já tinha que mantinha aquela rotina.</p><p>O tempo fluía por suas mãos tão rápido que ele um dia havia simplesmente ficado chocado que Guang possuía cabelos longos o bastante para que fossem amarrados e conseguia correr sem cair, quando sua última lembrança de brincar com a menina por um tempo que prestasse, ela mal dava alguns passos cambaleantes!</p><p>No meio daquela rotina lotada, seus momentos com Feng Xin sozinhos eram escassos e quase que preciosos, principalmente se fosse durante o dia, quando o outro deus tinha mais energia.</p><p>E, o pior de tudo, em algum ponto Feng Xin parecia ter ficado com pena de seu estado lastimável de exaustão e começado a ajudar com algumas tarefas trabalhosas do dia a dia, como o vestir e pentear os cabelos.</p><p>Se Mu Qing fosse sincero, quando Feng Xin penteava seus cabelos, chegava a ser relaxante e um momento de descanso e afago em meio ao dia lotado. Às vezes era o único momento que tinham durante o dia todo, por isso se permitia ser egoísta e nunca disse uma palavra para negar aquele gesto.</p><p>Mas o vestir era um pouco diferente. Além de dar mais trabalho e Feng Xin geralmente não ter forças para ir até o final, quando ele tinha, Mu Qing tinha de se vestir sozinho do mesmo jeito depois por Feng Xin não conseguir controlar as próprias mãos e o ficar assediando.</p><p>Não que ele reclamasse do assédio em si, apenas o fazia sempre perder a hora. Até porque, ele nunca diria em voz alta, mas quando o segundo caso acontecia ele ficava de muito bom humor por todo o dia.</p><p>— Me deixe ao menos ajeitar, eu tenho de fazer alguma coisa. — Pediu Feng Xin sentando na cama com as mãos jogadas entre as penas e fazendo uma expressão digna de pena.</p><p>Mu Qing o encarou e bufou ao se virar já totalmente vestido, fazendo Feng Xin sorrir ao se levantar da cama devagar e se colocar diante dele. Com cuidado, Feng Xin moveu as mãos pelas vestes de Mu Qing, às esticando e puxando onde deveria, parando por fim com as mãos em sua cintura e o olhando nos olhos.</p><p>— Você vai ficar bem? — questionou Mu Qing inclinado a cabeça para o lado e Feng Xin acenou positivamente.</p><p>— Não se preocupe comigo, shizun. — provocou se inclinando para pressionar os lábios com os de Mu Qing . — Eu vou me comportar.</p><p>— Wanli estará observando você em meu lugar! Não faça gracinhas desnecessárias! — advertiu sério e quando Feng Xin revirou os olhos, bateu em seu peito. — Feng Xin!</p><p>— Não se preocupe! Eu vou ficar quieto. Eu Prometo!</p><p>— Acho bom. — disse Mu Qing soltando o ar cansado.</p><p>— Mas e você? Vai ficar bem? — questionou Feng Xin tocando seu rosto e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça. — Você está com olheiras... — comentou tocando com a ponta dos dedos as bolsas embaixo dos olhos de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Quando você estiver melhor, eu vou ficar melhor. — disse pegando a mão de Feng Xin e a afastando de seu rosto. — Agora, durma. Gaste a energia que te resta para brincar com Guang. — Tentou Mu Qing e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Eu não preciso nem me mover para brincar com a jovem senhorita. — disse sorrindo e, ainda com uma mão na cintura de Mu Qing, o segurou também pelo queixo. — Quero ter energia para você, quando voltar.</p><p>O tom de Feng Xin era brincalhão e alegre, mas Mu Qing sentiu a verdade naquilo e não soube como reagir até que tivesse os lábios presos aos de Feng Xin novamente, desta vez em um beijo de verdade. Era lento, quente... as mãos de Feng Xin se mantinham firmes onde estavam, impossibilitando que Mu Qing escapasse, mas o homem sabia que muito mais que isso, as manter paradas ajudava a Feng Xin a se manter comportado. Mu Qing teve vontade de rir, mas em algum lugar de seu peito doeu também.</p><p>— Eu devo ir. — murmurou Mu Qing ainda com os lábios próximos e Feng Xin se ergueu um pouco para beijar sua testa.</p><p>— Tudo bem, não vou atrasar você. — disse baixo, quase um sussurrar, mas não moveu um centímetro.</p><p>Mu Qing sentia o peito e estômago queimarem de ansiedade enquanto engolia a seco a vontade de ser impulsivo, mas não teve sucesso naquilo e, dando um passo à frente, abraçou Feng Xin, jogando os braços por seus ombros.</p><p>Em um outro tempo, ele teria muito medo de fazer aquilo, mas as palavras de Feng Xin no dia em que despertou ainda estavam frescas em sua mente... se lhe era permitido algumas coisas... ele faria.</p><p>Ele não podia negar que o coração doía e transbordava quando cedia a si mesmo e fazia alguma coisa ou correspondia às provocações de Feng Xin. Por um lado, estavam em um acordo que permitia mais liberdade entre eles, mas por outro...</p><p>O deus apertou mais forte o abraço, colando os corpos até que sentiu o coração de Feng Xin bater contra o seu.</p><p>Por outro lado, apesar do trato, ele não queria apenas aquilo...</p><p>Ele queria aqueles momentos simples. Ele queria abraçar Feng Xin sem sentir que deveria evoluir o toque para algo mais profundo. Ele queria poder não se sentir prestes a vomitar de nervosismo quando pensava na possibilidade de deitar em seu colo, quando estavam juntos conversando sem preocupação. Ele queria acreditar que não havia uma pressão e lembrete invisível sempre que estavam juntos de que algo deveria obrigatoriamente acontecer. Que deveriam se tocar até o limite que seu cultivo permitia sem perder seu poder espiritual, mesmo que fosse frustrante. Mas aquela mão invisível ainda pesava sobre sua cabeça e fincava as unhas em seu peito o lembrando que, para Feng Xin, cada toque não passava de apenas um tocar. Como um amaciar a carne crua antes de a assar e finalmente a devorar.</p><p>Mu Qing soltou os braços de Feng Xin e deu as costas ao mesmo tempo que dava um passo para se distanciar.</p><p>— Mu Qing... — chamou Feng Xin e Mu Qing olhou para trás, tentando ao máximo não demonstrar em seu rosto o que pensava e sentia. — Tenha um bom dia...</p><p>O tom de Feng Xin era doce e entrou nos ouvidos de Mu Qing como veneno. Ele não conseguiu não sorrir, mesmo que sua garganta estivesse parecendo se fechar.</p><p>— Você também. Agora volte a dormir. — disse forçando a voz a sair o mais normal possível e se apressou para sair e fechar a porta.</p><p>Do lado de fora do quarto, Mu Qing encarou o escuro por alguns instantes antes de soltar o ar.</p><p>Cada dia parecia ser mais difícil. Cada toque parecia doer mais. Um dia aquilo acabaria, e o que ele faria?</p><p>Por anos ele havia tentado se manter longe e fingir que não sentia nada, mas ele não era mais capaz disto. Seus sentimentos vazavam para Feng Xin por qualquer pequena fresta e, antes de se tornarem torrentes, Mu Qing fugia como se fosse um animal assustado. Às vezes literalmente correndo. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia suportar.</p><p>Ter Feng Xin tão próximo e tão íntimo era uma ilusão tão doce de que era correspondido que ele se deixava inebriar e se perder. Mas ele não conseguia se deixar levar completamente, mesmo querendo.</p><p>A culpa pesava seu peito.</p><p>Passando a mão na nuca ele começou a rumar em direção a cozinha fazendo um selo de mão.</p><p>Precisava se lembrar o porque de suportar tudo aquilo sem nunca desistir, sem dizer a verdade e se confessar aos prantos e implorar por ser amado. Ele nunca faria aquilo. Sua cara era fina e bem ilustrada, desmaiaria antes de implorar pelo amor de alguém. Mesmo que Feng Xin por vezes o fizesse reconsiderar aquilo, quando sua boca abria, seu corpo simplesmente o fazia perder a fala, se recusando.</p><p>Ele era um homem amaldiçoado.</p><p>Mas nunca foi ou tentou ser correto em seus métodos. Sempre trabalhou para sobreviver e garantir o melhor resultado final, independente do caminho para chegar até ele.</p><p>Naquele momento estava ainda no meio da estrada. Deveria suportar.</p><p>Com um suspiro, ele ergueu o olhar determinado, vendo seu feitiço tomar forma e o cercar de fantasmas. Os vultos pareciam brincar de alguma coisa que não fazia sentido, mas à medida que aumentavam de número e lotavam o ambiente o faziam se sentir pequeno e indefeso, obrigado a mover os braços para abraçar o próprio corpo para se proteger de absolutamente nada.</p><p>Afinal, o que o feria vinha de dentro.</p><p>Por um instante ele encarou uma parede, vendo ali a si mesmo sendo pressionado por Feng Xin enquanto Chang Dasong e Wanli tomavam chá na sala de recepção logo ao lado, correndo risco de serem pegos, mas entretidos demais no beijo quente e necessitado para ligarem para aquilo.</p><p>— Senti sua falta. — havia murmurado Feng Xin ainda com a boca na sua.</p><p>Mu Qing apressou os passos balançando a cabeça, mas logo a frente, na mesa de chá, ele se viu sentado ao lado de Feng Xin, de frente a Wanli — com Guang no colo — e Chang Dasong, que falava entusiasmado sobre alguma coisa que Mu Qing nunca iria saber. Naquela hora, sem ninguém perceber, por debaixo da mesa, Feng Xin acariciava sua coxa. Os movimentos lentos, o apertar bruto onde ele sabia que era mais macio, o passar de dedos onde ele conhecia se sensível o enlouqueciam e ele tentava a todo custo manter a expressão impassível apesar da situação injusta... Mu Qing tinha sorte de ter uma face fina e bem trabalhada, pois nunca em sua vida havia ficado tão excitado e irritado quanto naquele momento. E Feng Xin parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo.</p><p>Ele virou o rosto, sem querer ver mais, seguindo em frente a passos duros, mas parando na porta que dava para o pátio interno de lavar e banhar. Seus ombros pesaram e ele soltou os braços. Por um instante ele hesitou pensando que se atrasaria, mas mesmo assim abriu a porta e entrou.</p><p>Se via muitos fantasmas na casa graças ao seu feitiço, mas naquele pátio estava completamente abarrotado. Por algum motivo haviam eleito aquele lugar como deles, mais que o quarto. Mais que a própria cama que dividiam até que Mu Qing terminasse de o ajudar com o núcleo.</p><p>Mu Qing podia ver seu fantasma correr sem conseguir conter o riso e sendo pego por trás por Feng Xin, que o ergueu e girou o segurando. Logo ao lado ele via uma dupla lutando ferozmente com bastões de madeira, os dois apenas com as calças por ser um dia quente, suando pelo exercício e o clima. Ele os viu trocar golpes. Ele os viu caírem um sobre outro. Cada treino em uma posição diferente. As vezes ele por cima, às vezes Feng Xin, mas no final, o beijo sempre acontecia. O rolar dos corpos. Os ataques desenfreados e os suspiros.</p><p>Mu Qing virou o rosto e colocou as mãos sobre os olhos.</p><p>Porque estava se martirizando com aquelas lembranças?</p><p>Ainda não havia acabado, certo? Teria mais! Não precisava voltar e assistir!</p><p>Mas ele sabia que deveria. Deveria se lembrar. Deveria verificar sua grande coleção de momentos para ter certeza que havia captado tudo.</p><p>Que havia o bastante para quando não tivesse mais nada.</p><p>Mesmo que soubesse que nunca teria o bastante, não importava quanto tempo dividisse com Feng Xin naquela brincadeira.</p><p>Quando acabasse, lembrança nenhuma seria o bastante.</p><p>Ele recolheu os dedos liberando a visão, mas ainda com as mãos nas bochechas. Na porta, à sua frente, seu eu de luz e névoa segurava Feng Xin pela cintura e pressionado contra o arco da porta, o beijando devagar e aproveitando sem medo cada instante, se permitindo demonstrar uma fração de suas emoções pela primeira vez, por sentir que Feng Xin o receberia bem. Mu Qing deu um passo em direção daquela imagem. A nuca formigava pela lembrança tátil do toque suave dos dedos calejados da prática de arco de Feng Xin deslizando por ela.</p><p>— Porque você é tão cruel, Feng Xin? — questionou baixo fechando os olhos.</p><p>Quando os abriu de novo estava sozinho no pátio.</p><p>— Vamos, deixa eu fazer isso! — disse a voz de Feng Xin dentro de sua cabeça e Mu Qing se virou devagar, se sentindo traído por sua própria mente por ter destacado uma lembrança específica, dispersando os fantasmas e o deixando sozinho ali com o casal no centro do pátio. — Você é tão bonito, apenas quero ver como fica!</p><p>— Você é idiota. — disse Mu Qing sentado sobre um banco.</p><p>Feng Xin tinha um pente em suas mãos e estava sentado em seu colo, os joelhos rentes ao quadril de Mu Qing enquanto dividia seu cabelo ao meio. O Mu Qing da lembrança não conseguia manter a expressão séria e diversas vezes soltou risadinhas involuntárias por Feng Xin se mover ansioso em suas pernas e morder o lábio inferior por se concentrar no que fazia.</p><p>— Sem apertar minha bunda! Eu estou trabalhando! — reclamou Feng Xin batendo o pente em sua cabeça e Mu Qing não resistiu em apertar os dedos na carne macia nas suas mãos.</p><p>— Grande trabalho. — debochou Mu Qing.</p><p>— Fique quieto! — mandou Feng Xin se inclinado para frente e passando o pente pelos cabelos.</p><p>Mu Qing havia ficado quieto, admirando a expressão animada de Feng Xin e sem coragem de o parar com o que quer que estivesse fazendo em seu cabelo. A medida que os minutos se passavam ele acabava ficando impaciente, mas sempre que erguia os olhos para reclamar via o sorriso do outro brilhar tanto, que ele simplesmente mastigava a irritação e a engolia.</p><p>Por fim Feng Xin havia prendido seus cabelos em dois rabos de cavalo, um de cada lado de sua cabeça e feito diversas tranças. Mu Qing não havia gostado, mas depois que Feng Xin o mostrou o terrível penteado — por meio de um espelho de mão — ele se inclinou para frente, jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e havia começado a rir. O Mu Qing da ilusão estava irritado, mas quando se deu por si já estava rindo junto.</p><p>Com uma expressão que misturava cansaço e tristeza, o verdadeiro Mu Qing se moveu para a porta. Ele poderia enganar quem quisesse, mas não a si mesmo. Era isso que precisava lembrar. Estava aproveitando cada segundo com Feng Xin antes que ele se afastasse de novo. Estava cravando cada momento que passavam juntos em seu coração, mas ao preço de usar uma navalha afiada e dolorosa para isso.</p><p>Cada riso. Cada toque. Cada palavra... tudo que faziam era uma dose a mais de um veneno que logo acabaria por o matar de angústia e desespero quando suas ilusões fossem quebradas. Feng Xin não era apaixonado por ele, mas ele propositalmente havia deixado o caminho livre para ele se aproximar como bem entendesse, na esperança de conseguir aquele preciosos momentos. Na esperança de sentir que, talvez, Feng Xin o aceitasse de verdade como pessoa e não apenas desejasse seu corpo.</p><p>Mas era apenas uma mentira que contava a si mesmo.</p><p>Feng Xin era um homem bom e carinhoso por natureza. Era assim com Xie Lian, Mu Qing se lembrava. Ele tinha suspeitas na adolescência que Feng Xin até mesmo fosse apaixonado por Dianxia, mas depois de conviver, percebeu que ele era apenas... expansivo. Se dessem intimidade e espaço era questão de tempo que ele se aproximasse. Mu Qing pensou que nunca ficaria naquela posição de ser alguém que merecia este afeto generalizado, mas tão precioso, mas ele havia conseguido.</p><p>E ele se sentia o pior de todos por aquilo.</p><p>Porque Feng Xin quando era bom e brincava com ele, era apenas por ser seu jeito, mas para Mu Qing tinha outra conotação. Como o plano de uma aranha, Mu Qing havia criado uma teia grande e esperava Feng Xin cair inocentemente nela para lhe dar um pouco de afeto que era distorcido por ele e seus sentimentos. E ele gravava cada memória em um selo em seu coração, para poder reviver sempre que sentisse falta. Sempre que sentisse que estivesse sozinho.</p><p>Porque ele sabia que ficaria de novo.</p><p>Quando a missão terminasse, ele voltaria a sua vida solitária e Feng Xin para Jian lan e Cuocuo. Mu Qing seria esquecido. O trato de intimidade seria esquecido. Estes momentos de cumplicidade seriam esquecidos.</p><p>Mu Qing colocou a mão sobre o peito e uma nova lembrança apareceu ao seu lado. Agora seu eu do passado estava sentado no chão, costurando um robe para Wanli quando Feng Xin simplesmente se sentou ao seu lado e deitou a cabeça em seu colo sem dizer nada. Mu Qing o havia olhado, mas com medo de o espantar, apenas fingiu ignorar. Feng Xin então havia tirado uma flauta de sua bolsa qiankun e começou a tocar. O verdadeiro Mu Qing sentiu os lábios tremerem quando o seu eu cantarolou a música antiga e popular de sua adolescência em Xian Le enquanto Feng Xin tocava.</p><p>A lembrança se estendeu até o fim da canção e o Mu Qing daquele dia havia sorrido para o Feng Xin em seu colo com tanto calor, que o Mu Qing do presente se sentiu corar, mas o Feng Xin daquele dia havia sorrido de volta e o tocado no rosto, colocando uma mecha prateada que fugia do rabo de cavalo baixo atrás de sua orelha e pegado sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos, sem ligar para interromper a atividade de Mu Qing.</p><p>Mas Mu Qing não se importou. Não naquele dia e nem naquele momento. Ele sequer se importava agora, assistindo a cena com o coração parecendo quase se desfazer em cinzas de tanta dor e tanto calor.</p><p>De mãos dadas, Feng Xin da ilusão balançava a flauta e assobiava outra canção, está mais animada e Mu Qing apenas havia conseguido rir ao lembrar de uma vez que haviam visto o sacerdote chefe bêbado dançando aquilo enquanto subia a montanha em comemoração por ter ganho no jogo de cartas.</p><p>Mu Qing do presente sorriu minimamente quando Feng Xin pareceu se animar com aquela lembrança e se colocou de pé, puxando Mu Qing com ele e começando a dançar enquanto cantava aquela música, animando Mu Qing a fazer o mesmo, aproveitando o fato dele estar inebriado com uma rara memória boa do tempo de humanos.</p><p>Eles dançaram e cantaram naquele pátio.</p><p>Dançaram juntos ou trocaram passos de dança desengonçados em uma competição curta. Eles haviam girado. Mu Qing havia olhado nos olhos escuros de Feng Xin sorrindo. Ele havia sido corajoso e inconsequente quando o tocou com carinho na bochecha e se inclinou para o beijar. Ele havia recebido Feng Xin de braços abertos quando ele o puxou para mais perto.</p><p>Mas depois do beijo Mu Qing havia se sentindo exposto demais e inventou uma desculpa para fugir. O Mu Qing do presente o acompanhou com o olhar e suspirou, sentindo a lembrança desaparecer.</p><p>Mu Qing queria muito poder ser apenas amigo de Feng Xin e aproveitar aqueles momentos simples de descontração animada e poder dizer com certeza que poderiam voltar para o céu e manter aquela relação. Mas não importava o que fizessem, em algum ponto ele cedia aos próprios sentimentos e buscava um contato que nenhuma amizade suportaria ou Feng Xin parecia ser despertado e se deixava ser tomado por seu desejo.</p><p>De qualquer jeito, ele já havia chegado a aquela conclusão ainda quando era humano e tinha a confirmação agora. Ele e Feng Xin não foram feitos para serem amigos. Simplesmente não havia como aquilo acontecer.</p><p>Com um respirar profundo o deus colocou as mãos dentro das mangas e rumou para fora do pátio interno, em direção a cozinha, murmurando um feitiço para selar novamente aquelas memórias no fundo de seu coração.</p><p>Usando e sendo usado,</p><p>Não importa a dor, ele não abriria mão do que tinha naquele momento, mesmo que sangrasse saber que era tudo uma grande ilusão. Ele se aproveitava da inocência de Feng Xin para fingir ter seu afeto e carinho e Feng Xin se aproximava dele para ter seu desejo por sexo atendido.</p><p>Ele era uma prostituta apaixonada.</p><p>Mas ele não se importava. Apenas ele sabia daquilo.</p><p>Se parasse para pensar, aparentemente Feng Xin tinha talento para atrair pessoas assim. Mu Qing nunca na vida havia se sentido tão próximo de alguém como se sentia de Jian Lan naquele momento.</p><p>Mas, teimosamente, ele permaneceria até onde fosse possível.</p><p>Mu Qing olhou uma última vez para dentro da casa e, com um sorriso pequeno e triste, fechou a porta, rumando em direção a sede da seita e mais um dia de trabalho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Calmaria: parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feng Xin tem uma boa conversa com sua "esposa" sobre sua relação com Mu Qing e perde seu medo com mulheres.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nome alternativo do cap: gay boyfriend</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O sol de meio dia começava a esquentar quando Feng Xin se jogou para frente e caiu de braços esticados sobre a mesa. Guang estava entre eles, sentada e brincando com alguns panos que o deus havia roubado das coisas de Mu Qing, parecendo encantada com as cores e a sensação estranha que cada um tinha em suas pequenas mãozinhas, por serem de tecidos de materiais diferentes. Wanli estava a sua frente, cozinhando o almoço parecendo despreocupada e até mesmo cantarolando.</p><p>Feng Xin vez ou outra a olhava com uma expressão entediada, afinal, o almoço era uma das refeições mais tediosas para ele. Se acordasse muito cedo, poderia tomar café com Mu Qing e se o dia fosse tranquilo, Mu Qing voltaria para o chá da tarde. E certamente Mu Qing estaria para o jantar. Mas o almoço era no horário que ele estava na seita, então ele nunca compartilhava com ele.</p><p>Feng Xin perdia totalmente o interesse naquela refeição.</p><p>E isso não se dava porque ele não gostava de passar um tempo com Wanli e Guang. Ele fazia questão até de ser quem alimentava a menina com comida amassada, mesmo que saísse da cozinha direto para um banho. Mas se Mu Qing estivesse presente a coisa toda mudava.</p><p>Enquanto comiam era sempre um momento de calma e Feng Xin aproveitava todas as vezes que percebia Wanli distraída para provocar Mu Qing sem que ela percebesse. As vezes ele passava as mãos nas pernas de Mu Qing, outras colocava os joelhos se tocando. Uma vez colocou os pés juntos, um contra o outro e foi a primeira vez que percebeu que os de Mu Qing eram maiores que o seu, o que o chocou muito. Mu Qing geralmente mantinha a face de madeira e jade, mal piscando, mas onde estava escondido reagia a Feng Xin. Quando Feng Xin tocava suas coxas ele abria as pernas, se ele tocasse os joelhos Mu Qing batia no dele de tempos em tempos em um ritmo divertido. Quando Feng Xin havia colocados os pés juntos Mu Qing usou os dedos minúsculos para fazer cócegas em Feng Xin que caiu para o lado fugindo às gargalhadas.</p><p>Foi a única vez que foram obvious, mas Wanli apenas riu.</p><p>Para os dois estavam sendo muito sutis, mas Wanli na realidade via tudo acontecer e por vezes se questionava se eles achavam que ela era cega! Outras vezes ela queria simplesmente jogar a comida nos rostos bonitos por a exporem a aquela intimidade constrangedora.</p><p>E ouvindo Feng Xin suspirar de tempos em tempos atrás dela, enquanto preparava a comida, a estava dando nos nervos naquele dia. Principalmente porque logo ela teria de sair para suas aulas de medicina e mesmo assim ainda fazia questão de fazer o almoço para aquele homem ingrato!</p><p>— Marido... — chamou Wanli, pela primeira vez usando aquele termo para chamar Feng Xin.</p><p>O homem que estava brincando de soprar a barriga de Guang parou no lugar como se ela tivesse atirado uma flecha em seu estômago e ergueu a cabeça devagar.</p><p>— Está...falando...comigo?</p><p>— Você é meu marido. — disse ela sem o olhar e mexendo a panela. — Pelo menos, para quem não mora nesta casa.</p><p>— Certo... — disse Feng Xin segurando os pezinhos rechonchudos de Guang. — E porque me chamou de marido?</p><p>— Quero falar de seu Ernai. — disse ela erguendo o nariz e imediatamente Feng Xin começou a tossir, engasgado com o ar.</p><p>— Meu o que?</p><p>— Ernai! Amante! Segunda esposa! Concubina!</p><p>— Eu sei o que é a porra de uma ernai! Mas onde eu tenho algo assim?</p><p>— Ah, por favor! — disse Wanli finalmente o olhando. — Mu Qing é seu ernai!</p><p>— O que? Está louca? De novo com isso? — questionou Feng Xin parecendo querer atuar irritação, mas ele só pareceu assustado, desesperado e muito, muito culpado.</p><p>E o pior de tudo era que ele lutava para não sorrir, os lábios tremiam nas laterais de forma vergonhosa.</p><p>— Você gostou da ideia. — constatou Wanli e Feng Xin arregalou os olhos virando o rosto.</p><p>— Você...Você fica ouvindo histórias e inventa coisas em sua cabeça!</p><p>— Eu vi ontem você acariciando a parte.... A parte...— Wanli sentiu o rosto corar e forçou a palavra sair. — Eu vi você acariciando a parte de trás de Mu Qing durante o jantar! — disse ela voltando a mexer a panela. — E na noite anterior ficou dando comida na boca dele. — ela moveu a mão mais rápido, jogando alguns grãos de arroz para fora. — E eu juro que se eu entrar no pátio de lavar de novo e ver vocês dois se beijando e atrapalhando meu serviço, eu vou jogar água em vocês! — disse por fim largando a colher e se virando completamente para Feng Xin, irritada, mas respirou fundo, ajeitando a postura e expressão, juntando as mãos na frente do corpo de forma comportada. — Então, marido, por favor, vamos conversar direito sobre seu ernai.</p><p>— Eu não sei nem o que dizer sobre toda essa cena que vi agora em si... — disse Feng Xin francamente e chocado pela explosão contida de Wanli. — Mas que bom que você já sabe de tudo, isso é uma coisa a menos para me preocupar!</p><p>— Bom? — questionou ela confusa.</p><p>— Sim! Muito bom na verdade! Assim eu não terei mais que ficar escondendo. Você já sabe, então o que importa?</p><p>— Importa porque é constrangedor assistir? — tentou ela movendo a mão como se apresentasse uma coisa nova e Feng Xin estalou a língua desdenhando.</p><p>— Você se acostuma. — disse ele sorrindo e se voltando para Guang de novo. — Viu, jovem senhorita, sua mãe já sabe, então eu e seu jiujiu não vamos ter de ficar nos contendo mais!</p><p>Guang apenas vibrou os lábios, abrindo e fechando a mão tentando pegar as mechas de cabelo solto de Feng Xin, mas depois de alguns segundos perdeu o interesse. Ela gostava de se agarrar apenas aos cabelos de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Marido! — repreendeu Wanli.</p><p>— Esposa! — rebateu Feng Xin batendo pirracento de leve as mãos na mesa. Wanli piscou algumas vezes por ser chamada de esposa e riu. — Ah, eu gostei disso!</p><p>— É muito estranho ser chamada de novo "esposa", Feng Xin! Não o faça! — disse ela voltando para a panela e a tirando do fogo.</p><p>— Então do que eu te chamo? Se você pode me provocar com "marido" eu tenho que ter um termo correspondente. — disse o homem e Wanli negou com a cabeça. — Seu ex marido te chamava de A-Li... É um apelido carinhoso. Posso chamar assim?</p><p>— Não vejo porque não. — disse ela se virando para ele e se aproximando da mesa, levando as panelas uma a uma. — Será bom ter meu nome limpo depois daquele desgraçado o usar por tanto tempo.</p><p>— Então será A-Li! — disse Feng Xin parecendo se divertir. — E sobre eu e Mu Qing, não comente nada, por favor.</p><p>— Eu sei... — disse ela soltando um suspiro e esticando os dedos para apertar o nariz da filha ao se sentar à mesa. — Ele entraria em pânico.</p><p>— Sim. E pior, me afastaria. — disse Feng Xin fazendo uma careta.</p><p>— Esse é o pior? — questionou ela rindo desacreditada.</p><p>— Para mim, sim! Duas coisas que eu amo nessa vida: irritar Mu Qing e beijar Mu Qing. Se você falar algo, eu perco as duas, porque nem brigar mais ele vai querer.</p><p>— Para mim seria uma benção. — disse ela abrindo os olhos como se concordasse com a própria frase e Feng Xin soltou uma gargalhada.</p><p>— Você está reclamando de nossas conversas animadas?</p><p>— Aqueles gritos são conversas? — questionou ela o olhando chocada. — Eu sempre acho que vão acabar se esfaqueando ou se agredindo!</p><p>— Por isso não acontecer eu digo que são conversas animadas! — disse Feng Xin crescendo o sorriso. — Não muito tempo atrás nosso padrão era realmente sair no soco e eu já meti tanta flecha em Mu Qing que eu poderia construir um pagode de sete andares! Se formos contar quantas vezes ele me perfurou com o sabre então, eu poderia ser um monte de carne moida sem forma agora.</p><p>— Muito engraçado. — riu Wanli negando com a cabeça sem acreditar, amassando alguns legumes. — Vocês se preocupam tanto um com o outro, que só por isso eu não realmente começo a gritar em desespero na intenção de os parar. Sei que nunca se machucariam assim.</p><p>— Hoje em dia, sim... eu nunca machucaria Mu Qing desse jeito. — disse Feng Xin abaixando o olhar, mas parecendo distante. — Era outra época... e... situação diferente. Ele não se machucaria de verdade, não importava quantas vezes eu o acertasse e eu nunca morreria por seus cortes. Nós... bem... nem sempre estivemos em bons termos. — Feng Xin franziu o cenho. — Francamente, nós nunca estivemos em bons termos até hoje... é até estranho pensar isso.</p><p>— Vocês tem uma relação bem distorcida. — comentou Wanli. — Tenho minhas dúvidas se quero Guang convivendo com isso...</p><p>— O que? — questionou Feng Xin puxando a menina para seu peito e Wanli riu. — De jeito nenhum, a jovem senhorita é minha agora também! Sou pai dela!</p><p>— Ao inferno que é! — disse a mulher rindo e se inclinando na mesa, batendo um dedo com força na testa de Feng Xin. — Além de conviver com vocês brigando e se xingando, A-Guang ainda vai crescer vendo o pai sendo muito mais carinhoso com seu ernai que com sua esposa de direito. E de forma descarada!</p><p>— Eu não vejo desvantagens. Ela vai saber o que é uma briga de verdade e ninguém vai a assustar com um grito! Aposto que será a criança mais valente da seita quando crescer! — disse Feng Xin movendo o braço e fazendo Guang pular. — E também, ela apenas vai entender que as pessoas podem gostar de homens e mulheres, como eu, ou apenas do mesmo gênero como Mu Qing ou apenas do gênero oposto como você. Para mim isso só vai fazer ela uma pessoa mais compreensiva!</p><p>— Primeiramente, não comece a inferir coisas sobre meus gostos. — disse Wanli sorrindo e Feng Xin ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>Sua expressão foi de descrença a surpresa e então uma gostosa gargalhada.</p><p>— Jovem senhorita, você está em meio a corta mangas e sua mãe também gosta de mulheres, agora eu estou preocupado! — disse Feng Xin apertando a bochecha de Guang que o olhou sem entender nada, mas tentou segurar seu rosto nas mãozinhas.</p><p>— Ela vai ficar bem. — disse Wanli abaixando a cabeça nos braços cruzados na mesa, os olhando com um sorriso. — E também, apesar de tudo, ela terá dois bons pais no lugar daquele inútil. E eu sei que vocês vão ser bons para nós.</p><p>— Claro que vamos. — disse Feng Xin a olhandos sério. — Eu não sei o que será de nós, mas mesmo se sairmos deste mundo, eu não planejo deixar vocês duas para trás.</p><p>— Mu Qing disse que você um dia falaria isso e me mandou ter cuidado porque você gosta de repetir a sua história com sua ex esposa. — disparou Wanli como se o advertisse e Feng Xin sentiu como se ela o tivesse dado um tapa. — E Mu Qing deu ênfase que se um dia vocês forem voltar de onde vieram de verdade, ele acolheria nós duas em seu palácio.</p><p>— Mas isso é injusto! Eu sou o seu marido, A-Li!</p><p>— Agora é meu marido? — questionou ela rindo e Feng Xin bufou. — Eu também não quero me ver no meio de uma história interrompida como a que você parece ter, Feng Xin.</p><p>— Eu estou tentando resolver isso.</p><p>— Sei que está. — disse ela esticando a mão e apertando a dele. — Mas de acordo com Mu Qing, você é insuportavelmente grudento e desesperado.</p><p>— Mas quando vocês conversaram sobre isso? — questionou ele indignado por ser alvo de fofoca e Wanli deu de ombros. — De que adianta ter você de esposa e ele de ernai, se vocês se juntam para falar mal de mim? Era para serem rivais!</p><p>— Quem me fez sua esposa foi ele. Não questione a lógica de nosso casamento agora, marido. — disse ela erguendo os ombros.</p><p>Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos e então duas risadas ecoaram pelo cômodo. Guang olhou para os dois e soltou uma risada também, mesmo que sem entender o que acontecia.</p><p>— Agora vamos falar de seu ernai a sério! — disse Wanli pegando o prato de vegetais amassados que haviam esfriado e passando para Feng Xin dar a Guang. — Eu não estou realmente reclamando. Eu acho divertido ver vocês juntos e é até doce às vezes. Mas me incomoda mesmo é quando estão juntos comigo presente e começam a agir estranho. Parecem ansiosos e eu me sinto desconfortável.</p><p>— Isso... — começou Feng Xin colocando uma colherada na boca da bebê. — Desculpe por isso... não queria te fazer sentir mal, A-Li. — disse sincero e abaixou as sobrancelhas.</p><p>— Não tem que se desculpar, eu entendo o porquê de ser assim. Mas eu me sinto solitária e invadindo. Então, achei melhor contar que eu sei o que acontece... — disse ela desviando o olhar. — Assim vocês podem ficar mais à vontade comigo. Afinal, eu devo muito a vocês, não quero ser uma estranha.</p><p>— Você não é, A-Li! — disse Feng Xin abrindo um sorriso pequeno e caloroso. — Veja, eu posso brincar com você sem me sentir mal... e eu realmente tenho trauma de mulheres. É algo que me surpreende eu me sentir bem em estar com você.</p><p>— Mu Qing me disse sobre isso também. — disse Wanli colocando a mão no queixo e Feng Xin piscou. — Disse que isso é porque você sempre foi grosseiro e elas te respondiam com frieza ou repúdios. E como você não podia revidar, acabou desenvolvendo esse medo.</p><p>— Falando sério, quando vocês tiveram tempo para repassarem minha vida no ponto de vista de Mu Qing? — questionou, mas Wanli não deu atenção, servindo a si mesma. — Essa família está funcionando errado!</p><p>— Entenda marido. Você é meu marido apenas para os olhos públicos, mas no fim das contas, somos nós dois esposas de Mu Qing. — disse ela erguendo os ombros e Feng Xin paralisou por um momento. — Ah, você não tinha percebido? Perdão pelo choque de realidade.</p><p>— Eu... — Feng Xin piscou algumas vezes. — Eu devo ser uma esposa horrível! Eu não sei cozinhar, costurar ou qualquer coisa assim!</p><p>— Sim, Você não ajuda em nada. Você é uma esposa inútil e mimada que rouba nosso marido toda noite! — acusou Wanli levando a comida à boca e Feng Xin abriu e fechou a boca antes de concordar com a cabeça.</p><p>— Bem... ao menos me garanto na cama. — disse com um sorriso sacana e sentiu uma batata o atingir no ombro.</p><p>— Você me envergonha, Feng Xin!</p><p>— Você quem começou! — se defendeu rindo e Wanli também soltou uma gargalhada.</p><p>Feng Xin terminou de alimentar Guang e se serviu, se ajeitando de frente a Wanli que já havia terminado metade da refeição.</p><p>— A-Li, que horas o Mu Qing volta? — questionou ele em uma voz manhosa e a mulher sequer ergueu o olhar da comida.</p><p>— Ele voltará quando tiver de voltar.</p><p>— Mas eu estou entediado! — reclamou fazendo um bico, mas Wanli pouco deu atenção. — A-Li!</p><p>— Marido, apenas me deixe comer! — disse ela irritada erguendo finalmente o olhar. — Seu ernai está trabalhando e eu devo sair para minhas aulas!</p><p>Feng Xin soltou uma risada pelo nariz e ergueu a comia até a boca.</p><p>— Eu gosto da piada, mas nunca deixe Mu Qing saber que você o chama de ernai. — pediu Feng Xin e Wanli piscou para ele.</p><p>— Ele nunca saberá, afinal, quando ele está em casa a ernai sou eu! — disse ela sorrindo.</p><p>— Não diga isso, A-Li! Você será sempre a primeira esposa! — disse Feng Xin olhando para ela e deixando Guang massagear a gengiva mordendo sua mão livre que a segurava em seu colo, enquanto ele mesmo comia. — Até porque, tecnicamente, quando ele aceitou que não dá para fingir que não tem nada acontecendo entre a gente, ele já tinha me casado com você.</p><p>— Falando nisso, no dia o coitado falou isso tão nervosamente que eu fiquei com pena. Ele parecia querer achar uma desculpa muito boa para nos levarem junto com vocês. Mas ele não gosta nem de comentar. E eu via as caretas dele quando alguém de fora vinha nos visitar e eu dizia ser sua esposa. — disse a mulher soltando um suspiro e voltando a mastigar. — E ele JURA para mim que vocês não tem nada até hoje!</p><p>— Ele é teimoso... — disse Feng Xin sorrindo pequeno. — Não é fácil para ele ser sincero, ou legal, ou fácil, ou qualquer coisa que torne a convivência tranquila. Francamente, porque eu ainda tento?</p><p>— Você gosta dele exatamente por isso. — disparou ela balançando os pauzinhos. — Ou pensa que eu não vejo você o provocando de propósito e se divertindo quando ele é teimoso? Você gosta dessa brincadeira de fingir que não tem nada acontecendo.</p><p>— A brincadeira é legal, mas ele leva muito a sério tem hora! As vezes me questiono seriamente. Mas voltando ao topico, pra alguém que tem a face tão fina, ele tem uma bem grossa quando o assunto sou eu, pelo que parece.</p><p>— E, veja bem, vocês sequer aparentam tentar esconder. — disse a mulher revirando os olhos e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Desculpe por isso. Mas simplesmente são nos momentos que eu consigo pegar ele desprevenido que é possível eu ter um pouco de calor daquela raposa selvagem e arisca! — explicou ele em um suspiro. — Mas eu ultimamente sinto que ele tem mantido uma certa distancia de mim.</p><p>— Sério? — questionou ela sem parecer por um pingo de confiança naquilo e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Sério. Eu o conheço bem. Aqui dentro ele não mudou. Mas mesmo que eu esteja me recuperando devagar, ele não parece fazer qualquer questão de me incluir fora dessa casa. E quando temos visitas, ele mantém metros de distancia de mim.</p><p>— Ele apenas age como deve, Feng Xin. — disse a mulher confusa, mas ele negou.</p><p>— Eu sei que não é apenas isso. Normalmente ele ficaria ao meu lado, independente da situação. Sempre foi assim. Mesmo brigados. Mas ele fica do outro lado do cômodo agora... — Feng Xin mexeu os pauzinhos na comida e suspirou triste. — Talvez eu esteja exagerando em querer ficar perto dele e ele está usando as visitas como desculpa para ficar longe de mim dentro de casa?</p><p>— Acho que você está pegando a mania de perseguição dele. — disse Wanli dando de ombros. — Eu não vejo nada disso. No máximo, eu suspeitaria que ele mantém distante de você quando tem estranhos em casa porque não consegue se controlar em querer ficar perto de você e te tocar.</p><p>— Ele nunca faz nada. Nenhuma iniciativa. — bufou Feng Xin e Wanli estreitou os olhos para ele, mas ele não viu.</p><p>A mulher se questionou se deveria esclarecer a forma como Mu Qing praticamente conduzia Feng Xin a o tocar e se aproximar o tempo todo... Afinal, Mu Qing tinha uma forma sutil, muito parecido como uma mulher de chamar por Feng Xin sem dizer. Era difícil perceber, principalmente por ele ser um homem usando técnicas femininas. Mas Wanli era uma mulher. E uma mulher inteligente. Ela via como Mu Qing propositalmente movia o corpo para chamar Feng Xin. Como ele mexia no cabelo de um jeito a expor mais a pele do pescoço, como descia as mangas longas para os cotovelos para deixar os pulsos a mostra... era sutil. Mas era um comando.</p><p>E para aqueles comandos Feng Xin era apenas uma presa muito fácil e burra.</p><p>De qualquer forma, ela preferiu não dizer. Se meter naquele jogo deles era pedir por dor de cabeça e, se fosse franca, se divertia os assistindo.</p><p>— Eu vou tentar me controlar mais. — Disse Feng Xin parecendo empenhado e Wanli soltou um "hum" desinteressado.</p><p>Ela sabia que, mesmo se Feng Xin tentasse se controlar, não duraria. E ela sabia que Mu Qing não ia reagir bem se Feng Xin subitamente parasse de o responder.</p><p>De certa forma, estava até mesmo ansiosa para ver como aquela infantilidade toda terminaria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Calmaria: parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu Qing e Feng Xin saem para fazer compras com o discipulo Chang Dasong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nome alternativo do cap: temos um filho e apenas me dei conta agora</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Mu Qing, você pode, por favor, parar de andar na frente? — pediu Feng Xin tentando passar pelas pessoas no mercado, mas sendo barrado por muitos que transitavam ali.</p><p>— Se apresse e não me atrase. — disse Mu Qing sem dar atenção seguindo em frente. — Devo conseguir amuletos e selos para nós e para Dasong, que está atrasado!</p><p>— Não implique com o garoto. — bufou Feng Xin empurrando com brutalidade um homem a sua frente que o ignorava de propósito e não se movia do caminho.</p><p>Feng Xin fez questão de não se afastar muito quando o homem olhou para trás e lançou um olhar ameaçador para ele pronto a começar uma briga, mas sentiu Mu Qing o segurar pelo pulso e o puxar dali.</p><p>Quando o homem viu que Mu Qing estava com ele, logo correu e se escondeu entre as pessoas.</p><p>— Que parte do "não me cause problemas" você não entendeu? — questionou Mu Qing e Feng Xin bufou. — É a primeira vez que saímos para você conhecer a cidade, depois de você encher minha paciência por dias, e é assim que se comporta?</p><p>— Ele não saia da frente!</p><p>— Da próxima te deixo em casa. — disse revirando os olhos e Feng Xin abaixou o olhar para as mãos.</p><p>Mu Qing ainda segurava seu pulso, mas com um movimento, Feng Xin conseguiu se livrar e entrelaçou os dedos com os do outro, fazendo as pulseiras combinando ficarem lado a lado. Mu Qing olhou por cima do ombro com a sobrancelha erguida e Feng Xin adiantou o passo para andar aos seu lado. Com aquele número de pessoas na rua, ninguém olharia para as mãos deles, então não havia problemas.</p><p>— Tanto faz. — disse Mu Qing sem dar atenção e olhando em volta a procura de seu discípulo.</p><p>Vendo que sua provocação foi completamente ignorada, Feng Xin pensou em soltar as mãos, mas vendo que Mu Qing tinha fechado os dedos nos seus apenas continuou o seguindo como se nada houvesse acontecido ou fosse diferente.</p><p>Feng Xin olhou ao redor também em busca de Chang Dasong.</p><p>Já tinha se completado dois meses que havia despertado e todos os dias o garoto havia ido a sua casa para treinar com Mu Qing. Era difícil não se apegar a ele.</p><p>O jovem mestre da seita Chang era muito espirituoso, ria fácil e tinha um rosto bonito e agradável. Tudo que ele fazia parecia ser com dedicação e a forma como ele perseguia Mu Qing pela casa, como se fosse um filhote atrás da mãe, divertia Feng Xin.</p><p>Feng Xin não sabia como era no início daquela relação entre shizun e discípulo, mas ele podia dizer mais que qualquer um que Mu Qing estava se dedicando a o ensinar. Por diversas vezes, Feng Xin havia ido dormir antes de Mu Qing por ele ter ficado planejando o que ensinar no dia seguinte. E em praticamente todas as vezes despertou de madrugada para levar Mu Qing para a cama por ele ter dormido sobre os papéis e amuletos na biblioteca.</p><p>Wanli parecia ter percebido que Mu Qing estava muito empenhado em desempenhar bem seu papel como professor também, pois todos os dias preparava refeições nutritivas e, mesmo que não entendesse absolutamente nada do que ele falava, ouvia tudo que lhe era dito sobre o que planejava por horas, enquanto Feng Xin brincava com Guang em outro canto.</p><p>Feng Xin não sabia se Chang Dasong tinha alguma noção de como estava afetando Mu Qing por o ter escolhido como professor, mas definitivamente ele era grato. Todos os dias ele levava algum presente a Mu Qing ou alguém da casa, geralmente Guang por saber que ninguém ia negar a ele mimar a menina quando todos ali o faziam. De perto, Feng Xin havia acompanhado o desenvolvimento do jovem mestre e podia dizer, a pesar de rígido, o método de Mu Qing era eficaz. Ele podia ver o avanço do garoto em questão de dias e, se antes ele mal sabia que elemento possui mais afinidade, agora já conseguia voar com maestria na espada e fazer feitiços desengonçados de nível mediano.</p><p>Para alguém que apenas começou a cultivar de forma eficaz o núcleo doutorado aos 15 anos, sendo já tão tarde, podia se dizer que ele tinha um ótimo professor ou que era um talento nato. Feng Xin acreditava que eram as duas coisas naquele caso.</p><p>— Chang Dasong! — Gritou Mu Qing em uma mistura de alívio e repreensão ao ver o rapaz do outro lado da multidão com uma sacola de bolos coloridos nos braços e um na boca.</p><p>Quando Chang Dasong viu Mu Qing, soltou o pão da boca para gritar por seu mestre e acenou energeticamente com a mão acima da cabeça, correndo em sua direção. Mu Qing soltou a mão de Feng Xin indo até o rapaz, dando um tapa na nuca do garoto e tomado o saco de pães de seus braços, dando mais algum outro sermão que Feng Xin não sabia dizer sobre o que era o tema. Algumas pessoas ao redor riram e se uniram a Mu Qing na repreensão, mas foram calados pelo homem com um olhar gélido.</p><p>Outra coisa sobre aquela dupla que Feng Xin havia descoberto, e da pior forma, foi que apenas Mu Qing podia educar Chang Dasong. Da última vez que Feng Xin havia tentado chamar atenção de Chang Dasong, Mu Qing não fez nada, mas quando o garoto foi embora Feng Xin passou a pensar que o tratamento frio que recebia antes da missão, quando estavam no céu, era até confortável perto do que recebeu naquele dia. No dia seguinte ele se desculpou com Chang Dasong e reiterou que ele deve obedecer seu shizun. Naquela noite Mu Qing voltou para sua cama, com a desculpa de equilibrar sua energia.</p><p>Feng Xin cruzou os braços e olhou para os dois voltando juntos em sua direção. Mu Qing retirava algumas coisas do cabelo de Dasong que tinha uma careta mimada no rosto, resmungando sobre como Mu Qing não precisava se preocupar com sua aparência, fazendo Mu Qing revirar os olhos. Feng Xin respirou fundo e soltou o ar pelo nariz ao abrir um sorriso.</p><p>De todos os motivos que ele gostava de Chang Dasong, aquele era o principal. Mu Qing estava feliz. De um jeito que ele não se lembrava de um dia ter visto.</p><p>Quando crianças, Mu Qing era sempre muito quieto e retraído. Na adolescência tinha uma expressão apática e o temperamento ruim, parecendo participar dos momentos descontraídos apenas de corpo e obrigado. Quando se tornaram deuses ele havia se tornado fechado e criado uma máscara difícil de rachar, perdendo a compostura apenas ficando com raiva.</p><p>Os únicos momentos que sentiu na vida que via o Mu Qing sendo ele mesmo antes da terceira ascensão de Xie Lian foram em suas lutas e quando transavam às escondidas em um passado muito distante. Apenas inebriado por adrenalina ou prazer Mu Qing mostrava aquela expressão que vinha vendo com tanta frequência desde que chegaram a seita ChangYao O sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, a expressão suave e despreocupada, os olhos com luz e vida... Feng Xin nunca diria a ninguém que buscava aquela expressão o tempo todo e por isso sempre acabavam lutando. Era o jeito mais fácil depois que o ter em sua cama se tornou impossível. Quando lutava, Mu Qing se divertia e, sendo contra Feng Xin, ele podia dar tudo de si sem medo algum. Feng Xin sempre soube disso.</p><p>— Sênior Feng! — Chamou Chang Dasong adiantando o passo para ele.</p><p>O garoto ainda batia em seu ombro, o que o obrigava a olhar para baixo. Seu sorriso era reluzente e Feng Xin percebeu que suas roupas estavam sujas de terra e lama.</p><p>— O que houve? — questionou ao franzir o cenho.</p><p>— Alguns suicidas se atreveram a implicar com ele.— disse Mu Qing bufando e esticando a mão para tirar outro galho dos cabelos de Chang Dasong.</p><p>— Sério? Mesmo sendo o jovem mestre? — questionou Feng Xin surpreso e deixando uma ponta de preocupação escapar pela voz.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, Sênior Feng! — disse Chang Dasong se virando para Mu Qing e pegando um bolo da sacola que ele havia tomado dele. — Eu mandei todos para a enfermaria. — completou mordendo com vontade o bolo e fazendo uma expressão de apreciação que quase chegava a ser fofa.</p><p>— Como assim? — questinou Feng Xin agora para Mu Qing e ergueu uma sobrancelha para a óbvia expressão de orgulho do outro. — O que você está ensinando para ele, Mu Qing?</p><p>— Nada! — disse ele virando o rosto, mas sem conseguir conter o sorriso. — Não é minha culpa se subestimam meu discípulo. Só por não dominar ainda o cultivo, acham que podem o vencer, mas Dasong é excelente com o sabre e eu mesmo lutei com ele para dizer, Hua Cheng no exército de Xian Le não era deste nível!</p><p>Feng Xin não sabia dizer se Mu Qing estava exagerando as habilidades e se mostrando, ou se Chang Dasong realmente era um prodígio na luta também, mas quando olhou para o garoto soltou um "pfff" pelos olhos brilhantes e emocionados do rapaz por receber um elogio de seu mestre. Feng Xin duvidava que Chang Dasong soubesse quem era Hua Cheng e nem o que isso significava, mas não parecia importar para ele, pois no instante seguinte ele estava abraçado a cintura de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Os homens amam te abraçar. — disse Feng Xin cruzando os braços em tom de zombaria, mas a única coisa que recebeu de Mu Qing foi um erguer de sobrancelhas em um olhar claro de "você é alguém para falar?" antes que o homem afastasse Chang Dasong, extremamente incomodado com tanto contato.</p><p>Feng Xin não tinha argumentos. Ele definitivamente era o pior dos homens. Mesmo que estivesse tentando se conter para que Mu Qing sentisse confiança em o levar pela cidade sem ser constrangido, ele ainda aproveitava qualquer oportunidade para contato.</p><p>Naquela manhã, por exemplo, ele havia se recusado a deixar Mu Qing se levantar, o abraçando e se agarrando a ele como um macaco em um galho, o beijando onde podia no pescoço e rosto, praticamente implorando para ele o levar junto quando saísse, jurando pelo próprio nome como deus que se comportaria e estava bem.</p><p>— Feng Xin...? — chamou Mu Qing ao seu lado e Feng Xin piscou para sair de seus devaneios. — O que foi?</p><p>— Apenas pensando...</p><p>— Você não é bom nisso. — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça sorrindo.</p><p>Ele já havia ouvido aquela frase mil vezes e por todas as mil dava início a uma discussão que terminava e uma troca de socos. Mas agora apenas achava graça. Mesmo o tom de Mu Qing não era mais o mesmo de zombaria e descaso. Seu tom era quente e brincalhão, com uma sorriso que não chegava aos lábios, mas sim aos olhos.</p><p>E sempre que brincavam daquele jeito, Feng Xin sentia necessidade de se aproximar fisicamente de Mu Qing e poucas vezes aquilo envolvia de fato o tocar. Ele apenas queria estar perto e sentir aquela cumplicidade nova de poderem brincar um com o outro e apenas riem daquilo juntos.</p><p>— Shizun! — chamou Chang Dasong que andava na frente, olhando as barracas do mercado, que vendiam os selos e ferramentas de cultivo, a mando de Mu Qing para aprender o que deveria ou não usar e saber diferenciar o que tinha ou não qualidade.</p><p>— Diga. — disse Mu Qing desviando os olhos de Feng Xin e Chang Dasong voltou para perto deles.</p><p>— Este discípulo quase esqueceu! Eu fiquei animado em fazer compras com shizun...</p><p>— Vá direto ao ponto, Dasong. — disse Mu Qing impaciente, revirando os olhos e Feng Xin riu colocando a mão no ombro do outro. — Você ri?</p><p>— O garoto é jovem! Você é muito duro com ele! — tentou Feng Xin piscando para Chang Dasong.</p><p>— Este comportamento de bajulação é irritante! — disse Mu Qing, mas seu rosto estava dois tons mais intenso de rosa.</p><p>A verdade era que ele não era acostumado a ser bajulado, elogiado ou mesmo querido. Chang Dasong era tão intenso com a demonstração de todas aquelas coisas que Mu Qing simplesmente não sabia como reagir e usava a falsa raiva para disfarçar a própria falta de jeito.</p><p>Feng Xin sabia como ele funcionava, em parte até se sentia culpado por Mu Qing ser daquele jeito. Quando eram humanos apenas o considerava por Xie Lian o considerar, do contrário não seria mais que uma cadeira para ele no cômodo. Ir para a montanha o fez construir sua própria imagem de Mu Qing como pessoa, mas não ajudou em sua aproximação real com ele. E sendo ele e Xie Lian as pessoas mais próximas a Mu Qing... ele não achava que tinha muitas outras pessoas para o tratar bem e reconhecer. Então Mu Qing havia se tornado aquela raposa arisca.</p><p>— Ele apenas gosta de seu shizun, seja mais carinhoso com seu discípulo, Mu Qing... — sugeriu em falso tom de mediador, apertando os ombros de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Meu shizun é muito bom comigo, Sênior Feng! Não precisa dizer isso! — tentou Chang Dasong parecendo um filhote assustado e Feng Xin conteve uma risada, sendo obrigado a pular para o lado e esbarrar em uma pessoa, que sequer viu o rosto, para desviar do soco de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Você... — chiou Mu Qing agora definitivamente envergonhado, olhando para Feng Xin e depois de virando para Chang Dasong. — Dasong! Você também! Não fique falando tão facilmente pelos cantos esse tipo de coisa vergonhosa!</p><p>— Mas shizun é bom para mim! — insistiu o garoto e foi a vez dele de correr do golpe de Mu Qing, se colocando ao lado de Feng Xin.</p><p>Mu Qing os encarou em fúria por alguns segundos antes de estreitar os olhos para eles. Feng Xin e Chang Dasong tinham sorrisos parecidos de diversão por o ver reagir daquele jeito e Feng Xin assumia sua parcela de culpa naquilo, já que não se continha em nada para provocar Mu Qing na frente de seu discípulo.</p><p>Se não fosse uma criança tão leal, provavelmente Feng Xin teria feito Mu Qing perder a cara completamente. Mas sendo Chang Dasong, apenas despertou mais fascínio no garoto ver que seu mestre, alguém que parecia um deus de jade de beleza, com força brutal de um exército e poderes de um sábio monge ancião, ainda tinha uma relação tão próxima e divertida com alguém, a ponto que nem se dava ao trabalho de disfarçar ou conter a familiaridade</p><p>Para Chang Dasong, a relação daqueles dois homens apenas mostrava como eram seguros sobre si e suas habilidades e que se reconheciam como iguais. E cada dia que passava, ele desejava poder conhecer a incrível força e habilidade de Feng Nanzhen que era reconhecida daquela forma por seu amado mestre.</p><p>— Chang Dasong! — chamou Mu Qing e o rapaz piscou o olhando e desviando os olhos de Feng Xin. — O que você queria dizer?</p><p>— Ah, sim! Este discípulo foi convidado a participar da caça noturna no próximo mês na seita ZhenSi! — disse o garoto animado e praticamente indo pulando para Mu Qing que o olhava em uma mistura de surpresa e orgulho.</p><p>Feng Xin podia ver até uma leve indicação de olhos vermelhos, mas Mu Qing pigarreou e parou Chang Dasong antes que o abraçasse de novo, colocando a mão em sua cabeça.</p><p>— Você fez bem. — disse abrindo um sorriso mínimo e Feng Xin podia jurar que Chang Dasong explodir de tanta alegria quando conseguiu se livrar a mão de Mu Qing em sua cabeça e o abraçou por definitivo. — Solte.</p><p>— Shizun é o único que fez bem! Se não fosse shizun, este discípulo nunca teria aprendido a cultivar!</p><p>— Solte. — insistiu Mu Qing abaixando a cabeça e escondendo os olho com a franja.</p><p>— Shizun irá assistir este discípulo? Será uma competição assistida! Terá um festival depois! — continuou Chang Dasong ignorando o que Mu Qing dizia e continuando abraçado a sua cintura.</p><p>Feng Xin queria rir, mas sentiu pena demais de Mu Qing e sua tentativa de esconder os próprios sentimentos. Ele estava orgulhoso. Feng Xin podia dizer apenas pela voz tremida do seus "solte" que passavam entre seus dentes e pelas orelhas levemente rosadas. Mu Qing era muito branco, mas era difícil corar por o que quer que seja, já que se cultivou para não demonstrar emoções e ser uma estátua. Mas Feng Xin o conhecia bem para ver pequenos sinais, pequenas variações daquele corpo pálido. Ele se aproximou a dupla e segurou Chang Dasong pelo colarinho o afastando de Mu Qing e o obrigando a soltar.</p><p>O rapaz o olhou curioso e confuso por ser afastado de Mu Qing, mas quando foi solto se voltou para Feng Xin animado de novo.</p><p>— Sênior Feng também irá, certo? — pediu com olhos brilhantes e Feng Xin piscou algumas vezes apontando para si mesmo.</p><p>— Eu?</p><p>— Sim! Sênior Feng acompanhou meu treino e me deu muitas dicas! E, como eu disse, terá um festival! Será divertido! Senhora Feng e A-Guang podem vir também! — disse ele olhando para Feng Xin como um cão implorando.</p><p>— Você implorar a ele desta forma pedante é incongruente com sua posição como mestre! Chang Dasong, se porte adequadamente! — repreendeu Mu Qing cruzando so braços no peito.</p><p>— Este discípulo pede desculpas a shizun. — disse Chang Dasong se virando para Mu Qing e abaixando a cabeça. — Mas se Sênior Feng for, eu terei certeza que shizun irá também!</p><p>— Você...! — disse Mu Qing batendo as mangas, ficando corado visivelmente. — O que te faz pensar isso?</p><p>— O que me diz, Sênior Feng? — questionou o rapaz, ignorando Mu Qing de forma corajosa e Feng Xin colocou a mão em sua cabeça, esfregando seus cabelo.</p><p>— Eu farei questão de ir. — prometeu e foi sua vez de ser abraçado.</p><p>Ao contrário de Mu Qing, Feng Xin já aceitava afeto e passou um braço pelos ombros do garoto e esfregou suas costas olhando para o shizun a beira de um colapso a sua frente, sem conseguir conter o sorriso presunçoso.</p><p>— Você está corrompendo meu discípulo! — disse Mu Qing entre dentes e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Se você não o tratar bem, eu vou é roubar ele de você! — ameaçou Feng Xin e por um segundo pôde jurar que Mu Qing iria tomar Chang Dasong de seus braços, mas o próprio garoto se afastou se colocando ao lado de seus mestre.</p><p>— Eu agradeço sênior Feng, mas eu apenas quero o meu shizun. — disse o rapaz e Mu Qing sorriu.</p><p>— Compreende agora sua posição? Ele me escolheu! — disse Mu Qing erguendo o nariz e Feng Xin tinha certeza que ele não se ouvia, entretido demais naquela brincadeira deles para perceber o peso do que disse ou que Chang Dasong começou a lacrimejar.</p><p>— Shizun! — chamou o rapaz, mas desta vez Feng Xin teve pena e puxou Mu Qing pelo braço para que não fosse agarrado. — Sênior Feng?</p><p>— De um descanso a ele, você vai matá-lo, A-song! — brincou soltando o pulso de Mu Qing e colocando as mãos nas costas do homem.</p><p>— E quem começou com tudo isso? — chiou irritado empurrando Feng Xin, mas dando dois passos em seguida em sua direção, ficando ao seu lado. — Agora chega de tudo isso. Já se divertiram! Chang Dasong, você já comprou tudo que eu disse?</p><p>— Sim, shizun! — disse o garoto balançando sua bolsa qiankun e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Vamos para casa então. — comandou dando dois passos e, sem se virar, agarrou a roupa de Feng Xin e o puxou para andar junto a ele.</p><p>Feng Xin pensou em diversas formas de provocar Mu Qing novamente, mas decidiu dar um tempo. Passando por uma tenda de doces de palito, jogou uma moeda e pegou três, lançando um para Chang Dasong, que aceitou com um sorriso, e o outro segurou na frente do rosto de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Este é o que você mais gosta, certo? — disse inclinando cabeça para o lado.</p><p>Mu Qing o olhou parecendo confuso e depois para o doce, por fim o abocanhando ainda na mão de Feng Xin e mastigando com as bochechas cheias. Feng Xin mordeu seu próprio doce e permaneceu com o de Mu Qing a mão, ao alcance de suas mordidas, prometendo a si mesmo se comportar até chegarem em casa e Chang Dasong ir embora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Calmaria: parte 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chang Dasong quase se declara para seu Shizun e Feng Xin intervem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nome alternativo do cap: Feng xin as vezes tem direitos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sala de recepção estava cheia de novo. Wu Wanli, agora Feng Wanli, se sentava a mesa e bebericava seu chá sem pressa alguma, soprando levemente o vapor e sentindo o cheiro doce da erva. Seu coração estava tranquilo e ela tinha um sorriso equivalente nos lábios.</p><p>Ao seu redor, por outro lado, as coisas não eram nada tranquilas.</p><p>Feng Xin e Mu Qing estavam brigando de novo, caídos no chão puxando o cabelo um do outro como duas crianças, enquanto Chang Dasong, de pé ao lado deles, se inclinava para tentar argumentar que seu shizun não merecia que Feng Xin o tratasse daquele jeito e ao mesmo tempo fugia dos golpes dado a esmo por qualquer um dos homens na intenção de o acertar.</p><p>Wanli olhou para Guang que estava andando desengonçada em seus primeiros passos tranquilamente pela sala como se nada estivesse acontecendo também. A mulher olhou de relance para Chang Dasong que parecia cada vez mais aflito e sentiu um pouco de pena. Ele nunca havia presenciado aqueles dois brigando, mesmo que de fato não fosse sério. Wanli sabia que a intenção daqueles gritos todos e golpes sem muita força era apenas para ficarem se tocando, como se fossem adolescentes imaturos.</p><p>Se bem que talvez não passassem daquilo no fim das contas.</p><p>Com um erguer de mão mulher chamou Chang Dasong para se sentar ao lado dela, servindo lentamente o chá para o jovem mestre da seita. Chang Dasong não aprecia muito certo de ir até ela, mas percebendo que suas palavras não estavam funcionando, abaixou a cabeça e se sentou a mesa, pulando assustado quando Mu Qing jogou Feng Xin na direção do móvel, fazendo tudo chacoalhar.</p><p>— Marido! — gritou Wanli irritada por ter derramado o chá que acabou de servir.</p><p>— Desculpe, desculpe! — pediu Feng Xin engatinhando para o lado, longe da mesa.</p><p>— Você apenas causa problemas! — disse Mu Qing como se não houvesse participado daquela bagunça, ajeitando as roupas com impaciência.</p><p>— Cala a boca! — disse Feng Xin sentado no chão com as pernas cruzadas. — Você quem começou!</p><p>— Eu? Que absurdo!</p><p>— Foi você, Mu Qing. — disse Wanli bebendo seu chá de novo.</p><p>Chang Dasong a olhou chocado e em seguida encarou Mu Qing que piscou duas vezes.</p><p>— Certo. Perdão. — disse ele para ela, fazendo até mesmo uma pequena reverência.</p><p>— Tudo bem. — respondeu Wanli movendo a mão em um convite para ele se sentar a mesa também.</p><p>— Porque quando é ela falando que a culpa é sua, você aceita, e quando eu falo você agride? Você é ridículo! — reclamou Feng Xin se virando no chão.</p><p>— Wanli é confiável, você não. — respondeu francamente, se sentando com a coluna reta de frente a Chang Dasong, com toda sua postura requintada e respeitável.</p><p>— Senhora Feng realmente tem o respeito de meu shizun! — disse Chang Dasong a olhando admirado e ela sorriu. — Este discípulo também respeita senhora Feng e ouvirá tudo que disser!</p><p>— Você é uma criança muito doce, jovem mestre. — riu Wanli acenando respeitosamente com a cabeça. — Mas eu sinto muito por ter presenciado essa cena. Espero que não interfira na imagem que quem de seu shizun ou de meu marido.</p><p>— De jeito nenhum! — disse o garoto esticando a postura. — Eu apenas vi uma amostra de virilidade! — disse abrindo um sorriso que crescia a cada segundo. — Meu pai diz que alfas sempre estão em combate e que precisam disso para mostrar domínio pelo território! Eu sou apenas um discípulo ainda, mas quando eu terminar meu treinamento, quero poder ser capaz de um dia lutar com sênior Feng e meu shizun assim também!</p><p>— Sonhe. — Disseram os dois homens em total desprezo e ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o garoto animado murchar completamente.</p><p>Wanli queria poder consolar aquela criança desiludida, mas a etiqueta apenas a permitia sorrir em apoio e beber o chá novamente.</p><p>Enquanto saboreava a bebida e os minutos de silêncio tão raros naquela casa, acompanhou com o olhar Feng Xin se mover para se sentar ao lado de Mu Qing com uma carranca irritada. Mu Qing ao ver sua aproximação, de forma muito sutil, se moveu na direção do outro e puxou o cabelo branco para o lado oposto do pescoço do que estava voltado a Feng Xin e, de imediato, Feng Xin pareceu relaxar estufando o peito ao servir o chá para os dois.</p><p>A mulher sempre foi boa em ler as pessoas, sendo filha de um comerciante que a amava e mimava tanto, que permitia que ficasse com ele na loja de tecidos e roupas, onde aprendeu muito. E aquela convivência com os dois estava colocando todo seu conhecimento em prática. Para alguém desatento, como Chang Dasong, não havia nada demais naquilo. Mu Qing permanecia com expressão fechada e não cedeu sequer um olhar a Feng Xin, aparentemente o ignorando, mas Wanli podia dizer que claramente ele estava totalmente aberto a Feng Xin. Na verdade, ele parecia implorar por sua atenção.</p><p>Ela fechou os olhos para não mostrar que os revirava.</p><p>Enquanto Mu Qing fazia aquele movimentos sutis, Feng Xin respondia sem ver como um cão idiota vendo o dono abanar um pedaço de carne, servindo seu chá e colocando mais da comida perto de Mu Qing. Ele era obediente. Bem treinado a agradar o outro.</p><p>Por muitos momentos Wanli se pegava agradecendo por seu casamento falso com Feng Xin ser realmente falso e, principalmente, por Mu Qing ser um homem. Se aquela raposa fosse uma mulher e de fato uma ernai, ela nunca veria Feng Xin em seus aposentos. Ela seria esquecida em um quarto qualquer e facilmente substituída. Wanli pensava que se Mu Qing fosse uma mulher, talvez nem mesmo Feng Xin tivesse alguma chance com ele, afinal, mesmo como homem era uma beleza, sabia como seduzir de forma sutil e era bom em todas as funções de esposa! Seu temperamento aparentemente difícil apenas fazia Feng Xin ficar mais sedento por ele ceder e isso o tornava obediente. Se Mu Qing fosse uma mulher, provavelmente seus pais o teriam casado com um homem rico ou príncipe! E se tudo aquilo não fosse o bastante, ela nem mesmo levava em consideração o homem permanecer como cultivador!</p><p>A mulher fez uma careta pensando naquilo.</p><p>Sabia que competir com outras mulheres por um homem era ridículo e sem sentido. Não mudava o resultado final. Mas pensar aquilo não fazia seu coração mais tranquilo ao imaginar Mu Qing como uma mulher. Os cabelos prateados, uma maquiagem leve e a boca avermelhada em trajes requintados e a postura altiva... Wanli piscou algumas vezes e abaixou a xícara, a colocando na mesa. Talvez não fosse competir o termo certo que sentiria se Mu Qing fosse uma mulher no final das contas... Ela ergueu a mão e tampou o rosto, se encolhendo. Não podia julgar Feng Xin no final, se Mu Qing fosse uma mulher ela muito provavelmente responderia igual a ele.</p><p>— A-Li, está tudo bem? — questionou Feng Xin se inclinando na mesa, franzindo o cenho preocupado.</p><p>Ela piscou e riu sem razão aparente.</p><p>— Estou. Apenas pensei em uma coisa engraçada.</p><p>— Engraçada? — questionou Mu Qing inclinando a cabeça para o lado e por um segundo ela o imaginou como uma mulher.</p><p>Sua face aqueceu e ela ergueu a manga para esconder metade do rosto. Mu Qing ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Não me dêem atenção. — pediu ela abaixando a cabeça e rindo.</p><p>— Feng Xin, controle sua esposa. Suspeito que esteja tendo pensamentos vegonhosos de novo. — disse Mu Qing apertando os lábios em desaprovação e Feng Xin olhou para Wanli com curiosidade.</p><p>— A-Li... — chamou e ela ergueu a cabeça, fazendo Feng Xin sorrir. — A-Li, você está vermelha.</p><p>— Marido, não me olhe assim! Eu estou apenas pensando em algo engraçado! Eu juro! — disse ela sem conseguir conter o riso fraco.</p><p>— Eu vejo, por que não nos conta? — questionou Feng Xin cruzando os braços no peito com um sorriso no rosto e Wanli soltou um "pff".</p><p>— Não posso! — disse ela caindo finalmente na gargalhada e depois de alguns segundo Feng Xin riu também, mais por ela estar rindo por que entender.</p><p>Wanli sentiu o constrangimento de rir na frente de tantos homens e se ergueu pronta para sair, mas Feng Xin se levantou também e colocou a mão em suas costas ao ir com ela para a cozinha.</p><p>Quando ficaram sozinhos, ela se jogou sobre a bancada, rindo tanto que deu socos sobre a madeira, as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Feng Xin ria ao seu lado se divertindo pela risada escandalosa e com certeza que as pessoas na sala podiam ouvir, mas ele não se importava. A risada de Wanli era divertida.</p><p>— Pelos deuses, o que você estava pensando? — questionou o homem com um sorriso nos lábios.</p><p>— Imaginei...Imaginei Mu Qing como... como mulher! — respondeu ela caindo na gargalhada de novo e Feng Xin dessa vez a acompanhou de forma ainda mais escandalosa. — Pelos deuses, ele seria uma beleza de destruir impérios!</p><p>— Ele já não é? — questionou Feng Xin e Wanli estreitou os olhos para ele quanto ria, jogando uma colher em sua direção, o acertando no peito. — Mas ele é!</p><p>— Seu corta manga sem salvação! — disse ela rindo mais algumas vezes, o entusiasmo diminuindo aos poucos enquanto tentava se controlar e então ergueu o olhar.</p><p>Os dois se olharam rapidamente e começaram a rir de novo.</p><p>— Se ele um dia acordasse como mulher ele ficaria tão puto! — disse Feng Xin segurando a própria barriga e Wanli caiu sobre os joelhos, fraca, se sentando no chão com os braços esticados para cima, segurando a borda da bancada enquanto ria.</p><p>— Ele gritaria tanto! E pelos deuses, ia atrair tantos homens para esta casa!</p><p>— Todos seriam espancados por ele! — acrescentou Feng Xin rindo ainda mais alto. — Eu consigo imaginar! Porra!!! Será que podemos conseguir isso só com maquiagem e umas roupas? </p><p>— Não dê ideias! — implorou a mulher soltando os braços e colocando a mão sobre o peito, os olhos marejados da risada. — Se ele permitisse eu definitivamente o maquiaria e vestiria! Seria tão divertido sair de braços dados com ele nas ruas e apresentar como irmã gêmea do ancião Mu!</p><p>— Jovem senhorita Mu! — riu Feng Xin. — Quantas pessoas iriam atrás dele para oferecerem propostas para que tomassem sua meimei em casamento!</p><p>— Ele ia ficar tão irritado!</p><p>— E seria incrível! — disse Feng Xin batendo palmas. — Temos de fazer isso um dia!</p><p>— Ele nos matará apenas por sugerir! — disse Wanli balançando a cabeça. — Mas, ah, seria divertido...</p><p>— Seria sim. — concordou Feng Xin respirando algumas vezes e se acalmando.</p><p>— Ah, que risada boa. Tinha tempo que eu não ria assim. — disse ela pensativa e Feng Xin se colocou ao seu lado, oferecendo a mão.</p><p>— Sua risada é incrível. — elogiou e ela aceitou sua mão para se erguer. — Por favor, não se contenha.</p><p>— Uma mulher rir na frente de homens, sem ser seu marido, é muita falta de modos, autocontrole e decoro. — disse ela. — Terá de pedir desculpas ao jovem mestre por mim. Não tenho coragem de o olhar.</p><p>— Ser mulher deve ser difícil... — disse Feng Xin pensativo e Wanli deu de ombros.</p><p>— Sinto que sou privilegiada por poder agir mais livremente se está apenas nós quatro em casa. Mas com o jovem mestre é diferente... — disse ela dando tapinhas no peito de Feng Xin. — Agora volte para seu ernai. Eu vou para meu quarto ler um pouco enquanto o jovem mestre está aqui.</p><p>— Não precisa... — tentou Feng Xin, mas ela negou com a cabeça dando as costas e acenando com a mão. — A-Li, se eu sou seu marido e permitir que volte, você pode voltar.</p><p>— Feng Xin, eu estou constrangida. — disse ela sem se virar. — Ficarei mais confortável se me esconder por hoje. Está tudo bem.</p><p>— Se você diz... — disse ele a acompanhando com o olhar. — Mas você não acha que seria divertido ver o jovem mestre mais constrangido ainda e Mu Qing irritado por ficar fora da piada? — argumentou de forma despretensiosa e Wanli parou em meio a um passo.</p><p>— Você é sujo. — disse ela e ele riu.</p><p>— Vamos! — chamou batendo o ombro com o dela amigavelmente e os dois caminharam juntos de volta a sala, ouvindo a conversa ainda no corredor.</p><p>— ...e eu nunca havia ouvido uma mulher rir antes! — Disse Chang Dasong aparecendo encantado. — Parecia sinos! Isso foi tão... — o garoto soltou um suspiro. — Quando me casar farei de tudo para ouvir minha esposa rir desse jeito!</p><p>Feng Xin acenou positivamente para aquilo e ergueu as sobrancelhas para Wanli que segurou as mãos na frente do corpo se sentindo mais envergonhada ainda, mas estranhamente feliz por ouvir que sua risada era bonita. Os dois continuaram parados no corredor para ouvir.</p><p>— Sênior Feng tem tanta sorte! — continuou Chang Dasong. — E foi tão bonito o ver preocupado com ela... Ele se levantou para ir com ela por estar constrangida! A maioria dos homens que eu conheço teriam eles mesmos mandado a esposa sair e pediriam desculpas. Mas ele não pediu, ele foi com ela!</p><p>— Sim. — disse a voz de Mu Qing sem qualquer humor.</p><p>— Eu percebo que sênior Feng realmente ama sua mulher! Quando me casar serei como ele! Minha esposa poderá rir e participar das conversas! Quero poder conversar com ela descontraidamente como ele faz com a senhora Feng! Ele até mesmo não se importa de você a chamar pelo nome de cortesia!</p><p>— Eu... — começou Mu Qing parecendo surpreso. — Eu a conheço antes dele. — disse ele rápido. — Somos todos conhecidos desde muito tempo. Velhos hábitos não mudam.</p><p>— Por isso não a chama pelo sobrenome? — questionou Chang Dasong e Wanli viu Feng Xin se mover um pouco mais para frente, querendo ouvir melhor.</p><p>— Sim. — disse Mu Qing sem da muita atenção a aquele detalhe.</p><p>— Merda, achei que ele explicaria. — murmurou Feng Xin e Wanli puxou sua roupa para ele a seguir para mais ao fundo do corredor.</p><p>— Você quer saber o porquê de ele em chamar apenas de Wanli?</p><p>— Sim! — disse Feng Xin colocando as mãos na cintura. — Ele não é impessoal com ninguém! Se alguém possuir um título, ele o chamará pelo título, mesmo se for relativamente próximo! A mim sempre foi o nome de nascimento. Antes por termos a mesma idade, por muito tempo por desrespeito, depois virou costume. Mas nem Dianxia ele chamava pelo nome até alguns meses... </p><p>— Eu queria conhecer este Dianxia que vocês tanto comentam. — murmurou Wanli e Feng Xin sorriu.</p><p>— Um dia. Quando voltarmos para casa. — disse sorrindo. — Você vai gostar dele. Ele era o único que podia controlar eu e Mu Qing. Bem, agora você o faz. — disse ele rindo. — Mas, porque ele te chama de Wanli?</p><p>— Na fazenda, quando a batalha se encerrou e ele despertou, ele me perguntou se ainda queria carregar o sobrenome daquele homem vergonhoso. Eu disse que não. Ele queria que eu lhe dissesse o meu de solteira, mas eu não o posso usar depois de ter uma filha sem ser desonrada... Ser tratada como viúva também não é bom... Não sabíamos o que fazer, então ele pediu para me chamar por Wanli. Eu sou muito grata a Mu Qing, hoje até mesmo o chamo por seu nome de nascimento, como você, por ele ter me permitido, dizendo que assim parecíamos mais próximos para as pessoas da seita e justificaria ele permanecer morando conosco. Sinto que isso no final nos tornou realmente próximos. Uma vez uma mulher me perguntou se eu era amiga de infância dele por o chamar de forma tão familiar, acabei concordando.</p><p>— Isso faz sentido... — murmurou Feng Xin balançando a cabeça. — Bem, talvez fosse mais próximo ainda o chamar de A-Yao, já que ele se deu o nome estúpido de Mu Fuyao como cortesía.</p><p>— Acho que seria estranho o chamar de A-Yao na frente das pessoas. Seria íntimo demais. — disse ela rindo. — Mu Qing ainda reserva um grau de distância.</p><p>— Faz sentido... — disse Feng Xin.</p><p>— Satisfeito do porquê de ele me tratar de forma familiar? — perguntou ela curiosa e ele assentiu. — Você estava com ciúmes?</p><p>— O que? — questionou ele surpreso e depois riu fraco. — Não. Eu não sinto ciúmes deste tipo de situação. Estava mais curiosos por não ser o tipo de coisa que ele faria sem razão. Se eu perguntasse, ele ia ficar constrangido e talvez fosse até parar de te chamar de forma íntima. Simplesmente por interpretar como uma crítica. Ele funciona assim. Se ninguém comentar está tudo bem, mas ele pode agir drasticamente se alguém falar sobre seus atos.</p><p>— Você o conhece bem... — disse ela admirada e Feng Xin sorriu terno.</p><p>— O conheço há muito tempo, sabe... Aprendi uma coisa ou duas.</p><p>— E mesmo assim brigam por coisas pequenas.</p><p>— Eu o conhecer não muda o fato de ser insuportável às vezes. — chiou Feng Xin virando o rosto e cruzando os braços. — Ou melhor, na maioria das vezes. Sendo franco, eu aguento algumas coisas que sempre me pego pensando... Porque eu insisto?</p><p>— Eu vejo. — disse ela sorrindo pela postura infantil, ignorando a pergunta cuja resposta era muito óbvia.</p><p>Feng Xin a encarou e corou um pouco, coçando o pescoço. Ele não precisava que ela dissesse. Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro.</p><p>— Vamos voltar. — disse ele com um sorriso pequeno.</p><p>— Shizun, eu venho me perguntando... — começou Chang Dasong antes que Feng Xin e Wanli entrassem no cômodo de novo. — Você não irá se casar?</p><p>De imediato Wanli viu Feng Xin tencionar todo o corpo e ela pode ouvir Mu Qing cuspir o chá, provavelmente em Chang Dasong, pois o jovem mestre soltou um grito muito estridente.</p><p>— CHANG DASONG! — gritou Mu Qing furioso.</p><p>— Shizun! Perdoe este discipulo! Eu falei de mais! Por favor! Perdoe!</p><p>— Que tipo de pergunta é esta? Você está insinuando algo? Se quer dizer, diga de uma vez!</p><p>— Não quero insinuar nada! Eu juro!</p><p>— Eu mandei dizer! Me diga o que passa por sua mente para questionar isso a seu professor!</p><p>— Shizun... — choramingou Chang Dasong.</p><p>— DIGA! — mandou Mu Qing e Wanli quis entrar e o pedir parar de gritar com o garoto, mas Feng Xin a segurou pelo braço.</p><p>— Eu apenas... shizun, por favor, não fique com raiva... Eu apenas me questiono o motivo de você não ter uma esposa... Shizun é um homem bonito, tem um lugar de prestígio na seita ChangYao e é poderoso! Eu apenas... apenas me questiono como você pode ser tão incrível e até hoje não ter uma esposa... eu... eu penso que se o shizun fosse ter uma esposa, ela seria uma beleza incrível... se bem... se bem que eu não acho que qualquer mulher seja capaz de ser tão bela quanto meu shizun...</p><p>— Não diga bobagens. — disse Mu Qing em tom azedo e Wanli se inclinou para ver, ainda escondida.</p><p>Chang Dasong estava prostrado, a testa grudada no chão e as orelhas vermelhas como um tomate. Mu Qing por outro lado estava de pé, as mãos apertadas ao lado do corpo e o rosto retorcido em uma expressão complicada.</p><p>— Shizun... Este discípulo pode ser ousado por dizer isso. Mas... mas se o shizun ainda não possuir uma esposa, quando este discípulo ficar mais velho...Quando eu for líder da seita... eu posso mudar leis e...</p><p>— CALE-SE! — mandou Mu Qing dando um passo para trás parecendo que havia levado um golpe e com a face começando a tomar o tom de rosa.</p><p>Wanli apertou os lábios e encarou Feng Xin preocupada, mas o homem apenas olhava com pena para Chang Dasong. A mulher franziu o cenho confusa sobre aquela reação e olhou para a cena de novo.</p><p>— Vou me calar! — disse o garoto e Mu Qing passou a mão pelo rosto.</p><p>— Você é uma criança, Chang Dasong. Não preencha seu coração com coisas estúpidas quando mal consegue energizar seu sabre com energia espiritual!</p><p>— Shizun... eu não acho que isso tenha a ver com meu cultivo... O que eu sinto... — disse o garoto erguendo a cabeça para o olhar e Mu Qing o lançou um olhar tão gélido, que ele voltou para a posição anterior, ainda mais encolhido e silencioso.</p><p>— Não me responda, criança estúpida. — chiou o homem em um tom que Wanli nunca sequer ouviu de Mu Qing.</p><p>Era uma mistura de asco com raiva, tão gélido e cortante que se Chang Dasong começasse a chorar ali mesmo ela não ficaria surpresa. Aquela criança amava seu mestre com toda sua alma, receber aquele tipo de tom deveria congelar seu coração. Pelo menos o dela havia esfriado.</p><p>— Ele está com medo. — disse Feng Xin com uma expressão séria no rosto e Wanli o olhou em concordância.</p><p>— O jovem mestre pode chorar a qualquer segundo...Mu Qing bateria em Chang Dasong? Não, certo?</p><p>— O que? — questionou Feng Xin a olhando. — Do que você está falando?</p><p>— Do jovem mestre com medo! — disse ela exasperada e Feng Xin franziu o cenho para ela.</p><p>— Quem se importa com Dasong? Ele pediu por esta situação. Mas eu estou falando de Mu Qing... — disse Feng Xin apertando os lábios. — Ele ama essa criança... se Dasong se confessar, Mu Qing não vai saber como reagir a ele e manter essa relação de mestre e discípulo. Se não houver uma confissão real, Mu Qing vai fingir ser coisa de criança, que vai passar, mesmo que eu tenha certeza que não é tão simples para Chang Dasong.</p><p>— Porque? — questionou Wanli interessada. — Espere, você ja sabia?</p><p>— Precisa ser cego para não perceber os sentimentos do jovem mestre. Ou se fingir, como Mu Qing. — disse Feng Xin sorrindo. — Mas eu sei que o interesse do jovem mestre em Mu Qing é antigo, antes mesmo de serem mestre e discípulo. Ele me contou que se aproximou de Mu Qing um dia, muito tempo atrás, em uma feira, apenas porque ele era bonito. Provavelmente ele tentou alguns flertes, mas, bem, estamos falando de Mu Qing aqui...</p><p>— Ele foi rechaçado cruelmente... — disse Wanli olhado com pena para o jovem mestre ainda prostrado na sala.</p><p>— Exato, e isso apenas aconteceu por ele não ter ideia de quem Mu Qing era. — Feng Xin soltou o braço de Wanli. — De qualquer jeito, vamos antes que a situação fique pior. Mais tarde vou aconselhar esta criança para que não perca seu shizun.</p><p>Dito aquilo, Feng Xin não esperou por resposta, apenas entrou no cômodo, caminhando diretamente para o lado e Mu Qing, aproveitando que Chang Dasong ainda estava encolhido no chão — sem coragem de erguer a cabeça e tremendo levemente os ombros —, passou um braço por trás de Mu Qing, o segurando pela cintura e se inclinou para falar algo em seu ouvido. Mu Qing fechou os olhos e relaxou devagar se inclinando para Feng Xin, controlando a respiração e colocando uma mão sobre a que estava sobre si, a apertando.</p><p>Wanli sentiu o coração apertar.</p><p>Mu Qing parecia tão frágil nos braços de Feng Xin que, apesar de ela ter achado que Feng Xin estava errado por dizer aquelas coisas sobre ele estar com medo, agora ela acreditava completamente. Era como ver uma geleira derreter lentamente, dando lugar a água ondulante que se afeta com a mais fraca brisa sob a superfície.</p><p>Percebendo que Mu Qing se acalmou Feng Xin apontou o queixo para Chang Dasong e soltou Mu Qing, que o olhou temeroso, mas soltou o ar ajeitando a postura para se aproximar do garoto encolhido no chão.</p><p>— Dasong... — chamou Mu Qing ficando de frente a ele, mas o garoto apenas se encolheu mais. Wanli pensou em entrar no cômodo, mas Feng Xin a vendo negou com a cabeça. — Criança, olhe para mim.</p><p>— Este... — começou o garoto com a voz engasgada, claramente contendo o choro. — Este discípulo irritou shizun. Não posso me erguer. Este discípulo não merece seu shizun!</p><p>Wanli acompanhou chocada então Mu Qing se colocar de joelhos ao lado do garoto e levar a mão ao seu cabelo, mesmo trêmula e o tocou com cuidado. Chang Dasong retesou o corpo completamente e se encolheu mais ainda, mas Mu Qing permaneceu ao seu lado, continuando com o afago, mesmo que desajeitado, até que Chang Dasong soltasse um soluço audível e se jogasse em seu colo, chorando copiosamente como uma criança. Mu Qing suspirou e Feng Xin acenou que Wanli entrasse.</p><p>— Criança boba. — murmurou Mu Qing com um sorriso pequeno e doce enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Chang Dasong. — Se você não merecesse sequer estaria aqui. Não chore por uma repreensão.</p><p>— Mas eu irritei shizun! — choramingou o garoto e Mu Qing soltou o ar.</p><p>— Sim, e Feng Xin faz isso todo dia. Não continuo morando sob o mesmo teto?</p><p>— Mas... Sênior Feng é diferente... — murmurou o garoto engasgado. — Shizun... e o senhor feng... brigar faz parte... — sussurrou tão baixo que mal podia ser ouvido.</p><p>Mu Qing piscou algumas vezes e o rosto ficou um pouco rosa de novo, mas os cantos de seus lábios tremeram levemente para cima, em um sorriso que tentou esconder abaixando o rosto.</p><p>— E porque com você seria diferente? Mesmo sendo meu discípulo agora, você crescerá e logo vamos discutir muito mais quando se tornar um homem e tão poderoso como eu.</p><p>— Eu serei poderoso como shizun? — questionou o garoto erguendo os olhos molhados e vermelhos.</p><p>Mu Qing fez uma careta de nojo verdadeiro, mas engoliu o asco, erguendo a manga para limpar o rosto com certa agressividade.</p><p>— Será. Então apenas se concentre em crescer e ficar forte. — disse tampando os olhos de Chang Dasong com a manga na desculpa de os limpar, mas na realidade querendo evitar seu olhar. — E até lá, perdoe este professor por não ter jeito com algumas coisas.</p><p>— Shizun é bom em tudo! — soltou Chang Dasong se apoiando nas mãos e joelhos, com o rosto na mesma altura de Mu Qing, o assustando.</p><p>— Certo, A-Song, hora de dar um tempo para seu shizun. — disse Feng Xin indo até eles segurando Chang Dasong pelo colarinho o cinto, o erguendo ainda de quatro e o levou para a mesa como se não passasse de um gato, o colocando sentado.</p><p>Chang Dasong piscou chocado por alguns segundos para o que havia acontecido e depois se virou para Feng Xin com olhos brilhantes.</p><p>— Sênior feng é tão forte! — disse com admiração e Feng Xin apenas riu achando divertido antes de oferecer a mão a Mu Qing, que a aceitou sem hesitar ao se levantar.</p><p>— Vamos terminar o chá. — disse Mu Qing, mas ao ver suas roupas sujas fez uma careta. — Vou me trocar.</p><p>— Shizun, perdoe este discipulo por ter...</p><p>— Calado! Não se desculpe por chorar. — disse Mu Qing batendo as mangas e dando as costas. — Você pode chorar para seu mestre desde que não o faça com outras pessoas. Você é meu discípulo, mas o jovem mestre das outras pessoas. Regalias são permitidas nesta casa, mas você deve aprender a se portar fora!</p><p>— Si...Sim! — disse o rapaz erguendo os ombros. — Obrigado, shizun!</p><p>Mu Qing não respondeu, bateu as mangas novamente e saiu. Feng Xin por outro lado se sentou despojadamente a frente de Wanli com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. A mulher o olhou por alguns instantes e abaixou o olhar para a xícara vazia a sua frente.</p><p>Em toda sua vida nunca conheceu um casal que possuísse aquele tipo de relação. Qualquer homem ou mulher ao ver alguém bonito como Chang Dasong quase se confessando a seu companheiro reagiria de forma agressiva, como um cão protegendo seu território, mas Feng Xin se preocupou mais em acertar as coisas entre aquela dupla.</p><p>Aquilo era de uma confiança muito grande.</p><p>Ou de uma estupidez descomunal.</p><p>De aparência Mu Qing, Feng Xin e Chang Dasong tinham uma idade parecida, mesmo que ela soubesse que Mu Qing e Feng Xin fossem na realidade anciãos imortais de mais de oitocentos anos, ainda era difícil lembrar daquilo os vendo agir como adolescentes. Então Chang Dasong era, de fato, um concorrente a Feng Xin. Bastaria alguns anos e Wanli podia dizer que aquela criança se tornaria um homem de beleza estonteante e que poderia ter qualquer pessoa em suas mãos e tinha certeza que Feng Xin tinha isso claro para si mesmo, já o ouviu elogiando a beleza do rapaz. Mas mesmo assim... ele não fazia nada para separar aqueles dois... ele ajudava...</p><p>— Mu Qing gosta de você, Chang Dasong. — disse Feng Xin interrompendo o silêncio, bebendo seu chá. — Então seja paciente com ele. — disse ele em tom tranquilo e quase de desdém. Como se apenas fizesse um comentário sobre o tempo.</p><p>— Eu serei, sênior Feng. — murmurou o garoto baixo e passivamente, como se houvesse sido repreendido.</p><p>— E guarde coisas que podem o constranger para você. — acrescentou e Chang Dasong encolheu os ombros. — Não tem problema nenhum você ter sentimentos, mas procure ter certeza de sua natureza e, principalmente, tenha certeza que aguenta os golpes daquele surtado se realmente quer um dia falar sobre eles a sério.</p><p>Chang Dasong piscou algumas vezes e ergueu o olhar para Feng Xin.</p><p>— Então um dia...</p><p>— Um dia. — disse o homem sorrindo e inclinando a cabeça para o lado. — Mas esteja ciente, você não é o único tentando alcançar aquele coração escorregadio. E talvez quando você for forte o bastante e crescer, eu não poderei... não... eu definitivamente, não irei mais te ajudar como agora.</p><p>— Eu entendo... — disse o rapaz sorrindo pequeno. — Sênior feng pode me aconselhar agora porque sou jovem, mas se eu for um homem, eu devo fazer por mim mesmo! Eu entendo!</p><p>Feng Xin apenas sorriu e Wanli se serviu de chá olhando com os olhos um pouco abertos para o líquido enquanto apertava os lábios.</p><p>Ali estava! Um aviso disfarçado de concelho!</p><p>A mulher serviu ao jovem em silêncio querendo dar um sorriso compassivo, mas se conteve. Quando Chang Dasong se tornar um rival à altura, sentia que a convivência naquela casa seria ainda mais conturbada. Mas, de alguma forma, aquilo lhe aquecia o coração.</p><p>Feng Xin era um homem correto e Mu Qing um homem bom. Mesmo que aquela criança se confessasse um dia, aqueles dois nunca o mandariam embora.</p><p>Ela sorriu e olhou para Feng Xin, que em algum momento havia pegado Guang no colo.</p><p>Ela nunca teria um momento de paz naquela casa, mas sentia que ganharia rugas muito rapidamente pelo estresse e por não conseguir conter nenhum sorriso quando algum daqueles dois homens estava presente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Calmaria: parte 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu Qing finalmente se confessa e diz como se sente a Feng Xin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nome alternativo do cap: se beber, não seja o Mu Qing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Mu Qing.— chamou a voz de Feng Xin perto de sua orelha. — Vem, eu vou te levar para a cama. </p><p>— Mn. — murmurou Mu Qing sentindo o outro passar um braço por debaixo de suas pernas e colocar a mão nas suas costas.</p><p>Mu Qing mal conseguia abrir os olhos, mas se deixou ser carregado, abraçando Feng Xin pelo pescoço e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.</p><p>— Você está quente. — murmurou esfregando a testa contra a pele exposta e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— E você gelado! — disse em tom de brincadeira, mas Mu Qing sentiu a represália. — Eu já disse, se precisar de ajuda, me peça, shizun.</p><p>— Não em chama assim, é estranho. — manhou se apertando contra o pescoço de Feng Xin e o sentiu o ajeitar em seus braços com um leve solavanco. — Cuidado!</p><p>— Você está claramente acordado e eu estou te carregando mesmo assim! Não reclame da viagem! — chiou Feng Xin e Mu Qing abriu os olhos apenas para os revirar, fazendo Feng Xin rir. — Você não existe.</p><p>— Para onde está me levando? — perguntou confuso por estarem no corredor da casa e Feng Xin sorriu.</p><p>— Para nosso quarto...</p><p>— Porque mesmo temos um quarto juntos? — questionou verdadeiramente confuso e Feng Xin o encarou.</p><p>— A ideia foi sua. — disse ele e Mu Qing encarou.</p><p>— Foi? — questionou virando a cabeça para o lado. — Porque eu tive uma ideia tão irresponsável e estúpida?</p><p>— Se eu não me engano, era para poder me ajudar com o núcleo.</p><p>— Você não precisa mais da minha ajuda para isso. — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin piscou surpreso parando de andar. — Porque parou? Eu quero ir dormir.</p><p>— Eu não preciso mais de sua ajuda? — questionou e Mu Qing bufou jogando a cabeça para trás.</p><p>— Óbvio que não, estúpido! — disse ele balançando as pernas. — Já tem alguns dias que não precisa.</p><p>— Então porque...— Feng Xin franziu o cenho e aproximou o rosto do de Mu Qing.</p><p>— O que foi? Para! Faz cócegas! — disse Mu Qing rindo e puxando levemente os cabelos soltos de Feng Xin.</p><p>— Mu Qing... você está bêbado? — questionou surpreso por sentir o cheiro doce de licor ao voltar a ajustar a postura e seguir para o quarto.</p><p>— Talvez. — disse Mu Qing.</p><p>— Em primeiro lugar, porque não me chamou? — questionou Feng Xin irritado e Mu Qing o olhou por alguns segundo antes de rir.</p><p>— É essa sua preocupação?</p><p>— Obvio! Eu queria beber!</p><p>— Da próxima trago uma jarra para você.</p><p>— A ideia é eu ir junto e me divertir! É isso que você foi fazer na sede da seita?</p><p>— Algo assim. Mestre da seita Chang me chamou para comemorar o fato de Dasong ser convidado para a caçada noturna...você se lembra? Dasong disse sobre isso naquele dia... Ele parecia tão feliz... Devemos sair amanhã pela tarde para a seita anfitriã... qual é o nome... ZhenSi...?</p><p>— Certo, muita informação! Quem estava feliz? O mestre de seita?</p><p>— Dasong. — disse Mu Qing.</p><p>— Eu imagino que ele esteja... — disse Feng Xin sorrindo e Mu Qing se aconchegou em seus braços. — Mas... você vai partir amanhã?</p><p>— Mn... — murmurou o homem. — Vamos de carruagem por muitos membros da seita que não cultivam irem também. Terá um festival.... Chang YaSen quer envergonhar Dasong levando todos que quiserem ir para o ver lutar. Nunca vi aquela criança tão nervosa. — riu Mu Qing.</p><p>— Entendo... — murmurou Feng Xin parecendo desanimado e Mu Qing moveu os dedos em seus cabelos, proximo a nuca.</p><p>— Você parece triste... Não está feliz por meu discípulo?</p><p>— Por Dasong eu estou muito feliz, até mesmo orgulhoso! Mas... você vai com ele, certo? Isso quer dizer que... — Feng Xin apertou os lábios.</p><p>— Que o que?</p><p>— Você vai ficar longe de mim. — confessou e sentiu Mu Qing mover a mão mais para cima em sua cabeça. — Eu não gosto desta ideia.</p><p>— Você vai sentir minha falta? — questionou Mu Qing tentando ajeitar a postura e Feng Xin sorriu ladino sem querer admitir qualquer coisa. — Feng Xin... — chamou Mu Qing e o homem o olhou, recebendo um beijo no canto da boca. Mu Qing o abraçou pelo pescoço com força e riu em seu ouvido. — Você é estúpido...</p><p>— Mu Qing! — chiou e sentiu um beijo em sua orelha, o arrepiando por inteiro.</p><p>— Você acha que eu iria a qualquer lugar sem você? — questionou Mu Qing com a voz rouca próxima ao seu ouvido. — Meu discípulo convidou todos nós, não se lembra? Incluindo Wanli e A-Guang...</p><p>— Então todos vamos viajar amanhã... — disse Feng Xin inclinando a cabeça para o lado, esfregando sua bochecha na de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Vamos... — disse Mu Qing dando um beijo em sua mandíbula e Feng Xin apertou as mãos no corpo que carregava.</p><p>— Mu Qing, espere chegarmos ao quarto pra me provocar... vou deixar você cair!</p><p>— Se ousar me derrubar, será você quem não vai chegar ao quarto! — ameaçou em uma voz birrenta e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Apenas tente se controlar... — pediu Feng Xin achando divertido aquilo e Mu Qing bufou.</p><p>— Ele bebeu muito, mesmo eu dizendo para parar. — começou Mu Qing de novo e Feng Xin ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Quem?</p><p>— Dasong! Preste atenção, Feng Xin! Que irritante! Além de um péssimo discípulo, eu tenho que conversar com um idiota? — murmurou Mu Qing fazendo um bico e Feng Xin revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Se você bebeu tanto para fazer expressões como esta, eu imagino como você argumentou.</p><p>— Eu não bebi além da conta, eu sei meu limite.</p><p>— Você estava dormindo na mesa da cozinha.</p><p>— Eu estava estudando pedras mágicas deste mundo para dar de presente a Dasong por ir a caçada. — disse franzindo o cenho. — Há algumas, mas eu não acho que nenhuma do tipo terra, como ele, combina com seu jeito de luta. Queria um de vento, mas ele vai acabar se machucando se eu colocar um negócio daqueles em seu sabre. Ele ainda tem muito o que aprender. — suspirou.</p><p>— Você bebeu mais depois que chegou em casa por não ter achado algo que te deixasse satisfeito. — disse Feng Xin balançando a cabeça e Mu Qing choramingou.</p><p>— Também! Eu estava frustrado!</p><p>— De novo, porque não me chamou? — perguntou Feng Xin o olhando e Mu Qing deu de ombros.</p><p>— Você estava dormindo quando cheguei, não queria te incomodar.</p><p>— Bem, eu fiquei com frio e acordei, de qualquer jeito.</p><p>— Sou seu cobertor agora? — questionou Mu Qing bufando e Feng Xin se abaixou para selar os lábios rapidamente, mas não respondeu.</p><p>Mu Qing revirou os olhos e os fechou de novo, sentindo Feng Xin andar pela casa com leveza até estarem no quarto, onde o homem o colocou de pé perto da cama e começou a desatar seu cinto. Mu Qing apenas deixou que ele fizesse aquilo e olhou ao redor como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse ali.</p><p>— Porque você aceita dormir comigo? — perguntou encarando Feng Xin, que estava ainda tentando abrir suas roupas. — Que dificuldade.</p><p>— Faça você então! — chiou Feng Xin se colocando de pé com as mãos na cintura.</p><p>Mu Qing deu de ombros levando as mãos ao cinto e o abrindo com facilidade. Feng Xin o encarou por um segundo antes de abaixar a cabeça.</p><p>— Eu já havia praticamente soltado.</p><p>— Claro. — rebateu Mu Qing revirando os olhos tirando os robes externos e os colocando em cima do criado mudo.</p><p>— Quer água, bêbado? — ofereceu Feng Xin indo até a escrivaninha.</p><p>— Não estou bêbado.</p><p>— Claro que não está. — disse Feng Xin balançando a cabeça e Mu Qing bufou.</p><p>— Eu estou dizendo.</p><p>— E eu acredito.</p><p>— Eu estou em total capacidade mental e cognitiva. — disse Mu Qing erguendo o queixo e Feng Xin se aproximou dele, tocando seu rosto.</p><p>Mu Qing inclinou a cabeça de imediato para a mão e em seguida esticou os braços para abraçar Feng Xin pela cintura, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro.</p><p>— Bêbado. — riu Feng Xin, mas colocou a mão em seu cabelo.</p><p>— Não estou bêbado.</p><p>— Apenas beba a porra da água, a-Qing. — disse Feng Xin o afastando um pouco e colocando o copo em sua boca, o inclinando devagar.</p><p>Mu Qing bebeu todo o líquido e suspirou se sentindo estranhamente melhor depois daquilo e ergueu o olhar para Feng Xin, que não pareceu precisar de uma palavra para levar Mu Qing até a escrivaninha, sem parecer querer o soltar e o servir de mais água.</p><p>Quando se sentiu satisfeito, Mu Qing segurou a mão de Feng Xin pelo pulso a afastando com o copo e se inclinou para frente para roubar um beijo, o segurando pela cintura.</p><p>Feng Xin fechou os olhos e deixou que Mu Qing o pressionar na escrivaninha, levando suas mãos ao cabelo prateado ainda amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e puxando a fita ao mesmo tempo que aprofundava o beijo. As mãos de Mu Qing se moveram pelo seu corpo, subindo sem se afastar, de sua cintura para seu peito, o tateando e apertando para no fim simplesmente soltar o beijo sem qualquer aviso e atacar seu pescoço. Feng Xin soltou um suspiro quando sentiu uma mão descer por sua barriga e a outra para seu pescoço e depois sua nuca, mas quando sentiu Mu Qing o massagear entre as pernas segurou sua mão.</p><p>— Não. — Disse ainda respirando com dificuldade e Mu Qing piscou.</p><p>— Não? — questionou como se não acreditasse e tentando mover a mão de novo, mas Feng Xin apertou seu pulso e a ergueu.</p><p>— Não, Mu Qing. — disse categórico e erguendo o olhar severo para ele.</p><p>Mas ele não esperava a expressão que encontrou ali.</p><p>Mu Qing o olhava como se ele o tivesse ofendido profundamente ou batido em seu rosto sem qualquer razão. Os olhos arregalados pareciam acumular lágrimas que o os tornaram brilhantes e o lábio inferior tremia. Mu Qing abaixou a cabeça e deu um passo para trás. Os punhos cerrados na lateral do corpo e os ombros duros.</p><p>— Eu não entendo você. — disse ele com a voz enguiçada e Feng Xin apertou os lábios. — Você... antes... sempre foi assim... porque não? Você não me quer?</p><p>— Não diga besteiras... — disse Feng Xin soltando um suspiro e esticando uma mão para segurar a de Mu Qing, mas ele desviou. — Mu Qing...</p><p>— Você perdeu seu interesse por meu corpo? — questionou erguendo os olhos com as laterais vermelhas.</p><p>Mas Feng Xin apenas conseguiu abrir a boca, sem soltar qualquer som, antes de a fechar. Vendo aquilo, Mu Qing apertou a mandíbula inclinando-se para trás como se houvesse sido acertado por outro golpe, mas Feng Xin desta vez o agarrou pela frente da roupas e o puxou para seus braços.</p><p>— Diz que não está bêbado, mas age todo emocional. Esse não é você.</p><p>— Você não sabe quem eu sou. — rosnou Mu Qing. — Me solte.</p><p>— Não. Você vai sair e pensar alguma merda e eu definitivamente não preciso de tratamento de gelo de novo. — disse Feng Xin o apertando e sentiu Mu Qing o beliscar com força. — Pare, a-Qing...— pediu apertando as sobrancelhas pela dor e Mu Qing apertou uma última vez antes de apenas tremer os dedos.</p><p>— Não me chame de A-Qing...— murmurou Mu Qing com a voz tremendo e Feng Xin o soltou levemente apenas para segurar seu rosto entre as mãos.</p><p>— Vou chamar você de A-Qing. — teimou e Mu Qing apertou os lábios fazendo um bico triste de quem estava magoado, mas não podia fazer nada sobre aquilo. — Eu vejo sua cara quando chamo Wanli de A-Li.</p><p>— Não faço nenhuma cara. — teimou, mas Feng Xin aproximou o rosto, beijando os olhos que derramavam lágrimas quentes. — Não me humilhe desse jeito.</p><p>— Não estou humilhando você.</p><p>— Você está brincando comigo.</p><p>— Não estou.</p><p>— Então... — Mu Qing abaixou a cabeça e Feng Xin passou a mão por sua franja.</p><p>— A-Qing... — chamou lento e doce, fazendo Mu Qing encolher os ombros. — Você está bêbado.</p><p>— E daí? — questionou irritado e tentando se afastar de novo, mas Feng Xin o abraçou pela cintura. — Me solte!</p><p>— A-Qing, apenas pare de ser teimoso! — repreendeu e apertando contra si, mas Mu Qing virou o rosto.</p><p>— Se você não quer meu corpo, não há motivo para eu ficar aqui com você! — chiou ele baixo e Feng Xin apertou os olhos recebendo aquilo como uma facada. — A-Qing é uma forma de chamar pessoal e íntima demais para estar em sua boca. Me deixe ir.</p><p>— Se for apenas isso mesmo, se for apenas pelo corpo, como você diz, porque parece estar magoado, e não irritado, por eu dizer não? — tentou Feng Xin controlando a própria emoção para não deixar transparecer a mágoa, ciente que Mu Qing estava bêbado e irracional.</p><p>— Porque eu estou! — disse Mu Qing erguendo os olhos de novo para o encarar. — Você esperou este tempo todo para isso! Você me pediu isso! Eu fiquei com medo de que assim que eu cedesse, você fosse parar de ser... — Mu Qing tremeu os lábios sem conseguir falar, o rosto corando um pouco. — Eu tive medo! Mas cada dia que passa você e Wanli... vocês dois... Se eu não der o que você quer agora, então... de que vai valer para você? Eu não tenho mais desculpas para negar qualquer coisa! Seu núcleo está curado! Eu... — Mu Qing encolheu os ombros. — Se eu não te entregar meu corpo para que se interesse por mim, como eu vou manter você em meus braços, Xin?</p><p>— Acha... acha que eu apenas estou com você por querer... — Feng Xin não conseguiu terminar, piscando incrédulo e balançando a cabeça. — Você é estúpido?</p><p>— Não, você é estúpido! — teimou Mu Qing. — Eu pensei muito! O dia inteiro! Eu não consegui me focar em nada! Por culpa sua! Eu queria escolher uma pedra para Dasong, mas eu apenas conseguia pensar em como você finalmente tem uma família agora! E que eu... cedo ou tarde você ia perder o interesse. O que eu poderia fazer?</p><p>— Mu Qing...</p><p>— Eu bebi para ter coragem de engolir meu orgulho, mas então... — Mu Qing ergueu o olhar de novo e as mãos trêmulas, tocando o rosto de Feng Xin. — Eu percebi tarde demais? Você finalmente se cansou de mim?</p><p>— O que? — questionou Feng Xin o agarrando pelos ombros. — O que você percebeu tarde? Mu Qing!</p><p>— Você não me quer mais... meu corpo não te interessa. Então será questão de tempo e você não será mais bom comigo! Você vai me odiar de novo. Me deixar sozinho! Eu estou cansado de ficar sozinho... — confessou e Feng Xin encarou com o coração doendo Mu Qing erguer as mãos trêmulas ao próprio cabelo, movendo os dedos pelas mechas que caiam sobre seus ombros. — Eu não quero que você me deixe, então... se for o meu corpo, tudo bem. Desde que você fique...</p><p>— Para de falar como se eu estivesse com você apenas por sexo, caralho! — interrompeu Feng Xin sem conseguir conter. — Puta merda, porque você pensa isso? Eu pareço ser assim para você? Você acha que cada coisa que eu fiz nesses meses foi por isso?</p><p>— E não foi? — questionou virando o rosto e olhando para o chão, os dedos puxando a mecha de cabelo com força. — Antes era isso... você se aproximava de mim e me tocava despretensiosamente apenas para, no momento seguinte, estar sobre mim. Todo este tempo eu estive negando por uma boa razão, mas eu não tenho mais...</p><p>— Eu... eu tenho muito a dizer sobre isso, mas pelo amor de todos os deuses, você sempre se obrigou a se deitar comigo?</p><p>— Não seja estúpido! — ranhou Mu Qing fazendo uma careta e soltando o cabelo, subitamente irritado. — Se eu não gostasse eu nunca me submeteria a esta humilhação! Você não é assim tão importante ou irresistível!</p><p>— Ah, que bom. Por um segundo achei que precisaria enfiar seu sabre em meu estômago. — suspirou Feng Xin abaixando a cabeça no ombro de Mu Qing que o olhou sem entender. — E hoje, você está fazendo isso por se obrigar ou você quer?</p><p>— Eu quero tem muito tempo, ou você acha que eu não tenho desejos também? Puta merda, Feng Xin! Você ouviu o que eu disse? Você estava consciente todas as vezes que eu beijei você?</p><p>— Sim, e por isso estou confuso sobre o ponto que você quer chegar! — disse ansioso erguendo a cabeça e Mu Qing encarou seus olhos. — Se você queria, porque não veio e simplesmente disse? Porque precisou beber para ter coragem?</p><p>— Porque eu estou no meu limite! — disse exasperado chacoalhando os ombros e se soltando por definitivo. — Eu já não aguentava mais você me tocando como quem não quer nada! Eu fico com vontade, mas não podia fazer nada por estar te curando! Mas... mas mesmo esses toques invasivos você parou nos últimos tempos! E cada dia que passa eu me questiono se você realmente está levando seu casamento com Wanli apenas como teatro ou de fato está começando a ver como esposa! Quando a chamou de A-Li pela primeira vez...</p><p>Mu Qing cruzou um braço sobre o peito e passou a mão no rosto antes de continuar.</p><p>— Eu senti que talvez hoje, se eu não fizesse nada agora, eu nunca mais teria chance, porque você ia perder o interesse em mim. E se estamos saindo em viagem amanhã, você irá ficar muito mais com Wanli e A-Guang que comigo! E eu vou ter de ver de longe você com elas, se divertindo como família...— ele soltou um soluço. — E eu não vou poder participar... porque fora dessa casa, não somos... eu não sou... Você vai perceber que eu não importo e que não precisa de mim! Vai me deixar! E então vai doer! Eu estou cansado disso! Então se vai acabar de qualquer jeito, eu quero ao menos ter uma boa lembrança!</p><p>— Como essa sua cabeça criar coisas tão absurdas...? — questionou Feng Xin o olhando como se ele fosse o ser mais estranho que já viu, mas Mu Qing apenas se encolheu mais.</p><p>— Não estou inventando... Eu tenho olhos! Eu sei que não sou bom! Eu sei! Mas eu não quero perder assim... Então mesmo que fosse uma única vez, antes de você desistir de mim... eu queria... Mas para tomar iniciativa... isso é tão constrangedor... eu não tenho coragem pra isso! Por isso eu bebi!</p><p>Feng Xin o encarou sem conseguir formular uma resposta coerente. Seus lábios se repuxaram para cima e para baixo em uma tentativa estúpida de conter o riso, mas por fim soltou um "pff' e se virou de costas para Mu Qing para rir.</p><p>— Do que está rindo? — questionou Mu Qing avançando sobre ele, o chutando na bunda. — Está achando graça da minha humilhação? Eu odeio você! Por isso eu tenho que beber! Se eu falo você ri de mim! Você é cruel!</p><p>— Não! Para! Seu chute dói, porra! — reclamou tentando bater no pé de Mu Qing, mas rir o deixava fraco demais. — Não acredito que todo esse drama foi por ciúme! E de Wanli! Não tem sequer lógica! Elá é como nossa irmã!</p><p>— Eu não estou com ciúme!</p><p>— Porra, está sim! — insistiu Feng Xin e sentiu Mu Qing o socar com força nas costelas e tentar o agarrar pelos cabelos, mas Feng Xin já estava acostumado a brigar, o segurou pelos pulsos e foi sua vez de o pressionar contra a escrivaninha.</p><p>— Me solte! Imbecil! Desgraçado! — amaldiçoou Mu Qing tentando se libertar, mas Feng Xin prendeu suas mãos entre as suas e a madeira da mesa, se inclinando para frente e o mordendo na clavícula com força, o fazendo se calar ao gemer de dor.</p><p>— Xingue o quanto quiser, você é o único estúpido aqui! — disse apertando os lábios na pele de Mu Qing e passando o nariz até o maxilar, respirando fundo o cheiro de álcool e de suor. — Francamente, como aguento você?</p><p>— Porque você vive repetindo isso? — choramingou Mu Qing virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e soltando um gemido de surpresa quando Feng Xin lambeu seus pescoço e mordeu sua orelha.</p><p>— Eu repito porque eu quero saber o que eu vi em você por quase mil anos! — sussurrou em seu ouvido, escorregando as mãos pelos braços de Mu Qing, sentindo a pele arrepiada em seus dedos e ao chegar nos cotovelos, moveu as mãos para a cintura fina, o erguendo rapidamente e o fazendo sentar na madeira, se colocando entre suas pernas. — Você tem que ser estúpido para achar que eu, depois de tantos séculos esperando a chance, ao ter você de novo em meus braços, fosse simplesmente parar de querer! Fosse apenas deixar você ir embora assim.</p><p>Feng Xin moveu os lábios proximo a pele de Mu Qing, sentindo a penugem fina e transparente fazer cócegas na boca e sorriu ao ouvir Mu Qing suspirar e gemer levemente quando colocou as duas mãos sobre suas coxas.</p><p>— Você se afastou de mim... — murmurou Mu Qing, mas gemeu baixo quando Feng Xin passou o dedão pela parte interna de sua coxa, o fazendo ter um espasmo involuntário por ser uma área sensível.</p><p>— Eu não me afastei de você. Eu apenas... — Feng Xin apertou os lábios devagar sobre os de Mu Qing e se afastou para o olhar nos olhos. — Eu apenas queria que se sentisse confortável de estar ao meu lado, sem medo que eu te assediasse.</p><p>— Eu nunca reclamei de seus assédios...— murmurou Mu Qing corando, mas sem desviar os olhos dos de Feng Xin, que sorriu.</p><p>— Mas não estava me levando com você para lugar algum. Acha que é o único que sentiu falta e achou que estava perdendo? — questionou e Mu Qing franziu as sobrancelhas. — Você é tão grudado com Chang Dasong que eu pensei que talvez você estivesse interessado nele.</p><p>— Ele é uma criança! — chiou Mu Qing exasperado se inclinando para trás pela ideia repulsiva e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Eu sei! Não me culpe. Ele estava roubando você de mim. Ele está ainda... hoje eu mal vi você, por exemplo... mas... ele te faz feliz. Eu nunca faria nada. Mas... eu queria passar mais tempo com você, fora desta casa. Como antigamente. Ter um dia pela cidade, mesmo que não pudesse te tocar e beijar sempre que quisesse como fazemos aqui dentro. — Mu Qing piscou e o sorriso de Feng Xin cresceu ao ver seu rosto, orelhas e pescoço ficarem vermelhos. — Se sente estúpido? </p><p>— Cala a boca! — chiou o empurrando e batendo os joelhos em sua cintura.</p><p>— Vou me calar, por que vamos dormir! Mas antes que sua cabeça bebada pense em mais besteiras eu tenho que deixar claro. Eu apenas não vou ceder a minha vontade agora, te tendo assim tão entregue, por você não estar totalmente bem para isso.</p><p>— Você acha que eu sou um virgem que precisa de uma primeira vez especial? Feng Xin, que apenas queria uma foda!</p><p>— Eu sei! E por deus, eu também! Mas eu estou sendo um homem responsável aqui! E eu me sentiria horrível de saber depois que você apenas teve coragem de transar comigo por sentir que devia fazer agora e estava inseguro.</p><p>— Já fizemos várias vezes, eu não estou inseguro.</p><p>— Você me entendeu! Não estou falando do sexo em si, mas de como você se sente! — disparou Feng Xin encolhendo os ombros. — Você pode esconder e fingir que não se importa com o que você mesmo sente e achar que sentir é ruim, mas eu me importo com como você se sente, tudo bem? E você não está bem!</p><p>— Eu estou bem agora.</p><p>— Mu Qing, eu nem sei se você vai lembrar dessa conversa amanhã! — reclamou Feng Xin acariciando as pernas de Mu Qing de maneira ansiosa. — E eu sei que você bebeu muito. Você conversou comigo e disse de suas inseguranças, você nunca faria isso sóbrio! Queria que não precisasse disso para falar comigo, mas você é teimoso!</p><p>— Porque você fala tanto? — reclamou Mu Qing revirando os olhos, mas o rosto ainda corado de vergonha.</p><p>Feng Xin soltou o ar sorrindo consternado. Não valia a pena ficar tentando.</p><p>— Porque se você não fala, eu tenho que fazer por nós dois. — respondeu se inclinando e o beijando devagar, sem sentir qualquer reação negativa de Mu Qing. — E apenas para deixar uma coisa bem clara, seu cabeça dura, insincero, mesquinho e teimoso....</p><p>— Você pode falar sem usar adjetivos. — interrompeu Mu Qing encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>— Não, não posso. — rebateu Feng Xin e Mu Qing fez um bico resignado. — Eu não quero apenas o seu corpo. Eu não me aproximo e te toco por querer algo a mais que aquilo. Eu não estou com você por todo esse tempo neste mundo por merda de missão nenhuma ou por aguardar por uma recompensa. Eu me importo com você. Eu gosto de tocar você. Eu gosto de você. E mesmo que você houvesse me apunhalado com seu sabre da primeira vez que roubei um beijo, ainda na pousada, quando chegamos, e nunca mais me permitisse chegar perto... eu estaria aqui. Porque eu me preocupo com você. Então não encha sua cabeça com ideias idiotas. Nem todos querem usar você ou odeiam você. E eu definitivamente não quero ou sinto nada disso. Não mais.</p><p>Mu Qing não ergueu o olhar, mas Feng Xin, vendo os ombros tremerem, o puxou para o peito.</p><p>— Você não vai embora...?— questionou Mu Qing com a voz enguiçada e Feng Xin beijou o topo de sua cabeça.</p><p>— Nem se você me mandar ir.</p><p>— Você foi quando Dianxia pediu.</p><p>— Danxia não era você.</p><p>— Mas você é leal a ele... e mesmo assim o deixou.</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>— Porque não me deixaria?</p><p>— Porque eu não sou leal a você e não te devo satisfação nenhuma do que eu faço! — disse erguendo o queixo ao se aprumar, mas em seguida sorriu ternamente ao mover o dedão em minicírculos pelas costas de Mu Qing. — E, mais importante, eu quero ficar com você. Independente de como seja este ficar. Podemos voltar a brigar o dia inteiro como antes. Podemos ficar nos beijando e transando o dia inteiro. Podemos apenas dividir o mesmo espaço e fingir que o outro não está perto. Mas eu vou ficar onde você estiver a não ser que eu veja que isso faz mal a você.</p><p>— Não faz. — disse Mu Qing rápido e Feng Xin abriu um pouco os olhos surpreso. — Você nunca me fez mal...</p><p>— Então eu vou ficar. — repetiu e sentiu Mu Qing o abraçar pelo peito.</p><p>Por alguns longos segundos eles ficaram abraçados. Feng Xin sentiu o coração de Mu Qing se acalmar devagar contra o seu e sorriu doce ao se afastar um pouco e o segurou pelo rosto, o beijando as bochechas coradas e molhadas e apreciando o riso fraco que recebeu.</p><p>— Vamos dormir... — sugeriu esfregando o dedo na testa do homem e limpando sua marca vermelha.</p><p>— Mn... — murmurou Mu Qing e Feng Xin se afastou, estendendo a mão para ele e o guiando para a cama.</p><p>Mu Qing engatinhou para dentro das mantas de dormir e Feng Xin o seguiu, ajeitando as cobertas sobre eles puxando Mu Qing pela cintura para que ficasse próximo.</p><p>— Você fede. — disse beijando sua nuca e Mu Qing soltou um murmurio irritado da garganta.</p><p>— Vai se fuder. — respondeu dando um tapa em seu braço. — Serio?</p><p>— Apenas hoje, não se assuste. Cheira a alcool.</p><p>— Eu deveria tomar um banho. — murmurou, mas Feng Xin o apertou contra seu corpo.</p><p>— Amanhã.— disse se aconchegando. — Podemos tomar banho juntos, se quiser.</p><p>— As chances de isso acabar em mais que apenas um banho são muito grandes.</p><p>— Estou torcendo por isso! — disse rindo e fazendo cócegas no pescoço de Mu Qing com o nariz. — Agora durma e relaxe, certo?</p><p>— Feng Xin...— chamou Mu Qing colocando a mão sobre a que estava em sua barriga. — Mas cedo... eu não falei serio.</p><p>— Sobre?</p><p>— Sobre você não poder me chamar... de forma tão...in-íntima...</p><p>Feng Xin levou alguns segundos para entender e riu em seus ouvido.</p><p>— Certo. — disse o beijando atrás da orelha. — Mas reservarei apenas para momentos especiais.</p><p>— Mn...</p><p>— E Mu Qing... — começou Feng Xin pressionando os lábios na nuca exposta. — Eu quero ficar com você. Eu falo muito sério sobre isso.</p><p>— Eu... — começou Mu Qing, mas não parecia que continuaria.</p><p>Feng Xin pressionou mais um beijo em sua nuca.</p><p>— Não precisa dizer nada sobre isso. — tranquilizou abrindo os dedos na barriga de Mu Qing e pegando os dedos que estavam sobre os seus, os entrelaçando, sentindo a pulseira de Mu Qing gelada contra sua pele e sorrindo por isso. — Você já me disse muito hoje, não precisa se forçar assim. O que eu precisava saber você já disse.</p><p>— Eu estou bêbado, se você achar algo estranho-</p><p>— Eu gostei de ouvir tudo o que você disse. — interrompeu Feng Xin apertando os dedos juntos. — Eu gostei de saber que sente minha falta como sinto a sua. Que você não quer que eu vá embora. E que não me quer ao seu lado apenas por sexo. Eu também estava com isso na minha cabeça. É bom saber que eu estava errado.</p><p>— Feng Xin, por favor, para de falar...</p><p>— Não. Apenas quero por tudo isso claro. Estamos juntos agora ou não?</p><p>— Eu... — Feng Xin viu Mu Qing engolir em seco e sabia que não teria uma resposta verbal, mas se deu satisfeito quando recebeu um acenar com a cabeça.</p><p>Por vezes ele pensou que quando finalmente as coisas fossem claras ele sentiria euforia e fantasiou que beijaria Mu Qing por inteiro, adoraria seu corpo por dias e muitas outras bobagens românticas que envolviam flores e refeições elaboradas que ele mesmo cozinharia — mesmo não sabendo preparar sequer um chá. Mas se vendo naquele momento finalmente, a única coisa que ele sentia era alívio.</p><p>Era como retirar um peso enorme de suas costas e ele relaxou suspirando no pescoço de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Será que você vai lembrar disso amanhã? — murmurou Feng Xin mais para si mesmo, vendo que Mu Qing estava muito quieto.</p><p>— Eu não sou do tipo que perde a memória por beber. Ainda mais... — Mu Qing se interrompeu de novo e soltou um suspiro. — Não é algo que eu esqueceria.</p><p>— Então estou ansioso por amanhã. — confessou Feng Xin sorrindo animado, beijando o ombro de Mu Qing por cima das roupas de dormir. — Boa noite, A-Qing... — murmurou baixo sentindo o coração bater tranquilo.</p><p>— Boa noite...xin. — disse Mu Qing ainda mais baixo que ele, apertando levemente a mão na sua, fazendo Feng Xin sorrir e se aconchegar mais no outro corpo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Resolução: parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu Qing e Wanli conversam sobre os sentimentos e os medos do deus sobre sua relação com Feng Xin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nome alternativo do cap: no começo deu tudo errado</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Mu Qing acordou a primeira coisa que sentiu foi falta de Feng Xin, a segunda coisa foi vergonha. O homem passou a mão pelo rosto soltando um murmúrio do fundo da garganta e se virou de bruços na cama, puxando as mantas para tampar sua cabeça. Sua vontade era de desaparecer naquele momento! Havia bebido demais, falado muito do que não deveria, se exposto como se não temesse consequências e, por fim, havia entrado em um novo nível de martírio e ansiedade.</p><p>Ele se lembrava de absolutamente tudo que havia dito e do que Feng Xin havia respondido! Naquele momento seu coração estava muito quente, afinal, Feng Xin não o queria apenas para sexo no fim das contas! Ele havia dito e mostrado que se importa! Que ele se aproximava por querer estar perto e nada mais! Que queria estar com ele!</p><p>Mu Qing soltou um chiado do fundo da garganta se encolhendo sem conseguir controlar o próprio sorriso bobo ao pensar nas coisas pela nova perspectiva. Percebendo sua própria ação ele se sentou na cama e colocou a mão sobre a boca, tentando se controlar, mas quando o fez, apenas suspirou e se jogou de costas nos lençóis de novo com um sorriso ainda maior.</p><p>Ele tinha noção que as coisas não podiam ser fáceis daquele jeito. Feng Xin havia dito que gostava de estar com ele e que estavam juntos, mas ainda havia um abismo entre aquilo e ele corresponder a seus sentimentos completamente. Mu Qing amava Feng Xin, gostar não era ainda o bastante. Mas apenas a perspectiva de ter Feng Xin o considerando de verdade como alguém, de estabelecerem aquele tipo de relação, já o fazia sentir que um grande peso saia de seus ombros! Sem falar que aquele avanço também significava que tinha alguma chance, certo?</p><p>Sabia como Feng Xin se sentia, então talvez aquela relação poderia se tornar outra coisa mais forte e duradoura! Ele tinha chances reais agora e poderia, talvez, conseguir com que Feng Xin o correspondesse! Afinal, não era assim uma pessoa tão horrível na mente de Feng Xin como pensou, certo? E o amor era construído! Talvez ele fosse digno daquilo, certo? Ou ao menos de amar Feng Xin e mostrar aquilo sem medo de ser afastado!</p><p>Aquela expectava o animou.</p><p>Ele se colocou de pé sobre a cama e cambaleou para trás, recuperando o equilíbrio e pulando dela como se fosse uma criança, correndo descalço pelo quarto e sem se preocupar com as roupas. Se estivesse certo, Feng Xin deveria estar tomando café com Wanli ou a ajudando a ajeitar as coisas para a viagem, então não tinha motivo para se vestir apropriadamente, ele apenas queria poder ver Feng Xin!</p><p>Com um sorriso nos lábios ele abriu a porta do quarto e saiu, correndo pelo assoalho de madeira e olhando para os cômodos furtivamente. Seu coração batia rápido no peito e ele esfregou a pulseira ansioso, se lembrando que ela ainda possuía um cordão. Aquele detalhe iluminou seu rosto e ele seguiu a corda de energia em direção a Feng Xin, sem se importar em olhar para outros lugares.</p><p>Ele correu até a sala de refeições e, com um solavanco, puxou a porta de bambu de correr.</p><p>— Feng Xin! — chamou com um sorriso, mas o homem apenas o olhou chocado por alguns segundos, deixando até mesmo o queixo cair.</p><p>Mu Qing não precisava de ajuda para entender o porque, a sala estava abarrotada de homens muito bem trajados, alguns da seita ChangYao, vestindo seu vermelho e prata de seita, mas muitos eram desconhecidos ou de outras seitas que Mu Qing apenas havia visto de relance pelo pavilhão principal.</p><p>O silêncio perdurou alguns segundos e os olhos de Mu Qing caíram sobre Chang Dasong que, a cada segundo que passava, ficava mais vermelho, derramando o chá de sua xícara ao tremer as mãos.</p><p>— Shi- shizun... — murmurou o garoto e Mu Qing piscou soltando o ar e ajeitando a postura.</p><p>Todos na sala o encaravam com muito interesse e Feng Xin se ergueu de seu lugar com uma expressão estranha, pronto para falar algo, mas Mu Qing ergueu a mão, trocou o peso das pernas e jogou o cabelo para trás com desdém.</p><p>— O que estão olhando? Nunca viram um homem com roupas de dormir na vida? — questionou erguendo o queixo e muitos viraram os rostos envergonhados, mas ele pegou pelo menos três sorrindo para ele, continuando a o olhar com interesse quase desconfortável, mas Mu Qing se recusou a sequer ajustar as roupas e mostrar algum constrangimento, mesmo que quisesse muito correr e se enterrar vivo. — O que tantos senhores fazem em minha casa sem um convite ou aviso, Dasong? — questionou se virando em específico para o garoto e ele ergueu o olhar, mas se recusava a olhá-lo.</p><p>— Este discípulo pede perdão, mas... — ele encolheu os ombros. — Enviei uma mensagem logo ao amanhecer para o sênior Feng. — disse ele olhando para Feng Xin.</p><p>— Pelo amanhecer? — questionou confuso e olhou para Feng Xin também. O homem por sua vez apenas suspirou e Mu Qing franziu o cenho. — Quantas hora? — questionou, mas Feng Xin apenas se moveu para a porta por onde Mu Qing havia saído e abriu mais.</p><p>— A-Li! — chamou encarando Mu Qing com seriedade. — A-Li!</p><p>— Marido, o que f... Ai, pelos deuses! Mu Qing! — disse a mulher aparecendo no corredor e Mu Qing a olhou sem entender tamanho espanto. — O que faz aí vestido deste jeito! Pelos deuses, você quer me matar?</p><p>— O que? — questionou ele e Wanli acelerou o passo até ele, o segurando pelo braço e o puxando para dentro do corredor por onde ele havia saído.</p><p>Mu Qing não entendeu e olhou para Feng Xin perdido, mas ele apenas deu as costas e fechou a porta.</p><p>— O que você está fazendo? — reclamou a mulher lhe dando tapas no braço. — O que estes senhores vão pensar se virem um homem andar desta forma por minha casa? Dirão que Wanli não sabe cuidar dos seus! Já para o quarto! Ande logo! Eu vou pegar suas vestes!</p><p>— Wanli, seus tapas doem! — choramingou ele obedecendo e se encolhendo. — Como uma mulher que nem cultiva tem uma mão tão pesada?</p><p>— Calado! Você já me envergonhou! Wanli será conhecida por deixar seus homens saírem sem se vestir! Eu esperava isso de Feng Xin, mas não de você!</p><p>— O que? Mas eu estou em casa! Eu não posso andar como quero em casa?</p><p>— Não quando temos visitas! — disse a mulher por fim, praticamente o empurrando para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta com uma batida. — O que você está pensando, Mu Qing?</p><p>— Eu apenas queria... — começou o homem e por fim bufou se jogou sentado na cama vendo Wanli mover as vestes guardadas em um armário.</p><p>Mu Qing não entendia absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido, mas apertou os lábios se lembrando das expressões de Feng Xin. Ele estava tão feliz em o ver e ele apenas o havia o olhado de forma tão dura... depois daquela noite achou que Feng Xin fosse o receber diferente quando se vissem...</p><p>Mais uma vez estava enganado...</p><p>— Não faça esta expressão triste... — pediu Wanli se aproximando com as vestes dobradas nos braços e Mu Qing suspirou.</p><p>— Jie, eu fiz alguma coisa errada? — questionou a olhando e ela sorriu pequeno esticando a mão para sua cabeça, ajeitando alguns fios rebeldes.</p><p>Mu Qing não era muito aberto e nem se deixava ser visto demonstrando demais, mas depois de tudo que haviam passado, quando nem mesmo Feng Xin podia ouvir, ele a chamava de irmã mais velha e aquilo aquecia seu coração com tanta ternura que ela não conseguiu pedir para que parasse, mesmo que no início a deixasse envergonhada.</p><p>— Não. — Respondeu Wanli. — Claro que não. Você não fez nada de errado. Você apenas estava animado. — disse ela entregando as vestes para ele, deixando que Mu Qing as abraçasse e começou a desembaraçar os cabelos brancos com os dedos. — Eu nunca vi você de tão bom humor, não pense que foi ruim.</p><p>— Feng Xin me olhou como se fosse me jogar de um abismo. — bufou Mu Qing fazendo um bico e Wanli ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Mesmo para mim ele olhou poucas vezes com tanta raiva! Eu posso contar na mão. E em todas elas eu realmente havia feito algo que merecia aquele olhar. Mas desta vez eu não fiz nada!</p><p>— Não é por você, Mu Qing. — disse Wanli com um suspiro e o homem ergueu o olhar. — Ele está estressado. Estes homens estão aqui já tem um tempo. Feng Xin não deixou nem que eu entrasse naquela sala, ele mesmo os serviu.</p><p>— Sério? — questionou Mu Qing franzindo o cenho e Wanli acenou com a cabeça. — Que estranho.</p><p>— Acho que ele está tentando me manter segura de alguma forma. Eu apenas reconheci o líder de seita Chang e Chang Dasong daquele grupo.</p><p>— Eu conheço outros rostos do pavilhão principal. São todos anciãos, mestres e alguns são homens de influência.</p><p>— Entendo. — disse Wanli parando de mexer os dedos em seus cabelos e movendo a mão para suas roupas, as ajeitando em seus ombros e por fim soltou um suspiro. — você precisa de um banho. Está fedendo.</p><p>— Porra, mas eu apenas bebi ontem! Não tomei banho de licor! — reclamou e Wanli riu oferecendo a mão, Mu Qing aceitou como se fosse uma criança pequena birrenta e deixou a mulher o guiar pelo quarto até uma porta lateral que dava para o pátio de lavar.</p><p>No pátio Guang brincava sentada com alguns brinquedos dentro de um cercado de madeira e, quando os viu, tentou se levantar três vezes antes de finalmente se colocar de pé e segurar as barras de madeira com as mãos.</p><p>— Jiu Mu! — chamou ela e Mu Qing sorriu.</p><p>— Bom dia, A-Guang. — cumprimentou e a menina chacoalhou o corpo segurando as barras antes de soltar e esticar as mãos para cima, pedindo colo.</p><p>— Mu! Mu! — chamou de novo com os olhos brilhantes, mas quando Mu Qing virou o corpo para atender, Wanli puxou sua mão.</p><p>— Banho primeiro, bebê depois. — disse ela continuando a seguir e Mu Qing abaixou as sobrancelhas.</p><p>— Apenas vou brincar com ela um pouco, jie — pediu, mas a mulher nem mesmo se virou, o guiando para a casa de banho, fazendo Mu Qing bufar resignado.</p><p>Guang os observou passar por ela e chamou mais algumas vezes, se vendo ignorada jogou um brinquedo que caiu trinta centímetros do lado de fora do cercado. Sem efeito, a criança voltou a se sentar no chão agarrando uma boneca feita de pano que Mu Qing havia costurado e a abraçou observando a mãe entrar com o homem na pequena construção.</p><p>— Tire as roupas, vou preparar a água. — Disse a mulher colocando a mão dentro da grande banheira e Mu Qing se apoiou na parede com os braços cruzados.</p><p>— Eu praticamente só estou vestindo calças de dormir. — disse ele e Wanli se virou. — Vai me dar banho?</p><p>— Claro que não. — respondeu ela revirando os olhos. — Mas vou preparar a água. E não me olhe desse jeito! Um homem nu não é muito diferente dos outros e lembre que eu tenho uma filha! Não há nada em você para me surpreender.</p><p>— Não que eu ache que você tenha outras intenções... — disse Mu Qing movendo as mãos, fazendo Wanli revirar os olhos. — Estou mais preocupado de você achar que eu estou bêbado ainda e precise se dar este trabalho. Eu estou bem. Você já faz muito, jie.</p><p>— Apenas ajudo no que eu posso. Você trabalha fora e ainda me ajuda com A-Guang. — disse ela se voltando para ele e esticando a mão para ele tirar a blusa de dormir e a entregar. — O único inútil nesta casa é Feng Xin.</p><p>— Sempre foi assim. — disse Mu Qing revirando os olhos e indo em direção a banheira.</p><p>Wanli cruzou os braços com a roupa na mão e esperou ouvir o som de água para se virar para Mu Qing de novo, pegando a calça que ele havia colocado sobre uma espécie de criado mudo ao lado da banheira. Mu Qing havia se submergido completamente dentro d'água e, quando saiu, foi apenas até o nariz, deixando seu cabelo flutuar ao seu redor e cair sobre seus olhos.</p><p>— Eu amo seu cabelo... e eu sempre quis saber, você veio no norte? — questionou a mulher jogando as roupas sujas em um balaio e Mu Qing ergueu mais a cabeça na água para falar.</p><p>— Não sei como funciona este mundo, mas no meu, meus cabelos vem dos povos do sudoeste. Meus avós vieram de uma das tribos, refugiadas depois de uma erupção de vulcão que dizimou muitas aldeias. Eu mesmo sou do leste, nasci e fui criado em uma cidade chamada Xian Le e acabei herdando os cabelos do meu povo de origem.</p><p>— Faz sentido. — disse ela se aproximando da banheira. — Neste mundo o povo do norte que possui cabelos claros, mas eles não se misturam muito. Dizem que é assim por viverem na neve a maior parte do tempo e terem costumes e língua muito diferente. — Mu Qing se sentou direito na banheira e Wanli pegou uma barra de sabão de ervas. — Quer que eu lave seu cabelo?</p><p>— Mais um ato íntimo com um homem que você não tem qualquer compromisso matrimonial ou de sangue. Você é uma mulher promíscua. Ai! — chiou Mu Qing quando Wanli bateu a barra em sua cabeça e começou a esfregar com força.</p><p>— Sou casada com o homem que te deixou cheio de marcas de dentes. Quem é o promíscuo aqui? — questionou ela e Mu Qing afundou um pouco na água.</p><p>— Feng Xin. — respondeu baixo e a mulher balançou a cabeça concordando e suavizando os dedos, massageando o couro cabeludo de Mu Qing, que relaxou. — É bom ter uma irmã mais velha... — disse ele baixo e Wanli passou um pouco de espuma em seu rosto, o fazendo rir.</p><p>Depois de tantos meses e de tanta coisa, Wanli e Mu Qing haviam criando um vínculo forte e muito próximo. Ela simplesmente não conseguia o ver como o grande ancião Mu como todos da seita ou com a mesma reverência que tinha quando se conheceram. Não depois de passar horas do dia acariciando sua cabeça enquanto ele chorava por não saber o que fazer enquanto Feng Xin dormia sem previsão de despertar. Ela o viu frágil, incapaz e quebrado. Ela viu seu belo rosto destruído depois de uma batalha e segurou sua mão quando gritou de dor ao usar o elixir de cura para se recuperar dos ferimentos, temendo uma infeção, antes até mesmo da seita ChangYao os encontrar, por pensarem que estavam ainda em perigo. Ela havia o visto desmaiar de exaustão tantas vezes nos primeiros dias naquela casa que, quando o via andar cambaleante, mesmo que por ter bebido e sabendo que já estava forte, ainda se colocava por perto e o cercava protetoramente.</p><p>Ela não tinha mais qualquer referência sobre Mu Qing como um homem invencível e imortal sábio. Sua visão dele havia passado de Daozhang imortal para um homem frágil que tinha um coração de vidro protegido por muralhas muito altas e muito grossas. Mas nessa mudança gradual haviam desenvolvido aquela relação de cuidado e, quando percebeu, ela de fato o havia tomado como seu irmão mais novo e que precisava proteger e dar abrigo quando se sentisse fraco. Mesmo que a idade real de Mu Qing ultrapassasse a sua em séculos e vidas.</p><p>Mas que relação fazia sentido naquela casa? Ela era casada, mas nunca havia sequer tocado Feng Xin de forma diferente de fraternal. Sua filha possuía um pai morto e inútil, mas era criada como se fosse biológica por aqueles dois homens. Ser chamada de "jie" por um ancião imortal como Mu Qing era infinitamente mais fácil de aceitar e entender.</p><p>E de forma ainda mais surpreendente Mu Qing havia cedido completamente a aquilo. Afinal, que cara lhe restava depois de desmoronar tantas vezes por estar constantemente lutando com seu limite? Wanli não o julgava, não o maltratava e não o paparicava. Não havia pena em seus olhos quando o via cair e não havia piedade quando ele errava. E, acima de tudo, o tratando daquele jeito o lembrava tanto de sua mãe... quando percebeu já estavam ali. Já a chamava de jie, mesmo que na primeira vez houvesse saído sem ele perceber e houvesse ficado envergonhado. Wanli apenas o acolheu. E ele não conseguia sentir nada diferente ou menos que gratidão por aquilo.</p><p>— Jie, me prometa que virá comigo para meu palácio quando voltarmos para casa. — pediu erguendo um pouco a cabeça na água, quando Wanli derramou um copo por seu cabelo, retirando a espuma.</p><p>— Já não disse que irei? — disse ela passando as mãos pelos fios longos para os enxaguar. — Mas não podemos ir ao céu, você sabe.</p><p>— Farei um palácio no mundo mortal para vocês. Isso não importa. Farei meu templo principal onde vocês estiverem e todos os anos vocês terão um grande festival para festejar e organizar. Você será minha representante. Receberá as doações de meus fiéis e você e A-Guang poderão ter tudo o que quiserem.</p><p>— Mu Qing, você não precisa me prometer nada disso. — disse a mulher com a voz baixa. — Não tenho nenhum lugar para ir e eu não pretendo deixar você ou Feng Xin.</p><p>— Eu... Se Feng Xin voltar a me odiar, eu não quero que você me deixe também. Então...</p><p>— Não existe este "então". Feng Xin nunca e odiaria e se um dia ele disse isso, ele mentiu. Você pode o ter magoado, Mu Qing, mas eu não acho que ele um dia, de fato, odiou você.</p><p>— Você não tem como dizer com certeza. — murmurou o homem. — E eu não tenho como ter certeza. Posso estragar tudo como fiz varias vezes. Mas... eu estou cansado de ser sozinho. Eu sei que Feng Xin pode desaparecer da minha vida a qualquer minuto e, francamente, eu já estou preparado para isso. Mas... eu não quero perder vocês duas. Eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo desse jeito.</p><p>— Não vai ficar. — o tom de Wanli era tranquilizador e os dedos suaves nas mechas ao as desembaraçar. — Você não precisa temer o futuro deste jeito por um olhar irritado de Feng Xin. Eu já disse, não foi? Não é sua culpa.</p><p>— Sempre é minha culpa.</p><p>— Não dessa vez. — garantiu ela antes de soltar um suspiro. — Veja, você está cheio de marcas, acha que Feng Xin faria isso em uma noite e na manhã seguinte fosse te odiar sem razão? Você tem que ter um pouco mais de confiança no que você faz e causa ele.</p><p>— Eu sei bem o que eu causo nele. Mas não é algo que eu possa confiar. Feng Xin não é alguém que eu sinto que posso ter certeza em minha vida. — Mu Qing inclinou a cabeça lentamente para trás e fechou os olhos. — Já é assim há oitocentos anos, jie. Não vai mudar agora. É tolice pensar que vai. Uma hora ele enjoa e se afasta de mim. E até lá vai me encher de frases bonitas que me farão esquecer de ter cuidado. Eu disse antes, não disse?</p><p>— Disse. E não deve ter nem uma semana. Não tenho uma memória tão fraca. — disse ela rindo. — E, francamente, você admitir foi mais surpreendente que a história em si. — provocou e Mu Qing soltou bolhas pela boca. — Mas não acho que vai acontecer como foi da ultima vez. — disse ela franzindo o cenho. — E mesmo que aconteça, por alguma razão sem sentido, eu não vou deixar você, tudo bem? Sua jie ficará ao seu lado. Se você teme a solidão, não permitirei que você a sinta.</p><p>— Mn. — murmurou Mu Qing e Wanli se levantou.</p><p>— Vou trazer suas roupas. Se seque e vá receber aqueles homens importantes. Eles estão aqui por você, não Feng Xin.</p><p>— Mn. — respondeu de novo se afundando na banheira.</p><p>— E Mu Qing. — chamou e ele a olhou apenas de canto de olho. — Você não é essa pessoa horrível que pensa que é. Nem para Feng Xin, nem pra ninguém.</p><p>Mu Qing não respondeu, apenas afundou completamente na água e Wanli sabia que ele não sairia até que ela estivesse fora da casa de banho. Com um suspiro ela se retirou com o balaio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Resolução: parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Homens de renome fazem uma visita inesperada a familia Feng e as coisas saem do controle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nome alternativo do cap: Eu sou a porra do Feng FUCKING Xin, e eu mando nesse CARALHO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ainda no salão de recepção, Feng Xin estava alheio a conversa de Mu Qing e Wanli na casa de banho e apertava suas mãos sem poder fazer nada, enquanto ouvia os homens comentando sobre Mu Qing. Sentia que se falasse algo para o defender talvez deixasse transparecer a fúria e o ciúme, então se manteve calado, fingindo que os murmúrios não existiam, fingindo prestar atenção apenas ao líder da seita ZhenSi, Zhen Jiahui, que explicava para ele sobre o festival que aconteceria em sua cidade depois da caçada e como seria bom o recepcionar com sua esposa e filha.</p><p>Feng Xin tinha algumas ressalvas sobre julgar as pessoas de primeira, mas aquele jovem líder parecia ser alguém polido e seguro de si mesmo, ao ponto que não se continha sobre alguns comentários afiados aos outros, disfarçados de elogios ou por um sorriso afável.</p><p>Mas o homem não prestava realmente atenção.</p><p>A imagem de Mu Qing na porta, sorrindo tão radiante ao lhe chamar, a camisa de dormir aberta e caída nos cotovelos, revelando seu peito nu praticamente livre de cicatrizes e os cabelos bagunçados caindo por seus ombros não o deixava focar em mais nada. Principalmente porque havia algumas marcas vermelhas de mordidas e chupões no pescoço branco e este detalhe estava deixando os homens naquela sala muito animados.</p><p>Assim que Mu Qing saiu, Feng Xin explicou que ele havia bebido muito na noite anterior e o líder da seita, Chang YaSen, confessou ser o culpado. Mas depois daquilo os comentários baixos e animados começaram a preencher a sala à medida que os homens se separavam em pequenos grupos de conversa.</p><p>Feng Xin havia ouvido de quase tudo. Desde como Mu Qing não parecia nada com o ancião que a seita ChangYao descrevia, até sacanas como "mesmo sendo um homem, invejo quem fez aquelas marcas".</p><p>Feng Xin não era um homem ciumento. Nunca havia sido. Mas ver tantos olhares sobre Mu Qing e ele estando tão exposto o havia feito sentir uma raiva incomum, que era direcionada tanto para os que olhavam, quanto para o próprio Mu Qing, que não fazia ideia de nada que acontecia e havia sido pego de surpresa com aquela reunião. Mas Feng Xin não podia evitar. Suas mãos apertavam a pequena xícara com força, fazendo as juntas ficarem brancas.</p><p>— Sênior Feng, se acalme. — disse Chang Dasong ainda vermelho e sem coragem de se servir de mais chá, depois de ter praticamente derramado sobre si mesmo a última xícara que pegou. — Eles se calarão quando shizun voltar e se restar dúvidas de sua capacidade, meu mestre definitivamente os irá mostrar que estão errados a força! Este dia será lembrado apenas como o que meu shizun demonstrou pouco se importar com o que outros homens pensam quando está em seu território, afinal, ele é o alfa aqui!</p><p>— Ele? — questionou o líder da seita ZhenSi erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Eu não duvido que seu mestre seja poderoso, shidi, mas definitivamente o alfa é a mulher! Viu como o enxotou de volta ao quarto?</p><p>— Era a esposa do Ancião Mu? — questionou um homem mais ao fundo e várias conversas paralelas pararam para prestar atenção. — Se for, eu estou com inveja.</p><p>— Realmente, aquelas marcas... Aya.... é bom ser jovem.</p><p>— Feng Wanli é o nome dela. — disse Feng Xin com a voz grossa e dura, do tipo que usava em reuniões em Xian Le para calar o público e deixarem Xie Lian dizer o que queria.</p><p>Uma técnica aprendida em sua família, mas que ele não usava com frequência. Xie Lian atraia o amor e atenção sozinho.</p><p>Mas aqueles homens não estavam prontos para aquilo.</p><p>Todos o olharam surpresos e ele os encarou de queixo erguido, o rosto sério. Chang Dasong sentado à sua frente tinha uma mistura de temor e admiração nos olhos. Convivia naquela casa por quase quatro meses e nunca viu Feng Xin usar nenhum tom diferente de descontraído e divertido. Feng Xin, por outro lado, estava farto daquelas fofocas e se levantou devagar, colocando as mãos nas costas, encarando a todos com superioridade ao estar de pé e os olhar de cima.</p><p>— Como sabem, meu nome é Feng NanZhen. Imagino que não devo explicar mais. — disse erguendo uma sobrancelha e alguns homens encolheram os ombros. — E, sem querer ser rude, mas Mu FuYao reside nesta casa e algumas liberdades são aceitas em ambiente privado. Ele ainda está sob efeito da bebida, do contrário, ao ser olhado por todos vocês de forma tão... peculiar... — disse olhando em específico para alguns que ele havia decorado o rosto por nem mesmo tentarem esconder o desejo, os assistindo engolir em seco. — Ele teria arrancado suas cabeças com o sabre.</p><p>— Haha... — começou Chang YaSen se abanando com o leque. — Senior Feng, por favor, não precisa se enfurecer! — tentou o lider de seita balançando a mão livre nervosamente, mas Feng xin apenas ergueu um dedo para ele pedindo a palavra.</p><p>Um ato educado, mas com sua expressão era mais duro que mandar o outro se calar.</p><p>O líder de seita se encolheu e Chang Dasong colocou as mãos nas costas do pai.</p><p>— Como eu dizia, não é meu papel defender outro homem que não precisa de algo como isso. Ele pode se defender e provar sua força a qualquer um que o desafie, mas...</p><p>Feng Xin saiu por detrás da mesa e caminhou lentamente, mantendo uma mão nas costas e com a outra invocou seu arco, fazendo muitos dos homens se moverem desajeitados e em resposta, colocando as mãos nas espadas.</p><p>— Eu possuo uma filha pequena e uma esposa doce. Não quero ouvir assuntos chulos ou desrespeitosos em minha casa podendo elas serem expostas a este lixo. Então avisarei uma vez. — disse baixo, a voz controlada ao olhar mais uma vez em volta. — O assunto se encerra agora e, quem quiser me desafiar, apenas chame por meu nome e defenderei minha casa e nome com meu arco.</p><p>— Falando desse jeito até parece que realmente vai lutar a sério com esses homens. — disse a voz de Mu Qing por trás, mas Feng Xin não mudou sua pose nem sua expressão.</p><p>— Se ofenderem minha família, eu faço questão. — disse balançando a mão, fazendo o arco desaparece de novo e batendo as mangas para o olhar. — Vejo que conseguiu se vestir.</p><p>— E eu que você enxerga. Meus parabéns. — rebateu Mu Qing colocando as mãos nas costas. — Mas concordo com um ponto no que disse... — murmurou olhando para as pessoas na sala. — Se alguém tem algum problema em como me porto em minha casa, estou disponível a responder com um "não é da sua conta" ou uma luta. Mas ao contrário de Feng Xin, eu não sou paciente.</p><p>— O Ancião Mu realmente tem uma boca atrevida para alguém que foi visto trajando apenas roupas de dormir. — Disse um dos homens de outra seita, mas Mu Qing o ignorou tão completamente, que mais parece que nem sequer o ouviu.</p><p>— Líder de seita Chang YaSen, líder de seita Zhen Jiahui e Chang Dasong. — cumprimentou erguendo os braços em arco em respeito. — Este mestre pede perdão pela cena vergonhosa. Wanli me cedeu remédios para ressaca e os sintomas da embriaguez. Me encontro no meu melhor estado novamente.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, ancião Mu. — disse o Chang YaSen o olhando aliviado. — Como Senhor Feng contou, você está em sua casa. É normal ter tal liberdade.</p><p>— Mesmo em dias normais eu não me atrevo a sair de meus aposentos com roupas tão reveladoras. Há uma mulher que não é minha esposa e uma criança na casa. Esta cena se deve a meu estado de embriaguez, mas devo dizer que não estou envergonhado. Bebi por comemorar a passagem de meu discípulo, Chang DaSong, ao nível júnior ao ser convidado a participar de uma caçada na seita ZhenSi. Acredito que tal momento possa ser comemorado. — explicou se sentando de frente aos líderes de seita e eles acenaram com a cabeça.</p><p>— Shizun... — murmurou Chang Dasong o olhando com admiração e Mu Qing o serviu de chá.</p><p>— Este mestre está orgulhoso. — disse sorrindo para o rapaz e o olhou temeroso, pensando que Chang Dasong faria uma cena, mas ele apenas ajeitou a postura e bateu o punho na palma em um cumprimento.</p><p>Mu Qing sorriu satisfeito.</p><p>— Já que resolvemos isso, por que não conversam? — questionou Feng Xin indo até a porta. — Verei como está minha esposa. Ela não vai se expor novamente para que não a constranjam com palavras. Espero que o que foi servido até o momento seja do agrado e o suficiente.</p><p>Quando Feng Xin saiu, a sala ficou em silêncio absoluto e tenso.</p><p>Mu Qing se serviu de chá e bebeu dois goles antes de começar a ouvir tapas e golpes de leques.</p><p>— Vocês, jovens! Ofenderem um homem em sua própria casa! Sabe o azar que isso trará? Os deuses punem visitas que ofendem os anfitriões desta forma! — disse um homem de meia idade em uma das mesas e outros concordaram.</p><p>— Senhor Feng nos recebeu tão bem e fizeram tantos comentários sujos!</p><p>— Mas Shizun e general também fala- Ai! Eu me calo, não me batam! — pediu um dos rapazes.</p><p>— Teremos de nos redimir... — disse um dos anciãos com um cachimbo na mão, soltando fumaça.</p><p>Quando a comoção acabou novamente, Mu Qing soltou o ar impaciente pelo nariz e ouviu Chang Dasong se mover. Ele o olhou e o rapaz o encarou de volta.</p><p>— Shizun, perdoe este discípulo por vir sem avisar. Não estava sabendo ontem, quando estávamos juntos. Também fui informado hoje sobre esta reunião.</p><p>— De todos nesta sala, você é quem menos culpo. Mesmo quem saiu deveria ter me avisado. — disse com desgosto olhando de relance para a porta.</p><p>— Não brigue com sênior Feng novamente, shizun. — pediu Chang Dasong encolhendo os ombros. — Eu me ofereci para o acordar, mas ele disse que você estava exausto e merecia um descanso. Ele apenas queria ser bom.</p><p>— Não cabe a uma criança dizer das ações de um homem. — murmurou duro e Chang Dasong encolheu os ombros. — Cuidarei de Feng Xin mais tarde.</p><p>— Shizun... — choramingou Chang Dasong e a sala parou de falar aos poucos novamente. — Se vocês brigarem de novo, senhora Feng irá se zangar!</p><p>— Eu aceito os sermões de Wanli. — disse bebendo seu chá. — Feng Xin deveria ter me acordado. Independente de meu estado, eu possuo responsabilidades.</p><p>— Desculpe dizer, ancião Mu, mas se você tem responsabilidades, não deveria ter despertado por sua conta? — questionou Zhen Jiahui sentado na mesma mesa, o olhando pelo canto do olho e abaixando a xícara.</p><p>— Eu o faria, líder de seita Zhen. Mas tal ação apenas seria possível se os senhores avisassem previamente de uma reunião e não houvessem deixado a cargo de uma criança o dever de comunicar ao mestre horas antes. — rebateu com um sorriso fino. — Do que compreendo de etiqueta formal, o aviso deve ser dado no mínimo dois dias antes para que a casa seja preparada.</p><p>— Não queríamos uma reunião formal, apenas conhecer o tão falado ancião Mu. — disse o homem de volta e Mu Qing deu de ombros. — Digo, eu mesmo apenas conheço o ancião por ditos de Chang YaSen.</p><p>— Aprecio o interesse por me conhecerem, mas no que compreende esta visita, não há porque nós conversarmos sobre eu estar preparado ou não para a chegada dos senhores, uma vez que se trata de algo informal, estou correto?</p><p>A sala se silenciou por alguns segundo e então Chang YaSen soltou uma risada nervosa.</p><p>— Claro que está, ansião Mu! Somos todos companheiros cultivadores, não é necessário pensar muito no assunto. Aya, este chá está maravilhoso! Certo? Certo?</p><p>A tentativa de amenizar a situação do líder de seita Chang era louvável, mas as pessoas permaneceram em silêncio. Zhen Jiahui em especial se mantinha olhando para Mu Qing com uma mistura de divertimento e raiva, mas por fim deu de ombros, pescando um pequeno enrolado de seda de dentro da manga, o levando aos lábios e o ascendendo despretensiosamente, se inclinando para trás apoiando o corpo em uma das mão ao soprar a fumaça.</p><p>Os minutos de silêncio constrangedor se estenderam e, sem a perspectiva de continuarem a serem servidos por terem ofendido Feng Xin de alguma forma, os homens ficaram cada vez mais desconfortáveis ali.</p><p>Esperavam uma reunião rápida onde reverenciariam o ancião que havia conseguido a proeza de domar o jovem mestre Chang — sendo algo que muitos ali haviam tentado e falhado. Mas o que receberam foi apenas uma beleza jovem quase desnuda e um homem de família ofendido. Não era o que queriam. E definitivamente nenhum deles estava mais confiando nas palavras do líder de seita Chang, que nos últimos meses se vangloriava sobre como aquele rapaz bonito de cabelo branco havia lutado com o demônio Zhu Xintong antes de entrar em sua seita.</p><p>— Acho que já é hora de irmos. — disse o líder da seita Zhen ao terminar seu fumo e se erguendo.</p><p>Mu Qing se levantou em seguida, seguindo a etiqueta.</p><p>— Foi um prazer compartilhar o chá com os senhores. — disse o deus sem um pingo de calor na voz, o que não passou despercebido a ninguém.</p><p>Todo aquele encontro foi desajeitado, desde serem recebidos por alguém que não buscavam, às ameaças por terem ofendido o dono da casa. A única coisa que fazia os corações dos homens não pesar com culpa e arrependimento era o fato de não acreditarem que um dia precisarem dos favores de Feng NanZhen e Mu FuYao.</p><p>Afinal, eram apenas dois homens de humor ruim, certo?</p><p>O líder de seita Chang, por outro lado, esfregava as mãos nervosamente ao sair da casa, imaginando a grande perda que seria se aqueles dois deixassem sua seita.</p><p>Há muito estavam perdendo territórios no leste, a forma de cultivo que ensinavam acabou se tornando preguiçosa pelos grandes luxos que os ancestrais conseguiram as gerações mais novas, que não pensam em se trabalhar, acreditando serem fortes por natureza. Chang Dasong antes de Mu Qing era um exemplo apenas de como sua geração se portava.</p><p>De volta a sua casa, Chang YaSen mandou aos empregados procurarem as melhores hospedarias em Lang le, território da seita ZhenSi, e alugassem os melhores quartos para sua família e a de Mu Qing. Teria de cair nas graças dos anciãos novamente depois daquele fiasco e, mesmo que ele sentisse os olhares de deboche dos outros líderes e mestres de seita, ele não se importava. Havia visto Mu Qing lutar e poderia dizer sem pestanejar que o nível daquele ancião de rosto jovem era superior em milênios ao da maioria presente naquele grupo que saía de sua casa.</p><p>Ele sabia onde depositar suas fichas e não apostaria errado. Mu Qing provaria sua força durante a caçada noturna e calaria aqueles homens que voltaram a murmurar sobre suas marcas e vestimentas e, quando acontecesse, ele sabia que sua seita ganharia muito. Aquilo o fez sorrir de novo e abrir seu leque. Ele precisaria apenas ser paciente.</p><p>Dentro da casa, por outro lado, Mu Qing permanecia sentado na sala de refeições bebendo seu chá já frio, sem coragem de entrar e ver Feng Xin.</p><p>Pouco ele entendeu do que aconteceu e do que se tratava tudo aquilo, mas Feng Xin definitivamente estava de mal humor e, uma vez que não começou a gritar com ele, provavelmente era como Wanli havia dito e não era sua culpa desta vez, o que era inédito.</p><p>Mas se não fosse sua culpa o estresse do outro, ele não tinha ideia do que fazer.</p><p>Nunca foi bom em consolar ou ajudar outras pessoas com problemas daquele tipo e, se fosse sincero, não queria nem mesmo estar no lugar de alguém assim. Ele ergueu os olhos para a porta e soltou o ar, passando a mão pelo pescoço, sentindo a área inchada onde Feng Xin o havia mordido na noite anterior na ponta dos dedos e a pulseira bater fria em sua pele.</p><p>As coisas haviam saído completamente do controle para um rumo que ele não esperava... E ele estava tão animado mais cedo...</p><p>— Jiu Mu! — balbuciou guang em algum lugar e Mu Qing piscou os olhos voltando a realidade, olhando ao redor, a encontrando atrás da porta de correr que dava para o corredor da casa.</p><p>Com um sorriso, ele se levantou e foi até lá, puxando o bambu devagar e vendo a menina de pé, apoiando a mão na parede.</p><p>Quando viu que a porta se abriu, Guang ergueu o olhar e abriu um sorriso com pequeninos dentes, erguendo as mãos rechonchudas, pedindo colo e foi prontamente atendida por Mu Qing.</p><p>— Estava se escondendo? — questionou o homem a ajeitando sentada em seus braços e a menina segurou seus cabelos, o fazendo rir. — Como você veio até aqui, A-Guang?</p><p>A criança o olhou e balbuciou algumas coisas em sua língua de bebê que Mu Qing nada entendia, mas a resposta de Mu Qing veio por trás, com braços o circulando pela cintura.</p><p>Por um segundo, ele tencionou o corpo e olhou por sobre o ombro incerto. Feng Xin percebendo o soltou devagar, deixando as mãos apoiadas nas laterais de seu quadril e o olhou nos olhos.</p><p>— Estou com raiva. — disse Feng Xin e Mu Qing olhou para os lados sem entender o contexto. — Se eu tivesse começado uma briga hoje, a culpa seria sua.</p><p>— Minha? — questionou o olhando indignado e Feng Xin apertou as mãos em seu quadril dolorosamente. — Porque seria minha?</p><p>— Por se mostrar daquele jeito! —- disse Feng Xin entre dentes. — Sabe como eles olharam para você? Sabe o que comentaram? Minha vontade foi de cortar as línguas fora! Mas por você ser o shizun do jovem mestre Chang eu me controlei! — Feng Xin apertou os olhos. — Pior ainda, como ousa ficar na minha frente daquele jeito sem querer que eu perdesse o controle? — questionou abaixando a cabeça para colocar a testa no ombro de Mu Qing. — Sabe como me controlei para não te atacar ali mesmo?</p><p>— Por isso me olhou daquele jeito? — Questionou Mu Qing se virando para Guang em seus braços, que havia enrolado os fios prateados nas mãos. — Pensei que estivesse com raiva de mim ou... não sei...</p><p>— Eu estava com raiva de você. — disse Feng Xin e Mu Qing apertou os lábios. — Mas não era... não foi racional. Eu apenas queria acabar com aquela cena e ter controle de novo da situação. Fiquei irritados com eles te olhando, de você vestido daquele jeito... eu tive de sair.</p><p>— Mn... — murmurou Mu Qing sem saber o que dizer ou sequer entender a situação.</p><p>— Mu Qing... — chamou Feng Xin afrouxando o aperto em seu quadril. — Quando você abriu a porta, o jeito que me chamou... o que você queria me dizer?</p><p>— Não era nada. — disse se afastando de Feng Xin e colocando Guang no chão, demorando um pouco para a convencer de soltar seu cabelo para que ele se afastasse e a viu correr para o corredor de novo, desaparecendo. — Ela ficou irritada por eu a soltar. Com quem será que ela está aprendendo este temperamento?— disse rindo.</p><p>— Quem será, não é? — riu Feng Xin balançando a cabeça. — Mas não se importe. Assim que te ver de novo vai querer colo. E não fuja do assunto! Como pode dizer que não foi nada? Tem certeza? — questionou Feng Xin apertando os lábios e se aproximando devagar. — Eu juro que vou ficar com a imagem de você entrando e sorrindo ao me chamar daquele jeito gravado na cabeça para sempre, não diga que não foi nada...</p><p>— Foi de momento. — disse Mu Qing dando alguns passos para se afastar de novo, indo para a sala de refeições adjacente a de recepções, mas quando ele passou para o outro cômodo ouviu Feng Xin fechar a porta e o sentiu o abraçar por trás de novo.</p><p>— Quero este momento. — disse próximo ao seu ouvido e Mu Qing virou o rosto. — Ei... — chamou com a voz mais tranquila, roçando os lábios na pele branca do pescoço alheio. — Porque parece querer fugir de mim?</p><p>Mu Qing não respondeu, mas soltou um suspiro cansado.</p><p>— Eu parecia tão desengonçado e horrível quando apareci mais cedo para causar tanta comoção? — questionou baixo e Feng Xin teve de dar um passo para trás sem acreditar que aqueles dois adjetivos fossem usados para a cena que viu mais cedo. — Quando eu me olhei no espelho vi que estava com a cara inchada, despenteado e as roupas bagunçadas. Devo ter parecido louco para aqueles homens... por isso falaram tanto... por isso que você quis me atacar? Por ter fazer passar vergonha?</p><p>— Puta que pariu... — murmurou Feng Xin passando a mão no rosto e olhando para cima ao andar para frente, passando Mu Qing.</p><p>— Tudo bem. Eu vou tomar mais cuidado... — disse Mu Qing encolhendo os ombros. — Imagino que você me veja neste estado com frequência... agora entendo o porquê de querer me ajudar a me arrumar...</p><p>— O que? — questionou Feng Xin se virando para trás e o olhando ainda descrente. — Não! Ah, pelos deuses! Não! — disse balançando a cabeça e esticando a mão para puxar Mu Qing pelo braço. — Você não noção mesmo da própria aparência?</p><p>— Eu sei que sou bonito, quando estou arrumado de acordo. Acredito que seja mais por eu saber usar as coisas certas e- — começou, mas Feng Xin não o deixou terminar, prensando os lábios contra os dele com brutalidade e o fazendo andar para trás até estar contra a parede.</p><p>Mu Qing foi pego se surpresa pelo beijo e mais ainda quando Feng Xin segurou seus pulsos e o fez erguer os braços acima da cabeça, os prendendo ali, colocando o joelho entre suas pernas. O deus arfou com aquela situação abrupta e franziu o cenho engolindo a saliva quando Feng Xin moveu o joelho e aprofundou o beijo de um jeito que não havia feito até aquele momento, esfregando a língua na sua e arrancando todo o ar de seus pulmões.</p><p>Mu Qing sentiu seu corpo tremer e tentou soltar os braços, mas se sentia fraco, conseguindo apenas apertar os olhos e abrir mais a boca para Feng Xin fazer o que quisesse durante o beijo mais intenso que provavelmente já trocaram na vida.</p><p>Quando Feng Xin se afastou, foi puxando lufadas de ar pela boca, a saliva ainda molhando seus lábios e os de Mu Qing, que mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo a boca latejar e pulsar. Feng Xin encarou bem seu rosto, a boca vermelha entreaberta para pegar ar, os olhos fechados e as bochechas coradas...</p><p>Sem se conter, Feng Xin aproximou a boca do pescoço de Mu Qing e chupou a pele, movendo o joelho entre as pernas do outro, segurando as mãos pálidas com mais força acima da cabeça com apenas uma mão, descendo a outra pelo seu corpo, parando em sua perna e a apertando.</p><p>— Feng Xin... — gemeu Mu Qing e Feng Xin moveu o joelho de novo, ouvindo o outro suspirar.</p><p>— Você está duro? — questionou Feng Xin em seu ouvido, movendo a perna de novo e Mu Qing soltou um choramingo abrindo os olhos. — Ótimo, porque foi assim que eu fiquei vendo você entrar mais cedo.</p><p>— O que? — questionou Mu Qing confuso e Feng Xin beijou seu maxilar, movendo a mão livre para sua bunda, a massageando.</p><p>— Quando entrou, toda a atenção caiu sobre você. Porque você é lindo. Porque estava vestindo poucas roupas e porque, graças a nossa conversa ontem, estava com marcas minhas em seu pescoço. — Feng Xin suspirou roçando os lábios na lateral do rosto de Mu Qing e voltou a subir as mãos, desta vez para o cinto do outro, conseguindo o soltar estranhamente rápido. — Sabe o que foi para mim ver isso? Meu primeiro instinto era ir até você e te levar de volta para o quarto, o segundo foi de te puxar para meu colo e te foder ali mesmo!</p><p>Mu Qing gemeu baixo e Feng Xin bateu o nariz com o seu.</p><p>— Mas me irritou que outros também desejassem você e tivessem uma visão que deveria pertencer apenas a mim! — chiou Feng Xin entre dentes, sentindo o ciúme ferver seu sangue de novo e ergueu o joelho, puxando Mu Qing para frente o agarrando a carne macia se sua bunda de novo em suas mãos, sentindo melhor o tato e a satisfação ao fazer aquilo por ter soltado todas as roupas do outro, que agora estavam abertas e dando livre acesso ao seu corpo. — Você entende isso? Se acha que o que causou toda esta comoção foi você estar mal vestido, acertou! Mas pelo motivo errado! Muitos naquela sala te desejaram, Mu Qing... e eu provavelmente o que mais fiz...</p><p>— Feng Xin... — suspirou o olhando nos olhos e o homem ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Me beija de novo... — pediu Mu Qing subindo e descendo o peito de forma acelerada e Feng Xin pegou seus lábio inferior entre os dentes antes de o prensar na parede de novo com o próprio corpo e invadir sua boca com vontade.</p><p>Mu Qing se contorceu, movendo o quadril sobre seu joelho para se aliviar de alguma forma, mas Feng Xin abaixou a perna e colocou as mãos em seu quadril, o puxando para colarem as pelves e Mu Qing sentir sua propria exereção. Entre o beijo, Feng Xin o sentiu sorrir para aquilo e soltou um som forte da garganta quando o sentiu se mover de forma provocativa.</p><p>— Você é um demônio. — chiou Feng Xin movendo suas mão para seu próprio cinto, o desatando e, deixando que Mu Qing o abraçava pelos ombros enquanto ria baixo.</p><p>— Eu? Eu apenas estou respondendo... — sussurrou Mu Qing em seus lábios, batendo a língua sobre eles, pedindo que ele os abrisse e sendo prontamente obedecido.</p><p>Feng Xin apertou os olhos e respirou uma vez mais agressivamente antes de agarrar Mu Qing pela cintura e descer as mãos e a calça que o outro usava pelas coxas, subindo novamente, apertando a pele diretamente até estar de volta a cintura e o erguendo rapidamente para que movesse as pernas e se livrasse daquela roupa antes de o pressionar de novo com as costas na parede.</p><p>— Melhor ir para o quarto... — murmurou Mu Qing quebrando o beijo e suspirando próximo a boca de Feng Xin. — Quero uma posição melhor... É desconfortável ficar com tantas roupas penduradas em meus ombros! E se Wanli entrar...</p><p>— Não temos tempo... — disse Feng Xin investindo com a boca, mas Mu Qing fugiu.</p><p>— Vai ser rápido... — murmurou puxando os cabelos de Feng Xin pela nuca. — E você ainda está vestido...</p><p>— Onde importa eu posso apenas puxar para fora. — rosnou Feng Xin tentando beijar Mu Qing de novo, mas quando ele virou o rosto de novo, atacou seu pescoço com um chupão forte seguido de uma mordida e uma investida de quadril que fez o outro gemer. — Podemos ser rápidos agora, apenas para aliviar... se eu te colocar sobre uma cama não vamos sair nessa viagem.</p><p>— Então apenas uma rápida? — suspirou Mu Qing movendo o quadril, se divertindo vendo Feng Xin respirar pela boca por sentir prazer com a fricção.</p><p>— Você sente que precisa ir par ao quarto para vir? — questionou investindo a pélvis contra a de Mu Qing, que suspirou movendo o quadril em vingança de novo por mais contato. — Isso vai bastar por enquanto.</p><p>— Vamos sujar as roupas! — reclamou Mu Qing, mas sem conseguir parar de mover o quadril junto a Feng Xin.</p><p>— Foda-se! — chiou Feng Xin entre dentes, mordendo o queixo de Mu Qing de leve e descendo a boca por seu pescoço, acelerando os movimentos do próprio quadril e apertando as pernas de Mu Qing para o manter na melhor posição de sentir os membros roçando apesar dos panos.</p><p>Mu Qing choramingou levemente e gemeu enfiando a mão por dentro das roupas abertas do outro, tateando a pele e apertando o mamilo de Feng Xin entre os dedos, o fazendo gemer em seu pescoço. Com um riso arteiro, ele começou a brincar com os dedos ali, puxando e apertando, o sentido endurer. Feng Xin lambeu seu pescoço e investiu de novo sobre sua boca, acelerando mais o movimento de quadril e sendo acompanhado por Mu Qing, que usou a outra mão para segurar os dois pênis juntos, recebendo um sorriso de aprovação de Feng Xin entre o beijo.</p><p>Eles não precisaram de muito tempo, em poucos minutos daquilo Mu Qing já sentia o calor crescer e o fazer suar dentro daquelas roupas. Feng Xin chupou sua língua e ele mordeu o lábio alheio, o puxando antes de arfar, sentindo que estava próximo de atingir o clímax, jogando a cabeça para trás, a apoiando na parede e apertando os olhos quando se sentiu derramar na própria mão.</p><p>Feng Xin veio logo em seguida, praticamente rosnando em seu ouvido e cedendo as pernas, caindo devagar sobre elas com Mu Qing ainda em seu colo, que aproveitou que estava apoiado na parede e puxou a cabeça de Feng Xin para seu ombro, arfando junto a ele naquele êxtase curto.</p><p>— Eu juro que uma hora dessas vamos perder o controle na frente de alguém... — disse Feng Xin virando o rosto para o esfregar no ombro de Mu Qing.</p><p>— A ideia que você deu ao acordar meses atrás não era evitar isso? — perguntou Mu Qing rindo e Feng Xin beijou seu pescoço.</p><p>— Era, mas você me provoca até perder o controle. Olha agora para a gente. Somos ridículos.</p><p>— Eu provoco? Eu literalmente não fiz nada! Você totalmente me atacou! E você é o único ridículo aqui!</p><p>— Cala a boca, você ficou duro em segundos por eu fazer isso, que eu sei! — rebateu Feng Xin com um sorriso e Mu Qing apenas riu virando o rosto para o beijar na orelha. — E não me chame de ridículo, eu me esfreguei sozinho por acaso? — chiou Feng Xin mordendo a curva do pescoço de Mu Qing que gemeu. — Não sinto que foi o bastante.</p><p>— Você quem disse que não tínhamos tempo de fazer direito e ir para o quarto!</p><p>— Foda-se, eu quero mais! — reclamou como uma criança mimada e Mu Qing revirou os olhos. — Puta merda, estamos imundos.</p><p>— Eu disse!</p><p>— Eu estava com tesão! Eu não penso, caralho!</p><p>— E você acha que eu seria quem fosse te parar, por que? — questionou Mu Qing bufando e soltou um suspiro ao ajustar a posição, se sentando direito no colo de Feng Xin. — Pense nisso como um apaziguamento.</p><p>— Apaziguamento meu pau! Espero que seu quarto no território de ZhenSi seja perto, porque eu definitivamente vou invadir aquela merda! — chiou ele erguendo os braços para os ombros de Mu Qing. — Estamos melados, mas eu ainda quero beijar você.</p><p>— Um e vamos nos trocar. Vamos nos atrasar se ficarmos aqui. — ofereceu o deus colocando as mãos na cintura de Feng Xin e se inclinando para frente, colando os lábios em um beijo mais calmo.</p><p>Quando se separaram — e Mu Qing se viu obrigado a empurrar Feng Xin com força para isso — Mu Qing se trocou no quarto e Feng Xin foi direto para o banho para não correrem o risco de perderem mais tempo, Quando o de meio dia se ergueu, correram em busca das coisas que levariam na viagem antes que Wanli notasse que estavam atrasados.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Resolução: parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu Qing afronta os mestres de ChangYao e busca conforto nos braços de seu amante atrevido.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nome alternativo do cap: Boiolas fazendo boiolice boiolando</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mu Qing estava exausto e, no entanto, não de muito mal humor.</p><p>A mesma multidão de homens que o havia surpreendido naquela manhã em sua casa, estavam reunidos no pátio principal da seita ChangYao e olhavam para ele vez ou outra antes de tecer algum comentário maldoso. Chang YaSen não havia saído do seu lado durante todo o tempo, o cercando quando ficava irritado e apontando algo idiota que ele não estava interessado em outro canto. A única coisa real que o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa era Feng Xin. O homem o vigiava de longe, voltando a cada dez minutos e puxando a pulseira a cada dois em um lembrete para não fazer besteira que colocaria a seita ChangYao em maus lençóis.</p><p>Como se ele possuísse outra escolha! </p><p>Certo, ele deveria ser sincero, mais coisas o mantinha apenas ouvindo. A primeira era que deveria preservar sua imagem como shizun do jovem mestre Chang, o que o impedia de brigar ou rebater, tendo de aguardar uma oportunidade depois para se vingar indiretamente de cada comentário ou olhar nojento que recebia. A segunda era que, depois da brincadeira na sala de refeiçoes com Feng Xin de mais cedo, ele havia perdido completamente os poderes espirituais ao abrir mão de sua "castidade". </p><p>Não que ele se arrependesse, seu bom humor e auto controle de não começar a distribuir socos se devia apenas a aquilo.</p><p>Com aqueles dois fatos pesando sua cabeça, restava a ele repetir incansavelmente ao líder de seita Chang que não se importava com nada do que era dito e iria defender seu nome durante a caça noturna se fosse necessário. Mas a parte mais complicada era segurar Chang Dasong apenas com palavras para que o garoto não fosse gritar alguma coisa em sua defesa. A mão que Mu Qing mantinha no ombro do rapaz era apenas um lembrete! Aem poderes espirituais, não tinha mais que a força de um humano bem forte e ele conhecia a força de Chang Dasong. Se o rapaz quisesse, poderia sair e fazer um estrago para o defender, mas de alguma forma estava sendo efetivo e Mu Qing estava mantendo Chang Dasong controlado ao seu lado. </p><p>De qualquer forma, não era diferente de possuir um cão raivoso que rosna e morde qualquer um que se aproximava.</p><p>Mas havia a parte boa daquilo tudo.</p><p>Enquanto andava pelas carroças ele podia ver Feng Xin de relance algumas vezes e, em todas as vezes, sem exceção, ele estava tramando ou implicando com um dos mestres. Mu Qing quando viu pela primeira vez questionou a si mesmo se ele fazia de propósito, mas na quinta pareceu bem óbvio. Na décima Mu Qing percebeu que Feng Xin ainda fazia tudo tomando cuidado para que Mu Qing visse que estava sendo vingado.</p><p>— Sênior Feng é cruel... — disse Chang Dasong ao seu lado olhando para um pequeno grupo reunido no pátioda sede que geralmente era usado para treino de espadas.</p><p>Desta vez Feng Xin implicava com um ancião, pedindo que ele o ajudasse com um selo — depois do velho dizer que conhecia todos os feitiços do mundo —, dando a ele um escrito no idioma de Xian Le. No mundo deles, a língua de Xian Le já era uma língua morta e há muito esquecida, naquele mundo ela talvez nunca sequer tenha existido. Feng Xin estava envergonhando o ancião na frente de todos e o idoso mal conseguia enxugar o suor que descia de sua testa ao olhar para a folha amarelada em sua mão.</p><p>— Jovem, este ancião não consegue decifrar por completo, mas tem certeza que é um feitiço maligno. Eu já vi um desses em minha juventude. Não tente usar! — disse o idoso devolvendo por fim o selo e Feng Xin sorriu o aceitando de volta.</p><p>— Maligno? O senhor tem certeza? — riu Feng Xin.</p><p>— Absoluta! Confie neste ancião e rasgue este selo o mais breve possível! — advertiu o idoso e alguns jovens olharam assustados para o papel de Feng Xin, mas o homem apenas sorria, cada vez mais debochado. — O que é este sorriso? Acha que sabe mais que este mestre?</p><p>— Eu nunca pensaria saber mais que um ancião. — disse Feng Xin. — Mas, bem, para ser um ancião para mim é preciso ser mais velho que eu. Não é o seu caso, certo, shidi?</p><p>— Você! Como ousa?</p><p>— Ousar? Apenas estou dizendo, de um ancião a outro, mesmo em nossa categoria há os mais jovens e os mais velhos, e eu me encaixo na segunda mais que você, shidi.</p><p>— Não me chame desta forma! Eu sou o ancião Fu XiLuo! Sou mestre conhecedor de todos os selos deste mundo e todos os feitiços! Você é uma criança insolente!</p><p>— Aya, vejo que está me julgando pela aparência. Erro muito grave.</p><p>— Quem você pensa que é?</p><p>— Sou apenas alguém que estava curioso. Não ligue para mim. Apenas questionei sobre seus conhecimentos pois achei que havia encontrado um colega dos tempos antigos. — respondeu Feng Xin segurando o selo entre os dois dedos. — Vi que estava errado.</p><p>— Claro que está! — chiou o velho batendo as mangas e olhado ao redor. Muitas pessoas pareciam estar do seu lado naquela discussão e se juntavam a roda, olhando para Feng Xin com desconfiança. </p><p>O velho inflou o peito e se ajeitou na bengala. </p><p>— Vamos, seja honesto, você e Mu FuYao não são anciãos! Nenhum ancião viveria tanto com estas personalidades juvenis e aparência! Apenas admitam de uma vez para livrarmos Mestre Chang de pirralhos mentirosos como vocês! — acusou o idoso e alguns outros mestres concordaram irritados.</p><p>Mu Qing apenas revirou os olhos para a cena sabendo que Feng Xin iria bater na face daqueles pobres coitados até que não possuíssem cara diante dos jovens. O líder de seita Chang ao seu lado abriu o leque e começou a se abanar, sem conseguir criatividade para distrair Mu Qing, quando ele mesmo estava preocupado com a cena que acontecia.</p><p>— Eu e Mu Qing somos anciãos e se quer uma prova... — Feng Xin segurou o selo entre os dois dedos e usou energia espiritual nele. — Isso não é um selo maligno, mas uma magia para festival.</p><p>Da folha amarela em sua mão, diversos pássaros azuis apareceram e voaram ao redor, encantando os jovens e as moças que tentaram os pegar. Mu Qing encarou um deles que voou em sua direção e ergueu um dedo para que o pequeno animal pousasse nele, olhando rapidamente para o lado, onde um outro havia pousado na cabeça de Chang Dasong, que olhava para cima com um sorriso enorme e bobo.</p><p>— Pare de implicar com eles, Feng Xin        <br/>— Pare de implicar com eles, Feng Xin. — disse Mu Qing voltando o olhar para um Feng Xin sorridente e para um idoso que tinha o rosto pálido por ser refutado depois de afirmar algo que não sabia. — Já provou seu ponto, ele não é uma múmia como você. Mostrar um selo em uma língua morta e com sua caligrafia horrível é injusto.</p><p>— Caligrafia horrível? — questionou Feng Xin colocando as mãos na cintura. — Eu mesmo ajudei o príncipe herdeiro de Xian Le a aprender a escrever! Não fala merda, Mu Qing! Tem um motivo de meus arranjos serem melhores que os seus!</p><p>A face de Mu Qing se contorceu em uma careta e ele revirou os olhos estalando a língua sem argumentos. Havia errado na implicância. A letra de Feng Xin realmente era uma das mais bonitas e requintadas que ele já havia visto. Se bem se lembrava, quando possuíam treze anos, ele mesmo o havia ensinado a escrever, ja que ele sabia poucos símbolos por ser de origem humilde.</p><p>Lembrar daquilo o fez sorrir um pouco e ele levou o pássaro em seu dedo ao rosto, deixando que o animalzinho de energia esfregasse a pequena cabeça em sua bochecha antes de explodir em luz brilhante, como se fosse feito se fogos de artifício, assim como todos os outros.</p><p>— Vocês dois! — Disse o velho Fu XiLuo apontando o dedo uma vez para Feng Xin e outra para Mu Qing. — Não sei o que planejam com essa bobagem, mas um selo distorcido não prova absolutamente nada! Não passam de dois pirralhos sem vergonha que estão se aproveitando da boa vontade do líder Chang!</p><p>— Mestre Fu, por favor... — implorou Chang Yasen se abanando mais rápido e Chang Dasong olhou com raiva para o ancião.</p><p>— Escute aqui seu... — começou o garoto, mas Mu Qing bateu a mão em sua boca para o calar.</p><p>— Ancião Fu, o senhor não me conhece para fazer tais acusações sérias. Me diga o motivo de pensar que eu e Feng Xin mentiriam sobre nossas idades. — disse calmamente colocando as mãos atrás das costas e dando alguns passos em direção ao idoso, que perceptivelmente deu um passo para trás. — Veja, não ganhamos nada mentido. Me tornei shizun de Dasong por insistência dele. Feng Xin não tem qualquer ligação ainda com a seita por ter se recuperado há pouco tempo de ferimentos sérios. Então me diga os nossos aparentes objetivos com esta mentira.</p><p>— Você sabe muito bem o que ganharia! — disse o velho e Mu Qing parou alguns passos dele ao lado de Feng Xin. — E se o jovem mestre implora que você o ensine, sabemos o real motivo. Vimos esta manhã com nossos próprios olhos!</p><p>— Por favor, me ilumine. — disse Mu Qing apenas piscando para o idoso que rangeu os dentes.</p><p>— Quem tem olhos podem ver! É inegável que jovem mestre Mu é uma beleza de destruir impérios! Jovem mestre Chang é jovem, deve ter se encantado! Mas eu não acredito que um garoto que mal sabe se vestir pela manhã e mostra marcas de atos que deveriam ser totalmente privados, com se não fossem nada, possa ser um renomado ancião!</p><p>O velho mal havia fechado a boca e Mu Qing ouviu muitos concordarem com ele. Ele olhou para Feng Xin que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida para ele e um sorriso presunçoso. </p><p>Era de fato o que Feng Xin havia dito? Aqueles homens o haviam visto como uma beleza e por isso estavam fofocando com seu nome? Mu Qing revirou os olhos tão forte que por um segundo pensou que não fosse conseguir os trazer de volta.</p><p>— Você havia perguntado antes se eles nunca haviam visto um homem com vestes de dormir ou algo assim, certo? — questionou Feng Xin e Mu Qing o olhou impaciente. — Eu acho que nunca viram um tão bonito, por isso estão falando até agora.</p><p>— Onde está sua esposa para te levar daqui? Já não causou problemas demais dando palco a esse velho? — reclamou Mu Qing dando um soco em Feng Xin, que riu.</p><p>— Vêem! — disse o velho apontando para os dois. — São garotos!</p><p>— Ah, francamente! Não tenho paciência para isso! — disse Mu Qing batendo as mangas e dando as costas.</p><p>— Jovem Mu não tem como provar nada e foge! Típico! Sua cara é bem grossa de não confessar ser um mentiroso e sair! Principalmente depois desta manhã! — disse o velho em tom de deboche e Mu Qing parou em meio a um passo.</p><p>A veia de sua testa pulsou e ele estralou o pescoço. Havia muito que poderia fazer. Matrizes, arranjos, luta... Mas ele não possuía poder espiritual e cada uma daquelas coisas seria uma ofensa, uma amostra de falta de controle e até um ato esnobe. E nada disso provava ele ser um ancião. Não que ele quisesse ou precisasse provar algo. Mas uma outra ideia cruzou sua cabeça e ele levou a mão a gola dos robes.</p><p>— Você fala tanto desta manhã, parece que foi uma visão inesquecível para muitos de vocês mesmo. — disse Mu Qing se virando devagar e empurrando as roupas um pouco, mostrando parte do pescoço e do peito. — E, uma vez que estão tão interessados, eu vou dizer então... logo depois de saírem eu voltei a fazer o que me interromperam. — disse abrindo um sorriso sacana e deixando que todos vissem as outras marcas que Feng Xin havia feito depois. — E eu devo dizer, foi muito bom.</p><p>— Você! — Disse o ancião Fu dando um passo para trás, com se houvesse levado um tapa e com o rosto vermelho. — Você não tem qualquer vergonha?</p><p>— Eu? Eu nunca falaria disso, mas porque não creio ser um assunto pertinente, não por me envergonhar. Mas vocês parecem tão sedentos pelo assunto, achei que iam gostar de saber como acabou. — disse com desdém ajeitando as roupas e girou os ombros. — Eu sou um homem, minha idade é alta, mas meu corpo é jovem e tenho meus desejos. Não deveria ser algo a se comentar como fazem achando que vão me afetar, porque, lembrem, eu sou um homem e não uma jovem senhora. — chiou olhando ao redor. — Não entendo o motivo de fazerem tanto caso. Não é como se houvessem presenciado o ato.</p><p>— Você! — chiou o velho de novo, mas sua voz foi engolida pela de Feng Xin.</p><p>— Você não deve se mostrar desse jeito na frente das pessoas, Mu Qing! — repreendeu ele com irritação clara na voz e Mu Qing o olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha antes se sorrir com deboche.</p><p>— E quem é você para me dizer qualquer coisa? — questionou colocando uma mão na cintura. — Estou cansado desta discussão. Se querem permanecer falando de um homem mostrando um pouco de pele, assumirei que são todos corta manga, afinal, apenas isso explica esse interesse incomum. — disse olhando ao redor e seus olhos caíram no velho que tinha uma carranca tão profunda que parecia ter criado o dobro de rugas. — Não que eu tenha algo contra, claro.</p><p>— Você ousa caluniar todos estes homens de bem? — gritou um mestre de meia idade e Mu Qing o olhou.</p><p>— Se estes homens de bem ficam pensando em mim sem roupas o dia todo, eu deveria pensar o que deles? — questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha e pareceu que muitos foram afetados com aquilo, se movendo desconfortáveis. — E, francamente, vocês esgotaram minha paciência, não desejo viajar dias ao lado de pessoas assim.</p><p>— Shizun! — choramingou Chang Dasong ainda no meio da multidão e Mu Qing o olhou e sorriu pequeno.</p><p>— Acalme-se criança. — disse e Chang Dasong inclinou a cabeça para o lado incerto com a sobrancelhas baixas. — Feng Xin!</p><p>— Não me grita! Eu estou do seu lado! — chiou o homem tapando o ouvido e Mu Qing revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Ensine a um desses homens a matriz de encurtamento de distância, se certifique que façam direito.</p><p>— Porque eu? Você que é o shizun aqui!</p><p>— Eu não tenho paciência e não quero ser assediado. — disse ele alto o bastante para todos ouvirem e mais uma vez os homens se moveram desconfortáveis.</p><p>— Ancião Mu, — chamou o líder da seita ZhenSi e Mu Qing o olhou. — Não precisa dizer tais coisas. Foi apenas surpreendente ver que o shizun do jovem mestre Chang não é um ancião recluso cheio de rugas como nosso respeitável Fu Xiluo. Apenas isso.</p><p>— Com todo o respeito, eu acredito no líder de seita Zhen, mas não quero sujar minhas mãos com o sangue de mestres com gostos... peculiares. — disse dando dois passos até o homem, olhando para baixo em seus olhos. — Afinal, não aceitarei mais nenhuma palavra ou ato do tipo sem reagir, agora que chegamos a este consenso. Não quero meu nome em conversas tão fúteis. </p><p>— É totalmente compreensível, ancião Mu. — concordou Zhen Jiahui e Mu Qing o encarou por alguns segundos, sentindo uma certa irritação pelo rosto tranquilo e o sorriso bajulador.</p><p>Ele sentia mais raiva ainda por ele passar uma energia forte, que provavelmente daria uma boa luta.</p><p>— Eu acho que eu estou em dívida. — continuou o Zhen Jiahui retirando as mãos das mangas e as erguendo em arco. — Eu peço perdão por todos. Perdão por desrespeitarmos a casa do mestre Feng. — disse de cabeça baixa e então a ergueu, olhando para a multidão. — Em boa vontade e compensação, cederei aposentos em meu palácio na seita ZhenSi para a família Chang e Feng. E claro, — o homem voltou a olhar para Mu Qing. — para o ancião Mu.</p><p>— Isso... isso seria ótimo! — disse Chang YaSen se aproximando animado e fechando o leque ansioso. — Seria uma ótima oportunidade de ficarmos em bons termos novamente!</p><p>— Sim, sem dúvidas. — disse o mestre da seita ZhenSi ainda olhando para Mu Qing e o deus estreitou os olhos. — O que acha, ancião Mu?</p><p>— Seria um boa oportunidade, mestre de seita Zhen. — respondeu se vendo obrigado a erguer os braços em um arco para dar fim a aquele episódio.</p><p>— Fico feliz. — disse o homem desviando finalmente o olhar de Mu Qing e olhando para Feng Xin. — Sobre o método que disseram antes, eu me ofereço a aprender.</p><p>— Mestre de seita, o senhor tem certeza? — questionou um dos sêniores da seita ZhenSi e o homem sorriu para o tranquilizar.</p><p>— Tenho certeza que mestre Feng é habilidoso, já que possui a confiança do ancião Mu. — disse ele sorrindo. — E eu confio nos pensamentos do ancião Mu.</p><p>— Mestre de seita! Você não deve confiar nestes garotos pretensiosos e mentirosos! — ranhou o velho Fu XiLuo.</p><p>— Ancião Fu, eu acredito que o senhor deva dar por encerrado esta discussão. Como ancião Mu disse mais cedo, de fato, não o conhecemos, nem ao mestre Feng. — disse o líder da seita e voltou a olhar para Mu Qing. — Mas, dizendo por mim, eu estou muito interessado em conhecer. — ao se ver observado, Mu Qing sustentou o olhar até que o homem o desviasse e permaneceu onde estava, com a coluna ereta, quando o mestre de seita se virou para o ancião Fu. — Por isso vamos encerrar o assunto. Posso apenas falar por minha seita, mas ZhenSi não falará do ocorrido de mais cedo novamente.</p><p>Mu Qing olhou para o ancião Fu e não resistiu em sorrir o vendo morder a língua ao concordar. Ele realmente queria dizer que não se importava com o que diziam dele, mas estavam duvidando de suas habilidades e palavras por um acontecimento tão pequeno e banal. Aquilo o irritou de verdade. Ver que alguém estava do seu lado o fez sentir um pouco de simpatia pelo líder de seita ZhenSi.</p><p>— Agradeço, líder de seita. — disse ele fazendo uma reverência real desta fez e o homem retribuiu.</p><p>— Se não for pedir muito, poderia me ensinar a matriz que citou? Quero poder estar em casa o mais breve. — pediu o homem olhando para Mu Qing, mas Feng Xin se aproximou parecendo de pouca vontade.</p><p>— Eu ensinarei, líder de seita Zhen. — disse o homem erguendo os braços em arco. — Precisamos de uma parede. — disse ele claramente emburrado e Mu Qing revirou os olhos dando as costas para se afastar.</p><p>— Ancião Mu. — chamou Zhen Jiahui e Mu Qing o olhou. — Estou ansioso para ver suas habilidades na caçada noturna. Teremos uma amostragem dos mestres pouco antes para inspirar os juniors, tenho esperança de o ver participar.</p><p>— Será um bom exercício. Participarei com prazer. — disse se virando para frente e seguindo até Chang Dasong, que tentava acalmar o pai, balançando o leque no rosto do homem. Mu Qing se agachou ao lado e segurou o pulso do homem de meia idade. — Dasong, vou ensinar você a enviar pulso espiritual.</p><p>— Agora? Shizun, meu pai já está mal, eu tenho medo de fazer algo errado!</p><p>— Bobagem, é apenas mais um a razão para você tentar fazer certo. — disse revirando os olhos e esticou a mão para Chang Dasong lhe entregar o leque. O garoto estendeu o objeto e respirou fundo. — Concentre sua energia nas pontas dos dedos, visualize como se fosse uma pequena corda por onde vai enviar a energia. — instruiu e Chang Dasong fechou os olhos se concentrando, criando uma pequena energia alaranjada nas pontas dos dedos. </p><p>Mu Qing focou apenas no seu discípulo, tentando forçar seu corpo inibido de usar energia espiritual a perceber se o fluxo era bom e ignorou completamente os outros jovens que subitamente o cercavam e ouviam atentamente, alguns até mesmo imitando Chang Dasong. </p><p>— Está bom, agora toque o pulso do mestre de seita Chang e imagine essa corda ir para o seu núcleo dourado.</p><p>Chang Dasong o olhou incerto por alguns segundos, mas Mu Qing apenas deu um aceno positivo para ele fazer. O rapaz tremeu a mão, mas obedeceu, tocando dois dedos no pulso do pai. Imediatamente o homem relaxou e soltou um suspiro tranquilo. Mu Qing acenou novamente em reconhecimento e Chang Dasong sorriu abertamente olhando alegre e admirado para o pai e o que ele mesmo fazia. Ao redor os jovens soltavam "oh" e alguns olhavam ao redor em busca de algum pobre coitado para testarem a nova habilidade aprendida.</p><p>— Antes que vão fazer alguma besteira, escutem este mestre! — repreendeu Mu Qing vendo alguns se afastarem e eles imediatamente voltaram, atentos. — Chang Dasong conseguiu de primeira por sua afinidade ser do tipo terra. Sua energia é naturalmente mais estável e fácil de controlar. Se algum de vocês tentar fazer isso aleatoriamente como se fosse brincadeira e possuir energia do tipo fogo ou ar, podem matar alguém! Quem tem energia do tipo água e madeira também não se engane, se vocês não fizerem um pulso corretamente, podem fazer a pessoa passar mal por dias.</p><p>— Ce-certo.. — disse um dos garotos e os outros acenaram positivamente, alguns reclamando por não poderem testar. — Ancião Mu, como podemos aprender essa habilidade direito?</p><p>— Treinem com plantas e animais. E pelos deuses, não peguem animais vivos, em plena saúde ou flores de suas mães! Eu não me responsabilizarei por isso!</p><p>— Não se preocupe, mestre Mu! — Disse o mesmo jovem de antes e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça, os dando permissão para saírem.</p><p>— Shizun, pessoas com habilidade de terra são boas para isso? — questionou Chang Dasong vendo seus colegas correram para o bosque atrás de alguma planta ou animal indefeso.</p><p>— Sim e não. Eu apenas permiti você começar o treino em seu pai por ter um bom controle de sua energia espiritual. É parecido com energizar o sabre.</p><p>— Ah, sim. — disse o rapaz satisfeito. — Espera, eu não consigo energizar meu sabre!</p><p>— Sim, mas é por outras razões. Eu vou explicar a você mais tarde, eu e Feng Xin percebemos algo em seu treino e ele tem mais experiência com energia do tipo terra que eu pra tentar te ajudar.</p><p>— Sênior Feng me dará aulas? — questionou Chang Dasong com os olhos brilhando e abandonando o pai completamente. — A sério?</p><p>— Se as coisas forem como planejamos, sim. — disse Mu Qing fazendo uma careta. — Não fique tão anima-</p><p>— Quando vamos começar? — Questionou ele sem deixar Mu Qing terminar e o homem estalou a língua.</p><p>— Você está ansioso demais! — chiou irritado e Chang Dasong encolheu os ombros se sentando adequadamente. — Se o líder de seita Zhen conseguir criar a matriz, então teremos alguns dias para treinar você na cidade de Lang Le antes da caçada. Se não, faremos no caminho.</p><p>— Certo! — disse o rapaz voltando a olhar para os outros jovens com uma expressão invejosa.</p><p>— Quer ir brincar com eles?</p><p>— Eu não possuo mais idade para brincar. — disse emburrado.</p><p>— Claro que tem, você tem quinze! Mal tem seu nome de cortesia! — disse Mu Qing suavizando a expressão e olhando os jovens de novo. </p><p>Alguns deles que haviam entrado no mato conseguiram animais pequenos como coelhos e ratos, um deles carregava um faisão e estava cheio de penas nos cabelos. Mu Qing revirou os olhos e deu um tapa leve no ombro de Chang Dasong. </p><p>— Vá. É uma ordem de seu shizun.</p><p>Chang Dasong o olhou por alguns segundos e, abrindo gradativamente um sorriso, se levantou e correu até os garotos, que imediatamente o cercaram pedindo dicas e mostrando o que haviam conseguido.</p><p>— Ancião Mu é muito bom para A-Song. — disse o Chang Yasen em um murmúrio e Mu Qing o olhou. O homem estava apoiado nos cotovelos e olhava para os garotos também. — Eu estive ansioso o dia inteiro desde a reunião em sua casa. Mas vejo que para o ancião, nada daquilo importou. Eu o admiro ainda mais. E peço perdão pelo que houve novamente.</p><p>— Não foi sua culpa. Mas se atente a não deixar acontecer de novo. Me avisem previamente, e a mim, não a outro. Foi uma experiência desagradável. — alertou e balançou a cabeça ao se lembrar de toda a situação estranha, mas em segundos sua mente correu para o que veio depois e seu corpo se arrepiou. — Bem, não de tudo...</p><p>— Não se preocupe, não acontecerá. Tem minha palavra. — disse o homem.</p><p>Mu Qing apenas murmurou um "mn" e olhou de relance por sobre o ombro para onde Feng Xin e o líder de seita ZhenSi estavam juntos — perto de uma parede do prédio principal da seita Chang — percebendo que Zhen Jiahui olhava para ele também e, notando seu olhar, sorriu minimamente antes de voltar a falar com Feng Xin.</p><p>Mu Qing não sabia o que pensar sobre aquele homem, mas um arrepio em sua nuca dizia que deveria ser cuidadoso.</p><p>Quando a matriz ficou pronta as pessoas olham admiradas tanto para Feng Xin quanto para o líder de seita Zhen.</p><p>Mu Qing acompanhou tudo mais afastado, apoiado na parede do pátio de espadas e, quando as pessoas começaram a atravessar em fila, viu Feng Xin se aproximar. Ele não conseguiu controlar o próprio rosto, mesmo que tentasse — e ele tentou — acabando por sorrir e descruzando os braços com a aproximação. Feng Xin obviamente notou tudo aquilo e riu, ficando a sua frente, de costas para o público que se organizava para entrar na matriz.</p><p>— Você está fazendo caretas por me ver chegar perto de desgosto ou tentando não sorrir para mim? — questionou em tom de zombaria e Mu Qing virou o rosto, o fazendo rir mais. — Eu sei que é a segunda coisa. Você é adorável.</p><p>— Vai se fuder! — chiou encolhendo os olhos irritado e Feng Xin esticou as mãos para suas roupas, as ajeitando, mesmo que não precisasse.</p><p>— Apenas se você for comigo. — disse piscando e Mu Qing nem mesmo tentou controlar o sorriso desta vez. — E falando nisso, Líder Zhen disse que teremos dez dias livres graças a matriz.</p><p>— Estou ouvindo. — disse Mu Qing se ajeitando e o outro sorriu.</p><p>— O que acha de sairmos e desaparecermos por dois ou três dias? — questionou Feng Xin tirando as mãos se suas roupas, abrindo e fechando os dedos, claramente se controlando para não tocar demais. </p><p>Mu Qing ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Três dias?</p><p>— A recepção das seitas, jantar e aquela coisa chata toda antes da caçada é em dez dias. Você leva dois para recuperar o cultivo. E eu sei que você já está sem nada agora pelo nosso deslize de mais cedo, do contrário teria calado aqueles velhos na hora da confusão sobre o selo com algum feitiço, apenas de sacanagem e eles nem mesmo saberiam o que estava acontecendo!</p><p>— Primeiro, você decorou o tempo que eu levo para me recuperar? Serio?</p><p>— É uma informação muito importante! — disse ele cruzando os braços e Mu Qing estreitou os olhos. — Sabia que eu já me planejei várias vezes para saber quando tentar alguma coisa com você? No passado, eu tinha um calendário! De toda vez que o Dianxia queria descer ao mundo mortal, para saber onde eu podia encaixar uma foda nossa e você pode ir sem ter problema. Eu sou um amante dedicado e atencioso!</p><p>— Puta merda, Feng Xin... — disse Mu Qing sem conseguir acreditar e o olhando como se uma nova cabeça houvesse nascido. O que, diante daquela informação, seria menos chocante. — Realmente... agora faz sentido muita coisa... mas você não é tão bom, porque eu sempre tinha que acumular as orações por dois dias inteiros para poder às atender quando estava bem, eu sempre ficava esgotado! Você deveria ter pegado um pouco das minhas se era tão atencioso e sabia que eu estava com problemas!</p><p>— Se eu fizesse isso você não aceitaria, para começar. E eu admito, você ocupado era você sem encher meu saco. Eu estava ganhando.</p><p>— Não vamos tirar três dias. — disse Mu Qing se afastando e Feng Xin riu se virando animadamente e o seguindo de perto, andando ao seu lado.</p><p>— Isso foi a oitocentos anos! Eu nunca faria isso agora!</p><p>— Quem garante? — questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha e Feng Xin olhou para cima pensativo considerando.</p><p>— Não confia em mim?</p><p>— Não. — respondeu rápido e direto e Feng Xin colocou a mão no peito teatralmente.</p><p>— Porra, assim você fere meus sentimentos! — Mu Qing o olhou pelo canto do olho e inclinou o corpo para bater o ombro com o dele com um sorriso pequeno.</p><p>— Você está ficando cada vez mais idiota.</p><p>— E você mais bonito. — disse Feng Xin se inclinando para seu ouvido e Mu Qing encolheu os ombros. — Suas orelhas estão rosa. Eu gosto de como te elogiar e dar carinho me dá reações melhores que brigar. Se eu soubesse disso antes...</p><p>— Pare de implicar comigo, seu imbecil! — chiou e Feng Xin riu. — Pare de rir!</p><p>— Não. Me obrigue. — desafiou e Mu Qing o olhou de novo e se sobressaltou quando Feng Xin selou os lábios rapidamente com os dele.</p><p>O deus arregalou os olhos e o empurrou, olhando ao redor e se surpreendendo por estarem em um canto da rua próxima onde a multidão estava, mais distante o bastante para ninguém os ver ou prestar atenção. Ele solou o ar e se virou irritado para Feng Xin, que apenas ria com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.</p><p>— Acabou? Já viu se tem alguém nos vigiando? Posso te beijar de verdade agora?</p><p>— Pelos deuses, você está insuportável! — reclamou caminhando para trás de uma árvore e Feng Xin o seguiu.</p><p>— Eu estou quase sedento. Você acha que aquilo de mais cedo me apaziguou de alguma forma? Apenas fiquei com mais vontade! E se a merda está feita e você já perdeu o cultivo por uns dias, então eu apenas posso ficar ansioso!</p><p>— Você está no cio por acaso? — questionou rindo e se encostando na árvore escondido completamente de olhares curiosos em extremo oposto da direção da matriz.</p><p>— Se você estiver perto, sim. — rebateu ficando de frente a Mu Qing que apenas sorriu e esticou as mãos para a parte da frente das vestes de Feng Xin, o puxando para perto, tocando os narizes. </p><p>— E por quanto tempo você acha que vai durar? — sussurrou em seus lábios e quase de imediato sentiu as costas doerem por Feng Xin investir com o corpo contra o seu, o prensando na árvore e o segurando pela cintura.</p><p>— Quanto você acha que aguenta? — jogou Feng Xin de volta e Mu Qing ergueu a sobrancelha em apreciação.</p><p>— Estamos trocando frases provocativas e com sentido ambíguo?</p><p>— Até parece! Para mim tem um só e acho que já está bem claro qual! — Mu Qing revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu diminuir o sorriso em seus lábios, soltando uma risada, quando Feng Xin o beijou no canto da boca. — Gosto quando você ri.</p><p>— Eu não sei o que responder. — confessou e sentiu outro beijo, desta vez suave e em sua bochecha.</p><p>— Não precisa, apenas quero que saiba.</p><p>O tom de Feng Xin era doce e Mu Qing sentiu as bochechas corando. Ele abaixou o rosto tentando o esconder e Feng Xin o beijou na têmpora e abaixou o rosto também, passando a ponta do nariz por sua bochecha e colando as testas. Mu Qing apertou os panos das vestes de Feng Xin entre os dedos e deixou que ele empurrasse sua cabeça para cima com as testas unidas. Ele o olhou e Feng Xin ergueu as sobrancelhas, abrindo um pouco os olhos alguns segundos antes de soltar o ar devagar.</p><p>— Certo, isso acabou com meu fogo. — disse Feng Xin abaixando a cabeça no ombro de Mu Qing e o abraçando pela cintura.</p><p>— Isso? O que? O que eu fiz? — questionou confuso e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Nada. Eu só quero poder abraçar você.</p><p>— Mas... — começou Mu Qing, mas mastigou e engoliu o que diria, virando o rosto.</p><p>— O que? — questionou Feng Xin virando o rosto de seu ombro e Mu Qing olhou para baixo, ainda olhando para o outro lado. — Ah, vai ficar emburrado?</p><p>— Não estou emburrado.</p><p>— Você quer um beijo? — provocou Feng Xin o beijando sutilmente no pescoço e Mu Qing apertou os lábios. — Você está fazendo bico.</p><p>— Eu não estou! — chiou se virando para Feng Xin, que riu e o apertou contra seu corpo. — Você é irritante! Grudento!</p><p>— Sou e você vai se acostumar um dia. Tem muito tempo para isso! — disse Feng Xin o apertando mais e Mu Qing soltou um som da garganta quando o ar fugiu de seus pulmões.</p><p>Por poucos segundos Feng Xin o segurou alguns centímetros com os pés fora do chão e Mu Qing o olhou de cima emburrado, mas por fim revirou os olhos e puxou as vestes Feng Xin para cima, abaixando a própria cabeça e selando os lábios o beijando devagar. </p><p>Aos poucos Feng Xin o colocou de volta no chão e Mu Qing escorregou as mãos por seu pescoço, o abraçando e aprofundando o beijo, deixando o corpo apoiar totalmente na árvore e relaxando, se deixando aproveitar aquela sensação o máximo e melhor possível.</p><p>Mesmo com o fim do beijo, Feng Xin permaneceu com a boca na sua, a movendo vez ou outra enquanto respirava contra o rosto de Mu Qing. O ar quente dava uma sensação estranha e Mu Qing moveu os lábios nos de Feng Xin, os apertando e soltando sem propósito, apenas por gostar da sensação.</p><p>— Então... Vamos sumir por três dias. — disse Feng Xin voltando ao antigo assunto e Mu Qing revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Eu prometi ajudar Dasong com o sabre — murmurou batendo o nariz no de Feng Xin e abrindo os olhos por definitivo. — E falei que você ia ajudar também.</p><p>— Já está prometendo coisas em meu nome? — Questionou Feng Xin sorrindo e mordiscando a boca alheia. — E isso não será problema, podemos fazer nos outros sete dias que vão restar, ele aprende rápido.</p><p>— Feng Xin... se sairmos juntos não seria estranho? — questionou um pouco mais sério e afastando o rosto para o olhar. — Não estou dizendo que não quero, mas tem também Wanli e a-Guang?</p><p>— Arg! Mu Qing, eu apenas quero... apenas quero ter um tempo com você, tudo bem? — disse ele soltando o ar e com as sobrancelhas juntas. — Porra, eu não sou bom de argumentar, você sabe. Eu sou um deus marcial!</p><p>— Eu tenho que agradecer por isso, porque se você fosse bom em argumentar e tendo suas ideias incríveis, teríamos morrido ainda humanos! — comentou Mu Qing e Feng Xin obelisco na bunda, o fazendo rir.</p><p>— Eu tenho minhas outras armas. Eu vou usar todas! Não preciso saber argumentar.</p><p>— Você pode tentar, não garanto êxito. — desdenhou Mu Qing e Feng Xin estalou a língua.</p><p>— Eu tenho um argumento.</p><p>— Diga.</p><p>— Você me quer também. — disse sorrindo e Mu Qing ergueu uma sobrancelha. — O que?</p><p>— Esse é o argumento?</p><p>— Sim... Que cara é essa? É um bom!</p><p>— Isso não vale nem um comentário do porque não é um argumento. Você me decepciona.</p><p>— ARG! Foda-se! — ranhou Feng Xin fazendo um bico. — Mais fácil implorar.</p><p>— Acha que precisa implorar? — questionou Mu Qing se divertindo e Feng Xin apertou sua bochecha. — Ai! Para! Dói! Feng Xin!</p><p>— Como te aguento?</p><p>— Eu nem vou mais tentar responder isso! — disse Mu Qing esfregando o rosto e Feng Xin se abaixou para beijar o lugar machucado.</p><p>— Vamos sumir por três dias! — disse Feng Xin de novo e sorrindo.</p><p>— Pelos deuses, que insistente! — chiou Mu Qing olhando para a copa das árvores e Feng Xin o beijou sobre o pomo de adão.</p><p>— Vamos sumir por três dias! — repetiu Feng Xin começando uma distribuir beijos aleatoriamente pela pele branca e Mu Qing riu. — Vamos! Por favor! Vamos!</p><p>— Feng Xin! — riu o segurando pelo ombro e sentindo cócegas, mas Feng Xin o abraçou pela cintura continuando dando beijos estalados. — Certo! Porra!</p><p>— Isso!</p><p>— Mas Wanli e a-Guang vem junto. — condicionou e Feng Xin visivelmente murchou. — Vamos, seria injusto sair e deixar elas para trás.</p><p>— Você falando isso me faz sentir culpado.</p><p>— Se sinta. Ela é nossa irmã mais velha. — disse Mu Qing movendo as mãos e segurando o rosto de Feng Xin entre elas.</p><p>— E a-Guang nossa filha? — tentou Feng Xin erguendo uma sobrancelha e Mu Qing arregalou os olhos. Feng Xin assistiu o pomo de adão subir e descer quando ele engoliu e sentiu o coração apertar um pouco ao forçar uma risada. — Estou brincando. — desconversou e Mu Qing desviou os olhos.</p><p>Feng Xin se sentiu incomodado e idiota por falar algo como aquilo. Era como se ele houvesse pressionado Mu Qing de alguma forma e não era sua intenção, foi apenas uma brincadeira — com um ponto de verdade — mas mesmo assim, uma brincadeira. Mu Qing pareceu ver sua tensão e moveu as mãos em seu rosto, tampando seus olhos.</p><p>— A-Guang é nossa filha. Minha, sua e de Wanli. — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin abriu e fechou a boca sem coragem de falar algo. — Eu amo aquela criança e... e isso não tem necessariamente a ver com você.</p><p>— Essa segunda parte não precisava falar. — murmurou Feng Xin e Mu Qing tirou as mãos de seus olhos soltando o ar. — Você não precisa justificar para mim, eu estava brincando.</p><p>— Sim, eu sei. — disse Mu Qing desviando o olhar de novo. — Mas... eu realmente amo aquele menina, sabe? Eu estou vendo ela crescer e eu estou ficando em agonia por isso! Ela mal andava sozinha quando a conhecemos e agora ela fala! Ela me chama! Eu... — Mu Qing sorriu de forma doce. — Eu quero cuidar dela. Quero ser um pai para ela, ou como ela me chama, seu jiujiu. E eu estou dizendo que isso não tem nada a ver com você porque, independente se você gosta de mim ou não, eu ainda vou considerar ela minha filha. É isso que eu quero dizer. Eu apenas... quero deixar claro...</p><p>Por alguns segundos Feng Xin apenas ouviu e então soltou o ar, puxando Mu Qing para um abraço leve e o sentiu esconder o rosto em seu ombro.</p><p>— É estranho me ver apegado a uma criança... — disse Mu Qing com a voz abafada pelas roupas de Feng Xin e o homem riu.</p><p>— Levando que a última experiência que tivemos foi com chuva de sangue em forma de criança e Cuocuo, Guang é realmente uma criança maravilhosa.</p><p>— Eu sei! — disse Mu Qing se afastando para olhar Feng Xin. — E ela quando corre sorri de um jeito tão fofo! Eu quero apertar ela toda hora! — disse Mu Qing movendo as mãos para exemplificar e Feng Xin ergueu uma sobrancelha. — E quando eu ouvi ela me chamando de "jiu Mu" pela primeira vez eu assustei! Eu tive dificuldade para entender que era comigo e ela realmente estava falando! Feng Xin, a Wanli chorou! — Mu Qing ergueu o olhar brilhante e Feng Xin piscou surpreso. — Ela me chamou! E foram as primeiras palavras dela! Eu! você acredita nisso? — continuou ele parecendo ficar cada vez mais animado. — E eu sinto que perco tanto dela crescendo que eu quero ficar mais em casa, mas não é possível ficar tirando Dasong do prédio da seita o dia inteiro! Ele tem outros professores e eu ajudo com algumas aulas de turma também. Mas, arg! — Mu Qing o olhou sério, colocando as mãos em seus ombros. — Eu quero ficar um tempo com você, mas eu também quero ficar com minha criança!</p><p>Feng Xin não deu tempo para Mu Qing falar mais nada, o segurou pelos dois lados do rosto e o beijou com vontade, surpreendendo o outro ao ponto dele soltou um som surpreso        <br/>Feng Xin não deu tempo para Mu Qing falar mais nada, o segurou pelos dois lados do rosto e o beijou com vontade, surpreendendo o outro ao ponto dele soltou um som surpreso.</p><p>— Você é quem decide. Vamos sair com nossa criança e dar a você seu tempo com ela. Eu não me importo de te dividir se for com a jovem senhorita. — disse Feng Xin ao se separar e apertando o rosto confuso de Mu Qing entre as mãos.</p><p>— Então... vamos ficar três dias fora, mas juntos. Os quatro. — disse Mu Qing colocando as mãos nos pulsos de Feng Xin, batendo as pulseiras e Feng Xin sorriu.</p><p>— Sim. Mas eu já vou deixar claro... — disse Feng Xin se inclinando para frente e roçando os narizes. — Durante as noites você será apenas meu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Resolução: parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feng xin e Mu qing decidem fazer uma surpresa a Wanli.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nome alternativo do cap: Familia bonita, familia linda!</p><p>Ah! E vão no perfil do twitter da @/coffeem03 ela fez algumas fanarts muito fofinhas dessa fic e merece um carinho!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanli não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não sentia que algo bom viria de Mu Qing e Feng Xin planejando algo juntos e em acordo. O pior de tudo é que ela nem mesmo podia tentar fugir, porque Mu Qing estava com A-Guang no colo desde que ele as encontrou, ainda na seita ChangYao, antes de entrarem na matriz feita pelo líder da seita ZhenSi. A pior parte era que a menina amava ficar no colo do homem e balbuciava "Mu" e "jiu Mu" tanto que chegava a ser irritante!</p><p>Ao menos ela tinha Feng Xin para sentir ciúme da menina junto com ela. Era injusto sua filha falar o nome de Mu Qing primeiro! A-Guang também parecia ter claro quem era sua referência dentre os três, pois todas as suas cinco palavras aprendidas eram de comando ou pedido: "Jiu" "Mu" "colo" "não" "quero!".</p><p>Naquele momento estavam saindo da seita ZhenSi, rumando para os portões da cidade e Mu Qing estava parado ao seu lado, com Guang no colo com uma espada de madeira na mão — que Feng Xin havia comprado na primeira barraca que passaram — e tentava espetar a todo custo o pássaro azul que Feng Xin havia criado para a distrair.</p><p>Wanli encarou a rua ao lado que terminava em um grande portão e olhou para trás receosa. Haviam ficado apenas algumas horas na residência principal de ZhenSi e já estavam partindo para algum lugar que nenhum dos homens falava sobre. Não que não confiasse neles, mas ela havia visto o quarto que ficaria no pavilhão dos amigos da família principal, ela não queria ir embora!</p><p>Mas Feng Xin e Mu Qing estavam animados com a ideia de partirem e ela apenas cedeu.</p><p>— Wanli, você parece preocupada. — observou Mu Qing a olhando enquanto Feng Xin desenhava no muro da cidade em um lugar escondido pelas árvores. — Será que vai piorar se eu disser que estamos totalmente dependendo dos poderes de Feng Xin nessa viagem?</p><p>— Mu Qing, cale a boca! — chiou Feng Xin agachado no chão enquanto desenhava. — Estou tentando concentrar. Ai! — chiou ele ao ser acertado pela espada de madeira, mas quando ergueu o olhar Mu Qing olhava para o outro lado, encontrando apenas Guang o encarando. — Jovem senhorita me atacou?</p><p>— Jiu Mu! — dedurou a menina e Feng Xin franziu o cenho confuso.</p><p>— Claro que não foi ela! — disse Wanli revirando os olhos e Feng Xin fechou a cara finalmente entendendo, jogando a espada em Mu Qing, fazendo a mulher rir. — Vocês podem, por favor, me dizer para onde estamos indo?</p><p>— Apenas aguarde! — disse Mu Qing devolvendo a espada para Guang, que riu feliz ao a segurar com as duas mãos. — Você será uma excelente cultivadora! Espere até saber andar sem cair, irei começar a te ensinar a arte da espada.</p><p>— Ela não é nova demais? — questionou Wanli juntando as mãos na frente do corpo.</p><p>— Se aprende a cultivar a partir dos cinco anos, A-Li. — disse Feng Xin sem a olhar. — E a arte da espada, até se ter um núcleo, geralmente não passa de uma brincadeira com uma de madeira.</p><p>— Ah, certo. — disse a mulher visivelmente mais tranquila.</p><p>Por alguns segundos pensou em sua filha com uma espada de verdade na mão e nos infinitos perigos que aquilo traria. Se fosse franca, não queria que Guang aprendesse a cultivar por saber dos perigos e o trabalho, mais por outro lado, sabia que era uma oportunidade que não poderia perder, pois aquilo garantiria a ela um futuro promissor e independente.</p><p>Wanli suspirou e encarou Mu Qing, que ergueria Guang no ar. Ele estava vestido muito diferente do que o normal. Os cabelos tinham uma fita azul amarrada em um rabo baixo e caiam bem mais compridos que o normal pelas suas costas, as roupas também eram bem mais simples, apenas as roupas de dormir por baixo de uma camada de vestes azuis, com se ele fosse um simples camponês. Feng Xin também não estava muito arrumado, mas no geral Wanli não o via com nada elaborado, então não gastou sequer um segundo olhar para ele.</p><p>— Porque você amarrou seu cabelo para baixo e deixou as suas vestes nos aposentos do pavilhão dos convidados de honra? — questionou ela sem conseguir conter a curiosidade e Mu Qing a olhou.</p><p>— Estamos saindo para um tempo, então eu pensei que seria melhor chamar menos atenção. — disse Mu Qing calmamente e Wanli se virou para Feng Xin.</p><p>— Ele entende que chama atenção de qualquer jeito? — questionou ela para Feng Xin e ele soltou uma gargalhada.</p><p>— Odeio vocês dois! — chiou Mu Qing estreitando os olhos.</p><p>— Desculpa, Mu Qing, mas eu já disse mais cedo, as pessoas do norte não se misturam. Alguém jovem de cabelos brancos nas ruas chama atenção mesmo sendo camponês.</p><p>— Devo pintar meu cabelo de preto enta-</p><p>— NÃO! — gritou Feng Xin se virando rapido para eles. — Nem ouse!</p><p>— Feng Xin, se concentra nessa matriz! Não quero perder um braço ao atravessar! — chiou ele irritado e um pouco corado.</p><p>— Não toque nos meus cabelos brancos! — bufou Feng Xin.</p><p>— São meus cabelos brancos! — ranhou Mu Qing.</p><p>— São os nossos cabelos brancos. — disse Wanli virando o rosto para evitar o olhar de Mu Qing e ouviu Feng Xin rir. — O que eu posso fazer? Eu gosto deles assim também.</p><p>— Você está do lado de quem, Wanli? — questionou ele estreitando os olhos.</p><p>— Do meu! — disse Feng Xin. — Minha esposa! É obvio!</p><p>— Estou do meu lado aqui, Feng Xin. — disse ela chutando uma pedra na direção do homem, o acertado na perna. — Desde que eu era menina queria me casar com um homem do norte apenas para ter uma filha de cabelos brancos e poder fazer penteados nela! Eu tenho total acesso a seu cabelo, Mu Qing. Você não ouse me tirar isso! — disse ela apontando acusadoramente para o homem. — E se Guang pudesse votar, seria no cabelo branco também. — disse ela sorrindo para a menina que brincava de novo de tentar acertar o pássaro azul, mas agarrava firmemente as mechas soltas de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Então eu chamarei atenção de qualquer forma. De que serve usar roupas comuns então? — questionou emburrado, revirando os olhos e Wanli colocou a mão no pescoço, retirando um pedaço de tecido roxo que havia enrolado ali e o colocou sobre a cabeça de Mu Qing. — Então vou ter de usar um pano na cabeça, neste calor, porque vocês não querem que eu pinte meu cabelo por alguns DIAS de preto?</p><p>— Exatamente. — disse ela e Feng Xin juntos, rindo em seguida.</p><p>Mu Qing revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça e fazendo o pano cair sobre os ombros.</p><p>— Acabei! — disse Feng Xin se levantando em um pulo e andando alguns passos para trás, parando perigosamente antes do pé que Mu Qing havia colocado em seu caminho.</p><p>Sem Feng Xin ver, Wanli beliscou o homem de cabelo claro na cintura com força e apreciou o ver encolher de dor.</p><p>— Não vão falar nada? — questionou Feng Xin olhando por sobre o ombro e Wanli soltou Mu Qing, que fez uma careta.</p><p>— Quer um elogio? Sonhe. — disse Mu Qing passando por ele com Guang e Feng Xin bufou irritado.</p><p>— Eu não sei como magia funciona na prática, mas está bonito seu desenho. — tentou Wanli erguendo os ombros incerta e Feng Xin sorriu para ela passando um braço por seu ombro.</p><p>— Eu sou o melhor isso!</p><p>— Claro que é. — disse Mu Qing ao lado da matriz revirando os olhos.</p><p>— Diga alguém que é melhor! Hua Cheng não vale! — disse apontando o dedo que estava no ombro de Wanli e Mu Qing soltou um "pff". — Sério, aquele cara não pode ser parâmetro para nada!</p><p>— Olha, eu tenho que concordar porque ele é até mais irritante que você! — disse Mu Qing balançando a cabeça e Feng Xin o agarrou pelo rabo de cavalo, o puxando para seu peito e o beijando no rosto.</p><p>— Não puxa meu cabelo!</p><p>— Nosso cabelo. — disse Wanli baixo e Mu Qing a encarou estreitando os olhos e se moveu para a cutucar na barriga, mas ela escapou rindo.</p><p>— Crianças se comportem! — disse Feng Xin puxando Wanli pelos ombros para perto e Mu Qing pela cintura. — Vamos viajar! — o homem pisou mais forte no chão e como se houvesse acendido pólvora, uma luz azul moveu de seu pé para a parede onde ele desenhou a matriz, ascendendo os traços e fazendo tudo brilhar com luz tênue azul até que fosse uma porta de luz retangular. — Impressionada, A-Li? — questionou Feng Xin sorrindo e a muilher o encarou.</p><p>— Sim, mas eu já vi isso. Mu Qing fez uma vez para ir para a sede da seita ChangYao e voltar mais rápido em casa depois. — disse ela erguendo os ombros. — Mas a dele não era tão elaborada.</p><p>— Claro que não era. Ele fez vários rabiscos a mais para ficar impressionante, por isso demorou mais. — expôs Mu Qing sorrindo ladino. — Realmente, um marido que quer impressionar sua esposa!.</p><p>— Você estragou meu momento, Mu Qing! Era para ser a primeira vez que Wanli vê isso!</p><p>— Desculpa por querer curar você! Da próxima, eu vou e volto a pé do pavilhão de treinamento e deixo você tendo convulsão por não conseguir controlar seu núcleo!</p><p>— E eu descontrolei ele porque mesmo? — chiou Feng Xin e Mu Qing bufou, mas como nenhum dos dois deu sequer um passo para se afastarem, Wanli apenas encarou o portal pensando que o que o líder de seita Zhen havia feito horas atrás era também a mesma coisa, mas preferiu guardar para si e deixar o assunto morrer.</p><p>— Vamos? Estou curiosa sobre onde estamos indo. — disse ela e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça, se afastando de Feng Xin e oferecendo a mão para ela, que aceitou e riu por ouvir Feng Xin bufar. </p><p>— Quando eu tento pegar na mão dele, ele quase grita, mas para ela, ele oferece de bom grado.</p><p>— Wanli tem mão macias. — disse ele com desdem para Feng Xin e Wanli riu.</p><p>— Acho que hoje serei a esposa de Mu Qing, Feng Xin. Me chame de Mu Wanli.</p><p>— Eu já estou acostumado com essa preferência. — bufou o homem os seguindo para a luz.</p><p>Wanli deu alguns passos dentro do portal e ouviu uma risada ao seu lado, reconhecendo com dificuldade ser de Mu Qing e o sentiu apertar seus dedos ao se aproximar.</p><p>— Espero que você goste, Jie. — disse ele baixo em seu ouvido e, quando ela deu o último passo para fora da luz, teve de tapar os olhos pela luz do sol quase a cegar.</p><p>A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o vento balançando as mechas soltas de seu cabelo preso em dois coques trançados acima da cabeça, a segunda coisa foi o cheiro de camomila familiar do vale. Abrindo os olhos devagar, ela se viu ao lado de um pequeno, porém alto pagode em cima de uma colina, que dava visão a uma cidade repleta de bandeiras comemorando a passagem do verão para o outono em um festival típico da região.</p><p>Wanli abriu e fechou a boca, piscando sem acreditar que estavam naquele lugar e de imediato olhou para Mu Qing, que lhe sorriu doce com Feng Xin ao seu lado com um sorriso parecido.</p><p>— Bem vinda de volta. — disse Feng Xin colocando a mão sobre sua cabeça e, pela primeira vez, Wanli percebeu como ela era grande.</p><p>Percebeu como ela mesma era pequena perto daqueles dois.</p><p>Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela encarou a cidade com um sorriso pequeno que foi se contorcendo, até se tornar uma careta chorosa e ela cair sobre as pernas trêmula. Ela ouviu Feng Xin gritar surpreso, mas quando não o viu chegar perto, soube que Mu Qing o tinha parado. E depois de tantos meses sendo a única que não havia sucumbido, ela finalmente se deixou chorar toda a dor e mágoa que havia sentido, se curvando sobre si mesma e chorando baixinho.</p><p>Estava em casa. Em sua casa. Na casa onde havia crescido, onde havia se divertido nas ruas, onde tinha amigas que saiam escondidas para se banharem nuas no rio durante o verão.</p><p>Estava em casa! Onde tudo era perfeito e não tinha tantas preocupações! Onde seus pais estavam! Onde sua irmã estava! Ela ainda era jovem, deveria completar seus doze anos naquele ano! E ela? Wanli por todos aqueles meses havia esquecido de si mesma, mas ela também faria 20 em alguns meses! Tanta coisa havia acontecido...</p><p>— Como... como sabiam que essa... — começou ela erguendo a cabeça e olhando para a cidade.</p><p>— Você disse que era de uma cidade perto da fazenda e que conheceu seu antigo marido em um festival. — disse Mu Qing. — Apenas fiz as contas de quanto tempo você disse que estava casada e se tinha alguma cidade fazendo um festival perto da fazenda mais ou menos na época. — completou ele se jogando sentado ao seu lado e respirando fundo. — Aqui é um bom lugar. Quando eu e Feng Xin passamos por aqui foi a primeira vez que eu quis acampar por ter este cheiro doce e calmante de camomila. E, bem, você disse antes, quando saímos para comprar essências, que camomila te lembra de casa...</p><p>— Você... você se lembra de coisas assim? Foi há tantos meses... — disse ela surpresa e Mu Qing virou o rosto corando.</p><p>— Eu lembro de coisas importantes.</p><p>Por alguns segundos Wanli se pegou pensando que nenhuma daquelas coisas era importantes. Eram apenas pequenos detalhes sobre ela. O que havia de interessante sobre aquilo? Mas se ela parasse para pensar, depois daquele dia, Mu Qing sempre deixava palitos no óleo essencial com aquela fragrância pela casa e ela nunca se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção.</p><p>Ela se sentiu culpada por não apreciar devidamente o pequeno gesto, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentiu o coração quente por perceber que Mu Qing era aquele tipo de pessoa. Ele não queria reconhecimento nenhum, então não ficaria falando sobre os seus pequenos gestos de apreço e cuidado. A mulher sorriu e se colocou de joelhos para o olhar atentamente.</p><p>— Obrigada. — disse baixo e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>Quando os três entraram na cidade, a primeira coisa que Wanli fez foi puxar o pano por cima da cabeça de Mu Qing, o fazendo revirar os olhos e murmurar indignado quando Feng Xin tomou A-Guang de seus braços, o mandando ajeitar aquilo para seu cabelo sumir quando viu que algumas pessoas estavam olhando com muita curiosidade. Wanli segurou o braço de Mu Qing afetuosamente quando ele começou a reclamar com Feng Xin e conseguiu com aquilo evitar que começassem a brigar no meio da rua movimentada.</p><p>Tudo estava como se lembrava, as lojas, as decorações, o som e os cheiros. Já havia mais de dois anos que não voltava para casa e ver que tudo continuava o mesmo aquecia seu peito. Por onde passava reconhecia muitos rostos, que estavam ocupados demais em seus comércios para a reconhecerem de volta, mas ver que aquelas pessoas seguiam sua vida normalmente já era o bastante para que ela sorrisse.</p><p>— Onde é a loja de seus pai? — questionou Feng Xin ajeitando Guang nos braços, que tentava a todo custo alcançar Mu Qing e resmungava irritada. — Olhe bem, jovem senhorita, seu pai sou eu!</p><p>— Jiu Mu! — disse a menina inflando as bochechas. — Não! Jiu mu! Quero Mu! — repetiu empurrando o rosto de Feng Xin e olhando para Mu Qing com uma expressão chorosa. — Quero Mu!</p><p>— Me dê ela aqui. — disse Mu Qing esticando as mãos e Feng Xin devolveu a menina a contra gosto, cruzando os braços sobre o peito quase magoado por ser trocado.</p><p>Quando se viu nos braços de Mu Qing de novo Guang o abraçou pelo pescoço e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.</p><p>— Essa preferencia dela me irrita. — chiou Feng Xin.</p><p>— Ela apenas te imita. Você gosta de ficar agarrando Mu Qing o dia inteiro, ela vê e quer fazer igual. — disse Wanli como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo e Feng Xin sorriu. — E se você acha ruim, imagina para mim que carreguei essa traidora por nove meses dentro de mim e amamentei? Ela prefere a ernai! Eu disse que ia acontecer!</p><p>— Ernai? — questionou Mu Qing franzindo o cenho e Wanli arregalou os olhos olhando para Feng Xin pedindo por ajuda, mas ele descaradamente deu meia volta e foi para uma banca de frutas parecendo lembrar de comprar algo. — Jie?</p><p>— Não dê atenção! — Tentou ela forçando um sorriso e balançando as mãos.</p><p>— Como não vou dar atenção? Porque ernai? — questionou ele a encarando. — Quem tem uma segunda esposa?</p><p>— Feng Xin, você pode vir aqui e- — chamou ela nervosa.</p><p>— Oh! Maçãs! Eu amo maçãs! — disse Feng Xin teatralmente erguendo as frutas e Wanli ficou tentada a tirar os sapatos e jogar em sua cabeça.</p><p>— As maçãs de casa estragam porque você não as come! Sua cara é tão grossa que eu poderia tirar lascas para esculpir sete imagens de adoração e sobraria! — chiou Wanli e Mu Qing ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Venha aqui, marido!</p><p>— Oh! Melões! — disse Feng Xin fingindo não ouvir e Mu Qing revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Vamos, diga, não ficarei irritado.</p><p>— Sim você vai.</p><p>— Eu prometo que não.</p><p>— E eu sei que você vai, mesmo prometendo.</p><p>— Jie...por favor... eu espero receio de falar a verdade na minha frente de Feng Xin, não de você. Não me decepcione.</p><p>— Difícil se você quer saber sobre isso... — disse ela desviando o olhar e coçando a bochecha. — Você vai achar ofensivo...</p><p>Mu Qing soltou o ar e a olhou por alguns segundos pacientemente esperando por mais, mas aos poucos sua expressão passou de impaciente para confusa e de confusa para compreensão. Wanli esperou a expressão irritada, mas Mu Qing apenas sorriu pequeno e balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Ernai... sou eu? Sou a segunda esposa de Feng Xin? — questionou ele distante, começando a andar, mesmo não tendo ideia de onde era a loja do pai de Wanli. — Faz sentido.</p><p>— Na verdade não faz. Quando você está em casa eu passo a ser preterida. Então eu sou a ernai. E eu apareci depois, então... — tentou a mulher, mas Mu Qing sequer a olhou ou diminuiu o passo. — Mu Qing...</p><p>— Faz sentido eu ser a ernai. Eu sempre sou a ernai. Sempre sou a segunda esposa, sempre sou o amante. Eu já estou acostumado. — disse ele rápido, como se falasse mais para si mesmo que para Wanli.</p><p>A mulher olhou ansiosa para trás em busca de Feng Xin e o encontrou ainda na barraca, comprando as malditas frutas! Quando ele a olhou, encolheu os ombros diante de seu olhar e ela apontou energeticamente e irritada para Mu Qing e para ele, mandando pelos gestos que ele resolvesse aquilo. Feng Xin apressou os passos, mas quando ele chegou perto de Mu Qing, o homem mudou de lugar, deixando Wanli entre eles.</p><p>A mulher suspirou e o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, mas Mu Qing claramente ignorava os dois agora, dando total atenção a Guang.</p><p>— Viu o que você fez? — chiou ela pisando no pé de Feng Xin que chiou de dor.</p><p>— Você quem falou coisa errada! Que saco!</p><p>— E você fugiu! — chiou de volta.</p><p>— Os dois me chamavam de ernai pelas costas! Acham que tem alguém com menos culpa? — chiou Mu Qing se metendo e os dois encolheram os ombros. — Sou a segunda esposa. Faz sentido. Não estou com raiva.</p><p>— Mu Qing, você sabe que não foi por mal. Era apenas uma brincadeira... — tentou Feng Xin, mas Mu Qing nem dispensou um olhar para ele.</p><p>— Eu sou a segunda esposa, o que eu sei? — questionou ele. — Onde é a loja, Feng Wanli?</p><p>— É... a primeira de de alfaiataria,do lado direito da avenida. Tem os caracteres de Qiu e Mo escrito na placa na- — Wanli se interrompeu quando Mu Qing acelerou o passo e soltou o ar. — Na frente da loja... — completou sua frase em um suspiro e se virou para Feng Xin. — Ajeite isso!</p><p>— Apenas tem um jeito de pegar ele agora e fazer parar com pirraça e não é possível na rua! — disse o homem massageando a têmpora.</p><p>— Droga... — murmurou ela encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>— Jiu Mu... — chamou Guang no colo de Mu Qing olhando para a dupla que ficava cada vez mais longe confusa sobre o que acontecia.</p><p>— Não se preocupe A-Guang. — disse ele ajeitando a menina sentada em seus braços e ela o olhou. — Seu jiujiu apenas precisa ajustar a própria cabeça.</p><p>Guang não pareceu entender o que ele dizia e olhou novamente por sobre o ombro do homem, vendo os outros dois tão distantes, que seus olhos mal podiam discernir entre a multidão. A menina apertou as roupas de Mu Qing e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.</p><p>— Quero, jiu Mu. — disse ela movendo as mãos para segurar o pano que cobria a cabeça de Mu Qing e o homem soltou um suspiro.</p><p>— Eu também quero tirar isso. — disse ele. — Mas eu preciso achar tinta. Seu jiujiu está sem poderes.</p><p>— Jiujiu não? — questionou ela e Mu Qing a olhou sem entender.</p><p>No instante seguinte ele bufou consigo mesmo por estar conversando com um bebê, como se ela compreendesse qualquer coisa. Ele ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto de Guang e virou o próprio para a beijar na testa.</p><p>— Vamos achar seus avós. — disse sorrindo e Guang apenas piscou.</p><p>A rua movimentada dificultava ver as placas e Mu Qing se sentiu perdido por alguns minutos, mesmo que pudesse ver por cima da maioria das cabeças por ser mais alto que a maioria ali, as bandeirinhas atravessadas pela rua tamparam a maioria das placas. Ele bufou e encarou o pássaro azul de Feng Xin que voava ao redor de si ainda, irritado pelo animal de energia tentar pousar nele. Ele sabia bem que era uma tentativa do homem e por fim acabou pegando a espada de Guang para bater no pássaro, o que fez a menina rir por alguns instantes, mas a assustou quando ele finalmente o acertou e ele explodiu na frente dos dois em luzes coloridas e um sol alto.</p><p>Guang mudou a expressão de surpresa para medo e então começou a chorar, atraindo atenção da multidão e se voltou para o pano na cabeça de Mu Qing novamente, colocando as mãos dentro em busca dos cabelos.</p><p>Mu Qing fez uma careta e se virou para entrar na primeira loja que viu mais vazia, cumprimentando o senhor da porta e abaixou o pano, deixando o cabelo aparecer e Guang o segurar. Ele a balançou por alguns segundos e ela se acalmou abraçada ao rabo de cavalo.</p><p>— Eu vou matar Feng Xin por fazer aquela merda fazer barulho se acertada! — chiou ele limpando o rosto de Guang.</p><p>— O senhor precisa de ajuda? — questionou uma mulher de meia idade se aproximando com um sorriso amarelo.</p><p>— Eu... perdão por entrar com a criança chorando. — pediu abaixando a cabeça. — Mas elas estava assustada, apenas queria a acalmar.</p><p>— Não tem problema nenhum. É sua filha? — questionou a mulher se aproximando.</p><p>— Sou o tio. — disse ele movendo Guang, que apertou os cabelos brancos antes de se virar para a mulher.</p><p>— Jiu mu. — disse ela e então apontou para a espada de madeira que estava na mão de Mu Qing. — Quero.</p><p>— A espada? — questionou ele e a menina abriu e fechou a mão.</p><p>Mu Qing entregou a espada e Guang encarou o brinquedo por alguns segundos antes de fazer uma expressão irritada e o jogar no chão.</p><p>— Não! — disse ela olhando para a espada e Mu Qing não resistiu em rir.</p><p>— A espada não fez nada, a culpa é do seu pai! — disse ele beijando a testa da menina que bufou voltando a abraçar o cabelo. — Sempre é culpa do seu pai.</p><p>— O pai? — questionou a mulher olhando para o brinquedo no chão.</p><p>— É uma longa história. — disse Mu Qing com um suspiro. — Mas a senhora pode me ajudar?</p><p>— Com prazer. —- disse ela sorrindo de novo e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Estou procurando uma loja que se chama QiuMo, sabe me dizer onde fica? — questionou ele e a mulher piscou surpresa antes de rir.</p><p>— É aqui. — disse ela colocando as mãos dentro das mangas. — Está em busca de tecidos ou roupas?</p><p>— Na realidade, eu estou em busca dos donos. — disse ele e a mulher inclinou a cabeça para o lado.</p><p>— Meu marido é o dono, venha comigo. — ofereceu ela sorrindo, um pouco mais preocupada.</p><p>Mu Qing a seguiu até a parte mais interna da loja, onde havia um balcão com alguns acessórios expostos, como broches e ligas de cinto. A mulher pediu que ele aguardasse ali e entrou para uma sala tampada por uma cortina amarela. Guang em seus braços olhou curiosa para as peças expostas, admirada pelos brilhos e esticou as mãos para elas, repetindo "quero" diversas vezes, mas Mu Qing não pegou nada e riu quando ela bateu as mãos em seu braço irritada por ser ignorada.</p><p>— Jiu mu! Quero!</p><p>— Não, A-Guang. Criança não pode brincar com isso.</p><p>— Quero!</p><p>— Não. Seja boa. — repreendeu ele um pouco mais sério e ela piscou olhando mais uma vez para os objetos de metal.</p><p>— Não?</p><p>— Não. — concordou Mu Qing e a menina bufou escondendo o rosto em seu cabelo de novo, emburrada. — Não seja assim! Com quem você aprendeu isso?</p><p>— Com quem será? — disse a voz de Feng Xin com deboche e Mu Qing nem mesmo virou o rosto para ele. — Veja o que eu estou falando!</p><p>— Mu qing, não corra desta forma! — repreendeu Wanli se aproximando e colocando a mão em seu braço. — Foi difícil o achar no meio da multidão!</p><p>— O pano realmente funcionou, você se camuflou totalmente. — apontou Feng Xin, mas Mu Qing apenas deu de ombros indo para outro pedaço da loja, onde havia grandes rolos de tecido.</p><p>— A-Guang, o que acha deste para um novo robe formal? — questionou ele puxando uma das pontas ignorando a dupla completamente.</p><p>Guang em seus braços olhou para os dois e para Mu Qing, percebendo que algo estava errado, mas seguiu quem a carregava, imitando Mu Qing e virando o rosto teatralmente para Feng Xin e a mãe.</p><p>— Quero jiu mu. — disse ela como se estivesse xingando os dois e Wanli soltou um choramingo exasperado jogando as mãos para cima.</p><p>— A gente sabe, a-Guang! — disse Feng Xin em um bufo. — A gente sabe! Porra, você será uma jovem dama terrivelmente cruel se ficar imitando essa raposa arisca! Seu pai desaprova! Tenho pena de seu futuro marido!</p><p>— Ah! E você pode realmente falar alguma coisa? Isso é autopiedade? — questionou Wanli irritada e dando um tapa em seu braço.</p><p>— A-Li! — chirou Feng Xin ao encolher os ombros.</p><p>— A-Li...? — chamou uma quarta voz e todos olharam para o balcão, onde um casal de meia idade acabava de sair por detrás das cortinas e olhavam para a mulher surpresos. — A-Li, é você filha? — Questionou o homem e Wanli os olhou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de sorrir pequeno, quase tímida.</p><p>— Olá papai... mamãe... — cumprimentou erguendo os braços e quase caiu para trás quando sentiu braços fortes a circularem, quando a mãe quase pulou o balcão para a alcançar e abraçar. </p><p>— Ah, meu lirio! Pelos deuses, eu senti tanto sua falta! Eu estive tão preocupada! A-Li! Você não nos enviou qualquer notícia! O que.. Onde você estava? — questionou a mulher se afastando e segurando Wanli pelos ombros. — A fazenda onde Gon-er mora pegou fogo há meses atrás! Pensamos... — a mulher soluçou e Wanli encolheu os ombros.</p><p>— Perdão mamãe... as coisas... ficaram estranhas e complicadas depois do incêndio.</p><p>— Estranhas? — questionou o pai de Wanli também saindo por detrás do balcão com uma expressão séria. — Percebo. Quem são estes homens? — questionou ele encarando severamente Feng Xin e Mu Qing.</p><p>— Senhor, meu nome é Feng NanZhen. — se apresentou Feng Xin erguendo os braços em arco. — Sou o atual marido de Wanli.</p><p>— Atual marido? — questionou a mãe arregalando os olhos e então moveu a cabeça, analisando Feng Xin de cima abaixo. — A-Li! — chamou a mulher sorrindo para a filha que corou.</p><p>— Mamãe! — disse exasperada e a mulher lhe apertou as bochechas.</p><p>— O que? Eu possuo olhos!</p><p>— Esposa! — chiou o pai de Wanli severo e a mulher bufou virando o rosto, teimosa.</p><p>Mu Qing não resistiu em olhar para Feng Xin e erguer uma sobrancelha em uma concordância mútua sobre de onde vinha a personalidade de Wanli.</p><p>— Eu estou vendo esses olhares, vocês dois! — disse Wanli irritada e constrangida, Mu Qing apenas deu de ombros e Feng Xin riu. — Não ria, Feng Xin!</p><p>— Por que? — questionou ele rindo ainda mais. — Sogra, é um prazer conhecê-la. Vejo onde A-Li herdou a beleza.</p><p>— Ah, que galante! — suspirou a mulher. — Sou Mo Lingxi e este é meu marido Mo Hesu.</p><p>— Esposa! — Repreendeu Mo Hesu e então se virou para Feng Xin. — Rapaz! — chamou batendo as mangas. — Você se denomina marido de minha filha, mas sequer fomos convidados para o casamento? E qual a sua precedência? Quem é este nortenho? — questionou o senhor severo apontando para Mu Qing, que havia voltado a olhar para os tecidos.</p><p>— As circunstâncias do casamento foram complicadas, peço perdão por apenas me apresentar agora, depois de tantos meses. É minha culpa. — disse Feng Xin erguendo os braços em arco novamente. — Como disse, sou Feng NanZhen, Cultivador sênior da seita ChangYao. Este homem conosco é meu companheiro, Mu Q- Mu FuYao, shizun do jovem mestre Chang Dasong. Ele está aqui apenas para nos fazer companhia.</p><p>— Cultivadores? — questionou o senhor arregalando os olhos. — Como... Como minha filha se casou com um daozhang?</p><p>— Como meu marido disse, papai, é complicado. — disse Wanli conseguindo se afastar de sua mãe e indo até Mu Qing.</p><p>Os dois trocaram olhares severos e com um bufo Mu Qing entregou Guang para a mãe, mas a menina segurou seu cabelo.</p><p>— Ela não quer ir... — sussurrou Mu Qing sem fazer nada para ajudar Wanli a pegar Guang.</p><p>— Apenas... Mu Qing, pare de pirraça! Devolva minha filha!</p><p>— Ela que não deseja soltar. Eu não estou fazendo nada.</p><p>— Jiu Mu! — chorou a menina segurando firmemente os cabelos de Mu Qing e Wanli bufou desistindo.</p><p>— Marido! — chamou ela mais alto, atraindo a atenção das pessoas para eles. — Resolva isso!</p><p>— O que quer que eu faça? — questionou Feng Xin apertando a ponta do nariz. — Se ele teima, A-Guang teima junto. Deixe-os.</p><p>— Marido! — choramingou Wanli apertando as mãos ao lado do corpo. — Mu Qing, ou você me devolve minha filha ou eu irei colocar pimenta em sua comida!</p><p>— Eu posso apenas não comer. — disse ele dando de ombros.</p><p>— Então coloco na de Feng Xin! — ameaçou em um murmúrio afiado baixo que apenas ele ouviria apontando para Feng Xin. — Vocês podem estar brigados agora, mas você sabe que depois vão ficar bem de novo! E eu vou colocar tanta pimenta que você vai ficar com a boca ardendo por horas!</p><p>— A-Guang, solte. — comandou ele apertando os lábios e a menina ergueu o olhar.</p><p>— Jiu não? — questionou ela e ele apertou sua bochecha de leve antes de a forçar a soltar seu cabelo.</p><p>— Vá com sua mãe. — disse ele e a menina obedeceu, deixando a mãe a pegar, mas permaneceu com os olhos nele enquanto Wanli se afastava.</p><p>Os pais de Wanli olhavam a cena sem entenderem bem, mas quando a mulher se aproximou com a menina os olhos do casal imediatamente brilharam.</p><p>— Esta é... ? — começou Mo Lingxi olhando para o bebê e Wanli sorriu.</p><p>— Está e minha filha, Guang. — disse ela sorrindo e deixando que a mais velha pegasse a criança no colo.</p><p>Por alguns instantes Guang estranhou e tremeu os lábios por estar em braços estranhos, mas ao virar o rosto para o lado, viu que Mu Qing havia se aproximado, ficando próximo a Feng Xin em seu campo de visão. Se sentindo segura por suas três figuras de cuidado estarem perto a menina se voltou novamente para o casal de meia idade com curiosidade.</p><p>— Ela é linda... — disse Mo Hesu e então franziu o cenho. — Ela é Wu ou Feng?</p><p>— Feng. — disse Feng Xin rápido e todos o olharam. — É complicado explicar toda a situação. Mas ela é minha, por definitivo. — disse com seriedade e o homem o encarou por alguns segundos antes de sorrir com aprovação.</p><p>— Feng Guang. — disse Mo Hesu a tocando nas bochechas. — Ela é muito parecida com você A-Li. Nada do pai.</p><p>— Graças aos deuses por isso. — murmurou Mu Qing e Feng Xin o fulminou com o olhar, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.</p><p>Mo Lingxi estreitou os olhos para os dois homens e encarou a filha.</p><p>— Daozhang Mu, certo? — chamou a mulher e Mu Qing a olhou. — O daozhang é do norte mesmo?</p><p>— Descendente. — respondeu cruzando as mãos nas costas. — Nunca estive com os de meu povo, para ser sincero.</p><p>— Entendo. Um daozhang de cabelos brancos, mas descendente. Imagino que seja muito habilidoso para ter uma posição tão elevada como Shizun do jovem mestre de uma seita como ChangYao. — comentou ela sorrindo e Guang em seus braços girou para olhar para Mu Qing.</p><p>— Jiu Mu! — mamou ela e Mu Qing sorriu se aproximando, dando a mão para a menina que segurou seu dedão.</p><p>— Mimada. — chiou Feng Xin.</p><p>— Ciume marido? — questionou Wanli rindo ao seu lado e Feng Xin bufou.</p><p>— GuangGuang tem apego ao daozhang mais que ao pai? — questionou Mo Hesu olhando para a mão da menina que segurava Mu Qing. — Antes estava em seu colo e agora o chama.</p><p>— Ela apenas sabe chamar por ele por enquanto. — disse Wanli de má vontade e Feng Xin também fez uma careta.</p><p>— Superem isso, ela gosta mais de mim, o que fazer? — se vangloriou Mu Qing e Feng Xin deu um tapa em seu braço, mas Mu Qing apenas riu. — A-Guang prefere seu jiujiu.</p><p>— Jiu Mu! — chamou a menina se virando completamente para Mu Qing. — Colo!</p><p>— Posso? — questionou Mu Qing e Mo Lingxi riu ao entregar a menina que sorriu ao ser pega pelo homem. — A-Guang, esses são seus avós, você deve os respeitar. — instrui ele movendo a mão que ela segurava e a menina piscou, ao desviar o olhar para o casal de meia idade, mas não disse nada.</p><p>— Daozhang parece ter real apego a A-Guang. — disse Mo Lingxi parecendo encantada e Mu Qing sorriu.</p><p>— É como uma filha para mim. — confessou sem se importar e Wanli sorriu.</p><p>— Meu marido vai ter de se empenhar, daqui a pouco ela vai passar a o chamar de jiu e a Mu Qing de pai.</p><p>— A-Li, você é cruel! — chiou Feng Xin fazendo um bico e se apressando para Mu Qing. — Me dê minha filha!</p><p>— Não! Eu vim apenas para ficar mais tempo com ela, saia! — disse ele virando o corpo.</p><p>— Ah, foi so por A-Guang? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Totalmente! — afirmou Mu Qing e Wanli sorriu para os pais.</p><p>— Eu vou pedir que nos aceitem por esta noite, mas podem deixar este homem de cabelo branco dormir na rua. — disse ela apontando para Mu Qing, que a olhou chocado.</p><p>— Wanli! — chiou e se distraiu por um segundo, que Feng Xin usou para roubar Guang de seus braços e a girar no ar, fazendo a menina rir. — Feng Xin!</p><p>— Agora é minha! Jovem senhorita, vamos fugir! — disse o homem colocando a menina sentada em seus ombros e começando a andar pela loja com ela.</p><p>Senhora Mo olhou a cena toda piscando varias vezes e por fim sentiu os olhos marejaram ao abraçar a filha afetuosamente.</p><p>— Você conseguiu bons homens... — sussurrou ela em seu ouvido e a mulher riu.</p><p>— Os melhores mamãe.</p><p>— Fico feliz em ver que minha neta possui pessoas que a amem tanto. Mas por favor, Zhen-er, pare de correr com ela! — pediu senhor Mo exasperado, mas Feng Xin apenas o ignorou, parando apenas quando Mu Qing o segurou pela parte de trás das roupas e o obrigou a ficar quieto. — Obrigado, daozhang Mu.</p><p>— Sem problemas. — disse ele abaixando a cabeça em um aceno e Feng Xin bufou pulando no mesmo lugar para divertir Guang, que agora o segurava pelos cabelos.</p><p>— Bem, já é quase noite, porque não entramos e tomamos um chá? Vamos preparar os quartos. — ofereceu senhora Mo com as mãos juntas e sorrindo. — Será um prazer recebê-los em nossa casa.</p><p>Wanli sorriu para a mãe e pai, olhando em seguida para os dois homens com olhos brilhantes.</p><p>Mu Qing sentia que não havia ainda superado a brincadeira de mais cedo, mas não resistiu em sorrir e deixou que ela lhe segurasse o braço ao levá-los para a casa de seus pais. Pela primeira vez em todos aqueles meses, ele sentia Wanli cheia de energia ao ponto de praticamente brilhar de felicidade. Ela quase parecia uma menina animada para apresentar a casa ao namorado que foi conhecer seus pais, como se nunca houvesse saído daquela casa e presenciado tantas dores.</p><p>Ele gostava daquela versão dela, então apenas empurrou a briga de mais cedo para o fundo da mente. Não valia a pena se irritar com Wanli, por sua parte era realmente uma brincadeira e não tinha qualquer maldade, então ele apenas acompanhou e ouviu todas as histórias, se sentindo acolhido por aquela família de uma forma que nunca sentiu, mesmo com os Chang. Aquilo o aqueceu o peito e, quando Wanli distraidamente pegou em seu cabelo enquanto estavam sentados na sala de recepções para trançar, como costumava fazer em casa, ele apenas permitiu, ignorando os olhares curiosos de seus pais e o bico de Feng Xin.</p><p>Wanli era sua jie. Nela ele podia confiar e se sentir a vontade. Era apenas daquela certeza que precisava.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Resolução: parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feng Xin sente que ainda há algo errado e decide discutir a serio a relação que eles possuem novamente.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[nome alternativo: E foi aqui que eu comecei a chorar. fiquem com deus.]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois de horas agradáveis com a família Mo e de ter conhecido a irmã mais nova de Wanli, Mo Fei, Feng Xin pensou que não teria oportunidade de conversar com Mu Qing, mas graças ao instinto de proteção de Mo Hesu — que não queria sua filha dividindo o quarto com um homem, mesmo ela sendo casada com ele — o deus agora estava dividindo o de visitas com um homem de cabelo branco birrento.</p><p>Era realmente algo muito admirável a capacidade de Mu Qing de ignorar Feng Xin daquele jeito!</p><p>Dentro do quarto de visitas, Mu Qing estava sentado na cama, de pernas cruzadas e penteando o cabelo distraidamente de olhos fechados, tentando desfazer as várias tranças que Wanli havia feito. Feng Xin podia jurar que ele fazia de propósito, mostrando que sua raiva era pra ele e não para a mulher, já que a deixou se aproximar normalmente. Ele havia ficado tão magoado com aquilo, que nem sequer notou os olhares que recebeu da família enquanto Wanli era próxima daquele jeito de Mu Qing.</p><p>Mas não era culpa de nenhum dos três. Foram tão bem acolhidos que agiam como se estivessem na sua própria casa, o que não era nada normal fora daquelas paredes da seita ChangYao. Afinal, que marido permite que a esposa se sente ao lado de outro homem e lhe penteie os cabelos de forma tão íntima? Mesmo para casais, era uma ação se reservava ao quarto!</p><p>Mas regras normais não se aplicavam a relação que existia entre os três e apenas restou a família Mo se sentir constrangida com a cena. Não que Feng Xin ligasse, estava com ciúmes e até torcia para que Wanli fosse repreendida em um desejo infantil.</p><p>Mas Mu Qing estava alheio a toda aquela frustração do homem e permanecia sereno em sua própria cama.</p><p>Em outros tempos Feng Xin teria alguma ressalva sobre se aproximar percebendo aquele mal humor, mas não estava com paciência naquele dia. O homem trancou o quarto e jogou um selo na porta, que impedirá todo e qualquer som de sair, Mu Qing sequer perceberia por estar sem seu poder espiritual, não que fizesse diferença também, se ele percebesse ignoraria por estar em seu momento de pirraça. Feng Xin se aproximou da cama do homem e o agarrou pelos tornozelos, o assustando e o obrigando a esticar as pernas.</p><p>— Feng Xin, mas que porra-... — começou Mu Qing, mas se calou quando Feng Xin se sentou sobre seu colo, de frente para ele e cruzou os braços. — O que?</p><p>— Eu que pergunto. — rebateu e Mu Qing virou o rosto. — Minha ernai está triste?</p><p>— Me chame de ernai de novo e-... — rosnou e Feng Xin o segurou pelas bochechas com apenas uma das mãos, pressionando os dedos em um lado e o polegar do outro, apertando e forçando Mu Qing a fazer um bico de peixe.</p><p>— E o que? Vai chiar? Vai gritar? Vai me ignorar? — questionou ele se aproximando de seus orelha. — Eu não vou deixar.</p><p>Mu Qing o olhou pelo canto do olho de forma perigosa, em um claro aviso para que Feng Xin se afastasse e não o provocasse, mas homem não estava interessado em se afastar. O deus de cabelos claros enrugou o nariz e moveu a cabeça bruscamente, se soltando e usou um braço para afastar Feng Xin dele, o colocando contra sua garganta.</p><p>— Não me toque desse jeito! — rosnou, mas Feng Xin apenas abaixou a cabeça e beijou o braço em seu pescoço. — Pare com isso! — ranhou Mu Qing o empurrando pelo ombro irritado e Feng Xin endureceu o corpo para não se mover.</p><p>Eles se olharam nos olhos por alguns instantes. Feng Xin tinha uma expressão séria e Mu Qing agora parecia assustado. Feng Xin ergueu a mão para o tocar no rosto e Mu Qing encolheu o corpo tentando fugir do toque virando a cabeça. Feng Xin soltou um suspiro e abaixou a mão.</p><p>— Não irei te tocar se você vai fazer essa cara. — disse colocando as mãos sobre as próprias coxas. — Mas eu vou te prender aqui até falar comigo direito.</p><p>— Não tem o que falar. — dise Mu Qing sem o olhar. — Eu sou uma ernai!</p><p>— Sim, você é. — concordou Feng Xin. — Ou deveria ser, se fossemos casados. Na verdade, você seria minha terceira esposa se fosse olhar por esse ângulo de matrimônio.</p><p>— Terceira? — questionou entre dentes e olhando para Feng Xin pelo canto do olho. — Eu fui seu primeiro, Feng Xin! Se matrimônio for sobre de deitar com alguém, então eu sou o primeiro!</p><p>— Na minha concepção é mais por pedido e compromisso. — disse Feng Xin cruzando os braços. — Eu pedi Jian Lan em casamento, mesmo que não tenhamos de fato casado. Você me casou com A-Li. — Feng Xin encarava os olhos de Mu Qing ao falar e percebeu o brilho perigoso dar lugar a escuridão. — E quando eu acordei na seita ChangYao eu disse que queria ter um compromisso com você. Ontem a noite firmamos isso.</p><p>— Nenhum desses relacionamentos é de mesma natureza.</p><p>— Meu casamento com A-lLi não é real, somos deuses imortais e Jian Lan é um fantasma. Quem está verificando a lógica disso tudo? — questionou Feng Xin em um chiado e Mu Qing bufou. — Não tem porque fazer todo esse drama.</p><p>— Claro que você acha que não é para todo esse drama. — ranhou e Feng Xin o segurou pelo queixo, o obrigando a erguer o rosto. — Solte.</p><p>— Eu não vou soltar. — disse passando o dedão pelo lábio inferior de Mu Qing e encolheu os ombros quando ele o mordeu com força. — Porque está tão arisco?</p><p>— Porque? — chiou Mu Qing passando a mão na boca, limpando absolutamente nada, a não ser a sensação dos dedos de Feng Xin em seus lábios. — Quer saber? Foda-se também, saia!</p><p>— Já disse que não vou sair!</p><p>— Eu estou mandando sair!</p><p>— Não!</p><p>— Você é irracional! Um brutamontes ignorante e-... — Feng Xin não o deixou terminar, o empurrando pelos ombros e o forçando a deitar na cama, espalmando uma mão de cada lado do rosto de Mu Qing, que virou o pescoço, olhando para a parede. — Um bruto.</p><p>— Ainda não fui bruto. — disse ele. — Por incrível que pareça, eu estou sendo muito paciente com você.</p><p>— Devo agradecer? — bufou Mu Qing. — O que você acha que vai conseguir com isso?</p><p>— Conseguir? Nada em específico. Apenas quero que fale!</p><p>— Falar? Falar o que, porra? Não tenho que falar nada!</p><p>— Então porque não olha para mim? — questionou Feng Xin inclinando a cabeça para o lado e juntando as sobrancelhas. — Você sabe como me machuca sempre que faz isso? Simplesmente decide que é melhor fugir de mim ao invés de conversar?</p><p>— E você sabe por acaso como é para mim ser sempre o segundo em tudo? — questionou Mu Qing finalmente o olhando, mas não havia nada além de irritação e mágoa em seus olhos.</p><p>Por alguns segundos se encararam e Mu Qing pareceu perceber que havia realmente dito algo e virou o rosto com um bico resignado.</p><p>— Eu não sei. — disse Feng Xin amenizando o tom e Mu Qing respirou fundo e soltou. — Por isso quero que diga. Por favor.</p><p>— Não quero falar disso, Feng Xin. Eu apenas quero um tempo.</p><p>— E eu quero ouvir você. — tentou o homem se abaixando, colocando uma mão na bochecha de Mu Qing, que virou o rosto o olhando nos olhos. — Vamos conversar. — pediu se abaixando e tocando o nariz na bochecha de Mu Qing que suspiro exausto. — Ou você quer ficar com raiva?</p><p>— Não quero ficar com raiva, mas não tem como falar disso sem... — Mu Qing soltou o ar em um bufo. — Ajudaria se você me deixasse respirar!</p><p>— Certo. — riu Feng Xin se sentando no colo do homem e Mu Qing o olhou ainda deitado com uma sobrancelha erguida. — Ah, eu não vou sair daqui, você vai fugir.</p><p>— Eu não vou!</p><p>— Estou confortável, lide com isso. — disse pulando no colo do homem como se fosse uma criança e Mu Qing revirou os olhos, fazendo Feng Xin rir. — Vamos conversar. Agora a sério. Eu quero ouvir de verdade o que você quer dizer. Ontem você estava bêbado e eu nem sei se lembra tudo que dissemos.</p><p>— Eu lembro. — disse olhando para o teto de madeira e palha trançada. — Lembro de tudo.</p><p>— Então sabe que não há motivo para ficar bravo por ser chamado de ernai. Já conversamos sobre isso ontem, não precisa ter ciúmes da Wanli.</p><p>— Eu sei. Mas... — Mu Qing apertou os lábios. — Você realmente quer conversar a sério sobre isso? — questionou o olhando ao morder o lábio. — Porque não tem como explicar o porquê de eu estar com raiva sem entrar em outras coisas.</p><p>— Eu quero conversar a sério. — afirmou Feng Xin se ajeitando sobre as pernas e Mu Qing e o homem sorriu pequeno.</p><p>— Vai ficar no meu colo? — questionou colocando as mãos nos joelhos de Feng Xin.</p><p>— Posso deitar em cima de você também. — ofereceu se inclinando, mas Mu Qing o parou, o segurando pelos ombros e rindo.</p><p>— Sentado. Tudo bem. — disse se sentando também.</p><p>Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes e Mu Qing riu por Feng Xin estar forçando a própria expressão para parecer sério, não resistindo em erguer a mão e o tocar na bochecha.</p><p>— É para conversar a sério! — insistiu Feng Xin, mas não fazendo nada para afastar Mu Qing e o deus bufou.</p><p>— Não é possível ser sério com você fazendo essa cara!</p><p>— É a minha cara seria. — insistiu aprofundando a carranca e Mu Qing negou com a cabeça. — Você está fugindo da conversa me distraindo.</p><p>— Não, eu juro. Apenas não dá para concentrar em falar coisas desagradáveis com você no meu colo fazendo essas caras.</p><p>— Não vi a desvantagem! — disse Feng Xin e Mu Qing o olhou por alguns instantes antes de suspirar e se inclinar para frente, o abraçando pela cintura.</p><p>— É estranho falar disso... — disse escondendo o rosto e Feng Xin colocou a mão em seus cabelos. — Bem, é estranho agora, com você agindo assim... Faz parecer bobagem, mesmo que o incômodo seja real.</p><p>— O que quer dizer? — questionou Feng Xin preocupado e Mu Qing soltou o ar em seu peito.</p><p>— Sabe como é sempre ficar na sombra? Sempre esperar a vez? Sempre esperar por alguém notar que eu estou lá, apesar da multidão e não quando ela se dissipa e eu ser quem restou? — questionou ele, mas Feng Xin não sentia que deveria dizer algo, então apenas moveu a mão nos fios, retirando algumas tranças que permaneciam na parte de trás. — Eu estou cansado disso. E eu, principalmente, estou cansado de ser sempre o segundo para você... É frustrante!</p><p>— Você ser o segundo para mim? Mu Qing, você é cego? — questionou Feng Xin confuso. — Você está no centro da maioria das coisas para mim, tudo que eu faço é girar ao seu redor e esperar por um pouco de atenção enquanto você me arranha e empurra!</p><p>— Não estou empurrando agora... E não precisa se defender.</p><p>— Eu não estou-... certo eu estou. — ponderou Feng Xin. — Mas é porque não faz sentido você achar isso!</p><p>— Faz sentido sim... Você está comigo agora e porque não tem mais ninguém. Mas mesmo assim ainda sou ernai!...— disse se afastando e olhando para as pernas de Feng Xin, mas sem realmente as ver.</p><p>— Certo, vamos resolver essa bagunça de ernai primeiro então! — disse Feng Xin segurando Mu Qing pelos dois lados do rosto e o fazendo o olhar. — Mu Qing, para começar, se for analisar toda a situação a sério, a segunda esposa aqui sou eu! Você é o marido e a Wanli a principal. Eu espero você para dividir o quarto durante a noite. Eu fico te circulando o tempo todo e tentando te ajudar a relaxar depois do trabalho. Mas eu sou um inútil que sequer pode preparar uma refeição, então eu só posso limpar a casa e lavar os pratos e roupas. Nada direto para você. A Wanli por outro lado é uma esposa perfeita! Se você quer falar de papéis, então seja honesto e veja como a situação é de verdade!</p><p>— Não é disso que estou falando.</p><p>— Então é de que?</p><p>— Feng Xin, você acha que isso é de agora... E a gente realmente tem que falar disso? Já estou arrependido. Não quero conversar. Eu não quero ter de ficar explicando isso. Por favor, saia de cima de mim!</p><p>— Ah. não! — birrou Feng Xin se agarrando ou outro, o abraçando pelo pescoço com força. — Você já começou, A-Qing. Vamos, por favor... Eu quero ouvir!</p><p>— É constrangedor! — murrinhou o outro o segurando pela cintura, tentando o afastar, mas Feng Xin moveu as pernas e as cruzou firmemente ao redor de Mu Qing que bufou. — Agora você é um macaco?</p><p>— Sou o que for necessário para você continuar! — disse teimoso e riu quando Mu Qing moveu os dedos nas laterais de seu corpo fazendo cócegas. — Por favor!</p><p>— Você nem quer ouvir de verdade, Feng Xin.</p><p>— Eu quero! — insistiu se afastando um pouco para o olhar. — Tudo bem, então vamos mudar as regras, porque eu quero falar disso agora. Se você não quer falar abertamente então eu vou me abrir primeiro. — disse Feng Xin sentindo a garganta fechar, mas engoliu a sensação de insegurança. — Eu sei que para você é cansativo ter de ficar falando como se sente, mas se você se sente cansado, eu também me sinto, tudo bem? E se você acha que é só de agora que eu estou cansado de você decidir as coisas e se afastar, me deixar, não tem mesmo prestando atenção! Toda vez que acho que finalmente você está comigo, você me vira as costas e foge! E eu, francamente, não quero correr atrás o tempo todo. Sinto como se estivesse incomodando você e te forçando a estar comigo!</p><p>— Não está... — disse Mu Qing baixo, apertando os dedos em sua cintura. — Feng Xin, você realmente não tem porque pensar isso!</p><p>— Não? Mu Qing, você foge de mim igual uma raposa, se esconde em uma toca e eu não tenho como te alcançar se você decide que eu não vou! E você não conversa comigo! Eu nunca sei o que se passa na sua cabeça! E... por isso quero conversar direito. Sem brigas. Eu quero que me diga como é para você. Eu geralmente gosto desse jogo de gato e rato, mas tem hora que cansa! E agora estou exausto. Você pode, por favor, facilitar um pouco para mim? Uma vez? Me diga claramente o que te incomoda e me ajuda a entender o que fazer, ao invés de só virar a cara como uma criança birren- Mu Qing! — chiou Feng Xin irritado ao segurar Mu Qing pelos lados do rosto e o fazer o olhar, depois que o sentiu beijar seu ombro e mover a boca por sua pele, o distraindo. — Olha para mim! Olha nos meus olhos! Estamos falando serio! Eu não sei como continuarmos se você não conversa comigo! Porque é tão difícil você entender?</p><p>— Não é difícil entender. — disse o olhando nos olhos. — É difícil aceitar qualquer coisa que você diz quando, claramente, é por não ter outra opção. Feng Xin, não vamos falar disso... Eu não vou ficar mais irritado com esse apelido, prometo!</p><p>— Isso não é mais sobre o apelido! Que outra opção, pelo amor dos deuses? Eu estou dizendo como eu quero te entender e você me vem com outra opção?</p><p>— De pessoa...— disse Mu Qing em um fio de voz e apertando os olhos.</p><p>— Me ilumine, shizun. Que outra pessoa?</p><p>Mu Qing suspirou.</p><p>— Preso comigo é fácil dizer tudo isso. — começou se afastando de novo e olhando para o lado. — Mas já estamos nisso há oitocentos anos, Feng Xin... Oitocentos! Eu sei que você realmente não quer ouvir e vai achar que eu estou errado. Vai dizer que estou achando que tudo é sobre mim ou que eu tenho mania de perseguição. Foda-se, sabe? Eu sei que você me vê assim. E eu sei que você sente que deve ligar agora de alguma forma e eu juro que eu tento facilitar, mas eu não sou de ferro! Eu não estou te evitando por querer te deixar, mas porque eu sei que essa raiva é irracional! Eu só preciso de um tempo na maioria das vezes!</p><p>— Mas porque isso agora? Foi uma brincadeira...</p><p>— Não foi o ernai em si, Feng Xin! — choramingou Mu Qing o olhando desta vez. — Eu apenas me lembrei de que eu sempre estou neste lugar e isso me irrita! Me frustra! Sempre tem alguém. Sempre teve. E eu realmente... — Mu Qing subitamente se jogou para trás e por um segundo Feng Xin pensou que cairia junto, mas conseguiu se equilibrar.</p><p>Quando olhou de novo para o outro, Mu Qing já havia erguido um braço para tapar os olhos.</p><p>— Eu quero acreditar no que você disse ontem. — Continuou o homem. — Que você me tem como importante... eu quero... mas não começamos isso agora e, porra, não é fácil fingir que não tenho nenhuma mágoa. Mesmo que seja irracional trazer essas coisas do passado de volta, não controlo isso! Eu só... eu só quero um tempo às vezes... Dizer para mim mesmo que eu estou sendo idiota. Mas não dá para fazer isso com você em cima de mim o tempo todo, por isso eu te evito e afasto.</p><p>— Porque você quer acreditar no que eu disse? Tudo que eu disse era a verdade e o que eu desejo! Porque você tem que se fazer acreditar na minha palavra e se forçar tanto?</p><p>— Você já me disse muita coisa, Feng Xin. — murmurou Mu Qing se encolhendo e apertando o lençol entre os dedos da mão livre. — E a maioria foi jogada ao vento como se não fosse nada. E eu entendo sabe? Nunca me disse nada em momentos sóbrios. E depois de ouvir tantas ilusões e mentiras que soavam tão... Tão doces e verdadeiras... Eu não consigo acreditar em você cegamente mais. Eu simplesmente não consigo. Então me desculpa se eu não sou fácil! Mas se eu não cuidar de mim, quando você me soltar, eu vou me machucar e eu não quero!</p><p>— Eu não pretendo te soltar... Mu Qing... eu disse antes, não é de agora que eu quero isso...</p><p>— Não é de agora, mas foi apenas agora que você admitiu! — rosnou ele o olhando nos olhos de novo, percebendo que Feng Xin se assustou com aquele tom irritado súbito e voltou a virar o rosto, movendo a mão para acariciar a coxa de Feng Xin, tentando mostrar por aquilo que estava tudo bem, mesmo que sua garganta estivesse fechada. — Desculpe...</p><p>— Eu... Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer. Qual o problema de eu ter dito apenas agora?</p><p>— Não é... um problema... É só a situação...— murmurou encolhendo o corpo. — Veja... Eu não consigo não pensar demais, tudo bem? Mas certas coisas são impossíveis que eu finja não terem ligação e apenas aceitar. Você sentir algo por mim é uma delas. E isso porque nos conhecemos há tempo demais e apenas agora você está aqui, querendo saber de mim.</p><p>— Não é de agora que eu quero saber de você. — insistiu Feng Xin encolhendo os ombros. — Eu sempre me preocupei com você.</p><p>— Você diz isso. Mas pode dizer que gostava de mim? Que me queria por perto? — questionou em um suspiro triste e Feng Xin apertou os lábios sem ter resposta. — É disso que estou falando. Você diz gostar de mim, se importar e me querer perto agora e...apenas agora você apenas tem a mim. Não me peça para acreditar assim. Eu não temo ser seu ernai, se Wanli for sua primeira esposa. Eu poderia pensar que é divertido se fosse apenas isso. Mas temo voltar a ser uma sombra no seu passado quando não houver apenas nós três. Quando você puder tem mais alguém a quem recorrer e de quem goste mais... que se sinta mais confortável e tendo menos trabalho ficando ao lado.</p><p>— Mesmo que tal pessoa exista, eu ainda vou querer você. Isso nunca mudou! — disse engasgado, mas Mu Qing riu de desdém quase que de forma cruel, fazendo o coração de Feng Xin apertar.</p><p>— Claro que vai. Eu não duvido. — Mu Qing moveu o braço acima da própria cabeça, empurrando o travesseiro e o encarou triste. — Mas se você está cansado de me ver virar as costas, eu estou cansado também de sempre estar em segundo plano. E se ao menos eu não percebesse isso não teria problema, mas você nunca nem tentou disfarçar! Você até já me disse isso. E... É complicado para mim pensar que agora é diferente, quando a única coisa que mudou foi você estar sozinho e preso comigo.</p><p>— Eu não acho que seja nesse sentido... — tentou, mas foi sua vez de virar o rosto, sem ter certeza do que falava. — Talvez tenha realmente ajudado para que eu... — ele apertou os lábios. — Não sei.</p><p>— É... Eu também não. — disse em meio a um riso seco e sem humor antes de virar o rosto. — Ontem você disse que se importa, que me queria, que não era apenas meu corpo e eu quero acreditar! Mas eu não consigo... e eu não consigo por isso..</p><p>— Eu entendo seu ponto, mas... isso é até cruel, Mu Qing! Isso não pode ser tão complicado! É tão difícil para você que estejamos juntos? Que as coisas mudaram e que eu quero você de um jeito diferente? É tão difícil a ideia de que eu possa ter esses sentimentos? Não estou pedindo para você me corresponder, não precisa-</p><p>— Feng Xin. — interrompeu ele em tom calmo e Feng Xin abaixou as sobrancelhas. — Eu não consigo acreditar, apenas por sua parte. Eu sei muito bem o que eu sinto e... na-não é de agora... — confessou engolindo em seco e com os olhos começando a ficar vermelhos.</p><p>Eles caíram em um silêncio pesado.</p><p>Mu Qing não parecia ter coragem de olhar para Feng Xin e sentia que seria ainda mais humilhante se tentasse se esconder, então permaneceu na mesma posição jogada na cama enquanto Feng Xin o encarava com os olhos cada vez mais arregalados.</p><p>— Não é de agora...? — questionou o homem se inclinando para frente, mas parou ao ver Mu Qing apertar os olhos. — A-Qing... você está dizendo...desde quando... isso... isso não faz sentido!</p><p>— Não mesmo? — questionou Mu Qing sorrindo triste sentindo vontade de chorar e se retesou por inteiro quando sentiu Feng Xin se deitar sobre ele. — O que está fazendo?</p><p>— Te abraçando. — disse ele em seu pescoço. — Preciso ter certeza que você está falando isso e não estou sonhando. — murmurou escorregando as mãos por seus braços até entrelaçar os dedos nos seus esticados acima da cabeça. — Você realmente... ?</p><p>— Eu... — tentou, mas não conseguiu dizer, apertando os olhos, se sentindo envergonhado, e sentiu mais vontade ainda de chorar por sentir um beijo no pescoço. — Feng Xin, para! Eu quero morrer!</p><p>— De jeito nenhum! — disse o homem o beijando de novo e Mu Qing encolheu. — Até agora achei que você estivesse apenas aceitando a situação! Então você realmente gosta de mim? E eu digo como pessoa, amante e não como corpo porque todos sabemos que- Ai!</p><p>— Feng Xin eu quero realmente morrer e você está piorando! — chiou Mu Qing apertando os dedos entrelaçados com toda a força que tinha e se encolheu completamente desviando o rosto quando Feng Xin o atacou no pescoço. — Para, seu idiota! Isso é cruel! — disse sentindo os lábios tremerem.</p><p>— Cruel? Eu estou feliz! — disse Feng Xin se apoiando nos cotovelos e o olhando de cima. — Eu quero te beijar inteiro!</p><p>— Você pode estar feliz, mas admitir isso é horrível para mim! — disse Mu Qing sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. — Eu já ouvi de você muita coisa a vida toda! E não é fácil para mim, depois de tanto tempo ao seu lado, pensar que agora as coisas mudaram!</p><p>— Mas mudaram! E a-Qing, me escute, eu sempre senti coisas por você... mesmo que não admitisse! Eu sempre-</p><p>— Sempre? — questionou se apoiando nos cotovelos para erguer o corpo, quase batendo a cabeça com a de Feng Xin, o assustando. — Sempre o caralho! Eu estive aqui desde sempre sem conseguir sair daqueles dias no palácio de Dianxia, logo que nos tornamos deuses sob sua regência! Eu tenho esses sentimentos há tanto tempo que... — Mu Qing tremeu os lábios sentindo a garganta fechar pelo choro contido e se deixou cair na cama de novo. — E enquanto isso, enquanto eu remoia memórias velhas, você teve uma amante. Você teve um filho! Você me odiou e condenou por séculos por ter os deixado naquela época! Me chamou de traidor por séculos! E não me venha agora dizer que esse sentimento é desde aquela época, porque é simplesmente cruel! Se não comigo, com Jian Lan!</p><p>Feng Xin engoliu em seco e mordeu a parte interna da boca sem conseguir falar qualquer coisa e sentindo o peito apertado por ver as lágrimas marejando os olhos de Mu Qing, mas sem conseguirem escapar apesar da mágoa, como se esperassem até o último segundo, até que tudo fosse despejado, para caírem. Ele não queria soltar as mãos, mas a cada segundo se sentia pior, então as recolheu e se sentou comportadamente em cima das pernas do outro, como se Mu Qing houvesse colocado uma barreira entre eles.</p><p>— Seria cruel pensar que eu poderia ter dito algo e estaríamos como somos hoje, quando você me odiou tanto até Xie Lian ascender pela terceira vez... — continuou Mu Qing mais baixo e desviando os olhos. — Por todo esse tempo eu ainda fiquei preso a esse sentimento por você... Aguentando cada coisa e fingindo que não doía, sem esperança nenhuma de que alguma coisa mudasse. Eu já tinha aceitado que eu sou um caso perdido. Que nós somos impossíveis. E agora você me diz que sempre sentiu? Não minta! Já é complicado demais do jeito que está...</p><p>— Por isso você se afastou de mim definitivamente quando Dianxia voltou dessa última vez? — questionou Feng Xin com a garganta apertada e Mu Qing apenas acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Era mais fácil, sabe? Interagir com você normalmente doía demais. Você parecia que queria voltar ao início como se nada houvesse acontecido. Mas para mim era impossível. Ainda mais com você o tempo todo atras de Jian Lan e Cuocuo... era esfregar na minha cara que aquele tempo apenas criou raízes em mim. Então era melhor parar com tudo.</p><p>— Você se afastar daquele jeito foi horrível... — confessou Feng Xin abaixando a cabeça. — Eu prefiro mil vezes que você me bata e grite a me tratar como qualquer um! — murmurou com a voz enguiçada, mas Mu Qing não o olhou. — Você não precisava fazer tudo isso... Se tivesse me dito...</p><p>— Quando? Antes ou depois da queda de Jun Wu? — questionou se virando para Feng Xin de novo, as sobrancelhas caídas e as lágrimas finalmente transbordando. — Você tinha lugar para mim em algum desses momentos? Sinceramente?</p><p>Feng Xin engoliu em seco sem saber o que responder e apertou as mãos em punhos sobre as próprias pernas.</p><p>— Eu precisava fazer tudo isso.. — sussurrou Mu Qing com a voz engasgada pelo choro. — Eu precisava me afastar... eu precisava me esconder... porque eu não queria interferir em sua vida depois de ter sua família de volta. E essa família não me incluía. Você já me odiou muito, Feng Xin, depois de tudo acabar eu apenas queria poder ficar em bons termos com você e partir pelo menos com uma consciência limpa depois de você me perdoar. Mas eu estou tão cansado de fugir... — suspirou Mu Qing esfregando o rosto.</p><p>— Eu não... eu nunca imaginei que você estava fazendo isso tudo... passando por isso tudo...</p><p>— Não tinha como você saber... e eu não te culpo também. Eu me sinto mal, mas... não tem como culpar você por isso. — disse ele apertando os olhos de novo. — Eu não sei nem como eu estou dizendo tudo isso agora... Mas você talvez tenha razão e eu precise dizer algumas coisas para que não começamos uma briga se cada pequena coisa que acontece... Eu estou com você depois de tanto tempo sem nem ter esperança disso... eu não quero te perder tão fácil... e se eu não fizer alguma coisa, não tem como qualquer coisa mudar entre nós e... Eu decidi hoje ao acordar tentar de verdade, já que você me deu esperança. Mesmo que tenha muita coisa desandando desde então...</p><p>— Por isso foi correndo atrás de mim e fez toda aquela cena? — questionou Feng Xin encolhendo os ombros sentindo o coração apertar pela oportunidade perdida.</p><p>— Eu queria... Eu nem sei o que eu queria fazer exatamente! Apenas queria ver você e deixar claro meus sentimentos de alguma forma. Como eles são realmente. Você disse que gosta de mim, então.... — ele suspirou, deixando as mãos caírem de novo ao lado da cabeça e o olhando com as sobrancelhas baixas. — Em resumo, eu estou deixando claro agora o que eu sinto porque eu quero mais estar com você que preservar meu rosto... ou dignidade. — murmurou mais baixo fazendo um bico.</p><p>— Não faça esse bico... — pediu Feng Xin repuxando uma das laterais da boca em um sorriso simples e se inclinou para frente para tocar os lábios de Mu Qing com o indicador, batendo ele levemente, o fazendo tremer, e riu ao levar um tapa.</p><p>— Não brinque comigo! — disse Mu Qing irritado, mas choramingou quando Feng Xin se abaixou para o beijar no rosto. — Eu nunca me senti mais exposto que agora na vida e você fica brincando com a minha cara?</p><p>— Você tem uma cara muito bonita e boa de brincar. — disse Feng Xin apertando as palmas das mãos nas bochechas de Mu Qing, o obrigando a fazer boca de peixe.</p><p>— FENG XIN! — gritou ele o estapeando e o homem se defendeu com os braços.</p><p>— Desculpe, eu não sei como reagir... — disse abaixando os braços e olhando para Mu Qing com ternura. — Eu pensei que você nunca havia pensado em mim de qualquer coisa diferente de um imbecil que implicava com você e que às vezes valia a pena uma foda. Naquela época eu tinha medo de falar qualquer coisa sobre sentimentos e me repreendia toda vez que os percebia, por ter certeza que você não me aceitaria... Depois disso...</p><p>— Depois disso você seguiu em frente. — disse Mu Qing parecendo compreensivo, mas Feng Xin acompanhou dolorosamente um pouco mais de brilho se apagar de seus olhos e ele não podia dizer nada para diminuir aquilo, pois era a verdade.</p><p>Depois de voltarem ao mundo mortal, por Xie Lian cair, depois de muitas discussões com Mu Qing durante a guerra, ele decidiu que superaria Mu Qing e de fato o fez.</p><p>Nunca havia permitido os sentimentos se enraizarem em seu coração e sufocava as raízes teimosas com o estresse diário pela situação complicada que viviam. Quando Mu Qing o deixou foi doloroso, era como se os restos que um dia havia tentado germinar em seu peito fossem destruídos e depois disso apenas nutriu mágoa e raiva por aquele homem.</p><p>Ser forçado a sua presença, ao se voluntariar para ajudar Danxia, o havia feito praticamente redescobrir Mu Qing. Saber a verdade sobre como tudo havia acontecido e as verdadeiras intenções havia dissipado sua raiva aos poucos e a distância imposta por Mu Qing havia trago memórias há muito esquecidas do melhor tempo que viveu.</p><p>Ele não queria admitir, mas de todas as desculpas e razões que Mu Qing já havia inventado durante aqueles meses que explicavam o motivo de estarem constantemente voltando aquela relação para um sentido que envolvia desejos e sentimentos, aquela era uma que ele tinha de concordar e fazia real sentido.</p><p>Se ele não estivesse preso com Mu Qing neste mundo, onde não era mais que um cultivador, eles estariam como estavam? Ele não precisava pensar muito para saber que não.</p><p>No céu, havia feito exatamente o que Mu Qing estava reclamando e desencadeou toda aquela confissão! Não o havia colocado como prioridade, mas sim algo a ser resolvido depois de resolver sua situação com Jian Lan. Algo que podia se preocupar depois por não ter tanta importância, mesmo que o tratamento recebido fosse incômodo.</p><p>Feng Xin respirou fundo e soltou derrotado, abaixando o rosto.</p><p>— Me desculpa. — pediu em um fio de voz, mas Mu Qing ficou calado por algum tempo antes de suspirar também.</p><p>— Não tem o que desculpar. É seu direito seguir em frente. É minha própria culpa cultivar esses sentimentos por tanto tempo. Mas eu quero que você entenda, por exatamente sentir isso a muito tempo, eu tive de criar defesas para um Feng Xin que me odiava. E são essas defesas que me fazem reagir de forma dramática a coisas que você considera pequenas e banais. Para mim não são...— explicou Mu Qing. — Eu não quero mais brigar e eu quero que você saiba que eu quero estar com você e que quando eu me afasto, não é por uma desculpa para simplesmente te dar as costas ou por rejeitar. Eu não quero perder você! Então eu estou sendo claro, mesmo que sinta que estou me expondo demais e você pode me machucar depois exatamente por saber tudo isso... Eu... Eu queria ser uma pessoa mais fácil e dócil, mas eu não sou! Eu sou assim antes mesmo de conhecer você! E não vou mudar agora, mesmo que eu tente!</p><p>— Eu não quero que mude... mas Mu Qing, eu... eu não sei o que fazer! Eu não entendo você! Naquela época você me afastava pelo mínimo de sentimentos que eu mostrava!</p><p>— Eu afastava mesmo? — questionou ele olhando para o lado com um sorriso triste. — Eu nunca mudei a forma como recebo você, Feng Xin. Seja naquela época ou agora, eu sou teimoso por natureza, mas eu nunca rejeitei você.</p><p>— Isso.... — começou Feng Xin, mas apertou os olhos. — Eu nunca perceberia isso. Eu nunca entenderia isso! Estavamos sempre brigando!</p><p>— Você não precisa me entender! Eu mesmo não entendo. Eu não quero fazer você se sentir culpado ou como se devesse ter feito algo diferente, percebido o que eu não falei ou algo assim! Nossa posição era igual naquela época, mas eu fiquei nela e você seguiu. Eu cometi erros que te magoaram e você me feriu igual com o tempo. Não é sobre isso! — disse Mu Qing exasperado o olhando. — O que eu quero falando com isso é que você entenda que não precisa ter medo que eu vá embora, porque eu não vou! Eu te dou minha palavra! Eu quero acreditar em você e eu quero você. Eu quero estar com você. Mas eu as vezes preciso de um tempo... — continuou e fechou os olhos para Feng Xin, parecendo criar coragem ou pensar direito no que dizer. — Eu preciso pensar e desfazer nós que eu criei com o tempo. E eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho. Então... por favor, estou falando muito sério agora, eu não estou me sentindo confortável, saia de cima de mim. Eu não vou fugir.</p><p>Sem saber o que fazer diante de tudo aquilo, Feng Xin obedeceu, saindo de cima das pernas de Mu Qing e se sentando ao seu lado. O homem continuou deitado na cama por algum tempo e por fim de sentou também. Feng Xin o olhou e tentou esticar a mão para pegar a de Mu Qing, que a segurou, apertou e soltou, se levantando da cama.</p><p>— Mu Qing...</p><p>— Eu estou bem.</p><p>— Não está... — disse Feng Xin esfregando uma panturrilha no outra. — Eu sei que no passado eu fui um grande imbecil. Talvez realmente cruel, com você e até com Jian lan. Mas isso tem muito tempo. Eu realmente quis dizer o que eu disse ontem. Eu realmente estou falando sério sobre nós.</p><p>— E eu quero acreditar e estou tentando me forçar a isso.</p><p>— Como? Pensando no passado e remoendo cicatrizes antigas? Eu posso não entender muito de como isso funciona, mas lamber feridas não ajuda a curar!</p><p>— O que sugere? Eu ainda sinto raiva! Ainda tenho mágoa! O que você quer que eu faça que ajude a superar isso?</p><p>— Me deixa provar que você pode acreditar em mim. — ofereceu Feng Xin o olhando cabisbaixo. — Se você se afastar toda vez, como vai se lembrar de que é real agora? É disso que estou falando. Você não está sozinho. Não é você que tem que se convencer que eu falo a verdade desta vez, depois de eu ter te magoado. Sou eu quem tem que te provar isso!</p><p>— Não adianta...</p><p>— Claro que adianta! — disse Feng Xin esticando a mão para Mu Qing, o segurando apenas pelo dedo mindinho, mas ele se soltou. — Não vou pedir para não ficar com raiva, mas me diga o que te irrita! Me deixa entrar! Me deixa provar para você que eu falo sério! — Mu Qing abaixou o rosto abraçando o corpo e Feng Xin se levantou da cama, se colocando diante dele e tocando suas mãos.</p><p>Mu Qing resistiu por alguns segundos e por fim deixou Feng Xin soltar seus braços e erguer suas mãos para beijar seus dedos e pulsos.</p><p>— Eu juro, eu vou convencer você que eu estou falando muito sério sobre querer isso. — prometeu o mais solene que conseguiu. — E eu não estou falando apenas por agora, eu digo também sobre quando voltarmos ao céu. Eu quero que isso que temos agora dure o máximo possível!</p><p>— Você não sabe dizer o que sente por mim, Feng Xin. — disse Mu Qing erguendo os olhos para o olhar. — você disse que gosta de mim e me quer, mas...</p><p>— Não sei nomear exatamente o que faz eu querer ficar com você. Sim. Eu nunca fui bom com essas coisas complicadas. Eu apenas sinto. Eu sei bem o que eu sinto por você. O que eu quero de você. E eu quero você do meu lado! — insistiu e Mu Qing abaixou a cabeça soltando o ar. — Quero você. Me deixa provar isso! Me deixa ver o que eu fiz com você e tentar ajudar a superar!</p><p>— Você não tem que fazer isso, você não sabia.</p><p>— Mas eu quero. — disse sério e apertando os dedos de Mu Qing. — Eu quero. Você usou tudo para me dizer exatamente o que tem de errado e o porquê de sempre parecermos andar sobre ovos e não sair do mesmo lugar. Eu quero superar isso também. Quero que confie em mim!</p><p>Mu Qing apertou os lábios e ergueu o olhar para Feng Xin, que o tocou no rosto com cuidado perto do olho. O deus suspirou e fechou os olhos se inclinando para a mão de Feng Xin, apreciado a carícia.</p><p>— Como podemos fazer isso? — questionou Mu Qing em um suspiro e Feng Xin se inclinou para o beijar na testa.</p><p>— Eu também não sei. — disse ele sorrindo pequeno. — Mas acho que o que viemos fazendo ultimamente tem funcionado.</p><p>— Brigar? — questionou Mu Qing franzindo o cenho e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Dizer como nos sentimos. — disse paciente e Mu Qing desviou o olhar. — Sei que é difícil para você. Mas pense, ontem eu disse como me sentia e o que queria. E você hoje me disse o porquê de não conseguir aceitar isso completamente. Eu agora sei que você me corresponde e que não vai me abandonar por qualquer briga e você sabe que eu quero realmente estar com você e que não tenho a pretensão de fazer disso apenas um caso momentâneo como era antes. Não é como antes. Eu quero isso de verdade.</p><p>— Você diz isso... — disse Mu Qing teimosa mente e Feng Xin bufou.</p><p>— Eu disse e eu vou provar que é verdade ficando com você. E mesmo que duvide todos os dias que eu falo sério sobre o que eu sinto, em alguns anos, você vai acabar aceitando por acordar todos os dias ao meu lado e ver que eu continuo ali. Que eu continuo desejando você. Que eu continuo me importando. Mas eu não posso provar nada de imediato, então também vou ter de de pedir tempo...</p><p>— Eu já esperei oitocentos anos para você ao menos me tratar bem. Tempo é o que eu mais dei a você, Feng Xin. — disse Mu Qing rindo fraco.</p><p>— E dor de cabeça        <br/>— E dor de cabeça. Você também me dá muita dor de cabeça.</p><p>— Você pede por isso. — rebateu o outro erguendo o rosto e Feng Xin sorriu terno antes de o beijar nos olhos. — Obrigado.</p><p>— Por que? — questionou Feng Xin confuso e Mu Qing o abraçou pela cintura, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.</p><p>— Por ouvir sem debochar do que eu sinto. Eu tive medo de falar essas coisas e você dizer que eu estava sendo mesquinho ou dramático. Por isso eu prefiro não falar.</p><p>— Então me desculpe. — pediu Feng Xin colocando as mãos nas costas de Mu Qing. — Sei que você tem este medo por eu já ter feito isso antes. Eu não devia.</p><p>— Não devia mesmo.</p><p>— Certo. Você está certo agora e eu errado. Admito! — murmurou ranzinza e Mu Qing o beijou no ombro. — Eu vou te ouvir agora. Não garanto que eu concorde com tudo, mas eu realmente não vou dizer que é drama ou algo assim. — prometeu e Mu Qing o apertou. — Então se abra comigo mais vezes.</p><p>— Vou tentar. — prometeu o outro e Feng Xin suspirou relaxando o corpo.</p><p>— Eu planejava te seduzir quando saímos hoje, mas... eu apenas quero dormir agora.</p><p>— Podemos dormir juntos? — questionou Mu Qing e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Porque não iríamos depois de tanto tempo fazendo isso?</p><p>— Antes tinha um motivo.</p><p>— Agora tem também. —- disse ele afastando Mu Qing e o segurando pelo rosto. — Você é meu amante, minha pessoa preciosa. Porque eu deixaria que fosse para outra cama? — Mu Qing não respondeu, mas Feng Xin sorriu pelas orelhas cor de rosa e apertou uma delas, ouvindo Mu Qing murmurar incomodado. — A-Qing, dorme comigo?</p><p>— Mn. — concordou com um murmúrio e Feng Xin o soltou, caminhando até a cama que Mu Qing estava antes e se deitando.</p><p>Mas Mu Qing não foi até ele, o deus revirou os olhos e foi para a outra cama, jogando nela um segundo travesseiro e manta, se deitando em seguida.</p><p>— A-Qing! — chiou se apoiando nas mãos para o olhar e Mu Qing riu.</p><p>— Essa que você está é perto da porta, se alguém vier vai nos ver juntos antes que nós acordemos. E essa aqui também é maior. — explicou ele erguendo a manta. — Tire suas roupas externas e venha. — chamou sorrindo e Feng Xin bufou ao chutar as mantas e se levantar.</p><p>Enquanto andava ele desatou o cinto e jogou as roupas a esmo pelo chão, deixando apenas as calças e se deitando de frente a Mu Qing com um bico.</p><p>— Me beija. — pediu Feng Xin tocando Mu Qing no rosto.</p><p>Mu Qing piscou para ele e soltou o ar ao colocar uma mão na cintura de Feng Xin e o puxar para perto, pressionando os lábios e o beijando devagar. Feng Xin suspirou com aquele contato e colocou as mãos sobre o peito a sua frente, sentindo o coração do outro bater nos dedos.</p><p>Ao se separarem, Mu Qing pressionou um beijo em sua testa e Feng Xin sorriu.</p><p>— Gosto quando você faz as coisas. — confessou e Mu Qing sorriu ainda com a boca encostada em sua pele. — Espero que você pegue o costume de tomar iniciativa com o tempo.</p><p>— Posso tentar. — disse Mu Qing batendo o nariz com o seu. — Vamos dormir, Xin.</p><p>— Mn. — concordou se virando de costas e deixando que Mu Qing o abraçasse, se encolhendo em seus braços de forma confortável. Mu Qing respirou em sua nuca e Feng Xin colocou a mão sobre a sua, pronto para mais uma noite tranquila.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Resolução: parte 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hoho</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já haviam meses que Mu Qing dormia e acordava abraçado a Feng Xin, mas ele poderia jurar a qualquer pessoa que agora era diferente, mas ele nunca saberia apontar o que exatamente.</p><p>Feng Xin estava esparramado em seus braços, uma perna entre as suas, de bruços, a cara enfiada no travesseiro com um braço por baixo e o outro saindo da cama com a mão pendurada. Mu Qing sorriu se sentando e encarou as costas do homem admirando o tom bronzeado por ele ser extremamente sensível a qualquer temperatura e não suportar usar roupas quando quente e se empacotar em várias no frio.</p><p>O deus esticou os dedos e o tocou levemente, seguindo a linha da coluna, sentindo as elevações dos ossos até chegar as omoplatas e o tocar com as costas dos dedos. Feng Xin murmurou, mas mais parecia uma manha. Mu Qing o encarou por alguns segundos e mordeu os lábios sem saber ao certo o que podia ou não fazer. O que seria aceito. Mas depois de pensar um pouco, ele já havia se exposto completamente não havia? O que tinha para guardar ressalvas?</p><p>Na noite anterior havia colocado tudo que podia e não podia para fora. Inseguranças, medos e o amor dolorido que o havia machucado tanto. E Feng Xin havia aceitado tudo. Havia ouvido. Havia o acolhido.</p><p>Pensa naquilo quase o poderia fazer chorar novamente por sentir o peito mais leve. Seus lábios se repuxaram minimamente para cima pelos cantos e ele soltou o ar inclinando a cabeça para o lado, continuando com o carinho sutil nas costas do homem, os cabelos escorregando dos ombros e caindo em cascata prateada sobre o colchão.</p><p>Se sentia feliz... leve. Qual foi a última vez que se sentiu assim? Sequer alguma vez havia já se sentindo assim?</p><p>Se sentia otimista agora, pensando que poderia realmente dar certo e que poderia ignorar a voz em sua cabeça que gritava com medo que não deveria se entregar demais a Feng Xin. Mas ele havia prometido, certo? E não havia sido em momento de embriaguez ou clima para conseguir algo dele! Ele... realmente falou aquilo a serio...certo?</p><p>Certo ou não... se sentia com coragem o bastante para se arriscar de novo, mesmo que o peito estivesse apertado de temor e ansiedade. Era o primeiro dia da promessa de Feng Xin de ficar ao seu lado de verdade e, bem, ele ainda estava ali.</p><p>Com aquele pensamento ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e se abaixou para beijar os ombros nus cor de mel, colocando as mãos na cintura de Feng Xin ao descer os lábios em um roçar leve que parava apenas com pequenos beijos carinhosos rápidos. Mu Qing ouviu o outro murmurar, o viu mover os ombros, relaxando a musculatura e por fim suspirar em apreço pelo carinho recebido. Mas os olhos do deus se estreitaram ao encarar os cabelos castanhos de Feng Xin pelos cantos, desconfiado, e moveu os dedos, contornando a cintura para perto da pélvis de seu amante, balançando a cabeça negativamente quando Feng Xin ergueu o quadril para que fosse mais fácil para Mu Qing o tocar.</p><p>O deus de cabelos brancos imediatamente se colocou de joelhos com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, desferiu um tapa sonoro na bunda arrebitada e riu quando Feng Xin engoliu o grito de surpresa, encolhendo os ombros, soltando apenas um gemido.</p><p>Feng Xin virou o rosto para ele, ainda com olhos fechados e lhe apontou a língua e Mu Qing, por outro lado, se abaixou de novo para o beijar na nuca enquanto massageava a carne macia ainda em suas mãos. Feng Xin gemeu em apreciação e balançou o quadril como um cão e Mu Qing se sentou de novo sobre as pernas rindo e tirando as mãos de seu corpo.</p><p>— Se cansou? — perguntou Feng Xin finalmente abrindo os olhos e Mu Qing colocou a mão na boca para tentar controlar o riso. — Bom dia, a-Qing... — murmurou o homem se esticando completamente, estendendo os braços para frente e as pernas para trás.</p><p>Mu Qing acompanhou o movimento e quando Feng Xin relaxou de novo se abaixou e mordeu sua bunda por cima das calças. Feng Xin chiou e lhe deu tapas no braço, o agarrando pela cintura quando soltou e o obrigando a deitar, o prendendo ao seu lado com os braços e uma perna sobre as suas.</p><p>— Deixa minha bunda em paz! — chiou ele e Mu Qing riu.</p><p>— Mas ela é tão gostosa! — confessou e Feng Xin mordiscou sua orelha, o fazendo encolher pelo arrepio. — Feng Xin!</p><p>— O que? Você pode me morder e eu não? — questionou ele e Mu Qing o olhou.</p><p>Feng Xin o encarou por alguns segundos e moveu uma das mãos pelo corpo alheio até segurar Mu Qing pelo maxilar e o puxar para perto, selando os lábios sem muito cuidado. Mu Qing suspirou com aquele contato, abrindo a boca para Feng Xin e esgueirando uma mão por seu pescoço e nuca, enterrando os dedos no cabelo castanho. A mão em seu maxilar voltou a descer, adentrando sem qualquer ressalva suas vestes de dormir, desatando o laço fraco que fechava o robe e expondo completamente seu corpo o fazendo arrepiar pela temperatura.</p><p>— Está frio... — suspirou entre os lábios de Feng Xin e esticou o pescoço quando o sentiu escorregar a mãos por suas pernas, descendo por suas coxas até onde alcançava e voltando mais agressivo, acariciando a parte interna, parando a mão em sua pélvis, massageando seu membro. — Feng Xin...Ah! Acabamos de acordar! — murmurou engolindo em seco.</p><p>— Você que reclamou do frio, estou aquecendo as coisas. — disse o homem movendo a boca, beijando seu rosto e mordiscando a parte sensível do pescoço.</p><p>Mu Qing se remexeu sem conseguir se conter na direção da mão de Feng Xin, soltando um suspiro ao o sentir o apertar entre os dedos, mas em um movimento rápido de mãos segurou a de Feng Xin e o empurrou com o próprio corpo, o prendendo embaixo de si, sentado sobre seu quadril e prendendo as mãos entre as suas e a cama.</p><p>— Essa visão é melhor. — disse Feng Xin sorrindo de forma tão sacana, que Mu Qing apenas conseguiu rir ao sacudir a cabeça e jogar todo o cabelo para um lado só do rosto. — Agora você tá de sacanagem...</p><p>— Talvez um pouco. — disse sorrindo rebolando levemente e soltou um "pff" quando Feng Xin moveu o próprio quadril. — Calma.</p><p>— Você não está vendo o que eu estou vendo, não me peça calma! — chiou Feng Xin com o rosto ficando corado.</p><p>Mu Qing abaixou o rosto, deixando os cabelos caírem sobre o peito de Feng Xin e escorregarem ao o beijar no pescoço enquanto rebolava devagar, usando a força a sério para prender as mãos de Feng Xin na cama.</p><p>— Isso é injusto de muitas formas, puta merda... ah...— murmurou Feng Xin esticando o pescoço. </p><p>— Eu nunca quis ser justo. Você abriu minhas roupas primeiro! — disse Mu Qing rebolando forte três vezes e Feng Xin soltou um choramingo da garganta. — Eu gosto dessa posição.</p><p>— Sem reclamações aqui! — disse Feng Xin rápido, abrindo os olhos devagar para olhar para Mu Qing, que sentiu o rosto arrepiar pelo desejo ali.</p><p>Feng Xin parecia que o devoraria se Mu Qing desse a chance e aquele pensamento o arrepio de vontade. Ele esticou mais o corpo sobre Feng Xin, colando o peito em seu rosto ao se inclinar para frente e gemeu quando sentiu Feng Xin chupar sua pele e a apertar entre os lábios. Mu Qing alcançou uma fita amarrada na cabeceira da cama e, com um sorriso, se moveu de novo.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — questionou Feng Xin tentando puxar as mãos, mas Mu Qing colocou força em seus pulsos para ficarem onde estavam.</p><p>— Eu preciso de minhas mãos. — disse o deus de cabelos brancos com um sorriso infantil e animado nos lábios.</p><p>— Eu também preciso, me solta para nós- ah! Inju- ah... ah... — gemeu o homem virando o rosto quando Mu Qing moveu a perna para massagear seu membro, o joelho roçando no volume e o pressionando. — Sua raposa...ah... eu vou... Mu Qing tenha pena de mim... — choramingou ele movendo o próprio quadril e se esfregando na coxa lisa e nua.</p><p>— Um minuto. — disse Mu Qing em tom doce e Feng Xin choramingou virando o rosto para suspirar.</p><p>Mu Qing riu daquilo e amarrou as mãos do homem juntas enquanto o distraia, fazendo alguns nós que seriam difíceis de serem desfeitos e amarrando as pontas da seda da cabeceira da cama. Com um sorriso, Mu Qing moveu a perna uma última vez — ouvindo um grunhido magoado de Feng Xin — e voltou a se sentar em seu quadril.</p><p>O homem ficou parado, esperando que Feng Xin abrisse os olhos e se divertiu o vendo engolir em seco, sorrindo mais quando o outro tentou puxar as mãos e se viu preso.</p><p>— O que- A-Qing... por favor... — implorou ele puxando os braços, mas sem conseguir se soltar. — Mu Qing...</p><p>Apesar do chamado Mu Qing apenas sorriu ao colocar o dedo indicador na barriga de Feng Xin, o movendo para cima devagar, o arranhando levemente com a unha e até o colocar sobre o coração do outro, abaixando a mão ali para sentir o pulso disparado. Feng Xin abriu a boca parecendo que falaria algo, mas apenas encarou Mu Qing com a boca aberta, como se precisasse dela para respirar. Mu Qing moveu a mão pelo tórax duro até os dedos encontrarem um dos mamilos e o apertou, fazendo Feng Xin tremer.</p><p>Com um riso dissimulado, Mu Qing moveu o quadril novamente, voltando a rebolar devagar, ao abaixar o rosto e abocanhar o outro ponto marrom no peito de Feng Xin. O homem gemeu alto, acelerando a respiração e Mu Qing afastou os lábios, soprando fraco sobre a área molhada, erguendo o olhar para Feng Xin, assistindo o pomo de adão subir e descer.</p><p>— Você... — murmurou Feng Xin coma voz rouca e profunda, movendo o quadril e assustando Mu Qing quando sentiu a ereção já completamente dura embaixo de si, o fazendo arrepiar em expectativa. — Quando eu me soltar...</p><p>— Quem disse que você vai? — questionou Mu Qing se alongando sobre o homem até ter o nariz batendo no dele. — Hoje, você vai ficar quieto. — disse deslizando o quadril. — Vai gemer meu nome.— Mu Qing moveu a mão pelo corpo de Feng Xin, pressionando os dedos nos músculos e apreciando poder ter acesso aquilo sem qualquer restrição. — E vai se comportar. Estamos entendidos? — questionou o olhando nos olhos e Feng Xin engoliu em seco ao arregalar os dele.</p><p>— Sim. Por favor. — Pediu o homem erguendo a cabeça, tentando alcançar os lábios de Mu Qing, mas o outro se afastou lentamente, deixando propositalmente Feng Xin quase o alcançar para se mover.</p><p>— Por favor o que? — sussurrou em provocação, virando a cabeça para roçar os lábios no rosto de Feng Xin enquanto falava. — O que você quer? — questionou descendo as suas mãos, apertando os dois mamilos e brincando com eles apreciando Feng Xin choramingar e mover o quadril junto ao seu.</p><p>— Por favor, a-Qing... Ah... — gemeu o homem tentando de novo puxar os braços e Mu Qing riu baixinho em seu ouvido.</p><p>— Não vai usar as mãos, Xin. Não hoje. — sussurrou apertando a cartilagem entre os lábios e sentindo a pele abaixo da sua se arrepiar quando moveu as mãos e abaixou as calças de dormir que o outro vestia.</p><p>Se divertindo e excitado, ele se sentou de novo, movendo a cabeça devagar e juntou os cabelos novamente de um lado apenas da cabeça, mantendo os olhos nos de Feng Xin ao mover o quadril e encaixar seu membro entre as próprias nádegas.</p><p>— Você vai me fazer explodir de tesão? Porra, você ta quase conseguindo! — reclamou Feng Xin e Mu Qingi delizou os quadris novamente, apoiando uma mão na barriga de Feng Xin e a outra levou ao proprio membro ao erguer o queixo. — Porra... — choramingou o homem sem conseguir se manter quieto e Mu Qing rebolou mais rapido. — Mu Qing, puta merda, eu vou gozar sem nem termos chegado ao final!</p><p>— Não! Se segure! — comandou ele apoiando as mãos em seu barriga ao se inclinar para seu ouvido. — Ou você quer perder a melhor parte?</p><p>— Puta merda! Me desamarra! Agora! — mandou, mas a única coisa que recebeu foi um dedo de Mu Qing em sua boca.</p><p>Feng Xin encarou o dedo e encarou Mu Qing, que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida em incentivo. Com um sorriso ladino, Feng Xin deixou que Mu Qing colocasse o dedo em sua boca e o chupou, movendo a língua ao seu redor e choramingou ao sentir Mu Qing rebolar de forma parecida, acompanhando o que ele fazia com a língua. Mu Qing se inclinou de novo, alcançando suas vestes e a manga qiankun, retirando com facilidade um vidro pequeno vermelho e o balançou na frente dos olhos de Feng Xin que se abriram mais, brilhando em desejo.</p><p>O homem se endireitou sobre os joelhos, derramando o líquido viscoso em sua mão e o tampando de novo ao o colocar de lado. Feng Xin suspirou de apreciação e acompanhou a mão de Mu Qing se mover para trás de seu corpo, mas o homem não deixou que ele o visse se preparar, pois se inclinou para o beijar.</p><p>Feng Xin já estava impaciente e tentou puxar os braços, mas sem conseguir se soltar descontou a frustração naquele beijo, erguendo a cabeça para aprofundar aquele contado de forma lasciva, invadindo sua boca com vontade, explorando cada centímetro e chupando sua língua sempre que Mu Qing a colocava em sua boca, a apertando as vezes entre os dentes. Ele sentiu o líquido gelado do lubrificante pingar sobre sua barriga enquanto Mu Qing se preparava sozinho e jogou a cabeça para trás sem saber o que poderia fazer para se aliviar tendo as mãos amarradas, apenas deixando Mu Qing explorar seu pescoço como bem quisesse, suspirando vez ou outra com os arrepios por o sentir chupar sua pele ou morder de forma dolorosa.</p><p>Mu Qing beijou o pomo de adão e inseriu mais um dedo em si mesmo, soltando um murmúrio de prazer ao apoiar a cabeça na clavícula de Feng Xin e arrebitar a bunda para conseguir mover a mão melhor. Ele arfava contra a pele bronzeada e se divertia por Feng Xin mover o corpo sem conseguir fazer muito, se erguendo alguns centímetros tentando ver, mas sem conseguir.</p><p>Quando se sentiu pronto, se sentou de novo, deixando o robe escorregar de seus ombros e se condensar ao seu redor como uma poça de seda azul clara. Feng Xin o encarou com expectativa e lambeu os lábios com fome assistindo Mu Qing se ajoelhar e segurar seu membro próximo a entrada.</p><p>— Você quer isso? — questionou Mu Qing esfregando a glande de Feng Xin entre suas bandas e o homem soltou uma espécie de rosnado.</p><p>— Sim, por favor... — pediu Feng Xin rangendo os dentes se sentindo prejudicado, mas de alguma forma, aquilo o estava dando um prazer diferente. — Me deixa... entrar.</p><p>A única resposta que ele teve foi um riso sacana.</p><p>Mu Qing vagarosamente desceu sobre Feng Xin, se sentindo preenchido aos poucos e ignorando o incômodo, até que sentisse que havia colocado tudo. Feng Xin suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás e Mu Qing o encarou apreciando o suor descer, grudando os cabelos na pele do pescoço e na testa. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e testou se mover, ficando satisfeito ao ver Feng Xin arfar.</p><p>Ele tentou novamente, deslizando o quadril para frente e para trás em um rebolar lento, sentindo seu corpo apertar Feng Xin e vendo o homem suspirar.</p><p>— Isso é bom... — murmurou Feng Xin virando o rosto para o lado, fechando os olhos.</p><p>— Olha para mim. — mandou Mu Qing se movendo de uma forma mais bruta e Feng Xin o olhou. — Mantenha seus olhos em mim!</p><p>— Você quer me enlouquecer!!! — disse o homem e Mu Qing sorriu, acelerando o movimento.</p><p>Suas pernas deslizaram sobre as de Feng Xin, ele sentia o membro dentro de si se mover com aquilo, indo e voltando na mesma velocidade que movia o quadril. E aquilo era bom. Mu Qing fechou os olhos apoiando uma das mãos na barriga de Feng Xin girando o quadril para que achasse uma posição mais prazerosa e sorriu satisfeito quando sentiu as ondas de prazer.</p><p>Ele foi devagar, testando movimentos, testando o que sentia, ouvindo Feng Xin gemer por baixo e o chamar repetidas vezes. Aquilo era bom, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, acelerando, movendo as mãos para traz do próprio corpo, as apoiando nas coxas de Feng Xin ao rebolar mais forte.</p><p>— Porra... mais rapido... Mu Qing...ah... — pediu Feng Xin movendo o corpo.</p><p>Mu Qing obedeceu, acelerando o movimento, erguendo levemente nos joelhos em meio ao rebolar , fazendo Feng Xin entrar e sair mais vezes, afundando completamente em raras ocasiões.</p><p>Ele abriu os olhos, Feng Xin embaixo dele virava o rosto para os lados e Mu Qing levou a mão ao seus próprio membro, se acariciando enquanto assistia o homem se contorcer de prazer e o chamar. Suar e tremer por sua causa. Mu Qing se sentiu poderoso e a quicou algumas vezes acelerando o movimento de sua mão.</p><p>Mais rapido. Mais profundo.</p><p>Ele se envergou para frente, espalmando as mãos no colchão, cada uma de um lado do corpo de Feng Xin e suspirou arfando, abaixando e subindo o quadril o mais rápido que podia e ergueu a cabeça para olhar Feng Xin, o vendo o encarar com olhos brilhantes e sentindo as próprias lágrimas de prazer escorrerem .</p><p>Mu Qing sorriu e esticou o pescoço, deixando Feng Xin o beijar e o sentido erguer o quadril e a metade inferior do corpo para investir e se afundar mais em Mu Qing, que apreciou e suspirou em seus lábios.</p><p>— Me solta... — pediu Feng Xin em um rosnado, mas Mu Qing apenas mordeu seu queixo, gemendo ao voltar a mover o corpo e esfregar seu membro na barriga de Feng Xin quanto o homem estava dentro de si.</p><p>O calor invadiu, parecendo surgir de seu peito e pulmões em chamas para todo o corpo, acendendo suas veias, ele chamou por Feng Xin, deitando a cabeça em seu peito e se tencionou completamente ao se sentir derramar, relaxando em segundos e cair mole sobre o corpo alheio, sentindo Feng Xin ainda se mover, mas sem se importar.</p><p>Ele o sentia dentro, investindo e sendo apertado e, quando o sentiu dilatar e o preencher, gemeu de novo, afundando as unhas no peito do homem, descendo ao apertar os olhos a cada jorro que sentia.</p><p>Sua respiração estava difícil, densa. Seus olhos choravam lágrimas bem vindas e ele suspirou satisfeito movendo o corpo para que Feng Xin saísse e tudo que o havia o preenchido escorresse também. Mu Qing esticou as duas mãos, uma para o rosto de Feng Xin — que beijou sua palma— e a outra para a fita, a desatando com dificuldade, mas era experiente em nós o bastante para conseguir aquilo.</p><p>Quando as mãos de Feng Xin ficaram livres a primeira coisa que ele fez pois as esticar para sua bunda, a apertando e o puxando para cima.</p><p>— Você é um monstro. — disse o homem em seu cabelo e Mu Qing riu. — Você ri? Porra eu tive de me segurar tanto... puta merda...</p><p>— Mas foi bom?</p><p>— Bom? Você está brincando? — questionou Feng Xin esticando o pescoço para o morder no ombro e Mu Qing se encolheu. — Eu não sabia que ficar tão puto e frustrado fosse tão bom no sexo...</p><p>— De nada. — brincou o homem e Feng Xin estreitou os olhos para ele, mas por fim negou com a cabeça, movendo as mãos da carne macia de suas nádegas para as costas, às acariciando gentilmente.</p><p>— Você tomou iniciativa... — murmurou Feng Xin e Mu Qing apertou os lábios. — Eu estou feliz.</p><p>— Fiquei com medo... mas não tenho nada mais a perder, estou exposto e vulnerável a você depois de ontem. — confessou e sentiu um beijo em sua têmpora.</p><p>— Eu protejo você... — disse o homem. — Você pode ser vulnerável comigo. Irei provar isso.</p><p>— Eu sei. — respondeu se aconchegante. — Feng Xin...</p><p>— Sim?</p><p>— Você realmente quer ficar comigo depois que tudo isso acabar?</p><p>— Sim. Eu quero. — disse ele sincero e Mu Qing ergueu a cabeça.</p><p>— Mesmo você não tendo ideia de como me suporta e aguenta? — questionou Mu Qing inclinando a cabeça para o lado.</p><p>— Eu posso não saber como, mas eu tenho claro o porquê. Eu quero estar com você. — afirmou sério o tocando no rosto. — E nós vamos ouvir muito da Wanli quando ela ver essa bagunça. — disse Feng Xin esfregando a mãos nas pernas de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Ela vai. — concordou o homem se inclinando para o lado para beijar o pescoço alheio.</p><p>— Você quer de novo? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo as mãos para a cintura de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Talvez... mas não agora... — disse dando um ultimo beijo e se sentando sobre a barriga de Feng Xin. — Quero passar um tempo com A-Guang. — disse sorrindo pequeno. — Se começarmos de novo, eu sei que vai se vingar e vou ficar exausto.</p><p>— Acho interessante que você tem esta noção. — comentou Feng Xin se sentando e Mu Qing jogou os braços por seu pescoço. — Sabe a única coisa que eu pensei com tudo isso?</p><p>— Mn?</p><p>— Como eu consegui ficar oitocentos anos longe de você? — disse batendo o nariz com o seu.</p><p>— Há! Eu posso te dar uma lista de razões! — disse Mu Qing encolhendo os ombros, mas Feng Xin o beijou no rosto.</p><p>— Não pense muito sobre isso. — pediu o abraçando pela cintura. — O passado acabou aqui. Eu sou seu. — sussurrou em seu ouvido e Mu Qing suspirou movendo as mãos pelo cabelo úmido.</p><p>— Feng Xin... — chamou sentindo o homem acariciar suas costas e beijar seus ombros. — Já são oito.</p><p>— E o que tem?</p><p>— Wanli-</p><p>As batidas na porta interromperam Mu Qing e o homem riu balançando a cabeça.</p><p>— Ela tem um relógio no cérebro! — chiou Feng Xin irritado, afundando o rosto no peito do outro e Mu Qing riu. — Eu gosto disso.</p><p>— Do que? Pontualidade?</p><p>— Não... você. Gosto de você. Gosto de estar assim com você. E gosto que eu venho ouvindo sua risada com tanta frequência que já posso dizer que a decorei. — Feng Xin virou o rosto e beijou a pele quente. — Eu fico feliz por você rir. E mais se for por minha causa.</p><p>— Porque? Todos riem. É normal.</p><p>— Não... por toda a vida eu posso contar nos dedos as vezes que te ouvi rir. Mas ultimamente eu tenho ouvido muito. Isso é bom.</p><p>— Você é bom para mim. — disse Mu Qing apertando os dedos nos cabelos de Feng Xin.</p><p>— Espero que seja verdade. — disse ele erguendo o rosto e sentiu o coração aquecer com o olhar quente e terno que recebia.</p><p>Mu Qing moveu os dedos de seu cabelo e tocou seu rosto, empurrando os fios grudados em sua pele para o lado e se inclinou para selar os lábios devagar.</p><p>— Você e eu teremos tempo para fazer ser se não for. — disse Mu Qing em sua boca e Feng Xin sorriu, o apertando e se jogando para trás na cama, o levando junto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. O passado: parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu Qing é acusado de roubo na cidade e encontra nortenhos pela primeira vez.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por causa do festival de outono, a cidade estava agitada. Pessoas andavam apressadas e com os braços cheios por todos os cantos e direções, os gritos e o cheiro estavam mais intensos e, mesmo que a comemoração fosse ocorrer apenas durante a noite, já havia pessoas meio arrumadas andando pelas ruas, com os cabelos amarrados altos de forma elaborada e pintura nos rostos.</p><p>—... e eu não quero saber! Eu mesmo vou trançar o seu cabelo! — disse Feng Xin em meio a uma conversa que Mu Qing nem se deu ao trabalho de ouvir por completo.</p><p>Wanli e ele já possuíam um trato, ela arrumava seu cabelo e ele escolheria suas roupas e as de sua irmã. Ele também escolheria as de Feng Xin, mas não era sequer uma opção o contrário. Se alguém soubesse ler, perceberia que ele estava muito animado por aquilo, principalmente por a família Mo possuir uma loja de roupas e tecidos de excelente qualidade. Mu Qing quase podia andar saltitando, mas apenas ostentava um sorriso minúsculo que não passava de um repuxar de lábios.</p><p>Distraído em seus planejamentos para aquela noite, o homem não viu direito por onde andava e, acidentalmente, bateu com alguém. Seu ombro se moveu para trás quando a pessoa passou rapidamente por ele, sem sequer olhar para trás, como se estivesse correndo de algo e Mu Qing não conseguiu sequer se virar e reclamar.</p><p>Ele interrompeu os passos imediatamente, estava paralizado. Seu coração parou uma batida e ele se viu obrigado a respirar pela boca quando a música soou em seus ouvidos.</p><p>A cesta repleta de frutas escorregou de seus dedos a medida que o reconhecimento acontecida, se espatifando no chão com um baque sonoro e ele encarou as costas de Feng Xin enquanto o homem se afastava, continuando a falar com ele sem perceber que havia ficado para trás.</p><p>O deus não conseguia dizer nada. O vento balançou o pano sobre seus cabelos lentamente, o fazendo cair para trás enquanto ele se mantia parado na multidão sem saber como reagir.</p><p>— Mu Qing? — chamou Feng Xin olhando para o lado sorrindo depois de seu monólogo e, não o vendo, se virou para trás, o encontrando parado com os olhos arregalados, as frutas jogadas aos seus pés. — Mu Qing! — chamou de novo correndo para o homem, mas o outro virou o rosto em direção a uma estrada lateral com o cenho franzido.</p><p>— Feng Xin... — chamou ele encarando a estrada e engolindo em seco. — Pegue seu arco. — comandou e o deus parou de andar.</p><p>— O que? — questionou confuso e imediatamente Mu Qing desembainhou o sabre em sua cintura, se movendo rapidamente para o lado e atingindo uma flecha que voava em sua direção, a quebrando no meio.</p><p>A multidão gritou assustada e muitos começaram a correr, Feng Xin se colocou atrás de Mu Qing com seu arco armado com três flechas tentandos sentir qualquer coisa, mas franziu o cenho quando não percebeu qualquer presença além de humana por perto.</p><p>Por alguns segundos ele encarou Mu Qing, mas um grito vindo da rua que ele olhava o fez apertar as flechas com força entre os dedos.</p><p>— PEGUEM ESTE NORTENHO! — gritou a voz de um homem correndo com dois arqueiros atrás de si. — Otimo, tinha outro guarda aqui, já o capturou!</p><p>Mu Qing endireitou a postura e se virou para os homens, abaixando o sabre, deixando claro que não lutaria. Quando os homens chegaram, por outro lado, ignoraram seu gesto e o encararam irritados, com as flechas armadas nos arcos apontados para ele.</p><p>— Seu ladrão de merda! — cuspiu o homem atrás dos arqueiros apontando para Mu Qing. — Achou que fugiria com minhas joias?</p><p>— Está falando comigo? — questionou Mu Qing erguendo uma sobrancelha e o homem cuspiu no chão próximo o seu pé, inclinando até mesmo corpo para fazer aquilo e se manter ainda protegido atrás dos arqueiros.</p><p>— Claro que é com você! Está vendo outro nortenho aqui?</p><p>— Não... — murmurou Mu Qing olhando ao redor e franzindo o cenho confuso. — Realmente não vejo.</p><p>— Exato! Então só pode ser você! Eu vi os cabelos brancos quando saíram da minha loja carregando tudo! Devolva! — exigiu o homem e os arqueiros deram um passo para frente.</p><p>Mu Qing revirou os olhos e com um giro de seu sabre cortou o ar e o embainhou novamente. Os arqueiros sorriram por dois segundos antes de pularem assustados com os arcos arrebentando em seus dedos e soltaram tudo, balançando as mãos.</p><p>— Eu não roubei nada. — disse ele calmamente, encarando o comerciante. — Eu estava fazendo compras. Você pegou o nortenho errado. — disse ele encarando o homem.</p><p>— Mentiroso! Guarda, prenda-o! — Exigiu o homem olhando para Feng Xin, mas o homem apenas riu abaixando o arco e o fazendo desaparecer com um balanço de mão.</p><p>— Pensei que fossem demônios pela sua reação. Mesmo sem poder espiritual, seus instintos são ótimos. — elogiou Feng Xin se colocando ao seu lado e Mu Qing soltou o ar. — Senhor, eu estou com ele todo este tempo, posso afirmar que está enganado.</p><p>— Enganado? — questionou o comerciante inflando as bochechas. — Eu vi alguém de cabelos brancos roubando minhas jóias que ficam no mostruário! Esta cidade é pacífica rapaz! Nunca tivemos tal problema até o povo dele descer das montanhas! Eu exijo o que foi roubado de volta!</p><p>— Já disse que não tenho nada a ver com isso. — disse Mu Qing começando a ficar irritado. — Acha que era eu por ter a mesma cor de cabelo? Que provas você tem fora isso?</p><p>— E eu preciso de mais? Olhe ao redor, nortenho! Quantas pessoas de cabelo branco você vê? É dito que vocês não saem de sua terra e apenas o fazem para causar problema! Agora me devolva! — exigiu o homem e os guardas que o acompanhavam colocaram as mãos em suas espadas.</p><p>Mu Qing respirou fundo e soltou o ar se sentindo ansioso.</p><p>— Não fui eu quem roubou você, velho. — disse ele o olhando nos olhos. — E tirem as mãos das espadas, vocês não tem capacidade para lutar comigo e sabem disso! — disse o homem impaciente e os outros dois o encararam por alguns segundos antes de apertarem os lábios.</p><p>Um dos guardas desistiu primeiro, tirando a mão da espada e o outro o olhou acusadoramente, desembainhando a própria lâmina.</p><p>— Se coloque de joelhos! — comandou o guarda apontando a espada para Mu Qing. — De joelhos nortenho!</p><p>— Não cometi qualquer crime para que eu aceite isso. — chiou Mu Qing entre dentes e o homem deu um passo em sua direção agressivamente, mas Feng Xin se colocou na frente, empurrando Mu Qing para trás de seu corpo, segurando a espada.</p><p>Por alguns segundos o guarda o encarou selvagemente por se meter, mas em seguida gritou soltando a espada e pulando para trás, balançando a mão, assustado. Mu Qing encarou a espada que Feng Xin segurava pela lâmina e percebeu o tênue brilho vermelho de seu poder espiritual nela.</p><p>— Ele disse que não cometeu o roubo. — disse Feng Xin entre dentes e Mu Qing bufou.</p><p>— Eu não preciso que você me defenda. — chiou cruzando os braços no peito.</p><p>— Não, mas você não precisa se estressar com caras como esses. — disse ele sorrindo e Mu Qing ergueu uma sobrancelha. — O que?</p><p>— Não passou o efeito da noite de ontem ainda? — questionou ele sorriu ladino e Feng Xin abriu e fechou a boca ficando vermelho, fazendo Mu Qing rir. — Estou brincando com você!</p><p>— Você é péssimo! Eu não estou fazendo isso por-</p><p>— Eu sei! Tudo bem! — riu Mu Qing colocando a mão em seu braço e Feng Xin fez um bico ao virar o rosto. — Bem, agora que desistiram de tentar lutar... — disse Mu Qing puxando Feng Xin levemente par atras e ficando de frente aos homens. — Eu vou dizer mais uma vez, não fui eu quem roubou as joias.</p><p>— Você... — murmurou o comerciante vermelho de raiva e fazendo uma careta. — Vocês saem de suas terras e invadem nossas cidades apenas para causar confusão! Eu não quero saber se foi você ou outro nortenho, são todos iguais! Me pague pelo que seu povo fez!</p><p>— Você tem qualquer prova? — questionou Mu Qing e o homem apertou os lábios. — É sua palavra contra a minha então.</p><p>— Você!</p><p>— Se terminamos, eu vou ir para casa. — disse ele puxando novamente o pano sobre a cabeça, escondendo o cabelo, e deu as costas ao trio.</p><p>— Mu Qing, as frutas... — disse Feng Xin se colocando atrás de Mu Qing, começando a se afastar junto e encarando com irritação ao trio, que permanecia parado, claramente irritados e frustrados, por sobre o ombro.</p><p>Em alguns passos, ouviram o comerciante gritar com os guardar por não insistirem e prenderem Mu Qing e o deus revirou os olhos tentando ignorar os sons e alguns olhares acusatórios que recebia da multidão. Ele quase se sentia coagido, mas não abaixaria a cabeça.</p><p>Ele deu mais alguns passos e encarou o chão atrás de encontrar ao menos sua cesta, mas não encontrou nada. Nem a cesta nem as frutas. Sequer os restos pisoteados estavam no chão. O homem respirou fundo e se virou para Feng Xin que quase trombou com ele pela parada súbita, colocando a mão instantaneamente em sua cintura.</p><p>— O que? — questionou Feng Xin o olhando confuso e Mu Qing colocou a mão sobre a sua na cintura, o fazendo o soltar.</p><p>— Se atente a pulseira. — disse ele erguendo a mão de Feng Xin e o homem o olhou sem entender. — Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa...</p><p>— O que? — questionou Feng Xin o segurando pelo pulso e Mu Qing apertou a boca o puxando para um dos cantos da rua,onde não havia muitas pessoas andando, para não atrapalhar ou chamar atenção. — Mu Qing...?</p><p>— Eu.... — começou ele e Feng Xin segurou sua outra mão.</p><p>— O que foi?</p><p>— Eu ouvi uma coisa antes. Eu quero saber o que era.</p><p>— Então vamos ver. — disse Feng Xin erguendo os ombros como se aquilo não fosse um problema e Mu Qing o olhou nos olhos.</p><p>— Eu vou sozinho.</p><p>— O que? — questionou Feng Xin franzindo o cenho e apertando seus dedos.</p><p>— Eu preciso. Se você for junto não vou conseguir saber nada.</p><p>— De jeito nenhum! — teimou Feng Xin o olhando com seriedade. — Você não vai sair do meu lado!</p><p>— Feng Xin, por favor! — pediu Mu Qing impaciente olhando para a rua. — Eu preciso... não acho que será perigoso.</p><p>— Coisa nenhuma! Mu Qing você vai atrás de uma voz estranha que ouviu? Você acha que eu vou deixar você se arriscar sem um pingo de energia espiritual? — questionou ele e Mu Qing virou o rosto. — Mesmo em seu estado normal eu não gostaria da ideia, mas de jeito nenhum eu vou concordar com isso agora!</p><p>— Feng Xin, facilite para mim!</p><p>— Não! — disse serio. — Vamos juntos. E se você tentar correr eu vou restringir essas pulseiras a cinco centímetros de distância e você vai ter de ficar de mãos dadas comigo!</p><p>— Puta merda, eu apenas quero ver o que é!</p><p>— Podemos ver juntos! — insistiu Feng Xin soltando sua mão e cruzando os braços no peito. — Ou vamos voltar para a casa dos Mo.</p><p>Mu Qing o encarou por alguns segundos e olhou para cima soltando um chiado irritado. Feng Xin não o deixaria procurar sozinho quem cantava aquela canção e ele não tinha poder nem mesmo para lutar contra ele e tentar fugir.</p><p>Ele virou completamente as costas para Feng Xin e o ouvi bufar impaciente, mas não se importou, apenas olhou para a direção onde aquela pessoa que havia tombado com ele havia ido com as sobrancelhas caídas.</p><p>Era uma canção tão antiga...</p><p>O deus respirou em desistência sem ver ninguém familiar e começou a se virar, mas de imediato ouviu o cantarolar novamente, distante na avenida, apesar da multidão barulhenta.</p><p>— Ali! — disse Mu Qing olhando na direção da canção e disparando em uma corrida.</p><p>— Mu Qing! Onde vai? — questionou Feng Xin a suas costas, mas Mu Qing não o respondeu, acelerando o passo a cada passada.</p><p>Mu Qing olhou ao redor enquanto corria e sentiu o coração apertar. A voz parecia mais próxima, mas ele não conseguia ver nada familiar ao seu redor. Por três vezes ele quase entrou em uma loja, mas o som se distanciava com se estivesse brincando com ele. Feng Xin a suas costas havia se calado e apenas o acompanhava de perto, mas quando chegaram perto de um beco escuro, em uma parte menos movimentada da avenida, segurou seu braço antes que entrasse.</p><p>— Não! — comandou Feng Xin o puxando para seu peito e Mu Qing tentou se soltar o empurrando.</p><p>— Eu tenho que ir!</p><p>— Não! Você está louco? Este beco escuro e sujo? Você está sem poderes e seguindo uma voz que só você escuta?! Não vamos entrar!</p><p>— Feng Xin, eu tenho- espera, você não ouve a canção? — questionou parando de lutar e o olhando, Feng Xin negou com a cabeça. — Como...</p><p>— Mu Qing, pode ser qualquer coisa, monstro, demônio... Eu estou seguindo você porque eu sei que não é louco de ouvir vozes e sair correndo desse jeito sem motivo, mas você sequer está olhando para onde vai e agora quer entrar neste lugar suspeito?!</p><p>— Não! Não é um monstro! É... isso é para mim! É.... — Mu Qing encolheu os ombros e sentiu Feng Xin afrouxar o aperto em seu braço esfregando seu ombro com cuidado. — É a canção que minha mãe cantava para mim...</p><p>— Sua mãe? — questionou Feng Xin franzindo o cenho e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça. — Mu Qing... tem muitos anos que sua mãe se foi. E toda sua família também... — disse Feng Xin o movendo para que o olhasse e desse as costas ao beco. — Não é ninguém que você conhece, isso é claramente uma armadilha!</p><p>Mu Qing o olhou nos olhos e tremeu os lábios.</p><p>Em sua mente, no fundo, ele sabia que era uma armadilha. E uma óbvia. Mas ouvir aquela canção depois de 800 anos havia feito seu coração bater e a saudade o acertar tão forte que não conseguiu resistir. O homem engoliu em seco e Feng Xin soltou o ar, o puxando para seus braços, o abraçando com cuidado.</p><p>— A-Qing, eu sinto muito por ser assim. É uma estratégia desleal usar a memória de alguém para atrair a uma armadilha. — murmurou o homem irritado e Mu Qing apertou suas roupas nas mãos entre os dedos. — Vamos para casa... tudo bem?</p><p>— Mn. — murmurou ele acenando com a cabeça, mas nenhum deles se moveu.</p><p>Os dois ficaram alguns minutos abraçados de frente ao beco e Feng Xin acolhia Mu Qing em seus braços como se temesse que se o soltasse, o homem fosse se desfazer em pedaços. Ele não tinha ideia do porque se sentir daquele jeito, nunca pensou que Mu Qing fosse alguém frágil, seja qual fosse o assunto. Se algo o afetava sentimentalmente, ele simplesmente jogava para o fundo da mente e se mantém de cabeça erguida, fingindo estar bem.</p><p>Talvez fosse por terem se entregado ao desejo com frequência naqueles dias na casa dos Mo e ele se sentisse mais protetor sobre ele. Talvez Mu Qing estivesse certo que o efeito do sexo não havia passado. Mas Feng Xin sabia que se fosse apenas por algo assim, Mu Qing já teria o empurrado e o chamado de irritante por ser grudento demais.</p><p>O deus apertou o homem em seus braços e o ouviu suspirar.</p><p>— Estou bem. — disse Mu Qing tirando a cabeça de seu ombro e Feng Xin o encarou de frente.</p><p>— Tem certeza? — questionou tocando seu rosto, tirando uma mecha de sua bochecha e colocando atras da orelha palida.</p><p>Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça e virou o rosto para a o beco.</p><p>— Ainda está ouvindo? — questionou Feng Xin preocupado e Mu Qing negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Se calou. Estava tão perto...</p><p>— Deve ter fugido quando viu que eu não ia deixar que entrasse. Mas é estranho... Eu nãos senti uma presença ressentida dentro deste beco.</p><p>— Não acho que seja fantasma ou demônio... a canção começou quando alguém esbarrou em mim mais cedo. Eu... Eu perdi a cabeça por ser algo... Não importa. O comerciante era um babaca, mas estava certo. Algum nortenho deve ter o roubado e acabou trombando em mim.</p><p>— Como você pode ter certeza disso? — questionou Feng Xin franzindo o cenho com seriedade. — Porque você acha que realmente foi um nortenho?</p><p>— Pela música. — disse Mu Qing soltando o ar e se soltando de Feng Xin. — Quando minha mãe era viva, ela disse que era uma canção de nosso povo. Uma canção chamado. Tem alguma magia que apenas as pessoas de meu clã podem ouvir se você assim desejar. Ela... ela me dizia para cantar se um dia eu tivesse medo ou me perdesse.</p><p>— Mu Qing... nós viemos de outro mundo... como poderiam saber isso?</p><p>— Como? Eu não sei... ainda tenho a teoria de que esta realidade tem coisas da nossa. Se os deuses antigos existem ainda aqui, a história foi diferente, mas meu povo pode ter sobrevivido... talvez a erupção do vulcão que quase nos dizimou em nosso mundo não tenha acontecido aqui. </p><p>— Isso... isso faz sentido... — disse Feng Xin ponderando e colocando a mão no queixo. — Mas se for assim, seu povo não é visto com bons olhos pelo resto das pessoas...</p><p>— Ah, você notou? — Questionou Mu Qing erguendo uma sobrancelha e Feng Xin franziu o nariz para ele. — Desculpe, mas sinceramente, eu achei que estivesse imaginando isso. Desde que chegamos aqui eu tenho sentido que chamo a atenção de um jeito que nunca antes. E certos tratamentos que eu recebo... Achei que era minha mania de perseguição.</p><p>— Não. Eu venho notado isso também, mas nos últimos tempos tem ficado mais incômodo ver que tantos te olham. No início eu sequer notei, mas... — Feng Xin virou o rosto corando um pouco. — Depois que nós... bem... eu venho prestado mais atenção em você e eu percebi isso.</p><p>— Você tem prestado mais atenção em mim? — questionou Mu Qing para o provocar e Feng Xin sorriu amarelo o abraçando pela cintura de forma ansiosa, fazendo Mu Qing rir.</p><p>— Não tire sarro de mim por gostar de olhar você. — pediu o homem com o rosto escondido no ombro de Mu Qing e o outro colocou a mão em seu cabelo.</p><p>— Você gosta de olhar para mim? — questionou Mu Qing piscando e virando o rosto constrangido e deixando a curiosidade verdadeira transparecer em sua voz.</p><p>— Quase tanto quanto te tocar. — confessou o homem e Mu Qing se moveu desconfortável e se sentindo exposto, mas Feng Xin apenas riu e o beijou no pescoço ao se afastar. — Você é lindo...</p><p>— Vamos voltar a falar da música, por favor! — pediu exasperado e Feng Xin acenou com a cabeça rindo, dando mais espaço para Mu Qing não se sentir pressionado, mas sem tirar as mãos de seu quadril.</p><p>— Estou ouvindo.</p><p>— Certo... — disse Mu Qing virando o rosto para o outro lado. — Eu percebo que há certa reação das pessoas comigo, mas já que você disse também ter notado, então é mais que isso. Não parece ser sobre mim, exatamente, mas sim as pessoas que se parecem comigo.</p><p>— Sim, nortenhos. — disse Feng Xin voltando a ficar sério e Mu Qing o fitou. — Eu sinto que alguns dizem "nortenho" até mesmo com certo desprezo.</p><p>— Dizem. Mas o que me incomoda... Como na manhã antes de viajarmos, a forma como em encararam e ficaram falando daquele assunto por horas a fio... eu acho que é mais que só um preconceito... pensando agora, até a forma como Dasong se aproximou de mim pela primeira vez... as pessoas não me temem... me julgam bastante, me olham bastante, mas mais que isso, tentam se aproximar se eu dou o mínimo de aberturas ou se acham em uma posição alta o bastante para o fazer. Até mesmo quando me sequestraram... aquilo...</p><p>— O que quer dizer? — questionou Feng Xin sem entender e Mu Qing o encarou.</p><p>— Eu acho que essas pessoas sequer me veem como um homem Feng Xin.</p><p>— Acham que te veem como mulher?</p><p>— Não... acho que nem como pessoa. — ele piscou. — É estranho... É como se eu fosse uma coisa quando me olham, algo interessante e alguns.... Talvez me queiram? Eu não sei... mas se eu reajo é unânime que passam a me encarar com julgamento e ressalva. Eu nunca fui tão subestimado como estou sendo neste mundo, as pessoas nunca criticaram tanto eu falar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, se eu sou pacifico, me tratam como...</p><p>— Como um animal de estimação. — completou Feng Xin e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça. — Puta merda, isso explica tanta coisa! O velho Dong da hospedaria, que te odiava sem motivo, mesmo que quando nos recebeu tenha te tratado cheio de dedos, mas você estava de mal humor.</p><p>— E você amou poder falar mal de mim com ele! — chiou Mu Qing e Feng Xin encolheu os ombros. — Mas Wanli quando acordou também. Ela se assustou, mas ela parecia bem mais confortável comigo que com você, mesmo ambos sendo homens e ela uma mulher indefesa e sozinha com um bebê. Como se eu não fosse ameaça tão grande que devesse temer.</p><p>— Isso é bizarro. Por isso os nortenhos se mantém longe? — questionou Feng Xin inclinando a cabeça para o lado. — Você já sentiu algo assim em Xian Le ou na cidade celestial?</p><p>— Não. Haviam muitos refugiados desde os tempos de minha avó em Xian Le. Éramos pobres, mas fora isso, não era grande coisa. Éramos só mais um povo que trabalhava. Havia muitos povos diferentes em Xian Le naquele tempo.</p><p>— Verdade... as coisas neste mundo realmente foram muito diferentes...</p><p>— Bem, mais um motivo de sairmos daqui. — disse Mu Qing bufando e então piscou.</p><p>Ir embora.</p><p>Sair daquele mundo... não já deveriam ter feito aquilo? Já fazia meio ano que estavam presos naquele mundo e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia perdido o foco da missão. Mu Qing encarou Feng Xin por alguns instantes e o homem piscou para ele antes de sorrir doce.</p><p>— O que foi? — questionou afetuoso.</p><p>— Você estava certo. — disse Mu Qing soltando o ar, balançando a cabeça para jogar aqueles pensamentos para o fundo e se afastando de Feng Xin dois passos, encarando a escuridão do beco.</p><p>Tinha coisas a fazer ainda naquele mundo! Não podia partir! Dasong participaria de uma caçada noturna e havia o festival naquela noite! Podiam resolver aquilo dos nortenhos depois. Não era grande coisa.</p><p>— Sobre o que?</p><p>— Sobre mais cedo. É burrice correr atrás de alguma coisa só por cantar uma canção velha. Eu... Eu fui imprudente.</p><p>— Não... — disse Feng Xin em um tom doce e Mu Qing apertou os lábios.</p><p>— Eu não quero que me console. Aceito que eu não pensei quando agi.</p><p>— Não vou consolar você. Mas, a-Qing, mesmo eu sei como sua família era importante para você, ouvir algo assim depois de tantos séculos deve ter sido um baque inesperado. Está tudo bem. — tentou Feng Xin e Mu Qing virou o rosto quando ele tentou o tocar, mas diferente de outros tempos, Feng Xin insistiu de novo, dessa vez inclinando o rosto para selar os lábios juntos.</p><p>Mu Qing não se afastou desta vez, fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios de Feng Xin entre os seus por alguns segundos antes de se separarem e se olharem</p><p>— Você não está sozinho mais. Não tem porque se sentir tão errado por ceder um pouco, eu conserto se fizer algo errado. — disse Feng Xin esfregando as mãos em seus braços e Mu Qing sorriu um pouco. — E depois eu vou jogar na sua cara.</p><p>— Certo. — riu Mu Qing balançando a cabeça.</p><p>— Hoje eu não farei isso, mas na próxima com toda certeza! — prometeu o homem passando um braço por seu ombro e o guiando para a rua e o movimento.</p><p>— E eu vou mandar você ir se fuder. — disse Mu Qing entrando na brincadeira e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Eu fodo com você, como eu poderia achar ruim?</p><p>— Feng Xin, puta merda! — reclamou o encarando sem acreditar que ele pudesse ter uma cara tão grossa, mas Feng Xin apenas riu.</p><p>— Eu não sei como é a visão ao certo dessas pessoas sobre seu povo, mas eu entendo um ponto...</p><p>— Que ponto?</p><p>— De admirar e querer possuir. — disse ele franzindo o cenho. — Claro, eu não penso isso por pensar em você como uma coisa ou algo assim. Você é um homem, uma pessoa e eu quero você de todas as formas por ser você. E esse desejo eu entendo.</p><p>— Acho que é diferente... eu espero que seja diferente... somos... a- a- amantes... — soltou Mu Qing baixo, quase a força, abaixando a cabeça e encarando os próprios pés.</p><p>Feng Xin o olhou e sorriu, apertando o braço em seus ombros e apertando sua bochecha levemente enquanto andavam.</p><p>— Somos amantes. — repetiu Feng Xin e Mu Qing fechou os olhos sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. — Orelhas vermelhas.</p><p>— Cala a boca! — chiou Mu Qing tentando afastar Feng Xin, mas sem conseguir muita coisa.</p><p>— Espera. — disse Feng Xin sério e Mu Qing ergueu o olhar para ele. — Acho que é para você. — disse ele franzindo o cenho e Mu Qing olhou para frente.</p><p>Parada no meio da multidão, havia uma criança. Mu Qing não sabia dizer o gênero. Estava vestida com roupas cinzentas e leves, muito mais que o tempo exigia. Os cabelos brancos estavam amarrados em uma grossa trança que caíra em seu ombro e ela sorriu para ele.</p><p>— Você não virá conosco. — Disse a criança olhando e Mu Qing piscou. — Mesmo quando chamamos por você.</p><p>— Porque eu iria? — questionou ele e ela olhou para Feng Xin.</p><p>— Porque não viria? Ele pode vir. — disse ela. — São homens, não irão poluir nosso sangue. Está tudo bem.</p><p>— Você quem roubou o comerciante?</p><p>— Isso não importa. — respondeu a criança fechando os olhos. — Nós estamos de passagem. Não sabíamos que você estava aqui. — continuou e Mu Qing não respondeu, mas colocou uma mão na frente de Feng Xin, o empurrando para trás de seu corpo, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Não vamos o machucar.</p><p>— Mande que parem de cantar então. — comandou colocando a mão no sabre e a criança sorriu. </p><p>— Você reconhece.</p><p>— O que você quer?</p><p>— Apenas, ficamos curiosos... — disse a criança se aproximando. — Me pediram para vir falar com você por ser a mais nova e que representa menos ameaça. Vim pedir desculpas.</p><p>— Desculpas? — questionou Feng Xin e Mu Qing o empurrou mais para tras. — O que foi?</p><p>— Cala a boca, está te ameaçando. — disse ele encarando a criança. — Já pediu suas desculpas, me deixem.</p><p>— Vamos deixá-lo. Não temos como o obrigar a vir. Vimos o que seu amante é capaz com os guardas. — disse ela olhando para Feng Xin. — Estamos em menor número e força, não somos tolos.</p><p>— Então porque a canção de guerra?</p><p>— Foi um teste. — disse a criança erguendo a mão e Mu Qing piscou erguendo a cabeça, percebendo a canção parar.</p><p>— Querem saber se eu sei.</p><p>— Queremos saber se é um de nós. — corrigiu a criança. — Mas como eu disse, não podemos o obrigar a vir e nem queremos. O tempo é curto. Apenas vim pedir perdão por mais cedo. Você sofreu injúrias destes sulistas e nós não desejamos isso para um dos nosso. Então, aqui... — disse a menina erguendo uma bolsinha de brocado dourada. — São suas frutas. Eram muitas e pesadas, eu não consigo carregar então colocaram nesta bolsa qiankun para que eu pudesse devolver a você.</p><p>— Como saberei que não é uma armadilha?</p><p>— Como saberá que não é? — questionou a criança sorrindo e Mu Qing apertou os lábios. — Juro pela lua que não é uma armadilha, gege.</p><p>— Não me chame de gege. — disse ele pegando a bolsinha.</p><p>— Vejo que compreende também sobre nossa entidade mãe.</p><p>— Apenas vá embora. — comandou Mu Qing passando um braço pelas costas de Feng Xin e o segurando perto pela cintura, passando pela criança. — Eu não sou parte de vocês.</p><p>— Claro que é. — respondeu a criança soltando uma risadinha. — Mas o tempo irá mostrar isso.</p><p>— Nada vai-... — começou Mu Qing, mas se interrompeu ao olhar para trás e não ver nada. — Me diga que você viu a criança.</p><p>— Sim, eu vi. — disse Feng Xin ao seu lado com o cenho franzido. — Devemos nos preocupar?</p><p>— Não sei. — disse Mu Qing voltando a olhar para frente. — Temos de pesquisar sobre eles depois, apenas por precaução.</p><p>— Mn. — murmurou Feng Xin.</p><p>Mu Qing respirou algumas vezes para se acalmar e abriu a bolsinha de brocado, encontrando as frutas que havia deixado cair e sua cesta dentro junto a uma pedra que se assemelhava muito a uma pérola pela forma como refletia a luz. Engolindo em seco ele pegou a pedra e a guardou em sua própria manga qiankun sem Feng Xin perceber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. O passado: parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A verdade sobre o povo do norte é veleda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seus passos ressoavam como se houvesse eco, mas ele tinha completa noção que estava em um local aberto.</p><p>As árvores ao seu redor eram grandes e a luz do sol mal passavam pelas folhas, deixando o lugar com algumas linhas amarelas. Mu Qing olhou para si mesmo, se percebendo do mesmo jeito que havia dormido, completamente despido. Instantaneamente ele sentiu as bochechas corarem e passou a mão pelo rosto soltando um murmúrio irritado. Mesmo as marcas de Feng Xin permaneciam em seu corpo!</p><p>Ele tentou se convencer que aquilo era necessário, pois era o único jeito de Feng Xin não perceber o que havia feito, mas uma irritante voz em sua mente sussurrava em tom divertido e debochado que não era apenas por isso que haviam transado. Mas o que podia fazer? Foram 800 anos de espera! Qualquer oportunidade ele usaria para estar nos braços de Feng Xin!</p><p>Balançando a cabeça, tentando focar no que realmente era sério — e fingindo não ter a cara fina de se sentir envergonhado com o fato de ter uma vida sexual ativa de novo —, Mu Qing tentou ignorar a própria nudez e torceu que aquilo fosse realmente apenas uma ilusão criada pela pedra que haviam lhe dado junto a bolsa de qiankun, onde quem havia a criado não possuía qualquer contato real com quem caia nela.</p><p>Ele continuou a andar.</p><p>A floresta parecia ficar mais escura à medida que se movia e Mu Qing respirou fundo percebendo que logo alcançaria o início real daquela ilusão. E de fato bastaram apenas mais alguns passos, um arbusto foi empurrado pelas mãos pálidas e ele viu a si mesmo no meio de uma clareira, rodeado de uma aura dourada, completamente vestido como um general de guerra sagrado.</p><p>Mu Qing prendeu a respiração.</p><p>Xuan Zehn-jun tinha um olhar solene, duro, e se movia pela clareira vagarosamente, parecendo iluminar o caminho para ele, como um guia para o outro lado daquele lugar aberto, indo para as árvores. Mu Qing se sentiu extremamente incomodado com aquilo e fez uma careta. A imagem que seus fiéis possuíam dele era aquela? De alguma forma Xuan Zhen-jun parecia muito mais belo que ele mesmo se via. As feições mais suaves, o corpo fino e os cabelos bem mais sedosos, que flutuavam parecendo muito mais uma névoa atrás de si que realmente fios de algo sólido.</p><p>Por um instante, Mu Qing pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo solto e a encarou. Parecia muito sem graça se fosse comparar com o que via.</p><p>Seu eu da ilusão, por outro lado, parecia alheio ao que ele pensava e as comparações, continuando andando a sua frente, sem mal tocar o chão com seus belas botas brancas imaculadas, parando apenas uma vez para o olhar quando chegaram a uma espécie de portal de luz entre duas grossas árvores.</p><p>O olhar de Xuan Zhen-jun de repente pareceu suavizar ao o olhar, como se o reconhecesse e ele sorriu gentil esticando a mão para ele. Mu Qing piscou algumas vezes e soltou um resmungo ao dar a mão para si mesmo achando a situação extremamente bizarra.</p><p>Seu eu deus e humano agora andavam juntos para dentro do portal de luz e a única coisa que Mu Qing conseguia pensar era nas formas de usar seu sabre na pessoa que estava usando sua imagem divina deliberadamente e convidando pessoas para um portal bizarro no meio do mato.</p><p>Quando a luz diminuiu, Mu Qing sentiu a mão de Xuan Zhen-jun ficar mais quente na sua e o olhou confuso, percebendo que ele o olhava também, sorrindo de novo. Mu Qing soltou uma espécie de rosnado ao revirou os olhos sem entender de onde tiraram a ideia que ele sorria tanto. Era estranho o ver ser tão gentil! Ele não era gentil!</p><p>O homem balançou a cabeça tentando se focar, percebendo que seu próprio corpo agora tinha uma aura dourada e ele usava roupas brancas grossas e peles macias, seus cabelos não caem mais soltos por seus ombros, mas sim em finas tranças com joias douradas nas pontas. Mu Qing piscou surpreso e olhou para Xuan Zhen-jun, mas ele não o olhava, apenas caminhava ao seu lado com um semblante distante.</p><p>— Onde estamos? — tentou ele depois de alguns instantes e seu eu deus sorriu.</p><p>— Em casa. — respondeu com a sua voz e Mu Qing mais uma vez se sentiu incomodado e desconfortável com a situação bizarra.</p><p>— Não há nada aqui...</p><p>— Há muito aqui. — disse Xuan Zhen-jun e, antes que Mu Qing dissesse mais alguma coisa, moveu a mão no ar.</p><p>Mu Qing havia pensado que ainda estavam dentro do portal por estar cercado de branco, mas com o movimento de Xuan Zhen-jun, sua visão pareceu ser limpa e ele se viu ainda em um local extremamente branco, mas não era luz ou o nada, mas sim neve. Montanhas, planices, lagos e florestas, tudo pintado de branco, cinza e negro, inclusive o ceu, com apenas alguns poucos pontos verdes onde a grama teimava em crescer apesar do frio.</p><p>Mu Qing engoliu em seco e piscou.</p><p>— Isso é...Casa? — questionou ele e Xuan Zhen-Jun apertou seus dedos levemente ao continuarem a andar.</p><p>Ele queria negar, mas a medida que andavam se sentia cada vez mais ansioso. Ele podia aos poucos enxergar a fumaça cinzenta subir por tras de dunas de neve, podia ver algumas cercas pintadas de negro e dentro delas haviam ovelhas gordas e cheias de lã, comendo em seus pastos verdes. Xuan zehn-jun finalmente soltou sua mão e Mu Qing sequer o olhou quando continuou andando pelo caminho entre as cercas, onde a terra preta batida levava a um portal repleto de símbolos que remetiam a lua e suas fases.</p><p>Quando Mu Qing parou abaixo daquele portal de pedra, prendeu a respiração surpreso ao ver uma enorme cidade se estender pelo que parecia ser uma gigantesca cratera.</p><p>— O vulcão        <br/>— O vulcão... — murmurou ao olhar ao redor sem conseguir acreditar. — Foram extintos não por estarem perto de um, mas dentro! —- murmurou sentindo o coração bater forte e se virou para olhar para trás, se dando conta de estar em cima de uma enorme montanha, que apenas dava visão ao topo de outras, como se fossem diversas ilhas que se estendiam quase que por infinito, rodeadas por uma densa camada de nuvens e neblina.</p><p>— Vamos. — Disse Xuan Zhen-jun ao seu lado, começando a andar pelas escadas, descendo os degraus.</p><p>Mu Qing o seguiu sem hesitar, pulando alguns degraus para poder andar na mesma velocidade que Xuan Zhen-jun e arregalando os olhos à medida que ele mudava também, se transformando na imagem de uma mulher!</p><p>Prendendo até mesmo a respiração, seus olhos ficavam maiores ao ver seu eu feminino, com roupas pesadas de guerra, muito diferentes das que ele usava na forma masculina, sendo feita de malhas de couro e metal duro por cima de um robe de seda leve que se moviam ao seu redor como se fosse água e os cabelos — antes de neblina — se tornaram várias tranças que saiam por suas costas até quase atingir seus pés.</p><p>Mu Qing parou em um degrau e encarou aquilo sem acreditar.</p><p>Ele já a havia sentido. Era uma forma antiga, quase tão velha quando o tempo que era deus de corte superior, mas ele nunca imaginaria que um dia fosse descobrir de onde ela era, uma vez que ele não era um deus que se apresentava muito aos seus fiéis, sendo mais do tipo eficiente que social. Eles oravam, ele atendia. Então nunca nem mesmo olhou para aquele aspecto que lhe deram, nem mesmo por curiosidade. Achava que era banal. Mas quando a deusa o olhou e sorriu, ele sentiu um impulso tão grande de chorar, que sua garganta apertou e os olhos marejaram, mesmo que as lágrimas de fato não tenham caído.</p><p>Era como ver a imagem de sua mãe, ainda jovem, que conheceu ainda em sua primeira infância!</p><p>Os traços muito suaves, os olhos de flor de pêssego gentis, os lábios rosados sem maquiagem...</p><p>Tão bela e de aparência tão delicada, como se a menor brisa a fosse desfazer em flocos belos e leves de neve, mesmo que usasse aquela armadura pesada e levasse o perigoso sabre em sua cintura.</p><p>Sem conseguir se conter, ele correu para a deusa e ela lhe tocou o rosto com cuidado, de forma quase terna, que fez seu coração doer. Ele fechou os olhos, sem coragem de fazer ou dizer alguma coisa. Mesmo o toque era familiar. Os calos estavam ali, a mão áspera que não eram congruentes com a aparência. Sua mãe também os tinha, pela costura, sempre furava ou cortava os dedos.</p><p> Sua mãe também os tinha, pela costura, sempre furava ou cortava os dedos        <br/>— Aqui, criança, eu sou uma das generais de nossa deusa mãe        <br/>— Aqui, criança, eu sou uma das generais de nossa deusa mãe. — explicou ela se afastando e voltando a andar depois de alguns instantes. — E há outras como eu.</p><p>Sem conseguir dizer nada sobre aquilo ainda e sentindo falta do toque familiar, Mu Qing apenas a seguiu agora muito mais curioso e com o coração pesado.</p><p>Ao entrarem na cidade, ele pode ver que era como muitas outras que já havia visitado em sua longa vida.</p><p>Pessoas andavam nas ruas, crianças corriam, comerciante gritavam, mas o cheiro das comidas eram muito mais suaves, as pessoas em sua maioria vestiam tons claros e os cabelos variavam em tons de branco, cinza e amarelo. Sendo o tom mais escuro um dourado como ouro.</p><p>Mu Qing sorriu quando duas crianças correram para ele, o circulando e disparando pela rua. Xuan Zhen-jun não parecia se importar com nada daquilo, seguindo a rua até estarem em um templo feito de madeira crua, os troncos inteiros com seus galhos formavam as pilastras por dentro e por fora e o telhado era feito de bambu.</p><p>— Esté o templo da lua. — disse Xuan Zhen-jun entrando e Mu Qing a seguiu curioso. — E aqui eu me despeço de você. — disse ela se virando para ele com uma expressão solene. — Mas saiba, seu lugar é com seu povo.</p><p>— Veremos. — murmurou Mu Qing franzindo o nariz e Xuan Zhen-jun retornou a sua forma masculina antes de desaparecer em esferas de luz dourada, obrigando Mu Qing a fechar os olhos.</p><p>Quando os abriu, se viu em uma floresta, mas não conseguia se mover.</p><p>A sua frente, se viu de novo, desta vez em roupas pobres e remendadas. Sua mão estava estendida a uma garota de cabelos brancos caída no chão. A moça estava muito magra, maltrapilha e provavelmente doente. Mu Qing arregalou os olhos e tentou andar para frente, mas não conseguiu.</p><p>— Ninglin... — chamou ele olhando para a garota que ergueu a cabeça para seu eu da ilusão, parecendo temer a aproximação, mas mesmo assim aceitou a ajuda.</p><p>Ao redor de Mu Qing tudo escureceu novamente e, quando a cena apareceu novamente, viu Ninglin sentada dentro de uma casa velha com Mu Qing cuidando de suas feridas. A garota lhe sorriu e seu eu da ilusão não viu, focado em cuidar dos machucados.</p><p>Mu Qing respirou fundo e soltou.</p><p>— Lin-mei, o que você tem a ver com isso? — questionou ele abaixando as sobrancelhas quando tudo escureceu de novo e recomeçou.</p><p>Desta vez seu eu estava de frente a Ninglin, a mão em seu ombro e com um sorriso gentil. Ele viu Ninglin corar e seu eu soltar seu ombro, dando as costas e deixando a garota para trás.</p><p>Um vento forte soprou, fazendo seu cabelo trançado bater em seus olhos e, quando ele os controlou, estava em um quarto. Ele olhou ao redor sem reconhecer nada, achando até mesmo a configuração estranha. Havia apenas uma cama e uma mesa cheia de coisas colocadas a esmo, que não apreciam combinar com aquele lugar. Mu Qing tentou se mover para ver melhor os objetos, mas ainda estava preso.</p><p>Era apenas um espectador.</p><p>Ninglin então entrou pela porta, a expressão cansada e os cabelos bagunçados. Um homem a trazia a força pelo braço e praticamente a jogou dentro daquele quarto, puxando dela a manta que se cobria, revelando um robe fino de seda vermelha. O homem apontou para a mesa e depois para a garota parecendo falar, — mas Mu Qing não ouviu nada —, saindo do quarto batendo a porta, fazendo a moça de cabelos brancos encolher os ombros.</p><p>Mu Qing encarou suas costas sentindo o coração apertar e a viu dolorosamente abaixar o robe com as mãos trêmulas, revelando marcas roxas e de boca por todo o corpo. A moça suspirou e gemeu de dor, tocando uma marca muito escura em seu braço antes de se sentar de frente a mesa e erguer um espelho. Mu Qing a encarou pelo reflexo, a acompanhou pentear os cabelos agora muito finos e passar maquiagem no rosto delicado.</p><p>Quando Ninglin acabou de se arrumar, suspirou apertando os olhos e tirou um amuleto do meio de suas coisas, o erguendo para os lábios e o beijando enquanto o apertava. Mu Qing viu o nome de Xie Lian nele e apertou os olhos sentindo o coração pesar.</p><p>O homem de antes voltou abrindo a porta e Ninglin se levantou com as costas retas parecendo determinada, um brilho chamou a atenção de Mu Qing nas mãos da garota. Ela segurava um punhal!</p><p>A imagem pareceu então se dissolver em fumaça e, quando a visão melhorou, Mu Qing estava de pé de frente a Ninglin.</p><p>A garota tinha o punhal em sua mão ainda, mas manchado de sangue, como toda a sua roupa e, ao seu redor. Haviam diversos corpos caídos pelo grande comodo. Ninglin olhou com desprezo para os mortos e chutou um deles caído de bruços, revelando ser o mesmo homem de antes. A mulher então deu as costas a Mu Qing e chutou um braseiro, que caiu sobre sedas jogadas a esmo pelo chão, que pegaram fogo em instantes.</p><p>Ninglin jogou o punhal no chão e caminhou pelo lugar, em busca de joias e dinheiro, mas de onde Mu Qing estava, podia ver que o fogo estava se espalhando muito rápido, atingindo o que parecia ser um arranjo de flores secas em um dos cantos, perto de cortinas, alastrando às chamas até o teto feito de palha trançada.</p><p>Mu Qing sentiu a garganta fechar a medida que viu o fogo queimar tudo, fragilizando as pilastras e apoios, olhando alarmado para Ninglin que parecia alheia a aquilo, tentando abrir uma caixa onde provavelmente sabia que havia jóias.</p><p>A estrutura por fim cedeu junto ao fogo, que consumiu tudo.</p><p>Mu Qing foi engolido em luz laranja.</p><p>Ele abriu os olhos se novo depois de alguns instantes, vendo diversas esferas de luz flutuantes se moverem pelo ar em uma floresta parecendo vagalumes.</p><p>O homem sabia bem que eram almas que ainda estavam em processo de regeneração depois de uma morte violenta, aceitando que seu tempo na terra havia acabado ou desenvolvendo um sentimento de rancor que os transformaria em fantasmas errantes.</p><p>O deus acompanhou com os olhos as esferas, incapaz de reconhecer Ninglin e, ao longe, viu uma menino de cabelos brancos ser empurrado por uma mulher. O menino caiu no chão, arranhando as palmas e o rosto e se voltou assustado para a mulher que o havia empurrado, a vendo erguer um chicote com espinhos de ferro.</p><p>Imediatamente, Mu Qing quis se moveu para o proteger, sem conseguir sair do lugar. Em contrapartida, uma esfera de luz o fez, atacando a mulher. Mas a mulher parecia ser do tipo que não se assusta facilmente e, com um tapa, afastou a esfera de luz que bateu em uma árvore e depois no chão. O menino caído olhou para a pequena brasa de fogo azul já chorando e gritou quando o chicote o atingiu no braço e no rosto.</p><p>Mu Qing tentou forçar seu corpo, mas não conseguiu se mover, mesmo que tentasse usar seu núcleo espiritual, mas sequer o sentia! Ele se sentia inutil e assistir aquilo era uma tortura! O homem tentou gritar, mas sua voz simplesmente não saiu também. Sua garganta fechou e seus olhos arderam de ódio e frustração, mas uma forte luz laranja o obrigou a virar o rosto e erguer um braço para tapar os olhos e, quando ele encarou de novo, Ninglin havia adquirido forma física.</p><p>A mulher de cabelos brancos parecia furiosa, bestial! E, quando disparou sobre a mulher com o chicote, a atravessou com os dedos, arrancando seu coração.</p><p>O menino no chão já estava desacordado, mas mesmo assim a fantasma se jogou de joelhos ao seu lado, tentando ver seus ferimentos e apertou os olhos percebendo que não eram tão graves. Mu Qing assistiu surpreso então ela mover a mão, em chamas para o menino, queimando as feridas e cauterizando os machucados.</p><p>Tudo se apagou novamente e Mu Qing se sentiu tonto, caindo de joelhos no chão respirando pela boca. Ninglin havia se tornado um fantasma. Havia assumido forma e poder... mas... ela teria se tornado um demônio?</p><p>Ele apertou os olhos, tentando controlar os diversos flashes de Ninglin defendendo as pessoas de seu povo pelo país. Eram tantas pessoas que Mu Qing sentia a cabeça doer. Ele se encolheu no chão, levando as mãos a cabeça. O enjoo o atingiu, mas ele apenas apertou a testa no chão.</p><p>Tantas pessoas salvas... tantas mortes... o nome da mulher foi reconhecido pelas pessoas de seu povo como uma entidade protetora em questão de meses!</p><p>Mu Qing gemeu pela dor de cabeça ao mesmo tempo que compreendeu.</p><p>Ninglin havia se fortalecido como entidade, se alimentando do sangue das pessoas que matou e as orações dos que acreditavam que ela era uma enviada divina!</p><p>Quando os flashes acabaram Mu Qing suspirou exausto ainda prostrado no chão e ergueu o rosto para a cena em frente a seus olhos.</p><p>Ninglin estava no meio de um grupo de pessoas em uma floresta. As pessoas vestiam roupas parecidas com as que Mu Qing viu na cidade que Xuan Zhen-jun havia o levado antes e entoavam o cântico que ele aprendeu há muito tempo ser de guerra com sua mãe.</p><p>Ele franziu o cenho vendo Ninglin mudar de forma e arregalou os olhos quando se viu novamente de frente a Tudi Wuran!</p><p>O homem engoliu em seco, vendo o grande dragão da terra cair sobre as quatro patas, o corpo de serpente reluzir em verde e dourado e os dentes sanguinários próximos a ele! Um arrepio atravessou sua espinha e ele se sentou, se jogando para trás em seguida, se apoiando nos cotovelos de olhos arregalados.</p><p>Era Ninglin... Tudi Wuran era Ninglin!</p><p>Aquilo era tão absurdo que Mu Qing quase podia rir, mas estava aterrorizado demais para aquilo!</p><p>Tudi Wuran rugiu feroz, fazendo os homens que a circulavam caírem no chão como gravetos, desacordados. Mu Qing respirou pela boca ansioso e engatinhou para trás aterrorizado! Aqueles homens haviam cedido as próprias vidas para transformar um fantasma que se cultivou a base de sangue em uma fera! Eles havia dando a ela força para se tornar uma calamidade!</p><p>Mu Qing engasgou com a própria saliva e, quando Tudi Wuran deu um passo para frente, forçou seu corpo a se erguer e correr, dando as costas para o monstro, mas assim Mu Qing olhou para frente, viu a si mesmo de novo!</p><p>Seu eu do passado estava sobre um dos prédios, o rosto solene e o sabre empunhado, vestindo a armadura presenteada pelo deus que Mu Qing havia usado para ascender a corte mediana. Aquela era sua calamidade! Sua provação para ascender! A luta que o havia feito subir a corte superior por definitivo como Xuan Zhen-jun!</p><p>Ele queria gritar de panico!</p><p>Não era aquilo! Não! Ele não podia fazer aquilo! Ele não podia matar Ninglin! Ele não podia a destruir! Ela era apenas uma menina! Ele a havia ajudado ainda como humano, logo que perdeu sua mãe para a doença que já a acometia por anos! Ele havia cuidado de suas feridas, lhe dado seu dinheiro e pedido que se cuidasse! Ela era uma criança! Uma criança que havia se tornado orfã na queda de Xian Le! Ele não podia a matar, mesmo que naquele momento ela fosse um dragão feroz atacando a cidade que o havia acolhido em seu momento de maior miséria!</p><p>Ele não podia!</p><p>Mas mesmo assim, Xuan Zhen-jun, alheio a seus pensamentos, atacou Tudi Wuran com seu sabre.</p><p>Mu Qing sentiu as lágrimas finalmente escorrerem de seu rosto assistindo a batalha dificil que havia enfrentado, se lembrando de quantas vezes havia sentido que finalmente morreria naquele dia e se assustado pensando que não seria tão ruim naquela época.</p><p>Ele se viu sorrir sem esperança quando teve a garra de Tudi Wuran atravessada em sua barriga, o empalando e soluçou pensando que naquele momento havia se lembrado de Xia Lian e Feng Xin quando se separaram, pedindo perdão a eles em pensamento.</p><p>Ele se viu cambalear, a garra sair de seu ventre ensanguentada e fazendo ao redor de Mu Qing uma poça grande de sangue aparecer e crescer rapidamente. Ele ainda se lembrava que havia ficado tonto naquele momento e que, em sua mente, a única coisa que havia eram as imagens de seus dias com Feng Xin no palácio de Dianxia, que passavam em flash, como que mostrando que não havia motivo para que viver de qualquer jeito, já que nunca mais teriam aquilo se voltasse a casa pequena.</p><p>Ele se lembrou da dor que fez seu peito doer naquele momento, quando percebeu que estava tudo bem morrer, pois não tinha mais ninguém que o queria, precisasse ou amasse.</p><p>Seu eu real caiu de joelhos de novo chorando quando quando se viu piscar e erguer os olhos para o dragão parecendo ter percebido algo e apertar alguns pontos de acupuntura sobre o próprio corpo preparando o sabre.</p><p>Mu Qing se encolheu no chão apertando a terra entre os dedos e encostando a testa na sujeira.</p><p>Aquilo era injusto! Tão injusto!</p><p>Ele não tinha qualquer serventia ou afeto naquela época, ou pelo menos acreditava que não, mas naquele momento, prestes a ser vencido por Tudi Wuran, ele lembrou de Ninglin, dos órfãos que cuidava ainda nos tempos que era humano, de sua mãe, dos mendigos que ele havia dividido a comida quando ficou sozinho e dos soldados que defendeu na batalha de xian Le... Ele havia até mesmo se lembrado de Hua Cheng! De como o expulsou do exército para que ele não desse sua vida em vão a aquela guerra perdida que Dianxia não abria mão!</p><p>Ele havia ido contra seu príncipe! Ele havia agido como um maldito traidor, mas nunca se arrependeu por um segundo de ter salvo um garoto promissor da morte sem sentido!</p><p>Ele havia desertado e abandonado seu mestre no pior momento da vida de Xie Lian! Mas nunca havia se arrependido de voltar para casa e cuidar de sua mãe doente. De a ver partir em seus braços enquanto cantava e ter se despedido e agradecido por tudo que ela havia feito por ele!</p><p>Ele havia salvo muitas pessoas!</p><p>Pessoas que não o conhecia direito, que ele sequer sabia os nomes, que ele não queria qualquer gesto de gratidão. Ele tinha poder, ele o usava para salvar pessoas!</p><p>Ele jurou a si mesmo quando seguiu Xie Lian para se cultivar na montanha e aceitou ser seu criado que seria alguém que protegia pessoas como ele mesmo era! Pessoas que eram tratadas como escória, que ninguém via, que ninguém se importava! Ele queria ser forte para tirar sua mãe da miséria, mas também para cuidar dos órfãos de sua rua! Suas diversas tias daquela parte pobre da capital, que sempre lhe davam pedaço do pouco que tinham, alegando que ele deveria crescer e se tornar um homem forte e bonito como era seu pai!</p><p>Ele queria ser como seu pai!</p><p>Que morreu decapitado por ter roubado durante uma crise do reino! Faltava comida há dias, muitos haviam morrido. Muitos queridos. Seu pai havia liderado alguns homens para garantir um pouco para que mais ninguém sucumbisse a fome!</p><p>Ele não havia tido perdão. Nem um julgamento justo. A capital era dos ricos, ele havia sido pretencioso demais!</p><p>Lembrar de tudo aquilo o havia feito continuar lutando contra Tudi Wuran.</p><p>Aquilo o havia o havia feito erguer seu sabre com as duas mãos e queimar seu núcleo jurando que, independente se venceria ou perderia ali, ele iria continuar defendendo quem precisava de sua ajuda, mesmo que ele morresse ali e se tornasse um fantasma!</p><p>Mas ele havia vencido.</p><p>Havia ascendido em uma explosão de luz no exato instante que o sangue de Tudi Wuran inundou as ruas da cidade, que naquele dia em diante, passou a se chamar Xuan Zhen.</p><p>O que veio depois da luz que o acendeu, ele não esperava.</p><p>O corpo de Tudi Wuran se dissolveu em cinzas e Ninglin apareceu de dentro dele, caída no chão, desacordada. Ele viu as pessoas da cidade temerem se aproximar mesmo estando armadas com espadas, pedaços de paus e outras coisas. Ele podia ver os olhos furiosos, mas antes que atacassem a mulher caída, um grupo de pessoas de cabelos brancos surgiu dos prédios correndo, empurrando os cidadãos e fugindo carregando a mulher para outro lugar.</p><p>Mu Qing piscou, limpando os olhos e se levantou do chão, se vendo agora em uma espécie de tenda, onde Ninglin argumentava ferozmente contra um homem. As pessoas ao redor pareciam assustadas, divididas e, por fim, a mulher empurrou o homem, o fazendo cair no chão e pareceu dar um ultimado.</p><p>O homem se ergueu e gritou algo, mas as pessoas ao redor não o responderam, ao invés disso se moveram para o lado de Ninglin de cabeças baixas. O homem os encarou e gritou de novo, mas todos permaneceram onde estavam, alguns até mesmo ergueram os olhos acusadoramente para ele e disseram coisas que Mu Qing não ouvia.</p><p>O homem pareceu se enfurecer e, batendo as mangas com força, deu as costas e saiu da tenda. Ninglin, por sua vez suspirou e disse alguma coisa as pessoas ali e, apesar de alguns protestos, ela sorriu e deu as costas, desenhando algo na parede feita de tecido.</p><p>Era um portal.</p><p>Mu Qing arregalou os olhos e viu Ninglin dar uma ordem, uma mulher saiu da tenda apressada e, enquanto isso, a fantasma colocou a mão nas inscrições, que se acenderam em luz dourada e abriu a passagem. As pessoas hesitaram por alguns segundos e alguns saíram da tenda, uma família de 5 foi a primeira a atravessar, levando apenas uma bolsa cada um. Mu Qing acompanhou então as pessoas irem entrando, uma a uma. As pessoas que haviam saído voltaram também, trazendo coisas mais pesadas, alguns homens trouxeram carrinhos de mão.</p><p>Todos atravessaram.</p><p>Sozinha na tenda, Ninglin tirou a mão, vendo o portão se fechar e sorriu.</p><p>A tenda então foi invadida por homens de cabelos escuros, provavelmente as pessoas da cidade, mas não havia ninguém para capturarem. Mu Qing viu Ninglin sorrir como uma criança travessa e o deus não resistiu ao rir também quando ela se dispersou como um papel que havia pegado fogo, mas ao invés de fragmentos queimados levados pelo ar, ela se tornou pétalas laranjas de brasa.</p><p>Mu Qing fechou os olhos sentindo o coração leve e queria chorar de novo, mas se conteve em apenas rir.</p><p>Ninglin era teimosa!</p><p>Quando eles viveram juntos, ela havia tentado cuidar do barraco, apesar de ferida, enquanto ele arranjava dinheiro para não passarem fome. Ele brigava com ela todas as vezes. No dia seguinte era como se ele não houvesse dito nada, afinal, ela estava novamente se esforçando e limpando. Obviamente ela não deixaria o povo que havia protegido com tanto afinco por anos ser pego daquele jeito.</p><p>O homem suspirou e apertou os lábios ainda mais confuso.</p><p>Se Ninglin havia ficado para trás, então o que era tudo aquilo? Porque ele e ela eram o foco daquela ilusão?</p><p>Sua resposta veio pouco depois, quando viu Ninglin — novamente com uma forma humana — seguir uma procissão de fantasmas animados em grupo e, ao longe, Mu Qing reconheceu o monte Tonglu. Mu Qing piscou e agora estava olhando para Ninglin encolhida perto da barreira que protegia aquele lugar. A garota se abraçava e quando viu os monstros que se arrastava para dentro, deu meia volta e correu dali.</p><p>Aquela foi a sua primeira vez vendo o monte desperto.</p><p>Mas os flashes seguintes provaram a Mu Qing que ela perdeu o medo de entrar nos anos que se sucederam, entrando no monte todas as vezes que ele abria e continuando com o que sempre havia feito quando ele estava fechado, matando quem judiava de seu povo, protegendo cada pessoa de cabelos brancos e claros que encontrava.</p><p>E então ele se viu de novo.</p><p>Desta vez foi no monte Tonglu.</p><p>Ele e Feng Xin estavam correndo para encontrar Xie Lian, e Ninglin, pelo que parecia, depois de oitocentos anos, havia finalmente tentando se fortalecer e se tornar uma calamidade. Ele viu que ela o perseguiu por muito tempo nos dias que passou naquele lugar tendo apenas Feng Xin de companhia por terem se perdido. Por muitos momentos ele até se distraiu da ilusão e teve vontade de rir quando se viu interagir com o homem, pela a forma como se implicam sem qualquer motivo e se empurravam, mas mesmo assim nunca saindo de perto.</p><p>Talvez Feng Xin realmente não mentisse e, de fato, o apreciava antes mesmo de se dar conta que o fazia. Mu Qing sentia o coração aquecer toda vez que o homem o puxava para trás ou o protegia de um monstro com suas flechas. Mesmo quando Feng Xin gritava com ele e ele revirava os olhos parecia ser algo diferente agora.</p><p>De repente ele queria estar com Feng Xin de novo. Parecia que estava há tanto tempo dentro daquela ilusão...</p><p>Ninglin que o seguia parecia estar confusa sobre o que via, incerta se deveria ajudar Mu Qing com aquele homem grosseiro ou apenas assistir, mas depois da terceira noite, onde Mu Qing havia conseguido pescar e havia dividido de boa vontade com Feng Xin, a moça pareceu se dar por satisfeita, seguindo seu caminho para o vulcão.</p><p>Mu Qing a acompanhou em sua jornada e a viu assassinar furiosamente diversos monstros, fantasmas e demônios, fortalecendo a si mesma o máximo que podia como havia feito todos os anos que o monte abriu. Parecia que ela havia percebido que com muitos monstros juntos e sendo todos eles poderosos, se ela devorasse alguns, ia fortalecer a si mesma de forma mais segura que de fato tentar chegar no vulcão, onde os mais poderosos se dirigiam. Mas naquela vez ela queria se tornar uma calamidade, mas quando estava rumando em direção ao vulcão, ele simplesmente explodiu e de dentro dele um Xie Lian gigante de pedra saiu.</p><p>O deus fez uma careta para quilo se lembrando da própria reação com aquela bizarrice e fez uma careta pior se lembrando de como Hua Cheng e Danxia havia se beijado diversas vezes naquela coisa. Eram lembranças que ele sequer sabia classificar como ruins, grotesca, traumatica ou apenas desagradavel.</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça e viu Ninglin correr para fora da montanha, mas onde quer quer que ela ia, apenas encontrou caos causado por Jun Wu. Ele a viu entrar em desespero e por fim se esconder em uma caverna amedrontada.</p><p>Ele podia não ouvir, mas ele a viu mover os lábios e murmurar diversas vezes que o mundo estava acabando. Ninglin então tirou das vestes uma pequena estátua, do tamanho de sua mão e a colocou sobre uma das pedras, se prostrando diante dela, tremendo assustada.</p><p>A estátua era ele.</p><p>Ele franziu o cenho e se aproximou quando Ninglin desenhou algumas coisas no chão, criando uma matriz que Mu Qing não conhecia. A mulher então se ergueu e cortou os cabelos, os jogando no meio do círculo e o fazendo brilhar, derrubando a estátua de Mu Qing em cima dos fios brancos e então o homem viu tudo queimar em fogo roxo.</p><p>Ele piscou sem entender o que acontecia e então viu a mulher andar para a parede e desenhar nela. Os traços lhe pareceram familiares e Mu Qing se aproximou para ver.</p><p>Era o mesmo portal que ela havia feito para salvar seu povo!</p><p>Compreendendo o que acontecia, Mu Qing deu um passo para tras a vendo ativar a matriz e a atravessar sem hesitação.</p><p>Tudo escureceu de novo.</p><p>— Xuan Zhen-jun é uma das generais de nossa deusa mãe. — disse uma voz feminina perto de Mu Qing e o homem olhou para o lado, encontrando Ninglin de pé, vestindo roupas claras e leves, sem armadura. Os cabelos curtos, na altura do pescoço. — E eu sou a outra. Naquela época em que me tornei Tudi Wuran para tentar conquistar terras melhores para nosso povo, Xuan Zhen-jun me parou, mas não me matou. Se foi por bondade ou pena, ele me deixou ir e eu percebi como estava errada. Sua misericórdia sobre mim me fez perceber como não faria sentido roubar aquelas terras. Nosso povo é pequeno, uma minoria sabe cultivar. Somos fracos, não manteríamos aquele lugar e seremos dizimados.</p><p>— Você os mandou para outro lugar. — disse Mu Qing entendendo.</p><p>— Era a melhor forma de assegurar que sobrevivessem. Os enviei para um mundo onde as lendas dizem que nossa deusa ainda vive. No nosso mundo, de onde viemos, não sentimos sua presença e com a erupção do vulcão sabemos com certeza que ela não existe mais. Ela nunca teria permitido seus filhos morrerem nas terras que ela mesma cultivou.</p><p>— Jun W... — murmurou Mu Qing compreendendo. — Quando ele matou os deuses antigos e se tornou imperador matou também a deusa que cuidava de meu povo...</p><p>— Nenhum de nós possuía poder. — continuou Ninglin sem o ouvir. — Eu me cultivei como fantasma e a partir de muitos sacrificios de sangue. Me apresentaram magias antigas e por elas aprendi como chegar a este outro mundo onde estaríamos seguros. — explicou ela. — E foi por elas que tomei a forma de Tudi Wuran e quase cometi um erro.</p><p>A mulher suspirou e sorriu.</p><p>— Quando Xuan Zhen-jun ascendeu, nosso povo passou a ser respeitado no mundo de onde viemos, mas os desgarrados ainda eram desgarrados, mal conheciam seu nome por estarem sob domínio de outros deuses. Eu então tentei os proteger onde Xuan Zhen-jun não possuia tanto poder. — explicou ela. — Mas quando o mundo começou a desabar, eu não poderia apenas continuar ali. Eu sabia que deveria fazer algo então usei metade das forças que eu adquiri por oitocentos anos para enviar matrizes para todos os templos de Xuan Zhen-jun. Todos de nosso povo que o conhecem, se sentirem que estão em perigo e buscarem por ele no templo, serão transportados para este lugar. — disse ela movendo a mão e Mu Qing viu o seu arredor mudar.</p><p>Estava de novo em um local cheio de neve, mas não mais dentro da cratera de um vulcão, mas ao pé de uma montanha. Havia mais verde, mais animais e mais pessoas. Mu Qing arregalou os olhos e deu alguns passos para a cidade.</p><p>— Quando eu os enviei, eram apenas um grupo pequeno, mas quando cheguei, já eram uma sociedade inteira. Oito gerações se passaram. Hoje são conhecidos como nortenhos e tentam não se misturar, com medo de perderem suas raízes. — a mulher juntou as mãos na frente do corpo. — Quando eu cheguei, baguncei um pouco as coisas, os obriguei a sair para o mundo para buscar por refugiados de outro mundo como você. — disse ela o olhando. — Mas somos um povo pacifico. Este é seu lugar.</p><p>— Essas pessoas sequestradas... você as salvou? — questionou Mu Qing a olhando, mas ela apenas encarava a cidade.</p><p>Obviamente ela não ouvia.</p><p>Não estava ali realmente.</p><p>— Quando cheguei, descobri que meu povo havia me cultuado. Me tornei imortal por suas preces, uma santidade menor, imediatamente ao atravessar o portal. Mas eles não possuem o mesmo apreço por Xuan Zhen-jun. O julgaram mal por anos. Compreenderam minhas palavras que era melhor se manterem longe, mas para os que prosperaram aqui, Xuan Zhen-jun foi um traidor por ter defendido aquela cidade.</p><p>— Ah... certo. Faz sentido. — murmurou Mu Qing.</p><p>— Estão errados, por isso criei estas pedras de memória. Vocês que farão parte da nova geração devem entender a realidade. Xuan Zhen-jun foi um deus que nos protegeu por séculos no outro mundo e aquela batalha foi o momento em que nosso povo realmente passou a ser visto com olhos respeitosos.</p><p>— Ninglin... — murmurou Mu Qing a olhando.</p><p>— Agora você sabe. — disse ela se virando para ele. — Este é nosso lar, um lar seguro. Mais de nós chegarão aos poucos, você deve ajudar a recebê-los. Deixarei agora que seus irmãos te contem os detalhes e, talvez, nos vejamos em algum momento.</p><p>A mulher começou a caminhar para a cidade e Mu Qing piscou sem entender, ainda com muitas perguntas sem respostas. Mas ela aos poucos se dissolveu em pétalas laranjas de brasa, sendo levada pelo ar e girando na brisa. Mu Qing olhou ao redor e viu tudo se desfazer aos poucos em névoa também.</p><p>Ele fechou os olhos.</p><p>O cheiro de Feng Xin foi a primeira coisa que sentiu quando despertou.</p><p>Mu Qing piscou e encarou as costas de seu amante, puxando a mão que mantinha apertando a pedra embaixo de seu travesseiro. O sol já aparecia por entre as persianas, mas ele não se sentia com forças de se levantar, então apenas se encolheu fechando os olhos e tentando organizar as informações que possuía sentindo a cabeça doer.</p><p>Não esperava aquela reviravolta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. O passado: parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu Qing murmura uma canção antiga e Feng Xin se lembra do passado e se arrepende de alguns atos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Nome alternativo do cap: Quando eu pensei no mu qing cantando não era assim....]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feng Xin estava preocupado. Seus três dias com Mu Qing estavam chegando ao final e, mesmo que de fato estivessem aproveitando as oportunidades, ele sentia que no resto do tempo o outro estava distante.</p><p>Por razão de tudo que aconteceu na tarde do dia anterior, ele não esperava muito de Mu Qing para o festival, sequer achou que ele se animaria para ir. Surpreendentemente, ele havia não só se animado, mas vestido todos comos se fossem mestres de um grande palácio. Naquele ponto Feng Xin pensou eu nunca o havia visto mais radiante na vida e que tudo estava bem. E de fato ficou por toda a noite.</p><p>Haviam se divertido em família. Haviam fugido para terem seu momento juntos, como amantes, enquanto os Mo assistiram um teatro infantil. Viram os fogos todos juntos e a madrugada havia se estendido para Feng Xin e Mu Qing em sua despedida momentânea a intimidade, começando o processo de recuperação de Mu Qing antes de retornarem a seita ZhenSi.</p><p>Mas desde que Mu Qing havia acordado naquele manhã, parecia estar distante.</p><p>Seus passos eram lentos, suas respostas monossilábicas e, mesmo quando Feng Xin tentava o provocar ou segurar, sentia que interagia com uma casca vazia. Mesmo Guang havia se incomodado com aquilo e ficou atrás do homem por todo o dia, se recusando a sair de perto de Mu Qing e querendo constantemente colo.</p><p>E agora havia aquela canção.</p><p>Feng Xin podia adivinhar que se tratava da canção do dia anterior que os nortenhos cantaram apenas para Mu Qing, porém, quando o ouviu murmurando a melodia durante o dia, pensou que era familiar, apenas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.</p><p>Mas agora, sentado atrás da porta de papel e ouvindo a música enquanto Mu Qing ninava Guang, ele sentia o coração dor por saber sobre o que se tratava aquela sensação de familiaridade. O deus soltou um suspiro puxando os joelhos para abraçar as pernas e fechou os olhos para ouvir a voz suave de Mu Qing.</p><p>"Dentro da floresta, apenas a neve chega.</p><p>O calor de seus olhos claros vão iluminar a lua.</p><p>Me diga, minha criança, quando irá despertar?</p><p>O tempo chega e nós vamos correr esta noite."</p><p>"Ah, venha comigo para longe deste mundo cruel.</p><p>Vamos ao lago congelado quebrar seu reflexo.</p><p>É lindo quando o inverno chega e a luz toma o céu.</p><p>Não precisamos de fogo, estamos juntos aqui."</p><p>" Somos parte deste lugar.</p><p>Você ouve o som da neve caindo?</p><p>São nossos ancestrais nos chamando...</p><p>Feche seus olhos agora, estamos partindo."</p><p>"Venha para a floresta correr com os lobos.</p><p>Ouça o oceano bater nas pedras e me diga o que ele diz.</p><p>Sinta o vento em seus cabelos e o deixe soprar suas lágrimas</p><p>Os espíritos nos protegerão e a benção da lua é a prova disso."</p><p>"Ah, venha comigo para longe deste mundo cruel.</p><p>Vamos ao lago congelado quebrar seu reflexo.</p><p>É lindo quando o inverno chega e a luz toma o céu.</p><p>Não precisamos de fogo, estamos juntos aqui."</p><p>Quando a canção terminou, Feng Xin abriu os olhos lentamente encarando o corredor sem realmente ver        <br/>Quando a canção terminou, Feng Xin abriu os olhos lentamente encarando o corredor sem realmente ver. Aquela canção era bonita. Claramente era sobre a cultura e a forma como vive um povo. Mas ele não conseguia pensar naquilo. Sua mente estava preenchida por todas as vezes que havia ouvido Mu Qing cantando aquilo no decorrer da vida e em como — sabendo agora que era de seu povo e que era algo que sua mãe o havia instruído a cantar quando se sentisse sozinho ou com medo — se sentia inútil diante do peso de algumas coisas que nunca havia prestado atenção devida.</p><p>A conversa sobre colocar Mu Qing em segundo plano aprecia também pesar seus ombros agora, mais que quando aconteceu e ele percebeu de fato ter o tratado daquele jeito.</p><p>Porque, se resgatasse em sua mente, era bastante óbvio que Mu Qing sempre chamou por alguém e Feng Xin nunca o havia escutado, mesmo com ele ao seu lado. O homem afundou o rosto nos joelhos sentindo a garganta apertada. Ouvindo Mu Qing começar de novo a canção.</p><p>A lembrança mais antiga que possuía daquela melodia era de pouco depois de Xie Lian acolher Mu Qing como seu ajudante. Todas as noites Feng Xin o ouvia cantar aquilo por dividirem o quarto menor no pavilhão do príncipe. Ele nunca havia reclamado porque de alguma forma o fazia dormir bem tendo alguém cantando tão suavemente perto, mas pensando naquele momento... o quão assustado Mu Qing estava naquela época?</p><p>Em um lugar diferente, servindo um estranho, tentando se cultivar a força para poder dar uma vida melhor a sua mãe... quase todas as noites ele havia cantado aquilo nos primeiros meses, voltando ao antigo costume quando o festival aconteceu e Xie Lian perdeu seu brinco de pérola vermelha e Mu Qing se sentiu ser apontado como ladrão.</p><p>Ele estava assustado... chamando por ajuda... e Feng Xin era quem o havia mais acusado.</p><p>Mas eram crianças...</p><p>Seria mais fácil pensar assim.</p><p>Mas aquela música voltou diversas vezes e o mais doloroso era lembrar da época que estiveram juntos no palácio de Xie Lian em um passado muito conturbado. Ele por vezes, quando dormia mais que Mu Qing, acordava o ouvindo cantar aquilo. Sabendo agora que ele nutria sentimentos por ele desde aquele tempo, seu peito se preenchia de culpa. Seja por solidão ou medo, Mu Qing sentia alguma dessas coisas quando estavam juntos e aquilo era doloroso de pensar.</p><p>O quão inútil e cego ele havia sido por toda sua vida?</p><p>Mu Qing parou de cantar novamente e Feng Xin piscou sentindo os olhos marejados.</p><p>Quando lutaram juntos na guerra de Xian Le, Mu Qing havia cantado aquilo toda vez que planejava os próximos movimentos e Xie Lian teimava em dar um passo sequer para trás, murmurando como se fosse um mantra ao enviar mensagens políticas aos nobres pedindo auxílio para financiar aquela luta perdida, sabendo ser em vão.</p><p>Ele o havia ouvido cantar aquilo novamente na casa que moravam quando Xie Lian caiu, por horas, noites seguidas. As vezes ele simplesmente desaparecia e Feng Xin o procurava a pedido de Danxia, o encontrando no bosque, encostado ou sentado perto de alguma árvore, abraçando o próprio corpo. Ele sempre parecia calmo naqueles momentos, mais como se estivesse tirando um tempo para relaxar, mas a sua voz era alta e chorosa ao cantar.</p><p>Ao pedir por socorro.</p><p>Ao ser ignorado e ser obrigado a voltar para aquela casa suja e pequena onde praticamente fazia tudo sozinho.</p><p>Feng Xin sentiu o corpo tremer e rangeu os dentes. Havia sido um tolo. Egoísta. Não conseguia não se culpar de alguma forma, mesmo que entendesse que não tinha como ele saber o significado da canção naquela época ou sobre os sentimentos de Mu Qing, uma vez que o outro nunca foi sincero com ele sobre nada daquilo, se mantendo em uma distância segura o tempo todo. Mas ele se sentia culpado. Até responsável por algumas vezes.</p><p>O homem ouviu o som de passos e esfregou as mãos nos olhos para os secar antes de se levantar lentamente, se apoiando na parede. Mu Qing abriu a porta devagar e com seus mesmos passos lentos e olhar vazio passou por ele e o olhou vagamente antes de seguir para o quarto de Wanli para entregar a menina que dormia em seus braços. Feng Xin o seguiu e, quando chegaram a porta do cômodo, viu a irmã de Wanli fazendo questão de pegar Guang os braços de Mu Qing enquanto Wanli se mantinha sentada na cama com um cenho preocupado para Mu Qing.</p><p>Rapidamente ela olhou para Feng Xin com uma questão nos olhos, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça sem saber o que poderia fazer ou o que havia acontecido. Wanli se levantou da cama.</p><p>— Meimei, você pode sair por um tempo? Preciso conversar com meu marido e Mu Qing. — disse ela acenando com a mão para que Feng Xin entrasse. Mu Qing modificou a expressão por segundos, mas Feng Xin colocou a mãos em suas costas, o empurrando levemente para dentro do cômodo.</p><p>— Li-Jie, porque eu devo sair? — birrou a menina e Wanli a lançou um olhar severo.</p><p>— Apenas obedeça. E não retorne até que eu chame. Nos prepare um chá e doces suaves. — disse a mulher empurrando a menina que continuava a birrar para fora. — Va! — comandou ela fechando a porta e Feng Xin ouviu a menina do outro lado resmungar um pouco mais antes de sair.</p><p>Feng Xin olhou uma última vez para Wanli antes de sentar Mu Qing em uma das camas.</p><p>— O que foi? Porque estão com estas expressões? — questionou Mu Qing olhando para a dupla e Feng Xin se sentou ao lado da mulher, que estava de frente a ele.</p><p>Cada um pegava uma das mãos de Mu Qing. Wanli acariciava os dedos pálidos, Feng Xin os entrelaçou.</p><p>— Nós que questionamos a sua expressão, Mu Qing... — disse Wanli em tom doce e receptivo. — Você tem estado distante o dia inteiro... o que houve?</p><p>— Nada... apenas estou distraido. — respondeu apatico e Wanli suspirou.</p><p>— Mu Qing, estamos preocupados com você. — disse Feng Xin esfregando o dedão em sua palma. — Por favor...</p><p>— Não é nada. — insistiu olhando nos olhos de Feng Xin.</p><p>— Mu Qing... — suspirou Feng Xin balançando a cabeça. — Você se moveu a noite inteira com pesadelos. Desde ontem você parece distante e hoje está praticamente fora de seu corpo, como se houvesse perdido sua alma. Eu apenas quero saber o que acontece...</p><p>— Mu Qing, você não está sozinho, lembra? — disse Wanli esfregando a palma da mão na sua. — Sua jie está aqui. Seu amante está aqui. Nos deixe ajudar, sim? — pediu ela e Feng Xin ergueu a mão que segurava, beijando os dedos.</p><p>Mu Qing os encarou por alguns segundos e um pouco de brilho apareceu em seus olhos, mas ele os abaixou, escondendo na franja. Feng Xin não conseguiu ficar parado mais e se levantou, pulando para cama onde ele estava e se sentando atrás, esticando cada perna de um lado do quadril de Mu Qing e o abraçou pela cintura, deixando o peso cair sobre ele e apoiando o queixo em sua nuca.</p><p>Wanli vendo aquilo riu pelo bico que Feng Xin fazia e se ajoelhou no chão, esticando a mão para tirar os cabelos de Mu Qing da frente dos olhos.</p><p>— Ei... — chamou tocando seu rosto e Mu Qing a olhou quase que tímido. — Você quer um pouco de afago antes de nos contar? — questionou ela e Mu Qing virou os olhos ao mover a cabeça levemente em afirmação. — Quer um doce? — questiono ela, ele acenou que sim novamente e ela se ergueu apenas para lhe beijar na testa, sorrindo doce e se levantou. — Feng Xin, apenas um afago! — alertou ela e Feng Xin que tinha a boca a centímetros do pescoço de Mu Qing parou.</p><p>— Eu sei! — chiou birrento e ela estreitou os olhos. — Eu sou seu marido, me respeita mulher!</p><p>— Você ouse tocar um tantinho assim fora da linha e eu vou proibir contato entre vocês!</p><p>— Você não pode fazer isso... — disse Feng Xin sem entender e ouviram Mu Qing soltar uma risada.</p><p>— Ela pode. — disse ele e Feng Xin fez um bico ao o apertar e o puxar para trás, o obrigando a apoiar as costas em seu peito.</p><p>— Vou trazer os doces. — disse ela saindo do quarto, fechado a porta com cuidado.</p><p>Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Feng Xin suspirou, apertou os braços uma vez e soltou. Mu Qing se aconchegou em seu peito e deixou que Feng Xin esfregado levemente a bochecha na sua com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.</p><p>— Se eu encontrasse o Feng Xin de antes de virmos para este mundo, ele se envergonharia de mim. — disse Feng Xin beijando Mu Qing no rosto e o homem riu.</p><p>— Porque?</p><p>— Porque ele teria começado uma briga por você estar estranho, gritando e falando muitas merdas. Enquanto isso eu estou aqui, abraçado a você e esperando que confie em mim para que me conte.</p><p>— Não é sobre confiar ou não. — disse Mu Qing erguendo a mão para o rosto de Feng Xin, o acariciando devagar. — Apenas lembrei de muitas coisas que já havia esquecido... coisas que não me sinto bem em lembrar. Não tem a ver com vocês, apenas estava revirando algumas coisas do passado.</p><p>— Contar para nós te deixa desconfortável? — questionou Feng Xin movendo a mão pela barriga de Mu Qing, a dedilhando sem motivo nenhum e Mu Qing virou o rosto para o beijar perto dos olhos.</p><p>— Vou contar. Talvez... parece que finalmente entendi o que está acontecendo aqui.</p><p>— Acontecendo aqui?</p><p>— Este mundo. — disse Mu Qing apertando os lábios. — Ou melhor, me disseram.</p><p>— Quem? Seu povo? — questionou Feng Xin e Mu Qing ergueu os ombros.</p><p>— Sim e não... acho que foi um acidente. Como aquela criança disse, não planejavam me encontrar. — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin apoiou o queixo em seu ombro olhando para frente.</p><p>— Parece que será uma longa explicação. — bufou e Mu Qing suspiro.</p><p>— Depende da perspectiva que você tomar.</p><p>Quando Wanli voltou para o quarto com os doces, Mu Qing já estava deitado na cama com Feng Xin sobre seu peito, brincando com sua roupa distraidamente. A mulher colocou a bandeja com o chá e os doces sobre um criado mudo e Feng Xin se sentou sobre as pernas de Mu Qing para servir os três.</p><p>Sentados propriamente depois, Mu Qing explicou a Wanli sobre o que aconteceu no dia anterior e contou que teve um sonho onde descobriu a verdadeira identidade de Zhu Xintong, sem revelar nada sobre a pedra que o induziu a ilusão. Os dois ouviram atentamente e, ao terminar sua narrativa, se sentiu muito mais exausto que quando havia de fato vivido tudo aquilo e revivido as memórias no sonho.</p><p>— Então... quem nos trouxe aqui foi uma garota chamada Ninglin? — questionou Feng Xin bebendo sua terceira xícara de chá.</p><p>— Sim. Ela também sequestrou os discípulos das seitas que estávamos investigando, eram todos descendentes dos povos do sudoeste. — explicou o homem. — Nos últimos tempos ela vem distribuído armadilhas por todo o meu território. Meu povo me elegeu também com seu deus protetor então é comum irem me cultuar, mesmo que uma geração distante. Aparentemente ela apenas deixa os portais nos meus templos a espera dos descendentes de nosso clã. É como uma marca que persegue o sangue. Quanto mais poderosa a pessoa mais rápido a marca reage e transporta a pessoa para este mundo.</p><p>— Por isso fomos transportados em alguns passos, somos deuses.</p><p>— Isso, faz sentido, mas porque Feng Xin também veio? — questionou Wanli confusa com as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo em uma pose comportada.</p><p>— Pouco antes ele me mordeu muito forte. Ninglin é apenas um fantasma sem muito conhecimento, ela fez reagir ao sangue, não importa a quantidade. Mesmo este feitiço, tinha muitas formas de evitá-lo, mas....</p><p>— Na época nós estávamos em um impasse. — disse Feng Xin se inclinando para beijar o ombro de Mu Qing. — A bem da verdade, pouco nos ligamos realmente para a missão quando caímos neste mundo.</p><p>— Muita coisa aconteceu desde que caímos aqui, desde medo da morte, a brigas nossas sobre o passado. Quando chegamos a seita ChangYao a missão já estava completamente esquecida. — disse Mu Qing em um suspiro. — Feng Xin era minha prioridade, quando ele despertou, bem... eu já possuía outras preocupações. — disse Mu Qing em um suspiro. — Sinceramente, se for realmente ela, Ninglin em si não passa de uma garota assustada com poder. É como uma mãe protetora de seus filhos, ela atacará quem quer que os fira. O mesmo não pode ser dito de seus subalternos. Eles com certeza estão se aproveitando de seu nome antigo para conseguir outras coisas.</p><p>— Como demônio da fazenda? — questionou Feng Xin e Mu Qing acenou que sim.</p><p>— É o que eu suspeito. Ele me conhecia, conhecia minha história, mas você o desintegrou quando teve seu desvio de qi. Aqueles bandidos que me sequestraram que diziam serem capangas de Zhu Xintong também. Eles sabem que ela deseja todos de seu povo, mas até que eles sejam entregues eles os drogam e abusam...</p><p>— Mu Qing, eles... — começou Wanli arregalando os olhos, mas Mu Qing negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— O máximo que aconteceu foi eu beijar Feng Xin. Depois ele mesmo os exterminou. — explicou Mu Qing e Feng Xin sorriu orgulhoso. — Não sorria, você foi inconsequente e idiota!</p><p>— Ele queria tocar você, eu faria tudo de novo! — chiou o homem e Mu Qing revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Em síntese, — continuou Mu Qing o ignorando. — eu apenas preciso falar com ela e pedir que retire suas armadilhas. Ou a forçar a isto. Depois... bem, estará encerrado.</p><p>O silêncio caiu sobre os três e Feng Xin se moveu desconfortável.</p><p>— Quando você pretende ir atrás dela? — questionou ele olhando para Mu Qing e o homem encolheu os ombros.</p><p>— Eu tenho um compromisso com Dasong a cumprir antes de partir. Se formos atrás delas, será uma jornada para o norte, apenas há neve e florestas naquela região pelo que estudei na seita ChangYao. Pretendo partir logo depois da caça noturna em ZhenSi.</p><p>— Planejamos partir. — disse Feng Xin segurando sua mão e Mu Qing acenou positivamente. — Então... já sabemos o fazer.</p><p>— Sim. Logo voltaremos aos nossos palácios e a nossa... — Mu Qing soltou um suspiro. — A nossa antiga vida.</p><p>— Não há volta a aquela antiga vida. — disse Feng Xin apertando seus dedos. — Estamos juntos agora, será totalmente diferente. — disse o homem com segurança, mas Mu Qing apenas conseguiu repuxar os lábios para cima por alguns segundos.</p><p>— Você sabe que é mais complexo que isso, Feng Xin. — disse ele passando a mão pelo rosto.</p><p>— Eu sei. Mas tudo dará certo. Eu juro a você, ficarei ao seu lado e vou provar isso todos os dias. — prometeu ele, mas Mu qing apenas olhou para Wanli.</p><p>— Eu estou com vocês, onde quer que estejam. — disse a mulher sorrindo e Mu Qing esticou a mão livre para pegar sua mão.</p><p>— Temos algum tempo ainda        <br/>— Temos algum tempo ainda... — disse ele sorrindo um pouco mais e Wanli retribuiu.</p><p>— Eu sei, me despedirei de minha família apropriadamente. — disse ela apertando seus dedos e Mu Qing abaixou as sobrancelhas. — Não faça esta expressão, eu pensei que nunca mais os veria, vocês me deram a oportunidade de dizer adeus e tirar suas preocupações.</p><p>— Mesmo que diga isso, é doloroso... nada é certo ainda. Tudo depende de como Ninglin reagirá a nós e no que consiste este feitiço que ela nos lançou. — Mu Qing se levantou soltando as mãos dos dois e pegou um doce. — Mas eu tenho uma boa expectativa sobre ela.</p><p>— Espero que esteja certo. — disse Feng Xin se inclinando para trás e fechando os olhos enquanto Wanli apertava os dedos ansiosa.</p><p>Mu Qing ignorou aquela tensão e colocou o doce na boca. A perspectiva do fim era menos animadora que ele havia pensado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. O passado: parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A despedida da familia Mo e as suspeitas do pai de Wanli sobre o relacionamento que a filha está.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[nome alternativo do cap: essa família é muito unidaaa, mas também muito ouriçada-]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A despedida era sempre dolorosa para Feng Xin. Não importa realmente o tempo que permanecia ou conhecia as pessoas, se ele possuísse o mínimo de simpatia era complicado os deixar. Mu Qing por outro lado aprecia muito mais tranquilo em dar as costas e por si mesmo começar a desenhar a matriz de encurtamento de distância na parede do armazém de tecidos da loja — mesmo que não possuísse poder para a ativar — apenas para acelerar o processo.</p><p>Feng Xin queria não julgar, mas estava totalmente julgando o sangue frio de seu amante.</p><p>Wanli já parecia ser mais como ele. A mulher estava abraçada a sua mãe e irmã, tentando negar as diversas comidas que elas lhe entregavam, mas não importava quantas vezes dissesse que não iriam direto para casa, Mo Linxi insistia que deveriam levar ao menos os bolinhos para a viagem, sem compreender que gastariam segundos para estarem em Lang Le.</p><p>— Feng Xin. — chamou Mo Hesu enquanto as mulheres discutiam sobre a comida. — Podemos ter uma palavra?</p><p>— Sim sogro. — respondeu se voltando para ele e o homem acenou com a cabeça para que o seguisse.</p><p>Os dois seguiram andando para dentro da casa, parando na sala de recepção e por alguns segundos Mo Hesu ficou de costas para Feng Xin. O deus ergueu uma sobrancelha esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas o homem ficou em silêncio um tempo, parecendo pensar bem no que diria e mudando o peso entre as pernas.</p><p>— Rapaz. — disse o homem por fim sem se virar. — Minha filha é uma mulher direita. Uma flor de lotus que foi muito cobiçada pelos homens de nossa cidade. Eu a mimei demais, deixei que escolhesse seu marido e aquele maldito Wu a levou para a fazenda apos o casamento, sem deixar que partisse para sequer ver seus pais. Mas minha filha é forte. Ela mandava cartas escondida com comerciantes. Eu a ensinei a bordar, costurar e um pouco de esgrima. Sua mãe a ensinou a cozinhar e os deuses a abençoaram com mãos de fada.</p><p>Feng Xin repuxou os lábios um pouco e soltou o ar pelo nariz.</p><p>Ele sabia bem de todas as qualidades de Wanli. Sua comida era maravilhosa e ela e Mu Qing pareciam competir de igual na costura — e Mu Qing vestia um príncipe extremamente chato com suas roupas! — Mas achou tocante aquele homem falar aquilo. Nunca pensou que um dia seria colocado contra a parede por um pai por estar se relacionando com sua filha. Jian Lan não possuía pais quando ficaram juntos. A mãe de Mu Qing sempre o tratou bem, mas eles não tinham uma relação daquela natureza na época, nem mesmo pensaram em ter ainda.</p><p>Ele tinha que admitir que era quase divertido. Isso porque aquele senhor de quarenta anos nunca poderia fazer qualquer coisa contra ele e, mesmo assim, estava ali com os ombros retos e emanando uma aura de autoridade.</p><p>De repente Feng Xin se sentiu um velho vendo uma criança tentando lhe dar sermão.</p><p>— Senhor Mo, eu sei tudo isso. Aa-Li é uma mulher incrível e eu tenho total consciência de meu privilégio. Agradeço ao senhor por ter abençoado nosso casamento, mesmo que ele tenha ocorrido quase que às escondidas em um momento complicado.</p><p>— Eu abençoei o casamento por A-Li dizer que está feliz. Eu nunca seria contra a felicidade de minha filha. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta e eu quero que você seja sincero comigo. — disse o homem finalmente se voltando para ele. — O nortenho é apenas um amigo da família?</p><p>Feng Xin piscou sem esperar por aquilo, tencionando os ombros por ser pego desprevenido e arregalando os olhos. Ele nunca foi bom em disfarçar coisas, de qualquer forma. Mo Hesu suspirou levando as mãos ao rosto.</p><p>— Com quem- Não, eu não quero saber a natureza. Não diga nada. — disse ele agora apertando a ponta do nariz. — Esse tipo de relação... eu realmente não quero saber.</p><p>— Senhor, você está entendendo algo provavelmente errado... — tentou Feng Xin erguendo as mãos, mas o homem lhe lançou um olhar cortante entre os dedos que o fez recuar.</p><p>— Errado? Garoto eu vivi quase meio século! Sou comerciante há muitos anos! Acha que eu não sei ler as pessoas? Que eu não sei identificar amantes com um olhar? — questionou ele abaixando a mão e se aprumando. — Eu vejo a forma como você e Wanli olham para o nortenho. Eu vejo como ele olha para vocês!</p><p>— Isso... — murmurou Feng Xin, mas diante do olhar do homem apenas soltou o ar desistindo.</p><p>— Que sem vergonha!</p><p>— Nós amamos Wanli! — tentou Feng Xin erguendo a cabeça e o homem o fulminou com o olhar. — Estou falando sério...</p><p>— Você sabe o motivo de eu não ter mandado vocês dois embora assim que percebi? — questionou o homem colocando as mãos nas costas e Feng Xin negou com a cabeça. — Vocês são Daozhangs. Cultivadores. E eu fui fazer minha própria investigação também. As notícias correm. Ansião Mu é conhecido, mesmo em nossa pequena cidade. Um nortenho que conseguiu domar o selvagem Chang Dasong e o fazer se tornar um lótus branco puro, respeitoso e poderoso em questão de meses.</p><p>— Selvagem Chang DaSong? — questionou Feng Xin com ar de riso. — A-song é uma criança tão doce e fofa, como pode alguém o chamar de selvagem?</p><p>— Feng Xin, você esteve também em coma por meses. — disse o senhor e Feng Xin piscou surpreso. — Sim, eu sei muito. Sei onde conseguir informações. Mas mais importante, você não deve ter conhecido aquele selvagem antes de despertar. Acho que é compreensível que pense que ele é uma criança pura depois de ancião Mu o ter domado.</p><p>— O que quer dizer? — questionou Feng Xin piscando com curiosidade e o homem soltou o ar.</p><p>— Você já ouviu dos mares de sangue da seita ChangYao? — disse o homem erguendo uma sobrancelha e Feng Xin levou a mão ao queixo pensando.</p><p>— Acho que sim, muito tempo atras. Um velho chamado Dong me disse que um amigo dele havia contratado os ChangYao para se livrarem de um monstro, mas eles deixaram uma bagunça para trás. Muito sangue.</p><p>— Exato. Até alguns meses atrás esse era o jeito que Chang DaSong lidava com as coisas. Ele era selvagem, brandia o sabre como um demônio sobre as feras. Seu cultivo era baixo, mas ele ainda conseguia lutar apenas com sua habilidade com a lâmina, deixando as magias para seus xiongs.</p><p>— Ah, acho que Mu Qing comentou algo sobre ele ser bom com o sabre também... e sobre ele ser péssimo discípulo...</p><p>— Feng xin, Chang DaSong possuiu mais professores que eu possuo de idade. — disse o homem com seriedade. — Aquele jovem mestre era um ser extremamente difícil. Anciões de todo o mundo do cultivo tentaram o ensinar, mas desistiram em semanas! Eu não consigo entender como Mu Qing possa tê-lo transformado em uma fera sanguinária em um lotus respeitável em seu pleno desabrochar no caminho do Dao.</p><p>— Se quer minha opinião, Mu Qing o espancou sem piedade em lutas sem qualquer nivelamento de poder e força, usando até mesmo magias, que conquistou seu respeito eterno ao mostrar que é muito mais poderoso. — disse sincero e o homem piscou franzindo o cenho confuso. — Veja... — disse ele rindo. — Pode ser difícil você imaginar isso o vendo andar por ai com o cabelo bagunçado e brincando com A-Guang. Mas aquele que você chama de nortenho é um ancião de oitocentos anos impaciente, pedante, mesquinho e que não aceitaria pirraça de um jovem mestre mimado. A lealdade de Chang DaSong para seu shizun chega a ser cega! Ele quer poder um dia ser tão poderoso quanto ele, lutar de igual, mas isso não vai acontecer tão cedo. São necessários mais pelo menos quinze anos de cultivo para aquela criança conseguir sequer desarmar Mu Qing, e isso não quer dizer que o vencerá em uma luta.</p><p>— E você pode? — questionou o homem erguendo uma sobrancelha com os olhos brilhando e Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Depende do dia. As vezes sim, às vezes ele me espanca. No geral temos uma força similar e cultivo equivalente. — explicou. — Mas o que isso tem a ver com Wanli?</p><p>— O que tem a ver? — questionou o homem o olhando como se fosse um idiota e Feng Xin franziu o cenho. — Minha filha não é uma cultivadora. É filha de um comerciante rico de uma cidade pequena. Mesmo que seja estranha essa relação que ela possui com vocês, ainda são homens poderosos, de renome. — disse ele erguendo um queixo e depois relaxou a postura. — E eu vi como a tratam. Mesmo sendo uma mulher, vocês respeitam o que ela diz, a tratam como igual. Eu tenho olhos e vejo que a amam. Sei que será tratada com respeito e mimada como deve ser, como eu sempre quis que fosse. E minha neta... A-Guang, certamente seguirá o caminho para o cultivo.</p><p>— Mu Qing já está planejando os treinos. — riu Feng Xin colocando as mãos na cintura. — Ela será uma cultivadora. E se não conseguir cultivar, será uma guerreira. Se ela não quiser seguir o caminho da guerra, podemos abrir uma loja para ela, o que ela quiser. Mas se um dia quiser se casar, será fácil a ela se tornar uma princesa pela influência que Mu Qing possui no mundo do cultivo e a beleza que herdou de Wanli. Eu mesmo construirei a minha reputação após a caça noturna de ZhenSi. Você ouvirá muito de nós ainda, sogro.</p><p>— Tenho certeza. — disse o homem sorrindo. — Espero que coisas boas.</p><p>— Faremos o possível. — disse Feng Xin sorrindo e o homem o olhou com seriedade.</p><p>— As proteja, Feng Xin. — pediu ele e o deus ajeitou a postura. — Sei que o caminho do Dao é perigoso e posições altas trazem também inimigos. E se Mu Qing for como você diz, não faltarão aqueles que o queiram mal. Não sei se você sabe, mas os nortenhos-</p><p>— Eu sei. — disse ele sério. — Mu Qing vem sentindo isso na pele desde que chegamos a estas terras. — chiou fazendo uma careta. — Eu não entendo o que há de tão diferente nele para tantos olharem atravessado. Somos pessoas.</p><p>— Ele é nortenho. — disse o homem em um suspiro. — Eles não se misturam desde os tempos mais remotos e antigos. Mas há alguns meses eles tem aparecido nas cidades. As pessoas ficam assustadas, não sabem nada deles e o medo é a primeira reação. E dele surgem histórias.</p><p>— Não parece ser apenas medo. — alfinetou Feng Xin e o homem o olhou.</p><p>— Imagino que você deve ter notado outras coisas também pela relação que possuem. Eu realmente vou fechar meus olhos para isso. Mas está certo. Não há apenas medo. Nortenhos fazem parte de nossos mitos mais antigos, príncipes e princesas de cabelos claros, vivendo em florestas mágicas e diretamente em contato com deuses e elementais. Alguns acreditam que possuem o sangue de fadas, outros que são descendentes da deusa da lua. Mas é inegável que a beleza exótica chama a atenção.</p><p>— Não há nada exotico. — disse Feng Xin. — Se pintarem os cabelos de preto seriam como qualquer um.</p><p>— Acha mesmo que seria tão simples?</p><p>— De onde venho é assim. — disse ele erguendo o queixo. — São apenas mais um povo. Como muitos outros.</p><p>— Bem... espero que o que acontece hoje um dia passe e se torne como é na cidade de onde você vem. — disse o homem soltando o ar. — Penso que essa reação é principalmente por ser algo novo.</p><p>— Talvez. — disse Feng Xin irritado com o assunto. — Mas se teme por alguém usar Wanli para nos atingir, atingir Mu Qing por um preconceito ou algo assim, ele pode lidar com qualquer coisa. E se ele não puder, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado para assegurar que ele consiga o que quer que seja. E nós nunca deixariamos nada acontecer com Wanli e A-Guang.</p><p>— Eu acredito em você. — disse o homem. — Mas eu admito que eu era uma dessas pessoas preconceituosas com nortenhos. Wanli sempre se encantou com as histórias de fantasia, queria se casar com um... quem diria que um dia de fato... — o homem suspirou. — Eu mudei minha mente. Espero não ter transparecido para ansião Mu meus receios sobre ele baseado apenas em coisas que ouvi.</p><p>— Senhor Mo foi um excelente anfitrião, não há reclamações.</p><p>— Você o diz, mas não tenho coragem que perguntar a ansião Mu se concorda.</p><p>— Acredite em mim, se ele se incomodasse teria feito alguma coisa. — assegurou Feng Xin cruzando os braços. — Mas fico feliz em saber que você mudou sua mente.</p><p>— Felizmente temos sempre a oportunidade de mudar nossas concepções. — disse ele acenando com a cabeça. — Farei questão de fazer algo se vir ou ouvir algo a respeito dos nortenhos, agora que possuo um filho que o é. — Feng Xin abriu e fechou a boca e engoliu quando Mo Hesu o olhou com ternura. — Por favor, diga a Mu Qing que eu o dou minha benção também, mas não possuo cara por agora de o encarar diante de minha postura equivocada. Mas da próxima vez que virem nos visitar, farei questão de dizer a ele.</p><p>— Eu... — começou Feng Xin, mas parou, mastigando as palavras e empurrando o pensamento que provavelmente não voltariam mais a aquela casa para o fundo da mente. — Direi a ele. — afirmou erguendo os braços em arco. — E agradeço por nos abençoar, sogro.</p><p>— Não por isso. Desejo apenas a felicidade de minha filha. E se ela está feliz com dois homens que concordam com isso, eu não posso dizer nada. Apenas... não a desonrem ou exponham.</p><p>— Não se preocupe. — disse ele se erguendo e abaixando os braços. — Elas ficarão seguras e bem. Terão o melhor todos os dias.</p><p>— Eu espero que sim. — disse o homem e por fim suspirou. — Agora vá, ansião Mu parece ansioso.</p><p>— Não é? — questionou Feng Xin bufando. — Isso é uma pequena amostra de como ele é diariamente!</p><p>Mo Hesu apenas guardou as mãos nas mangas e passou por Feng Xin em direção à loja.</p><p>— Por favor, não me exponha tanto ao fato dessa relação de três pessoas. Eu já estou velho e está difícil aceitar.</p><p>— Cedo demais para piadas e comentários espirituosos, tudo bem. — disse Feng Xin encolhendo os ombros e o homem acenou com a cabeça continuando seu caminho.</p><p>Na loja, Mu Qing tinha a expressão azeda enquanto discutia com a irmã de Wanli para lhe entregar Guang e poderem partirem, parecendo totalmente alheio ao choro da menina e se focando apenas na bebe, que esticava os braços para ele chorando. Feng Xin soltou o ar exausto antes mesmo de entrar realmente no ambiente e Mu Hesu pigarreou.</p><p>— Já estão prontos? Fei-er, entregue A-Guang ao homem. — disse o patriarca da família e a menina teimou mais um pouco, abraçando Guang e dando passos para trás.</p><p>Wanli apenas assistia com a mão sobre a boca, fingindo disfarçar o riso de diversão, mas não realmente, adorando ver Mu Qing se irritar sem poder realmente fazer alguma coisa contra uma criança de doze anos com um bebe nos braços. Feng Xin caminhou até ela e colocou a mão em suas costas ao se inclinar para falar em sua orelha.</p><p>— Duas moedas que ele vai arrancar a jovem senhorita dos braços de A-Fei. — sussurou o homem e Wanli lhe olhou pelo canto dos olhos.</p><p>— Cinco que ele vai gritar irritado e bater os pés e mandar você resolver. — jogou ela e eles trocaram um olhar fechando a aposta.</p><p>— ARG! PORQUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE SER TÃO PARECIDA COM WANLI? — questionou Mu Qing levando as mãos as mechas soltas do cabelo e as puxando para baixo ao chiar de frustração e bater os pés no chão. — Dane-se! — disse ele por fim, segurando a menina pelo braço e tomando guang dela, antes que ela pensasse em se defender, abraçando o bebê ao andar emburrado até um canto e olhar para Mo Fei como se fosse uma inimiga jurada.</p><p>— Empate. — suspirou Feng Xin encolhendo os ombros e Wanli bufou.</p><p>— Mu Qing! — chamou a mulher e o homem a encarou com olhos estreitos esperando uma crítica sobre a forma que tratou sua irmã. — Você não pode fazer as duas coisas, ou você grita ou toma atitude!</p><p>— O que? — questionou ele confuso e Feng Xin riu. — Porque esta rindo, imbecil? — disse franzindo o cenho e então soltou um rosnado. — Estão apostando sobre mim de novo?!</p><p>— É divertido! — disse Feng Xin despistadamente se escondendo atrás de Wanli quando Mu Qing o fulminou com o olhar.</p><p>— Vocês tem cinco anos?</p><p>— Quem acabou de gritar com uma criança de doze foi você. — disse a mulher dando de ombros e correu para trás de Feng Xin quando Mu Qing deu um passo em sua direção, sem conseguir conter a risada. — Bate nele! Ele aguenta melhor!</p><p>— A-Li! — chiou Feng Xin tentando a pegar em suas costas, mas ela desviou de suas mãos. — Ele nunca encostaria em você, mas nada o impede de me atravessar com o sabre!</p><p>— Aí já não é um problema meu.</p><p>— Quer ficar viúva?</p><p>— Vocês podem guardar a ceninha para quando voltarmos para casa? — interrompeu Mu Qing revirando os olhos e ajeitando Guang em seus braços. — Se me fazerem passar vergonha em LangLe eu vou fazer os dois-... — Mu Qing se interrompeu e olhou para a família Mo que os encarava perdidos e suspirou. — Não me envergonhem, Fengs.</p><p>— Está nos chamando de "Fengs" agora? — questionou Wanli inclinando a cabeça para o olhar por trás de Feng Xin, segurando o marido pelos braços.</p><p>— E não é como se você precisasse de nós para se envergonhar. Você mesmo pode fazer isso. — completou Feng Xin erguendo os ombros.</p><p>— Ou o jovem mestre definitivamente o fará. — pontuou Wanli lançando um olhar para Feng Xin que acenou positivamente.</p><p>Mu Qing apenas os encarou e piscou algumas vezes. Com um suspiro o homem fez uma reverência a família da melhor forma que podia com Guang nos braços, deu meia volta e rumou para a porta.</p><p>— A-Guang, diga adeus a seus pais. — disse Mu Qing dando tapinhas na cabeça da menina, que olhou para a dupla atrás e ergueu a mão gordinha, a balançando.</p><p>— Ad- adeus...? — tentou a menina e Mu Qing parou de andar de imediato.</p><p>— Ela disse uma palavra nova! — comemorou Feng Xin praticamente pulando, empurrando Wanli com o movimento brusco e se voltando rápido para a segurar para que não caísse. — Desculpa.</p><p>— Minha bebê! — chamou a mulher empurrando Feng Xin que permaneceu na mesma posição, com os braços vazios, quando a mulher correu até Mu Qing, que moveu Guang para Wanli segurar suas mãozinhas. — Diga agora mamãe!</p><p>— E eu fui trocado de novo. — disse Feng Xin se endireitando e assistindo as mulheres Mo correrem para a criança também e sorrindo ao ver Mu Qing lançar um olhar mortal para Mo Fei, que o retribuiu na mesma intensidade.</p><p>— Deuses. — murmurou Mo Hesu e Feng Xin o olhou. — Por favor, não quero ser descortês, mas vão embora. Meus olhos não conseguem ignorar tanto.</p><p>— Estamos indo, sogro. — riu Feng Xin e recebeu um olhar cortante do homem. — A-Li! Mu Qing, vamos.</p><p>— Quem te elegeu o líder? — questionou Mu Qing erguendo uma sobrancelha e Feng Xin sorriu como um patife e apontou para o próprio pescoço, batendo duas vezes. Mu Qing pareceu confuso por alguns instantes e então virou o rosto com as orelhas rosa. — Sujo.</p><p>— Bastante. — disse Feng Xin colocando as mãos no quadril. — Mas falo sério, Chang DaSong precisa aprender algumas técnicas e temos sete dias para a caçada. Você não quer perder mais tempo.</p><p>— E odeio quando ele tem razão. — murmurou Wanli emburrada e Mu Qing suspirou acenando com a cabeça.</p><p>— Jiu Mu, adeus. — disse a Guang batendo no rosto de Mu Qing até que ele a olhasse e movendo a mão em um aceno.</p><p>— Sim, A-Guang, estamos indo. — disse ele beijando sua mão e a menina riu deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, olhando sorridente para Feng Xin que ergueu o polegar para ela, antes de se voltar para Mo Hesu.</p><p>— Agradeço pela estadia, sogro. — disse o homem erguendo os braços em um cumprimento e o homem retribuiu.</p><p>— Esta casa pertence a vocês também, sintam liberdade de vir quando desejarem.</p><p>— Agradecemos. — Disse Feng Xin se voltando para a Mo LingXi e Mo Fei, as cumprimentando também. — Vamos. — disse olhando para Mu Qing e Wanli, seguindo a frente para a matriz de encurtamento de distância e inspecionando as inscrições. — Mu Qing, você errou aqui!</p><p>— Errei merda nenhuma, eu apenas simplifiquei! Você gosta de colocar os símbolos separados e demora uma vida toda vez! — resmungou o homem entrando no armazem junto da família Mo.</p><p>— Eu gosto de fazer direito! — disse Feng Xin bufando.</p><p>— Vai funcionar? - questionou Mu Qing erguendo uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Vai, mas-</p><p>— Então fim de história. — cortou o deus e Feng Xin o fulminou com o olhar, mas ele deu as costas. — Obrigado novamente pela estadia. — disse em tom cortês e Mo Fei começou a rir.</p><p>— Já vamos, mãe, pai, meimei... nos vemos em breve. — disse Wanli os abraçando e Feng Xin bateu a mão na parede irritado e murmurando sobre as inscrições.</p><p>— Diga na minha cara ao invés de murmurar. — disse Mu Qing sem olhar para trás com uma veia pulsando em sua testa.</p><p>— Ah, cala a boca vocês dois! — chiou Wanli lançando um olhar cortante para a dupla que encolheu os ombros. — Está feito, vai funcionar. Até eu sei dizer olhando.</p><p>— Mas A-Li... — choramingou Feng Xin afastando a mão da matriz ao a ativar. — Assim sequer tem graça! É apenas... uma porta! — disse Feng Xin apontando com desgosto para o desenho perfeitamente retangular. — A graça da matriz é o brilhos dos símbolos ao redor.</p><p>— Mas é ineficiente! — chiou Mu Qing revirando os olhos. — Demora mais e depois para limpar é pior! Desse jeito eu inclui um feitiço que vai apagar a matriz para a senhora Mo não ter de o fazer.</p><p>— Ah, isso explica a sensação estranha que eu tive. — ponderou Feng Xin colocando a mão no queixo e Mu Qing revirou os olhos soltando um bufo para cima.</p><p>— Certo, chega. — disse Wanli segurando o braço de Mu Qing e o guiando para o retângulo brilhante. — Me desculpe por isso, já vamos.</p><p>— Se cuide, minha filha... — pediu a senhora Mo sorrindo terna e Wanli se apertou mais em Mu Qing.</p><p>— Eu vou. — disse sorrindo e Mu Qing passou o braço por seus ombros a guiando para dentro do portal.</p><p>Feng Xin esperou os dois passarem e fez mais uma reverência, entrando na luz e a fazendo desaparecer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. ZhenSi: parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finalmente na seita ZhenSi, Feng Xin treina Chang Dasong e Mu Qing se vê muito requisitado pelo mestre de seita.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Nome alternativo:  namoradinhos que namoram.]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O som de golpes de sabre no ar preenchiam o pátio da seita ZhenSi normalmente, mas naquele dia em particular havia ainda mais pessoas treinando. Diversos discípulos que competiriam na caçada noturna estavam melhorando ao máximo suas habilidades para representar suas seitas e clãs, Mas alguns estavam de fato apenas se mostrando, tentando intimidar os outros com uma amostra de suas habilidades.</p><p>Mu Qing andava por eles com as mãos nas costas, revirando claramente os olhos para os que ele percebia estarem apenas se exibindo, estalando a língua em especial para aqueles que pareciam pavões perto de alguma irmã de cultivo.</p><p>Seu objetivo quando saiu do quarto naquela manhã era treinar um pouco, havia dormido mal pela terceira noite seguida por estar sozinho na cama, depois de meses a dividindo com Feng Xin, estranhando o novo espaço. Seu mau humor naquele dia então era muito grande e aquele lugar estava tão abarrotado de jovens, que ele não queria se misturar. Todas as vezes que havia treinado em ChangYao havia conseguido uma plateia, não estava com vontade de ser entretenimento naquele dia.</p><p>— De novo. — comandou a voz de Feng Xin distante e Mu Qing ergueu o olhar para um dos cantos no final do pátio, perto das árvores, vendo o homem circular Chang Dasong com as mãos cruzadas nas costas. — Se concentre mais.</p><p>— Sim, sênior Feng! — disse o rapaz obedientemente, acertando o ar com a lâmina em movimentos precisos e fluidos.</p><p>Mu Qing os observou por alguns segundos e deu um passo para se aproximar, mas parou olhando para Feng Xin. O homem tinha a postura ereta, a expressão séria e concentrada, vez ou outra soltando o ar e corrigindo Chang Dasong, usando um arco fino de treino, para o fazer erguer a mão ou o rosto, às vezes tocando sua barriga e costas para melhorar a postura. Mu Qing se moveu para uma lateral, para a sombra de uma árvore, e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, mordendo a parte interna da boca.</p><p>Era um dia quente e, como esperado, Feng Xin estava com as vestes abertas no peito — sem sequer usar alguma camisa por baixo do robe —, com os cabelos amarrados apenas nas pontas, revelando seu real comprimento e que balançava a mais leve brisa. Mu Qing sentiu os lábios repuxarem e sequer tentou se deter, sorrindo em apreciação pela vista.</p><p> Mu Qing sentiu os lábios repuxarem e sequer tentou se deter, sorrindo em apreciação pela vista        <br/>Feng Xin por outro lado estava alheio, concentrado em Chang Dasong.</p><p>Com um suspiro, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, tirando algumas mechas da frente dos olhos, sem paciência para elas e irritado por não ter conseguido prender o cabelo direito naquele dia. Havia se virado a noite inteira e acordou cedo, quando havia tentado se arrumar para ensinar Chang Dasong, apenas se viu frustrado sem conseguir ânimo para colocar coisas muito elaboradas por estar muito calor. Normalmente Mu Qing o ajudaria e escolheria algo para ele, sabendo que tecido ia ser melhor para ele não suar. Mas em quartos diferentes, em alas do palácio diferentes, ele não havia sequer visto o outro naquele dia e apenas o vislumbrava de longe desde que haviam voltado, andando com o líder de seita Zhen pelo jardim, com uma expressão limpa como uma estátua de jade.</p><p>Ele queria dizer que não estava com ciúmes, mas estava!</p><p>Nunca pensou que seria do tipo ciumento, mas estar realmente com Mu Qing estava o mostrando um lado seu possessivo que ele sequer sabia possuir. Ele meio que culpava Mu Qing por aquilo, se ele não fosse tão bonito e se não o tivesse virado as costas tantas vezes, talvez ele não estivesse maltratando seu amado discípulo em vingança. Mas ele estava, e Chang Dasong a cada segundo se arrependia mais por ter ficado animado com aquele treino com seu sênior.</p><p>— Você está ao menos tentando? — questionou Feng Xin rispido, franzindo o cenho.</p><p>— Senior feng, estamos nisso o dia todo! Estou cansado... Shizun me deixa descansar por dez minutos a cada duas horas, e você está me mantendo aqui por umas quatro sem descanso! Estou com fome também! — birrou o garoto e Feng Xin cruzou os braços no peito.</p><p>— Você quer envergonhar Mu Qing? — questionou ele sério e Chang Dasong encolheu os ombros.</p><p>— Nunca!</p><p>— Então concentra a porra da energia espiritual na lamina! — disse Feng Xin batendo a vara no metal do sabre. — Eu já disse a você, não tente ser como Mu Qing. Sua afinidade é com a terra! A dele é vento!</p><p>— Mas eu não sei o que isso quer dizer! — choramingou o garoto abaixando o sabre. — Eu apenas tento imitar o que eu vejo! Shizun é o melhor! Como o jeito dele pode ser errado?</p><p>— Não é errado, mas incompatível para a maioria. — explicou Feng Xin bufando. — Ele tem velocidade e força pela afinidade com o vento. Então ele será rápido e potente. Um golpe dele e ele definitivamente vai atingir o alvo e causar estrago.</p><p>— Shizun é incrível... — suspirou Chang Dasong e Feng Xin forçou um sorriso amarelo forçando a vara para baixo, empurrando a lâmina do rapaz e o fazendo se inclinar para tentar a manter erguida, mas claramente estava se esforçando.</p><p>— Ele é. Mas isso não importa. Você deve encontrar seu método. Sua forma. Pessoas com afinidade com a terra são mais estáveis e resistentes. Seu sabre não será do tipo rápido ou afiado, não adianta tentar! — disse Feng Xin retirando a vara e Chang Dasong cambaleou para trás, erguendo o sabre, fazendo um arco desengonçado, sem esperar que o peso saísse.</p><p>— Se eu não serei rápido ou afiado, de que droga adianta ter um sabre? — questionou o garoto emburrado, embainhando o sabre e se jogando sentado no chão abraçado a lâmina.</p><p>— Serio, é assim que você age com Mu Qing? — questionou Feng Xin apertando a ponta do nariz e Chang Dasong o olhou pelo canto do olho.</p><p>— Shizun me deixa descansar e é muito mais paciente que você!</p><p>— Você é mimado! — chiou Feng Xin de volta e Chang Dasong virou o rosto com um bico. — Certo, desculpa. — pediu Feng Xin respirando fundo e soltando o ar. — Dormi mal essa noite e estou estressado.</p><p>— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — questionou o rapaz o olhando, mas ainda com um bico nos lábios.</p><p>— Não estou acostumado a dormir sozinho e este calor está me deixando desconfortável.</p><p>— Sênior Feng de fato ama sua esposa... — comentou o rapaz sorrindo e então olhou para o céu azul sem nuvens. — Mas eu concordo com o calor. O território de ZhenSi é bem mais quente que o de ChangYao, estamos muito para o sul, aqui sequer neva no inverno.</p><p>— Serio? Porra... — murmurou Feng Xin passando a mão pelo rosto. — Que inferno.</p><p>— Você não gosta de calor?</p><p>— Não gosto de extremos. — chiou ele se sentando no chão também. — Queria ser como Mu Qing, faça frio ou calor ele parece que nem sente! — bufou o homem e lançou um olhar de aviso para Chang Dasong, que soltou um suspiro e estava prestes a falar de novo. — Contenha seu amor por Mu Qing um pouco, por favor.</p><p>— Desculpe. — disse o rapaz encolhendo os ombros. — Senior Feng realmente está irritado hoje, nunca te vi assim.</p><p>— Eu apenas-</p><p>— Apenas está com sede. — disse Mu Qing se aproximando da dupla e imediatamente os dois ergueram o olhar para ele, percebendo que ele trazia dois cantis que transpiravam. — Trouxe água gelada. — anunciou sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.</p><p>— Shizun! — chamou Chang Dasong se levantando desengonçadamente, largando o sabre no chão e correndo até ele, mas Mu Qing desviou quando ele tentou o abraçar, se colocando ao lado de Feng Xin, que por costume de o tocar das formas mais variadas possíveis o tempo todo, passou um braço por sua perna.</p><p>— Estou morrendo... — choramingou apoiando a testa em sua coxa e Mu Qing revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Apenas está um pouco mais quente, pare de choramingar. — murmurou ele colocando o cantil contra o rosto de Feng Xin e o empurrando, fugindo de seu abraço. — Dasong, aqui. — disse esticando o cantil para o rapaz que aceitou feliz. — Vamos para a sombra. — disse oferecendo a mão para Feng Xin se levantar e o homem a aceitou, pegando o sabre de Chang Dasong no chão.</p><p>Mu Qing deixou que os dois fossem na frente e observou Feng Xin jogar água na cabeça, a chacoalhar em Chang Dasong para o molhar, e passar a mão pelos cabelos, os empurrando para trás enquanto ria. O deus de cabelos prateados engoliu em seco e esfregou o pescoço ao se aproximar de novo, ficando ao lado de seu discípulo desta vez, distante de Feng Xin.</p><p>— Shizun, você vai voltar a me ensinar? Senior Feng é um péssimo professor!</p><p>— Você quem não sabe obedecer uma ordem simples! Fica questionando tudo! — rugiu Feng Xin, mas Chang Dasong o ignorou, segurando o braço de Mu Qing. — Mimado!</p><p>— Shizun, vai ficar hoje para ver o treino? — questionou ele de novo balançando Mu Qing, mas o homem apenas olhava para Feng Xin sem falar nada. — Shizun!</p><p>— Ei, Mu Qing! — chamou Feng Xin estalando os dedos na frente de seu rosto e sorrindo de lado. — Se olhar demais, vai começar a babar.</p><p>— O que? — questionou ele confuso piscando e Feng Xin riu ao se aproximar e ficar de frente, mais próximo que devia e o olhando nos olhos.</p><p>— Perdeu algo no meu peito? — questionou baixo inclinando a cabeça para apenas ele ouvir e o homem teve de se conter para não erguer as mãos para o tocar. — Vai constranger seu discípulo.</p><p>— Saia! — chiou Mu Qing o empurando e o fazendo rir. — Você fede a suor!</p><p>— Agora isso é problema? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo a sobrancelha e Mu Qing apertou os lábios virando o rosto.</p><p>— Eu não entendi. — disse Chang Dasong inclinando a cabeça e Mu Qing o fez girar os ombros e se afastar para onde havia mais árvores, ignorando Feng Xin e sua risada maliciosa.</p><p>— Seu shizun está sendo afetado pelo sol. Não ligue para ele. — disse o homem andando atrás.</p><p>— Shizun, você não deveria então abrir mais as roupas? Ou usar algo que deixe livre pelo menos o pescoço? Realmente está quente...</p><p>— Fiquei quieto! — chiou Mu Qing parando de andar, se encostando em uma árvore e tentando não fazer uma careta por lembrar das marcas que Feng Xin insistia em deixar em seu pescoço.</p><p>Já haviam se passado quatro dia desde que dividiram a cama, mas ele ainda tinha alguns teimosos pontos amarelados e azulados na pele.</p><p>— A-Song, vai buscar um pouco de água para a gente. — pediu Feng Xin jogando o cantil para o rapaz que o pegou no ar. — Seu shizun deve querer. Coloca umas folhas de menta para ser mais refrescante.</p><p>— Shizun gosta? — questionou o rapaz começando a andar.</p><p>— Sim, sim, apenas vá. Vamos te esperar aqui. — disse Feng Xin e Chang Dasong acenou com a cabeça correndo para fora do pequeno bosque de bambus.</p><p>— Você é um homem sujo! — chiou Mu Qing encostado no bambu e Feng Xin se virou para ele.</p><p>— Quem estava me devorando com os olhos segundos atrás? — questionou ele erguendo a sobrancelha e Mu Qing riu oferecendo a mão.</p><p>— Não posso me defender. — confessou erguendo os ombros e Feng Xin balançou a cabeça, pegando a mão oferecida e indo até o homem, o deixando o abraçar pela cintura. — Você deveria ensinar Dasong mais vezes. — murmurou Mu Qing baixo o olhando nos olhos e Feng Xin colocou as mãos em seu peito.</p><p>— Ele não faz o tipo de discípulo que eu busco. — murmurou sentindo a pele arrepiar onde Mu Qing o beijou no pescoço. — Sentiu minha falta?</p><p>— A noite inteira. Todos os dias...— disse arrastando os dentes na pele bronzeada e Feng Xin encolheu.</p><p>— Certo... lembre que estamos de abstinência até o fim da caçada.</p><p>— Acha que você tem que me lembrar disso? — questionou Mu Qing bufando na curva de seu pescoço. — Me deixe um pouco, eu sei o que posso ou não fazer.</p><p>— Sim, mas no final quem fica duro com essa merda sou eu! — chiou Feng Xin e Mu Qing riu. — Você é horrível.</p><p>— Quer que eu pare? — questionou em seu ouvido e Feng Xin inclinou a cabeça na direção da dele batendo as bochechas devagar e sentindo Mu Qing o beijar no rosto. — Você é como um cachorro.</p><p>— Vai me ofender?</p><p>— Não. — disse Mu Qing rindo, beijando o canto de sua boca. — Apenas que aceita muito fácil. Eu estico a mão e você já move a cabeça para receber carinho.</p><p>— Desculpe se eu não sou uma raposa arisca como você, que se arrepia e corre se chegam perto. Eu gosto de receber atenção da pessoa que eu gosto. — bufou Feng Xin erguendo a cabeça e deixando Mu Qing o beijar a clavícula, descendo por seu peito, engolindo em seco quando sentiu a língua em seu mamilo. — Falo sério, A-Qing, não me provoca!</p><p>— Eu não estou provocando. — disse Mu Qing erguendo a cabeça e o beijando no queixo. — Você sabe, se eu quisesse levar isso para outro nível, você estaria conta a árvore.</p><p>— Falar isso não ajuda! — manhou Feng Xin apertando os ombros do outro. — Eu fico feliz que esteja aos poucos tomando iniciativa, mas você faz de propósito quando não posso fazer nada!</p><p>— Bem, cuidado com o que deseja da próxima.</p><p>— Como eu te suporto? — questionou e Mu Qing o olhou nos olhos, batendo o nariz com o seu e o fazendo soltar o ar ao erguer a cabeça e aceitar o beijo, tentando ignorar as mãos de Mu Qing em seu traseiro, o apertando e puxando para ele, mas sem conseguir conter um suspiro quando ele o puxou para cima e moveu a boca por seu pescoço de novo. — A-Song vai voltar.</p><p>— Eu estou com um olho nele e outro em você, não se preocupe. — Disse Mu Qing com desdem e Feng Xin moveu a mão para sua boca a tampando, fazendo Mu Qing bufar.</p><p>— Desde quando eu sou quem tem que manter o controle?</p><p>— Você não tem! Pode apenas aceitar! — tentou Mu Qing, mas Feng Xin tampou sua boca de novo, epurrando sua cabeça. — Porra, Feng Xin.</p><p>— Pode fugir para o meu quarto mais tarde, mas o bom shizun do jovem mestre Chang tem uma cara para manter. — disse serio. — O que foi?</p><p>— Nada. — disse Mu Qing em um suspiro e Feng Xin o segurou pelos dois lados do rosto, mas Mu Qing apenas riu. — Falo sério, nada. Apenas...— ele virou o rosto e mordeu o lábio. — Apenas senti sua falta, acho...</p><p>— E temos um avanço, você não gaguejou! — comemorou Feng Xin, mas o deboche claro em sua voz fez Mu Qing avançar de novo sobre ele, o mordiscando na curva do pescoço, mas Feng Xin só conseguiu rir.</p><p>— Como eu aguento você? — questionou Mu Qing ainda com os lábios em sua pele.</p><p>— Depois de oitocentos anos apaixonado por mim, vai ficar questionando isso agora?</p><p>— E você agora vai ficar jogando na minha cara? — questionou Mu Qing virando o rosto em seu ombro e Feng Xin beijou sua testa.</p><p>— Um pouco. — confessou e Mu Qing bufou. — Também sinto sua falta. Desde que chegamos eu não pude ficar a sós com você nem cinco minutos. O que Zhen Jiahua está pensando arrastando você para todo lado?</p><p>— Não faço ideia e eu realmente me pergunto isso. — bufou Mu Qing fazendo um bico. — Eu queria sair para o festival com você, Wanli e A-Guang. Até mesmo sair com Dasong seria bom, mas é reunião atrás de reunião com os mestres para decidir os detalhes da caçada... disseram que por eu ter sumido três dias as coisas ficaram atrasadas.</p><p>— Alguem ao menos se preocupou de falar com você sobre ser necessário que ficasse antes?</p><p>— Nem uma palavra. Zhen Jiahua disse que isso seria dito naquela manhã desastrosa, mas tudo foi esquecido.</p><p>— Que ótimo. — bufou Feng Xin e Mu Qing ergueu a cabeça pressionando os lábios nos seus.</p><p>— Eu também não estou com muito tempo livre. Havia planejado treinar, mas eu vi vocês, não consegui ficar longe. Mas não devo ver vocês de novo até o jantar.</p><p>— É serio? — choramingou Feng Xin. — Eu esperava que me ajudasse com A-Song.</p><p>— O que precisa? — questionou se afastando, movendo Feng Xin para uns bons dois passos de distância.</p><p>— Que você demonstre em um comparativo comigo. Vou usar um pouco da minha afinidade secundária e eu quero que use a sua também. Da song tem dificuldade de entender como funciona os elementos na arma dele. — bufou Feng Xin cruzando os braços.</p><p>— Você sendo menos paciente que eu, estou surpreso.</p><p>— Mu Qing, somos amantes, eu ficaria feliz em falar de você por horas, mas puta merda! Aquele garoto tem quase uma obsessão! Qualquer coisa que eu digo é "mas o meu shizun" pau no cu do shizun dele! De preferência o meu! Se eu não conhecesse você, eu ia te odiar! — disse irritado jogando as mãos para cima. — E se eu faço um comparativo com você, elogiando qualquer coisa, ele dispara em falar como você é incrível. Foi fofo nas primeira hora, depois foi cansativo!</p><p>— Quer que eu mande que ele pare? — questionou confuso e Feng Xin respirou fundo se acalmando.</p><p>— Não adiantaria. Acho que eu meio que reforço porque eu não nego uma mísera coisa que ele diz. Ficarei mais atento.</p><p>— Então qual o ponto de você estar me contando isso se eu não posso fazer nada? — riu Mu Qing sem entender, colocando o punho na frente da boca e Feng Xin bufou dando um passo em sua direção, mas Mu Qing colocou a mão na frente para o impedir, o fazendo bufar de novo.</p><p>— Eu só quero um pouco de conforto! — chiou cruzando os braços no peito de novo, mais forte dessa vez,por ter sido negado.</p><p>— Bem, que tal lutarmos um pouco? — questionou Mu Qing erguendo uma sobrancelha e Feng Xin o olhou interessado. — Eu preciso me exercitar para a demonstração dos mestres em dois dias. E já tem um tempo que não luto usando força de verdade. Os mestres de ChanYao não aguentam meu metodo agressivo. O que eu acho que contribuiu para Dasong ser conhecido como um selvagem, não posso o culpar. São frustrantes!</p><p>— Ah, então é verdade isso?</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— Dasong ser conhecido como selvagem ou algo assim. Mo Hesu comentou comigo. — disse ele olhando para o pátio e Mu Qing ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Porque o pai de Wanli ia saber isso?</p><p>— Ele fez uma pesquisa sobre nós. E... — Feng Xin riu ao olhar para Mu Qing. — Ele sabe de nós.</p><p>— O QUE? — questionou se desencostando da arvore e Feng Xin deu um psso para tras rindo. — Feng Xin,mas que porra! Como ele sabe?</p><p>— Ele deu toda uma explicação complexa, eu não vou saber te explicar. — disse erguendo os ombros e Mu Qing bufou apertando a ponta do nariz. — Mas ele acha que nós três temos uma relação. — disse olhando ansiosamente para Mu Qing, apreciando a expressão de descrença. — E ele disse que nos abençoa.</p><p>— Puta merda! — chiou Mu Qing esfregando as mãos no rosto.</p><p>— O chame de sogro agora.</p><p>— De jeito nenhum! — chorou encarando Feng Xin e o fazendo rir. — Pelos deuses, que vergonha! O que eu fiz para ele pensar que eu e a Wanli...</p><p>— É essa sua questão? Ele sabe de nós dois também!</p><p>— Foda-se você, Feng Xin! — chiou com desdem. — Se eu tiver feito algo estranho com Wanli eu não vou me perdoar! Eu vou perguntar para ela se algo a deixa desconfortavel!</p><p>— Eu não acho que seja o caso, mas não posso falar com certeza. Acho que ele não esperava a ver sendo íntima com homens em uma relação que não seja matrimônio. — tentou Feng Xin erguendo os ombros e Mu Qing gemeu ainda processando. — E mais importante, ele pediu desculpas se trata você mal em algum momento.</p><p>— A mim? Não. Ele foi extremamente receptivo. Me ensinou até mesmo algumas coisas sobre costura que eu não sabia. Se eu soubesse de alguns dos truques na época de Xian Le... eu teria muito mais tempo e menos calos!</p><p>— Que bom... — disse Feng Xin relaxando os ombros.</p><p>— Porque? Ele acha que me ofendeu?</p><p>— Ele... tinha uma visão de nortenhos não muito aberta. — tentou Feng Xin passando a mão pelo pescoço. — Ela diz ter mudado, mas que por saber que ele te julgou mal, não tinha cara para falar com você tudo isso diretamente.</p><p>— Isso... — começou Mu Qing e soltou o ar abaixando os ombros. — De todos que me julgaram, ele foi o único que não me deixou desconfortável ao conhecer. Mesmo Dasong foi um encontro esquisito.</p><p>— Ouvi falar. — riu Feng Xin e Mu Qing ajustou a postura.</p><p>— De qualquer jeito, é bom saber que uma pessoa mudou sua visão sobre meu povo e, mesmo errado sobre a natureza da relação em si, é bom saber que ele nos aprova.</p><p>— Eu também acho. — disse Feng Xin e virou o rosto para o patio de novo. — E la vem A-Song.</p><p>— Shizun! — chamou o rapaz balançando o cantil acima da cabeça. — Eu peguei água e o mestre de seita Zhen também me deu algumas frutas! Vamos fazer um piquenique e descansar!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. ZhenSi: parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu Qing sai em missão com os mestres de seita na montanha da aguia e Feng Xing Busca tirar satisfação sobre não serincluido naquilo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[ Nome alternativo do cap: Deu tudo errado de novo.]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O vento soprava forte seus cabelos quando saiu do prédio principal da seita ZhenSi e Mu Qing os segurou com a mão ao olhar para o lado, onde Zhen Jiahui esticava os braços acima da cabeça, se espreguiçando diante do céu ainda escuro da madrugada. O líder de seita aprecia animado, havia ido pessoalmente ao seu quarto o chamar para saírem antes de todos, mal sendo paciente para que Mu Qing se vestisse apropriadamente, como uma criança animada por viajar.</p><p>Desde que havia voltado a seita ZhenSi, aquele homem parecia querer muito sua companhia. Seja para lerem em silêncio na biblioteca ou andarem pelos jardins, qualquer desculpa era plausível para Zhen Jiahui o chamar e tomar todo seu tempo. O ponto positivo daquilo: o homem não era uma companhia ruim.</p><p>Na maior parte do tempo, apenas estavam juntos em algum lugar, sem conversar. Mas Mu Qing, de certa forma, gostava de como o jovem líder de seita lançava olhares significativos para ele quando alguém estava o bajulando ou sendo irritante, para logo em seguida sorrir e dispensar a pessoa, murmurando maldições ao se colocar ao lado de Mu Qing. Geralmente após isso passavam alguns minutos falando mal da pessoa ou mesmo falando mal das pessoas em geral e de como eram frustrantes.</p><p>Em outro momento, Mu Qing ficaria feliz com a companhia de alguém como Zhen Jiahui, mas... o homem suspirou olhando para o céu, soltando o cabelo e o deixando bater. Sentia falta de Feng Xin. Sentia falta de o beijar ou simplesmente estar ao seu lado. Chegava a ser um incômodo quase físico! Ele se sentia desconfortável, ansioso e de mal humor nos últimos quatro dias, onde sequer havia visto seu amante ou qualquer pessoa com quem estava acostumado, tendo no lugar deles estranhos que o irritavam além da conta.</p><p>Se sentia de novo como o copeiro do príncipe, andando por aí com alguém que o ofuscava, mas que sempre olhava para ele para sorrir, mesmo que os demais o ignorassem.</p><p>O homem se virou para Zhen Jiahui, que havia se sentado nos degraus, de olhos fechados, sentindo o vento no rosto. Ele não entendia o porquê daquele homem poderoso o buscar tanto. Havia muitas pessoas com quem ele podia tentar amizade!</p><p>Mais que isso, Mu Qing não entendia porque continuava o seguindo por ai, mesmo que isso significasse ficar longe de Feng Xin.</p><p>Soltando um bufo, ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito.</p><p>— Onde estão os outros? — questionou por fim, sem conseguir ficar em silêncio por mais tempo. </p><p>— Se reunirão ao pé da escadaria ao amanhecer. — disse Zhen Jiahui sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos. — Shizu Mu, sente e aprecie o vento comigo.</p><p>— Não. — bufou caminhando para uma estátua de leão, se sentando ao lado dela. — Porque estamos aqui tão cedo, se todos apenas virão ao amanhecer?</p><p>— Apenas achei que Shizu gostaria de um tempo de paz antes de partimos. — disse o homem abrindo os olhos e o olhando. — Ou acha que vai ser tranquilo?</p><p>— Acho que deveríamos ter partido ontem a noite. — murmurou irritado e Zhen Jiahui deu de ombros.</p><p>— Shizu teme algo?</p><p>— O que eu temeria?</p><p>— Não sei. — disse o homem tranquilo. — Shizu me parece agitado desde que decidios sair para verificar a montanha do tigre. Algo o preocupa?</p><p>— Apenas quero acabar com isso logo. — bufou puxando as pernas para o peito, olhando para o final da escada.</p><p>Naquele momento Feng Xin provavelmente ainda estaria dormindo, completamente esparramado na cama por o clima ter amenizado, aproveitando o merecido descanso depois de treinar Chang Dasong. Mu Qing sorriu um pouco ao pensar naquilo e imaginou a cena que já havia visto tantas vezes de Feng Xin deitado de bruços na cama, os braços embaixo do travesseiro, os cabelos castanhos espalhados por suas costas e o lençol embolado em suas pernas quase caindo no chão.</p><p>Das diversas épocas que viveram e relações que tiveram, Mu Qing agia de uma forma diferente. Quando adolescentes geralmente puxava os lençóis sem piedade, o acordando e o empurrando da cama para poder ajeitar o dormitório antes do treino, o deixando perdido sobre o que estava acontecendo toda vez e ouvindo seus gritos por horas depois. Quando se tornaram deuses, ele o observava sem saber o que fazer, sem entender o que ele mesmo sentia, querendo o tocar, mesmo que estivesse nu sobre sua cama, ele sentia que estava sendo invasivo. Quando saíram ele não conseguia olhar para Feng Xin sem sentir o coração doer, então sempre saia antes, o deixando dormir, fugindo.</p><p>O homem suspirou apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.</p><p>Se fosse naquele momento, Mu Qing provavelmente estaria embaixo dele, ou em um canto da cama por ele ser espaçoso demais. Ele provavelmente se sentaria ao acordar e o admiraria por um tempo, o beijaria nas costas, no rosto e nos lábios, avisando que sairia e levaria o café para ele em alguns minutos.</p><p>Pensar naquilo o fez encolher os ombros e abaixar o rosto nos joelhos, apertando os olhos.</p><p>Ao pé das escada os diversos mestres começavam a chegar, alguns sozinhos, outros com seus discípulos, fazendo parecer um evento social e não uma saída para caça. Vendo aquilo, Mu Qing ergueu o olhar para Zhen Jiahui e o viu fazer uma careta para a cena também. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, apenas se levantaram e seguiram juntos, Mu Qing dois passos atrás do líder de seita, olhando para suas costas e pensando que definitivamente não era seu lugar estar ali. Sequer era da seita daquele homem. Porque ele insistia em o manter ao seu lado daquele jeito?</p><p>Com um bufo, ele cruzou os braços nas costas e ajeitou a postura.</p><p>Assim que se aproximaram, os mestres se reuniram ao redor das escadas erguendo os braços em arco para Zhen Jiahui em silêncio absoluto antes que o primeiro desatasse a falar gracejos sobre sua aparência, inteligência, força ou qualquer coisa parecida que fazia Mu Qing revirar sem receio os olhos, mesmo estando bem à vista.</p><p>Por estar sempre com Zhen Jiahui, os outros mestres passaram a o olhar com reverência, o cumprimentar e respeitar na frente dos grupos. Mas ele sabia bem que seu nome corria nas bocas daqueles homens, mais agora que antes, e já estava farto de tentar fingir querer ser um deles ou aceito, então apenas demonstrava toda sua falta de paciencia com comentarios e revirar de olhos, apreciando o prazer de não o responderam por Zhen Jiahui sempre estar ao seu lado e nunca o repreender por nada.</p><p>Talvez fosse aquilo. Zhen Jiahui o via como seu bichinho de estimação, por isso insistia em sua companhia, mesmo que não fizessem nada demais. Seu povo era visto como encantado ou algo do tipo, aquele jovem mestre pode estar realizando alguma coisa por si mesmo mantendo Mu Qing por perto, quem poderia dizer?</p><p>— Shizun! — chamou uma voz mais alto que as outras e Mu Qing olhou para a direita, onde Chang Dasong o olhava quase aflito, os olhos grandes piscando e os lábios tencionados.</p><p>Mu Qing franziu o cenho e pediu licença, tendo seu caminho aberto sem que dissesse nada.</p><p>— Shizu Mu! — chamou o líder de seita Zhen e Mu Qing o olhou ainda a meio caminho para seu discípulo.</p><p>— Sim, lider de seita?!</p><p>— Já vamos ir. Seja rapido. Você voará ao meu lado.</p><p>— Naturalmente. — disse ele acenando com a cabeça, ignorando os murmúrios e voltando a caminhar para Chang Dasong. — Da song...— chamou ele ao se aproximar e o rapaz tremeu os lábios. — Não se atreva a-</p><p>Ele não conseguiu terminar, se sobressaltando com o abraço do rapaz que enterrou o rosto em seu peito, tremendo os ombros. Mu Qing sentiu uma veia pulsar na testa por alguns segundos, mas quando moveu a mão para empurrar o garoto, reparou que seu rosto estava inchado e levemente esverdeado na bochecha. Franzindo o cenho ele colocou as mãos nos ombros de Chang Dasong e o afastou com cuidado, segurando suas mãos e vendo os machucados de corte e contusão.</p><p>— O que é isso? — questionou ele o olhando e Chang Dasong engoliu em seco abaixando o olhar. </p><p>— O treino com Sêni-cof Shishu Feng é muito duro. — disse ele.</p><p>— Ele te machucou assim? — questionou Mu Qing sem acreditar, apertando os dedos do garoto, mas ele ergueu o olhar rápido.</p><p>— Não! — disse puxando as mãos das de Mu Qing. — Shishu Feng tem me instruido sem parar desde que shizun esta muito ocupado com os lideres e mestres! Se este discípulo está ferido é pela propria indulgencia!</p><p>— De jeito nenhum! — chiou Mu Qing agarrando a mão de Chang Dasong de novo e erguendo a manga do rapaz vendo outras marcas roxas e verdes. — Aquele-</p><p>— Diga na minha cara, Mu Qing. — disse Feng Xin aparecendo por detrás de algumas pessoas com as mãos enfiadas nas mangas. — Diga o que pensa que eu fiz ao seu amado discípulo.</p><p>Mu Qing abriu a boca para chiar, mas mastigou as palavras desviando o olhar de Feng Xin e encarou Chang Dasong.</p><p>— Me explique. — mandou soltando o braço do rapaz.</p><p>— Eu pedi para Shishu Feng me ensinar a lutar melhor depois de ter dominado energizar meu sabre. — explicou Chang Dasong abrindo um sorriso singelo, mas verdadeiro. — Ele lutou comigo, me ensinou as melhores técnicas! Mas eu ainda estava testando algumas coisas.</p><p>— O roxo na cara desse imbecil foi por interromper o fluxo no meio do treino. A lâmina estava pesada pela energia, quando ele interrompeu ela voou contra ele. Sorte não ter perdido um olho! — acrescentou Feng Xin olhando com severidade para Chang Dasong que sorriu ainda mais, com se estivesse orgulhoso de seu feito.</p><p>— Mas depois eu consegui atingir shishu! — disse ele alegre e Feng Xin girou os olhos com um sorriso ladino ao erguer a manga e revelar um corte raso no braço que provavelmente não deixaria sequer cicatriz.</p><p>— Ele aprendeu muito. — elogiou o homem se aproximando e colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Chang Dasong, que riu.</p><p>Mu Qing os encarou por alguns instantes, sentido uma mistura de orgulho e ciúme. Que se agravava à medida que engolia o fato de Chang Dasong chamar Feng Xin de Shishu e não de senior. Ele era o mestre principal de Chang Dasong, mas nenhuma de suas afinidades se aproximavam da dele. Sendo fogo e ar, era difícil para ele explicar muito na prática o que fazer, quando Chang Dasong era do tipo terra. Feng Xin, por outro lado, era fogo e terra, mesmo que terra fosse sua segunda afinidade e ele pouco a usasse, ainda era mais fácil para ele explicar.Afinal, a energia natural da terra era estável e pesada, para alguém com elementos livres e difíceis de controlar como Mu Qing, era difícil até imaginar tornar algo estável ou pesado. Mas ele não transpareceria aquilo.</p><p>— Estou orgulhoso de você, Chang Dasong. — disse ele sorrindo e o rapaz sorriu de orelha a orelha, estufando o peito.</p><p>— Que eu mal pergunte, o que vai acontecer aqui? — questionou Feng Xin olhando ao redor, colocando uma mão na cintura.</p><p>— Shishu, eu lembro de mais cedo ter di-Ai! — chiou Chang Dasong quando o homem bateu a mão em sua nuca. — Shishu! Porque me bateu?</p><p>— Você fala demais. — ranhou ele fulminando Chang Dasong e Mu Qing virou o rosto. — Mu Qing...</p><p>— O que você quer que eu diga? — questionou sem conseguir o olhar. — Você está vendo e Dasong já disse a você o que está acontecendo.</p><p>— Ele disse. — disse Feng Xin o olhando de cima a baixo. — Acha que é uma boa ideia esses homens irem? Sabe, eu não vi muita habilidade esses dias e, ao contrário de você, eles tiveram muito tempo livre para ficar no pátio falando merda.</p><p>— Não será problema. Há quem possa lidar com tudo que aparecer. — disse Mu Qing olhando para Chang Dasong que olhava de Feng Xin para ele encolhendo os ombros aos poucos.</p><p>— Zhen Jiahui realmente é um homem formidável se conseguir proteger tanta gente em uma montanha infestada de monstros e espíritos sozinho. — comentou Feng Xin ácido e Mu Qing tencionou os ombros. — Você não acha?</p><p>— Porque está me circulando desse jeito? — questionou finalmente lançando um olhar agressivo para Feng Xin. — Você não é bom nisso. Seja direto</p><p>— Realmente. — disse ele seco e Chang Dasong deu um passo pra tras. — Mas ainda espero uma resposta.</p><p>— Você já sabe. — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin apertou os lábios. — Nós estamos partindo na primeira luz do sol.</p><p>— Nós estamos? — repetiu Feng Xin erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Agora é "nós" quando você se refere a ao líder de seita e você?</p><p>— Se estamos fazendo algo juntos, sim, será nós. — rebateu Mu Qing infantil e Feng Xin moveu a língua dentro da boca, claramente irritado.</p><p>— Estão partindo então?</p><p>— Como você pode ver. — disse Mu Qing cruzando os braços. — Porque isso? Vamos caçar monstros, não começar uma seita juntos. Serão trinta pessoas no total.</p><p>— Sim, eu sei. — disse Feng Xin apertando os braços. — Mas- — começou em um rosnar, mas se interrompeu, olhando para Chang Dasong, que estava encolhido, parecendo prestes a correr para longe da zona de impacto caso começassem a lutar, traumatizado das últimas vezes.</p><p>Feng Xin bufou irritado e soltando os braços, os balançando ansioso ao lado do corpo e então se voltou para Mu Qing erguendo um dedo para seu rosto.</p><p>— Venha comigo até aquele canto. — chiou virando o dedo para a lateral da escadaria, onde estaria longe dos olhares curiosos.</p><p>— Para que isso? — questionou Mu Qing revirando os olhos, mas Feng Xin apenas o ignorou, marchando para onde apontou.</p><p>Mu Qing bufou e o seguiu, atraindo alguns olhares, mas ninguém se atreveu a se aproximar ao ver as expressões irritadas dos homens.</p><p>Quando pararam Feng Xin permaneceu de costas para ele e, mesmo que Mu Qing quisesse ser paciente, ele estava irritado com aquela reação pirracenta e ridícula de Feng Xin. Não entendia o porquê de ele estar tão irritado!</p><p>— Quando decidiram sair? — questionou Feng Xin por fim.</p><p>— Há quatro dias, pela manhã. — disse Mu Qing com desdém, balançando a mão.</p><p>— O que fez ontem o dia todo?</p><p>— Nada. Apenas andando por ai com Zhen Jiahui. Nada importante.</p><p>— Nada importante. — disse Feng Xin soltando uma risada. — Nada importante! — repetiu de novo se virando para Mu Qing rangendo os dentes. — Não havia nada importante mesmo? Você não tinha nada importante pra fazer?</p><p>— Não que eu saiba! — disse Mu Qing franzindo o cenho. — Que expressão é essa? Você está sendo dramático e ridículo!</p><p>— Ridículo? — riu Feng Xin. — Eu sou o ridículo? Ah, tudo bem. — disse acenando com a cabeça. — Eu sou um ridículo e imbecil! Você não tinha nada de importante a fazer ontem. Certo.</p><p>— Pare de rodeios, você sabe que eu não tenho paciência! O que te incomoda?</p><p>— O que me incomoda? Você está saindo em uma missão para caçar monstros e sequer acha que é importante me avisar?</p><p>— Chang Dasong avisou. — disse Mu Qing sem entender e Feng Xin rugiu.</p><p>— Chang Dasong não é a porra do meu amante! — chiou Feng Xin dando um passo em sua direção. — E o mínimo que eu esperava de você, era que ao menos me deixasse saber que está saindo!</p><p>— Você acha que eu preciso pedir permissão para você por acaso? — questionou Mu Qing fazendo uma careta.</p><p>— Permissão? — questionou Feng Xin e estalou a língua. — Não é permissão, é me deixar a par da sua vida! Porra! Tem uma semana que sequer falo com você! Você está sempre com o líder de seita e eu não entendo o que está acontecendo entre vocês para estarem sempre juntos! E eu juro que eu tento me dizer que é apenas por ser um trabalho, você é um ancião de ChangYao, você tem funções e posição a manter. Mas porra, esses merdas andam por ai livremente o dia todo! — disse Feng Xin apontando para o patio abaixando as sobrancelhas. — Não é apenas uma obrigação de ansião, é?</p><p>— Ele pede por minha companhia. — disse Mu Qing sincero, sem saber o que responder, mas Feng Xin apenas parecia mais desolado.</p><p>— E desde quando alguém pedir por você é o bastante para que fique? — questionou rindo amargo. — Se fosse tão simples, eu teria você comigo desde nossa queda! Você não teria nos deixado naquele dia!</p><p>— Feng Xin a situação naquela época não pode ser comparada a-</p><p>— Não? Então o que caralho está acontecendo? — questionou ele dando um passo para trás, como se houvesse sido atacado. — Porque você está tão ocupado com outro homem, que sequer veio me ver por dias? Dias!</p><p>— Eu... — começou Mu Qing, mas ele não conseguiu uma resposta.</p><p>— Você não sabe nem como me responder? — questionou Feng Xin com a voz apertada e Mu Qing o olhou nos olhos.</p><p>— Xin... é...</p><p>— Você não sabe o que me responder. — disse Feng Xin colcoando as mãos na cintura e balançando a cabeça. — Porra, eu esperei por dias, sabe. Por noticias suas. Por qualquer coisa! E agora... você está partindo! E se eu não houvesse vindo com Chang Dasong, você ao menos iria se despedir de mim?</p><p>— Feng Xin, falando desse jeito parece algo muito sério, mas eu apenas não lembrei! O que quer que eu diga?</p><p>— Você não lembrou? — questionou Feng Xin se aproximando de novo e o segurando pelas laterais do rosto. — Mu Qing, olha para mim, o que eu sou? O que eu pareço?</p><p>— Eu... não entendo o que você quer com isso...</p><p>— Eu sou seu amante, desgraça! — chiou o soltando bruscamente. — Eu e você temos uma porra de relação! Achei que eu tivesse alguma relevância na sua vida agora, mas de novo, você está me virando as costas e indo embora sem falar nada! O que eu sou para você? Você não pensou em como me sentiria por sequer um segundo? E se eu descobrisse que você partiria apenas quando ja estivesse longe?</p><p>Mu Qing apertou os lábios e virou o rosto.</p><p>— VOCÊ PENSOU?</p><p>— VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXARIA IR! — gritou de volta o encarando. — Se eu tivesse te dito alguma coisa, você não teria me deixado ir. Você teria dito algo ou tentando me prender!</p><p>— Por isso está me ignorando esses dias? — questionou Feng Xin tremendo os lábios. — Acha que eu estou sendo sufocante? Acha que eu quero dominar você?</p><p>— Não foi o que eu disse!</p><p>— Pois é o que essa merda parece! — chiou de volta.</p><p>— Feng Xin, você pe irracional. Eu apenas evitei um conflito inútil!</p><p>— Inútil? — questionou Feng Xin passando a mão pelo cabelo preso na nuca com algumas mechas longas soltas de um jeito que não era seu comum usar. — Me diga uma coisa, você pensou em ao menos me chamar para ir?</p><p>— Chamar você? Porque eu chamaria você? Você não é um mestre! Como eu ia explicar que você vai junto?</p><p>— Você pensou em negar então?</p><p>— Não! Eu sinto falta de fazer esse tipo de coisa, porque eu negaria?</p><p>— Você acha que eu também não sinto falta dessas coisas? — cuspiu Feng Xin.</p><p>— Eu... Feng Xin, não é um passeio! Eu não poderia levar você ou algo do tipo!</p><p>— Você é inacreditável. — murmurou Feng Xin andando no mesmo lugar. — Você perdeu a noção.</p><p>— Noção? — questionou Mu Qing irritado. — Você acha que temos de ficar grudados o tempo todo por sermos amantes agora? Eu tenho minha vida! Tem coisas que eu quero fazer que você não precisa estar junto!</p><p>— E você acha que esconder de mim é melhor que conversar? — questionou o encarando.</p><p>— Sim! Olha para você! Você está tão irritado sem razão!</p><p>— Sem razão? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo o pulso e o movendo com brutalidade, fazendo Mu Qing de imediato ser puxado em sua direção, tropeçando e batendo em seu peito por não esperar. — Porque acha que temos essa merda? Você se esqueceu que estamos em uma missão perigosa? Está tão entretido com a sua vida, que não tem espaço para mim, que esqueceu que está em constante perigo? Você esqueceu de quem é, Xuan Zhen Jiang-Jun?</p><p>— Eu não esqueci! — chiou empurrando Feng Xin. — E eu em momento nenhum disse que minha vida nao inclui você!</p><p>— Não disse, você me mostra isso. Nos últimos dias mais que nunca. — murmurou abaixando o rosto. — Mas temos uma missão a cumprir. E se você não me quer ao seu lado, ao menos lembre que temos de acabar com isso antes.</p><p>— Eu nunca disse que não quero você ao meu lado!</p><p>— Você acabou de dizer! Não com essas palavras! Mas que quer que eu pense quando o homem para quem me declarei nem uma quinzena atrás me ignora por dias para não ter de me dar qualquer satisfação? Quando fala que não queria que me metesse na sua vida? Mu Qing, você tem noção de como isso dói? Você podia ter falado comigo! Me avisado!</p><p>— Feng Xin, você está crescendo as coisas. — tentou ele revirando os olhos. — Já descobrimos que Ninglin é a responsável pelos sequestros e que ela não tem qualquer intenção maléfica. Sequer são sequestros realmente! — disse ele tentando se manter calmo, mas Feng Xin voltou a andar de um lado para o outro ansiosamente, claramente se controlando. — Não temos que nos preocupar com o tal demonio nos atacar! Ninglin é uma deusa aqui!</p><p>— Uma deusa... eu tenho outra questão. Quando você descobriu tudo isso? — questionou Feng Xin parando de andar e o encarando pela lateral dos olhos.</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— Sobre essa mulher. Quando você soube? Você ficou comigo o tempo todo com os Mo. na época eu não pensei, estava preocupado com você, mas é estranho, certo? Você sonhar com tantas coisas logo depois de encontrarmos aquelas pessoas. — comentou e apontou um dedo para Mu Qing quando ele abriu a boca.— E nem tente, eu não sou burro, eu fiz questão de inspecionar seu corpo inteiro depois para ter certeza que não tinha nada e que você estava fora de perigo. Não havia selos, feitiços ou cordas de energia que pudessem trazer aquele sonho.</p><p>— Talvez eu tenha uma ligação com Ninglin. — disse ele o olhando nos olhos e Feng Xin balançou a cabeça de novo, voltando a andar de um lado para outro, até que por fim se virou para a parede e a socou, a fazendo tremer.</p><p>— Você mente para mim. Mente olhando nos meus olhos! — disse ele enfiando a mão irritado nas roupas e jogando uma pedra no chão, aos pés de Mu Qing. — Reconhece isso? Espero que sim. Porque eu inspecionei isso também. Isso tem o selo de ilusão. Transporta a consciência de quem a toca para a mensagem de quem a enfeitiçou. Eu testei, eu entrei. Agora me diga, porque não me disse que foi por meio disso que você teve informações? Porque eu apenas fiquei sabendo que isso existia depois e não quando você a recebeu?</p><p>— É irrelevante.</p><p>— Você não queria que eu me metesse também? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo uma sobrancelha com um sorriso de escárnio. — Queria fazer sozinho? Me acha irritante e difícil de lidar? Muito trabalho tentar me explicar? Ah, sim. Entendo.</p><p>— Feng Xin...</p><p>— Francamente, eu não sei porque eu tento! Você sempre foi assim, mas achei que agora você me incluiria. Que confiaria em mim! Porra! Se fosse apenas por algo banal, eu até poderia pensar que uma conversa resolveria, mas estamos falando do que nos prendeu neste mundo! Estamos falando de algo que envolve a nós dosi! E você me deixou fora! E porque? Não queria discutir? — questionou o olhando e tombando a cabeça para o lado. — Eu estou nessa merda até o pescoço como você, Mu Qing. Eu também quero respostas! Você não pode ter informações e guardar para você! Não pode tentar resolver as coisas sozinho sem me dizer nada!</p><p>— Eu não queria preocupar você...</p><p>— Me preocupar? — riu Feng Xin desacreditado. — Me deixe te contar então sobre aquela noite! A razão de eu ter ficado tão preocupado! — disse movendo as mãos na frente do corpo com se apresentasse algo a Mu Qing. — Você se moveu a noite inteira e eu não consegui te acordar. — disse Feng Xin entre dentes, se aproximando de novo. — Você acha que eu me senti como, quando isso aconteceu? Eu pensei que algo havia acontecido, que Zhu Xintong havia aparecido e eu não vi! Eu te chamei por horas! Eu tentei te levantar e então vi a pedra na porra da sua mãe e entendi o que aconteceu!. — Feng Xin bateu o dedo no peito de Mu Qing. — E eu esperei depois que você me contasse. Eu esperei! Eu deixei você ter seu tempo. Eu fingi que não sabia! Eu coloquei você em primeiro plano, mas você sequer pensou em um dia me contar? Em me deixar a par do que aconteceu? — Feng Xin endireitou a postura. — Os ultimos dias me derama resposta.</p><p>— Não é desse jeito, Feng Xin!</p><p>— Não? — questionou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Bem, eu não quero saber também. Eu literalmente dei dias para você vir se explicar e estou em meu limite. Se você não se importa, eu não vou ficar cobrando. Você diz que não há perigo, tudo bem. Então... — Feng Xin ergueu o pulso e Mu Qing arregalou os olhos, dando um passo para frente, na intenção de impedir, quando viu a pulseira do homem rachar e cair no chão, sentindo o mesmo acontecer com a sua, que ao cair no chão e girar, se desfez em pó. — Não precisamos mais disso.</p><p>— Feng Xin- — tentou, mas o homem ergueu a mão, o calando, passando por ele com os ombros retos e tensionados        <br/>— Feng Xin- — tentou, mas o homem ergueu a mão, o calando, passando por ele com os ombros retos e tensionados.</p><p>— Divirta-se em sua caçada, ansião Mu. Eu não vou te incomodar de novo. — disse sem o olhar e se afastando a passos rápidos.</p><p>Era impossível para Mu Qing ir atrás sem fazer uma cena e chamar atenção. Ele também sentia a culpa apertar seu peito e a vergonha corroer seu rosto. Ele apertou os lábios e encarou o pulso vazio sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem sem saber o que fazer.</p><p>Não havia desculpas para aquilo. Ele sabia que não havia resposta que desse a Feng Xin que ajudasse. Ele havia feito tudo aquilo. Havia mentido. Havia fugido. Havia o colocado de lado e não dado direito a opinião.</p><p>O homem ergueu a mão, esfregando o rosto.</p><p>Quando finalmente achou que as coisas estavam dando certo... era óbvio que ele estragaria tudo!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. ZhenSi: parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A batalha na montanha da aguia tras também a revelação das reais intençoes de Zhen Jiahui.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nome alternativo: Mu Qing faz seu primeiro amigo</p><p>ATENÇÃO!!! ESTE CAPITULO POSSUI DESCRIÇÃO DE GORE, SANGUE E MULTILAÇÃO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O cheiro de sangue e enxofre preenchiam a clareira. Mu Qing marchava com o sabre pingando sangue na mão sobre os corpos dos monstros que apareciam dentro da matriz de atração que havia criado. Golpeando, ele permanecia sem se preocupar com o velho Fu Xiluo que estava amarrado por cordas espirituais no meio da matriz, servindo de isca e, que aquele ponto, estava tão imundo de sangue e cinzas, que as únicas parte que era possível ver sua pele eram as duas linhas de lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos copiosamente — uma vez que sequer gritar era possível por Mu Qing ter o amordaçado.</p><p>— "Divirta-se na sua caçada" ele disse. — murmurou Mu Qing irritado, enfiando o sabre na cabeça de um cadáver feroz que havia caído em sua armadilha. — "Não precisamos mais disso.". — bufou estalando a língua. — Quem foi que pediu por aquela merda para começar?</p><p>Ao redor da matriz e fora de perigo, os diversos mestres se encontravam encolhidos em uma mistura de terror e admiração. Desde que haviam pousado ali, Mu Qing havia tomado a frente, pulando de seu sabre — ainda metros no ar — e o empunhado para descer já empalando uma besta que caminhava distraida entre as árvores da montanha.</p><p>Desde então ele não havia parado.</p><p>Andando como um demônio por todos os lados. Sem pedir ajuda. Sem esperar por uma conversa. Matando indiscriminadamente até o meio da tarde, quando desenhou uma matriz no céu e amarrou ancião Fu Xiluo no centro, ignorando os protestos dos outros, que nem mesmo possuíam coragem de tentar lutar contra ele depois de ver o massacre que havia feito.</p><p>A maior parte daquelas pessoas estava aliviada em certa medida. A habilidade que possuíam era muito mais falada que de fato existente e, com a perspectiva de lutarem realmente contra monstros, haviam tentado ganhar tempo no palácio de ZhenSi, mas Zhen Jiahui foi impassível sobre saírem a primeira luz e voaram assim que o sol nasceu. Os homens havia olhado receosos para Mu Qing durante toda a viagem, sentindo em seus ossos o temor pela energia que ele emanava, mesmo que seu rosto bonito estivesse paralizado em uma expressão fria e, naquele momento, se sentiam muito inteligentes por terem evitado falar qualquer coisa, principalmente por ele ter ficado daquele jeito logo depois de ter sumido com Feng Nanzhen.</p><p>Obviamente ideias surgiram. Suspeitas. Mais por quererem pensar algumas coisas, que por de fato haverem provas de algo, mas pela primeira vez haviam guardado para si mesmos. Bem, a maioria. Fu Xiluo havia comentado sem medo sobre como Feng Nanzhen e Mu Fuyao eram próximos e como o jovem mestre Mu deveria estar triste por terem discutido. Demorou algumas horas, mas todas ali sabiam que Mu Fuyao estava se vingando do comentário e ninguém tinha coragem de o parar.</p><p>Quando o último monstro foi reduzido a cinzas, o céu já estava vermelho como o sangue espalhado no chão e, com um mover de mãos de Mu Qing, a corda que prendia o ancião Fu foi solta, junto a mordaça, deixando o velho cair para o lado gritando, sem conseguir falar qualquer coisa com sentido, diante do terror que sentia, desacordado, ainda com a boca e olhos abertos.</p><p>Assustados, muitos homens correram até o velho para o acudir, mas Mu Qing apenas deu as costas colocando o sabre de volta na bainha em sua cintura.</p><p>— Se sente melhor? — questionou mestre de seita ZhenSi se aproximando com um sorriso gentil, as mãos cruzadas nas costas e Mu Qing estalou a língua continuando a andar.</p><p>Haviam passado por um córrego mais cedo e, agora que sentia que a maior parte de sua frustração havia acabado, queria se livrar de toda aquela sujeira.</p><p>— Mu Shizu, você é realmente muito poderoso. — continuou o homem o segundo de perto, fingindo não perceber o revirar de olhos do outro.</p><p>— O que você quer? — chiou Mu Qing o olhando por sobre o ombro rapidamente e Zhen Jiahui abriu um pouco mais os olhos.</p><p>— Apenas te fazer companhia. Shizu se incomoda?</p><p>— Faça o que quiser. — bufou ele acelerando o passo.</p><p>— Shizu está de mal humor... — observou o homem e Mu Qing revirou os olhos de novo. — Shizu tem estado com o humor estável nos últimos dias, eu diria que bom até. Feng Nanzhen disse algo que o enfureceu?</p><p>— O líder de seita pode não falar dele agora? — chiou Mu Qing parando de andar, esticando as mãos nas laterais do corpo e tencionando os ombros. — O próximo que eu vou amarrar será você se me incomodar, Zhen Jiahui!</p><p>— Serei feliz em ver shizu tentar. — riu o homem e Mu Qing bufou. — Shizu Mu, brincadeiras a parte, vou pedir que você não realize ataques como este novamente. — disse ele mais sério e Mu Qing empurrou um arbusto, ouvindo Zhen Jiahui murmurar irritado quando as folhas o acertaram. — Falo sério!</p><p>— Ou o que?</p><p>— Ou os juniores não terão o que caçar! — disse Zhen Jiahui parando de andar. — Shizu não deseja que Chang Dasong tenha sua estreia? — questionou o homem e Mu Qing parou de andar. — Então se controle.</p><p>— Se isso te preocupa, porque não me parou antes? O líder de seita supostamente tem poder para isso.</p><p>— Eu acho que shizu precisava extravasar. — disse ele erguendo os ombros e colocando as mãos nas mangas. — Apenas um cego não perceberia que shizu Mu e Feng Nanzhen são próximos, obviamente o encontro o enfureceu. Deve ser complicado brigar com um amigo próximo.</p><p>— Complicado? — estralou Mu Qing sorrindo de escárnio. — Sempre foi bem fácil. — disse ele saindo do bosque e entrando um uma nova clareira, onde o córrego que havia visto antes corria.</p><p>— Digo no sentido de se sentir. — tentou o homem e Mu Qing deu de ombros, se ajoelhando na beirada e esticando as mãos para a água, as esfregando, manchando as achas cristalinas de fuligem e sangue escuro. — Bem, eu não saberia, de qualquer forma. Não possuo muitos amigos.</p><p>— O mestre de seita não tem nenhum amigo. Isto é um fato. — alfinetou Mu Qing erguendo as mãos em concha e bebendo a água quando se viu livre da sujeira. — Tem quatro dias que estou andando com você e não vi uma pessoa sequer parecer minimamente próxima.</p><p>— Ah, bem... sim. — confessou Zhen Jiahui encolhendo os ombros. — É complicado. — disse o homem e Mu Qing revirou os olhos se sentando e tirando as botas, as jogando para o lado e enfiando os pés na água.</p><p>— Sente. — ofereceu Mu Qing sem o olhar e o homem ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Vamos, pare de pose. Se quer conversar apenas diga o que quer dizer, eu vou ouvir.</p><p>— O que? — riu o homem e Mu Qing inclinou a cabeça para trás, o olhando.</p><p>— Eu já conheci uma pessoa parecida com você. — disse ele vendo Zhen Jiahui piscar sem entender. — Você cresceu em um palácio, cheio de coisas caras, pessoas o bajulando... — Mu Qing voltou a olhar para frente, erguendo uma perna da água e suspirou. — Mas nunca teve realmente alguém para conversar de verdade. Vi muitos como você a vida inteira, sei reconhecer. Mas acho que escolheu a pessoa errada para tentar se aproximar.</p><p>— O que quer dizer?</p><p>— Eu não sou um bom amigo, Zhen Jiahui. Feng Xin já disse isso muito, é o melhor exemplo disto. Se você não tem muitos amigos por sua posição, eu não tenho por as pessoas não gostarem de mim. Você não quer se aproximar de mim. — disse balançando os pés dentro da água e suspirou. — Ninguém aguenta muito tempo.</p><p>— Não saberei se não tentar. — disse o homem se aproximando e se sentando ao seu lado. — Shizu soa muito solitário para alguém que parece tão cercado de pessoas o tempo todo.</p><p>— Cercado de pessoas?</p><p>— A familia Feng e Chang o tem como importante. — disse Zhen Jiahui movendo as mãos pelo proprio cabelo negro, o jogando por cima de um dos ombros. — E eu já vi bastante para saber que não é por ser um ancião poderoso. Mestre de seita Chang o elogiou como se fosse seu próprio filho na carta que me enviou para candidatar Chang Dasong a caçada que ZhenSi estava realizando, meses atrás. Quando cheguei a seita naquela manhã que fomos a sua casa, ele animadamente contou de seus feitos e Chang Dasong parecia um orgulhoso irmão mais novo contando histórias heroicas de seu gege. — Zhen Jiahui riu e retirou as próprias botas, colocando os pés surpreendentemente pequenos e delicados na água também. — E Feng Nanzhen o vingou a tarde inteira naquele dia. Infernizando todos que haviam falado seu nome de forma chula.</p><p>— Bem, veja agora. Feng Xin sequer quer ver meu rosto. É o que eu digo, uma hora eles se cansam . Os Chang ainda terão sua cota de mim.</p><p>— Não seja pessimista. — disse o homem abaixando as sobrancelhas. — Eu ouvi muito, vi muito... e eu francamente fiquei curioso sobre o ancião que domou Chang Dasong. Achei que encontraria um velho como Fu Xiliu, mas quando vi um homem jovem fiquei surpreso. — Zhen Jiahui balançou os pés e ergueu o rosto, olhando para o céu que já tinha tons de roxo, marcando o anoitecer. — Mas depois de te ver naquela manhã, naquele primeiro momento quando entrou chamando por Feng Nanzhen, pensei que era como a maioria dos mestres que vieram conosco, mais de falar do que fazer. Mas quando você voltou depois e se impôs, a forma como enfrentou os mestres sem temer pelo que diriam ou achariam, aquilo me fez querer falar com shizu.</p><p>— Me achou sem educação e por isso quis se aproximar?</p><p>— Achei shizu divertido. — disse Zhen Jiahui inclinando a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo pequeno, deixando o cabelo escorrer pelos ombros. — Eu te vi brincar com Feng Nanzhen, vi ensinar Chang Dasong em meio a multidão e apenas por o momento parecer algo interessante, sem se preocupar com absolutamente nada a não ser instruir seu discípulo. Sendo tão bem falado como mestre, pensei que você faria como vejo os outros fazerem e ensinar quase às escondidas para que seja requisitado e receber mais por isso, mas... — o mestre de seita riu. — Shizu ensinou quase uma dúzia de juniores a fazer estabilização por energia espiritual em alguns minutos sem se preocupar com nada, a não ser que aprendessem alguma coisa que poderia ajudar no futuro.</p><p>— Eu apenas queria ensinar Chang Dasong, se os outros ouviram eu não posso impedir.</p><p>— Shizu os instruiu depois a testarem da forma correta. — apontou Zhen Jiahui soltando uma leve risada. — Eu esperava que você deixasse que eles fizessem besteira, mas você os acolheu também, junto a seu discípulo, e os instruiu completamente.</p><p>— Que relevancia tem isso? Eu sou um professor! Eu tenho que ensinar!</p><p>— Sim. Mas para mim foi significativo. Até aquele momento, pensei que estivesse na seita ChangYao, apesar de ser um nortenho, por lhe pagarem muito. Os boatos de ter recebido uma casa como presente da família principal correu o mundo, Shizu Mu. Mas depois de ver aquilo, eu percebi que você não estava ali por ser o lugar que seu coração mercenário achou conforto, mas por ter de fato se apegado.</p><p>— Você gosta de observar as pessoas e as julgar, Zhen Jiahui.</p><p>— Eu? Não. Observar é algo que eu devo fazer, como líder. Devo julgar superficialmente para saber se devo confiar em alguém ou investigar melhor seus precedentes. Mas eu nunca permaneço no julgamento inicial sobre qualquer pessoa. Por isso pedi que passasse um tempo comigo.</p><p>— Estava me julgando? Era um teste? — questionou Mu Qing erguendo uma sobrancelha e o homem riu.</p><p>— Sim. E shizu passou. — comentou de bom humor e Mu Qing bufou erguendo minimamente os cantos dos lábios. — Mas para isso eu precisei de apenas um dia... Os outros eu apenas quis sua companhia, sem razão. Foi divertido ter para quem olhar e mostrar minha insatisfação com tantos bajuladores e ver que alguém concordava e me via de fato. Sabe, a maioria não percebe sequer minhas expressões de insatisfação ou entende o que eu digo.</p><p>— Eu estou acostumado com pessoas falsas. — disse Mu Qing erguendo as sobrancelhas em uma provocação e o Zhen Jiahui abaixou a cabeça rindo. — Mas, eu não acho de verdade que seja falsidade de sua parte. Te ensinaram a ser assim. Ser cortês, nunca demonstrar insatisfação ou repulsa, sorrir e ser educado. Polido... há muito tempo eu acompanhei um príncipe que pensava ser seu natural ser assim e, quando não conseguiu mais aguentar, se perdeu.</p><p>— Como?</p><p>— Não cabe a mim dizer. Mas... fingir que está tudo bem, aguentar tudo sozinho e nunca ter uma forma de extravasar é ruim. Não há como ter o corpo no abismo e o coração no paraíso o tempo inteiro. — Mu Qing olhou para o córrego e suspirou. — Eu sempre me senti estranho vendo Dianxia ser sempre daquele jeito. Inicialmente minha intenção era ser o mais polido possível, um servo fiel e afavel, mas... eu não conseguia aguentar Feng Xin.</p><p>— O que? Feng Nanzhen? — riu o homem erguendo uma sobrancelha surpreso.</p><p>— Éramos crianças na época. — riu Mu Qing. — Mas ele me irritava, me estressar, eu um dia, logo nos primeiros dias, explodi. Brigamos aos gritos, nós socamos um pouco. Meu príncipe nos separou, repreendeu e mandou que ficássemos sentados sobre os joelhos por o tempo de cinco incensos. — Zhen Jiahui soltou uma risada divertida. — Eu me senti culpado e com medo quando ele nos puniu, achei que ele me mandaria embora, mas depois ele pareceu mais alegre de alguma forma. — disse Mu Qing sorrindo pequeno. — Eu percebi que ele havia ficado feliz por eu não ter me contido ou fingido, sendo eu mesmo e agindo como de fato sou, apesar de estar na sua frente. Depois disso eu nunca mais engoli qualquer coisa de Feng Xin e nossas brigas eram constantes, mas meu Dianxia ainda se divertia com elas e se mostrava severo, mostrava sua face irritada e estressada para nós. Apesar de não ser uma briga dele, por nos ver brigando, passava a ter a ver com ele, então ele nos usa de forma de se livrar do peso também. Eramos seu lugar de conforto.</p><p>— Seu Danxia deve ter sido muito grato.</p><p>— Ele foi. — disse Mu Qing e suspirou. — Mas eu não. Mas são águas passadas... hoje eu sinto que finalmente posso o chamar de amigo e sinto que tudo bem o repreender, que ele não me odiará. Mas precisamos passar por muito...</p><p>— Acho interessante. — disse Zhen Jiahui o olhando e Mu Qing o encarou. — Shizu diz que as pessoas uma hora se vão, mas se seu príncipe hoje te considera um amigo, significa que está com você há muito tempo certo? — questionou o homem e Mu Qing piscou. — E Feng Nanzhen também. Se vocês se conhecem desde a infância, ele precisou de uma vida inteira para brigar a sério com você? — questionou sorrindo ladino.</p><p>— É mais complexo que isso.</p><p>— Pode ser. Mas veja, você tem pessoas que estão com você a vida toda. Não me diga que eu escolhi a pessoa errada para fazer amizade, quando me conta como nutre a suas por toda a vida e se importa desta forma com eles.</p><p>Mu Qing o encarou por alguns segundos e abaixou o rosto sem saber o que responder. Olhando daquele jeito era verdade. A não ser os mortos, as pessoas que havia pensado serem importantes estavam novamente em sua vida, próximas de um jeito que nunca pensou que estariam no passado. Ele piscou e encarou seu reflexo no córrego. Mesmo Hua Cheng, que ele apenas havia conversado uma vez quando humano e salvado apenas por sentir empatia, hoje era algo próximo de colega. De repente ele apertou os lábios e virou o rosto pensando no que Wanli uma vez havia dito.</p><p>"Você não é o monstro que pensa ser. Acho que a única pessoa que precisa perdoar você pelo que aconteceu no passado é você mesmo, Mu Qing."</p><p>— Não é fácil ser meu amigo... — disse ele mais para si mesmo que para Zhen Jiahui, que riu divertido.</p><p>— Eu gosto de desafios. — disse o homem.</p><p>Mu Qing virou o rosto para ele e balançou a cabeça negativamente.</p><p>— Tente por sua conta e risco então. — disse ele inclinando a cabeça apra tras, olhando para o céu negro cheio de estrelas, ouvindo o som do corrego e sentindo o peito estranhamente mais leve. — Eu quero ser seu amigo. — disse sem pensar e Zhen Jiahui o olhou. — E eu quero voltar para seita o mais rápido possível...</p><p>— Quer conversar com Feng Nanzhen? — questionou o homem, mas Mu Qing não fez qualquer gesto de concordância. — Voltaremos amanhã pelo nascer do sol. Sua matriz deve atrair tudo que for muito mais forte que os juniores dão conta. — disse o homem tranquilo e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Eu disse para você falar, mas quem falou fui eu. — disse Mu Qing suspirando e Zhen Jiahui bufou.</p><p>— Acredite, isso foi uma honra. Ninguém nunca se abriu para mim. Se shizu me achou confiável e próximo para falar disso, eu estou feliz. Não tenho muito o que dizer de qualquer forma. Acho que... realmente sou como seu amigo em muitos pontos.</p><p>— Você parece um garoto falando assim.</p><p>— Não me julgue por minha idade, ancião de oitocentos anos que começa um massacre por ter brigado com o amigo. — debochou ele e Mu Qing soltou um "pfff".</p><p>— Certo, recebo o tapa. — disse divertido puxando os pés da água e os sacudindo para os secar. — Vamos caçar alguma coisa e acabar com isso, Zhen Jiahui. — chamou se levantando e oferecendo a mão para ajudar o outro, que sorriu ao aceitar.</p><p>— Posso contar um segredo? — questionou o líder de seita Zhen e Mu Qing ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu tenho outro objetivo com essa missão.</p><p>— Outro?</p><p>Zhen Jiahui sorriu ladino e abriu a boca, mas antes que dissesse algo, um grito os fez olhar para o bosque. Sem sequer olhar para o líder de seita, Mu Qing desembainhaou o sabre e disparou para as árvores, pulando pelos troncos para economizar tempo, uma vez que o chão era cheio de obstáculos e estava escuro demais para ver.</p><p>Quando chegou as árvores mais próximas, viu que a clareira estava o completo caos.</p><p>Mais da metade dos mestres estava desmaiada, a outra metade se dividia em pessoas chorando e implorando por ajuda e pessoas que realmente estavam lutando e os protegendo de uma dúzia de demônios que haviam aparecido. Mu Qing franziu cenho e ouviu Zhen Jiahui parar ao seu lado em um galho grosso da árvore, olhando para a cena com cenho franzido.</p><p>— Pensei que sua matriz atraise apenas monstros e espiritos. Porque há demonios?</p><p>— Eu me pergunto o mesmo... — murmurou Mu Qing ainda olhando a cena, tentando entender primeiro para então agir.</p><p>O líder de seita Zhen se moveu ansioso ao seu lado, mas estranhou ter Mu Qing quieto, e preferiu ficar no gano o observando a ir sozinho. Não sentia medo de lutar, mas confiava em Mu Qing e em sua intuição. Deveria ter um motivo dele estar parado assistindo, certo? Ele não odiaria assim os mestres. Chang Yasen estava entre as pessoas que lutavam!</p><p>— Ali. — disse Mu Qing e Zhen Jiahui olhou para onde ele olhava.</p><p>Um grande javali saia de um portal de luz vermelha em meio a escuridão. As presas eram afiadas como lanças, seu corpo era do tamanho de uma carruagem para cinco pessoas somadas aos cavalos e seus passos pesados batiam no chão com som alto ao mesmo tempo que o queimava pelos cascos em chamas. Zhen Jiahui engoliu em seco sentindo um arrepio nas costas e apertou o cabo de sua espada.</p><p>— ONDE ESTÁ XUAN ZHEN JIANG-JUN? — urrou o javali começando a correr em direção às pessoas que lutavam, os acertando sem piedade e jogando para cima como se fossem apenas folhas secas. — ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ GENERAL?</p><p>— Merda! — chiou Mu Qing esfregando o pulso e sentindo o coração afundar por não sentir a pulseira ali.</p><p>Estava sozinho.</p><p>Aquele pensamento o fez engolir em seco e tensionar os ombros.</p><p>Estava sozinho.</p><p>Feng Xin estava quilômetros de distância sem ter comos ser contatado. Estava sozinho lutando com um monstro quando podia se ferir de verdade e até morrer. O homem deu um passo para trás, seu pé escorregou e, se não fosse pela mão de Zhen Jiahui o segurar pelo braço, teria caído. Mu Qing o olhou respirando pela boca e o homem apertou os dedos.</p><p>— Mu Fuyao, você sabe quem ele está procurando? — questionou o homem o puxando de volta e então ouviram um grito feroz.</p><p>Chang Yasen corria em direção do javali depois de se erguer do chão. Sua expressão era furiosa e o sangue que manchava seu rosto não parecia ser muito problema quando ele abraçou a cabeça da fera e o parou em meio a uma corrida usando simplesmente a força bruta. Ele urrou, forçou as pernas, e Mu Qing assistiu chocado ele forçar o javali gigante para trás, o afastando do lugar onde haviam deixado os feridos.</p><p>— Mestre de seita Chang! — disse Mu Qing admirado enquanto o homem ganhava cada vez mais distância para os feridos e os que voltavam a se colocar de pé.</p><p>— Você acha que pode ganhar deste líder de seita, seu porco gigante? Eu vou fazer um churrasco com você! — gritou Chang Yasen cuspindo no olho da fera, que urrou furiosa, fazendo os tempinhos de Mu Qing tremerem.</p><p>— Humano, você se deseja a morte tanto assim eu atenderei seu pedido! — disse o javali movendo a cabeça violentamente.</p><p>Chang Yasen tentou se segurar, mas o javali conseguiu tirar seus pé do chão e o jogou para cima. Mu Qing assistiu chocado o monstro se colocar sobre duas pernas apenas para abocanhar a perna do líder de seita. O som da carne se rasgando e do osso quebrando apenas não foi mais assustados que o sangue que espirrou por todo o lado e pingou da boca do demônio. Mu Qing tremeu a mão no sabre, mas antes que fizesse algo ouviu Chang Yasen grita em fúria de novo, virar o corpo e agarrar a fera pelo pescoço. Ele jogou o corpo para trás, segurou o pulso com a outra mão, enforcando o javali em uma chave de braço, conseguindo o prender no mesmo lugar, mesmo com a fera mastigando sua perna.</p><p>Mu Qing não perdeu mais tempo. Segurando seu sabre com as duas mãos ele pulou do galho e fazendo um arco ao descer, cortou a barriga a mostra do javali com a lâmina banhada de energia espiritual.</p><p>O javali urrou de dor e Mu Qing pulou para trás quando o sangue negro espirrou nele junto a restos do estomago aberto e que caia em uma mistura nojenta de carne no chão. Em fúria o javali me moveu, soltando a perna de Chang Yasen e Mu Qing correu para o homem, movendo novamente seu sabre para cortar a garganta da fera, mas no último segundo o javali conseguiu se livrar os braços do líder de seita e se voltou para Mu Qing. Com um giro, o deus se livrou do golpe no peito, mas as presas afiadas cortam seu antebraço esquerdo, que havia usado para se proteger. Mu Qing escorregou alguns metros no chão, se apoiando nos pés e fincou a espada na terra imunda e girou a usando de apoio, a puxando ainda no ar e voltou a correr para o demônio.</p><p>— GENERAL! — gritou o javali correndo para ele, mas antes que o atingisse, cordas vermelhas brilhantes de energia espiritual o prenderam no pescoço.</p><p>Mu Qing dispensou um rápido olhar para o fim das cordas, vendo Zhen Jiahui, que até aquele momento estava lutando com os demônios menores, e correu para o javali novamente.</p><p>Seu sabre era rápido e ele não possuía piedade. Com um corte eficaz, ele usou a energia espiritual para tornar a lâmina mais afiada e pulou sobre as costas da fera, a perfurando até que apenas o cabo fosse visto fora do pelo. Mu Qing girou a lâmina sentindo o sangue correr quente em suas veias e mesclou suas afinidades elementares para criar uma descarga elétrica.</p><p>O grito de dor do javali fez muitos cultivadores encolherem e taparam os ouvidos. O cheiro de carne queimada fez outros vomitarem. Zhen Jiahui soltou as cordas vendo que a fera estava vencida e correu para o portal, começando a desenhar uma matriz de selamento no ar, sem se importar com o fato de Mu Qing ainda estar descarregando energia sobre o corpo morto do demônio.</p><p>Quando a carcaça ficou negra e começou a desmoronar, Mu Qing arrancou o sabre e pulou para fora, limpando a lâmina nas costas de um dos homens que se encolhia no chão amedrontado, ainda com a espada embainhada.</p><p>— Mu Fuyao! — chamou mestre de seita Chang em um canto, precisando de três homens para o segurar sentado, enquanto uma mulher tentava dar um jeito em sua perna, derramando elixir de cura sobre ela, mas errando a maior parte por estar tremendo. — Mu Fuyao, seu braço!</p><p>— Não é nada, líder de seita Chang. — disse Mu Qing embainhando o sabre e chutando os restos da carcaça, que desmoronou erguendo poeira e fazendo muitos tossir.</p><p>— Mu Fuyao, aquele javali te chamou de general. — disse Zhen Jiahui ao fechar o portal e passando a mão na testa, recolhe do o suor de esforço. — Você o conhecia?</p><p>— Não. — chiou Mu Qing olhando para seu ferimento.</p><p>Seu robe estava completamente esfarrapado e ele puxou as mangas impaciente, rasgando o resto que havia ficado pendurado, e franziu o cenho para o corte que praticamente atravessa seu antebraço em uma linha reta na lateral, entre o cotovelo e punho.</p><p>— Isso está horrível! — disse Zhen Jiahui se apressando para seu lado. — Me deixe ver!</p><p>— Está bem, não dói. — disse ele tocando o lugar. — Eu não sinto nada.</p><p>— Nada? — questionou o lider de seita Zhen. — Está negro como carne de cadaver! Me de o braço, vou colocar elixir. — comandou enfiando a mão na manga qiankun e retirando dela um frasco azul, antes de segurar Mu Qing pelo braço e praticamente o arrasta para uma árvore, onde o obrigou a se sentar sobre uma das raízes altas. — Isso está terrível!</p><p>— Apenas derrame esta merda antes que tudo apodreça! — chiou Mu Qing irritado e Zhen Jiahui bufou obedecendo. — Merda...</p><p>— A presa deve ser envenenada.</p><p>— Ah serio?</p><p>— Modos! Eu ainda sou um líder de seita e você um ancião aleatório! — repreendeu Zhen Jiahui sem sequer erguer o olhar para Mu Qing, que encolheu os ombros. — Você tem que tomar mais cuidado!</p><p>— Era isso ou ele arrancaria a perna do mestre Chang. — disse Mu Qing emburrado e Zhen Jiahui solotu o ar.</p><p>— Teremos de voltar a seita ZhenSi o mais rápido possível. Mas temos de esperar os que desmaiaram ou perderam a consciência voltarem.</p><p>— Podemos expandir as espadas e os levar. — disse Mu Qing e Zhen Jiahui negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Estamos todos feridos e sem muito poder espiritual. Com trinta pessoas, cinco de nós está de pé e a não ser você, eu não acho que os outros deem conta de usar tanta energia espiritual para expandir as espadas, quem dirá voar até LangLe. Poucos aqui tem habilidade, mas todos estão esgotados pela luta.</p><p>— A maioria são inuteis. — chiou Mu Qing desgosto e Zhen Jiahui fechou o frasco, soltando a fita do cabelo negro e a enrrolando no braço de Mu Qing. — Você não precisa fazer isso.</p><p>— Você disse que aceita ser meu amigo. — disse Zhen Jiahui erguendo o olhar. — Isso é apenas um favor.</p><p>O homem sorriu e Mu Qing virou o rosto bufando e apertou os olhos se sentindo enjoado.</p><p>— Acho que alcançou minha corrente sanguínea. — disse o deus levando a mão a cabeça e Zhen Jiahui esticou o braço para o segurar quando ele tombou para frente. — Merda.</p><p>— Cuidado, não se esforce! — tentou o lider de seita</p><p>Mu Qing esticou a mão para apertar o braço que o segurava e tentar se apoiar, mas sua visão ficou escura ao mesmo tempo que sentiu o estômago revirar ainda mais e o vômito subir por sua garganta. Sua boca ficou pegajosa, o gosto amargo e ácido o fez ficar ainda mais enjoado, mas seus braços ficaram moles demais para que ele tentasse ao menos se afastar da nojeira ou limpar o queixo. Ele tentou forçar a cabeça a se erguer, mas não sentia sequer seu corpo, sentindo dificuldade até mesmo para respirar pelo nariz forçando o ar entrar pela boca.</p><p>— Mu Fuyao! — chamou Zhen Jiahui o sacudindo, mas mesmo que Mu Qing sentisse que seus olhos estivessem abertos, não conseguia ver nada. — Diga algo! Mu Fuyao!</p><p>Mu Qing tentou mover os lábios, mas de repente sentiu a garganta fechar completamente, sem conseguir sequer respirar. Seus pulmões arderam e ele tentou mover o corpo em desespero enquanto tentava puxar o ar pela boca e o nariz, mas nada entrava. Ele sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos e mãos o tocarem na garganta e peito, abrindo suas roupas ao colocá-lo no chão.</p><p>De repente, parou de queimar.</p><p>Mas nada havia mudado. Ele ainda não respirava. Ainda não via. Ainda não conseguia se mexer. Mas uma sensação quente de mãos passando energia espiritual enquanto o tocava no peito o mostrava que alguém estava lhe ajudando. Se pudesse suspirar de alívio ele o faria.</p><p>Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo de angústia se passou, mas em algum ponto, sentiu que podia voltar a respirar sozinho e puxou uma lufada forte. Quase que de imediato, ele sentiu as mãos se afastarem de seu corpo.</p><p>— Mu Fuyao! — chamou Zhen Jiahui tocando seu rosto. — Está respirando! Alguém troque comigo! — Mu Qing ouviu alguns murmúrios e então as mãos se afastaram de seu rosto. — É UMA ORDEM! ALGUÉM O ESTABILIZE!</p><p>— Sim, mestre de seita Zhen! — disse uma mulher e Mu Qing sentiu alguém segurar sua mão, passando energia espiritual por seu corpo e o fazendo se sentir mais leve. — Francamente, tantos homens e nenhum deles presta!</p><p>— Mestra Mian, você já usou muita energia espiritual! — disse Zhen Jiahui.</p><p>— E daí? Ansião Mu nos salvou daquela fera! Eu não vou esperar estes inúteis decidirem ajudar enquanto ele morre. Eu vou ajudá-lo enquanto você recupera um pouco de energia!</p><p>Mu Qing ouviu Zhen Jiahui grunir em frustração e irritado antes de ouvir passos se afastando. Com um suspiro ele sentiu o alívio crescer e virou a cabeça para o lado, sem aguentar se manter consciente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. ZhenSi: parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feridos, os mestres retornam a ZhenSi com a vitoria. Mu qing tem certeza dos seus sentimentos, mas Feng Xin aind aparece irritado pelos acontecimentos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Nome alternativo do cap: MAS EU ME MORDO DE CIUUUMEEEE]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Amanhã começará a caçada. — disse Zhen Jiahui sentado em seu trono, dentro do palácio principal, olhando para os homens e mulheres reunidos de pé dois degraus abaixo. — Sei que nos últimos dias tenho exigido muito dos mestres. Ontem tivemos uma luta complicada e peço desculpas. Mas pela graça dos deuses conseguimos preparar todo o necessário para nossos juniors mostrarem do que são capazes, sem os expor a um perigo desnecessário. — disse o homem sorrindo e colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. — Em especial devo agradecer ao ancião da seita ChangYao, Mu Fuyao e o mestre de seita Chang Yasen, por derrotarem aquela besta javali errante. — disse o homem olhando agora para Mu Qing, que permanecia com a expressão inalterada e apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. — Aquela fera corrompida poderia ter levado a vida de nossos promissores discípulos se não houvéssemos feito a ronda na montanha nos últimos dois dias.</p><p>— Ancião Mu, de fato, é um grande e respeitável mestre! — disse um dos mestres passando a mão pela barba. — Eu não consigo mais relacionar o homem que vejo hoje com aquele jovem descuidado de quase uma quinzena atrás. — riu o homem e muitos concordaram.</p><p>— Shisu Mu nos provou a que deve sua posição. — complementou Zhen Jiahui olhando de novo para Mu Qing. — E, apesar dos pesares, foi um bom tempo para nós mestres, cultivarmos juntos e estreitar os laços das seitas.</p><p>— Sim, claro.. claro! — disse Chang Yasen abanando o leque e suando feito um porco. — Foi uma ótima experiência, mestre de seita Zhen! Talvez possamos repetir nos próximos anos?</p><p>— Seria interessante. — respondeu Zhen Jiahui sorrindo pequeno e Mu Qing fechou os olhos, dando as costas e caminhando para uma mesa em uma das laterais, onde uma jarra de cristal com agua estava disposta para que se servissem naquela última reunião.</p><p>Os homens permaneceram falando, mas o deus bloqueou suas vozes ao se servir lentamente, tentando conter a própria frustração. Seu braço ainda estava muito ferido pelo demônio que haviam enfrentado, ardia em alguns pontos por ter sido mal cuidada, provavelmente teria de abrir a ferida de novo e desinfetar, julgando pela secreção que começava a soltar. Suas roupas estavam em ruínas! E ele se sentia enjoado ainda pelo veneno de demônio, mesmo que mestra Mian e Zhen Jiahui houvessem tirado tudo que pudesse o prejudicar de seu corpo durante toda a madrugada que acamparam na montanha.</p><p>E tudo aquilo havia acontecido por a maioria dos presentes ser muito mais de falar que realmente fazer! Esbanjando gracejos uns para os outros, elogiando e paparicando para subir na hierarquia ao invés de terem real habilidade.</p><p>Dos trinta mestres presentes, Mu Qing habia podido conectar com apenas sete dos que lutaram! E mesmo entre eles, apenas Zhen Jiahui podia se dizer ser equiparado a seus nivel de cultivo! Ele queria socar cada um daqueles homens!</p><p>Quando acordou não havia resistido ao ouvir os inúteis se vangloriando da vitória e saiu distribuindo socos e chutes, parando apenas quando Zhen Jiahui o segurou com a corda espiritual para conter sua fúria. E mesmo assim Mu Qing tinha o sério pensamento que o homem apenas o tinha parado por se preocupar com o veneno e seu machucado, não com os homens. Zhen Jiahui estava tão frustrado quanto ele.</p><p>A única coisa que ele queria ao acordar e se acalmar era voltar para a seita ZhenSi e correr para os braços de Feng Xin e gritar com toda a capacidade de suas cordas vocais e pulmões! Mas assim que pisaram no território, Zhen Jiahui pediu que fizessem uma ultima reunião antes da competição começar, para aproveitar aquele vínculo novo criado entre os mestres antes que ele fosse abalado pelas torcidas e apostas. Obviamente todos aceitaram pensando no mestre de seita como um homem espirituoso e de bom humor. E, mesmo que Mu Qing apenas quisesse ver Feng Xin e Wanli, também na sentia que tinha coragem de encarar Feng Xin.</p><p>Principalmente depois dos temores de Feng Xin se mostrarem reais e demônios de fato tenham ido atrás dele.</p><p>No final, ele era um alvo. Mesmo que não o de quem o havia levado a aquele mundo, mas deste demônio Zhu Xintong, que o estava praticamente perseguindo e sabia quem era.</p><p>Suspirando, ele pegou o copo na mesa e o levou aos lábios, sentindo uma pontada na ferida ao apoiar a mão na mesa e apertou os olhos, quase podendo se ver de novo no escuro, lutando com um javali de cinco metros de altura enfurecido. Mu Qing estremeceu bebendo em goladas a água gelada.</p><p>— Eu creio ter prendido vocês por tempo demasiado. — Disse o líder de seita Zhen depois de alguns minutos de falatório. — Sugiro que aproveitem o tempo, amanhã será o último dia de descanso para nossos discípulos. Seria bom se fossem inspirados por seus mestres antes de partirem para a montanha da águia.</p><p>Mu Qing ouviu os homens concordando e o barulho da porta grande abrir. Ele apoiou as mãos na mesa se sentindo enjoado de novo e olhou por sobre o ombro, vendo a multidão sair e alguns o cumprimentarem erguendo os braços. Sem dar atenção, ele sentiu uma mão na suas costas e viu Chang Yasen o olhando preocupado.</p><p>— Ainda dói, ancião Mu? — questionou o homem com as sobrancelhas baixas e Mu Qing suspirou.</p><p>— Apenas quando eu respiro. — Disse tentando fazer piada, mas o líder de seita apenas o olhou mais preocupado. — Não se preocupe.</p><p>— Como pode pedir isso...? — questionou Chang Yasen balançando a cabeça e Mu Qing deu de ombros. — A-Song ficará tão preocupado... o que direi a senhor e senhora Feng? Eu deveria cuidar de você!</p><p>— Sem ofensas, líder de seita, mas você não se encontra em situação de ajudar ninguém. — disse Mu Qing azedo, encarando a perna quebrada do homem.</p><p>— Aya! Um ferimento pequeno dresses?</p><p>— O seu osso saiu de sua carne! Sua perna foi literalmente mastigada por um demônio! — chiou Mu Qing exasperado se lembrando da cena do homem sendo mordido pelo javali, o som da pele rasgando, do osso quebrando, o sangue que espirrou...Mu Qing estremeceu.</p><p>Morte não era um problema para ele, nem situação de guerra, mas aquele animal era um monstro que gostava de ver sangue! Mas Mu Qing havia de admitir que passou a respeitar o líder de seita um pouco mais depois daquela experiência, pois ele era um dos sete que realmente tinham alguma habilidade, e mesmo que não estivesse no nível de cultivo que ele ou de Zhen Jiahui, ele ainda lutou corpo a corpo com o javali, compensando a falta de habilidade e cultivo com força bruta. Quem via aquele homem abanando seu leque e paparicando praticamente qualquer pessoa, nunca esperaria tal cena.</p><p>Chang Yasen possuía o título de líder de seita por direito.</p><p>— Você ainda se sente culpado, ancião Mu? — questionou o homem rindo alegre. — Eu e os outros ja dissemos, você e Zhen Jiahui não tinha como adivinhar que aquele demônio apareceria. Estávamos em vinte e oito, não tinha porque pensarem que ficaríamos em uma situação tão ruim!</p><p>— Mesmo assim... — tentou Mu Qing, mas mastigou as palavras, às engolindo de mal grado. — Ao menos me deixe levá-lo para Dasong. — pediu ele passando o braço pelas costas do homem e o fazendo rir. — Não ria!</p><p>— Aya, eu irei rir! Você é realmente bom, ansião Mu! — disse ele deixando Mu Qing o apoiar e mancando para fora. — Mas realmente foi assustador! — confessou o homem ao estarem do lado de fora do prédio principal, percebendo que a maioria dos mestres continuava ali e que uma equipe médica havia sido chamada.</p><p>Mu Qing soltou um suspiro aliviado e se arrastou com o líder de seita pelas escadas, descendo os degraus com cuidado e sentando ao lado dele nos últimos, esperando que alguém os ajudasse também. Em alguns minutos, um par de médicas os cumprimentou e começaram a cuidar de seus ferimentos. Mu Qing apertou os olhos quando derramaram um guento em sua ferida no antebraço braço e chiou quando sentiu a lâmina o perfurar, como imaginou que iria acontecer.</p><p>— Merda! — xingou encolhendo os ombros, sem querer sequer olhar para o que acontecia em seu braço.</p><p>— Quer que eu segure sua mão? — questionou uma voz vindo de cima e Mu Qing bufou.</p><p>— Eu consigo aguentar um corte, líder de seita Zhen. — murmurou erguendo o olhar e viu o homem dois degraus acima. — Como estão seus ferimentos?</p><p>— Estão bem. — disse ele caminhando para perto e erguendo a mão para dispensar o cumprimento das médicas, praticamente se jogando ao lado de Mu Qing e se sentando com uma perna flexionada. — Meu cultivo mantém meu corpo parado no tempo e ferimentos se curam com facilidade, não há com o que se preocupar.</p><p>— Você foi ferido, respirou o pó do javali como todos que foram envenenados em algum nível! — disse Mu Qing e o homem riu tombando a cabeça.</p><p>— E eu literalmente vomitei tudo. Quer ver?</p><p>— Dispenso. — chiou Mu Qing fazendo uma careta e o homem riu de novo.</p><p>— E seu braço?</p><p>— Sendo aberto, como pode ver. É incrível que em trinta pessoas, não havia ninguém com habilidade de cura além da mestra Mian.</p><p>— Amigo, de trinta apenas sete podiam lutar. Você tem que fazer as contas melhor, nesse ponto não é tão surpreendente. — disse Zhen Jiahui balançando a mão em desdem e Mu Qing bufou.</p><p>— Eu acho que você deveria escolher melhor os mestres, isso sim.</p><p>— Ah, mas a intenção era essa mesmo. — disse o homem olhando para Mu Qing com um sorriso divertido. — Eu era isso que eu queria te dizer ontem no córrego antes da luta.</p><p>— Então foi tudo um plano seu?</p><p>— Não do demonios, não me olhe assim. Eu apenas queria testar os velhos inuteis. Meu pai era um idiota que gostava de ser bajulado, então se cercou de gente sem qualquer habilidade real. Eu apenas precisava achar uma desculpa para os chutar de meu palácio e colocar gente que presta. — disse ele batendo um dedo na tempora.</p><p>— E para isso feriu todos gravemente, que plano incrivel, Zhen Jiahui.</p><p>— Imprevistos acontecem. Já disse que os demônios não foram minha culpa, até porque, não foi por mim que gritaram, foi? — desdenhou o homem se inclinando para trás balançando a cabeça para os cabelos caírem de seus ombros, expondo o rosto ao sol.</p><p>— Então a culpa é minha?</p><p>— Você não quer conversar sobre isso agora. Vamos ignorar por enquanto. — disse ele sem parecer se importar e virou o rosto. — Mestre de seita Chang, eu fico feliz de não me decepcionar com o senhor! — começou o homem de novo, se inclinando para trás para olhar o outro, que tentava a todo custo não parecer estar ouvindo a conversa estranhamente descontraída. — Se depender de mim, nossas seitas serão aliadas para sempre!</p><p>— Ah- ah! É bom... bom ouvir isso! Hahah! — disse Chang Yasen fazendo uma careta e soltando um grito quando forçaram sua perna, colocando o osso no lugar certo.</p><p>— Qual sua verdadeira personalidade, Zhen Jiahui? — questionou Mu Qing erguendo uma sobrancelha e o homem sorriu.</p><p>— Interessado?</p><p>— Curioso. — cortou rápido apertando as sobrancelhas e o homem riu.</p><p>— Quem sabe? Eu sou o que tenho que ser. Sou o que posso ser. Sou o que quero ser.</p><p>— O que você é agora?</p><p>— Quer dizer em posição ou falando com você? — questionou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Não faça essa cara. Passamos por péssimos momentos juntos, você disse que aceitaria minha amizade. Somos próximos agora.</p><p>— Devo lembrar que eu disse tudo antes de saber que você planejou essa merda! Foram péssimos momentos que aconteceram unicamente por culpa sua! — alfinetou Mu Qing e o homem estalou a língua.</p><p>— Não os demônios, vamos pontuar! E você estragou metade do plano massacrando tudo que via antes que qualquer um tentasse! Eu pensei que meu plano seria inútil por sua causa! Considere um empate!</p><p>— Vai se fuder! — ranhou Mu Qing o encarando irritado.</p><p>— Vamos, você se divertiu também, claro, antes dos demônios. Você até mesmo socou alguns desses inúteis e eu não fiz nada para impedir! E, acima de tudo isso, tivemos um momento de conexão naquele córrego! E eu te carreguei em meus braços para poder te libertar do veneno enquanto procurávamos um lugar seguro para acampar durante a noite!</p><p>— Eu não me lembro disso. Quem pode dizer se aconteceu realmente? — questionou ele virando o rosto e revirando os olhos.</p><p>— Eu posso. Mestre Chang pode. Mestra Mian pode mais ainda por ter dividido a tarefa comigo. Há testemunhas. — disse o outro implicante e Mu Qing bufou. — Falando com sinceridade, podemos nos conhecer a pouco tempo, mas eu senti medo que você de fato morresse. Eu finalmente fiz um amigo que vale a pena e você quer morrer logo em seguida? Eu não permitiria!</p><p>— Não sou tão frágil. — chiou Mu Qing bufando. — Em algumas horas meu corpo se livraria daquela merda.</p><p>— Eu não tinha como saber. — murmurou o homem se sentando apropriadamente, com a coluna ereta. — Mas eu falei sério sobre cultivarmos uma amizade. Sinto que pensamos muito parecido.</p><p>— Você não quer ser parecido comigo. — murmurou Mu Qing e encarou o pátio. — Você terá muito trabalho se quiser ficar perto de mim também.</p><p>— Tudo nesta vida requer algum esforço. Me deixe decidir se vale a pena ser seu amigo ou não. — respondeu Zhen Jiahui.</p><p>— Faça o que você quiser, você é o líder da seita ZhenSi. Eu sou apenas um ansião.</p><p>— Você sabe que eu não me sinto nem um pouco afetado por isso certo? Eu realmente estou em posição maior e eu vou usar isso.</p><p>— Que cara grossa. — murrinhou Mu Qing e sentiu Zhen Jiahui bater o ombro no seu. — Você irá os dispensar quando?</p><p>— Assim que estiverem curados, durante a tarde. Mandarei cartas e exigirei um teste de cultivo dos juniores antes de os enviar para a montanha. Não quero um acidente por eles serem inconsequentes, as crianças não devem pagar pelos erros dos adultos.</p><p>— Você está certo. Mas isso pode dar mais trabalho que imagina.</p><p>— Estou ciente. Mas é meu dever tornar este mundo seguro e apenas pessoas competentes e verdadeiras podem fazer parte disso. Será complicado, mas será para melhor. Ontem encontramos demônios e ultimamente eles vem aparecendo com frequência. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas sinto que devemos estar preparados.</p><p>— Líder de seita Zhen. — chamou Chang Yasen e o homem se inclinou para frente para o olhar. — Eu, como um velho da última geração, peço desculpas pela situação vergonhosa que deixamos para vocês, jovens. — disse o homem com olhos baixos. — Mas se há algo que eu posso contribuir para isso é nas pesquisas que fizemos. Minha seita é especialista em trabalhos menores e de extermínio, recebemos mais relatos nos últimos meses que nos últimos cinquenta anos de atividade demoníaca. Então, seja o que você quiser fazer, conte conosco.</p><p>— Eu agradeço, líder de seita Chang. — disse Zhen Jiahui acenando com a cabeça e o homem de meia idade abaixou o rosto para a perna que agora era enfaixada.</p><p>Por alguns minutos os três permaneceram calados, pensando nos próximos passos a sua maneira enquanto as médicas trabalhavam no braço de Mu Qing.</p><p>O veneno havia se espalhado bastante, mas graças ao trabalho de Zhen Jiahui e mesta Mian ele não deixaria sequelas, apenas o deixando com mal estar pelas próximas horas, até que seu organismo de livrasse dele por conta própria. Mu Qing não gostou da ideia de ter efeitos nojentos a aquele veneno, mas não podia fazer nada. Por fim seu braço precisou ter a carne morta e mais afetada removida e jogada fora, fazendo o ferimento ficar quatro vezes maior, mas o buraco foi preenchido por uma massa da seita de medicina. Ficaria com ele na tipoia sem poder o mover, mas se fosse comportado, ficaria pronto para lutar na manhã seguinte.</p><p>Com um suspiro, Mu Qing acompanhou com o olhar as médicas se afastarem e ignorou Zhen Jiahui que conversava animadamente com Chang Yasen, sem se importar com ele sentado entre eles, alheio ao que falavam. O deus revirou os olhos e o ergueu para o pátio praticamente vazio e quase engasgou quando viu Feng Xin parado alguns metros a frente em meio ao fluxo de médicos que circulavam juntando suas ferramentas e macas improvisadas.</p><p>Mu Qing se levantou receoso estudando o rosto do homem sem saber ao certo o que pensar sobre a expressão que ele fazia. Ele parecia com raiva, com dor, magoado, aliviado... parecia tantas coisas que Mu Qing apenas engoliu em seco sem entender sequer se podia falar alguma coisa. Uma brisa soprou e ele assistiu quase hipnotizado os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo na nuca balançarem atrás do homem e as duas mechas maiores soltas junto a franja chacoalhar como seda a sua frente.</p><p>O deus de cabelos prateados sentiu os lábios tremerem, a garganta fechar e, no instante seguinte, correu para Feng Xin, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro, sem se importar com quem via aquilo e sentindo doer em seu peito cada segundo que Feng Xin demorou para o abraçar de volta. Se sentia mal, culpado, magoado e com muito medo, mas, acima de tudo, suspirou aliviado por sentir o outro finalmente o apertar contra si de forma protetora e necessitada.</p><p>— Você é um imbecil — chiou Feng Xin apertando os dedos em suas costas e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça. — Faça algo assim de novo e eu... por favor, nunca mais faça isso de novo...</p><p>— Não farei. Me perdoe... — pediu com a voz engasgada e sentiu Feng Xin abaixar a cabeça em seu ombro.</p><p>— Fiquei tão preocupado... — confessou o homem. — Eu sabia que algo ia dar errado. Eu sabia! Mas você é teimoso, cabeça dura e-</p><p>— Certo! Eu sei! Eu mereço! — interrompeu Mu Qing e Feng Xin bufou beijando seu pescoço. — Me desculpe...</p><p>— Não. — disse o homem. — Eu não vou te desculpar. Você está ferido. Você mentiu para mim. Você foi mesmo depois de eu dizer que não era para ir! Você... eu não sei o que fazer com você, Mu Qing!</p><p>— Você quer me deixar? — questionou sentindo o rosto formigar e a garganta incomodar.</p><p>Feng Xin soltou um longo suspiro.</p><p>— Eu nunca fui de desistir fácil das coisas, porque acha que eu deixaria você ir por algo que eu já esperava de você? — questionou o afastando e o olhando nos olhos. — Você me decepcionou, muito. Me magoou em um nível que eu pensei seriamente se eu queria te ver quando voltasse. Mas eu... eu não consegui ficar longe. É difícil sentir vontade de ficar com você e querer socar sua cara!</p><p>— Então soque. Não será a primeira vez. Eu nem mesmo vou descontar, sei que estou errado. — disse Mu Qing abaixando os olhos e Feng Xin tocou seu braço machucado com os dedos muito sutilmente para não o machucar.</p><p>— Eu não tenho coragem de te bater mais, Mu Qing... — disse ele suave e o deus ergueu os olhos. — Não é certo para mim isso. Eu nunca mais vou brigar com você usando armas ou os punhos. Eu posso te beliscar, posso te segurar, e empurrar, mas eu nunca mais vou erguer a mão para você.</p><p>— Você me deu vários tapas não tem nem uma semana. — apontou piscando.</p><p>— Por favor entenda o contexto! — chiou o homem rápido erguendo o queixo e Mu Qing riu. — Você está bem?</p><p>— Francamente? — questionou ele soltando o ar e relaxando os ombros. — Melhor com você aqui. — confessou sorrindo um pouco e acompanhou surpreso Feng Xin corar e erguer a mão para os olhos, os tampando.</p><p>— Isso é tão injusto! — chiou o homem e Mu Qing soltou um "pff". — Isso, ria da minha desgraça! Quer saber, eu não aguento mais você, vou ver o mestre de seita Chang! — bufou Feng Xin passando por ele e Mu Qing soltou uma risada o acompanhando.</p><p>— Vejo que fizeram as pazes. — disse Zhen Jiahui quando se aproximaram e Feng Xin o lançou um olhar duro antes de erguer os braços em arco.</p><p>— Líder de seita Zhen. Líder de seita Chang. Como estão? — questionou ele os olhando.</p><p>— Bem, bem! Não se preocupe, Shizu Feng! — disse Chang Yasen acenando com a mão, ainda sentado na escada. — A-Song está bem?</p><p>— Sim, está ansioso para ver o senhor, mas eu sei que ele perderia a compostura depois que ouvi que estavam feridos. Pedi que A-Li cuidasse dele.</p><p>— Bom... aquela criança é bem emotiva. Mas tenho certeza que ele está mais ansioso por saber notícias de seu shizun que de seu pai. — riu o homem e Feng Xin coçou a bochecha sem ter como dizer algo para defender o rapaz. — Mas estamos bem. Graças ao ancião Mu e ao mestre se seita Zhen.</p><p>— Não, mestre de seita Chang também foi essencial. Se não fosse por você aquelas pessoas teriam sido mortas pelo demônio. — disse Zhen Jiahui. — O senhor as salvou e enfrentou a fera. Estou seriamente em dívida com o senhor por ter protegido meus mestres e anciãos antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa.</p><p>— Aya! Não diga isso! — disse Chang Yasen ficando vermelho e abrindo o leque imundo para esconder o rosto.</p><p>— Enfrentar um demonio... — disse Feng Xin lançando um olhar para Mu Qing. — Um demonio!</p><p>— Bem... — começou Mu Qing desviando o olhar, mas desistiu depois que Feng Xin balançou a cabeça em negação.</p><p>— Mu Fuyao lutou valentemente contra o demônio. — Tentou Zhen Jiahui olhando para o amigo que tinha os ombros encolhidos. — Fiquei feliz de o ter ao meu lado na luta.</p><p>— Bem, vendo como ele está ferido, não posso dizer o mesmo. — jogou Feng Xin cruzando os braços e Zhen Jiahui arregalou os olhos antes de sorrir amarelo, mas de forma petulante.</p><p>— Vendo como foi decisão dele ir e que é um ancião poderoso que sabe se proteger, acho que um ferimento para salvar o líder se sua saída não é algo tão preocupante. Ainda mais por amanhã ele sequer terá uma cicatriz para contar história.</p><p>— Foram trinta pessoas para esta missão e todos estão feridos em algum grau, mas mestre de seita Zhen deve ser realmente incrível para estar completamente bem. — alfinetou Feng Xin sem querer desistir.</p><p>— Meu cultivo me permite uma cura rápida. — sorriu o homem erguendo o queixo para se colocar mais alto que Feng Xin, sem conseguir muito por ser pelo menos vinte centímetros menor que os dois deuses.</p><p>— Ah, que habilidade conveniente. — debochou Feng Xin e Mu Qing lhe deu um tapa no braço. —  Que?</p><p>— Pare com isso! Sem Zhen Jiahui eu não teria conseguido salvar a todos. Era um demônio chefe e vários lacaios. Tínhamos feridos, o que está insinuando para ele falando assim?</p><p>— Mu Fuyao, não se preocupe. Eu fico feliz em responder a Feng Nanzhen o que desejar saber.</p><p>— Você não precisa. — disse Mu Qing o olhando e Feng Xin bufou quando o líder de seita pareceu apenas aceitar o que Mu Qing disse e dar de ombros. — Feng xin!</p><p>— Tudo bem. — bufou o homem cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.</p><p>— Estamos bem agora. — tentou Mu Qing colocando a mão em suas costas, mas o homem deu de ombros antes de se virar para sair, sem se importar em cumprimentar os mestres de seita e começou a se afastar. — Eu vou agora também. — disse ele erguendo os braços em arco para o líder de seita Zhen e se voltou para Chang Yasen. — Eu te levarei para Dasong, mestre de seita Chang, como disse mais cedo.</p><p>— Aya! Não precisa se preocupar, minha espada servirá de bengala! — disse o homem teimando e se colocando de pé com algum custo, mas se recusando a receber ajuda.</p><p>— Acho que será melhor algo maior... — murmurou Zhen Jiahui olhando para o homem. — mandarei alguém com muletas para o pavilhão de visitas do palácio mais tarde. Por enquanto, por favor aceite a ajuda de Shizu Mu. — pediu Zhen Jiahui o ajudando a se apoiar e o entregando a Mu Qing, ignorando completamente a expressão emburrada do líder de seita Chang.</p><p>— Ansião Mu já está ferido, não posso ser um fardo. Eu posso mancar! — teimou Chang Yasen e Mu Qing revirar os olhos.</p><p>— Eu ajudo o líder de seita. — disse Feng Xin voltando e todos os encararam.</p><p>— Não precisa se dar ao trabalho, Shizu Feng! — murmurou Chang Yasen claramente desconfortável, uma vez que não tinha muita proximidade com Feng Xin.</p><p>Poucas vezes tocaram palavras, a maioria que conhecia dele era por Mu Qing e mesmo assim, o vendo de mal humor, se sentia com pouca vontade. Mas Feng Xin o ignorou e com um gesto de respeito, batendo o punho na mão e se inclinando, passou o braço pelas axilas do homem e praticamente o carregou por completo sem parecer ser algo trabalhoso, começando a se afastar de novo.</p><p>— Você ficará bem? — perguntou Zhen Jiahui meio preocupado e meio achando graça na forma como Feng Xin estava agindo, movendo o olhar para Mu Qing.</p><p>— Ele está chateado ainda. Acho que vou ter de conversar com ele. — suspirou o homem passando a mão pela nuca.</p><p>— Espero que se resolvam. — desejou o homem colocando a mão em seu ombro. — Eu ofereceria uma desculpa para você fugir da responsabilidade, mas eu não quero te ajudar nisso. — disse frando erguendo os ombros e Mu Qing estreitou os olhos para ele. — E eu também tenho quase duas dúzias de velhos petulantes para demitir ou reportar as devidas seitas. Você sabe, trabalho de líder de seita.</p><p>— Politica, entendo. — disse Mu Qing sorrindo e Zhen Jiahui retribui dando as costas.</p><p>— Cuide de seus ferimentos apropriadamente. — sugeriu o homem e Mu Qing revirou os olhos dando as costas para alcançar Feng Xin. — Ah, Mu Fuyao! — chamou Zhen Jiahui quando o deus estava há alguns passos para alcançar Feng Xin. — Venha comer comigo mais tarde, no jantar. Mandarei alguém te buscar. — disse sorrindo e Mu Qing olhou para Feng Xin e depois para ele. — A família Feng é bem vinda. Mestre de seita Chang e o jovem mestre também.</p><p>— Aya! Será uma ótima forma de comemorar nosso sucesso na missão! — disse mestre de seita Chang batendo a mão na perna boa.</p><p>— Obrigado pelo convite, lider de seita Zhen. — agradeceu Mu Qing o chumprimentando e Zhen Jiahui riu debochado.</p><p>— Pare com isso. Eu disse antes, somos próximos agora. Me chame pelo meu nome. — pediu o homem olhando para Mu Qing que inclinou a cabeça para o lado.</p><p>— Seria desrespeito.</p><p>— Como você chama agora seu dianxia? — questionou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha e Mu Qing abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou.</p><p>Desde a terceira ascensão ele chamava Xie Lian pelo nome, de forma informal, na maior parte do tempo.</p><p>— Foi o que pensei. — disse Zhen Jiahui. — Eu não responderei a você mais se me chamar de líder de seita ou mestre Zhen.</p><p>— Sua cara é muito grossa. — disse Mu Qing revirando os olhos mas com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Zhen Jiahui apenas balançou a mão desfazendo de sua crítica.</p><p>— Nos vemos mais tarde, Mu Fuyao. — disse ele dando as costas para subir os degraus que davam para o salão principal do palácio e Mu Qing balançou a cabeça de voltando para a dupla que andava na frente.</p><p>Quando ergueu o olhar pegou Feng Xin o encarando com o cenho apertado e os lábios tencionados. Mu Qing abriu mais o sorriso e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.</p><p>— O que foi? — questionou apressando o passo e o homem passou a língua pela boca antes de virar o rosto e seguir andando.</p><p>— Nada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. ZhenSi: parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>O impasse sobre a briga ainda existe e Feng Xin não parece disposto a ceder. Mu Qing desabafa com Wanli.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Nome alternativo do cap: uma aula sobre consciencia de classe!]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feng Xin estava irritado.</p><p>Já havia algumas horas que os dois homens haviam voltado ao pavilhão de visitas com o líder de seita Chang a tira colo e Wanli por todo aquele tempo assistia a algo que até então não achou sequer possível um dia acontecer.</p><p>Mu Qing estava sendo completamente ignorado por Feng Xin.</p><p>A mulher sequer sabia como reagir a aquilo e parecia que Mu Qing também não. Com quase pena, ela viu o homem circular Feng Xin sutilmente, tentando falar com ele, puxando briga ou simplesmente ficando perto fazendo seus costumeiros movimentos sutis que geralmente faziam Feng Xin se aproximar. Mas nada daquilo parecia ter efeito. Wanli havia quase caído no chão com uma bandeja de chá quando viu Feng Xin empurrar irritado o cabelo de Mu Qing que havia caído sobre livro que ele lia e o mandar prender. E desde aquilo Mu Qing havia feito um coque apertado e se sentando do outro lado da mesa com uma expressão tão abatida, que a mulher simplesmente não aguentava mais ver.</p><p>— Mu Qing, vem me ajuda a encontrar roupas para o jantar? Podemos vestir Guang e Feng Xin também. — tentou ela na porta, depois de olhar por um tempo do jardim enquanto Guang brincava, e chegando à conclusão que Feng Xin realmente não ia fazer nada sobre o homem triste a sua frente.</p><p>— Não precisa escolher nada para mim. Eu sei me vestir. — disse Feng Xin passando a pagina e Mu Qing encolheu os ombros.</p><p>— Eu não perguntei a você. — disse Wanli irritada e entrando na sala, se ajoelhando na frente de Mu Qing e pegando sua mão. — Em? Você vem com sua jie? — perguntou ela acariciando os dedos pálidos e abaixou as sobrancelhas quando Mu Qing olhou para Feng Xin e foi ignorado de novo.</p><p>— Tudo bem... — disse ele apertando seus dedos de volta e se levantando, puxando Wanli junto.</p><p>— Vá na frente que eu pegarei Guang no jardim. — disse ela sorrindo e o homem apenas acenou com a cabeça ao sair.</p><p>Wanli soltou um suspiro e marchou até Feng Xin, tomando o livro de sua mão e batendo ele sobre a palma na mesa, fazendo o homem encolher os ombros. O deus ergueu o olhar irritado para ela, mas vendo que não teria qualquer efeito bufou virando o rosto e fazendo um bico.</p><p>— Ele está magoado! — disse Wanli. — Está machucado!</p><p>— Ótimo, eu também estou. — chiou Feng Xin e Wanli se sentou ao seu lado. — Você sempre fica do lado dele!</p><p>— Não, eu apenas vou onde está o responsável por consertar as coisas. — disse ela puxando o livro que Feng Xin estava lendo. — A lenda de Xian Du? — questionou ela folheando o livro. — Está lendo fantasia?</p><p>— É um dos livros que contam um pouco do povo dele. — bufou Feng Xin. — Já que ele me ignorou por dias e esconde de mim tudo que sabe, eu tenho que fazer pesquisas por conta própria.</p><p>— E está lendo um romance de fadas? — questionou a mulher erguendo a sobrancelha. — Não me leve a mal, esse é inclusive meu livro favorito, mas não acho que você vai achar algo aqui.</p><p>— Você apostaria nisso? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo uma sobrancelha e Wanli passou para ele o livro que o folheou com um sorriso presunçoso. — Aqui, nessa passagem. Parece ser muito fantasioso, mas depois de ver a mensagem da pedra de Mu Qing eu sei que é a de verdade.</p><p>— "As fadas do reino de Xian Du se refugiaram na floresta de gelo ao norte, escondidas perto de um lago que nunca congelava, independente de quanto frio fizesse. As plantas cresciam verdes na clareira. Um ponto colorido em meio ao infinito branco, desabrochando na mesma beleza que a princesa possuía." — leu a mulher e riu. — Certo, um lugar encantado?</p><p>— Não, uma fonte quente. — disse Feng Xin batendo o dedo no caractere. — Uma fonte quente grande o bastante para tornar propício o cultivo e a criação de animais. Os nortenhos vivem em uma região muito afastada ao norte, nos documentos dizem que apenas há geleiras. Mas antes, no meu mundo, viviam dentro de um vulcão, até que ele entrou em erupção e dizimou a todos. Aqui eles escolherem um lugar mais seguro, ainda no gelo, mas ao invés da lava direta, se refugiaram em um local com uma fonte de água quente.</p><p>— Isso... faz sentido... — murmurou Wanli piscando.</p><p>— E tem mais. — disse Feng Xin animado passando as paginas.</p><p>— "Quando o imperador Suming adoeceu, a princesa Xian Du o carregou em seu dragão para a floresta encantada, sobrevoando as cidades em direção ao norte, passando pelo grande pagode de sete andares e atravessando as montanhas em linha reta, seguindo o caminho dos lobos da neve até a floresta. Seus belos dedos de jade traçaram a chave na cabeça de dragão. A rosa de seus punhos brilharem as doze horas e as borboletas voaram as cinco. O uivo dos lobos as nove trouxeram o crepúsculo da aurora." — leu a mulher e franziu o cenho. — O que isso diz?</p><p>— Há uma trilha. — contou Feng Xin puxando o caderno para ele. — Uma trilha que começa em um pagode de sete andares ao norte. Algo sobre lobos, pode ser desenhos ou realmente uma matilha, eu não sei. Mas aqui é o principal! — disse o homem passando o dedo pela página. — Na floresta há uma espécie de cabeça de dragão, esse é o símbolo de Mu Qing como deus e o de Ninglin quando foi transformada e lutou com ele. Provavelmente deve haver uma estátua onde é preciso traçar a chave. — Feng Xin moveu o dedo pela mesa, traçando em luz azul. — A rosa simboliza a direção, ela aponta para as doze horas, ou seja, o norte. — Feng Xin moveu o dedo para cima na mesa. — E então há as borboletas que ascenderam as cinco. — disse ele movendo o dedo em uma linha reta até o ponto onde supostamente ficaria o número cinco de um relógio. — E então os lobos uivaram às nove e fazendo o crepúsculo cai. — disse ele movendo o dedo até o ponto onde marcava as nove e então voltou para o ponto onde marcava as seis horas.</p><p>Wanli encarou o desenho na mesa e piscou surpresa.</p><p>— Acha que isso é uma chave?</p><p>— Provavelmente. — disse Feng Xin fechando o livro. — Provavelmente deixaram isso para guiar quem soubesse ler. — disse Feng Xin dando tapinhas na capa amassada. — Testarei quando formos para o norte.</p><p>— Sendo sincera, eu geralmente acho que você é um idiota, mas estou surpresa por saber que você realmente é inteligente... — murmurou a mulhar e Feng Xin a encarou.</p><p>— A-Li! — choramingou e ela riu.</p><p>— Desculpe, mas eu apenas vejo você brincar o dia inteiro, Feng Xin. Eu não pensei que você realmente fosse inteligente.</p><p>— Eu sou um dos melhores em criação de magia e decifrar enigmas. — murmurou ele cruzando os braços no peito. — Não posso competir com Ling Wen, mas definitivamente não sou apenas um deus marcial sem cérebro!</p><p>— Eu vejo. — disse a mulher olhando novamente para o símbolo. — E agora que sabe disso, irá contar a Mu Qing?</p><p>— Eu... — começou o homem, mas por fim suspirou. — Não quero falar com ele ainda.</p><p>— Feng Xin...</p><p>— Wanli, isso é uma coisa velha nossa. E eu realmente estou mal com a forma que ele me trata sobre essas coisas. Ele sempre quer fazer tudo sozinho! Ele me deixa de fora, se coloca em perigo mesmo que eu avise. Ele nunca se explica, ele nunca tenta conversar! Ele apenas sai fazendo as coisas por conta própria! E isso é mais que apenas por sermos amantes. Ele faz isso para tudo!</p><p>— Feng Xin, já pensou que ele pode ter um motivo para agir assim?</p><p>— Sim. Ele é teimoso e não tem paciência de explicar o que ele quer fazer a ninguém. Eu sei!</p><p>— Não. — disse ela se levantando. — Eu acho que Mu Qing passou tanto tempo tendo de fazer tudo sozinho que ainda não entende que agora pode pedir ajuda.</p><p>— Ele me disse que não me contou porque queria evitar uma discussão! Por isso me ignorou por dias!</p><p>— Feng Xin, pelo pouco que eu sei, sempre que Mu Qing fez algo você foi o primeiro a criticar e dizer que não. Ele pode estar errado agora por esconder coisas de você, mas eu acho que, mesmo sendo perigoso, ele queria por si mesmo resolver as coisas rápido e sem expor você, por isso escondeu e mentiu para você sobre a pedra. — disse ela olhando para a porta.</p><p>— Se for isso, ainda não explica ele ter ido até aquela montanha sem me dizer nada. — disse emburrado e Wanli se afastou, passando a mão por sua cabeça ao passar.</p><p>— Isso vocês terão de conversar para saber. — disse ela colocando a mão na porta. — Mas não seja cruel com ele. Você sabe tanto quanto eu, se você está com raiva por ele ter feito algo, ele está se culpando sete vezes mais.</p><p>Feng Xin não respondeu, apenas voltou a abrir o livro e ignorou o que a mulher disse. Wanli suspirou e fechou a porta, saindo do cômodo apenas para ver Mu Qing do outro lado do jardim criando várias carpas douradas para Guang correr atrás com seus passos desengonçados e rindo toda vez que conseguia as segurar nas mãos rechonchudas, apenas para que o animal escapasse delas depois de ser apertado, em uma esfera de luz e retornando a forma inicial no ar a sua frente. A mulher sorriu com ternura e se aproximou, se sentando comportadamente sobre as pernas ao lado de Mu Qing, que a olhou e sorriu, fazendo uma das carpas voar para ela, roçar em sua bochecha, a fazendo sentir a energia quente de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Mu Qing, você deveria falar com ele. — disse ela o olhando e ele suspirou. — Desta vez ele não vai relevar.</p><p>— Eu sei. Eu sempre estrago tudo. — murmurou ele e ela revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Se você estragou, conserte. — disse erguendo os ombros. — Você está errado nessa história, mas todos podemos errar. O que você queria o ignorando por dias? Eu nem mesmo quero me colocar nisso, porque se não, eu vou querer te bater!</p><p>— Acho que eu queria me provar a aquelas pessoas. — disse Mu Qing olhando as carpas voando. — Desde aquela manhã eu me sinto incomodado com a forma como me olham, falam meu nome e me subestimam. Depois que Zhen Jiahui pediu que eu o acompanhasse os comentários pareceram ficar mais fortes. É uma coisa minha, sabe? Eu não queria que pensassem que eu precisava de Feng Xin para tudo ou que agora havia trocado de homem.</p><p>— Como assim? — questionou ela confusa e Mu Qing bufou.</p><p>— Desde aquela manhã eles falam. Falam como se eu na verdade estivesse seduzindo Feng Xin de alguma forma e por isso moro com vocês. Supostamente depois o fiz com o Dasong para receber títulos e dinheiro do líder Chang. E agora espalha que estou repetindo a história com o líder de seita Zhen.</p><p>Mu Qing abaixou o rosto nas palmas das mãos e chiou entre dentes, sentindo o sangue ferver.</p><p>— Ouvi, andando com Zhen Jiahui, que um exemplo como eu, de um povo com sangue gelado como o meu, certamente usaria os sentimentos dos homens para subir. Falaram que eu provavelmente nem deveria ser um homem e sim uma mulher disfarçada querendo espionar. Até mesmo ouvi que eu havia enfeitiçado o líder Zhen para ele ficar tão interessado em permanecer ao meu lado! — Mu Qing suspirou. — Eu estava cansado. Se eu pedisse a Feng Xin que fosse comigo seria o mesmo que confirmar alguns boatos sujos. Se eu negasse ir, falariam meu nome de forma ainda mais covarde, me jogaram aos corvos como um demônio que seduz homens de posição elevada.</p><p>— Então você não falou com Feng Xin para que ele não tentasse se envolver ou te convencesse a deixar para lá.</p><p>— Sim. — murmurou encolhendo os ombros. — Eu precisava defender a mim mesmo e sozinho. Eu já planejava fazer tudo sozinho, mas brigar com Feng Xin me deixou mais irritado. Eu lutei sozinho o dia inteiro, matando tudo. Eu me vinguei de Fu Xiluo por ser o principal disseminador de boatos. — disse em tom orgulhoso e estufando um pouco o peito. — Eu o prendi no centro de uma matriz como isca para os monstros. Ele chorou por horas! Desmaiou de terror depois.</p><p>— Você é cruel! — riu a mulher e Mu Qing sorriu alegre pela primeira vez no dia.</p><p>— Depois daquilo eu já tinha o respeito daqueles mestres. Eu provei que se eu estou onde estou é por ter me provado, não por ser uma beleza exótica do norte, como estavam me chamando pelos corredores do palácio. — resmungou revirando os olhos. — Conquistei o temor deles. E, mesmo que o javali demônio tenha sido uma complicação que eu nunca pensei que fosse acontecer, agora eles me admiram por ter os protegido. — Mu Qing suspirou encolhendo os ombros. — Mas eu acho que no final eu apenas fui egoísta, como Feng Xin diz.</p><p>— Eu não acho. Você é um homem, um deus. Ver pessoas duvidando de sua capacidade, sendo tão orgulhoso e de rosto tão fino, eu imagino que para você era quase uma necessidade fazer algo sobre e provar que estão errados a seu respeito. — disse Wanli. — Mas eu não entendo o porque de você não ter dito como se sentia para Feng Xin.</p><p>— Ele teria mandado eu deixar para lá, me convencido a resolver de outra forma. Provavelmente sugeriria que eu os desafiasse a um duelo e me provar.</p><p>— Faz sentido...</p><p>— Não. Isso não teria o mesmo efeito. — disse Mu Qing bufando. — Se eu os houvesse intimado poderiam negar alegando não achar que eu valho a pena o esforço. Seria algo público e colocaria os Chang em maus lençóis e causaria tumulto na seita ZhenSi. Seria uma fofoca por meses. O ancião nortenho que causou confusão na seita ZhenSi e quase acabou com a caçada de estreia de seu discípulo. — Mu Qing esfregou a mão na lateral da cabeça irritado. — Feng Xin é como Xie Lian há muito tempo era, está em uma posição alta de mais desde o nascimento e não tem de se preocupar em responder a ninguém. Mas eu vim da parte mais pobre da cidade de Xian Le. Fui copeiro do principe. Eu devo serventia ainda hoje aos líderes de seita por ser um ancião. Manchar a imagem deles ou causar confusão não é algo pensável. É irritante, mas boa aparência, relacionamento e comportamento devem ser mantidos quando se está em uma posição alta como estou, mas ainda não no topo.</p><p>— Então você abraçou a oportunidade que o líder de seita abriu para se vingar...</p><p>— Se eu mostrasse ser mais forte que todos eles de alguma forma, seria o bastante. Como havia muitos monstros, eles teriam de reconhecer minha força por saberem o quão difícil é a luta, entenderem a força do inimigo e que nenhuma das feras da montanha iria facilitar para mim. Era a oportunidade perfeita e eu não ofenderia nenhum deles.</p><p>— Creio que em sua posição eu faria algo parecido. — ponderou a mulher. — Talvez se você explicar para feng Xin-...— começou a mulher e Mu Qing riu a interrompendo.</p><p>— Wanli, eu sou apaixonado por aquele cabeça dura há mais de oitocentos anos. Eu sei o que ele pode ou não entender. Isso não é uma das coisas que ele pode. Sua família era nobre. Ele era guarda do príncipe herdeiro e seu melhor amigo. A não ser a família real, não havia ninguém acima dele. E mesmo a família real não lhe davam muitas ordens a não ser "proteja o príncipe". Ele não conhece a mesquinhez dos nobres, o jogo político para subir de posição e a manter, menos ainda ter de se comportar diante de certas pessoas. Ele demonstra respeito, mas hoje mesmo, por estar irritado, ele pressionou o líder de seita Zhen e deu as costas a ele e ao líder de seita Chang sem os cumprimentar.</p><p>— O que? — questionou a mulher abrindo mais os olhos. — E eles ficaram ofendidos? Pelos deuses! Como Feng Xin-</p><p>— É o que eu estou dizendo. — suspirou Mu Qing a interrompendo. — Ele não tem esta noção de lugar na escala social e que algumas pessoas, mesmo erradas, estão sempre certas por estarem em uma posição acima, afinal, ele foi essa pessoa a vida toda.</p><p>Mu Qing passou a lingua pelos labios, parecendo pensar mais sobre o assunto.</p><p>— Antes era um nobre, depois guarda costas. Se tornou o primeiro general do mais poderoso deus marcial de sua época. Quando danxia caiu, ele permaneceu com o mesmo pensamento e eu não suportei mais tentar os fazer entender essa lógica! Eu precisava cuidar de minha mãe. Não havia tempo para ser mesquinho e pensar que minha cabeça vale demais ao ponto de ser ofensivo olhar para o chão. Eu encostaria a testa no cascalho desde que sobrevivesse.</p><p>O deus encarou a mulher e piscou algumas vezes antes de apertar os olhos e coçar o pescoço constrangido.</p><p>— Eu os deixei para conseguir sozinho a uma forma de devolver a eles o padrão de vida que não conseguiam desprender. Eu me ascendi sozinho como deus de coorte mediana. Eu cometi erros. Eu voltei para eles e eu fui expulso por Dianxia. Isso tudo porque não havia como os convencer a seguir como pessoas comuns, afinal, para eles, as coisas que são normais para mim e para você são impensáveis a pessoas nascidas em berços de ouro. — Mu Qing suspirou parecendo exausto. — Depois de ser expulso eu ainda tinha outros objetivos, eu me acendi como deus de coorte superior. Feng Xin precisou de apenas alguns meses sozinho para se ascender direto, por ser seu destino estar no céu. E, mais uma vez, eu precisei escalar, ele por por outro lado, apenas tinha uma posição destinada.</p><p>O homem soltou uma risada seca e sem graça, o escárnio presente e pesando o som.</p><p>— Como eu vou explicar para ele a complexidade da situação, se ele sequer entende o porquê eu ter de tratar aqueles velhos bem e não os confrontar diretamente, mesmo que me ofendam abertamente?</p><p>— Então é uma briga velha. — suspirou Wanli entendendo finalmente o porque de nenhum dos dois cederem completamente. Não era um ponto que havia como dialogar por estarem em posições muito diferentes. — Ainda acho que vale a pena você tentar conversar com ele.</p><p>— Não é uma lógica que ele vai entender com uma conversa. — bufou Mu Qing revirando os olhos. — Ele melhorou bastante, se for comparar com aquela epoca, mas ele precisa sentir na pele. Ele já esteve muito abaixo ou muito alto. Quando ficamos vagando por esse mundo ele soube agir perfeitamente como servo pobre e faminto, mas ele não sabe estar no meio. Ou ele é quem está acima de todos ou abaixo.</p><p>Wanli não sabia o que dizer e apertou os lábios. Para ela era fácil entender a posição de Mu Qing e o porquê de ter feito aquilo, mas se fosse pensar, nunca esteve na posição de quem não deve contas a ninguém por toda sua vida. Já havia possuído servos quando morava com os pais, já havia dado ordens e abusado de seu poder de comando sobre algumas amigas que eram mais pobres. Mas ela sempre tinha de responder a seu pai e a todas as pessoas acima dele, como oficiais e nobres. Ela sempre esteve no meio.</p><p>— Como deve ser não ter de responder a ninguém? — questionou ela e Mu Qing ergueu os ombros.</p><p>— Acho que você sente que merece mais coisas... — disse ele sinceramente. — Afinal, se você está tão acima, a lógica deve ser por merecer. Mesmo que seja muito mais sobre ter mais dinheiro ou um nome de família influente. Você só nasce ali, não merece necessariamente estar ali. Mas para pessoas como Feng Xin, simplesmente são superiores e se pensam abençoados e escolhidos.</p><p>— É injusto... — murmurou Wanli fazendo um bico e Mu Qing esticou os braços para Guang, atraindo as capas de volta. — O que vai fazer para resolver isso?</p><p>— Francamente? Não tem como resolver. Ele só tem que entender que não fiz nada por querer necessariamente o afastar. — disse ele bufando e colocando Guang sentada em seu colo, catando uma mecha do cabelo castanho que já lhe batia baixo dos ombros e o trançando. — Vou pedir que não entre naquela sala até a hora de nos arrumarmos para o jantar. — disse ele sem a olhar e Wanli virou o rosto apertando os lábios sentindo o rosto corar.</p><p>— Isso é tão constrangedor! — murmurou Wanli.</p><p>— Jiu Mu, vermelho! — disse Guang batendo palmas e Wanli olhou para o homem pelo canto dos olhos.</p><p>— Sim A-Guang. Seu jiujiu está extremamente constrangido! — murmurou ele e depois suspirou. — Mas não é como se fosse de todo ruim. Eu sinto falta de Feng Xin... e... bem, não é como se eu estivesse realmente sendo obrigado ou não gostasse da ideia. Mas pensar que posso concertar uma briga desse jeito...</p><p>— Consertar é uma palavra forte... Mas ao menos extravasar essa tensão entre vocês... Céus o que estou dizendo! Isso é tão ridículo! — riu a mulher escondendo o rosto nas mãos. — Mas é inegável que funciona.... hum... Bem vindo a vida de casal. — riu a mulher ainda vermelha e Mu Qing soltou um "pfff".</p><p>— Em outros tempos, nós apenas não conversariamos ou lutariamos. Nada se resolveria e depois de um tempo esquecemos... não conversávamos muito para começar, então sequer faria diferença resolver algumas brigas...</p><p>— As coisas mudaram bastante... eu mesma posso dizer desde a época que conheci vocês... — murmurou ela suspirando e esticando as mãos para a filha. — Eu não vou te prender aqui, separarei as roupas sozinha, desde que me prometa que no jantar vocês vão estar bem.</p><p>— Não posso prometer, mas eu vou tentar. — disse ele se levantando e Wanli o acompanhou se afastar para a sala de leitura que Feng Xin usava e fechar a porta atrás de si.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. ZhenSi: parte 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu Qing desiste de tentar uma conversa madura com Feng Xin e decide demonstrar de outra forma o quanto o ama e acha importante.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[ATENÇÃO!!!! ESTE CAPITULO CONTEM CENAS EXPLICITAS DE SEXO]</p><p>[ Nome alternativo do cap: eu aposto que não esperavam por essa!]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Mu Qing fechou a porta atrás de si, sentiu o nervosismo o revirar o estômago, mas mesmo assim caminhou lentamente até Feng Xin, parando atrás dele.</p><p>— Feng Xin. — chamou, mas o homem o ignorou, passando uma página de seu livro. — Feng Xin, não me ignora, por favor... — pediu ele se colocando de joelhos e segurando com uma mão a roupa do outro na parte das costas. — Xin...</p><p>— Estou tentando ler. — chiou ele movendo o ombro para puxar a roupa e a soltar da mão de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Você disse que não quer me deixar! — birrou Mu Qing colocando a mão boa nas costas do homem, que bufou.</p><p>— Isso não impede que eu fique com raiva e não queira olhar na sua cara!</p><p>— Então porque foi me ver mais cedo?</p><p>— Porque eu estava preocupado! — chiou ele o olhando por sobre o ombro, vendo Mu Qing emburrado, e revirou os olhos. — E eu já vi que está bem, então me deixe em paz.</p><p>— Quando sua raiva vai passar?</p><p>— Eu não sei! — ranhou Feng Xin batendo o livro na mesa. — Eu quero ler, se você quiser ficar aqui, está em seu direito e eu não posso te expulsar. Mas não me incomode! — murmurou ele voltando a olhar para o livro e Mu Qing estreitou os olhos ao se levantar.</p><p>Mas ele não iria obedecer de novo.</p><p>O homem se moveu pelas costas de Feng Xin e colocou o pé na lateral da mesa, a chutando para que deslizasse pelo chão até que batesse na parede com um som alto. Feng Xin, que lia com o cotovelo apoiado nela, quase caiu para frente por aquilo e soltou uma espécie de rosnado batendo o livro no chão ao seu lado, erguendo o olhar para Mu Qing. O deus de cabelo branco o olhava impassível e com uma carranca, mas antes que Feng Xin dissesse algo, Mu Qing sentou em seu colo, esticou a mão para o livro que Feng Xin ainda segurava e o jogou por sobre o ombro.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — questionou o homem surpreso e irritado, mas Mu Qing o segurou pela frente das roupas, o fazendo aproximar o rosto do seu.</p><p>— Você sabe que eu sou teimoso. Você sabe que eu faço as coisas do meu jeito e você sabe que eu não sou bom em me desculpar. — disse Mu Qing entre dentes e Feng Xin ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Você concorda com tudo isso, quando disse que seria meu amante e não queria que eu mudasse.</p><p>— Não é esse o ponto.</p><p>— Exatamente. — disse Mu Qing batendo o nariz no seu. — Mas eu não vou conversar por isso agora, não vamos chegar a uma resposta ou consenso. — continuou ele inclinando o rosto, roçando os lábios na mandíbula de Feng Xin, onde uma barba começava a crescer por ele ter ficado dias sem se preocupar em a fazer. — E eu não sou bom falando.</p><p>— Você não vai saber se vamos chegar em um consenso ou não se não conversarmos! — chiou Feng Xin erguendo a mão para empurrar Mu Qing pelos ombros, mas seu movimento se converteu em o apertar por o outro chupar seu pescoço.</p><p>— Não precisamos conversar. Estou cansado de conversar! — murrinhou Mu Qing mordiscando a pele de Feng Xin e ajeitando o quadril para se sentar melhor em seu colo. — Eu só quero esclarecer um ponto e o resto não importa!</p><p>— Você está decidindo isso sozinho. — chiou Feng Xin e tremeu sentindo a respiração de Mu Qing em sua orelha.</p><p>— Estou. — admitiu e Feng Xin não precisava olhar para saber que ele sorria. — A única coisa que eu sinto que tenho que deixar clara aqui e me explicar, é que eu quero você. — sussurrou em seu ouvido, o beijando ali e erguendo a mão para o outro lado de seu pescoço. — E eu não tenho mais palavras para usar que possam ser mais claras que as que já venho dizendo. Então me deixa mostrar... — pediu afastando o rosto e olhando Feng Xin nos olhos, passando o polegar pela bochecha do outro.</p><p>Por alguns instantes Mu Qing o encarou de frente, sustentando o olhar duro que recebia e engolindo o temor de ser afastado ao se inclinar para frente, beijando o rosto do homem com cuidado.</p><p>— Me desculpa, Xin... — sussurrou movendo a mão para a fita de cabelo do homem, que o prendia em um rabo alto na cabeça, a soltando e enterrando os dedos entre as mechas macias, começando uma trilha de beijos demorados pelo rosto de Feng Xin. — Me desculpa... — pediu de novo batendo o nariz no dele. — Hm? Você me perdoa? — Perguntou com a voz manhosa voltando a o beijar, descendo a mão de seus cabelos para o pescoço, o arranhando levemente ali.</p><p>Feng Xin estremeceu e virou o rosto para o lado, soltando o ar pelo nariz como se fosse um touro, mas se arrepiou inteiro aquando Mu Qing voltou a o beijar no pescoço, adentrando suas vestes com os dedos gelados, as empurrando para o lado.</p><p>— Mu Qing... — chamou ele se sentindo frustrado e prendeu um gemido na garganta quando sentiu a mão do outro o acariciar entre as pernas. — Mu Qing, você não pode-</p><p>— Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. — murmurou ele se afastando do pescoço de Feng Xin e o apertando em sua mão ao o olhar nos olhos. — Diga agora se tem algo contra.</p><p>Feng Xin o encarou por alguns instantes, a expressão seria vacilando aos poucos até que por fim ele soltou o ar em um sofego pela massagem que recebia.</p><p>— Apenas me deixe me desculpar. — murmurou Mu Qing soprando o hálito quente em sua pele, que a cada segundo ficava mais sensível diante da situação.</p><p>— Isso não é jeito de se desculpar! — chiou Feng Xin engolindo em seco, erguendo a mão para as coxas de Mu Qing e piscando por não sentir as calças por baixo do robe, tocando diretamente a pele quente e macia. — Ta de sacanagem! — chiou erguendo o olhar para Mu Qing, que tinha um sorriso travesso. — Você-... — começou, mas Mu Qing não o deixou terminar, prensando sua boca na sua e se apertando contra ele, invadindo as calças de Feng Xin com a mão e retirando o pênis já semi ereto para fora. — Mu Qing!</p><p>— Shiii... — pediu ele lhe dando um selinho, começando uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço, saindo de seu colo.</p><p>Feng Xin o acompanhou se mover sentindo o coração disparar e, ao ver Mu Qing se prostrar a sua frente, engoliu em seco quando o outro apoiou a mão boa em sua coxa.</p><p>— Vai abrir as pernas ou quer que eu o faça? — questionou Mu Qing erguendo uma sobrancelha e Feng Xin descruzou as pernas receioso. — Muito bom, general. — elogiou Mu Qing se sentando sobre as próprias pernas. — Agora fiquei quieto.</p><p>— Mu Qing... — gemeu em antecipação o olhando voltar a se prostrar, dessa vez se apoiando com o cotovelo bom no chão e movendo a boca para perto de seu pênis, o lambendo uma vez e rindo por Feng Xin tremer.</p><p>— Já vai fazer um tempo... — murmurou Mu Qing em tom sacana que fez Feng Xin engolir em seco e se arrepiar. — Esta crescendo mais, está feliz?</p><p>— Puta merda, não me provoca mais! — pediu Feng Xin colocando a mão em sua cabeça, tentando o afastar ao apertar os olhos, mas Mu Qing riu, forçando o pescoço e se movendo para frente, chupando a cabeça marrom uma vez e Feng Xin tremeu apertando os dedos em seu cabelo. — Porra... — chiou engolindo em seco.</p><p>— O gosto continua o mesmo. — disse Mu Qing dando um beijo estralado na parte de cima, onde o pré gozo começava a sair e olhou para Feng Xin. — E então?</p><p>— Vai logo com isso! Você é um demônio! — chiou o homem e Mu Qing lambeu a cabeça sem desviar o olhar. — Mu Qing... — choramingou Feng Xin puxando os fios brancos.</p><p>— Você me perdoa? — questionou ele roçando os lábios e Feng Xin soltou um som irritado da garganta. — Em?</p><p>— Não sei! — disse ele irritado e Mu Qing o abocanhou de novo, sugando e soltando em seguida, fazendo Feng Xin gemer e choramingar — Porque está fazendo isso?</p><p>— Você está me ignorando. Não gosto. — murrinhou ele como uma criança mimada e Feng Xin o olhou com as sobrancelhas baixas.</p><p>— Eu percebi! — disse exasperado sentindo Mu Qing o engolir de novo e jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo rouco, esperando pelo momento que Mu Qing parasse, mas o homem continuou movendo a boca ao seu redor, o fazendo tremer. — Porra... — chiou virando a cabeça e se apoiando no braço livre, segurando Mu Qing ainda pelos cabelos o sentindo engolir quase que por inteiro e então voltar a lhe sugar a parte mais sensível.</p><p>Feng Xin sentiu a língua o circular, os dentes rasparem levemente e então a boca o estimular. Ele choramingou um pouco, sentindo a cabeça enevoar pelo prazer daquilo e empurrou a cabeça de Mu Qing para que ele acelerasse o movimento, sendo obedecido por alguns instantes de bom grado, o que o fez gemer satisfeito com um sorriso nos lábios.</p><p>— Mu Qing... — gemeu abrindo os olhos devagar e olhando para baixo, vendo o outro de olhos fechados e parecendo calmo ao mover os lábios ao seu redor. — Rápido... — pediu em uma voz rouca e manhosa, fazendo Mu Qing o olhar uma vez e sorrir apesar da boca cheia e acelerar.</p><p>Feng Xin se viu obrigado a fechar os olhos e se inclinar para frente, segurando o rabo de cavalo de Mu Qing com as duas mãos e gemeu alto à medida que começava a ter espasmos de prazer e se sentia chegar perto do ápice. Ele gemeu, tentando puxar Mu Qing em um reflexo sem sentido, tentando o afastar de si, mas o homem apenas gemeu por ter os cabelos puxados, acelerou e sugou com mais força algumas vezes, deixando que Feng Xin viesse em sua boca. Feng Xin continuou segurando seu cabelo enquanto gozava se inclinado sobre Mu Qing respirando com dificuldade.</p><p>O deus de cabelo branco soltou o pênis e riu ao cuspir o que havia em sua boca e moveu o braço bom no chão, forçando o corpo para cima, empurrando Feng Xin que ainda estava inclinado sobre ele e o beijando devagar, enquanto ele ainda recuperava o ar.</p><p>Feng Xin sentia o coração ainda disparado e a respiração faltar, seu corpo estava relaxado, mas mesmo trêmulo, ele moveu os braços para os ombros de Mu Qing, subindo em seu colo enquanto se beijavam cada vez com mais urgência.</p><p>Ele sentiu Mu Qing mover as mãos por suas pernas, desamarrando sua calça e a puxando para baixo. Feng Xin ergueu o quadril para que Mu Qing a retirasse e gemeu em sua boca sentindo os dedos gelados já com algo viscoso em sua entrada, o preparando.</p><p>— Filho da puta... — murmurou sem se afastar ou abrir os olhos, arrebitando a bunda para facilitar para Mu Qing. — Eu não aguento isso! — Mu Qing apenas riu o beijando no rosto e descendo por seu pescoço. — Eu sou muito fraco! É injusto!</p><p>—- Ah, vamos, você está louco por isso! — riu Mu Qing o mordendo na orelha. — Se te incomodar, me fale. — pediu mais suave e o beijando sobre o pomo de adão.</p><p>Feng Xin pensou em responder alguma coisa, mas apenas gemeu ao sentir os dedos adentrando seu corpo, movendo o quadril para que Mu Qing o tocasse onde ele gostava, suspirando quando o outro o apertou no lugar certo. Verdades fossem ditas, Feng Xin nunca decorava onde era o ponto de Mu Qing, mas o outro sabia exatamente onde era o seu. Feng Xin admirava como ele podia manter a racionalidade mesmo em momentos assim.</p><p>— Isso... — murmrurou abaixando a cabeça nas roupas de Mu Qing. — Mais pra- Ah! — gemeu o abraçando com força e apertando os olhos sentindo o terceiro e o quarto dedo entrarem juntos, agora que Mu Qing achou seu ponto e o massageava.</p><p>O deus não sabia bem discernir o que mais sentia, se era incômodo, dor ou prazer, mas tudo aquilo misturava o excitava e ele tinha um sorriso vacilante nos lábios e os olhos lacrimejavam.</p><p>— Estou com apenas um braço... — murmurou Mu Qing em seu ouvido e Feng Xin virou o rosto. — Como você quer?</p><p>— Quero ver seu rosto. — Pediu ele em um fio de voz.</p><p>— Segure meu pescoço, vou precisar te colocar na mesa. — disse ele dando mais um beijo em seu rosto e Feng Xin obedeceu, sentindo Mu Qing passar o braço bom por suas pernas, que ele cruzou ao redor de seu quadril e se levantar. — Você está bem?</p><p>— Eu amo quando você domina, sabia? — murmurou Feng Xin deixando que Mu Qing o colocasse deitado na mesa, permanecendo com as pernas cruzadas em seu quadril.</p><p>Mu Qing o olhou de cima parecendo confuso e Feng Xin sentiu as bochechas corarem pela forma que ele o olhava, virando o rosto constrangido. Mu Qing riu e bateu o nariz em seu pescoço, o beijando rapidamente, colocando os dedos de novo em Feng Xin.</p><p>— Porque está virando o rosto, você disse que queria me olhar. — murmurou Mu Qing em tom doce e Feng Xin soltou um gemido da garganta que nada tinha a ver com o que estavam fazendo.</p><p>— Eu odeio você! — chiou Feng Xin encolhendo o corpo e Mu Qing parou de o beijar para o olhar preocupado, mas sorriu de novo ao ver a expressão birrenta e constrangida do homem.</p><p>— Você é lindo... — disse ele se abaixando para o beijar nos lábios e Feng Xin o segurou pelos dois lados do rosto, o sentido tirar os dedos e finalmente empurrar o penis para dentro dele. — Se doer, me fala... — pediu Mu Qing baixo, quase um sussurro e Feng Xin choramingou de novo querendo chorar de verdade.</p><p>— Porque você tem que ser assim? — questionou ele mordendo no ombro de Mu Qing, que riu. — Me foda direito! Eu fico com vergonha com você sendo tão cuidadoso e doce!</p><p>— Eu só quero que você se sinta bem! — murmurou Mu Qing empurrando um pouco e puxando para fora, relaxando a entrada de Feng Xin, para que ele se acostumar com a sensação de a manter relaxada. — Eu quero que você seja feliz.</p><p>— Acredite, eu estou feliz pra caralho e eu vou chorar se você continuar sendo cuidadoso desse jeito! — reclamou sentindo ainda mais vergonha e Mu Qing roçou os lábios nos seus, o beijando devagar, aprofundando aos poucos o beijo até que Feng Xin se perdesse naquelo e suspirasse ao o abraçar pelos ombros.</p><p>Mu Qing começou devagar, acompanhando o ritmo do beijo, deixando Feng Xin o mostrar como queria que fosse. Os dois se separaram, ainda com os lábios juntos, e Feng Xin apertou as pernas ao redor do quadril de Mu Qing, se abaixando na mesa, mas sem soltar os braços de seus ombros. Os dois se olharam intensamente e Mu Qing sorriu doce, movendo o quadril para investir com mais força, sem desviar o olhar de Feng Xin que arfou, o peito subindo e descendo.</p><p>— Mu Qing... — chamou Feng Xin depois de mais algumas estocadas, se sentindo totalmente bem para aquilo e puxando a fita dos cabelos brancos, sorrindo ao ver a cascata de branca cair ao redor deles, como uma cortina. — Pode vir. — pediu sorrindo, segurando mais firme em seu pescoço e Mu Qing soltou um riso baixo o beijando no ombro.</p><p>A primeira investida fez Feng Xin estremecer, se sentindo completamente cheio e arfar, mas assim que Mu Qing retrocedeu, sentiu falta e moveu o quadril querendo mais, arfando de satisfação a cada nova investida e inclinando a cabeça para trás, sentindo o ritmo acelerar.</p><p>Feng Xin afundou as unhas na pele branca, o arranhando e sentiu Mu Qing o morder no ombro, no pescoço e em qualquer lugar que ele alcançasse enquanto o estocava sem piedade e girava os quadris, o fazendo choramingar e arquear a coluna diversas vezes.</p><p>Ele podia sentir o coração de Mu Qing bater contra o seu, o sangue quente fazia o corpo branco de jade ficar em um tom de rosa, principalmente nas orelhas e nas bochechas. Feng Xin se deixou inclinar e sentiu algo em suas costas, percebendo ser a mesa. Quando haviam se movido pelo cômodo? Era uma pergunta complexa demais para sua mente enevoada tentar achar resposta, então apenas se deixou cair com as costas na mesa, sem forças para segurar em Mu Qing enquanto era invadido e sorriu sem conseguir se conter por o ver o olhando de cima.</p><p>Mesmo que não pudesse dizer se Mu Qing o via ou não, com os olhos completamente tomados pela névoa do prazer, ele ainda sentia o peito cheio por ser daquele jeito por ele estar o oferecendo aquilo. Mu Qing gemeu seu nome, se inclinando sobre ele e praticamente deitando em seu peito e Feng Xin o recebeu com um abraço forte ao o sentir inchar dentro de si e se derramar por inteiro ao tremer sobre seu corpo, o fazendo gozar pela segunda vez naquele dia.</p><p>Mu Qing respirava forte em seu peito e Feng Xin soltou suas pernas, passando os dedos com cuidado pelas mechas brancas e sentiu um beijo quente sobre o coração palpitante.</p><p>— A-Qing... — Chamou ele com a voz mansa e Mu Qing se moveu em seu peito, se aconchegando. — Eu ouvi sua conversa com a Wanli.</p><p>— Você-... — começou Mu Qing e então bufou, virando o rosto e mordendo com força o peito de Feng Xin, que riu alto. — Você ouviu! E mesmo assim, quando eu entrei, ficou fazendo cena?!</p><p>— Eu ouvi o que você disse, você disse que ia tentar resolver de outro jeito, fiquei curioso!</p><p>— Eu pensei que estivesse com raiva! — chiou Mu Qing erguendo o olhar, mas Feng Xin não viu um pingo de raiva ou revolta ali, apenas um sorriso divertido e um carinho tão óbvio, que ele desviou o olhar sentindo o rosto queimar. — Você é realmente o homem com a cara mais grossa que eu conheço!</p><p>— Ah, vamos! Quem tentou resolver uma briga com sexo não fui eu! — riu Feng Xin e Mu Qing o acompanhou. — Senti sua falta, seu idiota... e eu não estou dizendo isso só porque transamos!</p><p>— Eu também. — murmurou Mu Qing suspirando e se apoiando no braço para se erguer. — Não me trate desse jeito de novo... — pediu abaixando as sobrancelhas e Feng Xin sentiu o coração apertar. — Eu apenas quero estar com você, Feng Xin. Não me faça me sentir mal desse jeito. É muito castigo ficar longe de você.</p><p>Abrindo e fechando a boca, Feng Xin sentiu que não tinha como responder a aquilo. Mu Qing se abaixou ignorando seu constrangimento e apertou seus lábios entre os dele, o puxando levemente, o fazendo sorrir e o beijando devagar, brincando com sua língua na dele.</p><p>Quando se separaram, Feng Xin sentiu o coração quente e o olhou nos olhos sem conseguir parar de sorrir e ergueu a mão para seu rosto, o tocando com cuidado, vendo Mu Qing o apoiar em sua mão e suspirar com um sorriso pequeno e satisfeito nos lábios.</p><p>Feng Xin abriu a boca por impulso, mas antes que falasse algo a fechou e puxou Mu Qing para baixo o abraçando e apertando sua cabeça em seu peito, o fazendo rir sem entender aquilo. Feng Xin por outro lado sentia o coração disparado e engoliu em seco sentindo o sangue correr rápido para fora de seu rosto, o deixando pálido como se houvesse visto um demônio.</p><p>O "eu te amo" pesou em sua língua e ele o engoliu com muita dificuldade, sentindo o gosto agridoce da revelação lhe descer a garganta e afundar no peito. Ele olhou para os cabelos brancos espalhados sobre seu peito e sentiu uma mistura de desejo de chorar e de o abraçar forte até que se desse por satisfeito, mas por fim apenas começou um cafuné leve que fez Mu Qing relaxar o corpo sobre o seu.</p><p>Feng Xin respirou fundo se acalmando e deixou que o medo escorresse de seu corpo junto ao suor, represando apenas o sentimento doce e quente de chegar a aquela conclusão.</p><p>Ele amava Mu Qing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. O quanto amadurecemos: parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Todos se reunem novamente em paz, mas o lider da seita ZhenSi possui uma surpresa para Mu Qing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pela primeira vez em dias, Mu Qing se sentia bem e em paz. Enquanto se vestia para o jantar em seu próprio quarto — em uma ala do palácio distante da que a família Feng havia sido hospedada — um sorriso repuxava seus lábios e vez ou outra ele acabava soltando um riso sem razão ao lembrar de Feng Xin. Ele não sabia o porque de ser daquele jeito, mas naquele momento se sentia muito apaixonado.</p><p>Naquela mesma tarde, quando se recuperaram, limparam qualquer vestígio do que haviam feito, o que demorou três vezes o tempo normal por fazerem a limpeza em meio a uma brincadeira de correr um do outro, que acabou com uma hora perdida em beijos e afago no chão Quando Mu Qing lembro que tinham compromisso naquela noite, estava com Feng Xin dentado sobre seu peito.</p><p>Mu Qing suspirou e se jogou sentado na cama, soltando um riso frouxo e sentindo o rosto corar.</p><p>Queria ficar mais tempo com Feng Xin. Queria contar para ele como foi a luta na montanha e como havia se vingado de Fu Xiluo em detalhes. Queria contar que havia feito um amigo que parecia pensar muito parecido com ele e contar o que realmente havia feito com Zhen Jiahui por todos aqueles dias, mesmo que não fossem algo que ele achasse tão interessante assim.</p><p>Mas ele queria contar. </p><p>Ele queria falar sobre aquelas coisas banais com Feng Xin e queria também ouvir o que ele tinha feito naqueles dias que ficaram longe! Mu Qing se virou para o lado na cama e passou a mão pelo lençol pensativo. Na manhã anterior ele não queria falar tanto daquelas coisas pequenas com Feng Xin, mas naquele momento ele estava quase animado por isso.  Com um bufo ele começou a rir escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Estava sob o mesmo efeito de Feng Xin depois do sexo, mas enquanto Feng Xin parecia ficar protetor e emocionado, Mu Qing queria muito dividir tudo e qualquer coisa com ele, se entregar mais que apenas fisicamente.</p><p>Mas era um pouco estranho pensar naquilo, afinal, não era a primeira vez que transavam. Nem mesmo que ele havia ficado por cima.</p><p>O homem bateu o dedo no colchão pensando naquilo, mas sem conseguir chegar a uma conclusão certa do que estava diferente, mas por fim soltou o ar desistindo daquilo. Não importava realmente. No dia anterior ele não havia quase morrido, para começar. Ele deu de ombros e se sentou na cama esticando o corpo, o braço acima da cabeça, se colocando se pé em seguida, caminhando para o criado mudo, onde uma carta o convidava para o jantar.</p><p>A coisa toda parecia formal. O entregador o havia cumprimentado com uma reverencia, o envelope era de alta qualidade e dentro o papel possuía até mesmo algumas gotas de essência de rosas, mas só possuía uma frase.</p><p>" Será as seis."</p><p>Sem endereçamento. Sem assinatura. Sem toda a pomposidade que era esperado de um líder de seita sobre um convite. Apenas uma informação que sequer havia ganhado uma caligrafia caprichada, tendo gotas de tinta de um pincel que saiu do tinteiro e caiu diretamente sobre a superfície. Não havia qualquer cuidado naquele bilhete. Poderia ser considerado até mesmo descaso.</p><p>Mas Mu Qing sorriu para ele e o guardou na manga qinakun com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>Vindo de Zhen Jiahui, Mu Qing podia quase visualizar o homem passando mais tempo olhando para o papel que mandaria para ele, sem saber como se referir, o que dizer. Como soar próximo, mas não tanto? Como ele poderia mostrar que ele quer um tratamento de igual e informal? Como se falava com um amigo por carta?</p><p>Mu Qing já havia estado naquele lugar há pouco tempo quando tentou escrever para Xie Lian, o convidando pra uma festa em seu palácio para comemorar a chegada de um deus da corte mediana. Para todos os outros  deuses, ele havia escrito uma porção de caracteres sem sentido, pomposos, corteses e até bajuladores para aqueles com o ego mais frágil — como Pei Ming. A maioria ele sequer escreveu, se concentrando em gastar sua própria letra apenas nos convites para a imperatriz, Feng Xin e os deuses elementais, mandando seus subordinados copiarem para os outros e mudarem apenas o endereçado. Mas para Xie Lian, ele havia ficado quase o dia todo curvado sobre a mesa. Encarando o papel amarelo por horas, sem saber sequer como se referir a ele e, por fim, havia enviado o mais simples convite para ele, contendo o motivo, o horário e o chamando de Xie Lian. Quando assinou, Mu Qing havia tremido e o caractere ficou manchado de tinta, mas o " de seu amigo" substituiu "atenciosamente" antes de seu próprio nome.</p><p>Ele imaginava o quão nervoso Zhen Jiahui havia ficado antes de o enviar aquele bilhete descuidado e riu balançando a cabeça ao se mover para o espelho, ajeitando as vestes. Ele havia dito que o líder de seita o lembrava Xie Lian, mas ele se identificava bastante também. Então sabia que, apesar do que parecia, com aquele bilhete curto e aparentemente descuidado, Zhen Jiahui havia exposto muita coisa.</p><p>E aquilo deixou Mu Qing feliz. Animado, havia enviando de volta com o mensageiro uma carta que penas possuía duas frase, no centro da folha.</p><p>"Sua letra é horrível. Eu vou."</p><p>O caminho para o salão de recepções do palácio era muito conhecido por ser um lugar que Mu Qing ia com muita frequência desde que chegaram a LangLe, sendo usado para as reuniões dos mestres. Se fosse franco, ele até gostava daquela caminhada, pois o caminho passava pelos jardins internos, onde havia lagos artificiais com muitas flores de lótus vermelhas desabrochando e que jogavam o aroma perfumado no ar. Era relaxante. Se saísse bem cedo durante as manhãs, ainda poderia pegar a nevoa do fim da noite, que tornava tudo ainda mais bonito.</p><p>— Jiu! — gritou uma voz de criança e Mu Qing piscou, olhando para uma outra ponte, do outro lado do lago, onde a família Feng seguia na mesma direção que ele.</p><p>Guang balançava as mãos acima da cabeça, tentando chamar sua atenção e, quando finalmente a teve  de Mu Qing, soltou uma risada divertida, acompanhada dos pais. Mu Qing sorriu para ela e continuou andando pela ponte, a vendo correr desengonçadamente do outro lado, assustando o servo que guiava a família quando passou por ele com as mãos esticadas para frente para ter equilíbrio. Vendo que ela disparava sem cuidado, Mu Qing apressou o passo erguendo a barra das vestes e correu para ela quando a viu finalmente tropeçar na madeira.</p><p>— A-Guang! Não corra assim! — repreendeu colocando a mão na frente e a segurando.</p><p>A menina olhou surpresa para o chão e ergueu o rosto sorrindo.</p><p>— Jiu Mu, corre! — disse ela rindo e Mu Qing revirou os olhos a pegando em seus braços.</p><p>— Ancião Mu! É minha culpa! Perdoa a criança! — disse o servo, correndo para ele exasperado. — Eu devia ter segurado a jovem senhorita Feng, mas fui pego de surpresa. Não achei que uma criança pequena pudesse correr tão rápido. Desculpe por o incomodar!</p><p>— Incomodar? — questionou Mu Qing erguendo a sobrancelha com ar de riso. — A-Guang nunca me incomoda. Não se preocupe. — disse ele sorrindo e a menina se remexeu em seus braços.</p><p>— Gege! — chamou ela e Mu Qing ouviu o grito de Chang Dasong antes de ouvir os passos do garoto.</p><p>— A-Guang! — chamou ele de volta feliz e Mu Qing revirou os olhos se virando para trás. — Shizun! Shizun! Você vê? A-Guang me chama de gege agora!</p><p>— Eu percebi, Chang Dasong. — disse ele de mal humor e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.</p><p>— Não fique com ciúme, jiujiu. — disse Feng Xinse colocando muito mais próximo que o necessário de seu corpo e Mu Qing sorriu. —  Se há alguém magoada aqui, é A-li.</p><p>— Porque? — questionou olhando para o lado, onde Wanli tinha as mãos dentro das mangas e uma expressão emburrada.**</p><p>— Ela me chamou de mamãe apenas depois de chamar o jovem mestre de gege! Isso é injusto! — choramingou ela e Chang Dasong riu brincando de erguer e abaixar os braços da menina, ainda no colo de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Você reclama, mas ela sequer me chama ainda! — bufou Feng Xin descendo a mão do ombro de Mu Qing para suas costas, inclinando a cabeça e beijando a nuca a mostra da criança, que riu olhando surpresa para trás.</p><p>— Sabe que ela não está deixando Feng Xin fazer a barba? — disse Wanli rindo vendo a menina esticar as mãos gordinhas para o rosto do homem, tocando os fios da barba e piscando encantada. — Parece que eu gosta da sensação.</p><p>— Um homem de família de respeito deve ter barba. É o que meu avô diz! — disse Chang Dasong e Mu Qing apenas piscou sem dizer nada, mas Feng Xin riu.</p><p>— Seu avô esta certo, mas vou tirar em alguns dias. — disse ele como se prometesse abaixando a mão que estava nas costas de Mu Qing para sua bunda, a apertando com força. — Há coisas mais importantes que eu desejo manter. Não concorda, Mu Qing?</p><p>— Eu particularmente não tenho uma opinião. — disse ele fingindo desdém, olhando para Guang esfregando as mãos no rosto de Feng Xin e ignorando que o homem ainda o apertava. — Eu nunca tive barba... deve ser estranho. — confessou e Chang Dasong praticamente pulou no mesmo lugar alheio ao que Feng Xin fazia longe de sua visão.</p><p>— Shizun, eu vou deixar a minha crescer! — disse o rapaz. — Assim você vai saber como é!</p><p>— E como isso funcionaria exatamente? — questionou Mu Qing se voltando para o garoto que sorriu abrindo a boca, mas antes que falasse algo, arregalou os olhos e Mu Qing sentiu algo áspero em sua mão que segurava Guang.</p><p>Imediatamente ele se afastou e encarou Feng Xin com olhos estreitos, fazendo o homem rir.</p><p>— Sentiu? — questionou o homem e Mu Qing revirou os olhos o ignorando.</p><p>— Feng Xin, se fosse só por sentir a barba de outra pessoa, eu já saberia o que é há anos! Ou acha que eu esqueci quando você deixou crescer pela primeira vez? — chiou ele bufando, mas o homem apenas riu mais.</p><p>— Ah, foi bem legal! — disse ele esticando as mãos para Guang, que aceitou ir apra seu colo. — Você odiava encostar nela!</p><p>— Ela pinica! — chiou ele revirando os olhos e os voltou para Chang Dasong que os olhava confuso.</p><p>— Shizun e senhor Feng são realmente próximos... — murmurou o garoto surpreso e depois sorriu. — Shizun, a minha barba será macia! Deixarei que a toque!</p><p>— Arg. — chiou Mu Qing fazendo uma carta. — Eu corto sua barba, mas não tocarei... — murmurou, mas aquilo pareceu fazer o garoto se iluminar.</p><p>— É uma promessa! — disse ele estufando o peito com um sorriso satisfeito e Mu Qing piscou.</p><p>— Espera-</p><p>— Deixarei a barba crescer bastante apenas para que shuzin a corte! — disse o rapaz sonhadoramente começando a andar em direção ao salão de recepção do palácio e esfregando o queixo.</p><p>— Chang Dasong! — chiou Mu Qing piscando sem acreditar que ele o havia pego em uma armadilha e Feng Xin soltou uma gargalhada.</p><p>— Jovem mestre Chang! — chamou o servo de antes, correndo para o garoto, ciente de que deveria anunciar os convidados a Zhen Jiahui e não podia deixar o rapaz andar como quisesse.</p><p>— Então o shizun está fazendo barba de homens alheios? — provocou Feng Xin colocando a mão na cintura de Mu Qing, esfregando o queixo no pescoço branco.</p><p>— Você é ridículo! — chiou Mu Qing revirando os olhos. — Wanli, controle seu marido!</p><p>— Ah, agora eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa? — questionou ela bufando e praticamente tomando a filha de Feng Xin. — Eu tive de me mover rápido para tampar a merda da mão de Feng Xin na sua bunda ainda agora. Se controlem! — reclamou ela e os dois a olharam surpresos.</p><p>— Você acabou de falar "merda"? — questionou Feng Xin piscando e Mu Qing colocou a mão no queixo do homem, o afastando de sua pele.</p><p>— Palavras chulas na boca de uma dama é algo muito baixo. — repreendeu Mu Qing apertando os lábios, começando a rir quando ela lhe deu tapar no braço.</p><p>— Vocês dois não me provoquem! — chiou ela falando mais alto, batendo as mangas ao se afastarem. — Ande! Vá na frente! — disse ela apontando o dedo e Mu Qing ergueu as mãos em redenção.</p><p>— Já vou. Já vou. Jie não fique brava... — pediu ele se afastando de Feng Xin e Wanli revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Ainda não estou. — disse ela sorrindo com um apertar de lábios mostrando que se não estava brava, estava chegando perto.</p><p>Mu Qing preferiu apenas obedecer, mas assim que deu um passo a frente, Feng Xin o segurou pela cintura , o puxando para trás e então segurou seu queixo, virando seu rosto e o beijando forte, invadindo sua boca sem aviso. Mu Qing piscou assustado, mas quando sentiu a língua na sua os fechou e sugou a de Feng Xin.</p><p>— Feng Xin! Mu Qing! Pelos deuses! Se eles olharem! — chiou Wanli com desespero.</p><p>Vendo o desespero razoável da mulher, Mu Qing mordeu o lábio de Feng Xin e o empurrou rindo, tendo de fazer um pouco mais de força por ele o segurar pela cintura com uma mão, mas por fim conseguindo se libertar. Ele olhou para Wanli, que o fulminava com o olhar, mas que piorou muito ao encarar Feng Xin.</p><p>— Não sorria tão satisfeito, seu cafajeste! — chiou ela o chutando na canela, mas Feng Xin passou o braço pelo corpo da mulher, colocando a mão em sua cintura.</p><p>— Irei me comportar, prometo, A-Li! — disse ele sorrindo, mas ela tinha os olhos estreitos para ele.</p><p>— Mu Qing, porque me casou com ele? — questionou ela olhando para Mu Qing que riu erguendo a mão para os lábios.</p><p>— Vocês fazem um lingo casal. — brincou ele e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Eu e esse traste? — questionou ela erguendo a sobrancelha e ajeitando Guang. — Não, obrigada!</p><p>— A- Li!</p><p>— Feng Xin, você é incontrolável perto de Mu Qing! — cuspiu ela. — Quer saber? Cansei. Hoje eu serei a senhora Mo. — disse ela entregando a menina para Feng Xin e caminhando para Mu Qing, que lhe ofereceu o braço de forma cortes, entrando na brincadeira. — Obrigada, marido.</p><p>— Não por isso, esposa. — disse ele se inclinando para a beijar na cabeça e a fazendo ir. — Feng-er, venha com A-Guang. — disse Mu Qing acenando com a mão.</p><p>— Ah, então eu sou Feng-er agora? — questionou o homem rindo. — Viu A-Guang? Eu dou carinho para seu jiu e ele rouba minha esposa!</p><p>Mu Qing e Wanli apenas riram e seguiram em frente, alcançando Chang Dasong, que esperava a frente da escada, conversando animadamente com o servo sobre como seu pai heroicamente ajudou a derrotar o javali, mas que a perna quebrada exigia repouso e ele não poderia sair do quarto pelos próximos três dias. </p><p>O servo não aprecia muito feliz em ouvir.</p><p>— Ah, mestre Mu, o se-.... — chamou o servo quase aliviado ao o ver chegando, mas se interrompeu ao o ver de braços dados com Wanli. — Er...</p><p>Chang Dasong gargalhou.</p><p>— Senhora Feng brigou com shibo de novo? — questionou o rapaz indo até ela e a deixando acariciar seu rosto. — Senhora Ftem tanta sorte de ter meu shizun como amigo de infância!</p><p>— Tenho sim, jovem mestre. — disse ela gentil e Chang Dasong corou alegre.</p><p>— Shizun! Eu não entendo o porque de não terem se casado! Shibo é ótimo, mas o meu shizun-</p><p>— CHANG DASONG, PARE DE INFLUENCIAR MEU MELHOR AMIGO A ROUBAR MINHA ESPOSA, SEU LOTUS NEGRO! — gritou Feng Xin atrás e Chang Dasong fugiu para o outro braço de Mu Qing dando risada.</p><p>— Chega! — riu Mu Qing colocando a mão nas costas de Chang Dasong, o fazendo se afastar e andar a frente. — Vocês estão dificultando muito. Vamos entrar antes que o mestre de seita Zhen Jiahui se sinta ofendido.</p><p>— Certo! — disse o rapaz socando o ar e marchando a frente subindo as escadas.</p><p>Mu Qing o acompanhou com o olhar e riu quando o servo correu de novo atrás de seu discípulo, sem saber mais o que fazer e a quem ele deveria prestar atenção. Quando os dois já estavam bem acima, sentiu Feng Xin novamente se aproximar e não ficou surpreso por o sentir beijar sua nuca.</p><p>— Esse foi o ultimo. — sussurrou o homem em seu ouvido. — Vamos nos comportar apropriadamente agora, ancião Mu. — prometeu ele se movendo para ficar ao lado de Wanli, movendo a bebê em seu colo e a oferecendo o braço.</p><p>— Aproveite este momento, Mu Qing. — disse a mulher apertando sua mão antes de o soltar completamente e ir para Feng Xin começando a subir os degraus. — Você foi o herói de uma missão importante. Este jantar é em sua homenagem. — disse ela sorrindo e Mu Qing coçou a nuca constrangido. — Estou orgulhosa de você.</p><p>— Jie, eu estou ficando com vergonha! — disse ele a olhando exasperado e corado, mas Wanli apenas riu erguendo a mão para o tocar no rosto com carinho.</p><p>— É a minha obrigação te constranger! — riu ela apertando sua bochecha e Mu Qing soltou um "pff".</p><p>— E é serio, Zhen Jiahui realmente está grato. O convite tinha tres paginas descrevendo seus feitos e como foi heroico. — disse Feng Xin sorrindo. — Quase acreditei.</p><p>— Você é horrível. — disse Mu Qing fazendo uma careta enquanto subiam. — E você sabe que ele escreveu tanto por o ter ofendido mais cedo, certo?</p><p>— Eu achei hilário ele se dar ao trabalho de te defender daquele jeito. — riu Feng Xin com desdém. — Eu melhor que qualquer um conheço sua força. Eu sei que você não é um deus marcial sem motivo. — disse ele o olhando com suavidade. — Você é incrível.</p><p>— Corta mangas. — bufou Wanli e Feng Xin fez um bico para ela ao corar. — O que? Eu estou errada?</p><p>— Você cortou o clima! — chiou Feng Xin inflando as bochechas, mas a mulher deu de ombros.</p><p>— Jiu Mu, colo! — pediu Guang o olhando, se metendo na conversa. — Colo!</p><p>— Agora não, jovem senhorita. — disse Feng Xin a ajeitando nos braços. — Seu jiujiu hjoje será um homem importante.</p><p>— Hoje? — questionou Mu Qing erguendo a sobrancelha e Wanli riu.</p><p>— Para essas pessoas, você sabe que é para mim todos os dias. — disse Feng Xin o jogando um beijo e Mu Qing quase tropeçou nos últimos degraus, fazendo Wanli erguer a manga das vestes caras para tampar a boca e controlar a risada.</p><p>— Vocês dois! — chiou ela apertando a boca e com os ombros trêmulos. — Parem! Parem de me fazer rir! Eu não quero passar vergonha novamente por culpa de vocês!</p><p>— Da ultima vez a culpa foi apenas su-AI! — chiou Feng Xin erguendo o pé que Wanli havia pisado. — Você é uma esposa cruel!</p><p>— Você provoca! — chiou ela ajeitando a postura. — Agora finja ter modos, marido.</p><p>— Sim, sim. — disse Feng Xin erguendo o queixo e Mu Qing soltou o ar ao passar por eles e se aproximar do servo e de Chang Dasong, que o esperava com os braços cruzados nas costas.</p><p>— Mestre ancião Mu Fuyao da seita a ChangYao, acaba de chegar junto a seu discípulo, Jovem mestre Chang Dasong. — anunciou o servo na porta.</p><p>—Ancião Mu! — chamou uma voz masculina dentro do salão e Mu Qing piscou surpreso ao ver Zhen Jiahui se erguer de seu lugar em cima de uma plataforma mais alta e sorrir apra ele. — Achei que deixaria esperando a noite inteira! Recebeu meu convite?</p><p>— Mestre de seita Zhen... — suspirou Mu Qing olhando apra as pessoas presentes e se sentindo constrangido. — Eu recebi e agradeço por tal honra. — disse ele erguendo os braços em um cumprimento formal, sendo imitado por Chang Dasong, dois passos atrás.</p><p>— Mestre Chang me respondeu mais cedo que não poderá vir pelos ferimentos, uma lastima. Mas enviei alguma porções ao seu aposento para que ele se sinta bem.</p><p>— Eu agradeço, mestre de seita Zhen. — disse Chang Dasong em tom formal e firme, endireitando a postura e ostentando uma expressão bela, seria e solene, totalmente diferente do garoto que brincou o caminho inteiro até aquele salão. — A seita ChangYao será sempre grata a seita ZhenSi por o mestre ter salvo meu shizun e meu pai. Dou minha palavra.</p><p>— Apenas ajudei bons amigos, não há o que agradecer, jovem mestre Chang. — disse Zhen Jiahui retribuindo o cumprimento respeitoso. — Mas aprecio a aliança. Se depender de mim, seremos seitas irmãs por muitas gerações.</p><p>— Feng Nanyang, Mestre ancião cultivador da seita ChangYao, acaba de chegar com sua família! — anunciou o servo e muitos mestres olharam para a família que chegava.</p><p>Por alguns segundos ouve um murmúrio que passou pelo salão como uma onda e Mu Qing piscou confuso e olhou para Chang Dasong. O rapaz ainda apossuía sua expressão solene e, se percebendo observado, ele sorriu pequeno a seu mestre.</p><p>— Enquanto shizun estava fora, shibo se dispôs a ensinar alguma técnicas de luta aos Juniors por uma tarde. — Explicou o rapaz baixo enquanto Feng Xin agradecia o convite. — Muitos mestres que ficaram para traz lutaram com ele apenas por diversão. Ele não perdeu nenhuma vez!</p><p>— Naturalmente. — disse Mu Qing se sentindo orgulhoso de seu amante e olhando por sobre o ombro apra ele, recebendo um erguer de sobrancelhas de Feng Xin.</p><p>Mu Qing não precisa perguntar para saber. Feng Xin havia dito que faria seu nome assim que ficasse bom para tal. Ele também havia aproveitado da situação para se mostrar aos outros mestres.</p><p>— Muito bem! Estamos quase todos aqui! — disse Zhen Jiahui sorrindo afável. — Por favor, Família Feng, se sentem! — disse ele pontando para um local na lateral central, onde havia uma mesa na frente grande e uma menor atrás. A família ergueu os braços e caminharam para o lugar e Zhen Jiahui sorriu ainda mais animado. — Ancião Mu, se sente a minha direita com o jovem mestre Chang, como meus convidados de honra. — pediu movendo o braço e a manga leve de seda para o local.</p><p>Mu Qing bateu a mão no punho e marchou pelo centro do salão par ao lugar oferecido, ouvindo aos murmúrios de conversa começarem enquanto os mestres conversavam e aproveitavam o baquete que era servido.</p><p>— Fuyao! — chamou Zhen Jiahui baixo, mas audível para os mais próximos, surpreendendo alguns dos homens, fazendo um deles engasgar e obrigando Mu Qing a olhar com severidade apra Chang Dasong que começou a rir.</p><p>— Sim, mestre de seita Zhen? — questionou colocando sua xicara na mesa para o olhar, mas recebeu uma careta a qual respondeu com uma também. — Que cara é essa?</p><p>— Me chame pelo meu nome! Não estamos gritando formalmente mais! — comandou o homem sorrindo e erguendo tranquilamente uma colher de sopa a boca.</p><p>— Não force minha boa vontade. Você já criou sozinho a intimidade de me chamar de Fuyao.</p><p>— É seu nome. — disse ele com desdém e Mu Qing revirou os olhos. — Mas mudando de assunto, há uma surpresa apra você hoje.</p><p>— Surpresa? — questionou Mu Qing erguendo uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Sim. Recebi uma carta ontem a tarde, mas só pude ler hoje pela manha depois de tudo se acalmar. — explicou o homem, se virando para Mu Qing. — Outra seita aceitou meu convite para participar da caçada noturna.</p><p>— Outra seita? — questionou Mu Qing confuso sobre o que ele tinha a ver com aquilo e Zhen Jiahui sorriu fino, como um demônio satisfeito.</p><p>— Ah, elas já devem estar chegando. — disse ele se ajeitando e se erguendo antes mesmo que o servo tivesse tempo de anunciar. — Bem vindas, irmãs! — disse Zhen Jiahui erguendo seu pirex com licor olhando apra a porta. — Espero que a viagem não tenha sido muito dura.</p><p>Mu Qing olhou para a entrada do salão como a maioria das pessoas, curioso e franziu o cenho para as duas figuras femininas encapuzadas segurando batedores de rabo de cavalo nos braços. Uma estava dois passos a frente, mas era mais baixa que a que estava atrás. O servo que deveria as anunciar engoliu em seco e olhou para o salão, mas diferente do que se esperava, que olhasse apra seu mestre, ele olhou diretamente para Mu Qing.</p><p>— Aya, este servo não nos anunciará? — questionou a mulher da frente, virando a cabeça com o rosto escondido em sombras para o homem. — Já dissemos nossos nomes!</p><p>— Si-sim, senhora! — disse ele ajeitando a postura e estivando os braços ao lado do corpo. — Apresentando mestra Ming Tong e sua discípula, Xue Baihua, da seita YueGua!</p><p>— O que esperar de sulistas... — murmurou a mulher de trás em tom azedo, mas Ming Tong riu.</p><p>— Deixe-os, criança. — disse ela puxando a capa para trás, revelando o rosto delicado e com pintura vermelha nos lábios e, de imediato, o salão ficou em silencio absoluto ao perceber os cabelos prateados libertos, caindo em forma de diversas tranças pelas costas da mulher.</p><p>Atras dela, sua discípula também retirou a capa, mas seus cabelos brancos, um tom mais para o dourado, batiam nos ombros.</p><p>— Nortenhas? — questionou Chang Dasong, se inclinando pela mesa para olhar, praticamente deitando sobre ela para isso. — Uau! São tão bonitas quando meu shizun!</p><p>— Shizun, seja cuidadosa...— murmurou a Xue Baihua atrás de sua mestra, colocando a mão sobre a espada em sua cintura.</p><p>— Minha criança, fomos convidadas. Apenas relaxe. — disse ela dando um passo a frente, jogando algumas tranças para trás ao abrir um sorriso convidativo, que quase chegava a ser lascivo. — Desculpe o atraso, mestre de seita Zhen. — disse Ming Tong erguendo os braços em arco, sendo imitada por sua discípula ao chegarem na medade do caminho do salão. — Acabamos com algumas distrações no caminho. Mas finalmente estamos aqui. — disse ela ajeitando a postura. — A seita YueGua agradece pelo convite para a caçada noturna. Minha discípula, Xue Baihua, é a melhor em nossas seitas e eu tenho orgulho de a trazer para, tanto sua estreia como cultivadora, quanto para a estreia de nossa seita neste tipo de evento com o povo do sul.</p><p>— Eu que agradeço por terem aceitado meu convite, senhoras. — disse o homem colocando o pirex de licor na mesa e erguendo os braços em cumprimento. — ZhenSi as acolherá como se fossem parte. São bem vindas as nossas terras.</p><p>— Agradecemos. — disse Ming Tong e seu olhar vagou para o lado de Zhen Jiahui, onde Mu Qing as olhava com o cenho franzido. — E quem é você, irmão de lua? — questionou ela franzindo a testa parecendo muito confusa e sua discípula olhou para o mesmo lugar.</p><p>— Meu nome é Mu Fuyao. — disse ele se erguendo e fazendo um arco com os braços.</p><p>— Mu Fuyao...— começou Ming Tong dando alguns passos em sua direção, até estar de frente a ele. Ela deveria ser do tamanho de Wanli, um pouco menor até. — Mu é um sobrenome que eu não ouço há muito tempo. Apenas em contos.</p><p>— Eu acredito que sim. — disse Mu Qing a olhando nos olhos e por fim suspirou. — Criança, não precisa me testar murmurando. — disse ele lançando um olhar afiado a garota, que deu um passo para trás surpresa. — Podemos conversar mais tarde, shimei. E então esclarecer tudo. — disse ele batendo o punho na mão e a mulher o analisou de cima a baixo.</p><p>— Shimei, hãm... mesmo minha aparencia ser de ser mais velha. Você é muito pretencioso ou muito interessante! — murmurou Ming Tong sorrindo de novo. — Opitarei por apostar no interessante. — ela olhou para sua discípula e, juntas, imitaram o gesto de Mu Qing. — Que seja como sugere. Aguardaremos o jantar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. O quanto amadurecemos: parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mu qing invade o quarto de Feng Xin para pedir um favor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feng Xin já estava cansado de ser posto de lado!</p><p>Quando finalmente pensou que teria Mu Qing de volta ao seu lado, o homem é levado para longe. Primeiro pelas mulheres de YueGua, depois pelos Chang, e então já era noite e Mu Qing precisava ficar longe dele se quisesse recuperar o poder espiritual nas próximas 48 horas.</p><p>Feng Xin planejava o chamar para um passeio noturno depois do jantar. Andar sem motivo pelo palácio, colocando a conversa em dia ou apenas aproveitando a droga da presença de seu amante! Era seu direito, não era?</p><p>Mas ele estava ali agora, sentado no beiral da janela do segundo andar do pavilhão de visitas do palácio de ZhenSi, olhando para o jardim interno cheio de névoa, mesmo que fizesse tanto calor que o homem apenas havia conseguido vestir a calça para dormir. Com um bufo, ele esticou a mão para o lado, pescando a garrafa de licor de pêra da seita ChanYao que praticamente havia traficado para aquele lugar (já que teve de a esconder por Wanli dizer que era falta de respeito levar comida para a casa de outras pessoas). Mas não era comida, era licor de pêra! E os licores de ZhenSi não se comparavam a aquilo.</p><p>O Deus girou o pulso e fez o líquido se mover dentro do recipiente grosseiro, encostando a cabeça na margem da janela, deixando uma perna pender para fora, com a outra flexionada, onde apoiava o braço. Naquele momento tudo estava silencioso, a maioria das luzes estavam apagadas e apenas alguns guardas andavam próximos ao pavilhão, mas nenhum entrava e, de onde estava, sequer podiam o ver. </p><p>Feng Xin tinha de admitir que achou interessante a disposição do placito. Havia ala para quase tudo e totalmente separadas. Ele estava na de amigos do líder de seita ZhenSi, Mu Qing na de convidado de honra, os Chang na de aliados, junto a maioria dos que competiriam na caçada noturna. Era obvio que apenas um deles estava recebendo tratamento especial e Feng Xin sorriu azedo para o licor, bebendo mais um gole gordo.</p><p>Não teve tempo de questionar Mu Qing sobre Zhen Jiahui, mas durante todo o jantar ele ouviu que o homem o chamava de Fuyao de forma muito intima e que Mu Qing, o chocando mais que qualquer coisa, o respondia com Jiahui em um tom que Feng Xin não conseguia encontrar qualquer formalidade. Vindo de qualquer um, seria algo aceitável, mas de Mu Qing? Ele apertou o pote entre os dedos bufando e virando o rosto. Mesmo Xie Lian era Dianxia até pouco mais de um ano... quem aquele homem Zhen Jiahui era para subir tanto no conceito e intimidade de Mu Qing para ser chamado pelo nome? Ainda mais em uma festa formal com muitas pessoas ouvindo!</p><p>Feng Xin estava frustrado e com ciumes! Queria respostas mas se sentia constrangido e idiota por sequer pensar em perguntar sobre aquilo. Afinal, era da sua conta? Ele tinha aquele direito? Mu Qing odiava que se metesse demais em sua vida. E a relação que ele tinha com outras pessoas não dizia em nada da que tinha com Feng Xin, então... como perguntar?</p><p>Mesmo que o incomodasse e deixasse se sentindo levemente ameaçado... talvez mais que levemente... ele não podia apenas perguntar! Ele confiava em Mu Qing com algumas ressalvas, mas elas eram mais sobre os métodos dele de fazer algumas coisas que ele não concordava, que pela relação que tinham. Ele sabia que Mu Qing seria fiel a ele, mesmo que não tivessem estabelecido explicitamente que a relação seria apenas entre os dois e ele não podia ficar com ninguém mais. E isso era mais por ele saber que Mu Qing não teria paciência em manter uma segunda relação romântica, que por ter como certo que estavam em um relacionamento monogâmico. Se acontecesse de Mu Qing achar outra pessoa, Feng Xin tinha completa ciência que seria chutado.</p><p>Pensar naquilo não ajudava. Principalmente quando Mu Qing havia ficado dias longe dele para ficar com Zhen Jiahui e, mesmo depois de brigarem, ter ido com ele para caçarem.</p><p>Sabia que Mu Qing tinha outras intenções com aquilo tudo, que eram muito complicadas para Feng Xin entender por inteiro apenas pela conversa que ouviu, mas, apesar de ter empurrado para o fundo da mente aquilo e relevado, percebendo que não era realmente sobre ele, o que sentia não mudava. Via Zhen Jiahui como uma ameaça e não conseguia ir com a cara daquele homem!</p><p>Ele sentia a raiva e o mal humor circular pelas veias apenas de ver o líder de seita. Ele não precisava realmente fazer alguma coisa, Feng Xin apenas de perceber que ele respirava já o deixava com mal humor! E ele tinha noção que deveria despistar aquilo e evitar ficar perto do homem porque ele não conseguia conter suas expressões e olhares.</p><p>— Puto. — chiou ele estalando os lábios ao beber mais um gole de licor.</p><p>— Quem? — questionou Mu Qing inesperadamente pousando no beiral da janela com as pontas dos pés e as mãos cruzadas nas costas.</p><p>Feng Xin se assustou, desequilibrou e caiu para dentro do quarto, derramando o licor por todo o chão, piscando para o homem que o estava olhando com um sorriso debochado, ainda parado, sem ter movido um músculo para o ajudar.</p><p>— Agora? Você! — cuspiu Feng Xin soltando o ar e jogando a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e controlando a respiração. — Avise antes!</p><p>— Você está distraído demais, isso é perigoso! — repreendeu Mu Qing se sentando no beiral.</p><p>— Eu não penso que a sua presença é ameaçadora, seu merda. Instinto nenhum meu vai avisar de você chegar, mesmo que eu perceba inconscientemente. Acho que você, Wanli e Dianxia são os únicos no mundo que podem me assustar! — reclamou abrindo os olhos. — O que faz aqui?</p><p>— Acabei de voltar do pavilhão de aliados. — disse ele olhando para o lado, onde havia mais dois frascos de licor em cima de um criado mudo. — Vou pegar um. — avisou entrando no quarto e pegando uma das garrafas, voltando para a janela e se sentando com as pernas para dentro de forma despojada. — Esse negocio é muito bom!</p><p>— Que bom que gosta! Da próxima traga o seu! — reclamou o vendo beber e bufou se sentando no chão ensopado de licor. — É meio da madrugada, o que fazia até agora com os Chang?</p><p>— Não estava com eles. — disse Mu Qing se virando e se apoiando na margem da janela. — Estava com as mulheres de YueGua.</p><p>— De novo? — questionou Feng Xin se levantando. — Pensei que já houvessem resolvido tudo depois do jantar.</p><p>— Eu também. — bufou Mu Qing virando o rosto para fora. — Mas elas depois daquilo tiveram uma reunião com Jiahui. — explicou Mu Qing e Feng Xin imediatamente fez uma careta, mas o outro sequer viu. — Aparentemente acham relevante que eu volte com elas para o norte. Disseram que Ninglin está em YueGua e que seria bom se eu falasse com ela pessoalmente.</p><p>— O que o mestre de seita Zhen tem com esse assunto? — questionou Feng Xin cruzando os braços no peito e Mu Qing o olhou.</p><p>— Ele vai conosco. — disse ele bebendo mais um gole do licor e Feng Xin franziu o cenho sentindo uma veia pulsar na testa. — Ele disse querer estreitar os laços ente o sul e norte, para lutarem com os demônios e criar uma aliança entre as seitas nos quatro cantos do pais. Ele já tem ChangYao no leste e a principal seita do oeste é uma neutra de medicina, com quem já possui uma aliança desde a geração de seu avô. Ele precisa apenas de YueGua para fechar o circulo e começarem a planejar formas de ação e proteção. Ao que parece ele tem planos até mesmo de estender o número de torres de vigia espalhadas e oferecer seminário aqui em ZhenSi para ter uma interação melhor entre os cultivadores de varias regiões e criar uma especie de sentimento de irmandade mais forte. Achei interessante.</p><p>— É, ele é cheio de surpresas.</p><p>— Nem tanto, é apenas um homem inteligente e objetivo. Gosto disso.</p><p>— Hum. — murmurou Feng Xin sem ter uma resposta melhor e se moveu para um armário, retirando um pano e o jogando no chão para secar o licor que derramou.</p><p>— Como você está? — questionou Mu Qing e ele o olhou, recebendo um sorriso doce. — Você estava bebendo a essa hora sozinho... já tinha um tempo que eu não te via fazer isso.</p><p>— E você não pode beber, ainda mais quando você já saiu da abstinência sexual. — disse Feng Xin emburrado e Mu Qing riu.</p><p>— A parte boa é que quebrar dogmas diferentes  é que não é acumulativo na punição de tempo sem poder espiritual. Sempre será considerado o dogma mais pesado na punição. Então eu posso beber. Seria um problema de transássemos de novo, então as quarenta e oito horas seriam zeradas e começar de novo.</p><p>— Nessa conta, então quando Chang Dasong estiver na montanha  você já vai estar com seu poder.</p><p>— Sim. Apenas preciso ficar longe de você. — riu Mu Qing de bom humor. — Então vamos tentar manter o bom comportamento. Se algo acontecer ao meu discípulo eu devo ir ajuda-lo.</p><p>— Eu odeio seu método de cultivo.</p><p>— Uma coisa que você e Hua Cheng poderiam ficar horas conversando sobre. — murmurou Mu Qing girando a garrafa grosseria de licor. — Mas falando serio, vim pedir um favor.</p><p>— Estou ouvindo. — disse se aproximando, se sentando de frente a ele, sobre uma das pernas.</p><p>— Amanhã Dasong sai para a montanha durante a tarde, eu não tenho como fazer algo se um imprevisto acontecer. Então, por favor, fique atento também.</p><p>— Não precisa pedir isso, mesmo que tiver seu poderes de volta, eu ainda o farei. — assegurou e Mu Qing sorriu pequeno.</p><p>— Obrigado. — disse se ajeitando. — Onde eu acompanharei a caçada tem mais visores sobre o que acontece, eu vou avisar você se for necessário puxando a-... — começou Mu Qing erguendo o pulso, mas sem ver nada ali abaixou depressa apertando os lábios. — Eu vou achar um jeito de te avisar. Enviarei minha carpa, talvez.</p><p>— Ou podemos fazer as pulseiras de novo. — disse Feng Xin sorrindo pequeno, um pouco constrangido.</p><p>— Não precisa fazer isso... — disse Mu Qing abaixando os olhos. — Já sabemos que não vamos sumir por um buraco vindo do nada agora. Não  tem motivo.</p><p>— Eu tenho um bom motivo. — disse ele estendendo a mão e Mu Qing o encarou por alguns instantes antes de colocar os dedos gelados sobre os seus.</p><p>— Chang Dasong?</p><p>— Não. — riu o homem erguendo a mão de Mu Qing para os lábios, o beijando levemente. — Quero que carregue algo meu com você. Algo que todos possam ver, mesmo que não saibam o que significa.</p><p>— Isso é estupido.</p><p>— Me apaixonar por você foi estupido, isso é um capricho. — murmurou mordendo os dedos de Mu Qing que riu. — Mas quero diferente dessa vez.</p><p>— Como?</p><p>— Quero que você faça uma para mim e eu farei uma para você. — disse sentindo o rosto corar, abaixando os olhos para os dedos de Mu Qing, sem coragem de os erguer. — Quero que me ligue a você e não a pulseira e eu farei o mesmo. Quero uma ligação direta. Quero sentir você por meio disso, mesmo que esteja longe. Não apenas um lembrete. Quero você perto de mim o tempo todo.</p><p>— Não posso fazer isso. — disse Mu Qing e Feng Xin virou o rosto sentindo a garganta fechar, mas Mu Qing riu. — Olha para mim. — pediu ele colocando o licor no beiral e esticando a mão para o rosto de Feng Xin, o segurando com delicadeza e o virando para ele. — Terá momentos que eu não poderei manter esse vinculo. Como não posso fazer ele agora...</p><p>— Tudo bem eu entendo, fui idi-... — começou Feng Xin, mas parou piscando entendendo o que Mu Qing queria dizer realmente e o ouviu rir baixo ao passar o dedão por sua bochecha. — Certo, entendi. — disse finalmente erguendo o olhar para ele e apreciando o fato de ele também estar corado.</p><p>Mas pela primeira vez, ele percebeu que Mu Qing não aprecia ter vergonha daquilo. Seus olhos estavam nele, o olhando com ternura enquanto fazia um carinho sutil em sua face. Feng Xin ergueu a mão para a que estava em seu rosto e a pegou, beijando a palma e tirou a garrafa de licor que estava entre eles, se inclinando em seguida para Mu Qing, deitando a cabeça em seu peito, o sentido mover a mão por seu cabelo solto.</p><p>— Valerá a pena perder a ligação com você por algumas horas se isso acontecer enquanto estiver em meus braços. — sussurrou e sentiu Mu Qing passar os braços por seus ombros o abraçando.</p><p>— Seu quarto tem uma boa vista. — disse ele suave, ajeitando as pernas para que Feng Xin ficasse entre elas e o deus se sentou direito, uma perna para fora da janela e a outra dentro do quarto, movendo a cabeça para a deitar no ombro de Mu Qing. — A luz da lua chega direta neste horário.</p><p>— Eu sei. — disse Feng Xin suspirando, sentindo o cheiro de Mu Qing e se deixando relaxar. — Eu sempre vou dormir tarde nos últimos dias olhando para ela. Por algum motivo eu sinto que tem a ver com você e, como você esteve distante nos últimos dias, fico aqui nessa janela, olhando para cima. Eu apenas conseguo ir dormir quando a luz bate na cama.</p><p>— Então você estava com a vantagem. — disse ele olhando para o céu. — Nos últimos dias eu fiquei girando na cama a noite inteira, sentindo sua falta. Minhas noites que dormi mais foram por pura exaustão...</p><p>— Imagine quando formos para a cidade celestial... — riu Feng Xin se aconchegando. — Eu farei uma matriz ligando seu quarto ao meu. Vamos revesar quem dorme no palácio de quem. — Mu Qing não disse nada, mas Feng Xin o sentiu acariciar suas costas com cuidado e suspirou. — Ainda não acredita em mim.</p><p>— Eu acredito... — disse baixo, em um suspiro. — Mas eu não consigo não pensar que é por agora. Nesse momento, com você deitado no meu peito, eu acredito. Eu acredito que você até gritaria ao mudo sobre nós.</p><p>— Eu gritaria. Se eu fosse ainda um deus eu escreveria no céu para todos verem.</p><p>— Feng Xin, sei que é hipotético, mas pelos deuses, nunca faça algo grande assim! — disse Mu Qing nervoso e Feng Xin ergueu a cabeça para o olhar. — Estou falando serio!</p><p>— É uma demonstração do meu afeto! Você tem que aceitar! — disse ele fazendo um bico, Mu Qing franziu o cenho preocupado e Feng Xin riu. — Estou brincando. Eu não sou do tipo escandaloso. Se eu um dia fizesse algo assim seria unicamente para irritar você.</p><p>— Isso me preocupa ainda mais! A chance de você fazer isso cresce! — disse fazendo uma careta e Feng Xin negou com a cabeça, se inclinando para frente, selando os lábios com cuidado.</p><p>Mu Qing ergueu levemente a cabeça, apertando os lábios macios com os seus, sentindo a respiração quente de Feng Xin contra seu rosto e soltou um suspiro ao relaxar o corpo e sentir o outro se mover mais em sua direção, praticamente o apertando contra a margem da janela e o fazendo subir em seu colo.</p><p>— Dorme comigo hoje, a-Qing. — pediu Feng Xin ainda em seus lábios, enquanto Mu Qing tentava recuperar o ar com a boca aberta.</p><p>— Eu não posso... — murmurou movendo as mãos nas costas de Feng Xin, o arranhando, e por fim o segurando pelos dois lados do pescoço.</p><p>— Prometo me comportar. — sussurrou Feng Xin movendo a boca próxima a sua pele, o fazendo arrepiar e engolir em seco quando o sentiu apertar os lábios contra seu pescoço.</p><p>— Eu estou vendo como. — riu apertando alguns fios castanhos entre os dedos e descendo a mão pelo peito do outro, suspirando a cada raspar de dentes e beijo que sentia na pele sensível. — Feng Xin, serio, não conseguimos ficar perto o tempo de um incenso que já estamos assim!</p><p>— É melhor que antes, quando começávamos a lutar e gritar. — observou ele erguendo os ombros, sem se afastar de Mu Qing. — E não é minha culpa se você é irresistível e que fodemos bem juntos. — murmurou ele em tom de riso, erguendo o olhar para Mu Qing poder ver seu sorriso malicioso. — Mentira, é minha culpa a segunda parte.</p><p>— Depois de muito treino. — apontou Mu Qing e Feng Xin fez um bico. — Vamos, você era terrível!</p><p>— Ah, e você era o entendido sexual, certo?</p><p>—Mais que você! — riu o segurando pelo queixo. — Tem uma razão de no inicio eu ter ficado por cima.</p><p>— Porque era isso ou não íamos fazer nada!</p><p>— Não, porque eu tinha que ter certeza que quando você ficasse, eu fosse me sentir bem! — explicou ele e Feng Xin fez uma careta. — Seja franco, fora ouvir algumas coisas, o que você sabia?</p><p>— Eu nada, mas estou agora curioso sobre o que você sabia naquela época! — disse ele se sentando, as mãos nas coxas de Mu Qing.</p><p>— Na pratica, nada. Mas onde eu morava muitos já haviam feito e, definitivamente, pessoas de onde eu venho falam mais abertamente e de forma mais real sobre isso que as de onde você foi criado. Alem de que é mais fácil achar um corta manga na parte pobre que entre os nobres.</p><p>— Eu tenho que discordar da ultima parte.</p><p>— Mesmo que existam não falam abertamente sobre! — disse Mu Qing com um sorriso pretensioso e cruzando os braços no peito ao erguer uma sobrancelha. — Eu sabia mais.</p><p>— Foda-se. — chiou Feng Xin apertando os lábios contra os dele fazendo uma careta e o fazendo rir. — Mas eu aprendi rápido, e bem...</p><p>— Sem objeções. — riu Mu Qing encolhendo o corpo por Feng Xin segurar sua orelha entre os lábios. — O que está fazendo? — questionou ele ao sentir que Feng Xin estava compartilhando com ele seu poder espiritual através das mãos em suas pernas.</p><p>— Te emprestando um pouco. — disse se afastando e o olhando. — Quero as pulseiras de volta.</p><p>— Serio? — riu Mu Qing e Feng Xin fez um bico. — Não estou recusando, apenas estou surpreso de você ter até me emprestado poder espiritual para isso.</p><p>— Eu quero, de verdade. — disse ele ficando mais serio. — Pode não ter sido a intenção no início, mas é... é a nossa coisa. A prova que estamos juntos, não sei. Eu gosto de ter isso.</p><p>— Prova que estamos juntos... — murmurou Mu Qing piscando devagar, começando a corar.</p><p>— Sim... porque você é meu amante, certo? — disse Feng Xin sorrindo por ver Mu Qing acenar devagar com a cabeça, ficando com as bochechas e orelhas muito vermelhas. — Você ainda cora? Já disse isso tantas vezes...</p><p>— Ainda estou absorvendo isso! — disse Mu Qing inflando as bochechas e colocando a mão sobre seu peito. — Você não se arrependeu até agora?</p><p>— Não. — disse ele erguendo a mão para colocar uma mecha do cabelo de Mu Qing atras de sua orelha.</p><p>— Nem um pouco? Não me acha irritante e egoísta?</p><p>— Não muda que eu quero estar com você. — disse Feng Xin aumentando o sorriso ao ver Mu Qing tremer os ombros rindo baixo.</p><p>— Você não negou.</p><p>— Você sabe que é a verdade! Não vou mentir a essa altura, apenas para te agradar. Você é um merdinha. — disse rindo e Mu Qing ergueu o olhar para ele. Feng Xin olhou dentro de seus olhos e suspirou, tocando a testa com a dele. — Fica comigo.</p><p>— Estou com você...</p><p>— Não... digo... hoje. Durma comigo. Me deixa te abraçar até dormir e sentir seu cheiro durante o sono. — pediu movendo as mãos nas pernas de Mu Qing, em direção a sua cintura, o puxando mais para si. — Prometo que será apenas isso.</p><p>— Feng Xin, o que eu vou dizer por não estar no meu quarto?</p><p>— Inventamos uma desculpa, saímos antes do sol nascer ou algo do tipo. — tentou abaixando as sobrancelhas. — Por favor, A-Qing... sinto sua falta...</p><p>— É injusto fazer essa cara... — murmurou Mu Qing apertando os lábios e Feng Xin tentou, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso vitorioso. — Você não tem o minimo de vergonha!</p><p>— Não. — disse ele puxando Mu Qing mais para si, o erguendo nos braços e passando a perna para dentro do quarto, entrando com o homem, que riu colocando as mãos em seu rosto. — Eu vou tirar suas roupas.</p><p>— De jeito nenhum! — disse ele rindo. — Não vou te dar uma chance Feng Xin! E não adianta fazer essa cara, não vai ganhar duas vezes na mesma discussão!</p><p>— Eu tenho que tentar! — disse sorrindo e Mu Qing revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Me coloque no chão, vou retirar minhas roupas. — pediu e Feng Xin obedeceu, ciente que, agora que havia conseguido o que queria, era melhor não forçar.</p><p>Como um amante obediente, ele foi para a cama de dossel  e abriu as cortinas azuis de seda, as prendendo nas laterais e esticou o lençol o mais lento que podia para dar tempo de Mu Qing retirar as vestes formais. Sabia que se ele olhasse seria difícil tirar as mãos do outro de novo e o conhecia bem para saber que não precisaria nem insistir muito para que ele não pensasse no dia de amanhã e se entregasse. E, mais que isso, ele realmente queria apenas ter Mu Qing ao seu lado por aquela noite.</p><p>Mu Qing por outro lado, o encarou por alguns instantes já sem aqueles panos todos, vestindo apenas o robe de dormir. Seus olhos seguiram Feng Xin pelo comodo enquanto ele guardava os licores em sua bolsa qiankun e engoliu em seco o vendo parar de frente a janela, com a luz da lua iluminando seu perfil.</p><p>A garganta do deus fechou e ele queria chorar.</p><p>Com um passo incerto, ele foi para Feng Xin, que o olhou por sobre o ombro e sorriu. Um sorriso quente. Mu Qing sentiu os lábios tremerem, mas sorriu de volta esticando a mão Feng Xin, sentindo o coração bater apertado em seu peito. Os dedos calejados do outro na sua mão rasparam de leve, mas mesmo assim Mu Qing os entrelaçou olhando para como eram diferentes. A pele, a forma, a cor, a textura... ele olhou para frente, vendo Feng Xin o olhar parecendo um pouco curioso antes de balançar a cabeça negando e se inclinar para ele, o beijando devagar, roçando de leve a barba por fazer em seu rosto, colocando a mão livre em sua cintura, a arrastando para cima, erguendo o robe devagar, o fazendo arrepiar e invadindo os panos leves com os dedos, acariciando sua perna, pele a pele.</p><p>— Feng Xin...— chamou em sua boca e o homem tocou a testa com a sua.</p><p>Mu Qing o olhou e, mesmo que possuíssem a mesma altura, de repente se sentiu menor.</p><p>— Eu amo tocar você. — sussurrou Feng Xin do fundo da garganta, dedilhando sua coxa pela parte de trás e Mu Qing engoliu em seco.</p><p>— Eu gosto quando me toca. — confessou Mu Qing tão baixo quando Feng Xin havia dito, o sentindo flexionar os dedos em sua carne.</p><p>Mu Qing puxou o ar pela boca, batendo o nariz com o dele, apertando os dedos entrelaçados e beijando o lábio superior de Feng Xin, o apertando entre os seus, o largando abaixando a cabeça para fazer o mesmo com o inferior. Feng Xin ergueu a mão em sua perna novamente, subindo para o meio de suas costas e o arranhou levemente na cintura.</p><p>— Mu Qing, vamos deitar e dormir. — disse rouco, passando o dedão por sua barriga. — Eu juro que se eu abrir os olhos e olhar apara você, eu vou te jogar nesse colchão e te foder até o sol nascer!</p><p>— E isso é argumento a me convencer a deitar e dormir? — choramingou Mu Qing e Feng Xin puxou o ar pela boca abrindo os olhos desejosos para ele, o fazendo engolir em seco.</p><p>— Você quem sabe. — disse ele e Mu Qing sentiu como se recebesse um ultimato perigoso.</p><p>Seu corpo tremeu, a saliva acumulando na boca como se ele houvesse sido apresentado a um banquete. Mas ele conhecia Feng Xin, vendo aquele olhar, se ele cedesse naquele momento, ele de fato o manteria naquela cama até o sol nascer e o torturaria em um nível que ele não aguentaria ficar acordado por muito tempo no dia seguinte. E ainda prolongaria seu período sem poder espiritual.</p><p>— Vamos dormir. — disse sem nem mesmo tentar disfarçar a decepção e a lastima por ter de dizer aquilo e ouviu Feng Xin rir.</p><p>— Você é um shizun responsável. — elogiou Feng Xin o beijando na testa, apertando os dedos em sua cintura e Mu Qing fez um bico com os lábios. — Venha. — chamou ele dando um passo doloroso para se afastar e o levando pelas mãos juntas em direção a cama.</p><p>Mu Qing o seguiu quase arrastado e quando chegaram ao lado da cama Feng Xin o abraçou dw frente pela cintura antes de se jogar para trás no colchão, o assustando e fazendo se agarrar com força ao seu pescoço, caindo sobre seu corpo.</p><p>— Feng Xin! — disse Mu Qing o olhando de cima e o homem ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— O que? A cama não vai quebrar!</p><p>— Não é esse o problema! — chiou Mu Qing sentindo o corpo arrepiado por estar com tantos lugares diretamente colados na pele de Feng Xin.</p><p>— Está ficando com tesão? — questionou o homem em seu ouvido e Mu Qing encolheu os ombros tentando sair de seus braços, mas Feng Xin apenas riu e o abraçou, lutando um pouco e o prensando de bruços no colchão com seu próprio corpo. — Calma, raposa!</p><p>— Você... arg! Quando podemos fazer você não me deixa nesse estado! Que saco! — reclamou e gemeu quando recebeu um beijo atras da orelha. — Para!</p><p>— Quando podemos fazer, a gente não perde muito tempo quando bate a vontade. — riu Feng Xin.</p><p>— Devíamos! — chiou Mu Qing movendo a cabeça, deixando que Feng Xin o mordesse na curva do pescoço. — Eu quero deixar claro que eu odeio você!</p><p>— Quem cultivou da pior forma possível foi você! — disse Feng Xin rindo e movendo o quadril sobre a bunda de Mu Qing, sendo empurrando pelo homem com violência e preso na cama com os braços abertos no colchão, presos a ele pelos pulsos, onde Mu Qing o segurava.</p><p>— Você está indo longe demais, eu vou para meu quarto! — disse Mu Qing, mas ele não conseguiu fazer uma expressão seria, começando a rir na metade da frase e fazendo Feng Xin rir junto.</p><p>O deus de cabelos prateados se deixou cair sobre o peito do outro rindo e então suspirou.</p><p>— Me de sua mão. — pediu com um sorriso pequeno e Feng Xin entregou sua mão, colocando a outra na na cintura de Mu Qing, passando o braço por suas costas e o induzindo a se mover para cima.</p><p>Mu Qing o olhou nos olhos e ergueu a mão livre para o rosto do homem, passando o indicador por sua bochecha, traçando o rosto de Feng Xin como se estivesse o desenhando. Ele sentiu o homem entrelaçar os dedos com os seus e suas bochechas coraram quando ele sorriu doce movendo os lábios devagar. "Me beija" pediu sem dizer e Mu Qing cedeu, apertando os dedos que estavam juntos e usando a energia espiritual emprestada para criar a terceira pulseira desde que eles haviam caído naquele mundo enquanto unia os lábios.</p><p>Mas dessa vez era diferente. Ele criaria uma para Feng Xin e receberia uma criada pelo homem. Seu núcleo espiritual estaria ligado a Feng Xin por aquilo e ele ligaria o dele a Mu Qing também. Quando o metal finalmente se formou, Mu Qing sorriu em meio ao beijo, o sentindo quente em seu pulso e em uma explosão de euforia, beijou o rosto de Feng Xin completamente. Estalando. Sem cuidado. Sem olhar realmente onde seus lábios tocavam e o fazendo gargalha abaixo de si.</p><p>Se sentia feliz.</p><p>E ao perceber isso parou os beijos e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Feng Xin, rindo abobado e o sentindo o abraçar.</p><p>— Temos nossas joias de compromisso de novo, A-Qing. — murmurou Feng Xin em seu ouvido e Mu Qing acenou com a cabeça sem coragem de mostrar o rosto. — Está feliz? — questionou Feng Xin em tom de riso e Mu Qing acenou com a cabela de novo. — Eu também estou...</p><p>— Obrigado. — disse Mu Qing baixo, a boca próxima a pele e a beijando com cuidado.</p><p>— Obrigado? Pelo que? Eu não fiz nada agora... — questionou Feng Xin rindo confuso.</p><p>— Por existir. — disse Mu Qing em um fio de voz. — For ficar comigo. Por... me fazer feliz... obrigado...</p><p>— Eu... — começou Feng Xin, mas ele não conseguiu terminar. Ao invés disso ele apertou Mu Qing em seu abraço e beijou sua cabeça. — Se for por isso, eu que devo agradecer. Por ter esperado. Por ter se apaixonado por mim e não ter desistido de mim por todos estes seculos...</p><p>— Ah, eu tentei...</p><p>— Não estraga o momento, A-Qing! — chiou Feng Xin bufando e Mu Qing riu.</p><p>— Eu esperaria tudo de novo. Se fosse para estar assim com você um dia. O tempo não seria demais... mesmo que acabe um dia... vale a pena por agora.</p><p>— Não pense que vai acabar um dia. Eu já disse, você no minimo vai me aturar por muitos anos. — disse Feng Xin passando a mão por seu cabelo. — E agora estamos juntos. Apenas pense no agora. — disse Feng Xin em seu ouvido e Mu Qing se virou erguendo o pulso.</p><p>A pulseira que estava ali era prateada e reluzia fracamente com uma luz azul que mal dava para realmente notar. Mu Qing abriu um sorriso pequeno e levou o pulso a boca, a beijando levemente e Feng Xin apertou os braços ao seu redor, esfregando o rosto em seu cabelo. Mu Qing pensou em dizer algo, mas apenas suspirou. Era o suficiente.</p><p>Ele estava ali, com a pessoa pela qual era apaixonado. Estava em seus braços, sendo acolhido de uma forma que o deixava confortável de uma forma que nos últimos dias não se lembrava de ser possível. </p><p>Era como voltar para casa.</p><p>Então não precisava dizer mais nada. Não precisavam fazer mais nada. Ele se aconchegou no peito largo de Feng Xin e respirou profundamente seu cheiro de alguém que havia tomado banho ha pouco tempo e, com um sorriso nos balios, soltou o ar devagar sentindo os dedos do homem em seus cabelos, o ouvindo murmurar uma canção que ele reconhecia vagamente sendo de Xian Le.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>